EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD
by geomtzr
Summary: Candy había decidido seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Anthony había decidido lo mismo, seguir adelante, ¿Lograrán ambos encontrar la felicidad que les fue negada por su supuesta muerte? Ambos buscarían su felicidad lejos el uno del otro. ANTHONYFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO I**

**07 DE MAYO DE 1911**

Abrió sus ojos, triste, posando su mirada en el techo de su habitación. Todo siguió igual, no era un sueño… la pesadilla que vivía era real ya no se encontraba ahí. Se levantó con un paso triste y cansado asomándose por el enorme ventanal al jardín. La primer Dulce Candy había brotado, al igual que una lágrima brotaba de sus lindos ojos ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? Su vida también había terminado ese fatídico día, había despertado tres días después del accidente, sin embargo ya se había ido, no pudo despedirse, no pudo revelar el intenso amor que a su corta edad tenía en su corazón, sólo tenía el recuerdo de dos besos en su mejilla, era todo lo que le había quedado y cada uno de los recuerdos que le golpeaban la mente una y otra vez ¿Por qué despertaba a un nuevo día? ¿Qué caso tenía seguir viviendo? Quería huir de ese lugar, se asfixiaba ahí, quería huir y encerrarse en sus recuerdos en un lugar donde era más feliz, no tenía hambre, ya no reía, nada tenía sentido en su vida, todo lo había perdido. Apenas despertaba a la vida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había perdido al amor de su vida, solo su recuerdo, la Dulce Candy y su cumpleaños quedarían para siempre con él.

-Feliz cumpleaños pecosa mía. – Decía mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como dos ríos sin detenerse.

-Hijo, buenos días. – Decía una voz de hombre al otro lado de la puerta. – Anthony, ya es hora de desayunar.

-No tengo hambre padre.

-Anthony no es bueno que sigas encerrado, te vas a enfermar.

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Claro que importa, a mí me importa y ella también estaría preocupada por ti. A ella no le gustaría verte así.

-Ella ya no está conmigo ¿¡Qué no entiendes!?

-Hijo abre por favor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Vincent Brower entraba a ver a su hijo quien tenía el rostro hinchado por el llanto. Se dejó abrazar por él y comenzó nuevamente su llanto, como cada día, desde aquel oscuro otoño donde tan joven había perdido lo que más había amado.

-Anthony, un día yo perdí lo que más había amado en el mundo, pero tenía que seguir adelante por ti.

-Yo no tengo nada de ella.

-Tienes su recuerdo, tienes su sonrisa, tienes los momentos que viviste con ella y fueron muy felices.

-No es suficiente padre, no puedo seguir ¿Cómo seguiste sin mi madre?

-Anthony, yo a tu madre nunca la olvidaré, tengo su recuerdo en mi alma y te tengo a ti que nunca me dejarás olvidarme de ella. Verte a ti es como verla a ella cada día.

-¿Por eso te volviste a casar, a menos de un año de su partida?

-Anthony… tenía que seguir adelante, no queda de otra más que seguir adelante.

-Yo no sé como hacerlo.

-Hazlo por ella, hazlo por Candy, si tú hubieras perdido la vida en ese accidente ¿Te hubiera gustado verla derrotada?

-¡NO! Ella era fuerte. Me hubiera gustado que saliera adelante y tal vez con el paso del tiempo volviera a amar.

-¿Lo ves? Ella debe de estar sufriendo por tu tristeza, no la dejas descansar.

-Tienes razón padre, pero no hoy, hoy no puedo por favor… tal vez más adelante. Hoy… hoy es su cumpleaños número 13.

-Está bien hijo, diré a Isabel que te mande tu desayuno de nuevo a tu cuarto.

Anthony vivía en su habitación desde que había llegado solo salía al jardín a cultivar sus rosas, le había costado tanto recrear ahí la Dulce Candy, pero lo había logrado y al igual que el año anterior en Lakewood había florecido el 07 de mayo la primer rosa en Escocia, ni siquiera eso lo había animado ese día, el recuerdo de su amada opacaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Después del accidente que lo mantuvo tres días desmayado, había llegado con su padre a vivir a Escocia, a la mansión que había ocupado con su madre antes de morir e irse a América a vivir con la tía abuela y sus primos Cornwell. Había salido de ahí muy triste porque dejaba sus juguetes, pero la enfermedad de su madre ameritaba el cambio de clima y había regresado más triste de lo que se había ido. Había regresado con el corazón roto, sin su madre y sin el amor de su vida, encontrándose que su padre se había vuelto a casar un año después de la muerte de su madre con una mujer poco amable de nombre Isabel, la cual tenía dos hijas que ni siquiera quería conocer, Griselda y Daniela, la primera era mayor que él un año y la otra era un año menor que él, no había puesto mucha atención en ellas, pero ambas se desvivían por estar cerca de él, con el paso de los días fueron desistiendo de ello porque él solo vivía encerrado en su mundo, aún tenía que recuperar su oído el cual todavía tenía inflamado. El médico le había dicho que podía tardar hasta un año en sanar por completo. Los recuerdos volvían a su mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

_-Anthony hijo ¿Cómo estás? – _Era lo que escuchaba_._

_-Bien, pero me siento mareado ¿Y Candy? – _Su voz casi no la escuchaba tenía que gritar fuerte para escucharse.

-_¡Candy, Candy! Al haber… caído del caballo estar… muerta._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Perdón… Anthony…lo siento… es cierto…_

No escuchaba bien perdió el sentido con el oído reventado sentía que el vértigo se apoderaba de él y no recobró el conocimiento hasta que su padre llegó.

_-Papá ¡llévame contigo, por favor!_

_-¿Estás seguro? Elroy no me lo permitirá._

_-Sin ella ya no tiene caso que regrese a Lakewood._

_-¿Y tus primos?_

_-Sin ella, ellos también se marcharán con sus padres._

_-Está bien Anthony partiremos lo antes posible._

Anthony seguía llorando perdido en sus recuerdos y no sabía que su padre había hablado con George para hacerlo pasar por muerto, solo así Elroy renunciaría a él, ya que era el segundo en la sucesión al Clan de los Andrew después de William Albert Andrew, su cuñado.

_-George, por favor por la amistad que un día nos unió, te lo pido y por el amor que sé le tenías a Rosemary._

_-Vincent… está bien, lo haré, pero cuando sea necesario revelar este secreto entre tú y yo, lo haré, todo por el bien de Anthony y los Andrew._

Vincent nunca explicó a George el motivo de llevarse a Anthony, nunca le dijo que era por la muerte de Candy, sino George le hubiera aclarado que todo era un error del oído de Anthony que le había jugado una mala pasada, ya que la verdadera conversación había sido otra.

_-Anthony, mi niño, que bueno que despertaste hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Bien, pero me siento mareado ¿Y Candy?_

_-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Sólo eso sabes decir? ¡Ella es la que debería haber caído del caballo y estar muerta!_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Perdón Anthony, perdón por decir esto, lo siento, pero es cierto, ese es mi sentimiento. ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!_

El doctor llegaba y Elroy era sacada de la habitación, no supo más de él hasta que Vincent le anunciaba de su muerte. Elroy solo organizó un funeral simbólico, ya que por ser Vincent el padre tenía todo el derecho de reclamarlo. Elroy Andrew regresó a la mansión arrepentida de la última plática que tuvo con su nieto, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan dura con él su corazón no habría fallado.

Ella siempre se sintió culpable por la muerte de su sobrino y encontró en Candy la manera de descargar su frustración. Ya había pasado un año de aquel accidente y una misa era dedicada a Anthony en la iglesia de Lakewood, Candy asistía solamente porque era para él, pero no tenía la intención de regresar a la mansión de las rosas, sin Anthony no tenía caso vivir ahí.

En el otro lado del mundo Anthony asistía a una misa también, pero en honor a Candy, él también seguía muy triste, pero sabía que tenía que salir adelante. Daniela y Griselda lo habían acompañado junto con Isabel y su padre, él no tenía nada en contra de la familia de su padre, pero simplemente no eran su familia, extrañaba mucho a sus primos, pero no sabía dónde localizarlos ya que intuía que ellos también al estar enamorados de Candy también habían abandonado Lakewood, al único que sabía cómo contactar era a su tío abuelo William, así que le escribiría una carta para pedirle la dirección de sus primos y disculparse por no haber estado con ellos todo ese año, había decidido salir adelante por fin después de un año encerrado, aunque no le quitaba la tristeza en su corazón, ni la quitaría de su alma, pero tenía que salir adelante.

-Por ti hermosa, por ti saldré adelante pecosa. – Recordó su frase que siempre le decía "eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras" y una carcajada llegaba a su mente, una carcajada que para él era un maravilloso canto. –Te amo Candy, nunca te lo dije, porque tontamente decidí hacerlo después de la cacería sabía que tú correspondías a mis sentimientos, pero al haberte perdido me di cuenta de que no debí haber callado porque solo quería estar contigo, yo quería ser tu esposo y que tu fueras mi esposa, te amo pecosa siempre te amaré.

Anthony abandonaba la misa distraído y tanto Daniela como Griselda se empujaban una a la otra para animarse a hablar con él, pero el solo lo ignoraba, no le caían mal, pero tampoco le caían bien. Vincent los enviaría pronto a un Colegio, un internado en Londres, pero al saber que los Andrew habían mandado ahí a sus primos Cornwell, decidió que estudiarían en Escocia, ahí también había buenos colegios, Anthony iniciaría la preparatoria y después iría a la universidad.

Daniela era la más animada para hablar con Anthony y al ser un poco menor de él se sentía con ventaja sobre su hermana a quien también le gustaba el guapo rubio, ambas querían su atención, pero ninguna lo había conseguido.

-Hola. – Dijo Daniela.

-Hola. – Contestó Anthony amablemente.

-¿No te cansas de estar con las rosas?

-No, las rosas igual que lo eran para mi madre son mi pasatiempo.

-Pues que aburrido ¿No quieres mejor otros pasatiempos?

-No, pronto iré al Colegio y no creo tener mucho tiempo para otro pasatiempo, además el cuidar de las rosas requiere mucho tiempo. – Daniela tenía que ser más lista que su hermana si quería la atención del rubio y si las rosas eran su pasión tendría que darle el lado aunque fuera aburrido.

-Veo que a ese rosal blanco le pones mucho empeño ¿Cuándo va a florecer nuevamente?

-Ese rosal es muy especial y solo florece en mayo, el día 7 para ser exactos.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Las veces que ha florecido si, veremos el siguiente año.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Dulce Candy.

-¿Dulce Candy? Que nombre tan raro para una flor ¿No te parece?

-Para mí es el nombre más hermoso que hay.

-En fin. – Le dijo con algo de reproche, no sabía por qué le molestaba ese nombre. - ¿Tú le pusiste así?

-Sí, Candy es el nombre de la niña más buena del mundo y también la más hermosa, vivíamos en Lakewood los dos.

-¿Qué tiene de especial una chica de América? Las de Europa somos más bonitas.

-No solo era su belleza exterior lo que la hacía especial sino su belleza interior.

Desde ese momento Daniela empezó a crear un odio hacia todo lo relacionado con América, hablaba de esa Candy como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa y eso la desesperaba, estaba celosa de la tal Candy.

-¿Y dónde está esa maravillosa criatura?

-Ella… ella murió… - Dijo Anthony con su rostro triste y la mirada perdida en el rosal de la Dulce Candy, intentando no derramar sus lágrimas.

-Bueno, lo siento por ella, pero lo hecho, hecho está. – Dijo de una manera tan poco sutil que Anthony se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la mansión inmediatamente.

-Con permiso.

-Pero… - Daniela iba tras de él, pero Anthony no la escuchaba y era interceptada por Griselda.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó curiosa.

-Nada, hablábamos en el jardín y de pronto se metió molesto.

-Vaya hermanita, por lo que veo perdiste tu oportunidad.

-No lo creo. – Dijo con una sonrisa decidida, imaginando muchos escenarios que podía recrear para estar al lado de ese rubio, que además de ser extremadamente guapo era rico y le gustaba bastante.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí empiezo la nueva historia que me vino a la mente, espero sea de su agrado es diferente a la anterior, que si bien no tendrá mucho drama tampoco sera tan melosa como la anterior, la cual tengo que admitir es mi favorita por ser la primera que escribí, espero me tengan un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones ya que no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero les prometo que trataré de hacerlo y en cuanto tenga listo el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré cuanto antes para que sigan leyendo. Espero sus comentarios y PM si no están a gusto con los comentarios en público como la vez anterior, espero a mis amigas de Colombia! Saludos a todas ustedes bellas! ya arrancaron las vistas con México, Colombia, Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, España, Guatemala, China, Ecuador, Perú y Costa Rica, un saludos a cada una de ustedes niñas y un fuerte abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO II**

**07 DE MAYO DE 1912.**

Nuevamente era ese día, todos los días se había podido levantar a pesar de la tristeza que tenía en su corazón, pero el cumpleaños de Candy era un día en el cual no tenía la más mínima intención de salir de su habitación, no había escuela y si la hubiera, no tendría la más mínima intención de asistir, no era flojo mucho menos irresponsable, pero ese día era solo para ella, para dedicarle todos sus pensamientos, para recordar su mirada, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos, para recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vio, no quería olvidarla.

-Anthony, buenos días.

-Buenos días, padre.

-¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

-Hoy no tengo hambre padre, discúlpame con tu esposa y sus hijas.

-¿No baja otra vez? – Preguntó Isabel.

-No, hoy no, es 07 de mayo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Esa fecha es sagrada para Anthony.

-Que raro es tu hijo.

-Déjalo Isabel, mejor cuida a tus hijas, que a veces no sabes ni donde andan. – Isabel lo miró indignada por sus palabras, pero no podía pelear, sabía que tenía las de perder ya que efectivamente esas dos a veces ni siquiera le avisaban donde iban a ir, y mucho menos con quien.

Más tarde tocaron nuevamente la puerta del cuarto de Anthony.

-Anthony vamos, abre. – Decía Daniela. Anthony no respondía no estaba de humor, dejando de insistir un poco después.

Anthony cerró los ojos y miró al techo de su habitación suspirando "_Feliz cumpleaños pecosa mía_" ya era de noche y había estado todo el día ahí, solo pensando en su amada Candy.

Candy por su parte se encontraba en la habitación del Colegio, acababa de llegar a la habitación de los chicos en donde le habían festejado su cumpleaños, días atrás le habían dado una fotografía de su príncipe de las rosas y evocó su recuerdo.

-Anthony, gracias por haberme regalado un cumpleaños, si supieras cuanto te extraño. – Decía mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas. En eso en el silencio del cuarto tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados escuchó "_Feliz cumpleaños pecosa mía"_ lo escuchó tan claro en su corazón que más lágrimas corrieron por sus bellos ojos, quedándose por fin dormida profundamente con la fotografía de su amado príncipe de las rosas.

-Gracias Anthony. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

Anthony se decidía y escribía la carta al tío William en donde le preguntaba por sus primos, por la tía abuela, por su salud y se disculpaba por no haber escrito antes, le contaba que ya estaba mucho mejor de su oído y que pronto lo darían de alta recuperándose al 100%.

George recibía con agrado la carta entusiasmado de leerla y saber si estaba bien, pero no podía decir aún nada a Albert ni a Elroy, así que le respondió en nombre del tío abuelo William. Anthony al recibir la carta estaba muy feliz, porque por fin podría saber dónde localizar a sus primos, pero al leerla su decepción fue muy grande al no obtener lo que buscaba, excusándose el tío abuelo, de no saber dónde estaban por el momento con exactitud los Cornwell Andrew, pero se comprometía en pronto mandarle una dirección para que estuviera en contacto con ellos.

-¿Qué es eso Anthony? - Preguntó Vincent.

-Es una carta del tío abuelo.

-¿Del tío abuelo? – Preguntó asustado.

-Sí, le he escrito para preguntar por Stear y Archie y también para saber de la tía abuela.

-¿Y qué te respondió? – Preguntó nervioso pero tratando de ocultarlo.

-Nada en concreto, no sabe dónde están mis primos mis tíos viajan mucho, pero prometió que investigaría bien donde estaban. Dice que la tía abuela está muy bien que está en la mansión de Inglaterra.

-¿Inglaterra?

-Sí, tal vez está cerca de los muchachos, recuerdo que ahí nos quería enviar antes de que ocurriera el accidente. – Dijo melancólico.

-Tal vez solo vino de negocios Anthony.

-Tal vez, no estaría de más si envío una carta a la Madre Superiora del Colegio preguntando por ellos.

-No creo que te den informes Anthony, es un colegio muy exclusivo, ahí estudio tu madre, y nunca daban información de nadie, dímelo a mí que me costaba mucho tener contacto con ella.

-¿Y cómo le hacías?

-George me ayudaba.

-¿George?

-Sí, él era muy amigo mío.

-¡Tal vez él podría ayudarme!

-No lo sé Anthony, no sé si aún trabaje para el tío William.

Anthony se sentía frustrado, no podía localizar a sus primos y eso lo frustraba, además de que las cartas a América duraban muchísimo tiempo.

A escondidas de su padre escribió una carta para el Real Colegio San Pablo, la hizo a nombre de Alistear y Archivald Cornwell, pero omitió el remitente porque si no estudiaban ahí lo mejor sería que la carta fuera a la basura, y si ellos la recibían de seguro la responderían inmediatamente.

Anthony estaba feliz de la idea que se le había ocurrido, Londres no estaba tan lejos como Chicago y la carta llegaría en unas semanas y con suerte, si ellos estaban ahí le responderían de inmediato, pensaba que iba a decirles, cómo les diría sobre la muerte de Candy era un tema que le dolía tratar.

Se decidió a hablarles sobre él, cómo estaba, cómo le había ido después del accidente y en donde estudiaba, les decía sobre la nueva estirpe de rosas que estaba creando, aunque no les mencionaba que era en honor a la pecosa también, aún no tenía éxito pero seguía intentándolo.

En el Colegio San Pablo una carta llegaba al cuarto de los Cornwell, una carta con los nombres de Archivald y Alistear Cornwell pero sin remitente alguno, sin embargo algo les hizo a ambos tomar la carta y eso era la letra con la que estaba escrita, una letra que ambos conocían muy bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo también hacía tiempo que no la habían vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué es eso Stear?

-Es una carta Archie.

-¿Carta de quién?

-No lo sé, no tiene remitente, pero viene de Escocia.

-¿Escocia? ¿Quién de la familia está allá?- Preguntó Archie curioso tomando la carta entre las manos corroborando lo primero que pensó al verla.

-No lo sé Archie, solo recuerdo al tío Vincent, él sigue viviendo allá con su nueva familia ¿Querrá decirnos algo? –Decía un Stear extrañado.

-¿Sobre qué? Sin Anthony ya no somos familia, pero hay algo extraño en esta carta, ¿No te has dado cuenta Stear?

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba el despistado inventor que si bien al principio reconoció la letra de Anthony lo pasó de largo al considerarlo improbable.

-Vela por ti mismo Stear. – Archie le dio nuevamente la carta a Stear para que viera la letra la cual él despistado muchacho no había visto bien, Archie sabía que era una letra que ambos conocían muy bien, Anthony era el que mejor letra tenía y siempre era el que escribía los inventos de Stear para que todos pudieran entenderle.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo Stear asombrado, con los ojos llorosos - ¿Qué broma es esta? ¿Quién será tan cruel para hacernos esto? – Iba a romper la carta, pero Archie lo detuvo.

-¡No Stear! ¡Espera!, vamos a ver que dice, tal vez dentro diga quien es o qué quiere.

Abrieron la carta y efectivamente, esa letra no solo era muy parecida a la letra de Anthony era exactamente igual y les hablaba del accidente, de cómo se había recuperado, de donde vivía, de su nueva estirpe de rosas, pero nunca mencionó a Candy, y si el que escribía realmente era Anthony lo primero que haría era preguntar por ella, ellos sabían cuánto amaba Anthony a Candy y que ella era lo primordial para él, así que quien quiera que haya escrito esa carta no conocía realmente a Anthony, era alguien que los quería incomodar ¿Con qué fin? Solo él lo sabría, rompieron la carta indignados ante tal atrevimiento, si volvían a recibir una carta así se encargarían personalmente de ir a esa dirección y le romperían la cara al gracioso que lo había hecho. A pesar de ello ambos muchachos estaban sorprendidos con la carta, venía de Escocia del lugar donde venía su familia, eran demasiadas coincidencias con su primo, pero él había fallecido y aunque ellos deseaban que aún viviera, en sus corazones algo se había despertado insertando una duda en cada uno de ellos, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a revelarla al otro, ambos se callarían esa duda después de todo era algo remotamente probable.

-¿Stear le decimos a Candy?

-No Archie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Candy aún no puede olvidar a Anthony, ya ves que el otro día al ver su fotografía lloró solo de verlo.

-Si Stear, y no sabes cuánto me dolió que a pesar del tiempo aún lo ama.

-Vamos Archie, Candy no es para nosotros, además tú estás con Annie, aceptaste cuidarla.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo único que me ha detenido en decirle mis sentimientos a Candy.

-Eso y Grandchester.

-¡Grandchester! ¡Él no la merece!- Dicho Archie apretando los puños en señal de enojo y desesperación al saber que la rubia estaba intentando darse una nueva oportunidad con ese rebelde y no con él como siempre lo había soñado.

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros hermanito, a Candy nadie la gana, ella se entrega y ya entregó su corazón a Anthony, ahora hay que esperar a ver a quien elige nuevamente.

-Lo sé hermano, lo sé. – Dijo suspirando decaído. - ¿Y si Candy recibió una Carta igual? – Dijo asaltándole esa duda que no se callaría, él no quería ver sufrir a Candy nuevamente como lo había hecho hace ya dos años atrás.

-Tienes razón Archie, hay que averiguar mañana, no podemos dejar que la molesten así, si para nosotros fue cruel para Candy sería devastador.

Otro día Stear y Archie se las arreglaban para ver a Candy sin que tuvieran problemas en el Colegio.

-¿Crees que Candy nos diga algo? –Preguntaba Stear al sentirse inseguro de cómo abordar el tema con la rubia.

-Tal vez no Archie, pero vamos a averiguar.

-¡Hola Candy! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Bien Candy, solo queremos saber cómo estás y si has recibido alguna carta. – En eso Archie le pegaba un codazo. – ¡Auch! – El poco tacto de Stear le había valido un bien merecido golpe por parte de Archie quien estaba dándose palmadas mentales por la metida de pata de su hermano.

-¿Una Carta?

-Si alguna carta del tío abuelo William. – Decía Archie reponiendo el error en el que había caído Stear.

-No he recibido ninguna carta, la última carta que recibí es del hogar de Ponny y eso fue hace más de un mes. –Decía Candy un poco insegura de si se referían realmente al tío William.

-Ya veo. –Decía aun nervioso Stear.

-¿Por qué lo preguntan? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntaba Candy tratando de indagar un poco más.

-¿Qué si pasa algo? No, para nada Candy, solo curiosidad, ya que a nosotros tampoco nos ha escrito. – Decía intranquilo Stear.

-¿Y eso es raro? – Seguía preguntando insegura por el comportamiento de sus primos.

-Pues no, pero pensábamos que pronto vendría a Inglaterra a visitar a la tía abuela. –Contestó más seguro Archie.

-Pues no, si eso pasa no creo que el tío abuelo o la tía abuela me quieran en la mansión. –Aseguró Candy ya un poco más tranquila al ver que Archie contestaba mas seguro.

-¿Pero qué dices Candy? El tío abuelo te ha adoptado y por lo que sé te estima bastante.

-Tal vez, bueno chicos me voy no vaya a ser que me descubran, hasta pronto. – Decía Candy mas tranquila decidiéndose a marchar una vez que vio que ninguno de los Cornwell le dirían realmente lo que querían saber, así que corrió alegremente y se perdió rápido entre los alumnos.

-¿Lo ves Archie? Candy no recibió ninguna Carta.

-Sí, sabrá Dios quien fue el chistoso que hizo algo así. – Decía Archie aún intranquilo al igual que Stear.

Archie había unido nuevamente la carta, por alguna extraña razón se habían arrepentido de haberla roto y se la dio a Stear para que finalmente la tirara, pero Stear por la misma razón que la unieron decidió guardarla pues había notado que la dirección para la respuesta era muy parecida a la dirección del papá de Anthony, no estaba seguro, pero tendría que averiguarlo de todas formas, los Andrew tenían una villa en Escocia y las vacaciones de verano del Colegio también eran ahí, así que si el siguiente verano iban a Escocia, él iría a averiguar a esa dirección para ver quien había sido el gracioso que la había enviado y así le preguntaría el por qué lo había hecho.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron pronto, pero Stear había olvidado la carta en la habitación del colegio y con las actividades en las que se entretenían y la avioneta de Terry, le era casi imposible tener tiempo para algo más, además no recordaba correctamente la dirección.

-Será mejor olvidar el asunto, total Anthony ya está descansando y ya no hemos recibido otra carta. – Se dijo a sí mismo. Anthony por su parte había esperado por meses la respuesta del Colegio San Pablo, la cual no había llegado, desanimándose una vez más porque sus primos tampoco estaban ahí, de haber sido así ya hubiera recibido su respuesta, ellos lo querían como a otro hermano igual que él a ellos y su enamoramiento por Candy lo habían hecho a un lado para que él fuera feliz, dándose cuenta de que Candy también estaba interesado en él. Anthony lo sabía, él sabía que Candy sentía algo muy especial por él, ella se lo había dicho una vez con palabras "Tú me gustas porque eres Anthony, el príncipe no me importa" le había dicho una vez entre miradas tímidas y un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ella y el asombro y felicidad por parte de él.

-Tú también me gustabas pecosa, es más no solo me gustabas, yo te amaba Candy y yo soñé muchas veces el que fueras mi esposa.

-Candy, otra vez Candy. ¿No entiendes que ella ya está muerta? – Dijo una voz molesta a sus espaldas, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien llegaba a su lado.

-No tienes por qué hablar así de ella Daniela, Candy merece tu respeto. – Le respondió un tanto indignado por ser interrumpido en su privacidad.

-¡No! No lo merece, ella tiene tu atención y todo y amor ¿Y yo? ¿Qué tengo yo? –Preguntó de pronto con una indignación que ni el mismo Anthony comprendía de donde había salido.

-Lo siento Daniela. – Dijo apenado. – Yo amo a Candy y siempre lo haré, siento que tú tengas esos sentimientos por mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Daniela salió corriendo con mucho más coraje que antes y Anthony fue tras de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla, era la hija de su madrastra y él no quería lastimarla, al subir las escaleras pisó mal y fue a dar hasta el piso nuevamente. Anthony la levantó y la llevó a su habitación para llamar rápidamente a su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió Anthony?

-Daniela, resbaló y cayó por las escaleras.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo Griselda e Isabel alarmadas corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija, mientras Vincent iba por un médico. El accidente no había pasado a mayores, solo una pierna rota y un chichón en la cabeza, nada de cuidado, pero Anthony se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo pasar? – Decía mientras Daniela le sonreía feliz.

-¡Pasa Anthony! – Decía emocionada de tener al rubio en su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, y ahora me siento mucho mejor. – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida al rubio.

-Gracias por no decir que por mi culpa pasó el accidente.

-No fue tu culpa, yo no debí subir corriendo.

-Me alegra que estés bien. – Dijo con su bella sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Decía Daniela con una linda sonrisa.

Daniela era una chica de cabello abundante, ondulado y castaño claro, era de tez blanca, con unos ojos de color miel grandes y muy bonitos, siempre traía una media cola y un lazo en ella. Anthony la veía y reconocía que era muy bonita y que cada vez su belleza aumentaba, ya tenía quince años, era toda una señorita digna de ser comprometida con algún caballero, pero aún no recibía ninguna oferta de matrimonio, lo mismo que su hermana. Su familia era española su mamá había conocido a su padre en uno de los viajes del Capitán después de quedar ella también viuda, convenciéndolo pronto de casarse, ya que ella sola no podría mantener a sus hijas casándose poco después de conocerse, cuando aún Griselda y Daniela era muy pequeñas. Vincent las llevó a vivir a Escocia a la casa que antes compartía con Rosemary y donde había nacido Anthony, al ella enfermar los llevó a América ya que la familia de ella se había mudado allá y él no podía cuidarla por sus constantes viajes. Al morir Rosemary él regresó solo a su casa, no podía cuidar de Anthony, cuando se casó con Isabel quería traerlo de regreso a vivir con él, pero la Sra. Elroy no se lo permitió alegando que ahora era feliz junto a sus primos y él no se negó a que fuera feliz. Eso y la poca disposición de su nueva esposa en cuidar de su hijo lo terminaron por hacer desistir con la idea de llevarlo a su lado a Escocia.

Poco a poco Anthony y Daniela se hicieron muy amigos y empezaban a salir a fiestas con amigos del Colegio, Anthony no era mucho de fiestas, pero de vez en cuando la acompañaba para que no fuera sola, Griselda solo los veía de lejos, molesta, celosa de las atenciones que ahora recibía su hermana menor, ella creía que no era justo ya que al ser ella mayor, ella debería tener novio primero, sin embargo se la pasaba rechazando a cada uno de los pretendientes que tenía no permitiendo que llegaran a hacer una petición formal a la familia. Daniela en cambio, se encargaba de decir que Anthony era su novio y con ello espantaba a todas las jóvenes que lo revoloteaban y si alguna no hacía caso, ella se encargaba personalmente de hacerlo, a Anthony no le molestaba que lo hiciera, no era verdad que eran novios, pero tampoco llegaba alguien que lo hiciera olvidar a su pecosa, así que no le incomodaba que las chicas no lo estuvieran acosando.

Una noche Isabel organizó una fiesta para ver si encontraba prometido para sus hijas, ya que Griselda tenía 17 años y aún estaba sin compromiso y eso no era muy bien visto entre las chicas de sociedad y más a la que ahora pertenecían. Daniela se alistaba para el famoso baile, sin mucho esmero porque ella iba a casarse con Anthony, fuera como fuera, aún no eran novios pero desde su caída eran mucho más cercanos. Se peinó con dos coletas para parecer una niña menor y se puso un sencillo vestido de holanes, se amarró unos moños grandes en cada cola y no salió hasta que estaba empezando el baile, no quería que su mamá la regresara a cambiar de nuevo, en cambio Griselda había sido vestida con un elegante ajuar y era poco probable que pasara inadvertida. Griselda era de cabello lacio con el color más oscuro que el de su hermana, pero también de ojos color miel, muy bonita también, aunque más seria, eso no le quitaba que era envidiosa de lo que la rodeaba.

Anthony bajaba las escaleras tan guapo como siempre, siendo observado por las jóvenes que habían asistido, todas creían que era el novio de Daniela y no podían acercarse a él ya que estaban advertidas, pero no tenía nada de malo admirar a tan guapo galán y echarse un deleite a la pupila mientras bajaba la escalinata en busca de alguien. Griselda fue a su encuentro aprovechando que no estaba su hermana, cosa que no le gustó a Isabel ya que se había dado cuenta que sus dos hijas gustaban de su hijastro, pero las dos no podían quedarse con él, ella sabía que Anthony no solo heredaría los negocios de su padre al ser el único varón que tenía, sino que heredaría la enorme fortuna de su madre, que era en verdad cuantiosa.

-Hola Anthony. –Se acercó coqueta a saludarlo y sonreírle ampliamente mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Hola Griselda. – Contestó amablemente con su hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Y Daniela?

-No ha bajado ¿Quieres bailar? – Anthony iba a negarse, pero Isabel llegó primero para llevarla a presentar a otros muchachos que podrían ser buenos partidos para ella.

-Con permiso Anthony ¿No te importa si me la llevo? –Preguntó con falsa amabilidad Isabel.

-No se preocupe Isabel, adelante, yo estoy esperado a Daniela.

-Daniela no tarda en bajar.

En eso cuando Anthony voltea hacia la escalera una silueta delgada de dos coletas y vestido de holanes viene bajando lentamente los escalones. Con el reflejo de la luz y la oscuridad del sitio, un rostro pecoso de ojos verdes se apareció en su mente.

-¡Candy! – Dijo asombrado acercándose como si estuviera en un sueño, fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, tratando de tocar ese rostro con sus manos. - ¡Candy! –Volvió a decir con una sonrisa tan encantadora y una mirada tan brillante que Daniela jamás le había visto.

-¡Anthony! Soy yo ¡Daniela! – Le gritó para sacarlo de su trance, Anthony sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, bajó las escaleras nuevamente y se dirigió al jardín con el rostro triste y la mirada acuosa. Daniela lo seguía entre la multitud alcanzando a ver a donde se dirigía.

-¡Anthony! –Le gritó, Anthony la escuchó y volteó a verla. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. –Dijo Anthony aún asombrado por la revelación que acababa de tener.

-¡Yo no soy Candy! ¡Óyelo bien! ¡Candy está muerta y no volverá! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo ella está muerta! ¡MUERTA!... Y tú no lo estás y yo tampoco.

-¡No tienes que repetir algo que ya sé! Pero mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de ella.

-¡Ella no volverá para estar contigo! – Anthony se adentró más entre las rosas, sabía cómo meterse entre ellas, dejando a Daniela frustrada y llorando mientras pisoteaba algunas rosas que encontraba en su camino. Odiaba las rosas, odiaba América, pero sobre todo odiaba a Candy, por su culpa Anthony no podía fijarse en ella.

Desde ese día, su amistad tuvo un duro golpe y se distanciaron un tiempo, extrañando ambos su compañía.

-Tal vez fui muy duro con Daniela, ella tiene razón en algo pecosa, tú nunca volverás a estar conmigo, pero como le explico eso a mi corazón si mi mente ya lo sabe. Te amo pecosa.

Candy también había tenido la clase a caballo por parte de Terry para hacerle ver que Anthony no volvería, ella también se había distanciado de Terry, pero al igual que Anthony extrañaba la compañía de Daniela, Candy extrañaba la de Terry.

-Extraño a Terry, aunque ha sido muy cruel y duro conmigo, sé que tiene razón en que tú ya no volverás a mi lado Anthony, pero… pero como le digo a mi corazón algo que se niega a comprender y mi mente ya lo sabe. Te amo Anthony.

Ambos rubios escuchaban en su mente el "Te amo" de cada uno, sonriendo y cerrando ambos los ojos y creyendo contestarse.

-Yo también te amo Candy.

-Yo también te amo Anthony.

Ambos corazones se unían en un mismo pensamiento, llegando a encontrarse en un punto fijo, creyendo que eran palabras soltadas al viento, sin saber que a cada uno le había llegado su mensaje.

Continuara...

Buen día a todas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho. No se preocupen no tardare tanto primero Dios jejeje. Me da gusto saber de las chicas de Colombia, espero sigan comunicándose conmigo, Mayely y Nataly me gustaría que enseñaran algunos de los dibujos que tienen de mi rubio adorado, yo intento dibujar pero los personajes de Candy se me dificultan mucho, no se porque, de hecho el que esta en el perfil del EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY yo lo hice jajajaja no me gustó mucho pero ahí lo puse. Espero sus comentarios y sus PM cuídense mucho y les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una, saludos!

Los personajes ya saben que no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados un rato para darles otra oportunidad de vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO III**

**07 DE MAYO DE 1913**

-Una vez más es tu cumpleaños princesa… mi bella durmiente y te sigo extrañando como si fuera el primer día. Hoy es tu cumpleaños número XV y sería el día perfecto para pedir tu mano.

-Buenos días Anthony, hoy es mi cumpleaños número XV y no se qué hacer con mi vida, el colegio no funciona para mí, necesito hacer algo por mí misma. Todo sería tan diferente si estuvieras aquí, tal vez ya te hubiera convencido de que pidieras mi mano al tío abuelo William. – Decía esto riendo porque sabía bien que Anthony lo hubiera hecho por sí mismo, ella lo sabía, lo intuía, él le había dicho hace tanto tiempo que la quería, que le gustaba, sus recuerdos comenzaban a doler de nueva cuenta y la tristeza se apoderaba una vez más de ella, pero de pronto recordó algo.

-Feliz cumpleaños pecosa mía, espero que celebres con alegría este día donde quiera que te encuentres, te amo. – Anthony también comenzaba a ser invadido por ese sentimiento nuevamente, la tristeza, pero recordó el día que le había prometido algo a Candy y que la verdad había olvidado por completo.

-"_La soledad no nos vencerá!"_

_-"Nunca Anthony"… _Gracias mi príncipe de las rosas.

-Gracias, mi princesa encantada.

Candy y Anthony pasaron ese día en su habitación, pero algo había cambiado en cada uno de ellos, habían decidido seguir adelante y olvidar el dolor de su muerte, Candy pensaba en Terry y Anthony pensaba en Daniela.

Con el paso del tiempo, Anthony terminaba su preparatoria y Candy huía en busca de su propio destino, ella no sabía aún que estudiaría, en cambio Anthony iría a la facultad de medicina.

-¿Quieres estudiar medicina? ¿Para qué si eres rico? Tú no necesitas de eso. –Decía una irónica Daniela a quien le costaba mucho creer que una persona de la posición de Anthony quisiera tener una carrera en vez de dedicarse a vivir de la fortuna que heredaría y de los negocios que tenía su padre.

-Lo sé, sin embargo quiero ayudar a las personas que menos tienen. – Contestaba Anthony muy seguro de lo que deseaba hacer, no comprendiendo mucho los comentarios de Daniela.

-Pero eso no te deja dinero. – Insistía la joven.

-Tal vez, pero me deja la satisfacción de ayudar a los que menos tienen. – Anthony recordaba que Candy le había dicho que en el hogar siempre había un niño enfermo y casi nunca había para llevarle a un médico y era raro el doctor que prestaba sus servicios gratuitos. El haría eso, iría al hogar de Ponny a conocer la colina de Ponny, conocer a sus madres y cumplir esa promesa que hizo el día de su muerte.

-Bueno allá tú. –El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la caprichosa chica quien seguía tratando de persuadirlo. – Si a ti te gusta, yo te voy a apoyar. –Decía Daniela dándole la razón pensando que mas adelante podría convencerlo para que sacara provecho de su profesión.

-¿Tú que vas a estudiar Daniela?

-No lo sé, nada yo creo, voy a terminar mis estudios y me prepararé para ser una buena esposa. – Anthony no dijo nada, no le agradaba mucho la forma de pensar de Daniela, pero después de Candy no había conocido a nadie que pensara como ella, así que tal vez era normal, no le gustaba, pero tal vez él podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. De pronto se le vino a la mente su prima Eliza, la cual siempre decía que se prepararía para ser una excelente esposa dándole también a entender que se prepararía para ser "su" esposa, cosa que a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y al escuchar a Daniela decir lo mismo, tuvo ese mismo sentimiento de incomodidad, aún no estaba preparado para el matrimonio.

– _Todo sería tan diferente si fueras tu pecosa. –_ Pensaba para sí mismo.

Anthony partiría a la facultad de medicina que se encontraba en Londres, ya estaba en la estación del tren y se había despedido de todos, salvo de Daniela que no lo dejaba ir.

-Bien Daniela, te veré pronto. – Le decía tranquilo mientras ella lloraba, por lo menos sería un año sin verlo. En un arrebato ella se acercó a sus labios y lo besó bruscamente. Anthony se asombró ante tal inesperada acción y aunque no se separó de pronto por la sorpresa, si lo hizo delicadamente, se puso muy serio y se dio la media vuelta subiendo al tren sin voltear atrás.

-¡Anthony, lo siento! – Decía Daniela para sí misma, él ya no la escuchaba. Él ya se había ido.

Anthony iba triste y pensativo en el tren, así no esperaba su primer beso, para él un beso debía nacer de lo más profundo de su corazón y debía ser tierno, apasionado, lento y con la persona indicada, él ya la había encontrado hacía mucho tiempo, pero desaprovechó tantas veces la oportunidad de besarla solo por creerse demasiado joven para hacerlo, cuan arrepentido estaba de no haber besado a su pecosa y ahora, ahora ese primer beso que le habían dado no era ni especial, ni esperado. No quería despreciar a Daniela, pero ese beso debió haber sido con Candy. -"_hubiera sido muy diferente si hubieras sido tu princesa mía"._

Los Cornwell se habían quedado en Londres, a pesar de las amenazas de guerra que ya empezaban a surgir, seguían en el Colegio hasta que recibieran una orden diferente.

-Archie ¿Alguna noticia de Candy?

-No Stear, aún nada.

-Lo bueno que partió a tiempo, de seguro ya llegó al hogar de Ponny.

-De seguro ya está con ese imbécil. – Decía Archie molesto.

-Calma Archie, Candy no es ese tipo de muchacha, ella es una dama, decente y honesta.

-¡Archie! ¡Archie! – Llegaba Annie corriendo, quien desde la huía de Candy era un poco más atrevida al igual que Patty.

-¿Qué sucede damita?

-Llegó carta de Candy, Archie. – Decía Annie recuperando con dificultad el aliento.

-¿De Candy? – Decía alegre el gatito esperando abrirla para leerla. En ella les contaba que estaba estudiando para enfermera y les platicaba sobre el examen que le había Marie Jane para poder aceptarla.

-¡Enfermera! Debe de verse muy linda en su uniforme blanco. – Decía Stear feliz.

-Si es verdad. – Decía Patty igual de feliz que él.

-Muchachos ¿Le contamos sobre la Guerra?

-No, no tiene caso preocuparla Stear. – Decía Annie, quien era un poco de la idea de no preocupar a los demás, no tenía caso que ella se enterara y estuviera preocupada por ellos.

-Tienes razón, además nos iremos a América de nuevo y ahí la veremos nuevamente, espero y sea muy pronto. – Decía Stear entusiasmado.

Para Anthony los días pasaban rápido, él no sabía mucho de la Guerra porque los tenían casi enclaustrados en la facultad, estudiando para ser los mejores médicos, era el lema de la facultad de medicina de Londres, era la más grande del país y una de las de mayor prestigio así como una de las más antiguas.

Anthony no había tenido tiempo para ir a la mansión de los Andrew en Londres, hasta que tuvo un día libre se decidió darse la tarea para hacerlo, ya tenía cerca de un año ahí y en vez de ir a su casa en Escocia, iría a la mansión Andrew, pero no le avisaría a su padre, era extraño pero él no quería que los contactara, siempre le ponía trabas y si no fuera porque el tío abuelo solo le daba evasivas para decirle donde estaban sus primos, desde cuando hubiera salido a buscarlos.

Anthony viajaba en carruaje por las calles de Londres, viendo que estaban desoladas, casi no había gente fuera de sus hogares. Pasó cerca del Colegio San Pablo y vio las puertas cerradas, no sabía si era porque era Domingo o si era porque ya estaba desalojado como la mayoría de los Colegios de ahí. Llegó tranquilamente a la mansión, adentrándose entre sus grandes jardines y extensos terrenos, todo estaba muy bien arreglado, parecía que vivían ahí, eso le dio animo de seguir adelante, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a la tía abuela, pero era mayor las ganas de saber de sus primos ya casi eran cuatro años sin verlos y creía que ya era suficiente tiempo.

El carruaje llegó a la puerta de la mansión por fin, se le había hecho eterno el recorrido, ya se había acostumbrado a que la mansión de Escocia fuera mucho más pequeña. Salió nervioso sintiendo un leve temblor en sus piernas que pronto controló, no sabía si estarían viviendo en la mansión Andrew o si alguien de la familia estuviera ahí, tenía que hacerlo tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado para poder volver ver a sus hermanos.

-Ayúdame Candy a encontrar pronto a mis primos, por favor pecosa. – Tocó el timbre de la mansión, abriéndose casi inmediatamente. Un hombre alto y con uniforme impecable lo recibió.

-Muy buenos días señor. – Decía amablemente Anthony ya que no conocía el nombre del mayordomo.

-Muy buenos días joven ¿En qué puedo servirle? –Contestó de igual forma el joven mayordomo.

-Estoy buscando a la Sra. Elroy Andrew.

-¿A quién anuncio?

-Al joven Anthony Brower Andrew. – El mayordomo tenía poco tiempo trabajando para la familia Andrew, así que no sabía quién era ese joven, pero al escuchar que era un Andrew lo hizo pasar al elegante salón. Elroy junto con George estaban en el despacho, había recibido la noticia de la desaparición de William y buscaban la forma de localizarlo. Los Cornwell ya se habían ido hacia unos meses atrás, pero ella aún no podía irse sin saber de William.

-Madame, hay algo que tengo que informarle. – Decía un afligido George ya que aunado a la preocupación de la desaparición de Albert tenía que revelar ese secreto que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-¿De qué se trata George? ¿Aún tienes más malas noticias? – Por el semblante de George, Elroy estaba más preocupada, lo veía ansioso y hasta algo desesperado e intuía que no solo era por la desaparición de William, que si bien lo estimaba mucho no era la primera vez que William se mantenía un tiempo incomunicado aunque tenía que reconocer que era la primera vez que duraba tanto tiempo sin comunicarse.

-No es propiamente una mala noticia madame, pero si es algo malo. – Decía George nervioso y mirando a los ojos a Elroy ya que ella esperaba que hablara de una vez, temía de su reacción por el atrevimiento que se había tomado.

-¡Habla George! ¿Qué más ha sucedido?

-Quiero hablarle sobre el joven Anthony. – Dijo finalmente el pobre George después de tanta presión que había sentido en su alma.

-¿Anthony? – En eso tocaron a la puerta, salvando por el momento a George. – Adelante.

-Con permiso Sra. Andrew. – Se anunció el mayordomo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Wilberth?

-La busca el joven Anthony Brower Andrew. – Al decir ese nombre tanto Elroy como George se voltearon a ver poniéndose blancos como el papel, uno porque sabía que era verdad y la otra porque se sorprendía por la broma que le estaban gastando.

-¿Anthony? – Dijo nuevamente la pobre mujer, era la segunda vez en ese rato que escuchaba el nombre de su sobrino adorado. Miró a George sabiendo que con el encontraría la respuesta y veía como este bajaba la mirada apenado, comprendiendo que había algo extraño en todo esto.

-No estoy para bromas Wilberth, dígale a ese joven que no estoy. – Elroy miraba fijamente a George esperando una explicación de todo.

-Disculpe madame, al ser un Andrew le dije que podía pasar al salón principal. – El pobre mayordomo se ponía nervioso al pensar que había cometido un grave error que podría costarle el trabajo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? - Preguntó Elroy molesta ante la mirada de asombro del mayordomo.

-No te preocupes Wilberth, yo lo atenderé. – Dijo George muy seguro de sus palabras, reduciendo la tensión que tenía el pobre Wilberth.

-¿Pero qué dices George? Esto debe de ser una broma, un farsante que quiere suplantar a mi sobrino. – Decía indignada Elroy, pero aun así esperaba que George hablara.

-Sra. Andrew, como le había dicho hace unos momentos de él quería hablarle ¿Vamos? – Elroy asentía cada vez más convencida de que algo ocultaba George, pero confiaba plenamente en él, así que se dejó guiar hasta el salón principal. – Solo déjeme explicarle, después de que el joven Anthony se haya ido. – Elroy asentía como una autómata, se estaba refiriendo a ese joven como si en realidad fuera Anthony.

Entraron al salón en donde estaba un joven rubio, alto, bien vestido, se veía fornido de espaldas, de un cuerpo atlético que miraba los retratos con detenimiento, quedándose en el cuadro de Rosemary Andrew, tocándolo con mucho cuidado.

-Buenos días. – Dijo nerviosa sin saber por qué, en eso vio voltearse a ese joven de enormes ojos azules, muy parecido a su William pero mucho más joven.

-Buenos días tía abuela. – Dijo seriamente, la quería pero aún tenía en su memoria la última conversación que tuvo con ella, en la cual le había dado la noticia que había cambiado su vida por completo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué broma es esta? – Preguntó asustada al ver según ella a un fantasma frente a ella, creía estar soñando.

-¿Broma? Disculpe tía abuela, pero no es ninguna broma. - Anthony pensaba que por la edad ya se estaba poniendo senil, así que volteo a ver a George buscando apoyo en él. –George, buenos días ¿Cómo está?, tía abuela ¿No me recuerda? Soy Anthony, Anthony Brower su sobrino.

-¡NO! ¡Anthony está muerto! – Gritó Elroy poniéndose muy nerviosa a punto de desmayarse. -¡George! – Decía la anciana apoyándose del brazo de George.

-Tranquilícese Sra. Andrew. - Decía el pobre George pensando que le daría un infarto a la vieja Elroy por la impresión que se había llevado.

-George ¿Qué está pasando? – Decía un confundido Anthony al escuchar que para ella él estaba muerto.

-En un momento les explico joven Brower. – Dijo saliendo a buscar las sales, mientras Anthony abanicaba a la tía abuela tomándole con su mano el pulso, reconociendo que lo tenía muy acelerado.

-¡Anthony! – Decía Elroy quien al tenerlo cerca lo reconoció verdaderamente. - ¡Anthony hijo! ¡Eres tú mi niño! – Decía antes de perder el conocimiento.

George entraba con las sales junto al mayordomo quienes se encargaban de subirla a su recámara. Ya a solas con Anthony este pedía explicaciones.

-Lo siento mucho Anthony.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué la tía abuela piensa que estoy muerto?

-El día del accidente, tu padre quería llevarte con él, pero la señora Andrew no lo permitiría, así que aprovechó que te pusiste mal antes de que ella se fuera y le dijo que habías muerto.

-¿Y tú le ayudaste?

-Tu padre me lo pidió, me dijo que tú le habías dicho que te querías ir con él, y no encontramos otra forma de hacerlo.

-Es verdad… yo quería irme por… - Se calló abruptamente – Pero pensé que ella había estado de acuerdo.

-No, la Señora Andrew nunca lo hubiera permitido, aunque usted no hubiera querido regresar con ella, se hubiera encargado de mantenerlo a su lado.

-¿Y mis primos? – Preguntó finalmente por ellos, a fin y al cabo por eso era por lo que había ido, y se había encontrado que para la familia Andrew era tan solo un fantasma, con razón nunca tuvo ni siquiera la más mínima noticia de alguno de ellos.

-Los jóvenes Cornwell acaban de abandonar el Colegio San Pablo y regresaron a América por lo de la Guerra, la señora Elroy y yo nos quedamos porque… - Anthony no lo dejó continuar interrumpiendo su alegato para expresar sus pensamientos.

-Yo les escribí a mis primos a ese Colegio hace unos años, pero obtuve respuesta, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo contestarle a un fantasma? Debieron pensar lo mismo que la tía abuela que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Joven, su tía abuela no sabía nada de esto, yo apenas se lo iba a decir cuando usted llegó.

-No te preocupes George, si estoy muerto para la familia puedo seguir así, con permiso, cuida a mis primos y a la tía abuela. – Sin decir más salió de la mansión apurado, triste, derrotado, lo creían muerto igual que Candy, como habrán sufrido sus primos al perderlo a él y a Candy al mismo tiempo ¿Sería conveniente avisarles que estaba vivo? Él los quería y los extrañaba mucho y no era justo que por una tonta mentira de su padre todo eso hubiera sucedido, no estaba de acuerdo aún con la tía abuela, ella había despreciado a Candy y no había sido sutil al enterarlo de su muerte, pero tampoco podía estar de acuerdo en cómo había hecho las cosas su padre. En eso estaba cuando George lo alcanzó, la propiedad era tan grande que aún no salía del inmenso jardín.

-Joven Anthony, la señora Elroy despertó y pregunta por usted. – Decía George agitado por la carrera que había emprendido para alcanzar al joven Brower.

-Está bien George. – Dijo más tranquilo regresando a la mansión. Los ojos de Elroy se llenaron de lágrimas, ya George le había explicado lo que había sucedido y le reveló el secreto que guardaba debido a la ausencia de William, solo Anthony era el único que podía firmar a nombre de los Andrew ya que al ser él el que manejaba todos los papeles del Clan, no había nunca dado de baja el nombre de Anthony, ni había una carta de defunción alguna que constatara su muerte, en resumidas cuentas Anthony solo estaba muerto para la familia ante la ley el seguía vivo.

-¡Anthony, hijo mío! ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Elroy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón acelerado de la emoción que sentía al tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella.

-Yo estoy bien tía abuela, mucho mejor recuperé por completo mi oído.

-¿Tu oído? – Preguntó la anciana ya que no sabía absolutamente nada del hecho que por poco pierde el oído por la caída.

-Sí, el accidente había dejado secuelas en él, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Anthony, tienes que volver conmigo a Chicago. – Dijo suplicante Elroy.

-No tía abuela, este es ahora mi hogar. – Dijo Anthony determinante, tenía miedo regresar a su querida América aún no se sentía preparado.

-¡NO! ¡Tu hogar es Lakewood! – Dijo desesperada.

-No tía abuela, desde que ella murió Lakewood ya no es mi hogar.

-¿Ella? – Elroy asumió que hablaba de Rosemary ya que era la única de la familia que había muerto.

-Tu madre te heredó la mansión de Lakewood Anthony, es tuya, y a ella le gustaría que vivieras ahí.

-Tal vez, cuando deje de doler vuelva a Chicago.

-Pensé que lo habías superado, cuando te veía correr con tus primos y con esa chiquilla pensé que habías superado su pérdida.

-¿Chiquilla? ¿De qué estás hablando tía abuela?

-De Candy, pensé que habías superado la muerte de tu madre gracias a ella.

-La muerte de mi madre nunca la superaré tía abuela, pero Lakewood no solo me recuerda la muerte de mi madre, sino también la muerte de Candy.

-¿De Candy? Pero Candy…

-Si tía abuela, sé que nunca fue de tu agrado, pero yo la amaba tía, de hecho había pedido permiso al tío abuelo para cortejarla y había obtenido una respuesta positiva. El día del accidente recibí la carta, y ese día le pediría ser mi novia, pero los planes cambiaron y al perderla a ella… perdí todo…

-Anthony, pero Candy… - Iba a hablar para aclarar su error, pero Anthony la interrumpió nuevamente, él no quería escucharla hablar mal de su adorada pecosa.

-Lo sé tía abuela, pero yo la amaba… ahora mi vida está aquí, estoy estudiando para ser médico y no pienso volver a América, además pronto me casaré. – Mintió para que no siguiera insistiendo en que regresara.

-¿Casarte? – Preguntó sorprendida, para ella ahora que había regresado a la familia era algo que se le hacía imposible, ya que había manejado varios posibles escenarios en donde por fin uniría a Anthony con Eliza.

-Si tía abuela, en cuanto concluya mis estudios me casaré.

-¿Es tu última palabra? – Preguntó indignada.

-Es mi última palabra, lo que si me gustaría es volver a ver a mis primos Stear y Archie.

-Muy bien hijo, hablaré con ellos para informarles sobre ti.

-Gracias tía abuela. – Se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente diciéndole que la visitaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo, pero Anthony no quería hacerlo, quería dejar todo atrás.

Elroy con la nueva información que había obtenido estaba muy feliz, había recuperado a su nieto favorito y lo mejor de todo es que creía a Candy muerta, no lo sacaría de su error, cuando él se enterara ya sería más adelante, ahora sería cuestión de conocer a su prometida para ver qué clase de muchacha era y así poder detener el compromiso de Eliza, quien ya estaba próxima a casarse pero aún había tiempo de impedirlo. Elroy pensaba que la boda de Eliza podía ser detenida ya que había sido arreglada bastante rápido y que la boda de Anthony al no ser aprobada por ella no era válida de realizarse, pero tendría que actuar lo más pronto posible para que esos dos se comprometieran pronto y así cuando Anthony se enterara que Candy estaba viva ya no tendrían nada que hacer.

Continuara…

Hola señoritas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, como ven la vieja Elroy sigue con la idea de casar a Anthony con Eliza, ella siempre lo había soñado así pero al "morir" su nieto no le quedó de otra más que aceptar casar a Eliza con otra persona, pero a ver que su adorado sobrino está vivo ya le pareció poca cosa el prometido y tratará de comprometerlos, esta doña que no entiende… Espero lo hayan disfrutado y pronto volveré con la siguiente parte. Saludos y muchas gracias por los PM que he recibido ahí les contestaré directamente las dudas que tengan ;)

Mayely estoy de acuerdo contigo bussines son bussines jajajaja y te felicito por tu trabajo, me alegra leer sus comentarios, los espero con ansías, saludos a todas!

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos y echar a volar mi imaginación espero no ofender a nadie con mis historias y si es así mejor no lean jejejeje

Cuídense mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO IV**

Anthony seguía sumido en sus recuerdos, pensaba en todo lo sucedido y la confusión de su muerte, pensaba en el dolor de Stear y Archie y había visto la reacción de la tía abuela, lo bueno que no pasó a mayores.

-¿Cómo ves pecosa? Todo este tiempo creían que estaba a tu lado, como me hubiera gustado que así hubiera sido, que todo este tiempo hubiéramos estados juntos, todo hubiera sido más fácil contigo a mi lado.

Mientras tanto Elroy se encargaba de investigar lo que le convenía.

-George ¿Qué pasó exactamente el día del accidente?

-¿A qué se refiere señora Andrew? – Preguntó George confundido.

-¿Por qué dijo Vincent que Anthony quería irse de Lakewood?

-No me explicó los motivos, solo me dijo que Anthony quería irse con él a su hogar, yo le dije que usted no lo permitiría y me convenció de que era lo mejor para él, yo creí que Anthony quería estar con su padre porque siempre lo había extrañado, así que accedí a su petición con la condición de que revelaría el secreto cuando fuese necesario para la familia o para el mismo Anthony.

-Ya veo ¿Nunca mencionó algo a Candy?

-¿De Candy? No Sra. Andrew, no estoy seguro si Vincent sabe algo acerca de Candy.

-Bien George, puedes retirarte, investiga por favor la dirección de Vincent en Escocia.

-Es la misma dirección Sra. Andrew, vive en la misma mansión que compartió con la Sra. Rosemary.

Elroy iría a ver al padre de Anthony, pero antes tenía que ir a informar a Stear y Archie sobre todo lo sucedido, ellos también habían extrañado a Anthony, George se quedaría ahí para seguir con la investigación de William.

Anthony siguió con sus estudios, iba avanzando, siempre había sido muy inteligente y el serlo hacía que llevara ventaja sobre los demás estudiantes.

Elroy se decidió buscar a Anthony ya que se había quedado esperando varios días para volver a verlo, pero simplemente él no se había dignado a visitarla nuevamente y quería despedirse antes de partir, además quería convencerlo de ir con ella para que tomara su lugar y ayudara con los pendientes que había dejado Albert, temía mucho por su sobrino, no quería pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece tía abuela? – Dijo Anthony un poco sorprendido por la visita de su tía abuela.

-Anthony, he venido a despedirme. – Le dijo solemnemente.

-¿Te vas a Chicago?

-Sí, voy a avisar a tus primos que estás con vida.

-Muy bien tía abuela, gracias, te lo agradezco de verdad. –Dijo sincero y agradeciendo que no insistiera en acompañarla.

-Anthony ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? A ocurrido algo que… -Había pensado demasiado pronto así que mejor era interrumpir sus planes.

-No tía abuela, no insistas, aquí estoy bien. Solo quiero ver a mis primos.

-Ven a verlos conmigo. – Dijo suplicante, quería convencerlo de viajar con ella, ya se las arreglaría para que no se encontrara con Candy.

-Tengo que continuar mis estudios, en cuanto pueda iré a verlos, pero no en este momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo ya estés casado?

-Es lo más probable. – Dijo serio.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha? ¿De qué familia es?

-Tía abuela, esos son asuntos míos ya no soy un niño y hace mucho tiempo que no estoy a su cargo.

-Anthony, pero Eliza…

-¡Eliza no, tía abuela! – Dijo en tono firme. – Eliza nunca fue de mi agrado y te prohíbo que siquiera la menciones, prefiero casarme hoy mismo con cualquiera solo para evitar que quieras meterte en mi vida.

-¡No! Anthony no te atreverías.

-Sabes que sí, además Eliza está comprometida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Elroy sorprendida de que Anthony estuviera enterado.

-Estudio para médico, el prometido de Elisa es médico militar, en los hospitales hablan tía abuela, además es mejor que una su vida a alguien que la quiera de verdad.

-Entonces ¿No volverás conmigo?

-No tía abuela, avísame dónde y cuándo puedo ver a mis primos.

Elroy salió rumbo a Chicago, tardaría ocho días en llegar y Anthony siguió su vida pensando muy seriamente en casarse con Daniela, no estaba seguro, pero de eso a casarse con Elisa prefería a Daniela, ella sabía todo de él y aunque no soportaba que siguiera pensando en Candy, él creía que ella podría soportarlo en cambio Eliza no, además él no soportaba a su prima.

El viaje aunque largo había llegado a su fin y Elroy llegaba a la mansión dispuesta a hablar con Stear y Archie sobre Anthony, entraba apurada e iba impaciente y nerviosa ya que también tenía que pensar en cómo excluir por completo a Candy ya que ella no debía enterarse de que Anthony estaba vivo o si no el matrimonio de Anthony y Eliza se iría por la borda.

-Bienvenida Sra. Andrew. –Dijo el mayordomo al recibirla en la mansión.

-Gracias Alfred ¿Dónde está Alistear y Archivald?

-El joven Archivald salió esta mañana, muy apurado.

-¿Y Alistear?

-No lo sé señora… -Contestó Alfred muy angustiado.

-Bien, en cuanto llegue Archivald o Alistear los mandas al despacho.

-Muy bien señora Andrew.

Archie llegaba con Candy enferma a la mansión, había ido a recogerla a la estación del tren, tenía mucha fiebre, la había llevado a una habitación y la dejó al cuidado de Annie y Patty.

-Joven Archivad, la Sra. Andrew llegó y quiere hablar con usted y el joven Alistear.

-¿Con Stear? ¿Qué le dijiste Alfred?

-Nada, joven no me atreví a darle la noticia.

-Bien, un rato más voy para allá.

Archie se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Candy, viéndola mucho mejor, había despertado pero aún tenía fiebre. Estaban hablando sobre su salud cuando en eso abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué hace esta chiquilla aquí Archivald?

-Tía abuela, Candy es una Andrew tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

-Ella renegó del apellido Andrew, no merece estar aquí ¡Quiero que se vaya! – Dijo duramente la anciana.

-¡No! – Gritó Archie molesto. – Ella no se irá hasta que se recupere. – Por primera vez Archie hacía valer su autoridad con la tía abuela.

-Bien en cuanto se recupere la quiero lejos de aquí. Quiero hablar contigo y con tu hermano. –Dijo sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido el gatito.

-Alistear no está. – Decía mientras Candy, Annie y Patty escuchaban la discusión y Patty comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Dónde está Alistear? – Pregunto Elroy asombrada y con miedo, al notar que la novia de su sobrino había comenzado a llorar.

-Stear se enlistó para la Guerra tía abuela. – Dijo Archie con pesar en su voz evitando que las lágrimas asomaran.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la tía abuela junto con Candy quien tampoco sabía nada de eso.

-¡No! ¡Primero William, luego Anthony y ahora Alistear! – Gritó Elroy cayendo al piso de golpe, ninguno había entendido lo que dijo ¿Qué le había pasado al tío abuelo? ¿Anthony? ¿Qué tenía que ver él ahora? Todos corrieron a auxiliar a Elroy incluso Candy que a pesar de estar con fiebre ayudaba a los demás a animar a Elroy.

Archie avisó a Alfred para que le hablaran al médico, ya que la Sra. Elroy no reaccionaba, la recostaron en su habitación y Candy la cuidaba a pesar de sentirse mal.

-Candy, tienes que descansar también tú. – Decía Annie.

-No te preocupes Annie, solo tengo fiebre ya se me pasara. – Decía mientras esperaba al médico.

Una vez que llegó el médico revisó a la Sra. Elroy y de paso a Candy. A Candy solo le recetó un antibiótico para la gripe que traía y reposo, pero Elroy había tenido un ataque de embolia y solo tenía que esperar para ver como reaccionaba, había sido muy leve, pero no había resistido tantas emociones al enterarse de Albert sufrió mucho pero se mantuvo firme, al enterarse de Anthony tuvo un desmayo y su corazón se aceleró al máximo elevándole la presión, pero esto de Alistear era demasiado y no pudo soportarlo.

-Hay que cuidarla día y noche, consigan una enfermera. – Dijo el médico a Candy, quien ya la conocía pero al estar enferma no era recomendable que ella lo hiciera, tenía que descansar también.

-No se preocupe doctor. – Dijo la joven enfermera decidiendo en ese momento hacerse cargo de la situación en la que se encontraba la tía abuela, si bien ella no la quería cerca Candy no era rencorosa y con el buen corazón que tenía haría lo posible por ayudar a la anciana a pesar de como la había tratado siempre.

-Con permiso. – El médico abandonaba la mansión y Candy se preparaba para cuidar de la tía abuela.

-Archie ¿Por qué permitiste que Stear se fuera? – Preguntó Candy a Archie, quien la miró aturdido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, eran varias cosas y no estaba el tío abuelo William para avisarle todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

-Yo no lo permití Candy, él tomó la decisión sin consultarme, tenía días con esa idea, tú lo sabes, pero después que habló con Albert lo decidió.

-¿Cuándo se marchó?

-El día que tú te fuiste a Nueva York. – Candy comprendió que ese día se había ido a despedir de ella y ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¿Y tú porqué volviste Candy? Pensamos que te quedarías con Terry. – Dijo Patty sin saber lo que había pasado, pero le extrañaba ver de vuelta a Candy siendo que ella se había despedido de todos, y al ella regresar se quería olvidar de que Stear se había ido a la Guerra.

-No, Terry y yo decidimos separarnos, él está ahora con Susana Marlowe. – Dijo la pecosa con un su mirada triste y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

-¿La actriz? – Preguntó Archie. - ¡Wow! Es muy bella. – No terminaba de decirlo cuando recibió un codazo por parte de Annie.

-Lo sé – Dijo Candy bajando la mirada triste.

-Vamos Candy, necesito una enfermera para la tía abuela. – Dijo el gatito para sacar a Candy de ese estado reconociendo que había metido la pata, ya no estaba Stear para hacerlo pero parecía que lo había dejado a cargo de decir tonterías, pero trató de corregirlo lo antes posible.

-No te preocupes Archie, yo la cuidaré. – Dijo Candy segura y más animada a pesar de que aún se sentía mal.

-Candy, la tía abuela te echó de la mansión, además estas enferma ¿Estás segura de querer cuidarla?

-Claro que si Archie, aunque ella no me quiera, no podrá negarse a que yo la atienda.

Mientras Candy comenzaba a cuidar a la vieja Elroy, Anthony enviaba cartas a Daniela, entablando más que una amistad con ella, se había decidido a tratar de amarla para poder seguir adelante y evitar que la tía abuela lo tratara de obligar a casarse con Eliza, la conocía muy bien y era capaz de todo. Hacía un mes que Elroy había partido a América y aún no tenía noticias de ella ¿Habrán sus primos creído la historia? ¿O creerán que la tía abuela había perdido la razón?

Anthony seguía sus estudios en la facultad de medicina cuando lo llamó el rector para hablar con él y hacerle una propuesta.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Brower, siéntese por favor. – Dijo solemnemente el viejo rector.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Wilson. – Anthony se sentaba frente a él aun preguntándose por qué había sido citado.

-Dr. Brower, se han abierto unas plazas fuera del país para los mejores estudiantes de esta facultad, y como usted es el mejor de su generación quisiera saber si quiere continuar sus estudios fuera de Inglaterra. – Anthony se sentía alagado por haber sido elegido para tan alto honor, pero dudaba en aceptar esa propuesta.

\- Le agradezco la confianza Dr. Wilson, pero la universidad de Cambridge es la mejor que existe, podría terminar aquí mis estudios.

-Lo sé Dr. Brower, pero por motivo de la Guerra nos estamos viendo en la necesidad de reubicar a nuestros estudiantes, además usted iría como médico residente, por ser el más avanzado de su clase y la verdad no quisiera que perdiera un año escolar o más y el quedarse aquí sería seguro ya que tal vez tendremos que cerrar por un tiempo nuestras instalaciones. Solo elegimos a los mejores para estudiar fuera del país y entre ellos usted fue elegido doctor.

-Lo entiendo ¿Y cuándo tendría que partir? – Pregunto ya más decidido en aceptar, no le gustaría perder años de estudio además llegar como residente era un gran avance, de algo le habían servido las clases extras que llevaba en vacaciones.

-Al término de este ciclo, es decir que para Junio aproximadamente usted deberá estar en el hospital de Chicago, ahí continuará sus estudios.

-¿Chicago? – Preguntó sorprendido del lugar a donde sería enviado.

-Así es, como le dije Dr. Brower, al ir usted tan avanzado llegaría con la mitad de la carrera casi terminada y los próximos tres años los pasará en el hospital de Chicago para terminar sus estudios y regresar aquí a la universidad de Cambridge para obtener su título de médico cirujano ¿Está de acuerdo? – Preguntó el rector rogando aceptara, no quería perder a uno de los mejores estudiantes con los que contaba la universidad y si se quedaba en Inglaterra nadie les aseguraba que la escuela soportara la tragedia que los asechaba.

-¿Sólo serán tres años? – Preguntó Anthony ya más decidido a aceptar, así podría ver a sus primos más tiempo y poder convivir con ellos.

-Así es – Dijo seguro el rector y rogando que la Guerra no se extendiera más tiempo del que estimaban.

-Entonces acepto. – Dijo Anthony gustoso por esa oportunidad, salió de la oficina del rector despidiéndose afectuosamente de él agradeciéndole nuevamente por la confianza que había tenido en él al enviarlo como uno de los mejores.

Anthony caminaba pensando en esa oportunidad que tenía, aún no le diría nada a su padre o a Daniela ya que no lo tomarían muy bien, estaba feliz e ilusionado, no estaba seguro porque pero pensar en Chicago no lo hacía sentir tan triste, al contrario lo hacía sentirse ansioso por llegar de una vez, tal vez era porque no iba a ir a Lakewood, lo evitaría lo más posible estar ahí removería el dolor de la partida de su pecosa y aún no lo superaba realmente, o tal vez era porque vería a sus primos, pero su corazón se aceleraba de alegría, era como si algo lo llamara a ir a su antiguo hogar.

-Pecosa, gracias por esta oportunidad, de seguro tú me estas ayudando para que vea a mis primos lo más pronto posible y así no suspender mis estudios, por ti decidí ser médico, para ayudar a los niños del hogar. Iré a cumplir mi promesa, aunque no estés físicamente a mi lado, siempre estás en mi corazón, te sigo amando pecosa.

Candy estaba en el cuarto de Elroy cuidándola y alimentándola, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, mientras para Anthony eran las dos de la tarde cuando abandonaba la oficina del rector. Elroy no había mejorado mucho las últimos semanas, pero ya podía pasar alimento líquido, con jugos, consomé y licuados era alimentada por Candy quien le hablaba de tantas cosas y le leía libros para mantenerla ocupada. Había estado tantas veces en la habitación de Elroy, pero nunca había observado las fotos, no se sentía con confianza de hacerlo a pesar de lo curiosa que era, una de ellas en especial llamó su atención, era una foto de Anthony cuando tenía catorce años, debió ser la última fotografía que se tomó ya que aparecía con el traje de montar del día de la cacería, Candy lo miró con nostalgia y unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, la tía abuela la observaba cuidadosamente, no podía hablar, no podía levantarse, pero si veía y escuchaba muy bien.

-Anthony. – Decía Candy triste mientras delineaba su silueta en la foto. –Cómo te extraño mi príncipe. – En eso Candy escuchó un susurro en su oído. – _"Te sigo amando mi pecosa_", yo también te sigo amando mi príncipe. – Decía Candy siendo escuchada por Elroy, quien se sorprendía por los sentimientos de Candy. ¿_Candy lo seguía amando? _Pensaba que Candy amaba al tal Grandchester, pero por lo que veía ella seguía pensando en Anthony. Candy se dio cuenta que la mirada de Elroy estaba sobre ella y se apresuró a aclararle lo que había dicho, bien decían que la mirada decía más que mil palabras y la mirada de Elroy era de un gran signo de interrogación.

-No tía abuela, no estoy loca, a veces me gusta hablar con Anthony, sobre todo cuando estoy triste o no sé qué hacer, él me ayuda a despejar mis pensamientos y me trae una calma y una seguridad, ¿Y sabe? A veces escucho que me habla y sé que él también me extraña donde quiera que esté. ¿No lo cree usted? – Preguntó Candy no esperando que Elroy parpadeara una vez, como asintiendo lo que ella decía.

-¿Tía abuela, me puede escuchar? –Elroy volvía a parpadear una vez más. – Bien veamos, si me escucha parpadeé una vez por favor. – Dijo Candy y de inmediato la anciana hizo lo que le pedía.

-¡Hurra! – Gritó Candy feliz haciendo un alboroto al llamar a los demás para avisar que ya podía escucharlos, Archie entró apurado con el escándalo poniéndose igual de feliz que Candy por el avance de la señora Elroy.

Candy la seguía ayudando con terapias para movilizar su cuerpo, alimentándola e incluso bañándola, lo hacía con gusto ya que al no tener empleo gracias a Eliza, solo podía ayudar a la familia. Albert seguía trabajando y con ello se mantenían. Candy le hablaba de tantas cosas a Elroy menos de Albert, no quería que se supiera que vivía con un hombre, ella nunca lo aprobaría.

-_Candy. – _Pensaba Elroy. – _Te has portado tan bien conmigo a pesar de cómo te he tratado, tal vez si no hubiera sucedido aquel accidente yo no te hubiera culpado de él todo este tiempo y tal vez fueras feliz con Anthony, si supieras que él está vivo y que te amaba, no hubieras sufrido por ese actor mequetrefe que te abandonó, si pudiera hablar y decirte lo de Anthony, así detendríamos su compromiso. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que dijo que primero terminaría sus estudios ¡Oh Anthony! ¿Por qué serás tan terco y no querrás volver? - _ Elroy al ver el cuidado que Candy tenía con ella y hasta podría decirse amor con el que la atendía poco a poco iba ganando afecto por ella y se comenzaba a sentir culpable por todo el tiempo que la había tratado mal, después de todo ella amaba verdaderamente a su sobrino.

La fecha para partir a Chicago se acercaba a pasos agigantados y Anthony iba a visitar a George para avisarle que pronto partiría, la noticia le dio mucho gusto a George y por fin lo puso al corriente de la desaparición del tío abuelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?- Preguntó hasta cierto punto indignado.

-Lo intentamos joven Anthony, pero usted estaba muy cerrado por lo de su supuesta muerte. – Confesó George.

-¿Stear y Archie no pueden hacer nada al respecto?

-Ellos no saben la identidad del tío abuelo.

-Es mi tío Albert ¿Verdad? – George asintió. - ¿Hace cuánto desapareció?

-Hace más de seis meses. – Anthony lo escuchaba serio y sorprendido.

-¿Y la tía abuela? –Preguntó por ella ya que también tenía tiempo de haber regresado a América y aún no tenía noticias de ella y sus primos a pesar de que había dicho que regresaría pronto con ellos, o le avisaría donde y cuando podría verlos.

-Ella sufrió una embolia el día que llegó a Chicago. – Anthony se sorprendía cada vez más con las noticias que recibía, no había duda de que los Andrew siempre tenían algo que guardar.

-¿Embolia?

-Sí, se enteró que el joven Alistear se enlistó para ir a la Guerra. – Dijo George más desanimado, eran muchas cosas que procesar en tan poco tiempo y él lo comprendía dándole espacio al joven Brower.

-¿Qué? ¿Stear? – Preguntó más sorprendido, lo de la tía abuela podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto, por la edad y por tantas noticias desagradables que había tenido en los últimos meses, pero la insensatez de su primo de enlistarse al frente le hizo sentir miedo por él.

-Así es joven Anthony. – Dijo George sintiendo el dolor de Anthony, él apreciaba mucho a la familia y también era algo que lo lastimaba.

-¿Archie no pudo evitarlo? – Preguntó un tanto ansioso, no sabía qué hacer, era evidente que regresar a Chicago iba a ser beneficioso para la familia, no podía dejarlos solos con tantos problemas, mucho menos al pobre de Archie que ya se imaginaba como estaría pasándolo solo entre tantas cosas.

-Al parecer hizo todo a escondidas de ellos.

Anthony ahora comprendía por qué no había tenido noticias todo este tiempo de Elroy o de sus primos, lo más seguro era que la tía abuela no había tenido tiempo de decirles, ahora se sentía más ansioso de ir a Chicago con Archie, debía estar muy angustiado pasando tantas cosas él solo.

Llegó al hospital y había un gran alboroto, todos corrían de un lado a otro, tanto enfermeras como médicos y estudiantes, rápidamente se fue a cambiar de ropa para así unirse al equipo de trabajo del hospital de seguro algo grave había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó a sus compañeros de clase.

-Han llegado varios soldados heridos de la Guerra. – Respondió uno de ellos.

-Vamos a ayudar, no todos han sido identificados. – Respondió otro.

Anthony y los demás se cubrían los rostros con los tapabocas y las cofias del uniforme para entrar al pabellón de los heridos revisándolos uno a uno, a cada quien le tocó un paciente y armaban su equipo de trabajo, a los estudiantes les tocaban los heridos que estaban "menos" graves mientras que los médicos cirujanos se encargaban de los pacientes que necesitaban alguna cirugía o amputación de uno de sus miembros. El paciente de Anthony venía muy mal herido con un golpe en la cabeza, con los anteojos rotos, al parecer no traía identificaciones así que buscó entre sus ropas la chapa de identificación, efectivamente traía la chapa que colgaba de la cadena. Anthony veía como le quitaban las gafas y al irle limpiando la sangre del rostro sus rasgos le eran muy familiares _¡Stear!_ Pensó asustado, negando con su cabeza rogando que solo fuera un engaño de su mente por lo que le acababa de decir George. Limpió rápidamente la chapa que estaba manchada de sangre y leyó una fecha de cumpleaños 25 de mayo y el tipo de sangre O positivo, Anthony sintió que el aire le faltaba al ver el nombre "Alistear Cornwell" ¿Cómo era posible que esto le hubiera sucedido precisamente a él, a su primo, a la persona más noble y desinteresada de los Andrew? Anthony sintió la desesperación en su cuerpo, pero tenía que calmarse o no dejarían que lo atendiera y a él solo muerto lo quitaban del cuerpo de su primo, se quitó el tapabocas en un arranque de desesperación comenzando a llamar a su primo.

-¡Stear, hermano despierta! – Decía angustiado, Stear abrió los ojos muy grandes encontrándose con los azules de Anthony reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo en un susurro. - ¿Has venido por mi hermano? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices Stear? – Recordó que él lo creía muerto. – No aún no es tiempo hermano, tienes que vivir ¡Vas a vivir! – Le dijo mientras era atendido. Los demás compañeros observaban mientras atendían al joven soldado sin atreverse a delatar al rubio por atender a un familiar, si ellos estuvieran en esa situación no quisieran tampoco que se les relevara de sus funciones, así que solidarizándose con él seguían atendiendo a Stear con más empeño que antes, mientras Stear perdía el conocimiento nuevamente. Cuando pudieron estabilizarlo, Anthony lo mandó a un cuarto para que fuera atendido, sin decir que era su primo o no lo dejarían que lo atendiera, era contra las reglas atender a alguien de su propia sangre. Se dirigió a la capilla para rezar con mucha fe y empeño, pidiendo a Dios y a su pecosa para que Stear se recuperara, siempre había sido creyente pero gracias a Candy había aprendido a ser agradecido con Dios.

Los días pasaban y Stear seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento, hasta que una mañana Anthony llegó a verlo como siempre al inicio de sus rondas.

-Muy buenos días Stear. – Dijo animadamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta como había venido ocurriendo cada mañana desde que llegó ahí, mientras la enfermera tomaba la temperatura.

-Yo me siento bien, pero al parecer ya estoy muerto. – Dijo Stear sorprendiendo al rubio, porque rápidamente lo había reconocido, Anthony estaba igual, más guapo y alto pero para Stear se veía exactamente igual.

-¡Stear! – Dijo feliz de escucharlo y verlo abrir los ojos.

-Señorita ¿Podría dejarnos solos por favor? – Le dijo a la enfermera, la cual asintió y salió del cuarto.

-¿En el cielo no hay hospitales, o sí? ¿O esto es un manicomio? – Preguntó tranquilamente, tal parecía que ver a Anthony no le causaba mayor sorpresa, no cabía duda que el pobre soldado estaba convencido de que estaba muerto.

-No Stear, no estás en el cielo, ni en un manicomio, soy yo realmente…

Continuará…

Cómo ven!? Anthony sin proponérselo encontró al guapo de Stear! Si! Por lo pronto ya lo vio y el pobre piensa que ya está haciendo fila para entrar con San Pedro, pero no! Mi güero hermoso está vivito y coleando y también mi inventor favorito… Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, no se desesperen ya pronto habrá todo tipo de reencuentros, saludos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes!

Quiero tranquilizar a cada una de ustedes, no se preocupen yo menos que nadie haría sufrir a mi rubio hermoso, Anthony para mí es la persona más valiosa de la serie, al igual que Stear y Archie, los tres merecían ser felices y como ya habrán notado, cada uno tiene su pareja para mí así debió quedar, Anthony-Candy, Stear-Patty y Archie-Annie, aunque a muchas no les guste jejeje pero en mis dos historias ahí los ubico. No van a sufrir mucho, Eliza y Daniela solo son unas piedras insignificantes en el camino de ellos, pero nada grave, tranquilas, pronto se van a encontrar todo a su tiempo. Aun no se que tan larga será la historia, pero si tendrá varios capítulos así que acomodense traquilitas por favor y dejenme un comentario por favor para entretenerme al leerlos, me gusta mucho recibir sus comentarios y sus PM aunque no he recibidos tantos como en la historia anterior, eso me desanima un poco, pero no se preocupen para las que están atentas a la historia voy a seguirla hasta el final, ojalá les siga gustando. Un fuerte abrazo para todas las que leen y dejan un comentario y para las que solo se atreven a leer muchas gracias, sobre todo para mis amigas de Colombia me da gusto que se reporten en cada capitulo, lo malo de no poderles mandar un PM que sea exclusivo para cada una de ustedes. Un beso y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO V**

Stear miraba ahora sorprendido a Anthony sin poder comprender mucho lo que le decía dudaba de sus palabras y dudaba de lo que escuchaba, se tocó la cabeza y noto que la tenía vendada, preguntándose si el golpe que había recibido lo había trastornado un poco o simplemente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, veía a su primo muerto hace más de 5 años y no solo eso lo veía adulto y no como a un adolescente que era como él lo recordaba, pero era él, estaba completamente seguro de ello y eso nadie podía cambiarlo, Anthony estaba ahí frente a él y aunque estaba vestido de blanco no era precisamente por ser un ángel o una aparición.

-¡Anthony! ¿Pero… pero cómo es posible? – Por fin había podido hablar mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse y Anthony igual de emocionado lo abrazaba con cariño, su hermano, uno de sus hermanos por fin estaba ahí con él. - ¡Todos pensamos que habías muerto! ¿Qué pasó? – Decía aún incrédulo por lo que estaba viviendo.

-Lo sé Stear, fue una mentira que dijo mi padre para poder llevarme con él.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero por qué nunca te comunicaste? – Pregunto desesperado por conocer como había pasado todo.

-Lo hice por medio del tío William, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta fija me daba puras evasivas. Un día les escribí una carta pensando que estarían en el Colegio San Pablo, recordé que la tía abuela nos iba a mandar ahí para continuar nuestros estudios. Ahora sé por George que realmente estuvieron ahí, pero también me imagino porque nunca me respondieron.

-¿¡Entonces sí eras tú!? ¡Sí leímos la carta, reconocimos de inmediato tu letra!, pero nos convencimos que era una broma de mal gusto. – Dijo bajando la vista, apenado y triste por la reacción que habían tenido, pero era obvio que pensaran que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

-Sí, pensé que eso era lo que habían creído, duré años para saber de ustedes y cuando por fin pude ver a la tía abuela, ustedes ya se habían regresado a América.

-¿La tía abuela ya lo sabe? – Pregunto impaciente.

-Sí, de hecho ella les iba a decir que yo quería verlos, pero cayó enferma al enterarse de tu partida.

-¡La tía abuela! ¡Pobre! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo en el hospital? – Preguntó sintiéndose culpable por la salud de la tía abuela.

-Llegaste hace poco más de un mes, no traías identificaciones más que la chapa militar, pero George ya está enterado para que avise a Archie que estás bien. Quería hacerlo hasta que hubieras despertado, pero pensé que si avisaban de tu desaparición sería un golpe aún más duro para el pobre de Archie.

-Tienes razón, sufrimos mucho por tu muerte Anthony y que Archie sufriera por mí, no podría perdonármelo nunca.

-Me imagino Stear, se cuánto debieron haber sufrido su pérdida.

-Candy… - Dijo Stear… -Ella no soportó tu ausencia y nos dejó también… - Iba a continuar pero Anthony lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé Stear. – Dijo Anthony con lágrimas en sus ojos, triste por la pérdida de su amada, Stear no dijo más y respetó el dolor que estaba reflejando en esos momentos el rubio, imaginándose que sabía que Candy ya estaba al lado de Terry.

-Anthony, Candy no tuvo la culpa de nada. – Dijo pensando que tal vez él la culpaba de algo, como siempre lo había dicho la tía abuela. - ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Claro que lo sé Stear, Candy no tuvo la culpa de nada, al contrario fui yo…

-¡No Anthony! ¡Tú tampoco! Ella estará muy feliz…

-Lo sé Stear, ella estará muy feliz donde se encuentre. – Stear no quiso decirle sobre la vida de Candy porque estaba seguro que ella ya estaba con Terry próxima a casarse, si es que no se habían casado. Hacía varios meses que ellos se habían visto por última vez y aunque por la Guerra no llegaban las noticias de América estaba seguro que la boda debió haber sido bastante lujosa y creía que Anthony ya sabía por eso lloraba, ninguno habló más de Candy, Anthony porque no quería llorar amargamente y Stear porque no quería lastimarlo más de lo que al parecer ya estaba.

-¿Y cómo has estado Anthony!? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Veo que eres médico! ¡Tan joven! – Decía Stear para distraerlo animándolo a cambiar de tema, tenían mucho de qué hablar y que contarse.

-Si Stear, estoy estudiando medicina aún no soy médico, me faltan todavía unos años, pero iré a Chicago a terminar mis estudios. Al terminar el curso en junio debo partir a América para continuarlos y terminarlos allá.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Yo podré ir contigo? – Preguntaba esperanzado de salir rápido de ese lugar se empezaba a sentir un inútil en cama.

-¡Claro que sí! Iremos los dos y sorprenderemos a Archie.

-Sí, lo asustamos y le decimos que somos fantasmas. – Decía Stear divertido tratando de arrancar la tristeza del rostro de Anthony, a pesar de estar alegre por estar juntos su rostro reflejaba su sentir.

-Jajajajaja – Reía Anthony feliz olvidando por un momento su pena por la pecosa, tenía años que no reía tan feliz se encontraría con Archie y estarían juntos los tres, solo los tres faltaba su amada pecosa para serlo completamente, pero eso ya era completamente imposible.

Faltaba muy poco para que dieran de alta a Stear del hospital ya estaba casi completamente recuperado y todos los días era visitado y acompañado por Anthony en su tiempo libre, se la llevaba ahí con él poniéndose ambos al corriente de lo hecho en los últimos años, pero sin hablar de la pecosa, para Stear era algo difícil de decir a su primo que Candy había reconstruido su vida y que tal vez ya hasta estaría casada o por lo menos comprometida así que queriendo evitarle la pena a Anthony, hablaba de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo con el rubio.

-Anthony hoy es cumpleaños de Candy. – Dijo con cierto temor de tocar el tema, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, aunque siempre que lo intentaba Anthony cambiaba de tema, por lo visto él la seguía amando y le lastimaba mucho hablar de ella.

-Lo sé Stear, hoy cumple 17 años. – Dijo Anthony seriamente tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, no le daba vergüenza llorar ante su primo, pero tampoco quería que lo viera débil tenía que controlarse.

-Sí, pensé que lo habías olvidado. – Dijo tontamente, sabía que no lo había olvidado pero seguía notando como Anthony prefería no abordar el tema de la pecosa. Si definitivamente Anthony sabía algo que él no sabía aun y se imaginaba que era.

-Nunca olvidaré a Candy, Stear. – Contestó seguro de sí mismo.

-Anthony ¡Entonces tú no puedes casarte!- Dijo emocionado, pero recordó después que Candy estaba con Terry y no sabía con seguridad si estaban o no casados o solo estaban comprometidos, así que tuvo que calmarse un poco.

-Stear, tengo que continuar no puedo seguir atado a un recuerdo. – Dijo siendo escuchado por Stear quien de cierto modo le daba la razón. – Daniela es una buena muchacha. – Dijo no muy convencido de ello, pero sabía que no encontraría a alguien igual a su pequeña llorona.

-¿Así se llama la afortunada? - Preguntó Stear aun sintiendo esa inconformidad en su garganta, tenía que aceptar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ni que Candy estuviera con Terry, ni de que Anthony estuviera con Daniela.

-No sé si es afortunada, pero es una de las hijastras de mi padre y siempre me acompañó todo este tiempo, sabe de Candy y no le importa, me apoya. – Dijo sabiendo que no era del todo cierto lo que decía pero no quería que su primo también se pusiera en contra de Daniela como su tía abuela aún sin conocerla, por lo menos deberían darle una oportunidad.

-Entiendo. – Decía Stear. – Pero… ¿La amas?

-La quiero mucho. – Contestó secamente.

-No ¿La amas? – Insistió Stear, quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Nunca amaré a nadie Stear, nunca amaré a nadie como amé a Candy, lo sabes.

-¡Ella tiene que saberlo! – Decía Stear refiriéndose a Candy, sabía que si ella amaba a Terry por lo menos tenía que saber que Anthony estaba vivo y que la seguía amando como antes y no reprocharle después que no le hubiera dicho nada, sabía que si Candy se enteraba de todo le culparía a él por no hablarle con la verdad.

-Ella siempre lo supo Stear. – Anthony se refería a Daniela, diciendo que ella siempre supo que amaba a Candy y que no le importaba, que aun así había aceptado una relación con él.

Stear no podía hablar, no podía decir que Candy estaba con Terry, aunque suponía que Anthony lo sabía por eso el decidía no luchar por ella, además él no sabía si Candy estaba ya casada, era lo más seguro ya que hacía tiempo ellos se habían reunido en Nueva York, le dolía en el alma ver a su primo así, pero en algo si tenía razón… tenía que salir adelante. Pasó el cumpleaños de Stear, siendo dado de alta del hospital por fin, ambos se alistaban para partir a Chicago, Stear se instaló en la mansión de los Andrew y Anthony lo visitaba seguido antes de irse.

Anthony decidió ir a Escocia para despedirse de su padre y de Daniela y así darles la noticia de que partiría a Chicago, no lo había hecho porque sabía que se opondrían. Stear decidió acompañarlo para cuando regresaran irían directamente al puerto de Southampton.

-Anthony ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Preguntaba molesto Vincent.

-Sabía que te molestarías, pero no te preocupes ya se descubrió tu mentira. – Dijo en tono de reproche a su padre mientras Vincent veía quien acompañaba a su hijo.

-Eso no me preocupa ¡Me preocupas tú! – Decía molesto.

-Tío perdón que me meta, pero yo no permitiré que Anthony tenga problemas con la familia, además por lo que sé la tía abuela está feliz porque Anthony regresó.

-Lo sé Stear y te lo agradezco, pero aun así me preocupo, sin embargo tienes razón Anthony siempre fue muy importante para la Sra. Elroy.

-¿Cómo que te vas a América? – Decía una furiosa Daniela quien no importándole que estaba Stear ahí llegó indignada gritando por todo lo alto.

-¿Tu novia? – Preguntó Stear asombrado, mientras Anthony asentía dudoso.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Sabía que no te gustaría. No te preocupes Daniela, es solo por tres años y cuando regrese…

-¿Cuándo regreses qué? ¿Crees que te voy a esperar tanto tiempo?

-Si tú quieres deja que me instale en Chicago y puedes venir conmigo, a la tía abuela no le importará.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿A América? ¿Estás loco? – Cuestionaba como loca ignorando la presencia de todos los demás, ella asumía que Anthony al ser ahora su novio él estaba enamorado de ella que por eso había aceptado serlo, así que creía que podría asustarlo para que se quedara definitivamente con ella, pensaba que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo aun no era su prometida pero pronto lo sería, no sabía que estaba muy equivocada con respecto al rubio y que el comportarse así lo único que lograría sería ahuyentarlo definitivamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Anthony comenzando a perder la paciencia por el comportamiento de la caprichosa muchacha. – Te estoy dando opciones, pero ninguna te gusta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto desesperado ante el asombro de Stear que no lo había visto tan molesto desde que Neal quería culpar a Candy por haber robado sus rosas.

-¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! – Dijo segura de sus palabras, cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con mirada retadora, creía tener las de ganar.

-No puedo hacer eso, tengo que terminar mi carrera y en Chicago tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo más rápido. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo, ante todo sabía que ella era una "dama" y el un caballero.

-Elige ¿Tu carrera o yo? – Dijo con la seguridad de que él recapacitaría y se quedaría con ella, después del contacto por cartas creía haberlo por fin conquistado.

-Siento mucho que pienses así Daniela, yo ya hice un compromiso con la facultad, primero que contigo, así que me voy a Chicago. – Dijo con determinación ante la mirada de asombro de las Gassol y la mirada de orgullo de su padre.

-Si te vas, no vuelvas a hablarme. –Intento como último recurso imaginando que el miedo de perderla lo haría recapacitar y se quedaría con ella para siempre, ella quería un muñeco de trapo a quien hacer y deshacer a su antojo, pero Anthony no era ese tipo de persona y Daniela no había aprendido a conocerlo en todos esos años. El la miró como si un peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros, que a pesar de haber intentado amarla no lo había conseguido y eso le causaba un sentimiento de traición para con Candy, sentimiento que desapareció al momento que ella lo había sentenciado.

-Es tu decisión, no la mía. Nunca lo olvides. – Dijo Anthony despidiéndose de su padre y saliendo de la mansión seguido de Stear, mientras se escuchaban los berrinches de Daniela a lo lejos, la cual lloraba de coraje mientras su madre trataba de tranquilizarla y una burlona Griselda subía a su habitación sonriendo porque su hermana había perdido la oportunidad con el guapo rubio. Vincent lo observaba orgulloso, a pesar de que regresaría por un tiempo a América estaba más tranquilo de que se hubiera librado de tan caprichosa muchacha. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con el noviazgo de ambos, pero nunca había interferido en la vida romántica de su hijo había confiado en su buen juicio y sabía que recapacitaría y ese momento había llegado ese día y para gusto de Vincent fue en su presencia.

-Perdón que te lo diga Anthony, pero de la que te salvaste. – Dijo Stear aún divertido por las caras que había hecho Daniela recordando los mismos berrinches que hacía Eliza en el Colegio.

-Lo sé, nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera, sabía que odiaba todo lo referente a América, pero no pensé que tanto.

-¿Odia América? – Stear recordó que el mismo Terry había mostrado cierto desprecio a la tierra de donde ellos vivían, _que casualidad_ pensó.

-Sí, siempre dijo que Europa es mejor siempre menospreciaba todo lo referente con América, en especial con Chicago.

-No entiendo cómo llegaste a considerarla para tu esposa.

-Supongo que fue la soledad y la costumbre de estar siempre con ella, llegué a creer que realmente me amaba y que si bien yo no podía amarla tal vez con el tiempo lo lograría.

-Candy nunca se comportó así. –Dijo Stear para marcar la diferencia entre las dos muchachas.

-Ella no es Candy Stear, ninguna lo será. – Dijo Anthony comenzando a resignarse a haber terminado con Daniela y a respirar aliviado, era extraño que al momento de ser libre de nuevo se librara de ese sentimiento de culpa que lo había acompañado desde que decidió aceptar que intentaran una relación por medio de aquella carta que ella le había enviado, donde le suplicaba por una oportunidad asegurándole que nunca se arrepentiría, que equivocada estaba, sí se arrepentía de ello. –Pero no es justo comparar a todas con ella. Candy no volverá a mi lado nunca. – Decía triste.

Stear ya no dijo nada, simplemente pensó que Anthony tenía razón, le dolía ver a su primo sufriendo por Candy, como un día él y su hermano lo habían hecho, ambos la habían superado pero había una diferencia entre Anthony y ellos, Candy si había amado a Anthony, en cambio a ellos solo les tenía un gran cariño, solo los quería como a sus primos que eran. Él la había visto llorar mucha veces por la pérdida de su primo, se preguntaba qué haría Candy ahora que él regresaba a sus vidas ¿Se arrepentiría de haberse quedado con Terry? No quería ni imaginarse su reacción temía los reproches de la rubia para su persona.

-¿En qué piensas Stear? Te has quedado muy callado.

-En Candy.

-¿Tampoco las has podido olvidar?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te pasa Anthony? Yo hace años superé la admiración que sentía por Candy, es más ahora tengo novia.

-¿En serio Stear? - Preguntó Anthony dudoso ya que en todo este tiempo no había hablado de ella. - Me alegro por ti ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Patricia O'Brian.

-¿Inglesa?

-Sí, la conocí en el Colegio, era muy amiga de… - Ya no quería mencionar a Candy, así que mejor se detuvo.

-¿De quién Stear?

-De Annie, la novia de Archie. – Dijo por fin agradeciendo el no haber metido la pata como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Annie? ¿Annie Britter?

-Sí, ella.

¿Es novia de Archie? – Decía incrédulo ya que recordaba que de niños ella lo perseguía y él se escondía de ella, no le respondía sus cartas y siempre ponía pretextos para no verla. –Vaya por fin lo conquistó recuerdo que era muy tímida, pero cuando se refería a Archie olvidaba toda su timidez para ir tras él.

-Aún lo es, pero no tanto, porque al saber que Archie iba al San Pablo convenció a sus padres que la enviaran a estudiar ahí.

-Jajajajaja ¿Así que lo siguió? Las locuras que se hacen por amor. – Dijo Anthony divertido.

-Ya ves, ahí estuvo siempre al pendiente de Archie, hasta que él se olvidó por completo de Candy y comenzó a ver a Annie de manera diferente. Annie es una damisela que necesita ser rescatada, lo cual nunca fue Candy, tal vez por eso terminó conquistando a Archie, ya que él deseaba proteger a alguien.

-Recuerdo que era muy bonita.

-Sí, sigue siendo muy bonita, pero no como mi Patty. – Dijo Stear suspirando enamorado.

-No Stear, ninguna como mi Candy. – Dijo Anthony melancólico, quedando ambos chicos en silencio nuevamente. Al no haberse quedado en la mansión Brower como lo habían planeado decidieron irse directamente al puerto para esperar al próximo barco que los llevara a América, quedando en silencio el carruaje que los llevaba a su destino.

Abordaron el barco que los llevaría rumbo a Nueva York, pasarían ocho días en altamar y Stear se volvía a marear, cuando se había ido a la guerra y al Colegio todos los días se los había pasado mareado, pero Anthony le dio un medicamento para que se sintiera mejor, disfrutando ahora si de su travesía, ahhhh era una ventaja viajar con médico particular y así evitar estar en su camarote todo el viaje como las veces anteriores.

Mientras tanto en Chicago.

-Buenos días Candy. – Dijo Archie saludando muy temprano a Candy.

-Buenos días Archie, pasa. – Decía amablemente la pecosa a su primo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy la tía abuela?

-La noto muy inquieta, desde ayer que vino Eliza a verla. – Eso no le gustaba a Archie a pesar de saber que Eliza "quería" a la tía abuela, él no confiaba para nada en ella y mucho menos ahora que la tía abuela no podía defenderse o decir que le había dicho.

-Tía abuela ¿Eliza te avisó sobre su boda? – Archie intentaba averiguar lo más posible mientras la Sra. Elroy cerraba una vez los párpados dando a entender que habían hablado sobre ello.

-¿Eliza se casará? – Preguntó Candy asombrada, ya que nadie le había hecho comentario alguno al respecto.

-Sí Candy, la tía Sara la comprometió con aquel militar que te salvó de la torre, creo que de verdad le está pegando las apuestas de Neal. – Dijo el gatito con algo de burla.

-¿Con Micheal? – Preguntó Candy asombrada, no pensó que Micheal estuviera interesado en Eliza la vez que platicó con él, pero ella si estaba muy interesada en él.

-Ándale, con él. – Dijo Archie campantemente.

-¿Pero cómo lo conquistó Eliza? Él parecía buena gente. – Dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Bueno, al parecer es hijo de unos amigos del tío Louis y Eliza lo convenció que es buena gente, y como la guerra está más próxima la tía Sara teme que Eliza se quede solterona, según ella Eliza ya está muy grande y ya debería de estar casada desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Vaya, pobre Michael. – Decía Candy mientras Archie reía dándole la razón.

-¿Es por eso que estas así tía? – Preguntaba Archie a Elroy y ella parpadeaba dos veces. - ¿Eso que significa Candy? – Preguntó confundido.

-Si parpadea dos veces quiere decir que no. – Decía Candy con seguridad, ya que habían establecido una forma de comunicación que ambas entendían a la perfección logrando una unión entre tía y sobrina postiza.

-Entonces no está así por eso, ¿Qué te preocupa tía abuela? – Elroy comenzó a balbucear tratando de articular palabras y Archie se acercó a su rostro tratando de comprender que decía.

-¿Qué dice Archie? –Preguntó angustiada Candy, no le gustaba ver a Elroy tan intranquila no era bueno para su salud.

-No lo sé Candy, no logro entenderle.

-Ayer también llegó un telegrama de George. – Dijo Candy, recordando que le había leído ese telegrama a la tía abuela.

-¿Se lo leíste? – Preguntó Archie.

-Sí, le pregunté y me dio a entender que lo leyera.

-¿Qué decía Candy?

-Dice que Stear está bien y que los muchachos vienen en camino y que el barco zarparía ese día. – Explicó Candy con sus palabras lo que había leído, pero no entendía porque hablaba en plural.

-¿Los muchachos? ¿Qué muchachos? – Preguntó confundido Archie, ¿Con quién vendría Stear? ¿Acaso venía con otros amigos? Era lo más probable. - ¿De cuándo es el telegrama Candy?

-Llegó ayer, pero tiene fecha de hace tres días.

-Entonces hay que averiguar cuando llega el barco.

-Son ocho días de viaje. – Respondía Candy segura.

-Que bien lo recuerdas. – Decía Archie mientras Candy sacaba la lengua, como no recordar si había viajado de polizón de regreso a América y fueron los 8 días más largos y pesados que había pasado en altamar.

-Bien, si son ocho días en cinco días más llegarán a Nueva York, esto sería el próximo sábado. Conociendo a Stear no querrá viajar el mismo día, sino hasta un día después para recuperarse del mareo. – Decía Archie.

-Pero es domingo, y no hay tren hasta el lunes a las 10:00 de la mañana. – Decía Candy, recordando que ella había viajado en ese tren. – Así que llegará el miércoles por la mañana.

-Bien, entonces el próximo miércoles iré a la estación a recoger a Stear y quien sea que venga con él.

-Yo iré contigo. – Dijo Candy rápidamente, tenía ganas de volver a ver a Stear igual que Archie.

-No Candy, es mejor que te quedes con la tía abuela aún no se encuentra bien, no es recomendable que se quede sola, ya ves lo inquieta que está, debe de ser la alegría por volver a ver a Stear.

-Tienes razón Archie.

-¿Albert, cómo sigue? - Preguntó más tranquilo cambiando de tema.

-Igual Archie, no ha recordado nada, pero sigue trabajando mucho. –Esto último lo decían para ellos mismos, no querían que la tía abuela se enterara de que Candy vivía un muchacho.

Lo que Archie y Candy no sabían era que el telegrama había sido enviado de la misma ciudad de Chicago, solo que George no quería que Candy supiera que estaba ahí en la ciudad ya que había seguido la pista de Albert hasta ahí, encontrando que vivía con ella. Albert ya lo había contactado, pero aún no recordaba bien del todo y quería irse poco a poco antes de volver a informarle a Elroy.

Eliza se casaba con Michael, el mismo día que Anthony y Stear llegaban a Nueva York. La boda había sido muy elegante, siendo invitados todos los Andrew incluida Candy, quien se negó a ir diciendo que tenía que cuidar a la tía abuela, así evitaría al odioso de Neal, quien últimamente había estando muy extraño y no la dejaba en paz.

Candy no sabía que Neal ya había hablado con la tía abuela para casarse con ella, pidiendo su permiso para comprometerse con Candy aprovechando que Elroy estaba incapacitada, dando por hecho que había aceptado casarla con él, pronto anunciaría su compromiso con Candy. Elroy estaba ansiosa porque no quería que Candy se casara con Neal, ya le habían hecho mucho daño a esa muchacha y ya era suficiente, ella se arrepentía después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Albert, George ya le había ido a dar el reporte de todo lo que había pasado con Albert y a esas fechas ya debería de estar a punto de viajar a Lakewood para mantener su anonimato.

Candy ajena a todo eso ayuduba a Elroy a sentarse en la cama para ayudarla a comer. Elroy derramaba la comida por la comisura de sus labios incapaz de retenerla aun en su boca, Candy la limpiaba con cuidado y cariño, sin sentir lástima o asco por ella, de pronto Elroy tomó su mano y Candy se sorprendió.

-Sra. Elroy ¿¡Se está usted moviendo!? ¡Puede moverse! – Decía Candy alegremente.

-Sssí. – Dijo Elroy con dificultad. – Graaaciasss. – Decía difícilmente.

-No Sra. Elroy, no tiene nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho gusto. – Le decía Candy sinceramente mientras le sonreía y tomaba su mano con ambas manos. Elroy la miraba agradecida.

-Neal…. Compromiso…. Tú…. – Decía apenas queriendo explicarle detalladamente pero sus labios apenas se podían mover, no le respondían del todo, solo salían palabras arrastradas y cortadas que difícilmente podrían entender.

-¿Neal quiere un compromiso conmigo? - Entendió Candy por fin después de varios intentos. Algo había intuido pero no quería aceptarlo, ella no soportaba a Neal, y ya tenía días que la estaba molestando y más cuando iba a "visitar" a la tía abuela con el pretexto de preguntar por su salud, así que cuando él llegaba ella se escabullía encargando a la tía abuela con el personal de la mansión mientras duraba su desagradable visita. – Sra. Elroy, por favor yo no quiero a Neal. – Decía con los ojos acuosos y suplicantes porque no quería ser obligada por ella a cumplir con semejante disparate.

-No. – Decía Elroy comprensiva, mirándola tiernamente.

-¿No quiere que me case con Neal? – Elroy parpadeaba dos veces, ella tampoco quería que Candy se casara con Neal, cosa que sorprendió a Candy, ella juraba que Elroy la obligaría a hacerlo.

-William. – Decía Elroy.

-¿El tío abuelo? ¿Quiere que hable con el tío abuelo William? –Elroy parpadeaba una vez confirmando la pregunta de Candy.

-¿Pero dónde está? –Decía Candy tratando de no sonar desesperada.

-George. – Decía Elroy cada vez más agitada. Candy comprendió su esfuerzo y la tranquilizó convenciéndola de que se durmiera. Elroy había hecho mucho esfuerzo y se durmió rápido, dejando a Candy preocupada.

-_¿Cómo le voy a hacer para encontrar a George? –_ Tenía que hablar con Archie, lo bueno que Stear llegaría pronto y ellos la ayudarían a buscar a George, para así dar con el tío William. Por lo pronto tendría que seguir buscando a Albert, quien había desaparecido el día que se enteraron que Stear venía en camino sin siquiera despedirse.

Anthony y Stear desembarcaban felices en Nueva York, después del escándalo que hizo Daniela habían salido con un mes de anticipación ya que le habían dado un mes para llegar a Chicago, solo tenía que llegar a reportarse al hospital para que le dieran fecha de entrada al nuevo curso.

En el puerto había un gran alboroto, Stear y Anthony no comprendían que pasaba hasta que a lo lejos Stear vio una figura muy conocida para él junto con una actriz que también era igual de famosa, Anthony no tenía idea de quienes eran.

-¿Quiénes son Stear? – Preguntaba curioso Anthony.

-Son actores de Broadway, bastante buenos. – Decía Stear quien se preguntaba que hacía Terry tan juntito a Susana Marlowe.

-Vaya que la gente los quiere. – Decía Anthony al ver el alboroto que armaban esos dos.

-Eso parece. – Decía Stear muy serio, hasta que escuchó decir.

-¡Vivan los novios! ¡Viva! – Gritaba la gente entusiasmada, Stear sentía que le jalaban los cabellos de golpe al escuchar esos gritos de júbilo viniendo a su mente la imagen de su prima la enfermera.

Continuara….

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y sobre todo espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura me gusta que hagan comentarios al respecto de ella, me entretiene leerlos, ya saben si no quieren hacer un comentario público espero sus PM y ahí les respondo directamente, ya saben que no dejo a nadie sentida jajajaja, aun sean ofensas a la historia jajaja eso quiere decir que les está llegando a lo profundo jajaja. No te enojes si no eres Anthony fan no lo leas, por eso aviso al principio, así no tienes que molestarte en continuar leyendo y tomarte la molestia de mandarme tus cariñitos... jejejeje

Bueno dejando eso de lado, gracias a las chicas colombianas que me animan a seguir mi historia, entre México y Colombia se llevan las palmas en visitas y lecturas, pero tampoco quiero dejar de lado a las chicas de USA, España, Chile, Puerto Rico, China, Ecuador, Perú, Francia, Guatemala y El Salvador, ojalá no deje algún país de lado, si es así me disculpo y al próximo capítulo lo incluyo un abrazo a cada una de ustedes y mi más grande agradecimiento por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados un poquito para divertirme con ellos. Espero no ofender a nadie con mis aventuras e ideas y se es así como ya les he dicho no lean jejejeje.


	6. Chapter 6

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO VI**

-¡Vivan los novios! - ¿Novios? ¿Había escuchado bien? Terry acababa de casarse y partiría a Inglaterra con su esposa Susana de luna de miel y volvería a montar su próxima obra.

-¿Terry se casó? – Preguntó Stear furioso.

-¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Sí, estuvo en el Colegio con Archie y conmigo, pero Archie no lo soportaba, era muy arrogante. – En eso Terry alcanzó a ver a Stear y a su acompañante, al cual no conocía pero desvió su mirada al encontrarla con la de Stear haciéndose el que no lo vio.

-Vaya, al parecer tampoco le caías bien. – Decía Anthony al ver la reacción del actor para con el joven inventor.

-Al parecer tampoco. – Dijo Stear molesto. - _¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Y Candy? ¿El imbécil de Terry la dejó? ¿Cómo estará Candy? –_ Pensaba Stear preocupado.

-Stear ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Anthony confundido por la reacción de su primo.

-Sí Anthony, lo que sucede es que antes de irme ese actor estaba con otra persona, bueno pretendía estar con otra persona, pero al parecer cambió de opinión.

-Al parecer sí Stear ¿Tú conoces a esa muchacha? – Preguntó Anthony buscando una explicación para el cambio de actitud de Stear.

-Claro que sí Anthony… y tú también. – Dijo esto último solo para sí mismo.

-Vamos, si quieres podemos buscar a tu amiga para saber cómo se encuentra. – Dijo Anthony para tratar de tranquilizar a Stear.

-Para allá vamos Anthony, ella debe haber regresado a Chicago. – Dijo apresurando el paso como si en ese mismo momento pudiera llegar al lado de la rubia. Stear no sabía que el abandono de Terry ya tenía meses que se había dado y que Candy se mantenía ocupada atendiendo a la tía abuela y su mente se mantenía ocupada de todo lo relacionado con el actor.

-Bien, si quieres vamos de una vez por los boletos de tren. – Buscaron rápido un carruaje que los llevara a su destino, Stear era el más apurado por llegar a Chicago, si Anthony hubiera sabido quien era la damisela abandonada de seguro desearía poder volar o tele transportarse y llegar en ese mismo momento. – A la estación de trenes por favor. – Dijo el rubio solidarizándose con su primo.

Anthony veía a Stear molesto y preocupado, debería de ser muy buen amigo de la muchacha, así que respetó su silencio, él estuviera igual si a una amiga de él la hubieran traicionado de esa forma. Llegaron a la estación de tren, pero el próximo tren a Chicago saldría el lunes a las 10:00 de la mañana y llegaría el miércoles por la mañana.

Archie había ido a averiguar los horarios del tren y ya estaba listo para recibir a Stear, mientras Candy esperaba ansiosa para hablar con él de la recuperación de la tía abuela y del supuesto compromiso en el cual quería involucrarla el odioso de Neal Leagan.

-Candy, mañana llega Stear a las 10:30 de la mañana.

-Que bien Archie, porque tengo que hablar con los dos.

-¿Sucede algo gatita? – Preguntó Archie un poco preocupado al ver la expresión de la rubia. - ¿Sigues preocupada por Albert?

-Sí, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

-La tía abuela comenzó a hablar y a moverse más. – Dijo Candy emocionada, quería decirle lo de Neal, pero pensó que sería mejor avisar ya que estuviera Stear presente.

-¡Qué bueno Candy! ¡Eso es muy bueno! Por un momento me preocupaste. –Dijo Archie respirando más tranquilo.

-Necesitará más ejercicios para que se recupere pronto. – Dijo feliz aunque también estaba preocupada. Archie ¿Sabes dónde encontrar al Sr. George? – Preguntó por fin.

-¿A George? Casi siempre está en el corporativo, acaba de llegar hace unas semanas de Londres, solo que yo no lo sabía. ¿Sucede algo? – Volvió a preguntar indeciso.

-Nada Archie, no te preocupes. – Decía Candy mostrando su bella sonrisa para no preocuparlo de más estaría ansioso por el regreso de Stear.

-Bueno Candy, te dejo voy ver a Annie y avisar a Patty la llegada de Stear.

-Querrán ir contigo a recibirlo, y si ellas van yo también iré. – Dijo Candy decidida, de todas formas Stear era su primo.

-Tienes razón, mejor le doy la sorpresa mañana y me acompañas ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien Archie. – Pero Candy tenía sus propios planes ya que la tía abuela la había autorizado para ir en busca de George y así cancelar el compromiso que aún no se anunciaba. Le había conseguido una terapeuta para ayudarla a recuperar más rápido los movimientos y a partir de mañana llegaría a ayudarla. Ella iría a buscar a George.

Stear seguía ansioso ya llegando a la estación, aún no se animaba a hablar con Anthony de Candy, primero tenía que saber qué era lo que había pasado. El viaje se le había hecho eterno al igual que el fin de semana. Anthony fue el primero en animarse a romper el silencio y en mencionar a la rubia que lo acompañaba en su mente día y noche.

-Stear he estado pensando en todo el camino.

-¿En qué Anthony? – Preguntaba un poco distraído, su mente se mantenía ocupado en lo mismo todo el camino, pero se esforzaría en enfocarse en la plática de su primo.

-Quiero ir a visitar a Candy, no me siento listo para hacerlo, pero tal vez estando ahí pueda aceptar lo que pasó y tal vez dejarla ir. – Decía Anthony no muy convencido de ello, sería la primera vez que visitaría su tumba, y no se sentía muy seguro de hacerlo.

-¿Lo que pasó? ¿A qué te refieres Anthony? – Stear no comprendía mucho lo que Anthony le decía, asumía que él sabía que estaba con alguien más, pero al ver que no sabía quién era Terry lo dejaba confundido sobre lo que le estaba hablando y quería indagar más. Stear se levantaba apresurado al ver que el tren había llegado a su destino caminando a prisa seguido de Anthony. Escuchaba lo que decía pero también quería llegar lo antes posible con su prima y saber como estaba, Anthony lo entendía y lo seguía antes de que los demás pasajeros les obstaculizaran el paso.

-¡Stear! – Escuchó el grito de una voz que era conocida muy bien por él.

-¡Archie! – Decía Stear emocionado dejando de lado la plática con el rubio. Se emocionó de ver a su hermano que había ido a recibirlo pero a la vez estaba confundido ya que Archie no sabía nada acerca de Anthony ¿O sí? _¿Quién le habrá avisado?_ Pensó que tal vez Elroy ya se había recuperado e iba a buscarlos, de ser así Candy también sabía que estaba vivo. -¡Hermano! – Anthony se emocionó igual que Stear de ver a su primo, quien corría emocionado al encuentro de él, cuando de pronto vio que se detuvo en seco con los ojos bien abiertos, así como su boca. Comprendió que sucedía y que tampoco estaba enterado, se acercaron a él despacio tomándolo Stear por los hombros mientras balbuceaba repetidamente el nombre de Anthony.

-¡Anthony! ¡Stear! ¡Anthony viene contigo! – Decía en trance.

-¡Lo sé Archie! ¡Anthony está vivo! – Decía Stear emocionado de darle esa noticia a su hermanito, una noticia que muchas veces soñó que alguien les diera en el pasado.

-Hola Archie, me da gusto verte hermano. – Le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa tratando de no ser muy efusivo para no causarle un shock emocional. Archie intentaba recuperarse del susto al escucharlo hablar abalanzándose a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Estás vivo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Anthony! ¡Y Candy, Candy quería venir conmigo! – Dijo ante el asombro ahora de Anthony, quien lo escuchaba hablar pero no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Candy? ¡Candy está muerta! – Gritó desconcertado ante el asombro de los dos Cornwell que voltearon a verlo incrédulos por lo que decía su primo.

-¿¡Muerta!? – Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué dices Anthony? Aquí el muerto eras tú no Candy. – Decía Archie convencido de lo que decía.

-No, no, no, - Decía Anthony incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. – A mí me dijeron que Candy murió, por eso me quise ir de Lakewood, decía desconcertado.

-¿Quién te dijo esa tontería Anthony? – Preguntó Archie indignado – Stear ¿Por qué no lo sacaste de su error? – Regañó al despistado de su hermano.

-¡Porque yo no sabía! Él siempre me habló de Candy en presente, que aún la amaba, ¡Pero nunca me dijo que creía que estaba muerta! – Dijo Stear casi gritando defendiéndose del ataque de Archie.

-¿Aún la amas? ¡Eso es grandioso! – Decía Archie emocionado, perdiéndose todo el hilo de la conversación ante tanto relajo que armaban los tres Andrew, mientras la gente los veía manotear uno y otro mientras discutían ajenos a ser observados.

-¿¡Me pueden explicar qué pasó!? – Decía Anthony confundido mientras veía como sus primos discutían entre sí.

-¡Anthony, Candy no está muerta! – Decía Stear – Me acabas de decir que quieres ir a visitarla.

-Me refería a su tumba. – Explicó Anthony.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Por eso decías que tal vez aceptarías lo que pasó? Ya decía yo que no me estaba volviendo loco. – Dijo el inventor más tranquilo ya que la conversación y la confusión de todo este embrollo comenzaba a tener forma.

-¿A qué te referías con que Candy los dejó? – Dijo Anthony.

-Candy se fue de Lakewood al hogar de Ponny después de tu supuesta muerte, ella no soportó tu ausencia y desde entonces no ha vuelto a la mansión de las rosas, ni a pisar Lakewood. Y ahora que lo digo tampoco ha visitado tu "tumba" alguna vez.

-¿Me pueden decir de qué están hablando? – Ahora Archie era el confundido.

-¡Candy está viva Archie! ¡Viva! – Gritaba emocionado Anthony, no le cabía la felicidad en su corazón quería salir corriendo a buscarla y detener el latido desbocado de su corazón que cada vez se aceleraba más de la emoción al imaginar a su hermosa rubia entre sus brazos nuevamente.

-¡Eso ya lo sé Anthony! Lo que no entiendo es porque creíste tú que ella estaba muerta y nosotros creíamos que tú estabas muerto.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. – Decía emocionado ignorando la pregunta de su primo.

-La acabo de dejar en la mansión con la tía abuela. – Respondía Archie.

-¡Vamos tengo que verla! – Decía Anthony sin pensar en otra cosa solo quería verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos una vez más, no se detuvo a pensar si ella estaría casada, comprometida o si ella había cambiado en algo, lo importante para él era que estaba viva y eso era más que suficiente.

-¡Espera Anthony! Recuerda que ella cree que tú estás muerto. No sería recomendable que te viera de repente. – Decía Archie preocupado por la rubia, si a él que era hombre casi le daba un infarto, no quería ni imaginarse que sucedería cuando Candy se enterara que Anthony estaba vivo.

-Tiene razón Archie, Anthony, vamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo y veremos que hacemos. – Decía Stear con la cabeza un poco más fría que los demás, pero aun así tenía dudas en su cabeza.

-Está bien. – Dijo Anthony no muy convencido, pero no le quedaba más remedio, sabía que era verdad que Candy no sabía nada acerca de él y que al verlo podría causarle un shock emocional.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste Stear? – Preguntaba Archie ansioso de saber toda la verdad.

-Archie, Anthony y yo nos encontramos por casualidad. Él es médico y yo llegué mal herido hace meses al hospital donde él estudia, ahí me atendió ¿Imagínate el susto que recibí al creer que había muerto yo también? – Decía Stear emocionado contando su historia.

-Me lo imagino Stear ¿Eres médico Anthony? – Preguntó Archie, orgulloso de su primo.

-Estoy estudiando para serlo, de hecho por eso vengo a Chicago, tengo que reportarme al hospital para saber cuándo inicia el nuevo curso.

-Eso lo harás luego, primero vamos a hablar de todo este embrollo. –Decía Stear quien seguía confundido al igual que Archie y Anthony, querían saber cómo armar todo ese rompecabezas que habían formado entre todos en los últimos años. Decidieron ir a la mansión, hablarían en el despacho además Candy estaba con la tía abuela, y como siempre bajaba hasta más tarde, decidieron ir ahí para hablar con más calma.

-Alfred ¿Y la Señorita Candy? – Preguntó Archie para cerciorarse que estaba arriba acompañando a la tía abuela.

-La Srita. Andrew salió después de usted Joven Archivald.

-¿Salió? ¿Dijo a dónde iba? ¿Y la tía abuela?

-No dijo nada joven, y la tía abuela está en terapia.

-Bienvenido joven Allistear, joven. – Decía el fiel mayordomo saludando a Anthony.

-Buen día Alfred. – Respondió Anthony y el mayordomo se sorprendía porque sabía su nombre, no lo había reconocido así que supuso que había escuchado al joven Archivald llamarlo así.

-Alfred, cuando regrese la Srita. Candy me avisas, estaremos en mi habitación. –Dijo Archie y se decidieron a hablar ahí ya que estarían más tranquilos.

-Como usted diga joven.

Anthony seguía inquieto, quería ver a Candy y ya no podía esperar más tiempo, su corazón se aceleraba por la desesperación que sentía, cosa que notaron rápidamente sus primos.

-Vamos Anthony, no te impacientes primero debemos hablar. – Ya en el cuarto empezaron las explicaciones por parte del rubio para que Archie estuviera informado de lo que había acontecido después del accidente y del porqué esa gran mentira de la que fueron víctimas.

-Cuando tuve el accidente yo perdí el conocimiento y recuerdo que desperté en el hospital, la tía abuela estaba conmigo. Lo primero que pregunté fue por Candy, pero tenía un fuerte zumbido en mi oído escuchaba todo a medias, como en pausa y lo que me dijo fue "Candy, Candy al haber caído del caballo está muerta", lo recuerdo perfectamente, le pedí que me repitiera lo que me había dicho y solo dijo "perdón Anthony, lo siento… es cierto". En ese momento el ruido en mi oído fue muy agudo e insoportable, sentí un mareo al querer levantarme y caí desmayado. Al despertar vi a mi padre a mi lado y le pedí que por favor me llevara lejos. El habló con George yo no sabía de qué hablaron, solo cuando entró me dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado y que tan pronto me dieran de alta nos iríamos de América. Al parecer habló con George y llegaron a la conclusión de que solo muerto la tía abuela permitiría alejarme de los Andrew, George le prometió no decir nada hasta que fuera necesario y cuando yo llegué por mis medios con la tía abuela, sin saber que era un fantasma, no quedó de otra más que explicarnos a ambos lo sucedido.

-¿Y el funeral? – Preguntó Archie quien ya comenzaba a unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas en el cual los habían involucrado, haciéndoles sufrir una mentira que los había devastado.

-Todo fue simbólico, según la tía abuela. – Dijo Anthony.

-Con razón nunca dejaron que te viéramos Anthony, el ataúd estaba cerrado. – Decía Archie, Stear solo asentía ya que había llegado a la misma conclusión cuando Anthony le había contado la misma historia.

-Por lo que dices Anthony, tal vez lo que dijo la tía abuela fue otra cosa, pero al tener tu oído dañado lo interpretaste mal. –Llegando Stear a esa conclusión ya que Anthony le había comentado que duró un poco más de un año en tratamiento y en recuperalo sino al cien por ciento, si muy cerca.

-¿Y Candy? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? ¿Cómo está? – Preguntaba el rubio impaciente por saber de la vida de su princesa, estaba desesperado por verla y por estrecharla en sus brazos y volver a sentir su frágil cuerpo e inundar sus sentidos de su aroma. Stear y Archie se miraron, sin saber que decirle a su primo. - ¿Qué sucede Stear, Archie? – Los miraba uno al otro no queriendo interpretar las miradas que se dedicaban uno al otro, decidiéndose Stear a tomar la palabra.

-Archie, en el puerto vimos a Terry junto a Susana Marlowe al parecer partían a su luna de miel… se han casado… - Dijo muy serio Stear, mientras Anthony no comprendía porqué Stear hablaba del novio de su amiga.

-Lo sé Stear, me enteré por los diarios.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sí, lo sabe, pero está bien no te preocupes. – Decía omitiendo el nombre de Candy, comprendía que Anthony no sabía nada y no quería causarle un dolor en vano, ya no era necesario hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó Archie? – Preguntó Stear intrigado.

-Después de que te fuiste a la Guerra, recibí una llamada de la estación del tren, la habían encontrado con fiebre y delirando en un vagón del tren proveniente de Nueva York. – Anthony escuchaba la historia atento, no sabía quién era la amiga de sus primos pero entendía que la querían mucho. – Fui por ella y la traje a la mansión para que se recuperara y nos comentó que habían decidido separarse, que Terry ahora estaba con Susana Marlowe y que ella seguiría adelante y haría lo posible por ser feliz.

-Creí que Terry era diferente. – Dijo Stear molesto.

-Te dije que era un imbécil hermano.

-¿Y ella cómo está?

-En todos estos meses ha estado cuidando a la tía abuela y a Albert, quien por cierto desapareció.

-¿Cómo? ¡Vaya como han pasado cosas! ¿Cómo reaccionó por eso?

-Hermano, ella es fuerte y respecto a Terry está bien, pero por Albert si está preocupada pero…

-¿Pero? – Decía Stear, mientras Anthony esperaba que siguieran con el tema de Candy, aunque lo que decían le causaba cierta intriga y no sabía el por qué.

-Pero sigue sin recobrar el brillo en su mirada desde que lo perdió... a él… - Dijo mirando a Anthony.

-¿A mí? ¿Candy? – Comprendió el rubio que la amiga de la que estuvieron hablando todo este tiempo era Candy, de pronto se sintió triste y algo en su pecho lo sofocaba.

-Anthony ¿Estás bien?

-¿Candy se iba a ir a Nueva York con ese actor? – Preguntaba triste.

-Así es Anthony. – Decía Stear viendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban. – Anthony, ella te creía muerto no es su culpa.

-Lo sé, pero ella se enamoró de otro… lo cual quiere decir que me olvidó, era normal, lo entiendo... pero aun así duele... – Decía triste y desanimado.

-Anthony, es normal. – Decía Archie.- Ella tenía que seguir su vida, no podía vivir de un recuerdo. – Anthony no hablaba, solo escuchaba mientras sentía su corazón romperse.

-Anthony, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada. – Decía Stear enérgico. – Además tú te ibas a casar con Daniela.

-¡Yo también creía que ella estaba muerta! – Decía alzando su voz.

-¿Quién es Daniela? – Decía Archie intrigado.

-Daniela, es la Terry de Anthony – Decía Stear – Que resultó igual que Terry. – No podía decir que era una idiota, porque ante todo era un caballero, no sabía si ella era una dama porque con su comportamiento lo dudaba, pero él, él si era un caballero.

-Pero yo no amaba a Daniela, es más ahora dudo que alguna vez haya estado enamorado de ella.

-Anthony, Candy sufrió mucho cuando tú te fuiste, dejó de reír, dejó de comer, era una pequeña sombra en la mansión, defendió con ahínco tus cosas y tus rosas cuando Eliza y Neal se las intentaban llevar. Poco a poco se fue apagando, el brillo en su mirada se esfumó, su alegría se apagó. Antes de irnos a Londres, fuimos a despedirnos de ella, quisimos darle una sorpresa en la granja de Tom y vimos como ella salía corriendo al ver a Tom montando a caballo ¡Habían pasado siete meses Anthony! Y ella seguía igual, llorando por tu pérdida. – Decía Stear.

– Cuando la volvimos a ver en Londres, sus ojos seguían sin brillo, Anthony ella sólo reía por reír, en una ocasión estábamos en nuestra habitación, Candy se había metido sin ser vista por las hermanas y encontró una foto tuya entre las fotos que guardábamos de una actriz, ella la tomó entre sus manos y nos pidió quedarse con ella. – Continuaba Archie. – Hace poco cuando ya habíamos regresado del Colegio, Candy vino con Annie a visitarnos y Stear te mencionó y de nuevo vimos en sus ojos esa tristeza infinita que se instaló en su rostro desde tu partida.

-Anthony – Decía ahora Stear. – Nosotros evitábamos mencionar tu nombre, para no hacerla llorar. Ella no ha recuperado el brillo en sus ojos, está igual que tú Anthony, tú tampoco tienes ese brillo en tu mirada, ese brillo que tenías cuando ella vivía con nosotros.

-¿Ni siquiera con Terry? – Preguntó dudoso.

-Ni siquiera con Terry. – Contestó Stear seguro.

-Anthony, Candy no te ha olvidado, como veo que tú tampoco lo has hecho. – Decía Archie seguro de lo que decía.

Anthony se quedaba muy serio, pensando que él también había estado muy mal desde la supuesta muerte de Candy, incluso pasó un año en el cual no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero eso no lo diría él a sus primos. Él amaba a Candy estaba seguro, pero ¿Candy lo amaba a él?

-Quiero verla, aún si ella ya no me ama, necesito verla. – Decía Anthony triste, pero decidido a volver a estrechar a la pecosa entre sus brazos, era un gesto muy normal entre ellos, de niños lo hacían tan natural. Anthony quería estrecharla en sus brazos una vez más aunque fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

-Está bien Anthony, iré a ver si ya llegó, pero tienes que entender que primero tenemos que hablar con ella, prepararla para todo esto, sé que es fuerte pero algo así la impresionará muchísimo. – Dijo Archie mientras Anthony asentía, comprendía que tenían que hablar con ella primero y prepararla para que él pudiera revelarse ante ella, si había esperado años sin verla podría hacerlo unas horas más. Archie salió de la habitación mientras los otros dos Andrew esperaban impacientes su regreso.

Archie regresó a la habitación junto a Stear y Anthony, diciendo lo extraño que se le hacía que aún no volviera, nunca dejaba tanto tiempo a la tía abuela, y ellos llevaban ahí rato hablando, así que se fueron a ver a la tía abuela para averiguar sobre Candy.

Candy mientras tanto llegaba a Lakewood en busca del abuelo William, dudando entrar a la mansión. Tenía miedo de hacerlo no quería sufrir de nuevo con sus recuerdos, ahí había dejado lo que más había amado, ahí estaban los mejores recuerdos de su corta vida. El portal se fue abriendo lentamente dando paso al vehículo que era conducido por George, Candy comenzaba a llorar al ver las rosas que estaban tristes en el jardín, les faltaba vida, no había duda de que Anthony les daba esa vida que tenían antes. _"He vuelto a nuestro hogar mi príncipe, aún te extraño, no puedo olvidarte Anthony, porque yo... yo aún te amo Anthony"._

En ese preciso momento Anthony escuchaba en su mente como un susurro la voz de Candy "_Yo aún te amo Anthony"_ como siempre que escuchaba eso él respondió.

-Yo también te amo Candy.- Respondía por reflejo a sus pensamientos, porque ahora creía que era una ilusión que su subconsciente creaba en su mente, ya que ella estaba viva. Solo que esta vez sus primos lo escucharon viéndolo algo incrédulos porque obviamente Candy no estaba ahí, ninguno dijo nada y Anthony no podía explicar que varias veces había escuchado la voz de Candy diciéndole que lo amaba.

Candy cerraba los ojos y le ocurría lo mismo "_Yo también te amo Candy"_, ella decía que su amado estaba entre las rosas y que le respondía por medio de ella, pero ella bien sabía que no era la primera vez que su príncipe le respondía que también la amaba.

Entraba a la mansión por fin viendo el enorme salón y recordando su primer baile, se vio bailando junto a su príncipe de las rosas, mientras unas lágrimas se colaban por sus mejillas, trató de evitarlo pero el sentimiento de pérdida que se había alojado en su corazón hacía tanto tiempo era inevitable sentirlo. Bien decían que se aprendía a vivir con la pérdida de un ser amado, sí se aprendía pero no se olvidaba. Se dirigió al despacho, segura de lo que haría, tenía que hablar con el tío abuelo y avisarle que no quería casarse con el tarado de Neal Leagan. Al abrir la puerta, una voz conocida le daba el pase.

-Adelante Candy, te estaba esperando. – Le dijo esa voz.

-¿Tú me esperabas? ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo asombrada en cuanto reconoció esa voz.

-Verás Candy hay algo que tienes que saber. – Decía Albert con la calma que ya lo caracterizaba y Candy lo veía expectante esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Ella esperaba que le explicara porque había desaparecido, pero ese no era el lugar indicado.

-Bien, pero vamos a otro lado Albert, que si el tío abuelo te ve, te mata y a mí me corre. – Decía mientras lo jalaba tratando de levantarlo del lugar del tío abuelo.

-No te preocupes Candy, el tío abuelo sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿De verdad? – Decía Candy incrédula.

-Si Candy, verás mi nombre es William Albert Andrew. – Decía tranquilamente mientras Candy quedaba impresionada.

-¿Tú eres el tío abuelo William? -Decía incrédula ante lo ridículo que sonaba esa pregunta.

-Así es Candy, yo soy tu padre adoptivo. – Candy soltaba una carcajada. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Candy? – Preguntaba contagiado por la alegre risa de su pupila.

-Pues que mi padre adoptivo, es como mi hermano mayor.

-Vaya, por lo menos no me ves tan viejo jajajaja – Decía feliz.

-Albert, tengo que decirte algo. – Sabía que le debía muchas explicaciones, pero el asunto que la llevaba ahí la tenía muy preocupada y era más importante que todo lo que tuvieran que hablar.

-No te preocupes Candy, ya lo sé. George me había hablado de la situación antes de que llegaran, no te preocupes yo hablaré con Sara y Neal. -Candy respiraba más tranquila, el saber quien era el que la había adoptado la llenaba de tranquilidad.

-Me alegra saber que eres tú el tío abuelo, con razón siempre sabías todo de mí ¿Siempre me cuidaste Albert?

-Así es pequeña, siempre te cuidé desde que te conocí me recordaste a mi hermana y te adopté, por eso y porque me lo pidieron mis sobrinos.

-Anthony, Stear y Archie. – Dijo simplemente bajando su voz.

-Así es, y después de la pérdida de Anthony juré cuidarte en su memoria, era lo que él hubiera querido.

-¡Anthony! – Decía Candy evocando su recuerdo.

-Candy hay algo más importante que tienes que saber.

-¿Es sobre tu partida? Bien porque necesito una explicación. – Decía con falsa indignación.

-Tiene que ver con mi identidad Candy. Hace días comencé a recordar todo como había dicho el doctor Martín, me contacté con George y él regresó de Londres a buscarme.

-Eran los hombres con los que me dijeron que andabas. – Recordó Candy que le habían mencionado que andaba con unos hombres muy extraños.

-Así Candy, eran las personas que estaban en mi búsqueda, pero hay algo más que debes saber.

-¿De qué se trata Albert? – Decía curiosa.

-Candy, George había tomado medidas para sacar adelante los negocios de los Andrew y al no poder autorizarlos yo, solo había otra persona que podía hacerlo.

-¿A quién te refieres Albert?

-Candy, Rosemary era mi hermana.

-¿Rosemary? ¿La mama de Anthony?- Albert asentía.

-Así es, Rosemary la mamá de Anthony era mi hermana, al morir ella Anthony quedó como sucesor de los Andrew, solo después de mí por ser el primogénito de ella, la cual hubiera sido la matriarca del clan por ser mayor que yo. Al fallecer quedó en mí esa responsabilidad y después en Anthony.

-Pero Anthony murió también. – Dijo Candy triste.

-De eso tenemos que hablar. – Candy escuchaba atenta sin comprender nada de lo que decía Albert, ni porque le hablaba de Anthony.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Anthony en esto? Ahora sé que era tu sobrino, pero él murió y me lastima hablar de él aún ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Decía Candy angustiada cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos, siempre se había mantenido fuerte, pero al estar ahí en Lakewood la hacía débil de nuevo, por eso había huido, era un error haber ido a la mansión de las rosas.

-Tranquilízate Candy o no podré decirte la verdad. – Le hablaba firme para que se tranquilizara.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – Decía tratando de controlar lo desbocado de su corazón, pero le resultaba difícil.

-La verdad sobre Anthony. – Decía seriamente Albert, pero a ver su reacción dudaba si decirle sería lo adecuado.

-Dime Albert ¿Qué sucedió con Anthony? – Preguntaba Candy ahora exigiendo la verdad.

Albert comenzó a relatar lo que George le había dicho, diciéndole que había huido al créela muerta y que su padre lo había hecho pasar a él por muerto para toda la familia. Candy escuchaba como si se tratara de un sueño, creyendo a ratos que se encontraba en otro lado.

-Candy ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Entonces la otra persona que puede autorizar los negocios es Anthony? ¿Y solo por tu desaparición, George decidió revelar que está vivo?

-Así es Candy.

-¿Y qué pasaba con las personas que lo amábamos? ¿No pensaron ello? ¿Qué pasaría si yo me hubiera casado con Terry o con alguien más y él aparecía de pronto? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que me casé con otro, pero que nunca lo pude olvidar? Albert ¡Estaba decidida a quedarme con Terry! Yo amaba a Anthony, ¡Pero él estaba muerto! Y por poco lo traiciono ¡Albert, Anthony está vivo! Y yo lo sigo amando, nunca pude olvidarlo ¡No es justo Albert! ¡No es justo lo que nos hicieron! ¿Y si él ya está casado con alguien más? ¡Nos separaron mintiéndonos a los dos de que habíamos muerto! ¡Él lloró por mí, como yo lloré por él! ¡Albert! ¿Él ya sabe que no estoy muerta? - Decía todo arrebatado, su mente era un caos por tanta información que le llegaba a su cerebro, llenándola de miedos y preguntas de haberse quedado con Terry ¿Qué explicación le hubiera dado a Anthony? ¿Él la habría olvidado?

-En este momento ya debe saberlo, George se enteró de que Anthony te creía muerta hasta hace poco y que eso fue el motivo de su partida, quería dejar Lakewood atrás igual que tú. Anthony se encontró con Stear en un hospital de Londres y venían para acá.

-¿Hospital? ¿Anthony está enfermo?

-No Candy, el herido era Allistear, Anthony fue su médico.

-¿Stear herido? ¿Anthony es médico? -Decía aún confundida, su mente no terminaba de hilar las ideas que le llegaban a montones.

-Allistear está bien lo atendió el mejor de su generación.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Anthony estaba vivo y ella quería verlo, hoy había llegado por eso el telegrama decía que los muchachos venían en camino, se refería a Stear y Anthony.

-Albert, hoy llegaba Stear, ahora comprendo el telegrama ¡Tengo que verlo! –Dijo Candy levantándose abruptamente de su asiento y corriendo hacia la salida dela mansión.

-¡Candy! – Gritaba Albert detrás de ella.

Anthony, Stear y Archie viajaban a Lakewood, no sabían del tío William, pero sabían por la tía abuela que Neal quería casarse con Candy, Anthony estaba indignado ante tal desfachatez de su primo, la pobre anciana como pudo les explicó a donde había ido Candy y ellos habían salido corriendo para salvar a Candy de Neal.

Anthony decía a Stear que se apurara pero antes de llegar al portal de las rosas el auto de Stear comenzó a fallar, Anthony no se quedó a averiguar mucho y saltó del auto dejando a Stear y Archie con el problema.

-¡Anthony! ¿A dónde vas? – Decía Archie queriendo correr tras él, pero no podía dejar solo a su hermano con el auto, tenía que ayudarlo.

-¡Allá los espero muchachos! – Decía apurado Anthony emprendiendo la carrera a toda prisa. Anthony corrió sin pensar si Candy sabía si estaba vivo o no, él solo quería verla y salvarla de Neal, iba lo más rápido que podía.

Candy corría por el camino del jardín directo al portal de las rosas, mientras Albert veía desde la puerta saliendo detrás de ella, de pronto vio como ella e detuvo de golpe y más allá veía como Anthony corría igual que ella y se detenía de pronto al igual que Candy. Albert detenía su persecución y daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia la mansión, ese momento era solo para ellos dos.

Ambos rubios iniciaban de nuevo el camino hacia el portal de las rosas, esta vez más lento, con pasos temblorosos y dudosos, como quien duda de lo que ve es real, contemplando ambos sus figuras, llenándose uno a otro de la imagen del contrario, reconociendo que el tiempo les había favorecido a ambos, con sus ojos acuosos de las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de su lugar impidiendo verse claramente. La belleza de Candy era indiscutible así como la galanura de Anthony ambos se admiraban por completo sin poder emitir un sonido, contendiendo su respiración y contemplándose en silencio, temiendo que al hablar o al querer tocarse la imagen de uno y otro se esfumara una vez más como tantas veces les había sucedido en sueños. Por fin verde y azul se conectaban una vez más sintiéndose por fin en el lugar al cual pertenecían, como si la pieza del rompecabezas de su vida acabara de colocarse en su lugar embonando perfectamente, sumergiéndolos en un contacto visual muy conocido por ambos un efecto que habían creado de niños y que al verse nuevamente se formaba una vez más.

-¡Anthony!

-¡Candy! – Dijeron ambos al unísono al atreverse a romper ese grato silencio que habían establecido entre ambos.

Continuará….

¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo, me quedó muy largo, pero no quería que se quedaran otra vez en ascuas preguntándose hasta cuando se encontrarían estos dos, así que lo continué hasta que se encontraron por fin, volviendo a formar el efecto Candy-Anthony jejejeje sorry tenía que hacer referencia a mi otro fic, que para quien no lo ha leído se anime a leerlo, solo si eres mayor de edad. Saludos a todas y un fuerte abrazo.

Señoras, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que se suman a la lista de visitantes, se han agregado nuevos países y me animo a saludarlas por este medio ya que no puedo hacerlo directamente e individualmente, así que saludos hasta Italia, Argentina, Ecuador, Perú y por supuesto a las demás lectoras frecuentes que tengo de México, Colombia (que son los países que más leen la historia) Estados Unidos, España, Guatemala, Brasil, Chile, Francia y China. Me alegra saber que ha traspasado el continente americano, latinos hay donde sea y me alegra que este sea un medio para estar unidas. Se les aprecia a cada una de ustedes. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios y PM.


	7. Chapter 7

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO VII**

Ambos rubios hablaron al unísono encontrándose por fin en el portal, abrazándose con anhelo y desesperación. Candy se refugiaba en sus brazos aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que tenía grabado en el fondo de su corazón. Anthony hacía lo mismo aspiraba el olor a rosas de su rubio cabello y sentía el latir de su desbocado corazón ¡Estaba viva! Esa era la mejor noticia que había tenido en años, su pecosa vivía, no podía apartarse de su frágil cuerpo, el cual ya se sentía diferente, sentía su pecho con el de él y su diminuta cintura entre sus brazos. Un temblor apareció en su cuerpo y Anthony se separaba de ella para verla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que un día lo había hechizado y que anhelaba ver nuevamente, esos ojos que había pedido nunca se hubieran cerrado. Candy lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos y un brillo aparecía en ellos, era como si le hubieran encendido una luz en cada uno de ellos, no podía hablar las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, solo lo podía ver y acariciar su rostro. Anthony se dejaba envolver por esa maravillosa caricia que le nublaba los sentidos y le erizaba la piel al sentir su contacto directo.

Algo nacía dentro de él, sabía que la amaba, sabía que la había extrañado pero la sensación de sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al suyo era nueva para él. Él siempre respetó a Daniela e incluso con ese "primer beso" él no estuvo de acuerdo, sentía que había traicionado a Candy, por lo mismo nunca buscó compañía física de ninguna otra mujer, de hecho no había pensado en eso, era algo a lo que se enfrentaría estando casado, sin embargo el tener a Candy de esa manera y al sentir sus formas de mujer tan cerca de él, despertaban otro tipo de sentimientos, que si los sumaba al amor que le tenía se volvían infinitos.

Candy estaba igual, siempre lo había abrazado pero antes lo hacía con inocencia, con timidez, Terry muy pocas veces la había abrazado y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de manera intimidante, pero sentir el cuerpo de Anthony tan bien formado cerca del suyo la hizo reaccionar de una manera que nunca había sentido, el rozar su pecho con el de él se había sentido bastante bien y la había hecho temblar y ruborizarse, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, el calor que habían provocado sus cuerpos al correr se acoplaba en sus respiraciones haciendo más cálido su aliento. Candy no sabía besar, de hecho el único beso que había recibido no lo había disfrutado había sido burdo y hasta cierta forma cruel y nada satisfactorio, ella ahora miraba sus labios y Anthony hacía lo mismo, lentamente se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta estar a unos milímetros de fundirse en un beso.

-Te extrañé princesa.

-Yo también te extrañé mi príncipe.

Decían mientras terminaban esa distancia tan lejana y tan cerca a la vez. Era un beso dulce, tierno, delicado, que empezaba con un leve roce de sus labios temiendo ambos echarlo a perder, ninguno tenía experiencia en ese terreno, ambos eran inexpertos pero se dejaban guiar por lo que sentían sus corazones, Anthony iba un poco más allá y la acercaba más a él profundizando un poco más el beso, haciéndolo un poco más largo y profundo. Besar a Candy era lo mejor que le había pasado, probar el dulce sabor de sus labios era maravilloso, Candy se sentía igual que él, así que al sentir que él la apegaba a su cuerpo ella se aferraba a su cuello acercándose más a sus labios extendiendo ese beso, el cual estaba disfrutando al máximo. Anthony besaba delicioso era un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, sentir su aliento fresco en su boca era una delicia para ella. Ese era el beso más dulce que ambos habían recibido, ese sí era un primer beso y a pesar de no querer terminarlo se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos uno al otro. Anthony buscaba un signo de arrepentimiento en Candy, sin embargo solo encontró ese brillo en su mirada, el mismo que le dedicaba de niños y ese mismo brillo aparecía en los ojos de él sin poder percibirlo, pero ambos lo veían en el otro, sólo había una pequeña diferencia ya no había inocencia en su mirada, algo había cambiado y la mirada de ambos era de pasión el uno por el otro algo que para ellos era aún desconocido. Candy tomó con sus manos su rostro emocionada de verdad y confirmando que era él realmente y que no se trataba de un sueño, como los muchos que había tenido anteriormente.

-¡Eres tú en verdad Anthony!

-Sí hermosa, soy yo. Estás aquí pecosa, no es un sueño. – Decía besando su rostro emocionado. Candy cerraba sus ojos dejándose envolver por sus besos mientras sonreía feliz, lo miraba enamorada.

-¡Y ahí está!- Escuchaban decir a Stear.

-¿Quién está? – Preguntaba Archie- Querrás decir ahí están.

-No Archie, mira los ojos de Candy y mira los ojos de Anthony. – Decía emocionado.

-¿Mis ojos? –Decía Candy intrigada. - ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

-Que son hermosos Candy. – Decía Anthony besándolos suavemente, no le importaba la presencia de sus primos, es más quería correrlos, él sabía a qué se refería Stear con sus ojos, el brillo que ambos habían perdido, lo habían recuperado al volver a verse.

-Hola Stear, hola Archie. – Decía Candy apenada al verlos.

-Sí, primero Anthony y después el feo de Stear. - Decía Stear con falsa indignación.

-Vamos Stear, tú la has visto más tiempo que yo. – Decía Anthony abrazándola a su pecho y Candy hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué les pasó? – Decía Candy cayendo apenas en cuenta que ambos venían llenos de aceite.

-El auto de Stear que para variar se descompuso y al ayudarlo explotó y me llenó de aceite.

-Jajajajajaja – Reían los dos rubios a carcajadas.

-¡Tu risa! – Dijeron ambos. - ¡Cómo extrañé tu risa! –Decían los dos y Candy comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – Le dijo su típica frase olvidando por completo a los Cornwell. Los muchachos se adelantaban a la mansión para así cambiar sus ropas, mientras los dos rubios seguían en su mundo, diciéndose halagos y lo mucho que se habían extrañado y necesitado.

Anthony y Candy, caían en cuenta donde estaban, estaban bajo el porta de las rosas, ahí había iniciado todo, ahí habían iniciado su amor, ¿Será que la vida les daría una nueva oportunidad?

Anthony tomó la mano de Candy y ella la aceptó gustosa, sintiendo ambos una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, ambos se asombraron y se vieron nuevamente a los ojos y un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Candy, seguía igual de tierna y hermosa pensaba Anthony.

Caminaron lentamente a la mansión, no tenían ninguna prisa en llegar, ambos disfrutaban de su presencia y el contacto de sus manos, ya era casi hora de la comida y ninguno de los Andrew había comido, por tanta emoción se habían olvidado por completo del desayuno. Candy también tenía hambre escuchándose un quejido que venía de sus estómagos. Stear y Archie comenzaron a reír y los rubios los siguieron sintiéndose apenados.

-Anthony bienvenido. – Decían los Cornwell, quien aún no entraban a la mansión y seguían bañados en aceite. Anthony suspiraba y al entrar a la mansión al igual que Candy suspiró y recordó el primer baile de su pecosa.

-¿Lo recuerdas Candy?

-Claro que sí, era mi primera fiesta y mi primer baile, era la más feliz de todas porque bailaba con mi príncipe.

-Sí, recuerdo que me pisaste. – Decía Archie quejándose.

-Jajajajajaja – Reía Candy y Anthony se deleitaba nuevamente con su risa, en eso otra figura se unía a ellos.

-Albert ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía Stear feliz y lo abrazaba como quien abraza a un amigo muy cercano por el gusto de verlo, sin importarle que estaba sucio. Archie hacía lo mismo y Anthony lo veía curioso.

-Bienvenidos – Decía Albert como buen anfitrión ante la mirada de extrañeza de los chicos Cornwell. -Anthony – Decía Albert dirigiéndose a él. - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Anthony lo observaba detenidamente y recordó el día de la cacería, la confusión de Candy con su príncipe y se sintió algo incómodo.

-Creo que sí. – Dijo seriamente. - ¿Eres mi tío William? - Dijo temiendo equivocarse.

-Así es Anthony, soy tu tío William Albert, hermano de tu mamá.

-¿Tío William?- Dijeron los Cornwell sorprendidos.

-Así es muchachos, yo soy aquel tío abuelo que ustedes pidieron adoptara a Candy, yo los envié a Londres para olvidar la perdida de Anthony, yo soy a quien pediste permiso de cortejar a Candy. – Todos voltearon a ver a Anthony quien miraba a Candy decidido, sin pena, era cierto lo que decía el tío William.

-¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria? – Preguntó Stear.

-Después del accidente del coche, empecé a tener vagos recuerdos y a los días la memoria volvió a mí.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Stear - ¡Ya ves Archie, con un golpe en la cabeza, podría recuperar la memoria!

-¡Sí Stear, pero tú estabas empeñado en golpearlo!

-¡Candy también! – Decía Stear defendiéndose.

-Ya basta, no hay problema, ya pasó, ahora es mejor que vayamos al comedor ya que al parecer tienen hambre, pero antes ustedes dos vayan a cambiarse. – Decía Albert mientras Candy y Anthony se apenaban, ese par no había caído en cuenta que aún seguían de la mano.

-¡Que rico comida! – Decía glotón Stear.

Albert llamó a Dorothy quien se alegró de ver a Anthony y a Candy juntos, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a servir la mesa e ignoraba a Albert, evitaba verlo a los ojos, Candy notó algo extraño en ella, pero ya después hablaría a solas con ella.

La comida pasó lenta, entre comentarios sobre lo que había sucedido, de nuevo las explicaciones de Anthony sobre su muerte y sobre su vida en Escocia evitando el tema de Daniela. Candy escuchaba atenta, pero seguía temblando de la emoción, poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron decayendo y al término de la comida al tratar de levantarse un mareo se hizo presente en ella nublando su vista siendo alcanzada por Anthony, al tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¡Candy! - No era lo mismo atender a un paciente desconocido aunque ponía todo su empeño, que atender al ser amado. Ante la mirada nerviosa de los otros Andrew se dirigió rápidamente hacia la recámara de su amada.

-Rápido Anthony, por favor. – Decía Albert, mientras Dortohy corría para abrir la habitación.

Anthony quería volar llevando su preciada carga con delicadeza, imaginaba lo que había pasado, ya que él mismo sentía desfallecer después de tanta emoción.

Colocó a Candy con mucho cuidado en la cama, cual princesa de cuento revisando sus ojos y sus signos vitales, y como lo había pensado el desmayo se produjo por la baja de presión que sufrió su cuerpo por la emoción de volver a verse. La observó con cuidado y aflojó un poco su vestido, no atreviéndose a más, quitándole amorosamente las botas sintiendo la calidez y tibieza de sus piernas, admiró sus delicados pies acomodándolos extendidos sobre la cama, se levantó y observó detenidamente el cuerpo de su pecosa deleitándose con su delicada y esbelta figura. Definitivamente ya no era una niña, sus ojos se posaron en su blanco cuello que se unía a un perfecto rostro de porcelana, con un rosado natural, sus pecas que siempre había adorado y unas abundantes pestañas que coronaban sus bellos ojos, unas cejas que enmarcaban ese bello rostro que tanto había añorado, sus rizos descansaban regados en la almohada eran tan dorados como recordaba pero de un largo mucho mayor, no pudo aguantar la tentación y los tomó entre sus dedos acariciándolos con infinita ternura.

-Candy, si supieras que aún te amo pecosa. – Candy escuchaba en un sueño en ese momento su mente la confundía creyendo que soñaba con su príncipe recibiendo su subconsciente el mensaje.

-Anthony. – Decía en un susurro, pero por la cercanía de él la escuchaba perfectamente bien. – Yo también te amo. – Decía entre sueños.

Anthony se alegraba ante lo que había escuchado, esa revelación aunque era entre sueños le daba un nuevo impulso para reconquistar a Candy, no sabía cómo lo haría, de niño lo había hecho sin querer, era algo que se había dado natural, no quería echar todo a perder temía que ella no olvidara por completo al actor y que solo quedara ese amor como recuerdo en Candy, pero al verlo ahora de adulto ella se decepcionara de él y no llegara a amarlo como él lo hacía a ella.

Los chicos Andrew afuera de la habitación esperaban ansiosos, pero Anthony era médico y tenían que esperar que él diera un diagnóstico. Por fin salió Anthony de la habitación, siendo rodeado por los demás en espera de una respuesta.

-¿Cómo esta Candy? – Preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

-Candy está bien, el desmayo fue producto de la impresión que recibió, se le bajó la presión por ahora es mejor que permanezca en cama y ya mañana veré como amanece. – Decía Anthony tranquilizando a los demás. – Dorothy podrías por favor encargarte de cambiarle la ropa, no debe tener nada que le ajuste a su cuerpo.

-Está bien joven Brower.- Decía excusándose pasando junto a Albert, quien solo la ignoró y ella bajó su mirada. Anthony notó esa situación, sin embargo se guardó sus impresiones. Dorothy entró y buscaba el camisón de dormir de Candy, buscaba el más grueso que tenía para cubrir los atributos de la pecosa, había notado que Anthony había desabrochado solo dos botones del vestido y que había retirado sus botas, aunque las medias seguían en su lugar, pudo darse cuenta que la posición de Candy había sido acomodada delicadamente y sonrió al pensar que Anthony aun siendo médico respetó la integridad de Candy, eso le alegró en demasía ya que ella sabía bien sobre el amor del rubio hacia su pecosa amiga. Ella había sido mudo espectador desde el nacimiento "_ojalá a mí me hubiera sucedido igual", _ pensaba tristemente. Ella suspiraba por el guapo patriarca al cual conoció hace tanto tiempo creyendo que era un simple trotamundos, iniciaron un fugaz romance pero al parecer para él no había significado nada, ella solo podía agradecer que Candy tuviera una suerte diferente a la de ella.

-¿Anthony, estás seguro de que está bien?

-Por supuesto Archie, Candy solo necesita recuperarse.

-Pero ya lleva mucho tiempo dormida.

-Archie, recuerda que Candy duró tres días delirando después de la muerte de Anthony.

-¿Tres días? – Preguntó Anthony triste, él había también durado tres días inconsciente, pero él había recibido un fuerte golpe pero Candy solo era producto de su sufrimiento.

-Así es Anthony, Candy ha sufrido mucho.

-Por cierto tío. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Albert. – La tía abuela nos dio a entender que Neal quiere comprometerse con Candy, por eso venimos inmediatamente pensado que él estaría aquí, que la había traído con engaños.

-No te preocupes Anthony, Neal no está aquí y ya me encargaré yo de ponerlo en su lugar. –Decía Albert decidido, no permitiría que tratara de pasar sobre su autoridad y mucho menos con su hija.

-Gracias tío, ¿Qué es lo que harás? – Preguntó Anthony intrigado, necesitaba saber qué era lo que el desgraciado de Neal iba a recibir.

-Creo que lo enviaré lejos, junto con toda su familia, hace tiempo que solo se dedica a estar con malas compañías y a hacer negocios sucios, eso es algo que a ninguno del clan nos conviene y este sería el pretexto perfecto para mandarlos lejos por fin de los Andrew.

-Albert, - Decía Archie, quien se negaba a verlo como a su tío abuelo. – Eliza se ha casado el sábado pasado.

-Si Archie, George me avisó, pero de todas formas Neal tiene que recibir un escarmiento por siquiera pensar en casarse con mi hija. – Decía mientras los chicos lo veían incrédulos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes mismos me la propusieron de hija! ¿No negarán ahora los hechos? ¿O sí? – Decía Albert bromeando con ellos.

-Para nada tío, es más, yo nunca pude agradecerte por haberme otorgado el permiso para poder cortejarla ¿Sigo contando con él? – Preguntaba curioso ante la mirada de los Cornwell.

-¿Así que como siempre llevas ventaja? – Decía Stear en tono de falso reproche. – Le hiciste una rosa especialmente para ella y le pusiste su nombre, le diste un cumpleaños, te ganaste su corazón antes que nosotros. – Decía Stear divertido. -¿Qué más?

-No lo sé Stear, aún me falta la nueva estirpe de rosas que estoy creando, aún no logro que florezca.

-¿Otra? – Decía Archie. – Vaya primo, no cabe duda que siempre nos llevas ventaja.

-¿!Yo qué!? ¡Si ustedes ya tienen novia! – Decía Anthony siguiéndoles el juego.

-Es verdad Archie – Decía Albert. –Que por cierto aunque ya conozco a ambas señoritas ahora quiero conocerlas como es debido. Así que sí Anthony, tienes nuevamente mi permiso para cortejar a Candy ¡Claro si ella está de acuerdo! – Dijo esto en tono de broma sabiendo que era obvia la respuesta mientras Stear y Archie se reían por la ironía que decía el tío abuelo. – Una cosa si te digo Anthony – Le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio y formal. – No la lastimes por favor, ella acaba de salir de una relación que la dejó muy lastimada.

-No te preocupes tío, los muchachos ya me advirtieron, es por eso que tengo duda en intentarlo.

-Anthony, tú antes no dudabas. – Dijo serio Stear.

-Antes no había nadie en el corazón de Candy. – Dijo con la misma seriedad.

-Te equivocas en algo Anthony. – Decía Archie. – Tú eres el único que ha estado en el corazón de Candy, Terry fue solo un curita en su corazón roto, solo tú puedes repararlo. – Archie sabía bien que Candy no le había hecho caso a él, no por Terry sino por el mismo Anthony al cual ella nunca pudo superar por más que lo haya intentado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Archie? – Preguntaba.

-Anthony, yo vi a Candy cuando sufrió tu pérdida y la vi cuando perdió a Terry, y te puedo decir que a siete meses de su separación ella era prácticamente la misma que fue después de tu "muerte", porque ella no volvió a ser la misma después de ello.

-Es verdad Anthony, el brillo de los ojos de Candy de esta mañana, es el mismo brillo que desprendían cuando ella te miraba y que nunca más habían iluminado de nuevo. – Dijo Stear.

-Es verdad Anthony, yo sufrí muy de cerca el sufrimiento de Candy cuando ella te creyó muerto, ya había pasado casi un año cuando la animé a seguir adelante en honor a tu recuerdo, sin embargo después de que se recuperó de la gripe que contrajo al terminar con Terry, ella se levantó como siempre con una sonrisa valiente y salió a trabajar ayudando a los demás, dedicándole sus conocimientos de enfermera a la salud de la tía abuela. – Anthony los escuchaba feliz, pero sabía bien que una cosa era perder a alguien y saberlo vivo, a perderlo y saber que nunca volverá, el mismo lo había experimentado.

-¿Dorothy cuidará de Candy? –Preguntó Archie.

-No. – Decía Albert tajante. – Dorothy solo se queda por el día, en la noche tiene que volver a su casa.

-¿De verdad? – Decía Stear. - ¿No es muy riesgoso que se vaya tan tarde?

-No se preocupen, yo cuidaré a Candy, así me aseguro de que no suceda otro inconveniente. – Decía Anthony quien desde un principio quería hacerlo. Albert asintió y se retiró en busca de Dorothy.

Candy despertó a media noche mucho más tranquila, pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, pero se despertó en su antigua habitación de Lakewood, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta observando todo detenidamente a su alrededor, cuando intento moverse sintió un ligero peso en sus piernas y alguien sosteniendo su mano, se levantó lentamente para ver de quien se trataba y ahí vio esa maravillosa imagen.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo apenas en un susurro. - _¿Estaré soñando? ¿Es verdad que estás aquí?_ – pensaba mientras sus ojos se posaban en su angelical rostro. Por la ventana se filtraba un poco de la luz de la luna iluminando sus bien definidas facciones, ya no eran las de un niño, eran las facciones y el perfil del joven apuesto que sabía que llegaría a ser, sus abundantes y largas pestañas, sus labios sensuales y esa nariz tan perfecta que tenía. Recorrió su cuerpo desde su espalda hasta los pies, estaba sentado en una incómoda posición, era fuerte y muy alto, incluso era más alto que Albert. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y se alojó en su interior, nunca había sentido algo así, definitivamente el amor que le tenía estaba ahí, pero al ser ahora él un hombre y ella una mujer despertaba en ella sentimientos y deseos que antes no tenía y que no había sentido por nadie. Acarició con cuidado su cabello y miró sus labios que le incitaban a besarle y volver a disfrutarlos, era verdad él estaba ahí, recordó su encuentro en la mañana anterior y delineó sus labios recordando el sabor de los de él, había sido delicioso poder degustarlos y quería más, un beso ya no era suficiente para ella_ ¿Y si sólo fue la emoción del momento? ¿Y sí él tenía a alguien más? ¿Yo estuve a punto de quedarme con Terry? Él es muy atractivo y guapo, tal vez ya tiene a alguien más._ – Pensaba Candy sintiendo una punzada de tristeza en su corazón. –_No creo poder renunciar de nuevo a este sentimiento, ¡no con él! –_ Pensaba triste pero a la vez sabía que el rubio no era nada de ella, no quería ilusionarse de nuevo y volver a fallar, con él no lo superaría. - _¿Cómo le había hecho antes para conquistarlo? ¿Podré hacerlo nuevamente? ¿Y si se decepciona de mí? -_ Eran las preguntas que se hacía en su mente y que no sabía que Anthony se preguntaba lo mismo. Poco a poco el cansancio la consumió y se fue quedando nuevamente dormida aferrándose más a la mano del rubio, este sintiendo la presión sonrió entre sueños.

-Candy – Dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa boba.

-Te amo Anthony. –Le dijo muy cerca del rostro.

-Yo también te amo pecosa. – Contestaba en sueños.

Candy se alegró de escuchar eso aunque sabía que estaba dormido y pronto lo estaría ella también, pues el cansancio la estaba dominando.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó buscando al rubio, pero su alegría se desvaneció al no ver a nadie en la silla donde lo había visto.

-¿Realmente estuvo aquí? – Se cuestionaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dijo cubriéndose con una bata encima.

-Muy buenos días Candy. – Escuchó la voz de su desvelo, quien entraba con un hermoso ramo de dulce Candy que él mismo había cosechado para regalarle.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo emocionada, sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente de nuevo. - ¡Son hermosas!

-No tanto como tú Candy. – Decía con su maravillosa sonrisa. – Son 60 rosas, una por cada mes que no estuve a tu lado.

A Candy se le comenzaron a poner sus ojos llorosos, mientras Anthony le entregaba el ramo, viéndola con amor y tomando su rostro con la mano libre, acariciando su mejilla con un ligero roce que la hizo estremecer y cerrar los ojos por el dulce contacto, al hacerlo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, siendo interceptada por los labios de Anthony quien la besaba para secarla con apenas un roce tímido.

-No llores por favor pecosa, ¿Ya sabes cómo eres más hermosa? – Preguntó sonriente, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sí. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con su rostro y sus ojos brillaban incluso más que ayer. Anthony percibía ese brillo que siempre lo había maravillado y deslumbrado analizando que era verdad lo que Stear y Archie decían, no sabía si a alguien más había visto con ese brillo en sus ojos, pero era verdad que a sus primos nunca los vio de esa manera.

Sus miradas se posaron en los labios del otro, buscando saciar esa sed que tenían el uno del otro, pero ninguno se animaba a dar ese paso, ella no se atrevería y él no quería ofenderla, por la misma razón no la había besado de niños y ahora ese mismo temor se hacía presente, - _El día anterior había sido más fácil. – _Pensaba Anthony que por la emoción de verse y la adrenalina es su cuerpo, el impulso a hacerlo fue sin pensar o analizar la situación. Lo único que se atrevió a hacer, fue a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla nuevamente, en un roce delicado y muy cerca de sus labios, dejando en Candy un deseo de moverse unos milímetros más y probar nuevamente sus carnosos labios. Anthony haciendo gala de su auto control, solo la observaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse atrevido a tanto. ¿_Y si se molesta? _Aunque sus ojos le decían lo contrario, pero no quería forzar un sentimiento que tal vez en ella ya estaba extinto, no dejaba de pensar en el actor que había ganado su corazón y temía no poder recuperarlo. El mismo miedo tenía Candy _¿Y si no se atrevió a besarme porque está enamorado de alguien más? –_Se preguntaba temerosa, pero veía sus ojos y veía el mismo amor de antaño y eso calmaba a su mente.

Miedo, solo era miedo, un miedo que se hubiera dispersado en el momento en que acercaran sus labios una vez más, pero aún no era tiempo de hacer algo así, era muy rápido, tenía que sanar primero su alma, pensaba Anthony.

Continuara…

Y aquí está otro! que dijeron? tardaremos mucho en el siguiente? pues no! les regalo este otro como premio por su paciencia jajaja se que es difícil actualizar algunas veces y también sé que es difícil esperar al próximo capítulo, lo he sentido he estado en ambos lados de la computadora o del teléfono y quería darles algo para que se entretuvieran un poco.

Una cosa les digo, este fic es un poco más light que el anterior, si va a haber capítulos románticos, pero no tanto eh!? esta historia no va como la primera que era más apasionada, así que igual no es apta para menores de edad, así que por favor niñas, así que les aviso por si se sienten incómodas con la lectura aunque como dije será más ligera.

Saludos a todas ustedes señoras y señoritas y reciban un fuerte abrazo.

Ahhh y como saben los personajes no son míos y es sin fines de lucro...


	8. Chapter 8

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO VIII**

-¿Cómo amaneciste princesa? – Preguntó por fin.

-Mucho mejor, gracias ¿Y tú dormiste bien? – Contestó Candy amablemente.

-Sí, he dormido muy bien. – Mintió para no preocuparla, la verdad era que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela. Había estado cuidándola cayendo rendido un rato a media noche, pero por sus estudios estaba acostumbrado a dormir una o dos horas, sintiendo como anoche Candy lo acariciaba mientras dormía un poco.

-No te ve veías muy cómodo en tu posición.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – Preguntó apenado.

-Sí. – Dijo mientras terminaba de tomar las rosas para ponerlas en un jarrón y al girarse y quedar a espaldas de él, dejó al descubierto su hermosa figura que se delineaba sobre la tela del camisón. Anthony emitió un leve suspiro, deteniéndolo momentáneamente y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y se alojaba en su interior. Definitivamente Candy era una belleza, su cuerpo era delicado, fino y muy bello y lo invitaba a ser explorado, se recriminó mentalmente por esos pensamientos y bajó su rostro apenado al imaginarla involuntariamente en sus brazos.

-Vamos. – Le dijo ahora Candy tomándolo de la mano sintiendo nuevamente esa descarga que tenían de niños al contacto con ellas, sensación que habían olvidado, pero que ayer al haberse tocado nuevamente revivían con mayor intensidad.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Anthony, dejándose guiar por esa bella mujer, no le importaba de verdad a donde lo llevara, le importaba estar con ella,, que a pesar de no estar arreglada, traer el cabello suelto y solo su camisón de dormir la hacía ver sumamente hermosa. Candy lo guiaba a su habitación, abriendo con duda la puerta porque desde el accidente había permanecido cerrada, dándose cuenta que ya estaba abierta.

-Tienes que descansar un poco.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. – Le decía con su sexy voz y hermosa sonrisa, mientras Candy lo veía cautivada.

-Ahora no estás en el hospital y si no te duermes un poco no me iré de tu cuarto.

-Entonces me quedaré despierto. – Le dijo con un guiño que la hacía ruborizarse. – Te ves hermosa, tus pecas se notan más.

-¿Y eso te gusta? – Preguntaba con pena, recordaba que Terry siempre la molestaba por sus pecas.

-Siempre me han gustado tus pecas. – Decía ante un nuevo sonrojo de Candy. _¿Por qué era ahora tan difícil? Antes no lo era tanto,_ él podía estar cerca de ella y disfrutar de su compañía y ahora no quería que se fuera, pero quería más de ella no solo su compañía, el beso de ayer no abandonaba su mente y deseaba repetirlo, era algo que nunca sintió con nadie y lo volvía loco.

-De seguro conoces a muchas chicas sin pecas. – Decía apenada, pero necesitaba saber si había alguien más, no cometería de nuevo el error de estar con alguien el cual tenía otra vela encendida.

-Muchas. – Dijo simplemente ante la mirada de tristeza de Candy, a la cual el brillo de sus ojos se le fue apagando poco a poco. – Pero ninguna es tan hermosa como tú. – Le decía encendiendo nuevamente su mirada y ruborizándola otra vez.

-_"Dios me va a matar de la vergüenza" _– Pensaba Candy.

-En la facultad he conocido muchas compañeras y en el hospital he conocido muchas más enfermeras y también a las hijastras de mi padre, pero ninguna ha sido tan especial como lo has sido y eres tú Candy. – Se animó a ir un poco más allá esperando una respuesta favorable.

-¿Pero si has conocido a alguien especial? – Preguntaba triste, Anthony la miró ilusionado al ver su tristeza, eso quería decir que albergaba una esperanza.

-¿Y tú Candy? ¿Has conocido a alguien especial? – Ahora era su turno de preguntar, Candy abrió los ojos asombrada al sentirse ahora cuestionada, sin saber si hablar de Terry aún, ella tenía miedo de que Anthony se decepcionara, pero tampoco quería llevarse una nueva desilusión de él si no lo soportaría. No sabía que Anthony le llevaba ventaja en ese tema, al estar enterado del actor, pero ella no sabía nada de Daniela.

-Ninguno tan especial como tú. – Contestó Candy, optando por contestar lo mismo que él le había dicho. Anthony se sintió como pavo real, deseaba que eso fuera verdad y dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que volvía con mayor fuerza a su corazón. Sabía que amaba a Candy, pero sentirla tan cerca y verla tan mujer, ese amor había crecido como si de una avalancha se tratara derrotándolo al ser atropellado por ella, definitivamente su amor había vuelto con una fuerza infinita.

Candy sentía lo mismo, el amor que siempre tuvo por Anthony despertaba de una manera muy diferente, no era igual al sentimiento de niños, era aún mayor sentía una necesidad no solo de estar con él todo el tiempo, sino de sentirse cobijada bajo sus brazos y sentir esa protección que siempre había deseado y que solo con él había sentido, era un amor tan fuerte e inquebrantable que tenía miedo de expresarlo abiertamente, era Anthony, él nunca la había defraudado, pero ya no era un niño definitivamente. Era un hombre y uno capaz de romper varios corazones y no quería que el suyo fuera uno de ellos. Con sus miradas decían todo, un te amo, un te extraño, un no me dejes, no me abandones, se miraban acariciándose el alma deseosos de sanar las heridas viejas de su corazón. Anthony tenía que actuar y vencer su miedo, arriesgarse por el amor de Candy, sino nunca sabría si podría salir triunfante, habían pasado meses de la separación del actor y él estaba ahora casado, Candy era libre y él también y aunque tenía poco de haber roto su relación con Daniela, definitivamente sabía que a ella nunca la pudo haber amado.

-¿Soy especial para ti? es decir ¿Sigo siendo especial para ti? – Preguntó esperanzado.

-Fuiste… - Dijo y Anthony sintió un dolor en su pecho - … eres – La miró recuperando su sonrisa. - … y siempre serás especial para mí. – Le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro. - ¿Y yo soy especial para ti?

-Nunca has dejado de ser lo más importante y especial para mí. – Le dijo tomándola del cuello mientras terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios, venciendo la tentación que se había alojado en su mente desde el día anterior, saboreando con dulzura sus labios, besándolos tiernamente, delicadamente, sintiendo como Candy lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras él iba bajando una mano hasta llegar a su cintura y alojarse ahí, era tan frágil y diminuta, que quería fundirla en su cuerpo, acercándola más hacia sí mismo, mientras el dulce beso continuaba, cerrando ambos los ojos y abandonándose a ese dulce sabor que ya extrañaban.

Candy se aferraba a su cuerpo y Anthony igual, no querían separarse, era delicioso estar ahí, era un sentimiento nuevo para ambos y querían seguir experimentándolo. El beso fue dulce, tierno y muy largo, seguido por varios besos intermitentes entre el más largo de todos, degustando ese maravilloso y delicioso elixir que se formaba entre ellos, siendo terminado solo por la bendita interrupción que tuvieron.

-Joven Anthony. – Decía Dorothy. – Es hora de desayunar. Anthony tomaba aire para poder hablar recuperando el aliento.

-En un momento bajo Dorothy. ¿Candy ya bajó? – Preguntó para no delatar a la rubia, mirándola con los ojos ensombrecidos y brillosos de deseo.

-La señorita Candy no ha bajado, en un momento iré a llamarle.

-No te preocupes Dorothy, yo iré a ver cómo amaneció. - Candy lo veía con una mirada divertida por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Con su permiso joven. – Decía Dorothy obedeciendo la orden de Anthony.

-¿Y cómo amanecí? – Preguntó Candy sobre sus labios, quien aún se mantenía entre los fuertes y varoniles brazos de su amado.

-Más bella que nunca. –Le dijo atrapando de nueva cuenta sus labios saboreándolos una vez más antes de bajar a desayunar, profundizando el beso entreabriendo sus labios animándose a explorar su boca que lo invitaba a continuar, Candy correspondía al acto por impulso, por naturaleza quería sentir la humedad de la boca de Anthony sobre la propia. Anthony gozaba su calidez y suavidad degustando poco a poco ese manjar que se le ofrecía de lleno buscando con ansias recuperar el tiempo perdido, el beso poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo, sin haber sido un beso salvaje o abrupto, resultó ser un beso muy apasionado, lento y delicioso. Por instrucciones médicas, Candy no bajó a desayunar siendo atendida por el joven médico quien le llevaba sus alimentos a su habitación.

-Anthony, Dorothy se hará cargo de eso. – Dijo Albert muy serio.

-No te preocupes tío para mí no es molestia.

-Pero ese no es tu trabajo. – Dijo muy serio dando la orden a Dorothy de llevar la bandeja.

-¿Hay algún problema tío? –Preguntó Anthony quien observaba el semblante de Albert y el de Dorothy. - ¿Dorothy, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó a Dorothy preocupado, él siempre había sentido simpatía por ella, esa solo dos años mayor que él y trabajaba para ellos desde muy niña.

-Sí joven, no se preocupe. – Decía Dorothy apenada bajo el escrutinio de Albert, retirándose apresurada al cuarto de Candy.

-Tío ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices Anthony?

-Desde ayer te noto molesto con Dorothy ¿Hizo algo que merezca tu enojo? – Albert se sorprendió por la susceptibilidad de Anthony, era muy parecido a él.

-El contrato de Dorothy era para que permaneciera en la mansión día y noche, y descansara un día a la semana, con sus respectivas vacaciones.

-¿Y…? – Preguntaba esperando llegar al punto de la molestia, para él eso no era motivo suficiente.

-Ahora ella me pidió retirarse por las noches.

-A mí me parece muy riesgoso que salga de noche.

-No te preocupes, su novio viene por ella. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Dijo poniéndose nervioso, pero tratando de ocultarlo.

-Te lo pregunto, porque te veo molesto.

-No, simplemente no me gusta que no cumpla con su contrato.

-¿Por qué no la despides? – Preguntó curioso esperando su reacción.

-¿Despedirla? ¡No!... Ella no se puede ir… ella necesita el trabajo. – Decía simplemente.

-Habla con ella tío. – Dijo Anthony comprendiendo un poco a su tío y dándose una idea del por qué no la dejaba ir. – Dorothy es una buena muchacha.

-Lo sé. – Dijo Albert, disculpándose y retirándose a su despacho.

Dorothy por su parte, ayudaba a Candy a cambiarse de ropa, viendo a la rubia indecisa de que iba a ponerse, nunca la había visto tan ansiosa por sus vestidos, eligiendo uno rosa pálido. Cuando iba a ayudarle a ponerse sus ya habituales coletas, Candy no la dejó, de pronto ese peinado le parecía para una niña pequeña y le pidió hacerse una cola completa, dejándole Dorothy unos rizos a los costados haciéndola ver un poco más coqueta, sabía el porqué de su cambio de peinado, le recordaba a ella misma cuando dejó de usar las trenzas para verse más mujer para su antiguo amor tratando de verse más madura. Dorothy le colocó un poco de polvo en su rostro y un delicado toque de rubor, un poco de brillo solo para resaltar sus labios y eliminar la palidez de su rostro por estar tantas horas acostada.

Candy bajaba con un nuevo look más coqueto, haciéndola lucir mucho más mujer, más hermosa, cosa que dejó a más de uno con los ojos cuadrados, pero solo a Anthony con la boca abierta, como antes, como siempre, como la primera vez que soñó casarse con ella, como la primera vez que se formó un futuro en su mente junto al amor de su vida. Eso era la verdad, ella era el amor de su vida.

-¡Vaya gatita! Veo que el regreso de mi primo te ha sentado muy bien. -Archie era el primero que había podido decir algo ya que veía a Anthony tan embobado que sabía que no atinaba a articular palabra hasta que bajara de la nube y cerrara la boca.

-Te ves hermosa, Candy. – Dijo Stear amablemente y guiñándole un ojo señalandole a Anthony como para que se diera cuenta de como lo traía.

-Te ves bellísima. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Anthony mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza grabando esa imagen en su mente, recolectando nuevas memorias con su amada.

-Te ves muy bonita hija – Dijo Albert, quien ya había salido del escondite que se había hecho, pero veía a Dorothy quien estaba detrás de Candy, recordando el día que le llegó sin sus dos trenzas, reconociendo lo bella que era, enamorándose de ella y haciéndola su mujer aquella vez.

-Gracias muchachos. – Contestaba Candy, pero deteniendo la mirada en los azulados de su amado Anthony.

Albert se había quedado en Lakewood, mientras que los chicos Andrew se dirigían a Chicago, Candy estaba preocupada por Elroy y Anthony tenía que reportarse al hospital, habían pasado unos días maravillosos en Lakewood, pero debían retomar sus actividades. Habían sido tres días en los cuales ya no se había repetido el beso entre los rubios y ambos estaban ansiosos, no lo habían hecho no por falta de ganas, sino porque sus primos no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, siendo que ellos también habían extrañado al rubio y querían disfrutarlo por igual. Anthony ya no se animaba a hacerlo porque aún no había un compromiso formal entre ellos y no era correcto estarse besando así porque sí, no sabía que Candy estaba igual que él, muriéndose por saborear de nuevo sus labios.

Albert había dado la orden de que Neal fuera a trabajar con su padre y si él desobedecía o intentaba algún acercamiento con Candy, le buscarían un trabajo lejos de Chicago y mínimo que fuera indigno para él, sintiéndose Sara ofendida con tal afrenta hacia su familia y el Sr. Leagan agradecido profundamente.

Al llegar a la mansión los chicos fueron a ver a Elroy, encontrándola muy animada, esos días le habían hecho mucho bien con la terapia, pero más que eso era la alegría de saber que Albert había aparecido, que Stear había regresado de la Guerra, que Anthony no estaba muerto y que Archie ya no estaría solo.

-¡Tía abuela, que alegría! – Decía Candy con su chispa tan natural en ella.

-Nos alegra verte mejor tía abuela. – Decía Anthony.

-Gracias niños, decía con menos dificultad. – Bienvenidos ¿Y William? – Decía lentamente para que pudieran entenderla.

-El tío Albert se quedó en Lakewood.

-¿En Lakewood? – Preguntó Elroy, asintiendo todos pero al igual que a ella a los muchachos se les había hecho extraño, a todos menos a Anthony.

Archie y Stear tenían que reportarse con Annie y Patty teniendo que pedirles perdón por haber salido sin avisarles. Anthony tenía que ir al hospital de Chicago a reportarse que ya había llegado y Candy no tenía nada que hacer, al haber sido despedida y darse cuenta que Elroy ya tenía un nuevo equipo de trabajo, suponía que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, entristeciéndose porque no tenía pretexto para estar con Anthony.

-Bueno, yo creo que me retiro. – Decía dubitativa.

-¿A dónde vas Candy? – Preguntó rápidamente Anthony.

-A mi departamento, me fui y no avisé al casero.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas al hospital? Y más tarde te acompaño a tu departamento, así podrás ver que todo esté bien. – A Candy se le iluminó el rostro feliz por la propuesta.

-¡Claro que sí! – Dijo emocionada.

Llegaron de la mano al hospital como dos enamorados, para ellos era algo normal hacerlo y el personal del hospital reparó en ello, viendo las demás enfermeras con envidia a la antigua enfermera de ese hospital. Anthony notó el ambiente tenso, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Candy, tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar por el acto que tenía con ella delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Me esperas aquí hermosa? - Dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

-Claro. – Dijo Candy aún ruborizada y Anthony le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios, un beso lento y húmedo que hizo temblar las piernas de Candy y asombró a las demás enfermeras envidiosas que había cerca. Candy seguía roja pero en ese momento todo desaparecía a su alrededor quedando solo el rubio y ella mirándose enamorados.

-Vuelvo en seguida. – Candy espero a Anthony, quien en unos minutos ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-El director no está hasta dentro de dos horas, que te parece si vamos a algún café cercano y después volvemos.

-Está bien. – Decía Candy feliz de pasar más tiempo con él. Nuevamente la tomaba de la mano, adoraba sentir esa descarga que se producía en su cuerpo al estar en contacto con ella.

Llegaron al café que estaba a unas cuadras del hospital y cerca de su departamento, un lugar discreto y acogedor.

-Hermosa ¿Conoces a las enfermeras de ese hospital? – Preguntó curioso, sabía que era enfermera pero no sabía que había sido despedida por culpa de los Leagan.

-Yo trabajé aquí un tiempo. – Dijo apenada.

-¿Y qué sucedió? – Pregunto comprensivo.

-Hubo un mal entendido gracias a Elisa y tuvieron que despedirme.

-¿Mal entendido?

-Más bien una amenaza, si no era despedida los Andrew retirarían los fondos del hospital.- Dijo apenada.

-¡Eso es injusto! – Dijo molesto y golpeando la mesa llamando la atención de algunas personas.

-No te preocupes ya pasó. – Decía amorosamente para tranquilizarlo, él era un joven tranquilo pero cuando una injusticia se presentaba no dudaba en actuar y más cuando era Candy la afectada.

-Hablaré con el director del hospital.

-No Anthony, no te preocupes además como habrás notado ninguna de las enfermeras es mi amiga.

-No entiendo por qué Candy.

-Yo tampoco Anthony, pero así es, además prefiero regresar a trabajar con el Doctor Martín.

-¿El doctor Martín?

-Sí, él es un gran médico y atiende a niños y personas de escasos recursos, además ahí me siento más útil que en el hospital donde ya hay bastantes enfermeras.

-Candy, eres maravillosa ¿Algún día me presentarás con ese doctor?

-Claro que sí, es un gran médico pero tengo que cuidar que no tome. – Decía Candy apenada, mientras Anthony reía por su expresión.

Una vez que salieron del hospital y habiéndose reportado Anthony quedando en iniciar las clases hasta mediados de agosto. Por el alboroto de la Guerra las clases se habían atrasado y el curso para ellos aún no terminaba, así que tendría mucho más de un mes para regresar al hospital.

Se fueron caminando rumbo al departamento lentamente, caminaban abrazados, para ninguno de los dos era extraño estar así, era como si nunca hubieran estado separados, de niños lo hacían seguido se refugiaban en los brazos del otro, siendo lo más normal entre ellos, pero para los demás eran un par de novios enamorados que expresaban su tierno amor, llamaban la atención al ser ambos tan bien parecidos e ir tan juntos, siendo envidiados sobre todo por las señoritas que veían a tan guapo joven. Llegaban al humilde departamento saludando al portero quien los miró indeciso.

-¿Él también es tu hermano? – Preguntó muy serio observándolo detenidamente, se parecía a Albert pero algo le decía que no era su hermano.

-¡Oh No! Él es mi… - Candy no sabía cómo presentarlo.

-Yo soy el prometido de la señorita Candice señor.

-¿Su prometido? ¿Y Albert lo sabe? –Preguntó curioso ya que él apreciaba a Albert pensando que era su hermano.

-Claro que sí. – Respondió Candy muy segura.

-No se preocupe señor, mi nombre es Anthony Brower Andrew, y venimos para ver que todo esté bien con el departamento de mi prometida.

Se adentraron al departamento en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras el portero los miraba confundido.

-_¿Un Andrew? – _Pensaba. - _¡Vaya! Le fue bien a la enfermera, pero de todas formas estaría al pendiente de todo. –_ En su hogar no se permitirían ningún tipo de desfiguro por los jóvenes inquietos de ahora.

Candy abrió las ventanas para ventilar el departamento y ofreció una taza de té a Anthony. Escuchó un grito desde la cocina y al correr a ver lo que pasaba vio como Candy se sobaba la mano, al quemarse levemente con la cafetera.

-¿Estás bien hermosa? – Preguntaba angustiado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes no ha sido nada. – Decía apenada por su torpeza, Anthony tomaba su mano y la besaba tiernamente en la zona afectada, colocando cuidadosamente un pañuelo con su nombre bordado en él. Una vez hecho esto domó la cafetera y dos tazas y él mismo preparó el té y se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Así que tu prometida? - Preguntó divertida.

-Lo siento. – Dijo apenado.

-¿Te arrepientes? - preguntó ahora con su mirada triste.

-Nunca me arrepiento de lo que digo, solo de una cosa me he arrepentido en toda mi vida. – Dijo tranquilamente rememorando la situación de la que se arrepentía, ensombreciendo sus hermosos ojos y posándolos en un punto fijo evitando tener contacto con los verdes de ella.

-¿De qué Anthony?

-De haberte abofeteado aquella vez. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y desviando nuevamente su rostro en señal de vergüenza. – Nunca me lo perdonaré Candy.

-Aquella vez te disculpaste otro día ¿recuerdas? – Anthony asintió. – Tus disculpas fueron sinceras, y yo las acepté. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Discúlpame Candy, aquella vez me volví loco de la desesperación con solo pensar que pude perderte, y cuando te vi tan tranquila no supe cómo reaccionar y cometí esa estupidez.

-Ese día yo estaba muy triste, pensé que no querías verme. Cuando me di cuenta que iba en los rápidos me dio mucho miedo y te gritaba para que me salvaras, me desmayé y Albert me salvó. Cuando escuché que estabas buscándome me dio tanto gusto el saber que te preocupabas por mí, que olvidé lo que había hecho y olvidé tu preocupación, solo quería verte y la verdad no esperaba esa reacción en ti.

-Lo siento Candy. – Le decía besando su frente.

-También yo lo siento. – Le dijo Candy.

-¿Tú porqué preciosa? – Preguntó confundido.

-Por haberte asustado tanto.

-No justifica mi acción, te amo y no quiero volver a lastimarte. – Dijo casi sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose él mismo de haber revelado tan rápido sus sentimientos.

Ambos callaron ante tal confesión, mirándose uno al otro en silencio, acercándose lentamente sin apartar su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios, ansiaban sentirlos una vez más, no era correcto pensaba Anthony, aún no tenían un compromiso pero la tentación era mayor y él ya lo había dicho, la amaba nadie podía evitar ese hecho. En eso llamaron a la puerta obligándolos a separarse ante la decepción de ambos.

Candy abrió la puerta y encontró a los hermanos Cornwell muy sonrientes ante ella quien los miraba expectantes.

-¡Candy, Anthony! ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Preguntó Stear.

-No, para nada. – Dijo Anthony, mientras los chicos entraban, pero era notoria su incomodidad.

-Qué bueno. – Decía Stear, mientras Archie se daba una palmada mental.

-Lo sentimos chicos. – Se disculpaba Archie apenado.

-No se preocupen chicos. – Dijo Candy con su mejor sonrisa, resignada a no besar al rubio ya que ella también quería volver a catar sus deliciosos labios, que se le habían resistido los últimos días.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Candy curiosa, ya que no era muy común que la visitaran.

-Lo que sucede gatita, es que invitamos a cenar a Annie y a Patty y queríamos saber si ustedes quieren venir con nosotros. –Candy miró a Anthony quien la miraba de la misma forma ¿Una cita triple? Ambos asintieron.

-Muy bien. – decía Stear. - Venimos por ti a las 7:00 Candy. – Decía seguro que se iban los tres. -¿Vamos Anthony?

-Vayan ustedes Stear, yo me quedaré otro rato con Candy.

-Pero… - Decía Stear.

-Vamos hermano. – Decía Archie invitándolo a salir, mientras lo llevaba por los hombros dirigiéndolo a la salida.

-Bien, hasta más tarde. – Decía abochornado, cayendo en cuenta que otra vez había sido imprudente, no lo podía evitar estaba en su naturaleza y cuando lo hacía se daba cuenta una vez que ya lo había hecho.

Candy cerró la puerta de su departamento con una gran sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al ver al rubio leyendo el afiche de Romeo y Julieta que tenía en la pared, lo había olvidado por completo, tenía tiempo queriendo quitarlo, pero creyó tontamente que tal vez Albert recordaría al que había sido su amigo. Ella no le veía nada malo, sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, se había ilusionado y enamorado de él, pero ahora que volvía a ver a Anthony sabía que nunca lo había amado de verdad, eran sentimientos completamente diferentes. Se acercó a él, temía que se alejara, aunque pensándolo bien Anthony no sabía quién era Terry en su vida, ella tendría que hablarle de él, era lo correcto y confiaba plenamente en él y quería suponer que él en ella. Se acercó lentamente a él y se abrazó a su brazo mirando también el afiche.

-Él es Terrence Grandchester. – Dijo simplemente, sin saber que Anthony ya sabía parte su historia. – Y ella es la actriz Susana Marlowe.

-¿Lo conoces Candy? – Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, necesitaba saber su historia por sus propios labios, para así poder avanzar, retroceder o esperar más tiempo.

-Sí, lo conocí hace tiempo cuando iba por primera vez a Londres en el barco, estaba llorando cuando lo vi y yo… yo lo confundí contigo… - Dijo apenada. Anthony pensaba que como siempre Candy queriendo ayudar a las personas y que por eso se había acercado y después se había enamorado de él y así era, pero sucedió mucho tiempo después. – Traía una capa igual a la tuya, y estaba oscuro, no podía ver el color de su cabello ni que tan largo era, yo me acerqué a él pensando que eras tú, quería abrazarte, añoraba volver a ver tus ojos y sentir el calor de tus brazos, pero cuando me acerqué comprendí que no podías ser tú, y lo vi triste y llorando. Cuando él me vio se sorprendió y se burló de mis pecas.

-¿De tus pecas? – Preguntó Anthony confundido, las pecas de Candy eran algo que él adoraba.

-Sí, siempre fue muy cínico y cruel con las personas. - _¿Qué le había atraído de él entonces? _Se preguntaba Anthony. – Con el tiempo pude conocerlo más. Resultó que iba al Colegio San Pablo también, pero era un rebelde y mal educado, no respetaba a nadie. – Anthony escuchaba y pensaba que cómo un tipo así había conquistado a Candy, era un idiota, concordaba con Archie ahora comprendía que a él también le hubiera caído mal y más de saberlo detrás de su pecosa.

-Pero un día, me salvo de Neal y sus amigos. – Decía recordando el día que había sucedido y el miedo que la había embargado.

-¿Neal se atrevió a lastimarte? – Preguntó indignado y molesto.

-Varias veces lo intentó, pero nunca consiguió lo que quería. En esa ocasión fue más lejos pero Terry me ayudó. – Decía apenada por la situación en la que por poco caía por culpa de Neal.

-Neal siempre fue un imbécil, pero esta vez sí no se escapará. - Decía molesto y pensado la manera en cómo le haría para apartarlo definitivamente de Candy.

-Ya no tiene caso pensar en ello. – Candy acariciaba dulcemente su rostro para tranquilizarlo, abandonándose él a la suavidad de su caricia. – Conforme pasaba el tiempo yo lo veía borracho, fumando, todas le tenían miedo, pero yo no, sabía que era capaz de ser una persona justa, también salvó a Elisa de ahogarse un día.

-¿A Elisa? Elisa sabe nadar perfectamente. – Decía Anthony.

-Eso dijeron Stear y Archie cuando él los cuestionó por no salvar a su prima, y cuando la tía abuela los retó por no haberlo hecho.

-Elisa era muy buena nadando, más no Neal, siempre fue un cobarde. –Decía Anthony.

-Con el tiempo conocí más a Terry y me di cuenta que era un alma tan solitaria como la mía, yo no podía ir con los Andrew y me tenía que quedar en el Colegio y él siempre estaba solo porque su padre lo rechazaba y su madre vivía en Nueva York. Cuando fuimos a Escocia nos acercamos más, nos hicimos más unidos, más amigos y compartíamos tiempo con los muchachos... pero un día me besó a la fuerza... – Dijo apenada al confesarle que él no había sido el primero el primero en besarla, a Anthony eso no le importaba, lo que le indignaba era que había sido a la fuerza, Candy jugaba nerviosa con sus manos esperando la reacción del rubio.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto?

-Yo me indigné y le di una bofetada, pero…

-Pero… -Le preguntaba tomando su rostro y animándola a seguir.

-Pero él me abofeteó. – Dijo apenada.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Anthony furioso, sabía que él también lo había hecho un día, acababan de hablar sobre ello, le dolía esa afirmación, lo que no esperaba era lo que continuó diciendo Candy.

-Yo le regresé la bofetada nunca nadie me había besado y ofendido tanto, lo odié tanto, me había dicho que tú nunca volverías. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero mi corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, ahora veo el por qué lo hacía. – Decía tomando sus manos y viéndole al rostro.

-Candy veo que tu vida no ha sido fácil, siento mucho no haber estado contigo. – Decía Anthony con pesar, ella sufría en un lugar tan cerca de donde él estaba y ninguno lo sabía, para ambos ellos estaban muertos, pero se negaban a dejarse ir.

-Tal vez todo hubiera sido igual Anthony, tu tía abuela nunca me quiso en la familia y ella controlaba a Stear y Archie para que no me incluyeran en su vida. Aunque nosotros nos reuníamos en las noches en el cuarto de los muchachos, yo me pasaba entre los árboles para llegar con ellos y una de esas noches, me dieron tu fotografía.

-Candy, si yo hubiera estado en el Colegio, yo nunca hubiera permitido que la tía abuela me alejara de ti, si tú no ibas a la mansión Andrew yo me quedaría en el Colegio contigo, yo nunca me dejé dominar por la tía abuela y eso era su coraje contigo porque tú me diste el valor de enfrentarla a ella y enfrentar al mundo si fuese necesario por ti pecosa. Por ti yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por estar siempre a tu lado y si hubiera ido al San Pablo, tal vez la habitación la cual hubieras visitado hubiera sido la mía. – Decía mirándola con esa mirada tan resplandeciente que sólo le dedicaba a ella, llena de amor y dulzura, una mirada tan tierna y decidida, sabiendo Candy que era verdad lo que él decía. Anthony nunca hubiera renunciado a ella.

-Tienes razón Anthony, tú nunca hubieras renunciado a mí. – Le decía viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Candy siguió con su relato, su problema en el establo resultando en su expulsión, el sacrificio de Terry, su huida, las cartas intercambiadas, su encuentro en el tren y su huida a Nueva York para quedarse en esa ciudad e intentar una relación formal con él. Esa parte fue la más dura de relatar para ella la más difícil para él escuchar, pero tenía que terminar su historia.

-Candy, por lo que entiendo, él sacrificó su amor por ti y tú lo hiciste por él ¿Por qué pecosa? ¿Por qué sacrificarte de nuevo por alguien más? ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo más importante eres tú y nadie más que tú? – Le preguntaba Anthony.

-Pensé que era lo correcto, ella lo amaba mucho más que yo Anthony, y él dudó de sus sentimientos por mí. Tú nunca hubieras dudado, tú hubieras sabido luchar por mí a pesar de yo sacrificarme.

-Candy, no es justo comparar lo que yo hubiera hecho, con lo que él hizo, tal vez tuvo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si Candy, tú siempre has sido fuerte, valiente, independiente y sabes valerte por ti misma. Enfrentas a la tempestad con una sonrisa hay personas que le temen a eso, tal vez Terry al verte tan fuerte, tuvo miedo de que no lo necesitaras. En cambio con la señorita Marlowe, al verla frágil y necesitada de amor, él si se sentía necesitado por ella, y a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta proteger a alguien y no que los protejan. Tú siempre quieres proteger a los demás, incluso de ti misma y tal vez fue eso lo que Terry sintió. Además siendo enfermera necesitabas quedarte en un lugar fijo y ellos siendo actores tienen que estar en constante viaje, ellos siempre se acompañarían, las similitudes como personas y gustos eran más compatibles entre ellos, tal vez todo eso fue lo que analizó Terry, no lo sé, no encuentro otra explicación del por qué abandonarte tan fácil lo que sí sé es que le dolió hacerlo. –Anthony se basaba en lo que Candy le había dicho por las palabras de despedida que le había dedicado y por qué le decía que había llorado, pero al hombre que él vio en el puerto, era un hombre tranquilo y feliz con su esposa, pero eso no se lo diría a Candy, tal vez Terry también se había enamorado de la señorita Marlowe y eso lo había ayudado a seguir adelante. – Candy ¿Tú lo amabas? – Candy se sintió nerviosa con la pregunta y Anthony esperaba su respuesta reteniendo su respiración.

Continuará…

Me había emocionado escribiendo jajajaja y quedó muy largo el capítulo pero no se preocupen, estos niños primero tienen que hablar bien de sus sentimientos para poder iniciar una relación sin fantasmas detrás de ellos. Había pensado que Anthony se hubiera enamorado de Daniela verdaderamente y que hubiera sufrido la separación de ella, así como Candy sufrió la de Terry, pero al analizar la situación bien Anthony era una persona de fuertes convicciones e ideas firmes y él se había imaginado una vida con Candy, así que me mantuve fiel a la idea de que Anthony siempre la amaría y que el noviazgo con Daniela había sido simplemente porque no tenías opción más que seguir adelante. Ahhh es el amor jajajaja si amo a Anthony ¿Quién no?

Bueno un saludo para cada una de ustedes, lectoras las que dejan su opinión y las que dejan su opinión y las que leen anónimamente, gracias por los PM. Agradezco mucho que estén al pendiente de la historia. No se preocupen por las actualizaciones, como ya había mencionado es seguro que cada sábado tengan una nueva, sino llegará antes, no se desesperen y tengan paciencia por favor.

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para hacerlos más adultos, para que mi imaginación volara más allá de una serie que nos dejó con ganas de más y con un mal sabor de boca por el final que tuvo, es sin fines de lucro y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, mucho menos a las terrytanas y albertfans, ya que ellas también tienen a su preferido. Las narraciones íntimas entre los dos rubios no son aptas para menores de edad así que cuando vayan a aparecer les recordaré nuevamente antes de que salgan a la luz así que Mayely ¡No se las leas a tu abuelita por favor! Jajajaja.

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO IX**

-Llegué a pensar que sí.- Contestó Candy casi de inmediato, mientras Anthony pensaba que eran los segundos más largos de su vida. –Supe que estaba enamorada de él cuando abandonó el Colegio y pensé que lo amaba cuando comenzábamos a intercambiar cartas. Pero poco a poco, al enfrentar la separación de manera diferente a cuando te perdí, es decir cuando te fuiste, yo no paraba de llorar, no podía hacerlo, no comía, no reía, dolía incluso respirar. En cambio cuando ocurrió lo de Terry tu recuerdo me sacó adelante, tú me impulsabas a seguir, la vida seguía y lo vi más claro que nunca cuando Albert me dijo que aún vivías, y cuando te vi de nuevo supe que no… - Candy guardaba silencio una vez más mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dejando a Anthony con la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué no que, hermosa?

-Que no lo amé de verdad, supe que al que siempre había amado, siempre fuiste tú Anthony. – Dijo mientras Anthony respiraba nuevamente y su mirada se fundía con ella, quería besarla ahí mismo y fundir sus labios con los suyos, pero algo se lo impedía y Candy no sabía qué era, ella deseaba que él la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara de nuevo, ansiaba la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, sin embargo él no la besó, sintiendo una decepción por parte de ella _¿Qué sucedió?_ Él le había confesado hacía un rato que la amaba, y ella acababa de confesar que también lo amaba _¿Qué lo detenía entonces?_ Anthony por fin habló.

-Candy, yo también te amo, siempre te he amado, y todas las noches al dormir siempre pensaba en ti. Al despertar pedía que me ayudaras en ese nuevo día, cada 07 de mayo me la pasaba encerrado en mi cuarto pensando únicamente en qué hubiera sido de nuestras vidas en ese momento, pero como tú tuviste alguien que te ayudó a salir de la depresión, yo también tuve a alguien que me ayudó a mí. –Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho pero ella esperaba eso, él era tan guapo, ¿Quién no lo amaría? Y él debía haber conocido a muchas hermosas muchachas y con clase, mucho más hermosas y dignas para estar con él. Anthony notó la decepción en su rostro y se apresuró a hablar. – Nunca la amé princesa, nunca amé a nadie como a ti, es más ni siquiera pude enamorarme de ella.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿Cómo la conociste? Ella debe de ser hermosa. – Decía con miedo.

-La más hermosa… - Dijo haciendo una pausa, mientras Candy bajaba su rostro triste. - …La más hermosa eres tú. – Le dijo besando lentamente la comisura de sus labios, humedeciendo el espacio en busca de más, pero tenía que aclararle primero sus sentimientos. Candy recibía el beso, ansiosa de que fuera unos centímetros más a la derecha. – Ella se llama Daniela, es un año menor que yo y no es tan bonita como tú. Ella es hijastra de mi padre, tiene una hermana mayor. Ambas son serias y caprichosas a la vez, ambas eran muy atentas desde un principio, pero yo simplemente ignoraba ese hecho. Daniela era un poco más atrevida al acercarse a mí y no temía demostrar sus sentimientos, ella me recriminaba el tiempo que pasaba entre las rosas y criticaba mi amor por ti. – Candy escuchaba atenta y pensaba como Anthony se había fijado en alguien como ella, por lo que decía era alguien muy parecida a Elisa, quería interrumpir su relato y preguntar pero ahora era su turno de escuchar. –Un día ella me reclamó recordándome que tú nunca volverías, ese día yo la confundí contigo, se había peinado con dos coletas y tenía puesto un vestido de holanes, bajaba las escaleras y con la poca luz que había, vi tu rostro claramente, al saber que la confundí contigo se puso furiosa y me siguió hasta las rosas del jardín gritándome que nunca volverías. Yo lo sabía, pero mi corazón se negaba a aceptarlo… ahora sé por qué. - Le decía viéndola con amor y Candy se sonrojaba feliz. – Cuando me fui a estudiar a la facultad al despedirnos ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, no la rechacé de inmediato, pero lo hice, yo no quería besarla, no me nacía el hacerlo.

-¿Has besado muchas muchachas? – Preguntó Candy tímida, Anthony la veía enternecido, se miraba adorable con ese gesto. Candy creía que era lo normal para todo hombre, escuchaba los comentarios de algunos compañeros en el Colegio y de sus propios primos, así como de doctores que presumían sus conquistas. Anthony era médico, guapo y era hombre también. Anthony le sonreía con esa sonrisa hermosa que poseía y ella veía lo deslumbrante que seguía siendo.

-En el Colegio – Candy escuchaba sin querer saber. – nunca me llamó la atención alguien completamente, además Daniela les decía que yo era su novio y eso alejaba a toda joven.

-¿Fue tu novia? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo era, pero yo no lo desmentía porque no me interesaba salir con alguien, tal vez si alguna muchacha me hubiera interesado yo lo hubiera aclarado. La única a la que he besado es a ti princesa.

-¿Y Daniela?

-Ella me besó, pero para mí ese beso no fue deseado, no lo sentí, para mí un beso debe sentirse, desearse, ser tierno, lento, romántico, dulce. – Decía cada una de las palabras acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, rosando los labios mientras hablaba y la tentaba a besarlo, sintiendo su cálido aliento tan deseable a ser atrapado entre sus labios. – Un beso debe de ser anhelado por ambas partes, y debe de ser correspondido aunque sea robado. – Terminó de decirlo mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos, Candy esperaba ese beso igual que él, pero aún tenía que continuar, así que su auto control tenía que esforzarse aún más, estaba perdiendo el control con esa pecosa. Tomando aire continuó ante la decepción de Candy. – Un día recordé nuestra promesa "la soledad nunca nos vencerá" y recordé que Daniela había estado siempre ahí para mí, traté de verla de otra forma y cuando estaba en la facultad iniciamos una relación por carta. –Eso le dolía a Candy, pero ella había hecho lo mismo con Terry, así que tal vez Anthony había sentido lo mismo que ella sentía en ese momento, cuando le relató su historia. – Cuando encontré a la tía abuela me dijo que me comprometería con Elisa, eso me molestó muchísimo y le dije que prefería casarme con la primera que pasara frente a mí antes que con ella, pensé en Daniela y pensaba que al terminar mis estudios de medicina le podría proponer un compromiso más formal, pero se me presentó la oportunidad de terminar aquí mis estudios y ella se enojó, sabía que odiaba a América y todo lo relacionado con ella, pero no pensé que tanto, se burló de mi profesión y me dio a elegir entre ella y mi carrera, así que no lo pensé dos veces… y aquí estoy, nadie me impediría realizar mis sueños y mi promesa.

-¿Tu promesa?

-Candy, yo te prometí un día ir juntos al hogar de Ponny ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿No lo has olvidado?

-Nunca lo hice, siempre lo tuve en mi mente, pero tenía miedo de regresar a América, sobre todo a Lakewood.

-También yo Anthony, nunca había regresado hasta el día que te encontré. Anthony ¿Tú amaste a Daniela? – Pregunto con miedo, ansiosa, esperaba una respuesta a esa pregunta que se había formulado en su cabeza al escuchar que pensó en comprometerse con ella, Anthony era más formal que Terry, él nunca le propuso casarse, solo la había invitado a quedarse con él en Nueva York, nunca le pidió ser su novia solo lo asumió en una carta y ella lo aceptó, pero nunca se lo pidió directamente, pero Anthony si lo había hecho, incluso invitarla a venir a América con él y se planteaba la posibilidad de casarse a futuro con ella.

-Candy, yo nunca amé a Daniela el día que me despedí de ella, yo planeaba quedarme unos días con mi padre, pero al ver su reacción y ver que era una persona completamente diferente a lo que me había mostrado, sentí alivio de que rompiera la relación.

-Anthony yo… - En eso tocaron de nuevo la puerta, ambos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos dándose cuenta de que las horas habían volado sin sentirlas y ya casi eran las siete de la tarde, ni el hambre les había hecho estragos en su estómago al estar tan embebidos en sus historias.

-¡Es tardísimo! – Dijo Candy asustada. Anthony se levantó a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Stear y Archie listos para ir a cenar.

-¿Anthony sigues aquí? ¿Aún no están listos? – Preguntaba Stear asombrado.

-Lo siento Stear, estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos que quedamos de pasar por las chicas a las ocho. – Decía Archie.

-¡Pero yo no estoy lista! – Decía Candy preocupada. – Denme unos minutos y lo estaré. – Decía segura.

-¡Apúrate Candy! – Decía Stear desesperado.

-Tranquilo Stear que aún hay tiempo. – Decía Archie. - ¿Lo ves? Te dije que Anthony estaría aquí.

-Tienes razón Archie. – Archie extendía un porta traje para Anthony para que también se alistara ya que ellos iban muy elegantes, indicándole que podría cambiarse en la habitación de Albert. Anthony tomó el traje agradeciendo al siempre impecable Archie por pensar en él.

Candy había visto lo elegante que iban los Cornwell, así que lo más seguro era que Patty y Annie irían igual, así que eligió su mejor vestido, uno que le había regalado recientemente Albert y que ella consideraba demasiado fino. Era un vestido rojo sin magas que se ajustaba a su figura en línea A, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, se puso unas zapatillas de tacón alto, se recogió el cabello completamente dejando al descubierto sus blancos hombros y dejo unos medios rizos a los lados enmarcando su rostro, una peineta con brillos, unos aretes tipo chadelier y un discreto collar a juego, un brazalete que le habían regalado Archie y Annie en su último cumpleaños. Se maquilló un poco poniéndose un poco de color en las mejillas, los ojos y los labios, se veía hermosa, nunca se había maquillado tanto pensaba ella, pero todo era discreto, como le había enseñado Annie. Tomó su bolso de mano que hacía juego con sus zapatillas y un chal que la cubría pasándolo por sus antebrazos y espalda dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Estaba lista para salir de la habitación.

Anthony se alistaba en la habitación de Albert, era sencilla pero estaba limpia y ordenada al igual que el departamento, el smoking que llevaba era muy elegante, Archie había pensado en todo que hasta unos zapatos había llevado, aunque el traje le quedaba un poco ajustado era su medida, por lo visto Archie seguía siendo un experto en tallas. Terminó de arreglarse acomodando su cabello y poniéndose un poco de loción, esa sí era de él. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Candy quien lo veía enamorada igual que él, sorprendido por la extraordinaria belleza de Candy, se veía realmente bella con ese vestido que resaltaba su cuerpo, posándose su vista después de recorrerla lentamente en sus labios, haciéndole difícil el momento de pasar saliva. Definitivamente algo estaba despertando en él, algo que nunca había sentido, que había escuchado por sus compañeros, era su instinto de hombre, que lo llevaba a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos por la pecosa, que lo llevaban a márgenes que no era propios para con una dama, recriminándose mentalmente tal atrevimiento. Candy se sonrojaba por la manera con la que Anthony la observaba, no le incomodaba al contrario le gustaba ver sus ojos cuando la recorrían completamente, se sentía deseada y esa era un sensación nueva para ella.

Había algo diferente en ellos no solo veía la mirada dulce y pura de un jovencito de 14 años, sino que sentía la mirada de deseo de un hombre enamorado por completo de una mujer, una mirada que no había visto en nadie más, más que en los Cornwell cuando miraban a sus amigas, por ello supo descifrarlo, esa mirada era para ella, era por ella y algo despertaba en su interior, un calor recorrió su cuerpo instalándose en su parte baja, era un sentimiento del cual había escuchado anteriormente, lo escuchaba entre las enfermeras liberales del hospital, pero el cual ella no había sentido hasta que besó a Anthony por primera vez, pero en ese momento era aún más fuerte.

-Vamos muchachos. – Decía Archie. – Te ves hermosa gatita, te ves muy guapo Anthony, pero tenemos que irnos.- decía apresurado, aún faltaban dos damiselas y de seguro volverían a tener problemas si no llegaban a tiempo, ya que por las prisas habían olvidado que ni Annie ni Patty sabían que Stear había vuelto y fue un total alboroto cuando se presentaron en la mansión de los Britter.

El carruaje los esperaba y los Cornwell se sentaban de un lado y los rubios enfrente agarrados de la mano. Llegaron a la mansión de los Britter, mientras los chicos bajaban por sus damiselas que ambas esperaban ahí, Candy y Anthony esperaban nerviosos en el carruaje.

-Candy, te ves muy bella esta noche. –Candy se sonrojaba feliz por el cumplido que le hacía su príncipe.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo Anthony. – Decía tímidamente, mientras tomaba su rostro y la acercaba a él en una cálida caricia que le nublaba los sentidos, se iba acercando a sus labios, cerrando ambos los ojos preparándose para unir sus labios, pero un ruido afuera los interrumpió, sintiendo ambos frustración nuevamente por esa nueva interrupción, ese tampoco era el momento indicado.

-Anthony, Candy, ¿Pueden venir un momento? – Decía Stear. – Anthony quiero presentarte a mi hermosa novia. – Anthony le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a la dama que había hecho posible que su primo olvidara Candy, él sin conocerla ya estaba agradecido con ella, vio a una joven de bonitos ojos cafés con lentes igual que su primo y una sonrisa tímida que le extendía su mano.

-Mucho gusto. – Decía Anthony caballerosamente. – Es un placer conocer a la dama que ha hecho suspirar a mi despistado primo. -Decía divertido ante la mirada que le dirigía Stear.

-Mucho gusto. – Decía Patty tímidamente, le daba pena ver a tan guapo y apuesto joven ante ella, ni Archie la había hecho avergonzarse tanto. – Anthony.

-El gusto es mío. – Decía sinceramente.

-Anthony, ¿recuerdas a Annie? – Decía ahora Archie.

-Por supuesto. – Decía Anthony, viendo a una tímida joven pelinegra de ojos azules, era la misma que había conocido de niños y que siempre había estado loquita por Archie, solo la había visto un par de veces. – Un placer volver a verte.

-Igualmente. - Decía Annie sonrojándose al ver al guapo chico que tenía frente a ella, si bien al principio cuando lo conoció le pareció muy guapo ella pensó que sería el prometido de Elisa por eso había decidido no fijarse en él, pero eso no le quitaba que con el paso del tiempo estaba mucho más guapo que nunca, era más alto que los Cornwell. Annie se sonrojaba como cuando la besó Archie por primera vez, poniendo por primera vez celoso a Archie quien nunca había sentido esa sensación por Annie, ninguna de las acciones que ella hacía lo habían logrado poner celoso hasta que la veía sonrojarse al ver a su primo.

Candy notó con cierto desagrado la reacción de ambas chicas, quien no lo habían hecho con intención, simplemente habían reaccionado al ver al guapo joven Brower. Anthony estaba bastante tranquilo, si bien sabía que las chicas se sonrojaban al verlo, sabía que esas dos jovencitas lo habían hecho por lo tímidas que eran ambas, nada que ver con su princesa pecosa. A pesar de eso a los Cornwell no les había caído muy en gracia ese rubor en sus novias.

-Bien es hora de irnos. – Dijo Archie aún incómodo por el sentimiento experimentado, después hablaría con Annie al respecto y lo mismo había pensado Stear.

Primero subieron Annie y Archie, seguidos de Patty y Stear, y por último Candy que se sentó junto a Stear y Anthony junto a Archie, las parejas iban abrazadas mientras que Candy y Anthony al quedar uno frente al otro no perdían la mirada en el contrario, estaban hipnotizados, ambos felices de estar juntos de nuevo aún sin creer que fuera posible.

Llegaron a un restaurant muy elegante, al cual solo podían entrar con una reservación hecha con meses de anticipación, pero al ver a los jóvenes Cornwell-Andrew el capitán de meseros les ordenó rápido la mejor de sus mesas.

El lugar estaba en la terraza, tenía una bonita vista de Chicago, Candy y Anthony seguían con sus manos entrelazadas mientras Annie y Patty los veían curiosas. Annie sabía del amor de Candy por Anthony y Patty había escuchado más de una vez las historias que Candy le contaba sobre el apuesto rubio. Ambas pensaban en lo guapo y atento que era con Candy, muy diferente a Terry al cual ambas le tenían miedo.

Annie preguntaba a Archie si los dos rubios ya eran pareja y como Archie seguía indignado solo respondió.

-¿Te interesa? – Annie bajó la mirada triste, no sabía el porqué de la actitud de su novio, el sonrojo de ella había sido involuntario ella siempre lo había amado, pero esa sensación de celos no se terminaba de ir del pecho de Archie.

Entablaron una conversación casual mientras esperaban la cena. Candy y Anthony tenían mucha hambre, ya les empezaba a hacer estragos la mal pasada que tuvieron por ponerse al día con sus vidas, para evitar el rugido de sus estómagos aprovecharon la música lenta que estaba y salieron ala pequeña pista que estaba entre el jardín del lugar.

-¿Quieres bailar princesa? – Le preguntaba amorosamente.

-Claro Anthony. – Decía feliz y enamorada, mientras ellos bailaban en su mundo, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos y el aliento de él sobre su cuello, las otras dos parejitas trataban de analizar lo sucedido, sin ser muy obvios para los demás.

-Archie ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntaba Annie triste.

-No me pasa nada. – Respondía el gatito como damisela ofendida.

-Por favor chicos. – Decía tímida Patty. – Es obvio que algo les molesta.

-¿Quieren saber qué es? – Dijo Stear serio.

-Sí. – Dijo Patty simplemente y Annie asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Que tanto a Archie como a mí, nos ha molestado su comportamiento para con Anthony, incluso Candy lo ha notado.

-¿Comportamiento? – Dijo Annie. - ¿De qué hablan? No hemos sido groseras.

-Del sonrojo que han tenido al conocer a Anthony.

-¿Sonrojo? – Dijo Patty asombrada, coloreándose una vez más su rostro, volteando a ver a Annie con una sonrisa traviesa. -¿Acaso están celosos? –Preguntó divertida.

-Amor. –Decía Annie divertida – Patty y yo somos muy tímidas tú lo sabes, perdona si lo has mal interpretado, sabes que yo te amo Archie. – Decía mientras tomaba sus manos con cariño y a la vez divertida porque era la primera vez que se ponía celoso su gatito.

-Es verdad Stear, yo jamás me atrevería a ofenderte, yo te amo. – Decía Patty también divertida con la situación.

-Discúlpame tú a mi Patty, es que Anthony siempre era el favorito de las chicas y sé que no es su culpa pero me sentí inseguro. –Decía Stear más tranquilo.

-No tienes por qué Stear, para mí tú eres el más guapo. – Stear abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta de Patty, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había dicho y más porque era la primera vez que se lo decía.

-Yo también te amo Patty. – Decía sonriente, levantándose de la mesa para hacer una reverencia e invitarla a bailar.

Archie aún estaba serio, no sabía descifrar esos celos que había sentido, sabía que Annie lo amaba, sabía que Anthony amaba a Candy, sin embargo ni cuando estaba enamorado de la gatita había sentido ese malestar en su estómago, pensaba que si Annie se cansaba de él lo abandonaría y eso era algo que no soportaría y recién se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla siempre ahí para él, que nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que ella volteara a ver a alguien que no fuera él.

-Damita, yo también te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Annie asintió. – Pero es muy importante para mí saber si tú me amas. – Annie jamás había visto a Archie así de inseguro, la verdad era que al haber perdido ante Anthony el amor de Candy aún lo tenía inseguro. Amaba mucho a Annie y más porque Annie lo miraba como Candy miraba a Anthony y no quería perder ese amor.

-Archie, tú siempre has sido el amor de mi vida, desde que tenía once años y ya conocía a Anthony y a pesar de ello yo te amé a ti desde que te conocí. En cambio yo no puedo decir lo mismo. – Decía tristemente.

-Lo siento damita, supongo que a esa edad yo aún no pensaba en las niñas como un posible amor, sino como una amiga. - Archie sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, porque cuando conoció a Candy se enamoró casi inmediatamente, en cambio con Annie fue poco a poco y ella tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que la amara realmente. Un poco después salieron a bailar al igual que los demás dejándose envolver por la atmósfera romántica que se sentía en la pista de baile, un rato después llegó la cena.

Candy y Anthony seguían disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, grabando en su memoria el nuevo aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos, Candy olía a rosas, su perfume era muy agradable pero combinado con el aroma de su piel se formaba un olor exquisito que se le introducía por sus poros embriagándolos por completo, era un aroma dulce que se impregnaba en su memoria y lo hacía reaccionar de manera primitiva. Se estaba embriagando del aroma de su cabello, perdido en su mundo acariciando suavemente su espalda y aferrándose a su cintura. Candy estaba igual deleitándose con el aroma de su perfume, era el mismo que usaba de niño, pero ahora combinado con el olor de su piel era un aroma distinto, uno que le atraía más y que entraba por su nariz percibiendo el delicado aroma del rubio. Era un aroma que despertaba en ella sentimientos los cuales quería descubrir _¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora por Anthony?_ Sabía que lo amaba, pero ahora su cercanía provocaba un nerviosismo y un delicioso calor que lejos de incomodarla la deleitaba y disfrutaba.

-Vamos niños. – Decía Stear. – Ya está servida la cena.

Candy reaccionaba apenada, mientras Anthony la veía feliz por su reacción, ella estaba igual por él y eso lo animaba a seguir adelante.

-¿Vamos hermosa? – Ofrecía su brazo caballerosamente para escoltarla hacia la mesa.

Por la terraza Anthony divisó a lo lejos a una señora vendiendo rosas, se levantó un momento y fue hacia el capitán de meseros.

-¿Sucede algo Anthony? – Preguntó Archie.

-Nada Archie, solo he hecho un pedido especial al capitán de meseros. –Dijo naturalmente mientras seguían con la cena.

Candy estaba maravillada con todas las atenciones que Anthony le dedicaba, tenía muchos años que nadie la trataba de esa forma tan especial, todo lo que hacía tenía un toque romántico y delicado solo para ella. Patty y Annie veían el comportamiento de Anthony, felices por verla feliz al fin, pensando que nunca la habían visto así ni en el verano en Escocia, definitivamente el amor por el rubio era mucho mayor de lo que habían escuchado. Annie ahora comprendía el dolor de Candy cuando fue a verla después de su supuesta muerte.

El capitán de meseros había vuelto y traía entre sus manos tres rosas rojas, Anthony había mandado comprar una rosa para cada dama, dándole una a cada una de las damas con el permiso de sus primos. Cuando Anthony iba a entregar la flor a Candy le dio un delicado beso en los pétalos y aspiró su aroma extendiéndosela después a la pecosa, Candy la tomó gustosa haciendo lo mismo que el rubio mientras le dirigía una mirada coqueta, dándose un beso indirecto delante de sus primos y sus novias suspirando estas por tan romántico gesto.

Anthony siempre había sido muy tierno con Candy era algo natural en él, pero era así solo con ella. Siempre había sido un caballero con todas las jóvenes y señoras, así lo habían educado, pero solo Candy había despertado en él su lado tierno, romántico, dulce y protector como era.

Terminaron su velada muy tranquila, se subieron al carruaje en dirección a la mansión Britter y después a la de Patty, por último irían a dejar a Candy a su departamento. Habían pasado todo el día juntos y aún no querían separarse, en un momento Candy comenzó a sentir frío y Anthony la cubría amorosamente con su saco protegiéndola y abrazándola contra su fuerte pecho.

-Candy ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en la mansión?

-¿En la mansión? No creo que sea conveniente.

-¿Por qué no Candy? Ya es muy tarde para que te quedes sola. – Decía Anthony, quería convencerla de ir con él, aunque él también no sabía si quedarse ahí en la mansión de los Andrew o en el cuarto que le habían asignado en el hospital.

-Vamos Candy, Anthony tiene razón, si quieres mañana te llevamos a tu departamento. - Decían los muchachos, quienes estaban cansados por todo el ajetreado día que había resultado ser.

-Si Candy quédate en la mansión, la tía abuela no se molestará al contrario. – Decía Archie convencido de que la tía Elroy apreciaba ahora a la rubia.

Aunque la tía abuela se molestara, pensaba Anthony quien no iba a permitir que humillaran a Candy. Él no era como los Cornwell, siempre la defendería contra quien fuera.

-Está bien. –Decía tímidamente.

Al llegar a la mansión los cuatro bajaron del carruaje, siendo Candy la última ayudándola Anthony cuidadosamente tomándola de la cintura, los jóvenes Cornwell comprendieron las miradas que Anthony les dirigía y entendieron que ese momento era solo para ellos dos así que despistadamente se dirigieron a la mansión adelantándose a ambos rubios. El lenguaje que habían desarrollado de niños se había hecho presente esa noche, con el cual simplemente bastaba una mirada para entender que era lo que iban a hacer o que era lo que querían, siempre lo habían utilizado para realizar sus travesuras y esa noche Anthony lo utilizó para decirles que quería quedarse a solas con su pecosa.

-Buenas noches Candy. – Dijeron ambos muchachos bostezando exageradamente para remarcar el "cansancio" que de pronto había aparecido en ellos.

-Buenas noches Stear, buenas noches Archie.- Contestó Candy divertida, había entendido las intenciones de sus primos y les agradecía el gesto.

-Buenas noches muchachos. – Decía Anthony agradeciendo de igual manera a sus hermanos por haber accedido al pedido solicitado.

Candy tenía la rosa entre sus manos observándola atentamente, nerviosa por haberse quedado a solas con su príncipe, era lo que anhelaba pero aun así los nervios se hacían presentes. Anthony la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el jardín, Candy se dejaba guiar, si era con él iría a donde fuera sin preguntarle siquiera.

Llegaron al amplio jardín, Candy lo observaba tranquilamente, a pesar de haber visitado regularmente la mansión no lo conocía muy bien, era muy parecido al de Lakewood, pero no se comparaba en belleza. El portal de las rosas era una creación de Anthony y ahí no existía esa obra de arte.

-¿En qué piensas, princesa? – Anthony adoraba llamarla así, era un mote que había adoptado para ella desde el momento que pensaba en pedirle que fuera su novia, solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo y hasta ahora se animaba a expresarlo abiertamente, para él ella era su princesa aunque él no fuera su príncipe.

-En que el jardín de Lakewood es mucho más hermoso.

-Cierto, aunque antes era mucho más bello.

-Sí, desde que tú no estuviste perdió vida.

-¿Qué sucedió con el señor Whitman?

-Trabaja aquí en Chicago para un señor muy importante. ¿Sabes? Un día lo encontré por casualidad. Llegue a un jardín lleno de Dulce Candy.

-¿De Dulce Candy? – Candy asentía con una sonrisa. - ¿Pero cómo? La Dulce Candy es un híbrido muy difícil de florecer.

-El señor Whitman la cosechó, el mismo la plantó en ese lugar y la cuidaba. El dueño a pesar de ser una persona muy especial adoraba las rosas y el señor Whitman plantó la Dulce Candy, me dijo que era una flor tan bella que era una lástima que nadie más la conociera.

-Ya veo, tendremos que buscarlo y ofrecerle de nuevo su empleo.

-¡Sí! Yo te acompañare a buscarlo. – Decía emocionada.

De nuevo se abría paso el silencio entre los dos, no era un silencio incómodo solo que Anthony no sabía cómo expresarle sus sentimientos, tenía años queriendo hacerlo y cuando lo creía imposible ahí estaba nuevamente esa oportunidad que se abría paso entre ellos y que no sabía como abordarla nuevamente, sus dudas no eran tanto por no amarla o no sentirse correspondido, sino por el tiempo que llevaban juntos de nuevo, él no quería perder tiempo y tenía que aventurarse a hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón.

Continuara…

Bueno señoras, señoritas, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, quedo algo larguito pero era muy importante que esos dos hablaran así que los dejé que aclararan sus cosas, me dio pena interrumpirlos jajajaja pero a veces tiene que pasar jejeje

Espero que disfruten la lectura y que por favor me dejen un comentario para cada capítulo, no que para el 6 solo tuve 2 comentarios y para el 7 se desplayaron jajajaja así que por lo menos denme su opinión separada para cada capitulo y así ver que les pareció cada uno de ellos... si no ya no voy a publicar doble... jajajaja

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé un poco prestados para decirles que tenían la oportunidad de escribir su propia historia, en la cual podrían ser felices a pesar de las adversidades. Lo hago sin fines de lucro solo es por diversión y amor a Candy y Anthony. Disfrútenla saludos y hasta la próxima. No es una lectura apta para menores de edad, así que te pido por favor discreción al respecto.

Saludos y un afectuoso abrazo para cada una de las lectoras...


	10. Chapter 10

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO X**

-Candy, ¿Eres feliz? – preguntaba el rubio.

-Soy la más feliz del mundo Anthony, soy feliz de nuevo porque te tengo junto a mí. – Anthony la sentaba en una banca y la tomaba de ambas manos.

-Candy, no sabes cuánto extrañé verte, muchas veces cerraba los ojos y te hablaba en el viento.

-Anthony, yo muchas veces escuchaba tu voz diciendo… diciendo que tú también me amabas… -Decía Candy un poco tímida.

-Entonces si era yo princesa, porque yo siempre te decía lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te extrañaba.

-¿Lo mucho que me amas?- Preguntó con su corazón empezando a acelerarse feliz de escucharlo nuevamente decir que la amaba y no solo un susurro al viento, sino que lo escuchaba de sus labios.

-Candy, yo siempre te he amado, desde niños y es verdad que le pedí permiso al tío William para cortejarte y pedirte que fueras mi novia, esa era mi intención el día de la cacería.

-¿De verdad Anthony?

-De verdad pecosa. – Candy adoraba que le dijera así, aunque también era al único que le permitía decirle pecosa sin enojarse, cuando Terry le decía tarzán pecoso se sentía ofendida, sabía que Anthony siempre se lo decía con cariño y no para molestarla.

Anthony recortaba la distancia entre los cuerpos, aproximándose más a ella, pretextando del frío al ver que ella se encogía abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco. – Decía pues ya tenía el saco de su príncipe.

-Candy. – Decía mientras la abrazaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Sí? – Decía coqueta mientras volteaba a verlo, sus rostros se acercaron tanto que sus perfiles se rozaban y sentían el calor de su aliento.

Anthony no dijo más y se rindió por fin a la dulzura de sus labios cerrando la escasa distancia que existía rozando delicadamente sus labios, mientras comenzaba a degustarlos lentamente. Con mucho cuidado la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor de su pecho junto al de él, eso le aceleró el corazón, sin embargo seguía besándola decorosamente. Candy extendía sus brazos y se aferraba a su cuello, acariciando su cabello, esto hizo que Anthony emitiera un suspiro abriendo sus labios y al mismo tiempo Anthony acariciaba su espalda en respuesta a esa caricia, Candy también abría los labios suspirando, Anthony por instinto lamió sus labios delicadamente sintiendo como Candy atrapaba su lengua entre sus labios animándose a introducirla en su boca, tímidamente primero, eso se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a besarla un poco más audaz introduciendo otro poco su lengua buscando el contacto con la de ella, al encontrarla Candy con un poco más de pena tocaba la de él ligeramente iniciando un juego leve entre ellos, mientras seguían con el beso, que ya no era tan inocente. Para ellos era algo nuevo que estaban experimentando y los tenía extasiados, su dulce sabor los invitaba a seguir. Candy ya no era una niña estaba despertando a otro tipo de sentimientos y Anthony estaba igual que ella, deseaba que fuera su novia, no era correcto besarla solo así, ella merecía todo su amor y su respeto. Finalizó el beso poco a poco, dando cortos besos, haciendo más suave el contacto entre uno y otro, hasta que por fin se detuvo tomando aire.

-Candy, lo siento… yo… no debí… - Decía mientras Candy mal interpretaba sus palabras.

-¿Lo sientes? – Para ella había sido maravilloso y pensaba que para él igual, Candy lo soltó de golpe y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Anthony tomándola de espaldas por la cintura. – Pensando que la había ofendido. – Candy princesa, perdona si te ofendí, no te vayas por favor. – Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no se atrevía a voltear, Anthony se aferraba a ella cerrando los ojos y abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura hablándole al oído suplicando que se quedara.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado? – Pregunto por fin Candy angustiada.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo ¿Qué si se arrepentía? era lo mejor que le había pasado, probar sus labios y lo mejor el ser correspondido. -¿Arrepentirme? Candy besarte ha sido maravilloso, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero yo primero quería...

-¿Qué Anthony? – Preguntaba ansiosa.

-¿Candy crees que puedes darme la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón? Princesa yo te amo ya lo sabes, pero no es correcto que me atreva a besarte sin tener un compromiso contigo, me disculpo por ello. –Ahora Candy entendía por qué lo sentía, ahora todo tenía sentido. Se giró lentamente y lo abrazó emocionada.

-Anthony, yo también quisiera tener esa oportunidad contigo, yo también te amo mi príncipe. – Decía mientras el rubor se extendía por su rostro. – Anthony se llenaba de felicidad al escuchar el apelativo con el que lo había llamado, sabía del príncipe de la colina, sabía que era su tío, pero al parecer ya no lo consideraba así, ahora ella lo había llamado a él "su príncipe".

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, princesa? – Le dijo por fin, después de tanto beso. Candy escuchaba las palabras que tanto había añorado escuchar, por fin le preguntaba lo que su alma siempre había deseado ser "su novia".

-¡Si Anthony, si quiero ser tu novia! – Dijo emocionada volviendo a rodear su cuello, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura y giraba con ella feliz por la respuesta, celebrando que después de cinco años por fin había podido concretar esa pregunta que había quedado en el aire aquel trágico día.

Anthony sonreía por la respuesta obtenida, ella aceptaba ser su novia y él era el hombre más dichoso del mundo, con mayor confianza la tomó de nuevo por la cintura besándola nuevamente, dulcemente, con un beso tan tierno que ella lo profundizó un poco más al entreabrir sus labios haciendo él lo mismo, haciendo de ese beso tímido un beso apasionado y tierno.

Poco a poco su inocencia iba cediendo ante el descubrimiento nuevo del amor, sabían que se amaban, pero ahora no solo sus miradas tiernas y sus palabras lo demostraban, estaban aprendiendo un nuevo lenguaje y ese se expresaba con sus cuerpos. Era un lenguaje que iban descubriendo, era nuevo pero lo aprendían rápido, eran sensaciones nuevas que sus cuerpos analizaban y se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado con el tiempo, ya no eran aquellos niños a los que les bastaba un roce, un abrazo, una mirada o simplemente estar uno al lado del otro, ahora eran dos jóvenes en la plenitud de su vida, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que antes no sabían que existían, solo lo habían escuchado por otras personas, pero que al ser experimentadas en carne propia los hacían tener la necesidad de seguir descubriendo más. El frío de la noche fue cesando en sus cuerpos instalándose una calidez que seducía a ambos rubios. Anthony poco a poco besaba sus labios con besos cortos y pasaba a la comisura de sus labios corriéndose a su cuello saboreándolo tímidamente, sus besos eran húmedos y leves, Candy ladeo su cuello para darle acceso, motivada por lo bien que se sentía aquello, el peinado que traía ayudaba bastante a esa acción al dejarlo descubierto, exhalando un suspiro leve que le animaba a continuar con su tarea, su cuello era delicioso, suave y cálido.

Candy sentía lo mismo de su boca, era tan cálida y suave que se aferraba más a su cuerpo provocando una reacción nueva en el rubio, lo cual lo sorprendió y se apartó delicadamente, regresando a sus labios para no delatarse. Se sentaban nuevamente en la banca y Anthony agradecía la oscuridad de la noche para así poder ocultar mejor la reacción provocada por su pecosa, no le incomodaba sentirla, al contrario era satisfactorio pero le incomodaba ser descubierto por ella y así ofender tan puro amor.

Se dirigieron a la mansión muy abrazados diciéndose cosas románticas y despidiéndose dulcemente. Anthony la acompañó a la habitación contigua a la suya ya que Candy no tenía una habitación fija en esa mansión, ya mañana ordenaría que se la preparasen para ella, así estaría junto a la de él como en Lakewood. Les costaba separarse una vez más, pero se despedían con la promesa que se verían en la mañana.

Albert observaba por la ventana al joven que llegaba por Dorothy, ella tenía días que había decidido irse a dormir a su casa saliendo muy tarde y llegando muy temprano, siempre acompañada del mismo muchacho. Parecían ser de la misma edad e incluso tenían cierto parecido, pero al ver que la abrazaba protectoramente lo hacía enfurecer.

-Dortohy, ahí está de nuevo el señor Andrew.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntaba Dorothy sorprendida.

-En la ventana, la grande de la derecha.- Dijo refiriéndose al despacho de Albert. Dorothy volteó a la ventana que le habían indicado, sintiéndose Albert sorprendido pero no se alejó, al contrario se quedó ahí viéndola profundamente dándole a entender que la había visto con su novio.

-¿No vas a aclarar la cosas con él?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que aclarar?

-Dorothy, tú lo amas y por lo que veo él a ti, está celoso de mí. –Le decía tranquilamente aquel muchacho.

-¿Celoso? – preguntó Dorothy divertida.

-Yo creo que piensa que somos novios.

-¡Qué tontería, todos saben que eres mi hermano!

-¿También él? – Le decía señalándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

-No, él no lo sabe. – Decía bajando la mirada apenada, pero refugiándose en sus brazos.

Albert era expectante de cada movimiento que hacía la pareja de pelirrojos, no se quitó en ningún momento, no le importaba que hubiera sido descubierto y vio cómo se alejaban por el amplio sendero. Tomó un florero furioso y lo estrelló contra el piso. _¿Cómo era posible? _Hace unos días la tuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos, la sintió vibrar junto a él y gritar su nombre al hacerle el amor más de una vez esa noche. Él la amaba y estaba seguro que ella a él, _¿tan malo había sido descubrir la verdad? ¿Tan malo era saber que era el patriarca de los Andrew? _De ser posible por estar con ella, él era capaz de dejarlo todo, si tan solo le diera una oportunidad. Recordaba el sabor de su piel en sus labios, la conocía completamente, era hermosa, sus cabellos rojos y su blanca piel resaltaban entre sus sábanas de seda, era la última vez que la había hecho suya y deseaba hacerlo nuevamente, pero ahí iba ella, con su novio, con ese joven que se veía igual de humilde que ella, en el cual se veía si confiaba plenamente, pero en él no, pudo más su desconfianza al creer que se había burlado de ella, pero aun así había cedido ante él entregándose nuevamente a sus caricias, sin importar que era una mujer comprometida, todo por él, entonces si lo amaba _¿Por qué lo abandonaba?_ El dejaría todo por ella, solo era cuestión que ella lo aceptara nuevamente. Una lágrima de impotencia y dolor recorría su mejilla llegando a sus labios, donde murió llenándolo de ese sabor salado que se le extendía entre sus labios.

-Dorothy, yo te amo. – Decía en un susurro, pero a la vez su orgullo de hombre de impedía seguir rogando, le impedía volver a hablar con ella ¿Para qué? Si ya lo había rechazado más de una vez.

Dorothy se iba triste, cada noche regresaba a casa con su hermano, tenía dos semanas con esa rutina y no quería cambiarla. Era largo el camino hasta su casa, pero ya no quería otro encuentro con el señor Andrew, había sido un duro golpe enterarse de la verdad, sin embargo el estar ahí en Lakewood prácticamente solos la habían hecho ceder ante la tentación de estar una última vez más con él, ella lo anhelaba tanto, tenía tantos años de no verlo y lo había extrañado tanto, muchos jóvenes intentaban cortejarla, pero ella se negaba siquiera a mirarlos, no solo los rechazaba porque no le interesaban, sino porque sabía bien que al haber perdido su honra, al saber la verdad la rechazarían, era eso y su falta de amor por alguien más que decidió quedarse sola, de todas formas ella sabía valerse por sí misma, no imaginaba que el patriarca del clan Andrew era aquel joven buen mozo e bellos ojos azules y rubio cabello del cual ella había quedado enamorada , al cual siempre le ayudaba con algo de comida para que saciara su hambre, aquel joven que no solo le robó su corazón, sino también su inocencia, al entregarle lo más preciado por los jóvenes de la época.

Si, Dorothy había quedado prendada de aquel vagabundo del cual no sabía nada y un día sin decir nada emprendió de nuevo su camino y regresó convertido en su patrón. Dorothy temía caer de nuevo en la tentación de estar con él y por eso decidió irse a su casa todos los días y regresar muy temprano por la mañana, era difícil más no imposible, lo había decidido un día después de haberse entregado nuevamente a él y ese día llegó Candy y después el joven Anthony, viendo esta pareja el descontento en los ojos de Albert y la pena en los de Dorothy no queriendo invadir su privacidad con comentarios impropios, agradeciendo ambos su discreción.

Candy y Anthony habían ido a buscar al viejo jardinero ya que querían encontrarlo de nuevo y llevarlo de nueva cuenta a Lakewood, para su mala fortuna el viejo Withman había fallecido tiempo atrás y de esto Candy no estaba enterada, su viejo corazón cansado no soportaba las duras faenas a las que usualmente trabajaba. Candy lloraba tristemente por su viejo amigo, mientras Anthony la abrazaba para consolarla.

El viejo gruñón les permitió cortar algunas rosas, señalando donde estaba la tumba del señor Withman para ir a despedirse de él en su última morada.

-Hola señor Withman. – Dijo Anthony. – Es una pena que no haya esperado mi regreso, he vuelto, he regresado por mi Dulce Candy.

-Hola señor Withman, Anthony y yo estamos juntos, como usted un día lo vio está de nuevo a mi lado. Nos acabamos de enterar de su partida, siento mucho no haber venido antes.

Una suave brisa los acompañaba mientras desde arriba un hombre de pelo cano y barba sonreía al ver a ese par de rubios juntos, ese fue siempre su deseo y le alegraba desde el más allá que por fin lo hubieran logrado.

Lakewood seguía sin jardinero y Anthony pensaba que tendría que ir a la mansión por lo menos hasta encontrar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo, o si no su nueva estirpe y las demás rosas se secarían incluida la Dulce Candy. Aún no sabía cuándo florecería, solo sabía que rosal había empezado a prender, no cabía duda que el clima de Lakewood era propicio para las rosas de Anthony. Iba pensando en sus ideas cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente, Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y corrió con ella riendo felices aunque se mojaban rápidamente. Llegaron al departamento de Candy muy mojados, entraron escurriendo agua, Candy fue la primera en quitarse las botas y Anthony sus zapatos, todo estaba muy oscuro, lo nublado hacía que la luz se ocultara, no era capaz el sol de filtrar sus rayos entre las nubes.

-Anthony, deberías cambiarte de ropa. – Decía Candy. – No quiero que te enfermes, podrías usar algo de ropa de Albert. – Dijo indicándole el camino.

Anthony asintió y vio como Candy iba a la cocina a poner un té para calentar sus cuerpos.

-Princesa, será mejor que hagas lo mismo, tampoco quiero que te enfermes.

Candy entró a la habitación dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa pero decidió mejor tomar un baño rápido mientras hervía el agua para el té. Se adentró al cuarto de baño, comenzando a desvestirse, había quedado en puro fondo cuando Anthony entró al baño, sonrojándose ambos por tal acción. El rubio había decidido cambiarse en el baño para no mojar la habitación de Albert y así esperaría a su princesa mientras según él se cambiaba en su habitación.

-¡Candy! Perdón princesa. – Le decía apenado deleitándose con la vista que le proporcionaba su pecosa, definitivamente ver su cuerpo semi desnudo y sus formas apegarse a la tela mojada lo habían dejado sin aliento. Candy estaba igual, al ver el torso desnudo de Anthony, descalzo y con el cinturón a medio poner.

-No esperaba verte aquí. – Decía apenada.

Anthony se acercó a ella percibiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, pensando que tenía frío, pero solo era el nerviosismo que le provocaba su parcial desnudez, era perfecta su anatomía, se atrevió a tocarlo con timidez mientras él apretaba su mano dulcemente, sintiendo que ese contacto con su piel le quemaba, cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¡Candy! – Decía en un suspiro.

-¡Anthony! – Decía mientras Anthony se acercaba a ella y reducía su distancia estrechando su húmedo cuerpo al de él, acercándose ambos lentamente a sus labios apoderándose cada uno de los contrarios. Candy se aferraba a su espada recorriéndola ampliamente, deleitándose con la firmeza de su piel. Anthony con cierta timidez se animaba a sentir sobre la tela húmeda de su refajo el calor de sus firmes formas palpando cuidadosamente sus caderas y siguiendo hacía arriba sus manos tocando con su pulgar uno de sus pequeños senos. Candy lanzaba un suspiro y abría la boca, mientras Anthony la atrapaba e introducía su lengua explorando abiertamente su cavidad saboreándola por completo, pasando del tierno beso a uno más apasionado que todos los anteriores, sintiendo ambos un calor recorrer su cuerpo, la temperatura aumentaba al igual que las caricias, estaban en una situación muy comprometedora, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo sentía y querían sentir más. La luz de pronto se fue, quedando en completa oscuridad en ese diminuto cuarto de baño, cerrando por completo la puerta, olvidando cualquier rastro de pena que había entre ellos, las manos de Anthony se movían más seguras hacia el sur, tal vez no veían bien, pero si sabía a donde se dirigían, levantó un poco su refajo para sentir sus bien torneadas y firmes piernas, robándole más suspiros que eran acallados por su boca, dejándose tocar por ese rubio quien la tenía hechizada de momento. Anthony seguía por su cuello y lo besaba fervientemente, degustando su sabor y sintiendo su tersa y ardiente piel. Candy sentía la reacción del rubio al hacerse presente bajo su pantalón, uniéndose más a él para sentir un poco más esa nueva distracción que se ajustaba en su vientre y su calor la invitaba a fundirse en él. La luz de pronto volvió, así como se había ido y los ojos de ambos se encontraron de repente, una mirada oscurecida aparecía en los azules de Anthony, era una mirada de deseo que no podía frenar en ese momento, ni Candy lo permitiría, sus pensamientos no estaban en la cordura en ese momento solo en sentir la pasión a la cual estaban despertando ambos por igual. Ambos tenían que relajarse y detener esa necesidad que había despertado entre ellos.

Candy salió con un sencillo vestido amarillo que la hacía verse muy hermosa, ahora él la veía diferente, su cuerpo lo llamaba a poseerlo, pero no podía caer en la tentación hasta que estuvieran casados.

Anthony usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y unas botas de Albert, agradecía que calzara igual y que estuvieran casi de la misma altura, Albert era un poco más bajito que él, pero en la ropa no se apreciaba. Candy lo miraba diferente, se veía tan sensual con esa vestimenta definitivamente ya no era el mismo niño que había amado, ahora era un hombre y lo amaba mucho más, sus lazos se habían unido para siempre desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Candy lo acompañaba a la mansión con el pretexto de ver a la tía abuela, iban abrazados, mas enamorados que nunca, sacando la vuelta a los charcos, habían decidido caminar así pasaban más tiempo juntos y aprovechaban cada minuto del día antes de que Anthony tuviera que regresar al hospital. Llegaron a la mansión tranquilamente, esa tarde al estar solos en el departamento de la rubia los había acercado mucho más uno al otro, confiando plenamente uno en el otro.

-Anthony, Candy ¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntó nervioso Archie ya que los había estado buscando.

-¿Qué sucede Archie? – Preguntó Anthony evitando dar una explicación, no quería poner en duda la integridad de Candy.

-Nada Anthony. – Decía Stear. – Lo que sucede que llovió tan fuerte y como no sabíamos de ustedes nos preocupamos.

-Fuimos a buscar al señor Withman. – dijo Candy triste. – Pero nos enteramos que murió.

-Entonces fuimos al cementerio a dejarle unas rosas y ahí no atrapó la lluvia.

-Nos fuimos a mi departamento, porque estaba más cerca y llegamos todos mojados. – Decía Candy alegremente.

-Ya veo. – decía Archie. - ¿Por eso vienes disfrazado de Albert?

-¿Yo? Tenía que dejar que se secara mi ropa y esperamos que terminara la lluvia.

-Qué bueno que estén bien, la tía abuela preguntó por ustedes.

-¿Por nosotros? –Dijo Candy asombrada.

-Quiere hablar con ustedes.

Ambos rubios iban de la mano esperando que los retaran, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, se sentían como en los viejos tiempos, recordando Anthony como se enfrentaba a la tía abuela para defender a Candy, ya no eran unos chiquillos, pero para la vieja Elroy siempre lo serían. Sabían que no habían hecho nada malo, pero la costumbre de salir regañados cada vez que estaban juntos era algo natural para ellos. Juntos se daban el valor y la fuerza de seguir unidos hasta el fin, serían ellos dos contra el mundo si fuera necesario.

-Anthony, Candy. – Decía la anciana ya más recuperada, pero aún no podía levantarse.

-Buenas noches tía abuela ¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó Anthony.

-Mejor mi niño, mejor ¿Ustedes cómo están?

-Bien tía abuela.- Contestó Candy evitando su mirada.

-¿Anthony? – Preguntó dudosa.

-Estamos bien tía abuela, nos dijeron que nos estabas llamando.

-El compromiso con Neal, ya quedó aclarado. – decía tranquila. – Pero… Candy necesita comprometerse con alguien. – Decía ante el asombro de Anthony y Candy. – Anthony. Candy ya tiene edad para presentarse ante la sociedad y recibir propuestas de matrimonio al igual que tú.

-¡NO! – Dijo Anthony rotundamente. - ¡No lo permitiré tía abuela, Candy no puede comprometerse con nadie más!

-¿Qué dices muchacho? ¡Es una Andrew! Las Andrew nos casamos antes de los dieciocho años y Candy pronto los cumplirá.

-Pues no lo permitiré tía abuela ¡Yo amo a Candy! Y no permitiré que alguien la corteje o le proponga matrimonio, ella será mi esposa te gusto o no. – Decía alzando la voz ante el asombro de Candy y la tía abuela y siendo escuchados por Stear y Archie quienes estaban asombrados ante la respuesta de Anthony al estar escuchando detrás de la puerta. – Yo ya he hablado con el tío William y él aceptó que cortejara a Candy y ahora que he vuelto, he pedido de nuevo su permiso para hacerlo, así que desde ahora te aviso que me voy a comprometer con ella y nos casaremos lo antes posible. – Ante la ofuscación que Anthony sentía reveló la prisa por casarse con Candy, ya no podía esperar más tiempo para hacerla su mujer.

-Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos rubios.

-Anthony, no voy a negar que yo quería que te casaras con Eliza. – Anthony hacía una mueca de desagrado. –Tranquilo, ella ya se casó y tengo que reconocer que no conozco a un mejor partido para ti que Candy. –Candy abrió sus ojos, asombrada e incrédula. – Ella es la hija de William, por lo tanto es su heredera, al no tener aún más hijos y ser su primogénita ante la ley, ella heredará todo y no quiero que su fortuna caiga en manos extrañas, además tu fortuna también es cuantiosa, tu madre dejó todo a tu nombre y lo recibirías a los dieciocho años.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Es por eso que Albert debe ir a arreglar el papeleo con tu padre, para que le ceda la fortuna de tu madre, al casarse él perdió todo derecho sobre la fortuna de Rosemary.

-Mi padre nunca ha tocado ese dinero.

-Lo sé, si lo hubiera hecho sería la primera en enterarme, también al ser hijo único de Vincent, la fortuna que él ha formado también pasará a tus manos.

-Eso no me preocupa tía abuela, además él tiene dos hijastras y su esposa depende de él.

-Tienes razón, pero la fortuna de tu madre si tiene que llegar a tus manos y al ser tú y Candy los herederos universales de Albert y Rosemary y al estar en edad de casarse, tendrán que comprometerse en matrimonio cuanto antes. – Dicho esto Candy y Anthony estaban estupefactos, ellos pensaban enfrentar a la tía abuela para defender su amor y muy al contrario a lo que esperaban los estaba comprometiendo en matrimonio, sabían que era solo por negocios pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que al ser los herederos de sus padres, eran la mejor opción uno del otro para casarse. Elroy había decidido ese compromiso, no solo por lo que les mencionaba sino que era el mejor pretexto que tenía porque cuando estuvo en Londres y enterarse que Anthony quería casarse con la hijastra de su padre la mandó investigar a ella, a su hermana y a su madre. Le acababan de enviar los reportes de dichas "damas" y lo que encontró no le gusto en lo absoluto, siendo Leonora Gassol una viuda arribista que solo quería la fortuna del padre de Anthony, y por consiguiente la de Rosemary, encontrando que Vincent había sido investigado antes de conocer a Leonora, encontrándose con que Anthony viviría con ellos después y habiendo investigado el monto de la fortuna de Rosemary y que era mucho mayor que la del propio Vincent, instigó a sus hijas a conquistarlo para así quedarse con ambas herencias, pero nunca contó con los sentimientos del rubio que al estar eternamente enamorado de Candy, ninguna de sus hijas fue suficiente para él. Elroy había descubierto que Daniela no era la blanca paloma como quería hacer creer a Anthony y después de su rompimiento con él, se había dedicado a salir por las noches a escondidas de su madre, involucrándose con un antiguo novio que había mantenido en secreto y del cual solo su madre y Griselda sabían. Las últimas noticias le revelaban que Daniela tenía un amorío con ese joven, incluso cuando Anthony estaba en la facultad de medicina. Una muchacha así no sería digna de ser una Andrew, estaba mucho más escandalizada por Daniela Gassol, que porque Candy fuera enfermera, además después del incidente en la estación de trenes, Candy empezaba a ser conocida como una Andrew, así que pronto informaría de su compromiso con Anthony, solo sería cuestión de presentarlos antes la prensa.

-¿Están de acuerdo?

-Sí. – Decían ambos rubios.

-Tía abuela, de hecho yo quería solicitar tu permiso para casarme con Candy.

-Mi permiso lo tienes, al igual que el de William, solo falta anunciar el compromiso ante la sociedad para que sea formal, pero desde este momento Candy es tu prometida, así que ni sueñes en renunciar al apellido Andrew jovencita. – Decía mirando a Candy con una mirada que hasta cierto punto era fraterna.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí podemos ver que la tía abuela aunque está desarrollando sentimientos hacia Candy no quiere aún dar su brazo a torcer y aceptarlo, así que los comprometió por "interés" bueno sabemos que si es por el dinero, pero también porque ella prefiere a Candy y Anthony juntos antes de verlos con personas indeseables. Como ya habrán visto esta Elroy tampoco es tan mala, y aunque digan que ella no es así o está ya senil la verdad es que no quiero que sigan sufriendo mis rubios favoritos, así que la tía abuela se está ablandando después de que Candy la cuidó con tanto esmero y cariño.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos veremos en el próximo. Saludos hermosas que estén bien!

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomo un rato prestados para divertirme un poco y echar a volar mi imaginación, es sin fines de lucro y no apto para menores de edad.


	11. Chapter 11

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XI**

-No tía abuela. – Decía Candy con una gran sonrisa, despidiéndose agradecida, Anthony y ella pensaban que les había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, era solo por negocios pero lo importante era lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué sucedió Anthony? - Preguntaba curioso Stear, ya que no habían alcanzado a escuchar lo demás.

-Candy y yo estamos comprometidos. – Decía feliz.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! – Decían sinceramente ambos hermanos.

-A nosotros también nos han comprometido – Decía Archie.

-¿De verdad? – Decía Candy.

-Sí, los padres de Annie y Patty vendrán pronto para formalizar los compromisos.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra por las muchachas y por ustedes –Decía Candy feliz. –Lo nuestro ya está arreglado.

-No del todo. – Decía Anthony ante la mirada de interrogación de Candy. – Necesito hablar con tus madres. – Candy asintió, pensando que sería bueno ir al hogar de Ponny para resolver esto y ver a sus madres. – Pronto vamos a ir princesa.

-Iremos tortolitos, ¿No nos dejaran fuera? ¿O si?

-¿Y Patty y Annie?

-Ellas irán con nosotros, Annie irá a Lakewood con sus padres y Patty los acompañará.

-Vaya, que conveniente. – Decía Anthony pues no podía despegarse mucho de ese par y estar a solas con su prometida, los quería pero a veces quería que comprendieran que necesitaba estar a solas con Candy.

Comenzó a llover nuevamente, esta vez con truenos y relámpagos, soltando Candy un grito al ser sorprendida por ellos, siendo acunada en los brazos de Anthony para protegerla. Tendría que pasar la noche de nuevo en la mansión, pero no quería pasar la noche sola en su habitación, así que los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al salón en donde estaba la chimenea que encendieron para calentarse ya que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y les servía para alumbrar la habitación porque la luz se había ido de vuelta.

Pronto todos quedaban dormidos junto al fuego, amaneciendo Candy y Anthony muy abrazados, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, pero sintiendo frío al apagarse la chimenea. Era un nuevo día y los rubios aún no podían apartar de su mente la imagen de sus cuerpos semi desnudos, observándose en silencio mientras los Cornwell seguían dormidos, aprovechando para besarse y acariciarse discretamente, apegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor de su pecho junto al de él, aumentando el ritmo del beso intensificándolo al deslizar su mano por la espalda de Candy, deteniéndola en la cintura, no quería propasarse además no estaban solos, aunque sus primos estaban más noqueados que próximos a despertarse.

Candy se animó e introdujo su lengua lentamente a su boca buscando la de él, tentándolo a profundizar el beso haciéndola girar en su espalda y colocándose encima de ella, mientras la besaba más desesperadamente, sintiendo su firme cuerpo, que deseaba estrechar sin tanta ropa, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, de pronto su pantalón le estorbaba, Candy sintió la reacción que la hizo emitir un gemido poco audible a los demás, pero que hizo que el rubio detuviera su acción, deteniéndose poco a poco y tratando de controlar su respiración y su desbocado corazón, no quería perder el control y faltar a su palabra de respetarla hasta la boda.

Ninguno se percató que Stear se estaba despertando, viendo cómo se separaban de un beso sus primos, pero cerro sus ojos y se hizo el dormido para no incomodarlos, de todas formas él había llegado un poco más lejos con Patty, quien al ser su prometida formal le había hecho ser un poco más osado con ella, cerró sus ojos y recordó la calidez de su labios y la tersura de sus piernas al juguetear con ella y colarse bajo su falda, tentando más allá de sus piernas, explorando bajo su vestido su bien formado cuerpo ya no era una chiquilla, ahora era una joven de un cuerpo bien definido y grandes senos que eran difícil de ocultar cuando lo abrazaba y se rozaban con su torso, sintiendo como su virilidad reaccionaba levantándose cual soldado para entrar a la acción de batalla, pero siempre terminaba como un soldado herido y caído antes de llegar junto a su batallón, Patty lo frenaba antes de avanzar más y solo lo dejaba con la temperatura justa para un buen café. Patty no quería ceder al encanto de Stear, tenía miedo de que él se aburriera de ella y la dejara y ella tendría que quedarse sola y deshonrada, así que solo le daba pequeños adelantos para no alejarlo, pero tampoco tanto para no aburrirlo, Stear se sentía frustrado por no avanzar más allá de un candente juego de manos y rozones sobre la ropa, tratando más de una vez de convencer a su querida Patty de que lo dejara llegar a la meta, sin embargo siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, así que pensar en Candy y Anthony en una situación similar a la suya, hizo que sintiera compasión por su primo ya que el dolor que sentiría en su soldado no era para nada envidiable, él sabía que Candy también lo rechazaría por eso no se preocupó mucho, así que olvido el asunto y volvió a dormir.

El día anterior Albert había salido de Lakewood presentándose ante la tía abuela, quien le informaba que tenía que ir a Escocia para arreglar lo de la herencia de Anthony con Vincent, y de paso le comentó sobre el compromiso de los dos rubios, aceptando de buena gana que se llevara a cabo, si él no era feliz por lo menos que Candy y Anthony lo fueran. Se despidió de Elroy partiendo al puerto de Nueva York inmediatamente, sin despedirse de nadie, mucho menos de Dorothy, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ella para aclarar sus ideas y tratar de olvidarla, ella era feliz con su novio y él tendría que aprender a verla de otra manera, sería muy difícil porque la llevaba tatuada en el alma desde que robó su inocencia aquella tarde en la cabaña, fue mujer en sus brazos, con él aprendió a amar y ahora tenía que dejarla ir. Iría a Escocia, arreglaría lo de Anthony y se establecería en Chicago y solo iría a Lakewood de ser necesario, no podría verla feliz con ese tipo. El barco saldría el fin de semana, así que tuvo que partir inmediatamente para poder alcanzarlo.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes Andrew viajaban a Lakewood trasladando a la tía abuela a la mansión de las rosas, el clima del campo le vendría mejor a la vieja Elroy. Iban los cuatro acompañados por la tía abuela, por Patty y Annie, quienes no querían dejar solos a su ahora prometidos, pronto sería oficial el compromiso al igual que el de los rubios.

Llegaron encontrando el jardín más descuidado que antes provocando en Anthony una amarga sensación.

-No te preocupes Anthony, yo te ayudaré a restaurarlo. – Le decía Candy con la misma sensación, tomándoles sus manos en señal de solidaridad con él.

-Gracias hermosa. – Le decía sonriente.

-Cuenta con nosotros Anthony. – Decía Stear.

-Ya sabes que somos como los tres mosqueteros. – Decía Archie.

-Gracias muchachos. – Decía sinceramente, sus primos lo estimaban y sabía que era verdad lo que le decían.

-Annie y yo también podemos ayudar. – Decía una tímida Patty.

-Les agradezco a todos su ayuda, pero siempre va a ser necesario contratar a un jardinero.

Dorothy había salido a recibirlos y escuchó la conversación que mantenían los muchachos.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes, Señora Andrew. – Dijo con educación.

-Gracias Dorothy.- Dijeron todos y Candy le dirigía una mirada de preocupación, se veía fatigada, demacrada y muy triste.

-Disculpe joven Anthony. – Decía tímidamente. – Escuche que necesita ayuda con el jardín.

-Así es Dorothy ¿Conoces a alguien?

-Sí, mi hermano David es muy bueno cultivando flores y está en busca de trabajo.

-¿Crees que le interese trabajar para la familia?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, entonces habla con él y dile que puede comenzar cuanto antes. – Dorothy se retiraba feliz ayudando con el equipaje de los jóvenes. Candy la observaba detenidamente estudiando sus facciones y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Elroy había visto el comportamiento de Anthony y veía que tenía el don de líder, definitivamente lo había heredado, era todo un Andrew y eso la enorgullecía, no se tomó la molestia de consultarla ni dudó en decidir de inmediato, había un problema y había sido resuelto, justo como debían ser los grandes líderes, decididos. Albert dudaba un poco más y ella pensaba que era por su inexperiencia, que poco a poco iría aprendiendo, y no se equivocaba, solo que Anthony aunque fuera inexperto sus estudios como médico le habían enseñado a decidir rápido además que era algo natural en él.

Los Cornwell acompañaron a sus novias a la casa de Annie, mientras que Candy y Anthony se quedaron para acomodar a la tía abuela en su habitación con ayuda de los empleados y de Dorothy, Candy seguía observando a Dorothy pero ella esquivaba su mirada, sabía que no podía esconderle nada a la guapa enfermera. El equipo de rehabilitación para Elroy llegaría hasta otro día, así que por lo pronto Candy y Anthony estarían al pendiente de la sra. Andrew y Dorothy les ayudaría.

-Anthony ¿No has notado algo extraño en Dorothy?

-¿A qué te refieres princesa? – Anthony sabía que Candy también había notado algo extraño en Dorothy, pero Candy no sabía que él también lo había notado en Albert.

-La veo triste, diferente, desde la otra vez que venimos la vi diferente, solo que no me di el tiempo de ver que le pasaba.

-Tienes razón hermosa, ya no es la misma joven que trabajaba para los Leagan.

-¿Crees que quiera dejar de trabajar?

-No lo sé ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-Déjame hablar primero con ella.

Elroy escuchaba la conversación mientras ellos la creían dormida, "_definitivamente ese par van a ser unos grandes líderes",_ pensaba Elroy, Anthony al ser el mayor y al no estar Albert y al estar ella en cama asumía el cargo sin dudarlo y Candy lo apoyaba como tenía que hacerlo la matriarca del clan.

Dorothy seguía cumpliendo con todos los deberes, también habían notado los rubios que desde que habían llegado Dorothy ya no se iba a su casa a dormir sino que se quedaba en la mansión, Candy no sabía el motivo, pero Anthony tenía una sospecha.

David había comenzado a trabajar dos días atrás y al ser hermano de Dorothy le habían asignado una habitación contigua a la de ella, eran muy unidos y todos veían como la cuidaba y no la dejaba hacer nada pesado. Quien no supiera que son hermanos pensarían que eran una pareja.

-Dorothy ¿Qué haces? ¡No debes de levantar cosas pesadas, lo dijo el médico! Te fatigas mucho estos últimos días.

-No te preocupes David, no pesa, además me siento bien. –Decía Dorothy, pero la verdad era que últimamente tenía mucho sueño. Anthony la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces amor? Si sigues observando a Dorothy, me voy a poner celosa. – Dijo abrazándose a él de forma mimosa.

-¿Celosa? Mmmmmhhhh eso quisiera verlo. – Le decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la aferraba a su cuerpo. Candy arqueaba una ceja como preguntándole si estaba seguro. Anthony la besó tiernamente y ella correspondió al beso feliz.

\- Candy ¿Has hablado con Dorothy?

-No ha querido decirme mucho, solo que acaba de terminar con un antiguo amor y la verdad no quise preguntar más, se le ve muy triste, por más que insistí no quiso decir nada. – Dijo Candy aceptando que había insistido mucho, la curiosidad era algo natural en ella.

-¿Antiguo amor?

-Sí, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Sabes de quien se trata? – Decía curiosa.

-No princesa, no lo sé. – Decía Anthony sinceramente, pero empezaba a sospechar cada vez más de su tío. – Candy ¿Quieres ir conmigo este fin de semana al hogar de Ponny?

-¡Por supuesto!... pero ¿Y la tía abuela?

-No te preocupes, Dorothy y Rosie podrán estar a cargo unas horas, además las personas del equipo de rehabilitación no la dejarán, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo. – Decía feliz.

El fin de semana llegaba y los chicos Andrew partían al hogar del Ponny, mientras Albert se embarcaba rumbo a Londres y después se trasladaría a Escocia para hablar con Vincent Brower.

Candy llegaba corriendo como siempre al hogar, entrando feliz de visitar a sus madres. Anthony y los demás la veían felices, sobre todo el rubio que adoraba verla tan feliz y ser tan alegre y espontánea.

-¡Candy! – Decían felices las dos mujeres. -¡Candy! Que gusto verte.

-Estoy muy feliz hermana María, señorita Ponny. – Les decían y ellas advertían un brillo diferente en su mirada, ya no era la misa joven que se había dio meses atrás, ahora regresaba radiante y mucho más feliz y les recordaba a aquella niña enamorada por primera vez.

-¿Vienes sola Candy?

-No, además de Annie viene Stear y Archie, mi amiga Patty y mi… mi príncipe. – Dijo un poco apenada.

-¿Tu príncipe? – Ambas mujeres pensaron por un momento en Terry, pero nunca se había referido a él de esa forma, así que lo descartaron y no lo mencionaron.

-Así es, señorita Ponny, hermana María, encontré nuevamente a mi príncipe de las rosas. –Ambas mujeres la veían extraño, pensando que les había salido muy enamoradiza, primero el joven Andrew al cual había perdido y nunca había podido superar su muerte, aunque ella quisiera convencerlas de lo contrario, después el joven actor al cual si conocieron y pensaron que amaba a Candy, a pesar de que a ella no la veían del todo enamorada pero sí muy ilusionada y ¿Ahora les salía con que había encontrado a su príncipe? Eso era algo que las confundía, esperaban que se estuviera comportando como toda una dama.

-¿Candy estás segura? – Preguntó la señorita Ponny.

-Muy buenos días. – Decía Anthony quien ya había por fin entrado al hogar y se colocaba enseguida de Candy, seguido por los demás quienes también saludaban.

-Buenos días jóvenes. – Decían ambas mujeres felices de ver a los chicos y a Annie, quien no las saludaba con tanto entusiasmo como lo hacía Candy.

-¡Annie! ¡Bienvenida mi niña! – Decían felices abrazándola por tenerla ahí con ellas.

-Jóvenes Cornwell, es un placer verlos. – Decían con una cálida sonrisa y veían a Anthony quien no se apartaba de Candy y Candy de él.

-Mucho gusto joven… - Decía la señorita Ponny quien no le quitaba la vista a tan guapo jovencito al igual que la hermana María.

-Anthony, Anthony Brower Andrew, y el gusto es todo mío, por fin puedo conocer a las dos madres de Candy. – Decía feliz.

-¿Anthony? – Decía la hermana María, ella conocía muy bien ese nombre, ya que lo había escuchado muchas veces en las noches de delirio de Candy mientras estuvo ahí llorando su pérdida, en las noches de insomnio que paso la pecosa llorando su ausencia, se sorprendía la religiosa por el nombre que escuchaba de aquel guapo joven.

-Así es hermana María, él es Anthony, todo fue un error sobre su muerte. – Decía Candy feliz y ambas mujeres la veían con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo especial en su mirada, definitivamente Candy no era la misma niña, tenía algo muy diferente, volvía a tener el mismo brillo que desprendían sus ojos cuando los visitó aquellas vacaciones donde no paró de contarles sobre el guapo príncipe de las rosas que había conocido, su adorado Anthony, aquella vez habían escuchado su nombre por primera vez y sabían que no sería la única vez que lo harían.

-¿Usted es aquel joven del cual Candy se enamoró perdidamente cuando solo tenía doce años? – Preguntó indiscreta la Srita. Ponny, ante el sonrojo de Candy.

-¿Así que perdidamente? – Preguntó Anthony feliz al oído de Candy.

-Si, hermana María, es él. – Dijo Candy apenada pero feliz.

-Recuerdo que antes de que la adoptaran los Andrew, Candy vino unas vacaciones y todos los días hablaba de ti, día y noche.

-¡Hermana María! ¿Usted también? – Decía Candy avergonzada con el rubor hasta las orejas.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte princesa. – Le decía Anthony abrazándola tiernamente.

\- Si Candy, además esas vacaciones, Archie y yo nos aburrimos mucho porque Anthony solo se la llevaba en su cuarto o en le invernadero, pensando en ti. –Anthony reía con los comentarios de Stear.

-Eso es cierto princesa. – Decía amorosamente.

Candy y los demás terminaron de entrar al humilde hogar y contaron lo sucedido a las dos amables mujeres. Anthony observaba todo el lugar que a pesar de ser tan humilde era un lugar cálido y acogedor. Estar ahí traía calma y seguridad, conoció a los niños que habitaban ahí, los cuales por fortuna no estaban enfermos, eran doce niños a los cuales no les faltaba el amor y la protección de una familia, todos eran muy educados.

Candy lo llevó a la capilla donde rezaba todos los días antes de iniciar un nuevo día y donde se ofrecían las misas cada domingo para recibir a los posibles padres adoptivos. Era una iglesia muy bonita, sencilla pero muy limpia y tenía un hermoso vitral que adornaba el altar de la misma. Era un lugar íntimo y hermoso para celebrar una misa.

Mientras jugaban con los niños, ellos les hacían preguntas sobre sus príncipes y princesas, Candy les contestaba a las niñas y veía que estaban curiosas de los tres galanes, pero sobre todo del rubio quien los trataba con mucho cariño y les tenía mucha paciencia.

-Con permiso niñas, les voy a robar a mi príncipe. – Les decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a la colina de Ponny, subiendo lentamente la cuesta ante la queja de las niñas quienes estaban maravilladas con el guapo príncipe que era de la vida real y ellas soñaban con tener uno igual.

-¿Celosa amor? – Le dijo divertido.

-¿Celosa? Para nada, pero tú vienes conmigo. – Le decía guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

-Contigo a donde sea. – Le decía abrazándola por la espalda y sujetándola por la cintura. Al llegar a lo alto de la colina junto al padre árbol, Candy abría sus brazos respirando el aire puro que golpeaba sus rizos.

-Esta es la colina de Ponny. – Le decía orgullosa de mostrarla.

-¡Es hermosa Candy! Mucho más hermosa que mi colina favorita. Candy comenzó a trepar al padre árbol ante la mirada de asombro de Anthony quien la observaba detenidamente y veía sus hermosas piernas discretamente, y apresurándose a subir junto con ella admirando el bello paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos en las alturas, divisando a lo lejos a un jinete que venía en dirección del hogar junto con una carreta.

-¡Tom! – Gritaba Candy emocionada moviendo su mano en señal de saludo. -¡Tom!

-¿Es Tom!? – Preguntaba Anthony emocionado, lo había extrañado había sido su primer amigo después de sus primos.

-¡Vamos revoltosa! Ya estás grande para estar ahí arriba. – Decía Tom respondiendo a su grito, pero veía otra figura masculina junto a ella.

Anthony ayudaba a Candy a bajar como todo un caballero, había sido emocionante estar ahí arriba pero ya tenían que bajar.

-¡Tom! – Saludaba Candy feliz.

-¡Hola revoltosa! ¿Qué milagro que vienes a ver a los pobres? – Preguntaba viendo a Anthony. – Buenas tardes señor. – Saludaba, haciendo memoria porque no sabía de donde conocía a ese joven.

-Buenas tardes Tom. – Tom se sorprendía, entonces si lo conocía, además esa voz era demasiado familiar.

-¿Anthony? – Preguntó asombrado.

-Así es Tom, soy Anthony. – Tom veía a Candy espantado, esperando que le dijera que estaba soñando y que no estaba loco, las explicaciones llegaban pero esta vez más rápido.

Pasaron una tarde muy amena platicando todos, Anthony observaba que la carrea que llevaba Tom estaba llena de víveres para el hogar y lo ayudaba a bajarlos.

-Tom ¿Cómo está Diana?

-¿Diana? – Preguntó Anthony asumiendo que era la novia de Tom. - ¿Así que tienes novia?

-¿Novia? Para nada. – Decía Tom volteando a ver a Candy con mirada de "me las vas a pagar" mientras la pecosa se burlaba de él.

-Diana, era la prometida de Tom. – Decía Candy.

-¡Vamos Candy no me apenes!

-Diana es una niña de diez años que iba a casarse con Tom, pero él rechazó el compromiso.

-¡Candy, Diana tenía ocho años y yo diecisiete! – Decía Tom indignado, mientras los demás reían.

Más tarde Anthony pidió hablar a solas con la hermana María y la señorita Ponny, pidiéndoles su bendición para casarse con Candy, ellas se emocionaron felices de tal propuesta, por fin su hija consentida sería feliz al lado del joven que tanto había amado y por el cual había sufrido bastante.

-Joven Brower, Candy sufrió mucho su pérdida y ahora la veo mucho más feliz que antes, ya no es una niña, al contrario se está convirtiendo en una mujer, agradezco el tomarnos en cuenta, eso quiere decir que usted la quiere bien.

-Señorita Ponny, Candy es mi vida y todos estos años si ella fueron una agonía, el haberla encontrado nuevamente ha hecho que mis ganas de vivir renazcan, yo la amaré y la cuidaré toda mi vida.

-Gracias joven Andrew, hágala feliz, Candy lo merece más que nadie.

-Lo sé hermana María. – Decía Anthony agradecido por obtener su bendición.

Candy lo esperaba nerviosa, sabía que sus madres no se negarían a que fuera feliz, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa.

-Vamos Candy, ¿Qué te preocupa? El que debería de tener miedo es el pobre de Anthony, mira que animarse a tener un compromiso contigo. – Le decía Tom para molestarla y que se relajara un poco, mientras Candy lo miraba molesta por su atrevimiento.

Anthony salía de la oficina de la señorita Ponny y la tomó de la mano y dirigió una mirada cómplice a sus primos quienes entendieron y entraron con los demás al hogar. Se la llevó de nuevo a la colina donde ya empezaba a caer el ocaso del sol, cuando estaban bajo el padre árbol Anthony se arrodilló ante la mirada acuosa y asombrada de Candy.

-Princesa, hace años tenía planeado venir contigo a esta colina, quería conocer este lugar tan especial para ti y hacerte una propuesta que iba a cambiar nuestro futuro. En este lugar iba a proponerte que fueras mi novia, en este lugar iba a confesarte lo enamorado que me tenías a tan corta edad, y hoy en este lugar quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. – Dijo esto mientras entregaba una cajita pequeña y una Dulce Candy que había cortado del rosal junto al árbol. Candy abría los ojos emocionada y las lagraimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, abriendo nerviosa la caja encontrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a la madre de Anthony, tenía dos esmeraldas abrazando a un gran diamante, Anthony lo tomó entre sus manos y esperó la respuesta de su amada.

-Candice White Andrew ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?

-Sí Anthony, acepto ser tu esposa. – Decía feliz llorando, mientras su amado le colocaba el anillo de compromiso, el cual a pesar de ser tan fino no era muy ostentoso, pero difícilmente pasaba inadvertido. Anthony la abrazaba y acunaba su rostro limpiado sus lágrimas con sus labios, terminando en su boca, probando ese sabor salado que a pesar de todo era delicioso.

-No llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – Le dijo sonriéndole enamorado.

-Te amo mi príncipe.

-Te amo princesa, te amo. – Decía besándola por todo el rostro atrapando por fin sus labios y fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y largo, el cual tardarían en romper aunque les faltara el aliento, ella era el amor de su vida, su Candy, su pequeña pecosa, la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, dejándose Candy querer profundamente enamorada de él. El sol terminaba de alumbrar la pequeña colina dando paso a la luz de la luna para iluminar a esa pareja de enamorados que se demostraban el infinito amor que se tenían, dándoles la privacidad de la noche cobijándolos en un ambiente romántico que envolvía su amor entre besos y promesas que por fin habían sido cumplidas.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí otro capítulo! Espero les haya gustado a cada una de ustedes y como siempre espero sus comentarios al respecto. Saludos a todas!

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con ellos dándoles una historia alegre y romántica para mis rubios favoritos, lo hago sin fines de lucro es meramente libertad de expresión. No es apto para menores de edad así que les pido abstenerse a leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XII**

Albert llegaba a la mansión de los Brower en Escocia, habiendo apartado cita para encontrarse con Vincent, llevaba ahí una semana y hasta entonces habían podido coincidir.

-Buenas tardes William. – Decía Vincent muy serio.

-Buenas tardes Vincent, me da gusto volver a verte. –Le decía afectuosamente Albert.

-Lo mismo digo. – Decía por cortesía.

Vincent le presentaba a su esposa Leonora Brower, una mujer hermosa a pesar de la edad, pero muy fría nada que ver con su hermana, la cual había sido amorosa además de hermosa.

-Un placer señora. – Decía besando su mano caballerosamente.

-Él es William Andrew, hermano de Rosemary. – Decía Vincent.

-Mucho gusto. – Decía interesada al escuchar su nombre. – Se parece mucho a Anthony.

-Sí, de niños parecían hermanos. – Dijo Vincent serio. – Pasemos al despacho por favor. – decía indicando el camino. – Leonora que nadie nos moleste por favor. – Vincent no quería que ella estuviera presente, más de una vez le había dicho que usara el dinero de su difunta esposa para beneficio de ambos, pero Vincent nunca lo había hecho, sabía que su esposa quería que se quedara con ese dinero, por eso la excluyó de la conversación ante la mirada ofendida de la dama. Albert no dijo nada solo se limitó a seguir a su ex cuñado.

-William, sé a qué has venido y quiero decirte que ese dinero está intacto, es más yo mismo lo he incrementado, formando una gran fortuna para Anthony, una fortuna aparte de la mía.

-Lo sé Vincent, sabemos que ese dinero no ha sido utilizado ni para los estudios de Anthony.

-Tengo todos los papeles en regla, esperaba este día desde hace muchos años, solo será cuestión de hablar con los abogados, para que lo actualicen a la fecha y hagan cálculo del nuevo monto de la fortuna que le pertenece ahora a mi hijo.

-¿Por qué Anthony no ha tomado posesión de su herencia? Rosemary estipuló en su testamento que a los dieciocho años cumplidos él tomara posesión o si se casaba antes de esa edad.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero Anthony no quería saber nada de esa herencia, estaba muy deprimido por la muerte de tu hija.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero sabías que todo fue una confusión? - Le dijo Albert para informarlo de lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que Anthony había regresado a Chicago.

-¿Confusión?

-Así es, Candy nunca murió y ella también sufrió mucho por la "muerte" de Anthony. – Vincent abrió los ojos sorprendido y apenado por la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Al parecer el problema del oído de Anthony fue un factor importante en lo que escuchó decir a la tía abuela, antes de venir a Europa hablé con ella y llegamos a esa conclusión.

-¿Y Anthony? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo lo tomó? –Decía Vincent preocupado.

-Ambos están felices, tanto mi hija Candice como Anthony están muy felices, de hecho también es algo de lo que debemos hablar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Candy y Anthony están muy enamorados.

-Eso me alegra mucho, Anthony siempre la amó y me alegra saber que es correspondido. Daniela terminó su relación con Anthony de muy mala manera, aunque sé que no la amaba, aún así me preocupaba por él.

-¿Daniela?

-Sí, una de las hijas de mi esposa, siempre estuvo enamorada de él pero Anthony nunca le hizo caso, hasta que estaba en la facultad entablaron una relación por carta, pero al saber que él se iba a América, ella rompió la relación.

-¿Anthony cómo lo tomó?

-La verdad creo que sintió alivio, él iba emocionado a América con Alistear y Daniela se lo prohibió, yo sé que si le prohíbes algo a Anthony, es lo peor que puedes hacer, él es un hombre noble y libre y no le gusta que lo presionen y así se sentía con Daniela.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-En varias ocasiones, pero yo quería que avanzara con lo de la señorita Candy, lo veía muy devastado aun después de tanto tiempo y lo animé tontamente a seguir con la relación, cuando ella terminó con él hasta yo me sentí libre de ese cargo de conciencia. Me alegra saber que Anthony por fin es feliz con Candy.

-La tía abuela y yo hemos decidido comprometerlos, ella dice que para unir la herencia de mi hija y la de Anthony, pero yo sé que es porque sabe que se aman, ahora lo que quiero saber es si tú estás de acuerdo con ello.

-Sería tonto para mí decir que no, sé que Anthony siempre amó a tu hija William. Estoy de acuerdo con ese compromiso. –Dijo estrechando su mano y Albert extendía un contrato matrimonial entre Albert y Vincent firmándolo ambos. El matrimonio antes era un acuerdo entre ambas familias y antes de firmar ante la ley y la iglesia los padres de los comprometidos firmaban siendo un compromiso irrompible, y al ser Vincent el padre del novio guardó el documento en su caja fuerte, él sería el custodio de ese papel, él sabía que eso era lo que su hijo quería casarse con su adorada Candy.

La tensión entre ambos cuñados disminuyó bastante, ahora eran consuegros, de nuevo serían familia. Al llegar a la sala Griselda y Daniela entraban en compañía de su mamá, quien los esperaba para saber de qué habían hablado.

-William, te presento a Griselda y Daniela Gassol, ellas son hijas de mi esposa.

-Es un placer. – Dijo Albert besando la mano de cada una de las Gassol. Daniela encontró un parecido con el rubio Anthony, apartando la mirada apenada, cosa que a Albert extrañó, era como si quisiera ocultar algo y Griselda al ver el parecido con su amor platónico le brillaron los ojos posando su mirada fijamente en Albert. Albert se sintió incómodo ante tal escrutinio, era una joven hermosa, sino fuera porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Dorothy. Se recriminó mentalmente por ese pensamiento "_ella estaba con otro" _pensó dolido, y tal vez esa joven podría ayudarlo a olvidarla.

Griselda pensaba que era muy parecido a Anthony no era él pero era muy guapo también y si era un Andrew de seguro tendría dinero, así que se adelantaría ahora a su hermana, aunque la tonta había elegido andar de coqueta con otros jóvenes para olvidar al rubio. Ella no dejaría escapar a ese joven que claramente era mayor que Anthony.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijo Griselda con cierta coquetería. - ¿Se queda a cenar con nosotros?

-No quiero incomodar. – Decía Albert.

-Al contrario. –Decía Vincent. – Sería un placer comer con otro caballero, a veces me abruma estar solo con tantas damas. – Decía riéndose no queriendo decir nada sobre el compromiso que tenía con Albert ahora.

-¿Ya arreglaron sus asuntos? – Preguntó curiosa Leonora.

-Ya querida, no te preocupes. – Decía Vincent sin decir más, Albert se dio cuenta que Vincent no decía nada acerca del compromiso de Candy y Anthony, él tendía su razones y él no tenía por qué meterse en su decisión.

-¿Hubo problemas? – Preguntaba insistente, quería saber que había pasado con esa herencia.

-No, ninguna. –Decía Vincent – Albert se encargará del papeleo para que Anthony tome posesión de su herencia. – Al decir esto Leonora se quedó pálida y Albert lo notó, teniendo un mal presentimiento con esa señora.

-Que bien. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

El trámite de los papeles duró más de lo que habían pensado, sorprendiéndose Albert de la cuantiosa fortuna de la cual era heredero Anthony, junto con la de su hermana y lo invertido por Vincent, superaba incluso su fortuna personal, y por mucho. Vincent también era un hombre rico, Albert era millonario, pero con esa cantidad de dinero Anthony era multimillonario, así que la herencia de Vincent aunque legalmente por ser el único hijo varón que tenía y al ser el único hijo le pertenecía a Anthony, pero con lo que recibiría no lo necesitaría en toda su vida.

Albert fue a despedirse de los Brower y de las Gassol, había entablado una amistad muy cercana con Griselda revelándole esta cosas sobre su hermana y Anthony, así que Albert había decidido regresar lo más pronto posible a Lakewood a arreglar esos asuntos, convenciéndolo Griselda que primero hablara con Anthony y después con Vincent, no quería que sus planes se vinieran abajo antes de haber comenzado. Albert invitó a Griselda a viajar con él junto con Daniela, la cual se había negado, no entendía por qué su hermana se iba con él, intuía el porqué, pero no le había contado del todo sus planes, ella ni loca pisaba América y menos al saber que la tal Candy vivía y era feliz con su ex novio.

Griselda sabía que Albert gustaba de ella y al ser una damisela en peligro, él la protegería y se iría con él, ella no iba a permitir la boda de su antiguo amor, ella había jurado vengarse por no haber sido la elegida y utilizaría la situación de su hermana para separarlo de la tal Candy y hacerlo infeliz como ella lo era, aprovechándose de la admiración que había nacido en Albert por ella, haciéndose la víctima a ella y a su hermana de su madre, por ella no había podido hacer mucho ya que desde un principio Albert había desconfiando de la mujer de su ex cuñado, así que lo mejor era hacerle creer que no eran tan cercanas y que ella y su hermana eran víctimas de su propia madre.

Albert viajaba con Griselda rumbo a América, le urgía llegar y detener el compromiso de Candy y Anthony, lo que Albert había olvidado era el compromiso matrimonial firmado que tenía Vincent. Griselda lo había convencido que sería lo mejor romperlo después, ya que Vincent no creería que lo había hecho Anthony fuera verdad, ni el mismo Albert lo creía, pero no podía dudar de la inocente Griselda, esa mujer lo había hecho caer en sus redes, haciendo nacer en Albert una esperanza para poder así olvidar a Dorothy, no amaba a Griselda, ni estaba enamorado, era una mujer hermosa y con clase, toda una dama, tenía apellido de renombre, buen cuerpo, buenos modales pero… pero simplemente no era su pelirroja, no era esa hermosa mujer sencilla y humilde a la cual había robado su inocencia y la cual sus cabellos rojos como el fuego le despertaban esa pasión que lo volvía loco con solo mirarla, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, en sus besos, en sus brazos y la tersura de su blanca piel, en su mirada tierna que le dedicaba solo a él y que ahora disfrutaría alguien más. Tenía que olvidarla y Griselda se daba a respetar y eso era algo que él admiraba, no se entregaría a él si no había compromiso de por medio, tal vez ya era tiempo de olvidar a Dorothy y pensar en alguien más.

Candy y Anthony cada día estaban más unidos y estaban preocupados por la salud de Dorothy quien últimamente estaba más cansada de lo habitual.

-Dorothy, necesitamos hablar contigo. –Decía Anthony junto a Candy, quienes se encontraban en el jardín y eran escuchados por David.

-¿Sucede algo joven Brower? – Preguntó Dorothy asustada.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes, pero ¿Has visitado a un médico?

-¡Lo ves! –Decía David metiéndose a la plática. –Hasta el joven Andrew ha notado tu desmejora. – Al saber que era médico se dirigía a él. –Dr. Andrew, Dorothy tiene días enferma y el médico le pidió reposo y no hacer tareas pesadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? – Preguntó Candy preocupada.

-Tiene más del mes. – Decía David.

-No se preocupen sé lo que tengo. – Decía Dortohy.

-¡Tú lo sabes, pero no me dices nada! – Decía angustiado.

-Tranquilízate David. – Decía Anthony, en eso Dorothy sufría un mareo y era alcanzada por los brazos de su hermano, quien rápidamente la sostuvo.

-¿Lo ve joven? Se ha desmayado como tres veces en este último mes, sobre todo cuando hace más calor.

-Llévala a una habitación. –David se dirigía a la parte trasera de la mansión, en donde estaban los cuartos de la servidumbre.

-No. – Le dijo Anthony. – Llévala arriba en la mansión, así podremos estar más al pendiente de ella. – Candy iba detrás de ellos asustada junto con Anthony.

-¿Qué sucede?- Decía la tía abuela quien ya caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

-Dorothy se ha puesto mal, tía abuela.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué pasó? – Decía la anciana preocupada, temía la respuesta ya que la había visto con mareos y náuseas y estaba muy pálida últimamente.

David recostaba con cuidado a Dorothy y Anthony le pedía salir de la habitación para revisarla, siendo ayudado por Candy.

-¿Qué tiene Anthony? –Preguntaba Candy angustiada, no quería adelantar su presentimiento.

-Preciosa me temo que Dorothy esta encinta. – Dijo simplemente y con preocupación en su voz, aunque no lo demostraba.

-¿Qué? – Decía Candy asombrada.

-Tiene todos los síntomas, pero no estoy muy seguro, solo nos queda que despierte y nos lo diga ella, si ya visitó a un médico y dijo que ya sabía lo que le pasaba, solo ella nos puede confirmar lo que sospecho.

-Está bien. – Decía Candy nerviosa, Anthony no entendía la reacción de la pecosa.

-¿Amor estás bien?

-Sí Anthony, pero me pregunto quién será el padre.

-No lo sé princesa, solo ella lo sabe.

Dorothy despertaba asustada por el lugar en el cual se encontraba, dirigiendo su mirada al par de rubios que estaban frente a ella.

-Tranquila Dorothy, no le hace bien al bebé angustiarte tanto. – Le dijo Anthony, Dorothy bajó la mirada avergonzada confirmándole a Candy y a él que si lo estaba. En eso iba entrando David alcanzando a escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué? Dorothy ¿Eso es verdad? – Decía furioso ante el asombro de Anthony y Candy quienes se culpaban por su imprudencia.

-David, con eso no ayudas a tu hermana.

-Lo siento joven, pero Dorothy es mi hermana y la han deshonrado ¿Quién fue Dorothy? ¿Fue él? – Dorothy bajó la mirada sin responder, llorando asustada.

-¡David perdóname!

-Me las va a pagar ese infeliz.

-David contrólate. – Decía Candy.

-David, estoy seguro que todo se puede arreglar. – Decía Anthony imaginándose quién era el padre y sabiendo que su tío se veía enamorado de Dorothy, él tenía que abogar por Albert que si bien había cometido un error, sabía que había sido por amor.

-¡No! Joven Andrew, él se piensa que porqué tiene dinero se va a aprovechar de las muchachas humildes, pero Dorothy no está sola me tiene a mí, lo voy a obligar a reponer su afrenta a mi familia, no me importa que sea el…

-¡David! – Gritó Dorothy suplicándole. – David cállate por favor decía llorando.

-¡No Dorothy! No me voy a callar esta vez, lo dejé ir una vez porque no sabía hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar, pero ahora lo sé, tiene que cumplir o lo mato.

-¡NO! – Decía Dorothy cada vez más asustada poniéndose mal nuevamente.

-¡Dorothy! – Gritó Anthony. – Tiene el pulso muy débil, David tranquilízate. – Le dijo Anthony, sé que estas ofendido, sé que ella es tu hermana, pero lo más importante es Dorothy y el bebé ¡Tú sobrino! – Le dijo mientras lo sostenía por los hombros hablándole fuerte. David asintió y trató de calmarse.

Dorothy tenía fiebre por la angustia que tenía y Candy se encargó de cuidarla esta vez, ayudada por Anthony quien cuidaba de ambas, Candy también lucía cansada, más de lo habitual.

-Amor, ve a dormir.

-No Anthony, ella siempre me ha cuidado. – Anthony la besaba en su frente y la acercaba hacia él protectoramente.

-Anthony ¿Sabes de quién hablaba David?

-Sí. – Dijo simplemente Anthony.

-¿De quién?

-Del tío Albert. – Candy abrió los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? ¿Albert se aprovechó de Dorothy? No, debe de haber una explicación, él sería incapaz...

-Tienes razón hermosa, yo creo que el tío se enamoró de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Desde la vez anterior que estuvimos aquí, percibí una vibra entre ellos, además estaban tristes, enojados uno con el otro, tal vez decepcionados, no lo sé, pero sí puedo decirte que Albert sufría por Dorothy, no sé qué sucedió entre ellos, pero sí sé que él la ama, por lo tanto debemos cuidar a tu hermanito y a mi primito. – Dijo esto último besando sus labios.

-¿Albert no sabe nada?

-No princesa, habrá que esperar a que llegue y hablar con él antes de que David lo enfrente.

-¡Tienes razón!

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él y le pediré que por favor me deje hablar primero a mí con Albert y ya después que él decida que hará.

Dorothy despertó ya sin fiebre y David entraba a verla quedándose a cuidarla mientras ellos se retiraban a descansar, había sido una larga noche.

-Buenos días hermana. – Decía más tranquilo y comprensivo, al parecer esas horas lo habían hecho pensar mejor las cosas.

-Buenos días David… yo… lo siento hermano… - Decía Dorothy comenzando a llorar.

-No hermana, yo lo siento, te prometo no intervenir por el momento, dejaré que tú lo resuelvas con el joven Andrew. Por lo pronto no te puedes levantar, corre peligro la vida del bebé. –Dorothy se asustó por lo dicho. – Tranquilízate es por el bien de mi sobrinito.- Dorothy entendió y con pena y todo se quedó en la habitación junto a David.

-Anthony ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura de Dorothy?

-No lo sé tía abuela, no me lo dijo.

-Anthony, no soy tonta.

-No he dicho que lo seas.

-¿Quién de los Andrew es?

-¿Qué?

-Anthony, todo el tiempo se dan este tipo de situaciones entre los jóvenes y alguna muchacha bonita de la servidumbre ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Aproximadamente de un mes y medio a dos meses. – La tía abuela hacía cálculos.

-¡William! – Dijo asombrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hace aproximadamente dos meses regresó a Lakewood, más o menos. – Anthony no podía negar aquello, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo, no quería meter en problemas a su tío Albert.

-Hay que esperar que lo tenga, si es varoncito será el heredero, sino de todas formas yo lo criaré.

-¿Qué te sucede tía abuela? Estás hablando de un ser humano un niño de tu sangre te guste o no.

-Por eso mismo, deberá criarse entre nosotros, diremos que la madre murió.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo? Dorothy merece que le responda mi tío como un hombre que es.

-¡Ella es una sirvienta!

-Es un ser humano y mi tío la ama.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo Anthony?

-Que mi tío la ama, ella es una joven noble y buena, merece el amor de mi tío.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – Cayendo estrepitosamente al sillón, había sufrido un mareo pero no fue de cuidado.

-Tía abuela ¿Te hubiera gustado que a ti te hubieran abandonado embarazada?

-No, pero yo…

-Eres mujer, igual que Dorothy, ella no tuvo la culpa de nacer humilde, ponte en su lugar ¿Qué harías tú? –Elroy se quedó muy seria analizando las cosas y se retiró a su habitación en cuanto sintió la fuerza para hacerlo.

Albert llegaba con toda la intención de terminar el compromiso de Candy con Anthony, no iba a permitirlo y mientras él dudaba de la integridad de su sobrino, Anthony lo defendía ante todos.

-Anthony ¿Tú crees que realmente sea del tío Albert? - Preguntaba Stear que al igual que Archie estaban sorprendidos con los acontecimientos que se suscitaban en la mansión.

-Sí Stear, Dorothy no es del tipo de mujer que inventaría algo así, además no ha dicho abiertamente qué es él, lo está protegiendo ante todos.

-Tienes razón Anthony, hay que hablar con él en cuanto llegue. -Decía Archie apoyando lo que el rubio decía.

Albert viajaba en tren con su acompañante y con otra persona que había ido a buscar, para que le ayudara a romper el compromiso en caso de que Candy no cediera. Ya estaban cerca de su destino, dejó a uno de sus acompañantes en el hotel del pueblo y llegó a la mansión de Lakewood.

-Tío bienvenido. – Decía Anthony feliz de verlo, aunque su rostro reflejaba la seriedad del asunto que quería tratar con él.

-Muchas gracias Anthony. – Respondía Albert educadamente pero viéndolo serio.

-Debemos hablar. – Decían ambos rubios.

-Buenas tardes Anthony. – Decía Griselda con sus aires de grandeza observando la majestuosidad y lujos de la mansión en la que se encontraba.

-¿Griselda? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Albert me invitó. – Dijo aferrándose a su brazo y Anthony veía extrañado esa familiaridad.

-¿Vamos al despacho? – Decía Albert, invitándolo a ir señalando el camino que ambos conocían a la perfección.

-Vamos. – En eso llegaba Candy, dirigiendo una mirada seria a Albert, cosa que extraño al rubio mayor.

-Albert bienvenido. – Dijo simplemente.

-Candy, necesito hablar a solas con Anthony sobre su compromiso. –Anthony se extrañaba del tema de conversación que tenía Albert, teniendo una mala corazonada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Candy mirando extrañada a Griselda quien se presentaba a sí misma.

-¿Tú eres Candy? – Le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza pensando que era muy insignificante.

-¿Y tú eres? – Preguntó Candy mirándola con indiferencia.

-Griselda Gassol, la novia de Albert. – Dijo con aires de autosuficiencia y sintiéndose orgullosa de proclamar esas palabras.

-¡Novia! – Dijo Anthony y Candy asombrados.

-Tío tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Albert más firme.

-Bien, ¿Nos disculpas Candy?

-No – Dijo Anthony, si es sobre nuestro compromiso de lo que tú quieres hablar, Candy debe estar presente.

-Está bien, Griselda en un momento regreso, siéntete como en tu casa. Miles, llama a Dorothy para que acompañe a Griselda a una habitación.

-Dorothy está enferma. – Dijo Candy molesta.

-¿Enferma? – Preguntó Albert angustiado. - ¿Qué tiene? - Dijo sin poder ocultar en su rostro la preocupación de saberla enferma.

-De eso queremos hablarte. – Dijo Anthony, un tanto comprensivo al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Vamos al despacho. –Albert entró apurado seguido de Anthony y Candy, y al ver por la ventana del despacho se alteró al ver al novio de Dorothy en el jardín de las rosas. -¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó molesto.

-Trabaja aquí. – Dijo Candy sencillamente sin comprender el enojo de Albert.

-¿Cómo que trabaja aquí? - Dijo furioso.

-¿Algún problema? Yo lo contraté, nos hacía falta un jardinero. – Albert miro a Anthony con furia no entendiendo este su reacción, olvidando por completo que Dorothy estaba enferma, además ya tenía quien la cuidada ahí estaba su novio, pensaba Albert, mejor si me ve con Griselda, que vea que yo también puedo olvidarla como ella lo hizo conmigo, pensaba dolido.

-No, ninguno. – Decía serio.

-Tío, Dorothy… - Dijo Anthony siendo interrumpido por el mayor.

-No quiero hablar de eso, ya tiene quien la cuide.

-¿Cómo es posible que no quieras saber? - Decía indignado.

-¿Saber qué? Ella tiene a su novio y lo peor que trabaja aquí en mi casa. - Decía ofendido.

-¿Novio? ¿De qué hablas Albert? - Decía Candy quien también lo miraba sin comprender de qué hablaba su benefactor.

-Del novio de Dorothy.

-Tío pero…

-Nada, no quiero hablar de ella, ya no Anthony ya no… - Decía triste y opto por dejarlo por la paz, por lo pronto.

-Está bien tío ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Anthony sabía que quería hablar con él sobre su compromiso, pero no sabía el por qué quería dejar a Candy fuera del asunto.

-De Daniela.

-¿De Daniela? ¿Qué con ella? – Anthony sentía cada vez más la mirada acusadora de Albert, sin comprender muy bien por qué, y mencionarle a Daniela solo le había más grande sus dudas.

-¿Daniela? – Preguntó Candy, sabía quién era ella por lo que Anthony le había comentado, pero no entendía el por qué Albert la mencionaba y quería hablar con Anthony de ella.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar frente a Candy de ella? – Preguntó Albert retándolo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No tengo nada que esconder! – Decía Anthony seguro, pero desesperándose por el tono de voz con el cual le hablaba su tío.

-Bien, Tu compromiso con Candy no puede llevarse a cabo. – Dijo directamente.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono Candy y Anthony.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Qué te pasa tío? – Preguntaba Anthony con la desesperación incrementándose segundo a segundo.

-Tienes que casarte con Daniela.

-¿Con Daniela? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Has perdido la razón?

-De ninguna manera, tienes que responder ante esta muchacha.

-¿Responder? ¿De qué habla Albert, Anthony? - Decía Candy confundida.

-No lo sé princesa ¿A qué te refieres Albert? - Cuestionaba Anthony ofendido.

-¿Ya no soy tu tío? – Decía sarcástico.

-Veo que hablamos de hombre a hombre, y en este momento eso eres para mí. Yo amo a tu hija y me voy a casar con ella.

-No, si yo no lo permito. – Decía sosteniéndole la firme mirada que le dirigía Anthony.

-¡No eres nadie para impedirlo!

-Soy su padre legalmente y aún es menor de edad.

-Albert, ¿Qué te sucede? – Decía Candy al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tú no te metas pequeña. - Le decía bruscamente al dirigirse a ella, ofuscado por la situación que trataba.

-¡No le hables así! Tú no eres nadie para decidir separarme de la mujer que amo, ella es mi prometida y me casaré con ella, así no estés de acuerdo.

Ambos rubios se enfrentaban cara a cara, ninguno cedía Albert estaba indeciso con esa decisión, amaba a su sobrino y sabía que Candy lo amaba, pero tenía que cumplir con la promesa a Griselda de que Anthony repararía la ofensa a su familia.

-No me obligues a actuar por las malas. – Decía Albert desafiante.

-¡NO! ¡Tú no me obligues a mí a hacer algo que no quiero! ¡No soy tu muñeco! – Albert recordó las palabras de Vincent cuando le dijo que no era conveniente obligar a Anthony a hacer algo que no quería. – Candy es mi vida, y ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de ella, te guste o no, nos amamos y será tu hija, pero es una persona que piensa y decide, y ella decidirá si se casa conmigo o no. – Anthony extendió su mano y Candy la tomó saliendo asustada junto a él, no reconocía a Albert, nunca lo había visto enfrentarse así a alguien, pero confiaba en Anthony, él era su prometido y ella lo amaba.

-¡Anthony no hemos terminado! – Decía Albert detrás de él.

-¡No! ¡No hemos empezado! – Decía Anthony ya fuera del despacho, mientras Griselda se emocionaba por el conflicto que había armado, todo salía bien para ella.

Elroy observaba todo desde el segundo piso e iba a su habitación por unos papeles. Estaba angustiada y más de pensar que esa mujer entrara a la familia, se había presentado como la novia de Albert y eso ella no lo permitiría. Llamó a Miles y le encomendó una tarea, el mayordomo salió al pueblo inmediatamente y Elroy bajaba despacio al salón donde se había extendido la discusión.

-Anthony no me obligues a hablar delante de todos.

-¡Habla! A eso viniste ¿No? Pues entonces habla, aquí estoy, yo no huyo de mis problemas, ni evito hablar de ellos. – Decía dándole la cara sin soltar a Candy.

-¿A qué te refieres? Habla de frente.

-Yo soy el que habla de frente Albert y no tengo miedo a la verdad.

-¿Dices que tengo miedo?

-¡Basta! – Decía la tía abuela con un grito seco y ahogado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Decía Stear seguido de Archie quienes escucharon la discusión de su tío y Anthony, viendo a los dos rojos por la rabia, pero Anthony estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad. Elroy no se animaba a hablar hasta saber a qué era a lo que se refería Albert.

-Sucede que Anthony es un poco hombre. - Dijo dejándose llevar por el coraje que sentía en ese momento, sin medir sus palabras.

-Yo soy más hombre que tú y cualquiera, el que no es hombre aquí eres tú que no quieres hablar de tus problemas. - Decía Anthony defendiéndose de las acusaciones de las que era objeto.

-Anthony cálmate por favor. – Decía Stear tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

-No Stear, no voy a permitir que nadie maneje mi vida, nunca lo he permitido y menos ahora. ¡Habla! Di lo que tienes que decir ¿Por qué no puedo casarme con Candy?

-¿Estás seguro? – Decía Albert.

-Albert ¿Qué te sucede? – Decía Archie quien también desconocía al rubio, no entendían tampoco esa situación y menos que hacía esa señorita viendo divertida la situación.

-Pasa que Daniela está embarazada y tú eres el padre. – Soltaba un nuevo integrante a la conversación, que se metía en la discusión apoyando lo que Albert decía.

Continuara…

Hola niñas! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que ha sido algo intenso para mí. Me costó un poco el enfrentamiento de los rubios, me tuve que poner mucho en los zapatos de ambos, pero en las diferentes personalidades y al ser ambos Andrew, ambos son difíciles de dar marcha atrás a sus emociones.

Este fic es sin fines de lucro y los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear mi propia historia, una donde nadie es tan malo, pero tampoco nadie es tan bueno. Espero les guste y recuerden que no es apto para menores de edad. Saludos y cuídense mucho, espero por favor sus reviews y PM.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia, el siguiente capítulo contiene narración exclusiva para personas adultas, y de criterio amplio se recomienda discreción y si eres menor de edad cierra la pantalla por favor. Dicho esto comenzamos!**

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XIII**

-¡Terry! – Gritaba Candy sorprendida de escuchar la otra voz que se introducía a la discusión. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Albert se sintió más fuerte apoyado por ese rebelde amigo suyo, había llegado la artillería pesada, una que sabía bien sabía manejar a la pecosa. Terry acababa de regresar de su luna de miel y tenía que ensayar para su nueva obra, pero al recibir la visita de Albert y exponerle la situación en la que se encontraba no dudó en dejar los ensayos para ayudar a su buen amigo y más a su tarzán pecoso.

-Hola Candy, vengo a salvarte de este sinvergüenza. – Decía Terry hablando con odio al dirigirse a Anthony.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Con qué derecho vienes a meterte en mi vida? – Decía Anthony haciendo frente al rebelde que se dirigía a él con si lo conociera de verdad.

-Me meto porque quieres aprovecharte de Candy. – Decía Terry seguro.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Tú sí estás loco, ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Qué es eso de que soy el padre del hijo de Daniela? Albert, esto era entre tú y yo. – Decía Anthony aún confundido por las palabras de Terry y sintiéndose completamente atacado por todos lados.

-Te equivocas Anthony, Terry viene a hablar con Candy para convencerla de que se aleje de ti. – Anthony volteó a ver a Candy quien estaba asustada, su cara se veía pálida y apesumbrada pero no se soltaba de su mano, seguía aferrándose a él firmemente. Anthony se calmó un poco para dirigirse con suma ternura a la causa de su inspiración. Se acercó a ella tomando con su mano libre su rostro delicadamente, toda la furia con la que se enfrentaba a su tío y ahora al actor desaparecía por completo al mirar esos ojos verdes que lo tenían perdidamente enamorado.

-Princesa. – Le dijo acariciando su rostro. – No comprendo que sucede, lo único que quiero saber es si confías en mí. – Candy lo miraba a los ojos buscando la verdad entre ellos, ella confiaba en él, pero aun así buscaba la respuesta entre sus bellos ojos, su memoria viajó en el tiempo, a uno no muy lejano de ese día.

_"Ahí estaban en ese pequeño cuarto de baño, con escasa ropa viéndose uno al otro, enamorados y con sus pupilas dilatadas, buscando más de lo que habían encontrado. Anthony la tomó de la mano dirigiéndola fuera del cuarto de baño y Candy lo invitaba a su habitación, estaban solos. Candy sentía curiosidad por todos esos sentimientos que sentía y Anthony estaba igual, querían ambos descubrir eso que los llamaba y los envolvía por igual, sus cuerpos se encontraban nuevamente terminando de deshacerse de su húmeda vestimenta quedando ambos exponiendo sus cuerpos al natural provocando asombro en ambos rubios, siendo la primera vez que veían a alguien del sexo opuesto, se tocaban nerviosos, con temor, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo profundo, tocándose con ternura. Anthony la acariciaba dulcemente, sintiendo como su virilidad reaccionaba a la par preparándose para unirse a ella. Candy sentía una reacción en su cuerpo que nunca había sentido al humedecerse su parte íntima al roce de las manos de Anthony, bajando sus besos por su cuerpo, invitándolo a seguir con su cometido. Candy se dejaba amar, era una sensación maravillosa y Anthony la recostaba en su cama lentamente posicionándose encima de ella actuando por sus instintos únicamente, él la amaba y ella lo amaba, así que se entregaron lentamente al amor, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, entrado poco a poco dentro de ella, robándole su inocencia mientras Candy comenzaba a recibirlo temblando de la emoción, sintiendo como era invadida e su interior y sintiendo un ligero dolor, su humedad ayudaba a no sentir tanto dolor. Anthony sentía como al ir entrando en ella, su interior lo cobijaba abrasándolo cálidamente, intentando nuevamente para entrar de lleno en ella, ninguno esperaba llegar tan lejos, solo estaba sucediendo y para ellos era maravilloso entregarse al amor de su vida, era lo ideal para ellos. Ambos habían perdido su inocencia él robaba la de ella y él se la entregaba a ella por completo, Anthony se quedaba quieto al notar que Candy se había quejado. Candy lo animaba besándolo para que continuara, ya no podían parar, estaban envueltos en la mitad de la pasión y querían terminar lo que habían iniciado sin planearlo siquiera, todo había sucedido de manera natural y espontánea, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, un vaivén inició lento y acompasado, Candy se estremecía con cada intrusión sintiendo millones de espasmos recorrer su cuerpo en busca de más. Anthony aceleraba los movimientos sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma placentera, humedeciéndose cada vez más, preparándose para el clímax que pronto llegaba con la rubia, sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba al recibir esa descarga que se alojaba en su parte íntima y se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta relajarse poco a poco. Maravillada de esa sensación observaba el rostro de deseo del rubio advirtiéndole con una sola mirada cuanto lo había disfrutado, sorprendida de tal reacción de su cuerpo. Anthony al sentir que su interior se estrechaba abrazando con mayor fuerza su hombría hacía que el clímax se apresurara a llegar a él terminando casi inmediatamente después de ella, ambos con la respiración agitada y un intenso sudor en sus bien formados cuerpos. _

_El frío de la lluvia se había ido, el calor de sus cuerpos se sentía al transpirar. El pudor y la vergüenza aparecían de pronto en sus rostros al volver la cordura en ellos y caer en cuenta en lo que habían hecho, unas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Candy, sintiendo una pena infinita al estar en esa situación con su amado, le había fallado a sus madres, todas sus enseñanzas habían sido pasadas por alto, pero la información que le habían dado no había incluido qué hacer cuando ya estabas sumergido en tales situaciones, no le avisaron que su juicio se iba a nublar y el amor daría rienda suelta a esa maravillosa sensación que había experimentado, lo amaba definitivamente estaba segura que amaba a ese joven el cual le había robado su virtud, pero al cual ella no había detenido, al contrario lo había invitado a entrar en ella y aunque actuaba sin pensar, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho._

_Anthony estaba igual, no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado, no se detuvo ante esos sentimientos de pasión que habían aparecido al volver a ver a Candy, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera diferente al estar con ella y al amor se le sumaba el deseo que empezaba a despertar en su joven cuerpo. Él sabía que la amaba, y ahora mucho más, haber robado su inocencia y haberse hecho hombre en sus brazos era algo que lo avergonzaba, porque si bien era su novia, no era su esposa y eso era algo que siempre le habían inculcado, respetar a la mujer por sobre todas las cosas._

_Ambos cubrieron sus cuerpos apenados, sonrojados, pero el rostro de Candy tenía signos de llanto._

_-Hermosa ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba nervioso, sintiéndose mal por haberla ofendido de esa forma._

_-Anthony… yo… yo no sé… - Decía preocupada._

_-Amor, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo, yo te amo. Hablaré con el tío Albert para formalizar nuestro compromiso y seas mi esposa lo antes posible. – Esas palabras alegraron profundamente a Candy, pero de pronto la tristeza nublaba de nuevo sus ojos. - ¿No quieres ser mi esposa, Candy? – Preguntó dudoso._

_-Si Anthony, si quiero ser tu esposa ¿Pero si Albert, o la tía abuela no lo permiten?_

_-No me importa Candy, nadie me volverá a separar de ti. Tú serás mi esposa ante Dios y ante la ley, porque ya eres mi mujer pecosa, te amo._

_-¿Tú mujer? – Preguntaba entre emocionada y temerosa por lo que implicaban esas palabras._

_-Si mi amor, eres mi mujer y nadie me apartará de ti Candy, eres la primera y la única mujer en mi vida y quiero que así sea para toda la vida, te amo y te quiero en mi vida para siempre. – Le decía mientras se apegaba a ella nuevamente y la cobijaba en su regazo, demostrándole que entre sus brazos estaría segura. Candy nuevamente se sintió protegida ya que desde su muerte ella había sido la única capaz de protegerse, era ella la única que tenía que cuidarse y cuidar a los demás, por eso su afán de proteger a todos sacrificándose por completo, pero ahora podía de nuevo sentirse no solo amada sino también segura, ese sentimiento era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie. Con Terry ella tenía que alentarlo porque tendía a la bebida y a la depresión, con Annie tenía que ser valiente todo el tiempo, con Patty era algo similar y Stear y Archie en cuanto recibían un grito de la tía abuela bajaban la guardia, teniendo ella que ser fuerte siempre, no permitiéndose sentirse débil o frágil alguna vez, siempre había sido así desde niña, protegiendo a todos por encima de ella y al conocer a Anthony todo había cambiado, convirtiéndose en la damisela digna de ser salvada, siendo él como el príncipe que arriesgaba todo y se enfrentaba a todos por ella, sacando siempre la cara defendiéndola ante la injusticia, con Anthony el ser frágil no era una debilidad, era una tranquilidad tener por fin un lugar para su corazón ahí estaba su hogar con su hombre porque él ahora era su hombre._

_-¿Anthony tú me amas? – Aparecía el miedo de toda mujer después de haber entregado su virginidad y temía ser abandonada._

_-Te amo princesa, eres la primera y la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida, eres la primera con la que estoy en la intimidad, eres la primera que he besado, eres la primera que entró en mi corazón, eres la primera que me ha hecho enfrentar al mundo, eres la primera en todo para mí pecosa, nunca, nunca dudes si te amo. Te amo y eso nunca cambiará, ¿Confías en mí?_

_-Sí amor, confío en ti siempre… - Decía feliz, no solo porque lo amaba, sino porque le había dicho que así como él había sido el primero con ella, ella había sido la primera en su vida, Anthony también era señorito y había empezado a ser un hombre a su lado, su hombre, Anthony era su hombre y ella era su mujer. Se levantaron tímidos y Anthony salió de la habitación robándole un beso para darle privacidad y cambiarse de ropa, él haría lo mismo, usaría la ropa de Albert y se iría a la mansión para hablar inmediatamente con él, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que reparar su falta, lo haría sin revelar lo sucedido, pero si se negaba era capaz de hacerlo a escondidas por tal de reparar la honra de su amada pecosa. _

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la memoria de Candy, recordando rápidamente aquella escena en su mente, recreándola y analizando cada una de las palabras dichas. Para Terry y Albert la falta de respuesta de Candy era un triunfo que se adjudicaban, creyendo que dudaba en contestarle al joven rubio si confiaba en él. Los minutos pasaban como en cámara lenta y eternos para Anthony quien esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su amada, no tenía miedo pues veía en sus ojos el amor y la confianza que brotaba de ellos, sabía bien que era lo que ella recordaba y él mismo se regresaba a esas memorias analizándolas junto a ella como si se estuvieran compenetrando y transportándose al mismo tiempo a ese cuarto de baño y a esa pequeña habitación donde habían unido su amor para siempre, donde ambos habían perdido su inocencia en brazos uno del otro. La respuesta llegó por fin, pero no era la esperada por Albert y por Terry, quienes ya daban por hecho que había hecho dudar por lo menos a Candy.

_-_Sí amor, confío en ti siempre… - Respondía Candy ante la sorpresa de Albert y Terry.

-Con eso me basta princesa, te amo hasta la muerte. Griselda - Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que había lavado el cerebro de Albert y cambiando su tono para hablar nuevamente en su defensa. - ¿Qué es eso que dice este… señor? –Griselda ponía cara de angustia después de haber sido vista sonreír por la vieja Elroy quien la quería escuchar hasta donde era capaz de mentir, definitivamente prefería a Dorothy que a esa mujer.

-Es verdad Anthony, Daniela está embarazada y dice que el hijo es tuyo.

-¡Miente! Al igual que tú, sabes perfectamente que yo no tuve ese tipo de contacto con tu hermana.

-Ella dice lo contrario.

-¡No te creo!

-¡Sé hombre y reconócelo! – Decía Terry.

-¡Tú no te metas imbécil! – Decía Archie molesto.

-¡Soy más hombre que tú! Yo no abandonaré a Candy solo por tener miedo. – Le dijo a la cara mientras Terry se sentía ofendido por haberlo llamado cobarde. – Y soy más hombre que Albert al enfrentar mis problemas de frente. – Candy no se apartaba de él, lo amaba y confiaba plenamente en él.

-Vaya, tengo que reconocer que el jardinero es más valiente de lo que decías Candy. - Dijo hablando cínicamente para ofender al rubio.

-Cuando se trata de Candy, puedo ser el más valiente de todos, yo no voy a perderla por una mentira inventada por esta mujer. – Dijo señalando a Griselda con el rostro.

-¡NO! – decía Griselda. – Daniela me lo dijo. - Decía angustiada al ver que Anthony la trataba con desprecio, ella aún lo amaba y sentía dolor de ver que él solo la despreciaba.

-Eso es mentira. – Dijo Stear, Anthony estuvo conmigo desde que llegue herido al hospital y no regresó a Escocia hasta que nos regresamos a América.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene? – Preguntó Anthony, quien ahora se dirigía a Griselda, cuando la vieron por última vez no reflejaba ningún rasgo de embarazo.

-No lo sé, no me dijo.

-¡Sí lo sabes! Por algo estás aquí.

-No te permito que le hables así. – Dijo Albert.

-Tú perdiste todo el derecho de prohibirme algo desde el momento que dudaste de mí y yo que te defendí ante David diciéndole el honorable hombre que eras, mi madre se hubiera decepcionado del pequeño "Berth" – Dijo ante el dolor que sintió por la desconfianza de su tío.

-¿Quién es David? – Preguntó dolido por las duras palabras de Anthony, sabía que tenía razón en haberlas dicho.

-El hermano de Dorothy. – Dijo Stear.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de Dorothy conmigo?

-Nada. – Dijo Anthony. – Él tampoco quisiera tener nada que ver contigo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Decía Albert, ahora confundido.

-Pasa que dudaste de mi Albert, de tu sangre, confiaste en esta mujer dando por hecho algo que es completamente falso, te apoyaste en un hombre que lastimó y dañó a Candy pensando estúpidamente en su falso honor, no queriendo reconocer que le gustaba la señorita Marlowe. Te olvidaste que Candy es una persona libre capaz de decidir sobre lo que realmente quiere y lo más importante, olvidaste la promesa hecha a mi madre en su lecho de muerte.

Albert cayó en cuenta sobre esa promesa que había hecho a Rosemary "Descuida hermana, yo velaré y cuidare de Anthony como si fuera mi propio hijo, aún a pesar de mis propios intereses…"

-Albert, yo nunca estuve con Daniela, el día que la vi por última vez ni siquiera estaba embarazada creo yo, antes de eso yo estaba en la universidad de Cambridge, puedes comprobarlo si quieres con el Decano y tenía más de un año sin verla, el único contacto con ella fue por carta, ella terminó conmigo y ese mismo día emprendí mi regreso a América.

-Es verdad Albert. – Decía Stear.

-¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo tu hermana?- Preguntó Albert a Griselda.

-No lo recuerdo. - Mintió ante la caída tan rápida de su plan, no queriendo reconocerlo e insistiendo que ella no tenía idea de nada.

-Me dijiste que tenía dos meses. – Decía Albert. – Que había quedado embarazada antes de que Anthony regresara a América.

-Eso me dijo ella. – Decía Griselda al sentirse descubierta.

-Sabes que no es verdad. – Decía Anthony más tranquilo abrazando a Candy quien no lo había soltado ni por un momento. – Con permiso. – Decía retirándose con su amada.

-Lo que dice Anthony es verdad Albert, esa "señorita" tal vez tenga más tiempo de embarazo. Aquí está el reporte que me entregaron cuando las mandé investigar. – Por fin hablaba Elroy al ver que se había caído la mentira de esa mujer.

-¿Qué!? – Decía Griselda asombrada, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Así es niña, no solo tu madre investiga a la gente. – Decía Elroy con aires de grandeza, dando a entender que sabía todo sobre ellas.

-Candy. –Decía Terry al ver que ella se retiraba con Anthony y ni siquiera había tenido la intención de acercarse a él. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Anthony dejaba a Candy decidir si quería hablar con él. Él también confiaba plenamente en ella y en esos momentos le había demostrado cuán grande era su amor por él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó Candy intrigada.

-A solas. – Dijo Terry, viendo a Anthony a los ojos retadoramente, pero Anthony le sostenía seguro la mirada, no iba a oponerse, pero el actor tenía que ver que Candy ya no estaba sola, que él la iba a proteger de quien fuera.

-No, si quieres hablar conmigo, lo harás con mi prometido presente, él sabe todo de mí. – Terry se enfureció más y la tomó fuerte del brazo en un momento de desesperación al ver que Candy se portaba fría con él.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo Candy! – Más tardo en tomarla del brazo que Anthony en soltarle un golpe en su cara. Lo habían querido difamar ante la mujer que amaba y lo había soportado, pero que alguien la tocara de esa forma eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡No vuelvas a jalarla de ese modo! – Archie y Stear llegaban y se colocaban detrás de Anthony, protegiendo a Candy. Albert ni se enteraba de nada al estar leyendo el reporte de las damas Gassol.

-¡Vaya jardinero! – Decía sarcásticamente Terry. – Eres fuerte, pero también eres un cobarde que se escuda en sus primitos. - Dijo buscando la manera de ofenderlo descargando el coraje que sentía en esos momentos.

-No tengo necesidad de ello, pero tampoco tengo necesidad de pelear contigo, así que te agradecería que te retiraras. - Le dijo tranquilamente, pero con una seguridad en sus palabras que no dejaba la más mínima duda que actuaría nuevamente en defensa de su amada.

-Mira jardinerito, Albert me invitó y solo él me puede correr. – Decía mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si crees que me ofendes al decirme jardinero, estás muy equivocado ¿Quieres quedarte? Quédate si quieres y si quieres hablar con mi prometida, ella lo decidirá, pero si vuelves a tocarla te vas a arrepentir. - Le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo Terry que lo que decía era verdad y que no le tenía el más mínimo miedo, era como ver la determinación de Archie cuando lo enfrentaba, y la prudencia de Stear cuando trataba de controlar las cosas, no cabía duda que los Andrew eran muy parecidos entre sí.

Candy con todo lo sucedido no soportaba más y comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, se sentía mareada y sofocada, había resistido tantos pleitos. El ver pelear a su amado y a Albert le había afectado mucho y ya no soportaba. Anthony se dirigía a ella de nuevo y Stear y Archie se aseguraban que Terry no lo atacara por la espalda, cuando Anthony vio la palidez del rostro de Candy corrió en su auxilio alcanzando a sostenerla en brazos.

-¡Candy! – Decía angustiado.

-¡Candy! – Gritaban los demás incluido Terry.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – Decía Archie a Terry.

-¡Suéltame elegante! - Decía ofendido, aún tenía la sangre hirviendo de coraje por el golpe que había recibido.

-Cálmate Terry, Archie tiene razón. Aquí no eres bienvenido, ve con tu esposa. – Dijo Stear.

-¡Tengo que saber cómo esta ella! – Decía angustiado de verdad.

-Ya le has hecho mucho daño, déjala ser feliz con Anthony, ellos se aman Terry. - Decía Stear tratando de que comprendiera que su tiempo ya había pasado.

-Lo sé Stear, lo he visto en su mirada y aunque me duela él también la ama.

-Ambos se lo merecen.

-Vale más que te vayas Terry, o no respondo. – Decía Archie apretando su mandíbula por el coraje que le producía que ese sinvergüenza se hubiera atrevido a ir y calumniar a su primo frente a Candy, solo para utilizarlo a su favor.

-¡Cuando quieras elegante, no te tengo miedo! –Decía Terry acercándose peligrosamente a Archie.

-¡Basta Terry! Primero es la salud de Candy. – Dijo Albert ya desesperado al ver que Terry no se tranquilizaba y que Anthony ya había salido con Candy en brazos hacía rato, dejando a los tres muchachos discutiendo tonterías, mientras su hermosa dama se había desvanecido en sus brazos.

Anthony pasó toda la noche cuidándola, acompañándola y esperaba pacientemente que se recuperara. Había pasado toda la noche pero por fin despertaba. Todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, incluso Griselda y Terry, a quienes les asignaron una para que pasaran la noche en la mansión mientras tenían noticias de Candy. La tía abuela no estaba muy conforme con que esa mujer se hubiera quedado en la mansión así que puso a una persona que la estuviera vigilando, por si las dudas.

Al igual que todos Terry no pudo dormir, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Candy, aunque le doliera Stear tenía razón, él ya estaba casado y próximo a ser padre, no era justo que hubiera ido a apoyar a una loca, solo por el hecho de que él deseaba que lo que había dicho fuera verdad. Había sido injusto con el jardinerito y peor aún, había lastimado nuevamente a Candy, ella que siempre había sido buena con él, no se merecía lo que le trataban de hacer, ella merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, él había decidido su destino esa fría noche de invierno cuando se separaron definitivamente, el jardinerito tenía razón fue un cobarde al no aceptar que no solo lo hacía por el deber, sino por la curiosidad que le generaba Susana, le gustaba y eso no podía negarlo.

Candy despertaba por fin de su sueño, había tenido tantas emociones que siguió dormida toda la noche. Era muy temprano pero todos esperaban en el salón las noticias de Candy, ninguno había dormido adecuadamente. La habían dejado al cuidado de Anthony para que él la revisara y estuviera al pendiente de ella. Seguramente le había bajado de nuevo la presión pensaban Stear y Archie, quienes también habían esperado pacientemente toda la noche.

-Hola princesa. – Dijo Anthony con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos al verla despertar.

-Hola amor ¿Qué me paso!? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Te desmayaste… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo especial entre emocionado y triste, su mirada era profunda e hizo que Candy bajara su mirada apenada.

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué mi vida? ¿De mí? - Preguntaba triste.

-¡NO…! Miedo de lo que diría Albert, la tía abuela…

-Mi amor, eso no importa, te amo… gracias… gracias princesa, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Le decía rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos protegiéndola de todos y ante todo si antes lo hacía ahora nada le impediría defenderla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿De verdad? – Le decía enamorada e ilusionada, causando ese brillo tan especial que desprendían sus ojos.

-De verdad hermosa, tendremos que casarnos cuanto antes, aún si Albert no está de acuerdo ¿Confías en mí? – Preguntaba con su hermosa sonrisa, conociendo su respuesta.

-Siempre. – Le decía feliz.

-Bien ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si amor, ya estoy bien.

-Voy a avisarle a los demás que ya estás bien.

-Voy contigo.

-¿Estás segura princesa? –Le dijo no muy convencido de lo que ella decía.

-Sí, el bebé y yo nos sentimos bien. – Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en el rostro de Anthony, todo quedaba atrás, pero su relación con Albert había sido dañada, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Candy y él la besó emocionado.

-Te amo princesa, los amo, los voy a proteger de todos no me importa quien sea. – Dijo haciendo una nueva promesa para su bella dama.

Ambos rubios bajaron las escaleras, todos respiraban mejor al verlos bajar, todos menos Griselda que se había integrado a los demás, seguía en la mansión en la espera de que Albert no creyera nada de lo que había dicho la tía abuela. El rubio había dejado de leer los reportes por lo sucedido con Candy, pero tenía la idea de seguir leyendo lo que se explicaba en ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy? – Albert fue el primero en romper el silencio dirigiéndose directamente a la rubia, quien se veía mucho mejor.

-Ya estoy bien Albert. – Le dijo tranquila.

-¿Qué le pasó Anthony? – Preguntaba Stear.

-Lo mismo que la otra vez, le bajó la presión. – Respondió tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no te recuestas? – Pregunto Albert.

-Estoy bien Albert, no te preocupes gracias a todos por preocuparse. –Les dijo mirando a su alrededor para que todos entendieran que ya estaba bien.

-Candy, lo siento. – Dijo Terry apenado, seguía ahí en el salón junto a los demás. Había reflexionado toda la noche hablando con los Cornwell tranquilamente.

-Terry, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya, todo fue una mezcla de sucesos que se juntaron y ocasionaron mi desmayo, pero tengo que decirte que es mejor que te regreses a Nueva York, este asunto es familiar. – Candy decidió retirarse a su habitación después de haber dicho eso a Terry, no quería hablar con él, para ella todo entre ellos estaba dicho.

Terry se sorprendió de las palabras de Candy pero sabía que eran verdad, él ya había perdido la oportunidad con ella y aunque lo hubiera negado había aceptado ir por tener la vaga esperanza de que ella aún albergara algún sentimiento hacia él, su orgullo de hombre o sea lo que fuese le impedía aceptar que Candy ya lo había olvidado por completo, pero ella no le pertenecía, nunca lo había hecho, él tenía una esposa y pronto un hijo por el cual velar.

-Candy. – Se animó a hablar nuevamente, Candy se giró nuevamente para escuchar lo que iba a decir. – Yo sé que nuestra historia termino hace tiempo, sé que fue mi decisión, pero aun así me atormentaba la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerte daño, y muy en el fondo quería creer que tú aun sentías algo por mí. – Decía viéndola a los ojos, estaba retirado de ella y todos escuchaban las palabras del actor, Anthony lo escuchaba tranquilo, conocía los sentimientos de Candy y no le molestaban las palabras del actor, mientras no se acercara a tocarla todo estaba bien, sus miradas se encontraban la de Anthony reflejaba la seguridad que tenía por el amor de Candy, la confianza y el reto de todo caballero para con su dama. La mirada de Terry era de cierto rencor para con el rubio, un rencor que había nacido hace muchos años, en un Colegio, él se había esforzado en borrar del corazón de Candy a ese jardinero, pero aunque creía que lo había logrado lo único que confirmaba era que solo había dormido su recuerdo. Su mirada reflejaba reproche con él mismo por haber arrojado a Candy de sus brazos y habérsela cedido a ese jardinero, se reprochaba su estupidez, si él hubiese sabido que estaba vivo otra cosa hubiera sido, no se hubiera aventurado a comprometerse con Susana y se hubiera quedado con su tarzan pecoso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Terry, mis sentimientos hacia ti hace tiempo que cambiaron, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos o convivir lo suficiente para reforzar esa relación, siempre hubo algún obstáculo, un problema, una persona, todo estuvo antes que nosotros y veo que era porque no estábamos destinados para estar juntos, no voy a negarte que me dolió la manera como terminaron las cosas, pero al saber que Anthony estaba vivo, no pude más que agradecer al cielo que lo nuestro no avanzó más. Terry, yo nunca pude olvidar a Anthony, él fue mi primer amor real, lo amo y deseo casarme con él.

-Entiendo Candy, espero que seas muy feliz. – Le dijo sinceramente, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la mirada de Anthony quien lo miró de igual manera. – Espero que la hagas muy feliz. – Le dijo en tono de reproche.

-Eso es algo que ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo. – Le contesto de la misma forma, ambos caballeros estaban a la defensiva, uno listo para proteger a su amada y otro sintiendo su orgullo herido.

Candy se retiró acompañada de Annie y Patty quienes le decían a Anthony que ellas la acompañarían, agradeciendo el rubio por la disposición de las jóvenes, sonriéndoles en agradecimiento. Todos veían a Candy subir despacio las escaleras y se sentían más tranquilos de haber visto que ya se encontraba mejor, todos menos una persona que seguía ahí y que esperaba que Terry hubiera convencido a Candy de irse con él.

-Stear, Archie, tengo que hablar con ustedes. – Anthony se dirigía a sus primos con esa complicidad que tenían, apresurándose ambos Cornwell a seguir a su capitán de travesuras.

-Anthony. – Decía Albert en tono imperativo.

-No Albert, no es el momento. - Dijo Anthony dando la vuelta, a él le dolía tratar con esa frialdad a su tío y a Albert le dolía ser tratado así, pero lo comprendía.

-Dale tiempo Albert. – Decía Elroy quien no había dicho nada más. – Desconfiaste de él y está dolido, pero te quiere y te respeta. – Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, mucho menos Griselda que cada vez se sentía más incómoda en ese lugar, tantos castillos que se había hecho en el aire al llegar ahí y tan pronto se le habían caído bajo sus pies.

-Señorita. – Dijo Elroy dirigiéndose a Gaiselda. – Cómo ya se podrá haber dado cuenta, aquí no es bien recibida.

-Albert ¿Dejarás que me hable así esta mujer? – Preguntó indignada creyendo que Albert seguía confiando en ella.

-Esta mujer que tiene frente a usted, es la matriarca del Clan Andrew uno de los más importantes de América y Europa, usted no puede hablarme así. – Decía Elroy defendiéndose a sí misma.

-Albert, ella está mintiendo todo lo que dice ese reporte es mentira, ella lo inventó.

-Griselda deja de mentir, la tía abuela no es capaz de hacer lo que dices. – Decía Albert educadamente.

Anthony regresaba en ese momento, después de hablar con sus primos y se dirigía a Griselda quien se sentía acorralada.

-Griselda, es una pena lo que ha sucedido a Daniela, pero como ya todos saben y como tú ya sabias, no soy el padre de esa criatura es una pena que en tantos años no hayas dado a conocer tu verdadera personalidad, pero hoy te conozco realmente como eres.

-Yo digo la verdad, le hablaré a Daniela, ella me dijo que tú eras el padre.

\- Pues te mintió y tú sabes que es verdad, siento decirte esto pero no eres bienvenida en Lakewood, te agradecería que te retiraras.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir Anthony! – Grito furiosa. – ¡Tú debiste amarme a mí, no a Daniela!, ¡ella no te merecía !¡Yo sí! – Todos la miraban sorprendidos sobre todo Albert, que rápido había salido todo a la luz, todo era una venganza porque Anthony no la había amado.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí otro capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y no se hayan desesperado mucho, como les dije mis rubios no van a sufrir mucho ellos están juntos y confían plenamente en su amor.

Les mando un saludo a cada una de ustedes, espero tengan un excelente fin de semana, no se desesperen una semana pasa volando! Desafortunadamente no puedo escribir diario tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender y esto solo es un pasatiempo.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los agarre prestados un momento para invocar mi loca imaginación y compartir esta historia con ustedes, lo hago sin fines de lucro es un fic no apto para menores de edad, así que les pido discreción.

Espero sus comentarios individuales de cada capítulo por favor, para ver que les pareció cada uno, tal vez ya sea el último que suba doble, no lo se... decidiré en la semana jejejejeje Cuidense mucho y espero sus comentarios y PM

Saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XIV**

-Siento mucho decirte que yo tampoco amé a Daniela, ni ella, ni tú, ni ninguna otra mujer podrían ocupar mi corazón, solo Candy, solo ella es la mujer de mi vida, la amo y es la única que siempre amaré. – Terry bajaba la mirada serio, él no había sabido defender el amor que le tuvo a Candy, tuvo miedo de su protagonismo, de su independencia, en cambio ese hombre que estaba frente a él la había defendido con todo para estar con ella, pero ella también se mantuvo firme a su lado y con él se había hecho a un lado muy rápido, definitivamente ella no lo había amado, como amaba a aquel jardinero, el cual nunca pudo quitar de su cabeza.

Anthony llamó a los empleados de la mansión para que acompañaran a Griselda al pueblo y le llevaran sus cosas. Terry se ofreció a acompañarla hasta Nueva York, así se aseguraría de que no hiciera daño a Candy. Extendiéndole la mano a Anthony.

-Hazla feliz jardinero. – Volvió a decirle pero esta vez sin ánimo de ofenderle, era el apodo con el cual se refería al nuevo integrante para él de los Andrew, tarzán pecoso, el inventor, el elegante y ahora el jardinero.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, gracias Terrence. – Dijo Anthony estrechando amigablemente su mano, él no era rencoroso y sabía que Terry había cambiado un poco su actitud para con él, ahora los ayudaría a alejar a esa mujer de su vida y era algo que indudablemente le agradecía infinitamente.

Terry se había dado cuenta de que todo era un engaño de esa mujer y que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Candy le había dicho que era un asunto familiar y tenía razón, él estaba ahí de más en ese lugar, como lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensó en su esposa y en que la había dejado sin decir a donde iba, no era justo para ella haberla dejado así embarazada y con incertidumbre de donde habría ido, tenía que regresar pronto a su lado. Se despidió de todos, sobre todo de Albert.

-Discúlpame Albert, pero tu sobrino tiene razón. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé Terry, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado. – Le dijo afectuosamente.

Terry salió con Griselda que iba hecha una furia por no haber logrado su propósito, su hermana había sido muy tonta al no querer achacarle el hijo a Anthony, pero Daniela sabía que no había nada que hacer, al contrario sentía vergüenza con él por haberlo traicionado.

-¡Eres un estúpido! - Decía Griselda a Terry.

-Mucho cuidado, yo no soy un caballero como los Andrew. – Le dijo secamente.

-¿Por qué no luchaste por ella? – Siguió hablando sin importarle la advertencia que le habían hecho.

-Mi tiempo pasó, además ella lo ama a él y yo estoy casado. – Dijo simplemente sin querer dar explicaciones a alguien que no tenía derecho a conocer su vida.

-¿Con una actriz coja? – Dijo socarronamente.

-¡Dije que mucho cuidado! – Dijo zarandeándola de los brazos, Griselda se asustó al verlo a los ojos y guardó silencio, fueron a recoger las cosas de Terry y partieron a Chicago inmediatamente, entre más pronto llegaran a Nueva York mejor él se aseguraría de subirla al barco.

En la mansión había un asunto pendiente, Elroy tenía que hablar con Albert y Anthony hablaba nuevamente con los Cornwell.

-Albert, debemos hablar.

-Ahora no tía abuela, después por favor, estoy muy cansado. – decía Albert triste retirándose a su habitación. Elroy lo veía triste, pero había decidido que fuera feliz, prefería a Dorothy en la familia que alguna de las locas de las Gassol.

Albert entró cabizbajo a su recámara pensando en Dorothy y en lo inocente que había sido al dejarse engañar por esa mujer, no se había dado cuenta que era igual o peor que su madre, había lastimado a Anthony y tenía que remediarlo, ya hablaría con él antes de que se fuera a Chicago, ya le faltaba poco para entrar a clases al hospital y tenía que hablar con él seriamente.

Archie y Annie salieron al pueblo por un encargo de Anthony, Stear y Patty arreglaban el coche de Stear, ya que lo usarían otro día muy temprano. Candy estaba dormida, cansada por todo el espectáculo que se había armado y Anthony le había dicho que descansara todo el día para que recuperara fuerzas.

Archie y Annie salieron muy temprano otro día rumbo al hogar de Ponny y Patty y Stear iban por Candy para llevarla en el auto.

-¿Qué sucede Patty? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Nada Candy, vamos a ir al hogar de Ponny ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, ¿Ya es hora? ¿Y Anthony? - Preguntaba ansiosa por su príncipe.

-Anthony está hablando con la tía abuela. – Ambas chicas bajaban, a quienes Stear ya las estaba esperando. Anthony las alcanzaba para hablar con Candy.

-Amor ¿Tú no vas a ir conmigo? - Le dijo ansiosa, pensaba que él se iría con ella.

-Claro que sí hermosa, solo que llegaré más tarde.

-¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto observándolo detenidamente para saber si había ocurrido algún contratiempo, Candy con solo ver su ojos encontraba una respuesta.

-Nada de qué preocuparte ¿Confías en mí verdad? - Le dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-Claro que si. - Candy correspondió confiada del mismo modo, esa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos eran su perdición, bastaba con verlos para saber que todo estaría bien. Definitivamente no sabía cómo había sobrevivido sin verlos día a día tantos años.

-Te veo más tarde princesa. –Dijo robándole un dulce beso.

-Te veo más tarde mi príncipe. – Le contesto enamorada.

-Stear, te la encargo. – Le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada que iba cargada de la confianza y complicidad que existía entre ellos.

-No te preocupes Anthony, llegaran sanos y salvos. – Dijo el guapo inventor, devolviendo una mirada igual hacia el rubio.

Candy sabía que iban al hogar de Ponny y estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Albert. Anthony se quedaba para hablar con la tía abuela, quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que harían, pero ella misma había tenido el mismo pensamiento al mandar al mayordomo por ese encargo especial al pueblo. Así que al no poder hablar con Albert no sabía lo que este pensaba, si seguía molesto y eso seguía ocasionando una negativa para ese compromiso y por lo que le había confesado Anthony era mejor que se casaran lo más pronto posible.

-¿Dónde están Annie y Archie? - Preguntó Candy intrigada de que no estuvieran sus otros dos amigos con ella.

-Ya están preparando todo Candy, ya deben haber hablado con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María. – Decía tranquila Patty.

-¿Anthony llegará a tiempo? – Decía preocupada, se sentía nerviosa a pesar de estar de acuerdo con lo que harían.

-No te preocupes Candy, él llegará a tiempo. – Decía Stear seguro de lo que hablaba.

Candy llego al hogar de Ponny y sus madres la recibieron con mucho amor y siendo comprensivas del porqué hacer las cosas tan apresuradas. La pequeña iglesia estaba bellamente adornada, los niños con sus túnicas de ángeles y el vestido de novia esperaba en la antigua habitación de Candy.

Patty y Annie la ayudaban a vestirse, teniendo mucho cuidado en el arreglo personal de la rubia. Stear guardaba los anillos de boda, eran los de los padres de Anthony y Archie esperaba que estuvieran listas las damas.

El vestido de Candy era hermoso, elegante y sencillo, lo habían elegido Annie y Archie, era de un blanco brillante, de corte princesa y un velo de encaje largo, no era adecuado para una Andrew, pero era al que tenían acceso en el pueblo, era sin lugar a dudas fino pero no como las Andrew anteriores habían modelado el día de su boda. A Candy ese detalle no le importaba, ella lo único que quería era convertirse por fin en la esposa de su adorado príncipe de las rosas y ese vestido era lo más maravilloso que había visto, con ese vestido cumpliría por fin uno de sus mayores sueños de niña y uno que había vuelto con mayor fuerza ahora en su juventud, ser la esposa de su adorado Anthony.

Candy estaba impaciente, Anthony no llegaba y eso la ponía nerviosa, sentía que los minutos pasaban rápidamente y a la vez muy lento, las chicas la maquillaban y la peinaban mientras ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos de antaño, se veía en esa habitación pequeña jugando con Annie y las demás niñas, miraba hacia la ventana y se veía corriendo al pie del padre árbol y trepando, recordaba el portal de rosas y la primera vez que vio a Anthony, recordó el accidente y regresaba de nuevo a esa habitación llorando por él amargamente tantas noches, se veía en el barco viajando al viejo continente y pensaba en su regreso, cuando iba a imaginar que todo ese tiempo su amor estaba vivo sufriendo igual que ella su pérdida, todos sus recuerdos la llevaban ahí, a ese día, ahora estaba ahí vestida de novia, vestida de blanco y con su sueño pronto a hacerse realidad, casarse con su deslumbrante Anthony. De pronto la sacaron de sus recuerdos y regresaba a su presente, ese presente que sabía era mejor que su pasado y sentía que su futuro sería aún mas maravilloso.

-Candy ahí viene Anthony. – Decía Stear a través de la puerta. Candy se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación y veía a un guapo jinete montando en su caballo blanco, vestido muy elegante con su kilt escocés. Candy lo veía enamorado, hacía mucho que no lo veía montar y vestido tan guapo, recordó la primera vez que le dijo su nombre.

-"_Mi nombre es Anthony Brower"_

_-"Yo soy Candy Blanca"_

A partir de ese momento habían quedado entrelazadas sus vidas, desde antes, pero en ese momento conocieron sus nombres y los unieron para toda la eternidad.

-Vamos Anthony, el sacerdote está esperando. – decía Archie.

-¿Y Candy? – Decía ansioso el rubio y radiante de felicidad, su galanura era incomparable pero su rostro reflejaba una felicidad que era lo que más lo hacía lucir majestuoso, gallardo y galán.

-Ya está lista. – decía Archie, quien lo llevaba a la iglesia, Stear iba por Candy para escoltarla y ser el encargado de acompañarla al altar.

El sacerdote aceptó casarlos porque conocía a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María, pero pensaba que era extraño todo eso, aunque Elroy también lo había mandado llamar por medio del Miles el mayordomo, había accedido por el pedido de las dos buenas mujeres y por el pedido de la señora Elroy.

Anthony esperaba a Candy, la cual entraba del brazo de Stear, dos niñas del hogar llevaban el velo y los demás niños cantaban el Ave María a coro, se escuchaba hermoso mientras Candy se desplazaba lentamente hacia el altar. Anthony dejó caer una lágrima de la emoción que lo embargaba, por fin ese sueño que había tenido de niño se estaba cumpliendo, Candy sería su esposa ante Dios. Se veía hermosa parecía un ángel vestido de blanco, con su cabello recogido por completo, su rostro finamente maquillado con una capa ligera de maquillaje, simplemente divina, no importaba cuan sencilla era, ella era hermosa de todas formas y para él no había imagen más perfecta que la de su pecosa entrando de blanco al altar.

El coro dejó de cantar, Stear entregaba a Candy a su futuro esposo, Annie, Patty y Archie estaban conmovidos de ver esa escena, felices. Anthony tomaba sus manos y ambos sentían esa corriente tan familiar recorrer sus cuerpos. La señorita Ponny lloraba al igual que la hermana María conmovidas por ver a una de sus niñas consentidas culminar una etapa tan importante en su vida, ellas amaban tanto a Candy que el ser espectadoras directas de ese gran acontecimiento las hacía sentir más orgullosas de su pequeña, cuantas niñas había pasado por esas paredes, y ninguna había decidido invitarlas a ser partícipes de su boda, Candy era la primera, y esperaban que no fuera la única. El altar se veía hermoso lleno de flores, adornado delicadamente hasta el último rincón haciendo de esa pequeña y humilde iglesia un lugar maravilloso y encantador.

-Nos reunimos esta mañana, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a la señorita Candice White Andrew y al joven Anthony Brower Andrew. –Decía solemnemente el viejo sacerdote quien los veía a ambos con una mirada de infinita bondad. – Joven Anthony ¿Acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Candice White Andrew?

-Sí, acepto. – Decía Anthony sin desprender la vista de los ojos de su amada.

-Señorita Candice ¿Acepta por esposo al joven Anthony Brower Andrew?

-Sí, acepto. – Decía feliz viéndolo a los ojos perdiéndose en el mar azul de su mirada.

-Pueden decir sus votos matrimoniales. – Anthony asintió, tomando ambas manos y colocándolas cerca de su corazón.

-Princesa, el día que nos separamos mi mundo se volvió triste y sombrío, me quedé encerrado en mi mundo, pero tu recuerdo hizo nacer en mí una nueva forma de vida. Decidí ayudar a los demás decidiendo seguir adelante, pero al recuperarte de nuevo ese propósito tomó más fuerza en mi interior, eres quien me da fuerza y anima a seguir adelante, pero a partir de hoy ya no seguiré solo mi camino, ahora te tengo a mi lado y eso me renueva las fuerzas para emprender un nuevo vuelo. Te amo princesa y ante Dios y este altar prometo que te amaré toda la vida, estaré a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, y te protegeré a ti y a nuestros hijos mientras Dios me lo permita. – Candy lloraba emocionada, escuchando sus palabras diciendo un "te amo" en silencio, solo moviendo sus labios para que él lo entendiera.

-Anthony. – Decía entre lágrimas. – Regresaste a mí en el momento en el cual no sabía hacía donde dirigir mi vida, siempre tenía un propósito y cuando te perdí, por un momento perdí mi rumbo, pero de tu recuerdo saqué fuerzas para salir adelante y formar un propósito. Cuando volviste a mi vida, diste el rumbo exacto al cual debía seguir, ese camino que por un momento la vida me había cerrado. Te amo, siempre te amé y ni el tiempo, ni la distancia logró borrar esos sentimientos que latían dentro de mí, te amo, te amo más que nunca y te prometo ante Dios que te seré fiel todos los días de mi vida, estaré a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, seré tu compañera de vida hasta que Dios me lo permita. Te amo mi príncipe de las rosas. – Decía terminando sus votos emocionada y más enamorada que nunca, terminando esas dulces palabras con voz temblorosa e impidiéndole continuar hablando.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. – Dijo el sacerdote antes de que pudiera continuar. – Lo que Dios ha unido en este momento que el hombre no lo separe jamás. - Se colocaron las alianzas, esas que representaban que ahora se pertenecían uno al otro, esas que en su momento fueron las que unieron a los padres de Anthony, pero que ahora tenían un nuevo dueño pero el mismo propósito, unir dos almas enamoradas hasta que la muerte los separase. La historia ahora sería diferente las dos almas que ahora representaban su unión tardarían mucho tiempo antes de volverse a separar.

Anthony se acercó lentamente a Candy, una vez dado el permiso por el sacerdote para besar a la novia, y la besaba tiernamente, haciendo a un lado los rizos que se colocaban traviesos en su rostro.

-Los amo. – Le dijo en un susurro al oído solo para ella, con su voz emocionada por pensar en ella ahora como su esposa y su hijo.

-Nosotros a ti. –Dijo emocionada abrasándose fuertemente a su pecho, dejándose envolver por esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse amada, segura y sobre todo protegida por su elegante caballero.

Los niños comenzaban de nuevo su canto acompañándolos a su salida de la pequeña iglesia, iban de la mano felices por estar realizando ese sueño que comenzó desde que eran unos niños simplemente, su amor había rebasado todas la pruebas que la vida les había sorteado y sabían que juntos lograrían vencer las que le siguieran.

La cámara que había hecho Stear solo sirvió para una foto en el altar, lo bueno que Archie se había preparado para que sucediera, consiguiendo una cámara Vest Pocket, era lo último en tecnología y lo mejor que era más fácil de llevar era como la de su hermano, pero pudo tomar más fotografías, las imágenes se tomarían al pie del padre árbol, en la colina de Ponny, captando las imágenes que más amaba su esposa y que ahora para él también eran sus favoritas. Él era un chico sencillo y fácilmente se acostumbraría a vivir así de libre como su amada. Annie y Archie habían preparado una fabulosa y deliciosa comida para el festejo, los novios lucían felices y radiantes, Candy tenía un brillo tan especial en su mirada, era un brillo mucho más allá de estar enamorada. Stear y Archie los veían emocionados, sabían el motivo y les emocionaba el hecho de ser tíos y de las de ya se peleaban por ser el padrino. Los niños jugaban emocionados alrededor de la pareja, capturando Archie una imagen que quedó fantástica.

El gatito se había apoderado del trabajo de fotógrafo capturando las imágenes de ese maravilloso día que se grabaría en sus memorias para siempre.

Así fue la boda de Anthony y Candy, sencilla y humilde pero maravillosa, más no por ello su felicidad y amor disminuyó al contario se daban perfectamente cuenta que efectivamente no necesitaban lujos, ni ostentosidades para ser felices, Anthony tenía un futuro prometedor y por Candy y su hijo él haría hasta lo imposible por salir adelante, no sabía de su incalculable herencia, solo sabía que no quería regresar a Lakewood. Los Brower estaban felices por la celebración que estaban teniendo, sus primos se habían esmerado en que todo estuviera impecable y todo había salido perfecto, estaban juntos y eso era lo que realmente les importaba, ya se enfrentarían a Albert después para aclarar lo que había sucedido, por el momento iban a disfrutar de su momento y del comienzo de su vida juntos.

La tía abuela sabía de la boda, sabía del estado de Candy y estaba de acuerdo en lo que hacían, ella sabía de la herencia de ambos muchachos y se alegraba que no cayeran en manos indeseables. Ahora faltaba Albert, su herencia era cuantiosa y en un futuro parte sería para Candy, porque otra sería para el pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de Dorothy, había puesto las cosas en una balanza y prefería tener de sobrina a una joven sencilla pero honesta como Dorothy, a una joven con "Clase" pero con el alma tan negra como Griselda, definitivamente había hecho bien en investigar a las Gassol, ninguna era digna de ser una Andrew, lo sentía mucho por Vincent, pero mientras estuviera con ellas, sería mejor que estuviera lejos.

-Albert es importante que hablemos.

-Más tarde tía abuela.

-¡NO! He dicho que ahora.

-Tengo que hablar con Anthony y Candy, primero.

-Anthony y Candy no están.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están?- Preguntó sorprendido y su rostro cambió a uno de rabia al ver a David, el jardinero.

-Albert ¿A dónde vas? – Salió furioso, tenía que despedirlo no soportaba verlo con Dorothy, quien por cierto ¿Dónde estaba? No la había visto, recordó que le habían dicho que estaba enferma y volvió sus pasos tras de sí, no por los llamados de Elroy, sino porqué quería saber que le sucedía a su amor imposible.

-Tía abuela ¿Que le sucede a Dorothy?

-De ella he querido hablarte todo este tiempo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Que le sucedió? ¿Es que acaso ese imbécil no pudo cuidarla? – Decía señalando a David quien escuchaba los gritos del rubio, conteniendo su rabia, pero había prometido a Dorothy no enfrentarlo.

-Me parece que el que no supo cuidarla fue otro. – Dijo la tía abuela muy duramente encarando a Albert quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó desviando la mirada.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo. – Dijo firme.

-Tía abuela yo… ella me rechazó, no tienes por qué preocuparte. – Dijo resignado.

-¿Y sabiendo lo que habías hecho lo permitiste?

-No sé qué decir, ahora ella está con él y no puedo cambiar sus sentimientos.

-¿Con él? ¿De quién hablas?

-De ese muchacho, el jardinero que contrató Anthony, él es el novio de Dorothy.

-¿Novio? David es el hermano gemelo de Dorothy ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – La verdad era que Albert ni siquiera lo había visto bien, solo el ver a Dorothy abrazada a él, le hacía perder el control y estallar en rabia y celos.

-¿Su hermana? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, y él ha sido muy prudente en no enfrentarte, si hubiera sido como Anthony, no lo hubieras contado.

-¿Dónde está ella? – Se sentía estúpido ahora, quería hablar con ella convencerla de que lo aceptara, convencerla de que no había sido un juego de niño rico, sino que era ella y solo ella la mujer de su vida.

-Dorothy está delicada. – Decía la tía abuela aún incómoda por la situación que se daba entre su sobrino y la empleada.

-¿Delicada? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Ella tuvo una amenaza de aborto. – Lo dijo tristemente, sospechando que Albert no estaba enterado.

-Amenaza de… ¿Qué?... - ¿Dorothy está embarazada? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Tenía que verla, saber quién era el padre de su hijo.

-No tenías idea ¿Verdad?

-No. – Dijo triste.

-Ella no quiere que te enteres, pero ese ni ese bebé, ni Dorothy tienen la culpa de tus tonterías.

-¿A qué se refiere tía abuela?

-Albert, tu llegaste con esa mujer presentándola como tu novia e insinuaste que era alguien importante en tu vida, afortunadamente Dorothy no se enteró, pero David sabe lo sucedido y él cree que te burlaste de su hermana, si no fuera por ella él ya te hubiera enfrentado delante de todos y bien merecido te lo tendrías, sin embargo el muchacho ha sido prudente al respecto al respetar la promesa hecha a su hermana y al ver el problema que habías provocado.

-Quiere decir que… - Dijo comprendiendo lo que la tía abuela trataba de decirle, sería padre dentro de unos meses, si todo salía bien.

-Tienes que hablar con ella, ya que sí lo que estás pensando es verdad. – Le dijo la tía abuela adivinando los pensamientos del rubio, a veces era bastante lento el muchacho.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Arriba en una de las habitaciones, pedí que se quedara aquí para estar al pendiente de ella, después de todo ese bebé es un Andrew. – Dijo Elroy con cierta felicidad, efectivamente prefería a la sencilla y humilde Dorothy a la presumida y arribista de Griselda Gassol.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-A mi parecer, primero deberías hablar con su hermano, para ver si él lo permite. – Elory no quería que Albert abusara de su poder, así que permitió que tomara responsabilidad de sus actos, aún era muy joven y tenía mucho que aprender de la vida.

-Tienes razón tía abuela. – Decía Albert frustrado, había hecho todo mal, no pudo preguntarle a ella de frente, sino que asumió algo que no era verdad, dio por hecho que ella lo había engañado. Tal vez fue lo más fácil de pensar para no enfrentar a la tía abuela, había traído a una mujer que solo lo había envuelto en sus mentiras y lo peor había lastimado a su sobrino y a su hija faltando a la promesa que le había hecho a Rosemary de cuidar y proteger a su hijo, lo había hecho todo mal, tenía que arreglar sus errores, no podía seguirse equivocando, como jefe de la familia tenía que poner orden no hacer el desorden. Anthony había demostrado en tan poco tiempo y a menos edad que tenía lo suficiente para ser el patriarca del Clan, pero ahora él tenía que hacerlo. Ordenó a Miles ir por David para hablar de frente con él, tenía que enfrentarlo como un Andrew que era.

-Tía ¿Y Anthony?

-Ya hablaremos después de eso… - Dijo la tía abuela, no quería que se volviera a enojar por lo que tendría que decirle de Anthony y Candy, sabía que se habían brincado su autoridad, pero al ver lo renuente que estaba y la urgencia de realizar la boda ella había dado su autorización y se haría responsable, así como también urgía el matrimonio de Albert. – Primero habla con Dorothy y veremos qué hacer. – Dijo más tranquila.

David tocó la puerta del despacho firmemente, él no tenía miedo de los Andrew, mucho menos del patriarca hablaría con él y le diría unas cuantas verdades. Si lo iban a despedir que fuera por un motivo real, él sabía que Albert no lo toleraba, fuera el motivo que fuera él tampoco lo toleraba a él, era como la mayoría de los ricos tomaban la inocencia de las mujeres a su servicio y se deshacían de ellas sin ningún remordimiento y los hijos vagaban como bastardos al no tener un apellido paterno que los respaldara o eran abandonados creciendo como "huérfanos" sin saber que había sido de sus padres.

-Adelante. – Dijo Albert tranquilo, esperaba hablar tranquilamente con él, pero sabía que sería difícil. – Toma asiento.

-Así está bien. – Dijo seriamente, para lo que diría no ocupaba estar sentado.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No veo de qué. – Decía orgulloso, sí lo sabía pero tenía el coraje en su garganta atorado.

-¿De Dorothy?

-¿Qué tiene que hablar de ella? – Dijo aún más molesto.

-Yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa? ¿Y con eso cree que se pueda borrar su sufrimiento? ¿Con eso recuperará su honra? – Preguntó levantando la voz, si ese rico quería hablar, bien hablarían de hombre a hombre.

-Sé que nada reparará la ofensa que le hice a tu familia. – Decía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no tenía miedo y no se iba a dejar amedrentar tampoco.

-¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ella confió en usted! Y usted solo la utilizó y ahora viene y trae a su novia, alguien quien si es "digna" de usted y de su familia.

-¡Yo amo a Dorothy! – Dijo Albert alzando también la voz.

-¡Bonita forma de demostrarlo!

-No te permito que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le falte al respeto? ¿Y por qué yo si tengo que permitirle que usted le haya faltado el respeto a mi hermana? ¿Por qué es rico?

-¡Yo no me aproveché de tu hermana! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Ella fue la que me apartó de su lado al entrarse de quien soy!

-Y con justa razón "Señor Andrew" ¡Mi madre pasó por lo mismo! ¿Sabe quién es nuestro padre? – Albert negó sorprendido. – Dorothy y yo somos Jones, pero si el cobarde de nuestro padre biológico nos hubiera reconocido seríamos Simmons ¿Reconoce ese apellido? – Dijo tristemente.

-¿Simmons? – Preguntó sorprendido, recordando a un viejo amigo de su padre, un hombre ya mayor pero con mucho dinero. – ¿Harold Simmons? – David asintió. – Él nunca tuvo hijos, bueno si tuvo pero lo perdió en un accidente junto a su esposa hace muchos años.

-Así es, él estaba casado y su esposa estaba embarazada, pero no le fue suficiente con eso y aun así se aprovechó de mi madre, resultando embarazada de ese canalla quien al saberlo la corrió de su mansión dejándola sin trabajo y deshonrada, hasta que mi padre Edward Jones se enamoró de ella y a pesar de su deshonra la aceptó con sus dos hijos ya crecidos y nos dio su apellido y ahora la historia se repite. – Dijo con frustración.

-¡NO! – Gritó Albert. –Yo amo a Dorothy y quiero estar con ella, yo no la voy a abandonar, pero ella no quiere nada conmigo, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tú eras su hermano, nunca me lo dijo y yo creí… creí que tú eras su novio. – David ahora comprendía el odio que veía en sus ojos, se lo imaginaba pero el creer que ese joven rico amaba a su hermana era poco creíble.

-Ella también lo ama, yo le dije que hablara con usted que tratara de arreglar sus diferencias, pero ella se negaba, supongo que creía que usted la iba a rechazar.

-No, yo le pedí ser mi esposa, pero ella me rechazó diciendo que no era correcto, que yo era un Andrew y que ella era una simple empleada, después me dijo que no me amaba que ella ya me había olvidado y se retiró. A los días la vi contigo y asumí que eran pareja.

-¿Ella no le dijo que esperaba un bebé?

-Me acabo de enterar.

-¿Y la señorita que llegó con usted?

-Ella solo fue un error, pensé que podría olvidar a Dorothy con ella y me dejé envolver en sus mentiras.

-¿Se lo dirá a Dorothy?

-La señorita Gassol, se ha regresado a Escocia, y ya no va a regresar, pero si quiero hablar con ella, si tú me lo permites.

-Yo le prometí a mi hermana no intervenir, no por usted, ni por no defender su honra, sino porque ella está delicada y la señora Andrew no me permite llevarla a su habitación, dice que por lo menos hasta que esté mejor.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Dorothy es muy necia y hacía trabajos pesados, a pesar de su estado, el doctor lo había prohibido pero ella no hizo caso, no quería que nadie supiera de su estado. El joven Anthony la puso en una de las recámaras y él y su prometida la Señorita Candy la cuidaron toda la noche ahí me enteré yo de su estado y me hizo prometer que no intervendría, yo lo prometí porque no quiero que pierda a la criatura, digo a pesar de todo es mi sobrino.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? – Preguntó Albert, ante el asombro de David, él era el patrón no tenía que pedir permiso, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo y eso era algo que le alegraba y le tranquilizaba el alma.

-Señor Andrew, usted está en el derecho de hablar con ella, es el patrón, sin embargo le agradezco tomar en cuenta mi opinión. – Dijo sinceramente, tal vez lo había juzgado mal, por su experiencia vivida, tal vez no todos los ricos eran tan malos.

-Gracias David. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano amablemente quien la estrechó fuertemente. Al salir del despacho la tía abuela se adentró.

-¿Y bien?

-Hablaré con ella tía abuela.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a casarme con ella, no me importa su origen, la amo y si eso implica renunciar al apellido, puede estar tranquila, ella me conoció solo como Albert, puedo seguir así.

Continuará…

Hola señoras, señoritas y seño para las que no se deciden jajajaja espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Cómo ven con la boda de los rubios? Fue algo apresurada pero la situación lo ameritaba el pequeño Brower en camino y la terquedad del rubio mayor en no permitir el compromiso hizo que se desesperaran y tomaran cartas en el asunto, este Anthony tan decidido no le teme a nada, Candy es su debilidad lo ha demostrado muchas veces y por ella hace hasta lo imposible, solo porque ella esté bien, se juró hacerla feliz y hará lo necesario por ella y su pequeño bebé. Y al pobre Albert le salió el tiro por la culata, se dio cuenta que la ingrata de Griselda solo quería evitar que Anthony fuera feliz separándolo del amor de su vida, la verdad no entiendo como pensó esta bruja como iba a conquistar a Anthony, pero decía que si no era feliz ella él tampoco lo sería, bastante loca la amiga. Pero bueno como prometí que no habría bastante drama y lo estoy cumpliendo. Sean felices amigas y espero sus comentarios al respecto. Saludos.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo les alargue un poco más la vida a todos para que siguieran y terminaran una vida plena. Es sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento. No es apta para menores de edad así que le pido discreción y si eres menor de edad o te molestan este tipo de lecturas te pido te retires por favor, cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Saludos hermosas y hasta pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XV**

**Este capítulo contiene relato para personas adultas, así que por favor les pido que si no eres mayor de edad te abstengas de leerlo, así como a las personas que son sensibles a este tipo de lectura.**

-Que tonterías dices William, no te niego que me cuesta aceptar que Dorothy sea tu esposa, pero después de ver a la señorita Gassol, es mejor una mujer sencilla pero buena a una arribista y mentirosa.

-Y que además está enamorada de mi sobrino. –La tía abuela asintió. – Tía abuela ¿Usted recuerda a Harold Simmons?

-¿Harold? Por su puesto, era un sinvergüenza amigo de tu padre, siempre me pretendió aun después de quedar viudo, yo nunca lo acepté, porque decían que tenía amoríos con todas las criadas de su mansión y se encontró a la pobre de Adelle que siempre le toleró sus deslices hasta que falleció en un terrible accidente junto a su único hijo, después de eso siguió igual de sinvergüenza, pero no volvió a casarse. ¿Por qué me preguntas por él Albert? - Dijo Elroy recordando a esa efímera ilusión que había tenido de joven pero que al pasar de los años se daba cuenta que aún no le perdonaba no haber sentado cabeza con ella, le dolía pensar que solo los coqueteos que había tenido con ella, habían sido solo eso, coqueteos.

-David me dijo algo que me sorprendió y quería saber si usted sabía algo?

-¿Qué sucede?

-David dijo que su madre trabajó para la familia Simmons muchos años.

-Yo no recuerdo el nombre de la servidumbre Albert.

-Lo sé, pero dice que Harlod embarazó a su madre y al saberla embarazada la corrió dejándola sola y sin trabajo.

-No me extrañaría Albert, ¿Cómo se llama la mamá de Dorothy?

-No me lo dijo, solo el nombre de su padre adoptivo, Edward Jones.

-¿Edward Jones?

-¿Lo conoces?

-No personalmente, pero hace mucho tu padre se enamoró de una chiquilla llamada Helen, ambos eran muy jóvenes, ella entró a trabajar con los Simmons, porque mi padre no pudo contratarla, ya tenía mucho personal. William decía que la quería, pero ella nunca pareció corresponderle, con el tiempo crecieron y ella seguía trabajando ahí con los Simmons, y tu padre conoció a tu madre y se enamoró de inmediato de ella, pero siempre guardó un afecto especial por aquella muchacha, tu madre ya tenía a Rosemary y a ti, cuando una noche vino Harold a hablar con tu padre, discutieron y salieron enojados, su amistad se fracturó, ya después William me dijo que Harold había abusado de Helen y la había embarazado, a él siempre le había gustado y mantenían un romance en secreto, pero cuando Harold se casó, Helen ya no quiso estar con él y yo creo que eso poco a poco lo hizo perder el control hasta que la embarazó, y la despidió de la mansión dejándola sola a su suerte, eso molestó a tu padre, quien estimaba aún a esa muchacha.

-¿La estimaba? ¿O la amaba? – Albert sentía cierta incomodidad el pensar que su padre había amado a alguien más que no fuera su madre.

-No William, tu padre nunca la amó, solo se enamoró cuando era muy jovencito, tan solo tenía trece años, nunca dudes que amó a tu madre, sin embargo tenía afecto por Helen. Tu padre le ofreció trabajo aquí en la mansión de las rosas, pero ella se negó por su estado así que tu padre le ayudó a ella y a sus hijos hasta que se casó con Edward Jones. – Dijo Elroy asombrada, recordando que Helen había tenido gemelos y se levantó buscando una foto que William siempre guardó, en donde aparecía su hermano William, Harold y ella en medio de ambos, era increíble el parecido y que ella no lo hubiera notado. Elroy le extendió la fotografía a Albert, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, efectivamente David era el vivo retrato de su padre.

-¿David y Dorothy? – Preguntó asombrada Elroy, apareciendo una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, ya no era una simple sirviente ¡Era una Simmons!

-Al parecer sí.

-No es al parecer, David es idéntico a Harold, lo único que tiene diferente es el color de ojos, Harold los tiene azules y Dorothy y David los tienen de color café como Helen.

-¿En qué piensas tía? – Le preguntaba al verla quedar callada y con una mirada que se veía que estaba planeando algo.

-En que ya deberías de ir con Dorothy a aclarar todo este asunto.

-Tienes razón ¿Y qué harás con lo que hemos descubierto?

-No lo sé Albert, no lo sé… - Dijo muy pensativa.

**-Lectura no apta para menores de edad- **

Anthony cabalgaba muy lentamente con Candy, después de la celebración y pasar todo el día en el hogar festejando se dirigía con su ahora esposa a la cabaña Andrew, la había acondicionado para estar ahí, antes de regresar a Chicago, él ya tenía que entrar al hospital pero llegaría como un hombre casado, el atardecer ya estaba cayendo cuando llegaron a la cabaña. Anthony la bajó lentamente de Pegaso y la besó con mucho cariño.

-Te amo Candy.

-Yo también te amo, Anthony. – Le decía emocionada aún sin poder creer que ya estaban unidos en matrimonio y como decía la iglesia "hasta que la muerte los separe" porque ella sabía que ni eso los había podido separar.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la cabaña cargándola tranquilamente hacia la alcoba principal, donde se quedarían un par de noches, partiendo temprano el domingo para que él entrara el lunes al hospital.

Entraron a la habitación y los nervios se apoderaron de ambos, ya no eran vírgenes, pero solo una vez habían estado en esa situación y había sido todo espontáneo, pero ahora sabían a lo que iban, Anthony lo había deseado tanto, pero no quería decírselo a su amada para que no se sintiera presionada, Candy estaba igual quién soñaba con estar junto a él nuevamente.

Sus bocas se encontraban de nuevo recostándola poco a poco en la cama, mientras la seguía besando y se recostaba en ella preparando el camino para volver a hacerla su mujer, pero ahora sí como Dios mandaba.

Comenzó a desnudarla poco a poco, lentamente mientras Candy cerraba sus ojos, nerviosa y temblorosa abandonándose a las caricias que recibía del ser amado, tenía miedo, pero a la vez disfrutaba de ese contacto tan tierno y tan delicado que recibía por parte de Anthony y que le erizaba la piel y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos.

Anthony se deshacía del vestido y del velo dejándola únicamente con su corpiño y su fondo blanco, el corpiño resaltaba su busto de una forma que él no pudo evitar suspirar al verlos, admirando su belleza, llenándose de su imagen y dejándose llevar por el deseo la besó delicadamente introduciendo su lengua en el borde del corpiño tratando de alcanzar sus delicados botones que yacían erectos por el simple contacto, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma a rosas que él le había regalado años atrás, poco a poco se fue deshaciendo del corsé hasta quitarlo por completo y quedar maravillado con la perfección de los atributos de su princesa, la vez anterior la timidez del acto le impidió ver detenidamente su cuerpo, pero hoy lo vería y lo disfrutaría y admiraría sin miedo, poco a poco se fue apropiando del cuerpo de su esposa, haciéndolo suyo por completo una vez más.

Anthony comenzaba a desvestirse para terminar de hacer el amor con su amada, regalándose a ella una maravillosa vista de su anatomía, su cuerpo era perfecto, joven y fuerte y lo que veía se anteponía a lo que hacía su cuerpo, lo hacía delicadamente, con miedo y timidez, tratando de no lastimarla, esta vez el acceso fue más libre y más placentero que la vez anterior, sintiendo esa sensación que sus cuerpos comenzaban a reconocer al iniciar el vaivén de sus cuerpos. La intimidad de Candy lo abrazaba con una calidez que le nublaba los sentidos comenzando a sentir que era ahí su lugar favorito, lentamente la hacía su mujer aumentando poco a poco los movimientos, aumentando la pasión que sentían sus cuerpos desnudos embriagados de pasión y el latir desbocado de sus corazones que se unían al compás de la misma melodía que danzaban juntos.

Candy disfrutaba completamente cada sensación que su cuerpo sentía, reconociendo que era maravilloso compartir esas sensaciones con su amado príncipe, su cuerpo se llenaba de un intenso cosquilleo que la recorría completa desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, buscando la culminación de su acto de amor llegando primero al clímax que él, mientras él se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, llegando un poco después con mayor intensidad al mismo cielo, sus corazones agitados y sus frentes sudorosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad y la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a nivelarse, una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al ver a su pecosa feliz y enamorada, era hermosa, siempre lo había dicho pero esa noche su belleza se incrementaba en demasía, el brillo de sus ojos era maravilloso, sus pecas se oscurecían en su enrojecido rostro y sus cabellos húmedos se adherían a su frente, esa, esa era la imagen de la perfección para él, ya no era una chiquilla, era una mujer, su mujer, que le pertenecía ahora en cuerpo y alma y de la cual él estaba completamente enamorado. Candy Brower Andrew, su mujer, su esposa, su amante, su amiga, su todo, atrás quedaban las dudas, atrás quedaban los miedos, solo estaba el presente y futuro que ahora compartirían juntos, ya no estarían solos y pronto los acompañaría ese pequeño fruto de su amor, al cual amaría y defendería de todo y de todos como defendía a su madre, con su propia vida. Lo más importante del mundo para él era su pequeña familia, su esposa, su hijo y él, una pequeña familia que recién nacía. La miró nuevamente impregnándose de esa perfecta imagen sintiendo la necesidad de fundirse nuevamente en ella besándola apasionadamente mientras le hablaba al oído. Deseaba volver a unir su cuerpo al de su esposa y volver a ser uno con ella, llenarse de ella por completo.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa? – Le preguntó por fin al verla con sus ojos acuosos, pero no se veía tristeza en ellos, al contrario se veía una infinita felicidad que no le cabía en el rostro.

-Ha sido hermoso. – Le dijo extasiada aún por el amor y la pasión compartida.

-Te amo pecosa, gracias por confiar en mí.

-Gracias a ti por darme tanta felicidad. - Ambos estaban cansados y el pudor aparecía en Candy, quien trataba de taparse tímidamente.

-No te cubras hermosa, quiero conocer tu cuerpo y que tú conozcas el mío. – Candy se sonrojaba por lo dicho por su amado, asintiendo con pena, abrazándose fuertemente para por fin dormir profundamente, ambos estaban muy cansados, sobre todo Candy, Anthony podía haber continuado con la luna de miel, pero entendía que ahora el cuerpo de su esposa estaría más agotado que de costumbre, así que la dejó descansar al ver que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Estoy muy cansada. – Decía con pesar, ya que quería seguir disfrutando de ese maravilloso contacto que le regalaba el roce de sus pieles, sentir en vivo su piel ardiendo en la suya la hacía estremecer.

-Duerme princesa, descansa. – Le dijo besando su frente y estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos permitiéndose él disfrutar del cálido cuerpo desnudo de su esposa.

Candy se sentía tan segura a su lado, sentía una paz y una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, con Anthony podía ser débil y sabía que él estaría ahí. Poco a poco cayó profundamente dormida, mientras Anthony se arrullaba con el aroma que desprendía su cabello que era una mezcla de sudor y rosas, aspirando su aroma disfrutándolo y acompañándola por fin en el sueño.

-Te amo tanto pecosa, gracias por amarme también. – Dijo por último antes de cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente como ya era costumbre para él despertó muy temprano, observando a su esposa dormir profundamente, él sabía que Candy era una dormilona, pero también sabía que el embarazo le consumía más energía, así que la dejaría dormir un poco más, mientras iba a prepararle el desayuno, sabía que despertaría con más hambre y que ahora él tenía que cuidar de ambos, sus dos amores, su amada princesa y su pequeño bebé, estaba feliz y emocionado por ser padre, aún era muy joven , pero eso no le impedía ser responsable. La tía abuela se había sorprendido por su atrevimiento, pero al ver la posición de Albert optó por apoyarlos sino quería a aquellas mujeres en su familia.

Anthony estudiaría en el hospital y al día siguiente irían rumbo a Chicago para iniciar el curso, vivirían en el pequeño departamento de Candy y vivirían de la herencia de Anthony, no sabía cuánto era, pero la tía abuela le había informado que ya tenía edad para recibirla, después de terminar su carrera vivirían de su sueldo, ambos sabían administrarse, Candy era sencilla y él amaba eso de ella, ambos se acoplarían. Lo que el rubio no sabía era que con la herencia que recibiría tendría para vivir sin trabajar durante toda su vida.

Siguió haciendo planes en su mente mientras preparaba el desayuno, al terminar subió con una charola para ambos completándola con fruta, leche y jugo, quería que su hijo naciera fuerte y sano y que su pecosa no se debilitara, sabía bien que gestar a un bebé era mucho desgaste para la mujer, pero él la cuidaría para que todo estuviera bien.

-Buenos días princesa.- Dijo al verla estirarse en la cama.

-Buenos días amor. – Dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta que seguía desnuda bajo las sábanas.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Dormí maravillosamente ¿Y tú?

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. – Dijo colocando su charola un lado de la cama y besando sus labios dulcemente. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó mientras Candy observaba la charola.

-¡Que rico! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – Dijo emocionada.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar.

Anthony le daba en la boca consintiéndola tiernamente, era un hombre enamorado perdidamente de su esposa. Al terminar de desayunar, Candy seguía envuelta en la sábana y Anthony se recostaba a su lado iniciando nuevamente una ronda de besos que poco a poco aumentaban de intensidad, haciendo de lado la sábana para volver a hacerla su mujer, era algo que su cuerpo le demandaba y ella también lo deseaba, ambos sabían que era normal lo que sus cuerpos pedían y se abandonaron a las caricias que los llevaron de nuevo a la culminación de su amor.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz Anthony. – Decía Candy feliz.

-Ni yo tampoco, princesa, me había acostumbrado a estar solo y había pensado que tal vez así iba a ser mi vida.

-Yo también lo llegué a pensar… Anthony… tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué hermosa? – Preguntó con duda.

-De tanta felicidad. – Candy se sentía insegura porque cuando se sentía feliz sucedía algo que empañaba su vida y le cambiaba de nueva cuenta su rumbo.

-No temas mi amor, tú más que nadie merece ser feliz y si yo puedo hacerlo, lo haré toda mi vida.

-Tú eres el único que me ha hecho completamente feliz. - Le dijo siendo sincera.

-Y tú eres la única que me hace feliz a mí, tú y nuestro hijo. – Terminaron de vestirse para irse a pasear cerca de la cabaña y disfrutar su improvisada luna de miel, Anthony se sentía mal por no poder llevarla de viaje, pero Candy comprendía la situación en la que estaban, ella era feliz únicamente con estar a su lado y él era feliz con tenerla de nueva cuenta en su vida. Le había prometido que en cuanto tuvieran tiempo irían de viaje de bodas aunque fuera al término de sus estudios como médico y con su bebé a cuestas.

Después de terminar de hablar con Albert, Elroy se dirigió fuera de la mansión hacia la casa de Harold Simmons, tenía que hablar con él y asegurarse que todo era verdad, había tomado las fotografías que habían dejado David y Dorothy al ser contratados y salió tumbo a la mansión Simmons.

-Buenas tardes, señora Andrew.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo solemne. - ¿Se encuentra el señor Harold? – Preguntó al mayordomo.

-En un momento le anuncio. – El mayordomo después de indicarle el camino hacia el gran salón, dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre el enorme pasillo que lo llevaba hacia donde estaba el señor de la casa. Elroy observaba esas paredes detenidamente, tenía años que no iba a ese lugar, todo estaba exactamente igual, nada había cambiado, había pasado el tiempo pero en ese lugar todo se conservaba igual, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, de pronto un hombre mayor pero aun de aspecto atractivo se acercaba a paso lento al encuentro de Elroy, no parecía pero dentro de él su corazón latía emocionado. Se había equivocado, el tiempo si había pasado, sobre todo en ellos dos. Elroy era un poco menor que Harold, pero el tiempo no había pasado en vano por ambos.

-Elroy Andrew, que agradable sorpresa. – Decía mientras besaba su mano caballerosamente.

-Vaya, veo que sigues siendo un caballero. – Decía la dama sorprendida por el atractivo caballero.

-Ante tan elegante y hermosa dama, siempre lo seré. – Le decía amablemente.

-Espero que digas lo mismo después de lo que vengo a tratar contigo.

-Veamos de qué se trata. – Dijo serenamente el señor Simmons viendo a Elroy de pronto con suma tristeza, al recordar lo bella que había sido y que él nunca pudo convencerla de casarse con él, prefirió a un viudo con una hija antes que a él que le había ofrecido todo, menos su fidelidad él era así un mujeriego empedernido, bueno eso era lo que la gente hablaba, pero a Elroy Andrew si la había amado, cuando había enviudado ella ya no era libre y él haberse distanciado de su hermano lo había hecho alejarse por completo de ella. Después de la muerte de Adelle, su esposa, nunca volvió a casarse y decidió vivir su soltería sin compromiso, total la fama ya la tenía que más deba si la hacía del todo realidad.

-Vengo a hablar contigo de Helen. – Dijo serenamente, esperando la reacción de su antiguo enamorado.

-¿Helen? – Preguntó extrañado, de todos los temas que le habían pasado por su mente ese era el último que hubiera pensado que hablarían.

-¿La recuerdas verdad? – Era evidente que la recordaba, había sido el motivo de su distanciamiento con William Andrew.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – Dijo a la defensiva.

-Helen, quedó embarazada de ti.- Dijo solamente.

-¿Sabes cuantas mujeres decían eso? – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No tengo idea, pero me imagino que muchas. – Dijo incómoda. – Sin embargo tengo algo que te hará confirmar que fue cierto.

-Eso es imposible de saber. – Dijo en su defensa, sabía perfectamente de la existencia de los hijos de Helen, pero era un tema que aún lo lastimaba por los chantajes que había recibido en el pasado.

-Te equivocas, hay algo que puede comprobarlo. – Dijo extendiendo ambas fotografías.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto extrañado.

-Son las fotos de los hijos de Helen. – Harold se sorprendió, él sabía que Helen había tenido gemelos y sabía que eran sus hijos pero se había convencido de que era lo mejor dejarlos pasar después de tantos engaños que había sufrido por parte del padrastro de los muchachos y por no hacer sufrir a su esposa, después de su muerte había sido más fácil pasarlo de largo, además le achacaban muchos hijos y sabía Dios si realmente algunos eran suyos, solo él sabía que su fama de mujeriego era solo eso, pura fama, la verdad era que solo era un galán de novela que se esforzaba por alagar a las damas únicamente. Tomó las fotografías sorprendiéndose del parecido que ambos jóvenes tenían con su familia, la joven era igual a su madre y el joven tenía que reconocer que era idéntico a él, tal vez si su hijo viviera sería igual a ese joven, ¿Sería posible que después de tantos años, y después de tantos engaños por fin pudiera conocerlos?

-¿Cómo sabes que son mis hijos? – Decía aún a la defensiva.

\- Vamos Harold, yo mismo he visto tu sorpresa, ellos son tus hijos, yo conozco a David y él es igual a ti cuando eras joven solo que los ojos de él son cafés.

-¿David? – Elroy asintió. - ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó curioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba sus nombres, todos habían sido muy cuidadosos de no dar su nombre y Edward le había dado otros completamente diferentes.

-Dorothy.

-¿Dónde están? – Preguntó pensativo, la sangre llamaba decían por ahí sin embargo Harold no podía dejar de tener sus reservas, de todas formas que se ganaba Elroy Andrew con decirle mentiras, ella no conocía las triquiñuelas que le había hecho pasar Edward Jones.

-Ambos trabajan en la mansión de las rosas.

-¿Son criados? – Preguntó sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

-¿Y qué querías? Si tú nunca los reconociste como tus hijos.

-¿Ellos te contaron las historia? – Preguntó dudoso. - ¿Quieren dinero?

-No, ellos no saben que estoy aquí, al contrario si se enteran que vine, David es capaz de irse de aquí, ambos son orgullosos como tú y Helen.

-¿Cómo yo? – Elroy asintió.

-El muchacho es tan impulsivo, como tú al igual que ella pero son nobles como su madre, sin embargo ellos siempre han sabido quien es su padre y sin embargo hasta hoy nos hemos enterado de ello.

-¿Quiénes?

-William Albert y yo. – Dijo para aclarar que era el hijo de su ex gran amigo.

-¿Y por qué ese muchacho ha hablado?

-Cómo te digo es orgulloso, si dijo la verdad de su origen fue por defender a su hermana.

-¿Defenderla? ¿De quién? – Preguntó inquieto.

-William y Dorothy se enamoraron hace mucho tiempo y pronto se casaran. – Dijo fríamente.

-¿William casado con una sirvienta? Ya decía yo que tú no lo permitirías. – Dijo el viejo señor comprendiendo un poco del porqué de la visita de Elroy. - ¿Quieres que la reconozca para unir las herencias? – Elroy no estaba muy interesada en el dinero más si en el apellido.

-William no necesita de tu dinero, lo sabes bien, la fortuna Andrew es mayor que la de los Simmons, yo solo vine a avisarte que fue de tus hijos y que sepas que Dorothy será una Andrew y que tú serás abuelo dentro de unos meses.

-¿Abuelo? ¿William se atrevió a deshonrarla? – Preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Eres el menos indicado para juzgarlo, David ya se encargó de eso. – En ese momento Harold sintió orgullo por el muchacho y alegría de saber que sería abuelo, después de todo había perdido a su hijo mayor, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de conocer a su descendencia y los gemelos serían tal vez los únicos hijos que estaría seguro que en realidad eran de él.

Elroy se despidió dejando a un Harold muy pensativo, dudoso de qué debería hacer, ya no tenía muchos años por vivir y su dinero lo recogería el gobierno y más ahora que la guerra se aproximaba, era más seguro que se usara para esos fines, tal vez era el momento de hacer lo que nunca tuvo, el valor de reconocer a sus hijos.

-Elroy. – Dijo mientras ella se detenía para escucharlo. - ¿Puedo conocerlos?

-Eso es algo que solo tú debes decidir. – Dijo tranquilamente sabiendo que había dejado la duda sembrada en aquel hombre que ella sabía que a pesar de todo era noble, ella no lo hacía por el dinero, ni tanto por el hecho de hacer justicia para ambos jóvenes, su interés era más que todo por el apellido que por derecho les pertenecía sobre todo a Dorothy, que a pesar de que ya se empezaba a resignar a que formara parte de la familia, que mejor que tuviera un apellido respetable, así los Andrew-Simmons sería posible aunque fuera al revés de como alguna vez se lo había planteado. No cabe duda que las viejas costumbres no son fáciles de quitar de encima.

Albert llegó con miedo a la habitación donde se encontraba Dorothy, sentía los nervios invadir su cuerpo. Sabía que sería difícil y no quería sobresaltarla, tenía que cuidar a su bebé. Toco la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante. – Dijo Dorothy pensando que era su hermano David.

-Buenas tardes Dorothy. – Dijo un poco nervioso.

-¡Señor William! – Dijo sorprendida.

-Dorothy ¿Puedo pasar? – Dorothy asintió, no podía negarle el paso en su propia casa.

-Perdone por estar aquí, en cuanto el médico me de autorización me iré a mi cuarto o a casa de mi madre.

-No es necesario Dorothy, puedes estar aquí cuanto lo necesites. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. – Dijo seria.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No veo de qué señor William. – Decía nerviosa.

-Dorothy ¿Por qué me rechazas?

-Usted es el señor Andrew y yo solo soy una sirvienta.

-Sabes que eso a mí no me importa.

-Debería importarle. – Dijo secamente.

-¿Por qué? Dorothy… sabes que te amo y sigo en pie con lo de hacerte mi esposa. – Dorothy abrió sus grandes ojos sorprendida, comenzando estos a humedecerse. – No llores por favor hermosa, te amo lo sabes… los amo… - Dijo antes el asombro de Dorothy.

-¿Es por eso que me lo dice? ¿Por mi hijo?

-Nuestro hijo, Dorothy.

-¡No me lo quite por favor señor William!

-Dorothy, yo no sería capaz de ello, al contrario quiero que seas mi esposa para ambos cuidar a nuestro bebé, te amo por favor no me rechaces nuevamente, acepta ser mi esposa y prometo que los amaré y los cuidaré siempre. – Decía Albert ansioso, temeroso a ser rechazado, Dorothy lo veía sentado a un lado de la cama, tomando su mano mientras la llevaba a sus labios para besarla repetidamente.

-Señor William, usted sabe de mis sentimientos por usted, yo también lo amo, pero ambos sabemos que somos de mundos muy diferentes, y sabemos que la sociedad y la misma señora Andrew no permitirían lo nuestro.

-La tía abuela ya está enterada de todo, y aunque aún no está muy convencida, ha aceptado mi decisión de casarme contigo. – Dorothy abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

-¿Lo dice en serio? – Albert asintió.

-He hablado con David. – Dorothy bajó la mirada, sabía que ella no le había aclarado quien era realmente.

-Lo siento. – Dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, me ayudó a ver que no importa nada de lo que digan los demás, te amo Dorothy ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Dorothy asintió y abrió sus ojos al ver que Albert colocaba un anillo de compromiso sobre su dedo anular. – Nos casaremos en cuanto puedas levantarte de esta cama.

-Está bien. – Dijo Dorothy tímidamente. - ¿Señor William, y los demás que van a decir?

-Creo que ya va siendo hora que me llames por mi nombre, por lo demás no te preocupes, nadie tiene nada que decir.

A decir verdad Albert había tomado el valor de hablar con ella de la forma en que Anthony había defendido su amor por Candy, había seguido su ejemplo, él también merecía ser feliz, a pesar de haber fallado. Tenía que hablar con ellos.

Dorothy se quedó dormida más tranquila y Albert velaba su sueño, la veía hermosa y frágil quien diría que era una Simmons, eso a él no le importaba, pero sabía que tenía derecho al igual que David a ser reconocidos por su padre. Eso lo arreglaría más adelante primero era su boda y hablar con Anthony y Candy, tenía que disculparse con ambos. Salió despacio de la habitación para no despertar a Dorothy y se dirigió al despacho buscando a Elroy, quien regresaba de la mansión Simmons.

-Tía abuela, ¿Dónde está Candy y Anthony?

-Vamos al despacho. – Albert la acompañó en silencio.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó curioso.

-Fui a confirmar si era verdad lo que me dijiste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fui a hablar con Harold.

-¿Y qué descubriste?

-Que efectivamente Dorothy y David son sus hijos. – Albert se quedó muy pensativo ante tal afirmación, no sabía qué hacer ante esa revelación.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, no lo negó y me preguntó si puede conocerlos.

-Tía abuela, sabes que David lo odia.

-Así es, y también él lo sabe, son igual los dos caprichosos y tercos, pero ellos tienen derecho a la fortuna de su padre, sobre todo ahora que ambos perdieron a su madre.

-Sí, Dorothy me lo dijo hace unos años.

-Albert, yo no sé cómo era Edward con ellos, pero tengo entendido que al haber sido estéril y no haber podido tener hijos con Helen, se volvió alcohólico.

-No lo sé tía, David lo defendió como un buen hombre.

-Me reservo mis comentarios. – Dijo Elroy quien por Dorothy sabía que él se había tratado de propasar con ella en una ocasión, por eso ella la había acogido tan pequeña para que trabajara con los Andrew en casa de los Leagan, quedándose a dormir ahí para que estuviera segura. Eso era un dato que Albert no sabía y por lo visto David tampoco.

-Tía abuela ¿Por qué evita el tema de Candy y Anthony? ¿Dónde están?

-Albert, tú sabes que fuiste injusto con Anthony y Candy.

-Lo sé tía, por eso quiero disculparme.

-Ellos se fueron.

-¿Se fueron? ¿A dónde?

-Fueron a casarse al hogar de Ponny. – Dijo por fin la vieja Elroy.

Continuara…

Hola! Buen día, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no me juzguen tan duro por favor! Albert y Dorothy juntos… lo sé solo a mí se me ocurre, les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, solo en la otra historia porque ya la llevo algo avanzada jejejejeje sorry, a la otra lo dejo soltero y sin compromiso viajando por el mundo y cuidando a pupé… Lo prometo… por lo pronto aquí están juntitos los dos descubriendo que Dorothy no es una simple criada, bueno sí, pero que viene de un padre rico y con un apellido importante, ahora hay que ver si esta muchacha acepta llevarlo.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer un collage entre ellos y darles otro final, lo hago sin fines de lucro no es apto para menores de edad, así que les aviso para que por favor se abstengan de leer así como las personas que son delicadas en este tipo de temas.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, señoras y señoritas hermosas, gracias por leer!

Saludos!

P.D. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PM, YA SABEN QUE YO LES RESPONDO A CADA UNA =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia es para mayores de edad, les recomiendo discreción al respecto o si eres menor de edad no continúes leyendo.**

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XVI**

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡A CASARSE!? ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE!? ¿¡SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!?

-¡No te alteres William! – Decía firme la tía abuela.

-¿¡Cómo no me voy a alterar!? – Decía entre sorprendido y molesto de verdad. – Ella es menor de edad y sin mi consentimiento, puedo anular ese matrimonio.

-¡No lo harás! – Decía fijando su mirada en la azulada de Albert.

-¡Pero tía! Anthony no debió hacer las cosas así. – Tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Tú lo orillaste. – Le dijo con tono de reproche.

-Lo sé, pero si hubiera hablado conmigo yo lo hubiera aceptado.

-Haz de cuenta que así lo hizo. – Dijo seriamente Elroy. – Además yo lo autoricé a hacerlo.

-Pero tía ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo sin mi permiso?

-No sabía si ibas a permitirlo, además… era necesario. – Dijo entre angustiada y tranquila no sabía como tomaría lo que le diría.

-¿Necesario? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Albert… Anthony me confesó que Candy… que Candy… está… embarazada… -Dijo la señora con nerviosismo.

-¿¡Embarazada!? ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a deshonrarla!? – Hablo más molesto.

-William, ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para ofenderte! Además Anthony afrontó su paternidad en cuanto se enteró de ello.

-El desmayo… - Dijo Albert recordando lo sucedido hacía dos días.

-Así es, Anthony se enteró apenas ese día y rápidamente arregló todo para evitar poner a Candy a las habladurías de la gente. Yo me negué al principio, así que tuvo que confesarme su falta, y no lo justifico, pero al ver como estabas de furioso pensé que no permitirías la boda y te negarías a dar tu consentimiento.

-¡Claro que me negaría! ¡Ella merecía una boda digna de ser mi hija! – Albert ya no sabía lo que decía que en ese momento olvidaba que a él no le interesaban tanto los protocolos de la sociedad.

-No menosprecies lo que Anthony y ella decidieron. Tú sabes que Anthony es más rico que tú y que yo, nuestras fortunas son menores a las de él. Además él la ama y ella lo ama y ya están en edad de casarse desde hace dos años. – Decía Elroy tratando de calmar más a su sobrino.

-Sí, pero me molesta la forma en la que lo hicieron. - Decía aún molesto.

-¡Tú los obligaste! – Decía Elroy señalándolo con su índice para hacer más énfasis en lo que decía.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me molesta. Pero me alegra que una vez más Anthony demuestre todo lo que es capaz de hacer por ella. – Dijo tratando de calmarse él mismo.

-Albert, Anthony me enfrentó siendo un chiquillo, no una sino varias veces por defender a Candy y más de una vez lo castigué injustamente por demostrarle quien mandaba, sin embargo nunca doblegué su carácter, al contrario, lo hacía más fuerte y decidido y defendía con mayor ahínco su punto de vista, y sorprendentemente él tenía razón. Que no te pase lo que a mí, Anthony es justo, noble y muy maduro para su edad y eso lo demostró desde su tierna infancia, sabe lo que quiere y sabe cómo conseguirlo y si alguna vez se ha equivocado sabe cómo repararlo inmediatamente, sin dudarlo siquiera. Sabe que cometió un error con Candy y quería hablar contigo sobre ello, pedirte su mano y reparar su falta, pero tú lo recibiste con la noticia de esa muchacha, mientras él te defendía con David, no le dejaste otro camino que arreglar las cosas por sí mismo brincando tu autoridad y más al enterarse que realmente sería padre. A mí me habló de frente, exponiendo sus dudas y temores, pero lo animé a hacerlo porque no sabría cuál sería tu reacción.

Albert estaba más calmado, escuchaba a la tía abuela y analizaba la situación y efectivamente él se habría opuesto porque aún estaba molesto por la forma como lo enfrentó, aunque sabía que él tenía la razón en reaccionar así, aunque sabía que Vincent tenía el contrato matrimonial en sus manos en donde estaba estipulado que él daba su consentimiento para que esa boda se realizara, así que aunque él quisiera anularla simplemente no podría si Vincent mostraba el documento ante las autoridades correspondientes, pero hasta cierto punto su orgullo lo detenía, una vez más Anthony actuaba mejor de lo que él lo había hecho, debía tranquilizarse además Dorothy también estaba embarazada, la había hecho su mujer hace años, pero al verla de nuevo la había vuelto a tomar y la había embarazado, él tampoco tenía nada que opinar. Su hija ahora estaba casada y con un buen hombre, tenía que dividir su herencia en dos partes para entregársela a Anthony, quien como esposo de ella tenía ahora todo el derecho sobre ese dinero, sin duda ahora sería más rico.

Anthony estaba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en la mansión él y Candy se habían pasado todo el día en arrumacos y en demostrarse físicamente su amor, eran dos jóvenes que habían despertado juntos al amor carnal, y se lo demostraban a cada momento, practicando cada que podían centrándose en sus intimidades, palpando y reconociendo poco a poco sus cuerpos, descubriendo que les gustaba y que era lo que disfrutaban ambos, dejándose envolver por esas sensaciones maravillosas que ambos sentían al estar fundidos uno en el otro.

Anthony al ser hombre y supuestamente al deber tener experiencia lo obligaba a mostrarse seguro con ella, pero todo lo contrario sentía en su interior temía lastimarla o no satisfacerla adecuadamente, él quería que ella disfrutara tanto como él , así que aprovechaba su inexperiencia y la acariciaba completamente amándola con ternura y cubriendo con besos toda su anatomía. Ella era perfecta, era la única mujer que había tenido entre sus brazos y las pláticas de su padre no habían ayudado en mucho ya que siempre le daba pena terminar la ansiada charla y al no tener él interés en alguna muchacha no insistió y definitivamente lo poco que le había hablado le había servido para actuar esta vez, ya que la primera vez lo hicieron solo por instinto y aunque ambos lo disfrutaron mucho, Anthony quería asegurarse que cada encuentro entre ellos fuera igual o más apasionado, que ella disfrutara y gimiera de placer entre sus brazos. "Lo más importante es hacer disfrutar a tu esposa" decía su padre, esas eran las únicas palabras que sea habían grabado en su memoria, "su esposa" "su pecosa" "su princesa" "suya, completamente suya".

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó con timidez.

-Amor quiero preguntarte algo. – Le decía con seriedad.

-Dime. – Le contestaba de igual forma al ver su rostro serio.

-¿Tú has disfrutado de nuestros encuentros? – Preguntó tímido y Candy se ruborizó de inmediato ante la pregunta de Anthony al igual que él, pero tenía que saberlo sino para hacer lo posible y que ella disfrutara. Anthony era decidido en cuanto a defender sus ideales, en la justicia y obvio en defenderla a ella, pero en la intimidad él temía no hacer un buen papel. Candy lo tomó del rostro y lo besó tiernamente.

-Anthony todos nuestros encuentros han logrado que me estremezca entre tus brazos alcanzando un placer que jamás imaginé, he disfrutado, todos y cada uno de ellos mi amor. – Anthony sonrió confiado y más seguro animándose a seguir con esa entrega que le exigía su cuerpo.

-Te amo princesa. – Le dijo emocionado.

-Yo te amo a ti mi príncipe. – Le respondió enamorada, abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Candy se recostó entre las sábanas abrazando al rubio quien se posicionaba entre sus piernas admirando por completo su belleza, la timidez se había ido, ambos observaban sus cuerpos desnudos admirándose mutuamente, deleitándose la mirada, haciéndose el amor a plena luz del día, sin seguir normas o patrones de la sociedad, ellos se amaban y el verse así era algo que empezaban a amar. Anthony separó sus piernas poco a poco y fue invadiendo el cuerpo de su esposa, sintiendo ambos un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras gemidos de placer aparecían en sus labios, siendo Candy cada vez más desinhibida decidiéndose a demostrarle a su amado esposo cuanto lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Anthony! – Gimió su nombre.

-¡Candy! – Decía él de la misma forma, escuchando el sonido que se producía al entrar en ella, centrándose en ello y cerrando sus ojos al igual que su amada para abandonarse a esa deliciosa sensación acompasándose en el vaivén de sus cuerpos, mientras los gemidos de Candy se intensificaban y sus frentes se mostraban sudorosas. Anthony abría los ojos para ver el rostro de su amada quien reflejaba un mayor placer al estar siendo amada de esa forma, negándose él a terminar con su cometido aguantando su propio orgasmo para que su amada siguiera disfrutando, Anthony sentía como el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía anunciando lo que ya ambos sabían. Un espasmo se instalaba en su zona íntima y él sentía como sus paredes se contraían abrazando con mayor fuerza su virilidad, que insistía en seguir invadiendo esa cálida cavidad que se abría ante él llenándola toda. Candy se aguantaba un poco retrasando su culminación para que su amado siguiera disfrutando, abría sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de él quien la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas de placer, ambos reteniendo la culminación de su amor, no soportando más Candy se inclinó aferrándose a su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en él provocando un leve gruñido por parte de Anthony quien al sentir esa posición y entrar más profundo en ella liberó por fin su orgasmo estallando al mismo tiempo que ella, al sentir como su virilidad era abrazada en forma deliciosa llenando por completo su intimidad, y siendo bañado por su amada al mismo tiempo. Había sido fabuloso era maravilloso haber llegado ambos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Candy seguí abrazada a su espalda con sus manos y con sus piernas a la cintura, mientras él se detenía con ambos brazos en la cama sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amada, sus miradas se encontraban y sus cuerpos agitados luchaban por controlar los espasmos que aún sentían en su interior, sus corazones latían apresurados y sus miradas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Anthony sonreía con la misma sonrisa boba y Candy lo miraba con esa mirada coqueta que sólo él conocía en la intimidad de su alcoba, esa mirada que sin querer había descubierto en el baño del departamento aquella tarde lluviosa donde sin proponérselo habían entrado a su despertar sexual, ese mundo que los había atrapado y que los había maravillado y del cual querían seguir experimentando y aprendiendo uno del otro y ese encuentro definitivamente había sido el mejor de todos.

-Te amo Candy.

-Yo te amo más Anthony. –Decía ella eternamente enamorada, besando sus dulces labios con dulzura y delicadeza, invitándolo a renovarse nuevamente para continuar por ese camino del amor que les gustaba a ambos recorrer. Iniciaron de nueva cuenta recorriendo ese sendero que habían trazado juntos amándose una vez más, demostrándose su infinito amor y esa pasión que a sus cuerpos les gustaba experimentar terminando una vez más exhaustos y satisfechos, felices de compartir su amor libremente, sin miedos, sin culpas, simplemente amándose uno al otro.

El día pasó muy rápido ambos aprovechando cualquier momento para disfrutarse y arreglando lo poco que tenían para emprender el viaje de vuelta a Chicago al día siguiente. Anthony estaba maravillado con Candy, con su dulce manera de ser, con su alegría característica. Siempre había sido alegre pero ahora irradiaba una inmensa felicidad y su belleza se había incrementado, sus ojos brillaban con mayor fuerza y en él había incrementado la necesidad de protegerla, definitivamente ya no era un chiquillo, ahora era un hombre quien tenía una gran responsabilidad, cuidar y proteger a su esposa y a su hijo, ¡su hijo! ¡Un hijo fruto de su amor por Candy! Un hijo que los uniría más si eso era posible y los haría más responsables, él era un hombre y no debería de sentir miedo, sin embargo el fallar como padre o llegarle a faltar como a él le faltó su madre era un miedo que no podía evitar sentir, veía a su esposa dormir plácidamente después de una larga sesión de entrega. Había quedado agotada, él sabía que era normal en su estado ya que aumentaba el trabajo en el cuerpo de su esposa y se sintió culpable por haberla cansado tanto, la veía enamorado, feliz y dichoso, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó en tenerla realmente en sus brazos, amaba ver la respiración de su cuerpo, sentir el latido de su corazón, amaba todo de esa mujer, pero sobre todo amaba la nobleza de su gran corazón.

-Te amo hermosa, los amo, siempre estaré aquí para velar por ustedes.

Candy se removía en la cama con una cálida sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado lo que su amado príncipe le decía, soñando con un mañana lleno de amor y alegría junto a ese rubio que estaría con ella hasta el final de sus días.

Archie y Stear se dirigían muy temprano rumbo a la cabaña para llevarlos a Chicago, habían decidido regresar con ellos, tampoco tenían nada que hacer en Lakewood, Patty y Annie habían regresado después de la boda porque los padres de Annie tenían asuntos pendientes en Chicago y tal vez Patty ya no estaría mucho tiempo y eso entristecía a Stear.

-Vamos Stear, no te pongas así, Patty no querrá separarse de ti mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, solo que Florida está tan lejos y yo con las responsabilidades del consorcio no podré visitarla.

-¿Por qué no le pides matrimonio? – Dijo Archie seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué te pasa Archie? ¡Es muy pronto para ello! – Decía Stear sorprendido, pero agradándole la idea de casarse con su adorada Patty.

-¿Por qué? Ya vez Candy y Anthony. Él no es mucho mayor que tú, además con eso la obligarías a quedarse aquí contigo.

-Buen punto Archie, pero no lo sé, ella quiere estudiar y yo no puedo impedírselo.

-¿Por qué no estudia en Chicago? Además nuestros compromisos ya pronto serán anunciados.

-Tienes razón, es buena idea, hablaré con ella al respecto, así estaremos más cerca. – Decía Stear cambiando su semblante por uno más esperanzado.

Llegaron a la cabaña donde ya los esperaba Anthony con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que a alguien le fue muy bien. – Decía Archie divertido.

-Vamos Archie, no seas envidioso ya te tocará a ti y tendrás la misma sonrisa de bobo. – Decía Stear divertido.

-Tú no te quedaras atrás. – Respondió el castaño divertido mientras ambos reían escandalosamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó Anthony sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tu cara. – Contestó Stear.

-¿¡Mi cara!? –Contestó Anthony incrédulo mientras los Cornwell asentían.

-Te vez muy feliz Anthony.

-Estoy muy feliz.

-Se nota que la gatita te hizo muy feliz. – Decía Archie con una gran sonrisa.

-La felicidad que me embarga el pecho, no me cabe en todo el cuerpo, por eso tiene que reflejarse en mi rostro. – Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

-Así que ¿Disfrutaron de su luna de miel? – Preguntó Stear.

-Aún no podemos tener nuestra luna de miel, en cuanto pueda le daré a Candy la luna de miel más maravillosa que pueda haber, ella se lo merece. –Ambos chicos asintieron, sabían que por los estudios de Anthony y por cómo se habían dado las cosas no habían podido tener una boda lujosa y ostentosa, aunque sabían que ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba, ambos eran sencillos, sin presunciones y lo único que les importaba era estar juntos.

-Buenos días. – Saludó una alegre Candy quien se les unía para poder retirarse, ambos Cornwell la miraron sorprendidos, Candy siempre había sido hermosa, nunca lo habían discutido pero al verla salir esa mañana con esa gran sonrisa y el brillo tan espectacular que desprendían sus verdes ojos la hacía ver más bella que de costumbre, los tres quedaron maravillados con su presencia. Anthony la veía con ojos de enamorado y los Cornwall admirando su belleza.

-Buenos días amor. – Contestó Anthony agrandando su sonrisa.

-Buenos días Candy, te ves hermosa. – Dijo Stear sinceramente.

-Buenos días gatita, veo que te ha hecho muy feliz mi primo. – Dijo con cierta picardía Archie.

Candy se tapó el rostro con ambas manos poniéndose automáticamente roja con el comentario de su primo, Anthony se le acercaba para ayudarla a bajar y la abrazó dulcemente mientras ella se refugiaba en su regazo y él la besaba tiernamente en su frente.

-Así es Archie, nos hemos hecho muy felices los dos. – Dijo Anthony con su hermosa sonrisa, siendo correspondida por ambos muchachos.

-Les trajimos las cosas que nos pidieron. – Dijo Stear, para cambiar de tema ya era suficiente de tanta burla para los rubios, no quería que Candy se sintiera ofendida.

-¿No han tenido ningún problema? – Preguntó serio Anthony y los muchachos comprendían que se refería a Albert.

-Ninguno. – Contestó Stear. – La tía abuela dio la orden de preparar las maletas y aquí está todo.

-¿Y Albert? – Pregunto serio.

-No lo vimos, pero dice la tía abuela que ya está más tranquilo.

-¿Sabe ya lo de la boda?

-Supongo que sí, pero no me comentó mucho la tía abuela, solo que ya sabía pero que estaba preocupado por Dorothy.

-¿Ya lo sabe? – Stear asintió -¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Al parecer bien, dijo la tía abuela que creía que David era el padre.

-¿David?

-Sí, él no sabía que eran hermanos, al parecer Dorothy nunca se lo dijo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué se molestó al decirle que yo lo había contratado.

-Tal vez. Anthony tienes que hablar con él.

-Lo sé Archie, pero ahora no es el momento, él tiene que enfocarse en Dorothy y yo en Candy , nuestro hijo y los estudios, además primero quiero asimilar todo lo que me dijo y lo que yo le dije, aunque no lo crean me dolió hablarle así.

-Anthony, tú solo actuaste por defender la verdad, en cambio Albert solo te acusó sin haber hablado contigo primero y confirmar lo que esa mujer había dicho.

-Pero él es mi tío, hermano de mi madre.

-Por eso mismo, no debió desconfiar de ti. – Dijo Stear tratando de animarlo.

-No seas duro contigo mismo Anthony, lo hiciste por Candy, por ti, no podías quedarte callado. – Dijo Archie.

-Ellos tienen razón mi amor, Albert debió haber confiado en ti y hablar contigo, en cambio llego exigiendo algo que no era correcto. – Anthony asintió, las palabras de su princesa y sus primos lo habían tranquilizado un poco, pero aun así sabía que tendría que enfrentar a su tío- suegro tarde o temprano. – Después hablaremos con él, vamos a esperar que pase un poco de tiempo y ambos se tranquilicen.

Los cuatro muchachos se acomodaron en el auto dispuestos a viajar hasta Chicago.

-¿Estás seguro que llegará Stear? – Preguntó Archie con desconfianza.

-Vamos hermano, tú mismo me ayudaste a repararlo.

-Yo solo te sostuve las herramientas. – Dijo Archie con temor. – Por si las dudas les traje un cambio de ropa a cada uno, que traigo en este maletín. – Dijo señalando una pequeña maleta que viajaba bajo sus pies.

-Por si las dudas, no pases muy cerca del lago, Stear. – Dijo Candy.

-¡Oh vamos Candy! ¡Solo fue una vez!

-Con eso fue suficiente. – Dijo Candy riendo, Anthony la veía encantado, maravillado con el resplandor que irradiaba su esposa.

-Tiene razón Candy, Stear, llevas una carga muy preciada para mí aquí en el auto. – Stear asintió seguro.

-Lo sé Anthony, también para nosotros Candy y mi ahijado son muy importantes… y también tú primo no quiero perderte de nuevo. – Lo vio por el retrovisor y le sonrió con nostalgia. – Además de que viene mi hermanito, sino mis padres me matan si le pasa algo. – Dijo en tono más divertido.

-¿Tus papás? – Preguntó Candy quien a pesar de los años de conocer a los Cornwell nunca les había escuchado mencionarlos.

-Así es Candy. – Dijo Archie. – Mis padres me quieren más a mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo soy el preferido por ser su primogénito, pero Archie como era muy delicado desde pequeño lo consintieron más.

-¡Yo no soy delicado! – Decía Archie quejándose, mientras Candy y Anthony reían a carcajadas.

-Pensé que ustedes tampoco tenían padres, como no hablan de ellos. – Dijo Candy viendo como la mirada de sus primos pasaba de alegría a nostalgia. Anthony la tomó de la mano al sentir como ella se sentía triste por haber tocado el tema, aún seguían igual las cosas a pesar de los años, pensaba Anthony, sus tíos seguían más preocupados por ellos mismos que por sus hijos.

-No Candy, nuestros padres viajan mucho por los negocios de mi padre siempre tienen que hacerlo, cuando yo nací iban a todos lados conmigo, pero al nacer Archie cada vez era más complicado. Cuando llego nuestra edad escolar, decidieron dejarnos con la tía abuela y bajo el cargo de institutrices y maestros particulares hasta que tuviéramos edad para entrar a un internado, pero después llegó mi tía Rosemary con Anthony y ella fue como una madre también para nosotros. – El ambiente ahora era de tristeza reflejada en los rostros de los muchachos al recordar a su tía y Anthony a su madre, Candy iba a hablar pero Stear continuó su historia y decidió seguir escuchando atenta como los demás. – Cuando ella partió, nuestros padres volvieron para el funeral, y decidieron llevarnos de nuevo con ellos, pero Archie y yo no queríamos apartarnos de nuestro hermano mayor. – Dijo viendo a Anthony por el espejo retrovisor, sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

– Anthony era muy importante para nosotros y nosotros para él. – Dijo Archie. – Así que preferimos quedarnos con él y explorar juntos y estudiar juntos, ser cómplices de aventuras y travesuras y después cuando apareciste tú en nuestras vidas, menos nos quisimos ir, nuestros padres querían que viajáramos con ellos el último año que tendríamos libre, antes de entrar al San Pablo, nosotros nos negamos de nuevo y después pasó el accidente de Anthony, tu partida y la orden de la tía abuela de ir a Inglaterra.

-¿Por ello nunca los han visitado? – Preguntó Candy.

-Pocas veces, tenemos años de no verlos, la última vez fue cuando llegamos al Colegio, ellos nos estaban esperando pero tenían que viajar de nuevo y no podían quedarse mucho.

-¡Me parece muy injusto! – Dijo Candy molesta.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Anthony sorprendido.

-Yo pensé que ustedes no tenían padres como yo, pero al saber que si tienen y que no quieren estar con ustedes es egoísta, yo no tengo padres, y aunque la señorita Ponny y la hermana María eran como mi madre, yo siempre soñé con tener una para mí, soñaba con abrazarme a ella en las noches de tormenta, en las noches que me encontraba sola, cuando necesitaba un consejo, quería contarle que me había enamorado, que me consolara cuando perdí a Anthony, que me hubiera detenido cuando viajé a Nueva York, pero yo no tengo una madre, no sé qué le pasó si estaba sola, si estaba enferma, sino me quería o si alguien me robó de sus brazos y me abandonó , no puedo juzgarla, pero el saber que ustedes tienen mamá y que ella no los busca me parece egoísta. – Los muchachos la escuchaban atentos, sabían que tenía razón, pero ellos tampoco podían hacer nada al respecto, si ellos eran felices lejos de ellos ¿Qué importaba ya? Ambos eran ya unos jóvenes adultos independientes, próximos a formar una familia y no querían cometer los mismos errores que sus padres, tratarían de evitarlo. – Amor. – Dijo volteando a ver a Anthony. – Prométeme que tú y yo siempre estaremos con nuestro hijo, a pesar de nuestros trabajos.

-Te lo prometo hermosa, siempre estaremos con ellos. – Dijo besando sus labios con dulzura y delicadeza, los Cornwell los veían contentos, sabía que sería unos excelentes padres y que evitarían tener los mismos errores que habían cometido con ellos.

El camino había sido largo, pero por fin llegaban al departamento de Candy, ahí vivirían, no necesitaban de nada más, se tenían el uno al otro y ahí tenían todo lo necesario para ser felices, los Cornwell los ayudaron con el equipaje y Anthony cargo a Candy en brazos para entrar al departamento, ante la mirada divertida de sus primos y la mirada de sorpresa de casero.

-Buenos días señor Clark. – Dijo Candy apenada, pero feliz.

-Buenos días señorita Andrew. – Dijo con una mirada de duda y molestia.

-Señora… - Dijo Anthony. – Ahora es la Señora Brower. – Dijo seguro mientras Candy mostraba su anillo al señor Clark, quien estaba sorprendido pero más tranquilo de saber que ya no tenía que preocuparse por que se quedaran solos.

-Bienvenidos señores Brower. – dijo con una sonrisa dejándolos que se adentraran al departamento.

En Lakewood Albert estaba con Dorothy quien esperaba al médico que ahora atendería, Anthony le había hablado a un especialista, ya que él solo era un estudiante y no sabía mucho del tema, ya la había revisado pero Albert quería confirmar que todo estuviera bien y saber si Dorothy podría abandonar el reposo.

-Buenos días. – Dijo el médico amablemente.

-Buenos días doctor adelante. – Respondió Albert.

-¿Cómo sigue la señora Jones?

-Andrew, doctor, Dorothy es la señora Andrew. – Dijo Albert, para que la fueran identificando de esa manera.

Dorothy veía a Albert enamorada y sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, la Señora Andrew, se escuchaba raro ese apellido adornando su nombre, nunca lo había llegado a pensar siquiera. El médico asentía ante el comentario del señor Andrew.

-Disculpe señor Andrew, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señora Andrew? – Dorothy se sonrojó ante le comentario de Albert y la pregunta del médico.

-Bien doctor, me siento bien y quisiera saber si ya puedo levantarme.

-El joven Brower me habló de su problema señora Andrew y como le expliqué la vez anterior, aún no es posible que usted se levante y lo más probable es que tenga que permanecer en reposo por un tiempo, el joven Brower hizo un excelente trabajo con la valoración que le hizo y yo estoy de acuerdo con el diagnóstico que le dio, la pared de su útero es muy delgada y si hace un esfuerzo mayor al necesario corre el riesgo de un desgarre, tendrá que tomar los medicamentos que le indique y seguir levantándose única y exclusivamente para ir al baño. Necesitará una enfermera las 24 horas del día para que la asista, la señorita Andrew podría hacerlo.

-No. – Dijo Albert muy serio. –Candy tuvo que regresar a Chicago.

-Bien, entonces, le sugiero que busque a una persona de su confianza para que cuide a la señora Andrew.

-No es necesario. – Dijo Dorothy.

-No se preocupe doctor yo me encargaré de buscar a alguien.

-Muy bien entonces con su permiso. – Dijo el médico quien se retiró de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

-Albert ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntó Dorothy confundida.

-Candy y Anthony se casaron hace dos días. – Contestó pensativamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Al parecer Candy también está embarazada y Anthony apresuró los planes de boda.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo supe hasta hace una horas.

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Dorothy sorprendida por las palabras del rubio, quien la miraba pensando en cómo le diría lo que había sucedido realmente.

Continuará…

Hola! Espero que se hayan entretenido un poco con el capítulo de hoy y que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo lo hice al escribirlo, espero sus comentarios y mensajes, ya saben que los respondo particularmente. A las personas que leen anónimamente, les agradezco en el alma que estén al pendiente de la historia, tal vez no dejen algún mensaje al respecto pero las vistas y las visitas por país quedan registradas en las gráficas de movimiento diario que se registran, aumentando las vistas en 200 diarias aproximadamente, y por lo que veo los visitantes la ven varias veces, gracias muchas gracias eso me anima a seguir con esta historia, y no sé qué tan buen final vaya a tener, pero espero que sea de su agrado y espero darle un final digno de cada una de ustedes. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Gracias por leer.

Ya vi que las asusté el sábado pasado, no se preocupen si tenía contemplado los dos capítulos pero mi hija me recordó que tenía un cita y la llevé y hasta que regresé publique el siguiente, siento mucho si las asusté jejejeje de todas formas ya casi llego hasta donde tenía avanzado jajaja así que solo será uno por semana, les aviso para que no digan que sobre aviso no hay engaño...

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo me tomé la libertad de tomarlos prestados para hacer una historia diferente a partir del término de la serie, uniendo mi imaginación un poco a los acontecimientos que me hubiera gustado se desarrollaran en la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro es solo por entretenimiento, no es apta para menores de edad. Espero la disfruten.

Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Albert no quería ocultar la verdad a Dorothy, pero tenía miedo que esta le afectara a su bebé, así que le contó detalladamente y tranquilamente lo que había sucedido, admitió la parte donde Griselda se había presentado como su novia, después de todo había sido ella y no él y aunque no la desmintió, eso no era verdad. Dorothy escuchó cada una de las palabras de Albert, atentamente, sintiéndose triste por cómo se había dado la situación, ella quería mucho a Candy y sabía cuánto amaba a Anthony, además ella siempre vio a Anthony como una persona buena y noble y había sido el primero enterarse de su estado y la ayudó y calló su secreto a pesar de saber o imaginarse quién era el padre de su hijo todo porque quería y respetaba a su tío Albert.

-Me parece que has sido muy injusto con ellos Albert. – Dijo finalmente, se escuchaba triste y temerosa de ofender a Albert, después de todo aún no le tenía mucha confianza, siendo el Sr. Andrew. Albert la miró sorprendido por su comentario, pero no era la única que se lo había dicho.

-Lo sé. – Dijo únicamente.

-El joven Anthony te defendió ante David, siempre dijo que al no saber lo del embarazo por eso no habías hecho frente, él siempre estuvo de tu lado Albert. – Albert la miraba sorprendido, sabía que Anthony había tratado de hablar con él pero no como lo había defendido, la tía abuela no había sido tan clara en eso.

-Sé que fui injusto, pero aun así no debió casarse sin mi consentimiento. – Decía aún reacio a lo que había hecho Anthony.

-Tal vez al ver cual fue tu reacción tuvo miedo de que te opusieras.

-Tal vez, pero no dejo de sentirme excluido.

-Y no lo dejarás de sentir, pero entiende cómo se sintieron ellos al ver que la persona en que confiaban ciegamente los estaba obligando a separarse. –Albert no decía nada, solo escuchaba atentamente. –Ellos tuvieron miedo y al parecer por lo que dices, si Anthony se enteró del embarazo de Candy justo después del desmayo no pensó claramente las cosas, solo pensaba que tú los querías separar y él solo quiso proteger a Candy y a su hijo. Él la ama Albert, y ella a él y tú no le permitiste hablar, solo lo obligabas a hacer algo que no quería. ¿Qué harías si alguien te obligaba a casarte con una persona que sabes está mintiendo?

-Eso sí lo entiendo, pero lo de la boda…

-No seas necio, ellos hicieron lo que creían correcto en ese momento, además deberías agradecer que el joven Anthony se casó con ella, protegió rápidamente su honor, solo pensó en ella, además es tu sobrino, tú lo conoces bien.

-Tienes razón, debo hablar con ellos. – Dijo ya más convencido.

-¿Por qué no vas a verlos? – Sugirió Dorothy segura de que era lo mejor.

-No, primero estás tú…

-¿Y te sorprende que el joven Anthony primero piense en Candy? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Dorothy.

La tía abuela estaba en el despacho cuando llegó Miles a avisar de una nueva visita.

-Adelante. – Dijo con voz aguda.

-Señora Andrew.

-Dime Miles.

-El Señor Simmons ha llegado.

-¿Harold? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es madame.

-Bien hazlo pasar, por favor Miles. – El mayordomo se alejó para ir por el señor Simmons y dirigirlo hacia el despacho de Elroy.

-Adelante Harold.

-Muy buen día Elroy. – dijo amablemente, besando la mano de la tía abuela. – Tan hermosa como siempre.

-Vamos Harold, sigues igual de meloso que siempre.

-Sabes que siempre admiro la belleza y la tuya no ha disminuido con el paso del tiempo. – Elroy lo miro divertida y halagada, sabía que ese hombre siempre la pretendió siendo muy joven, pero ella al saber que era un mujeriego nunca tomó en serio sus halagos, pensaba que solo era un juego para él.

-Siempre fuiste un zalamero.

-Sabes bien, que si tú me hubieras aceptado, yo no hubiera volteado a ver a nadie más. – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Elroy miraba a aquel hombre que a pesar de los años seguía siendo un hombre atractivo a pesar de los cabellos plateados y las arrugas en su rostro, seguía teniendo ese porte atractivo y galán, además de su pulcra y elegante vestimenta, su gran altura que con la edad había disminuido un poco, sin embargo seguía siendo admirada por Elroy.

-Vamos Harold, no bromees y dime ¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó Elroy sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Elroy, sabes bien a que he venido, quiero conocer a esos muchachos en persona y verificar el parecido personalmente, unas fotografías no son suficientes para aclarar una verdad. – Elroy asintió pero tenía duda de si realmente hacer eso.

-Tendré que consultarlo con Albert.

-Bien, entonces lo espero. – Dijo Harold decidido a no irse sin ver a los muchachos.

Albert llegó al despacho después de que había sido avisado de la presencia de Harold.

-Buen día. – Saludó amablemente Albert.

-William él es Harold Simmons ¿Lo recuerdas? – Albert volteó a ver a Harold con algo de sorpresa, sus ojos le recordaban a Dorothy si no fuera por el color serían exactamente iguales.

-Que tal señor Simmons. – dijo amablemente. -¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Buen día William, eres igual a tu madre, desde niño se lo dije a tu padre. – Le decía en tono paternal él siempre había visto a los hijos de William padre como a unos sobrinos, pero el distanciamiento que tuvieron por su estupidez le impidió seguirlos frecuentando. Albert lo veía confundido recordaba a ese hombre que cuando niño frecuentaba seguido a su padre, manteniendo largas charlas en la biblioteca de la mansión pero todo era ya muy lejano y quedaba en su memoria como un vago recuerdo. - Ya eres todo un hombre William, por eso quiero hablar de hombre a hombre contigo.

-Usted dirá. – Dijo Albert seriamente.

-Elroy me comentó lo que te dijo el joven David Jones, y efectivamente yo tuve un romance con su madre. Ella y yo nos conocimos siendo unos jovencitos y nos enamoramos, desafortunadamente William también se enamoró de Helen, así que decidimos mantener nuestro romance en secreto. Con el pasar de los años mis padres me prohibieron seguir viéndola, tendría que casarme con alguien de la misma posición que yo, así que Helen me rechazó y yo opté por dejarla tranquila. Después me enamoré perdidamente de… - Dijo mirando fijamente a Elroy. - … de una muchacha que era más joven que yo, siempre me había gustado, pero al ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no me animé a decirle del todo la verdad, solo le hacía comentarios y halagos para ver si tenía alguna posibilidad con ella, pero nunca creyó en mis sentimientos y se casó con un viudo o la casaron mejor dicho, con un viudo que ya tenía que una hija. Eso me decepcionó bastante, así que un tiempo hice lo que todos creían que hacía, ser un mujeriego, tuve una vida muy ligera hasta que mis padres decidieron comprometerme con Adelle, ella era una muchacha de buena familia, hermosa, noble, pero sobre todo muy rica, decían mis padres de mi posición, así que aunque mi corazón estaba en otro lado acepte casarme con ella. Helen me lo reprochó a pesar de que ya teníamos mucho tiempo separados y de que ya no tenía ningún sentimiento de amor hacía ella, con el paso de los años llegué a querer a Adelle, ella se lo merecía, así que dejé la vida que llevaba con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Un día estaba pasado de copas y llegué tarde a casa, había bebido mucho con William, precisamente en esa biblioteca, estaba por celebrar mi cumpleaños y cada año nos reuníamos a festejar por anticipado, yo llegué a mi casa como pude y Helen estaba esperándome en el salón, me ayudó a subir las escaleras y opté por no despertar a mi esposa y nuestro hijo recién nacido quienes dormían en nuestra habitación y le dije a Helen que me llevara a un cuarto de huéspedes, no sé qué pasó, no lo recuerdo voy a ser sincero, no quiero hacerme la víctima, pero solo recuerdo llegar a la habitación y que al caer en la cama por mi peso me llevé a Helen conmigo y cayó sobre mí. Al despertar me encontré junto a Helen ambos en una posición muy comprometedora, ella estaba muy apenada y ambos acordamos no decir nada. – Elroy y Albert seguían en silencio la historia, ninguno interrumpía, mucho menos Elroy, quien recién se enteraba que los sentimientos para su persona eran sinceros. – Una noche llegó a decirme que había quedado embarazada. Yo entré en pánico, Adelle había tenido a nuestro hijo un par de meses antes, yo no sabía qué hacer, le dije que me diera tiempo para pensar la situación y me esperó un mes solamente, amenazó con decirle a mi esposa y discutimos. Terminé corriéndola de la mansión, cuando llegué a contarle a William sobre lo sucedido y buscar un consejo ya era tarde, él sabía lo que había entre Helen y yo, discutimos y terminamos peleando y destruyendo nuestra amistad. Yo busqué a Helen después para hacerme responsable del bebé, pero ella una y otra vez rechazó mi ayuda hasta que se casó con Edward Jones. Entonces él me enfrentó y me dijo que si volvía a acercarme a ella o a los gemelos haría pública mi paternidad. Yo fui un cobarde, por proteger a Adelle hice lo que me pidió y nunca más regresé.

-Pero y tus hijos ¿Los conocías? – Preguntó Elroy.

-Los vi muy pocas veces, Helen no permitía que los viera. Cuando llegaba ella los metía en su casa y no los dejaba salir hasta que yo me iba después de una discusión. Por eso cuando Elroy llegó yo no creí que eran ellos, al parecer mi secreto no lo era tanto, ya que varios gemelos diciendo ser mis hijos llegaban a pedirme dinero, después me enteré que el mismo Edward había hablado de más y los enviaba para pedirme dinero, yo había caído un par de veces, hasta que me enteré que esos chicos tenían sus propios padres.

-Ya veo. – Decía Elroy. – Por eso estabas escéptico. –Harold asintió. – Pero yo no te haría eso a ti yo te estimaba mucho. – Dijo Elroy con suma vergüenza, delatándose un poco de que ella también había sentido un enamoramiento en su tiempo.

-Lo sé Elroy, pero ahora que sé que son mis hijos, quiero conocerlos.

-No creo que sea oportuno. – Dijo Albert. – Dorothy se encuentra delicada.

-¿Su embarazo? – Preguntó temeroso, mientras Albert asentía.

-El médico dice que es de alto riesgo, por lo menos hasta que pase el primer trimestre.

-Entiendo. – Decía Harold. – Pero… ¿Y David?

-David está cegado por el odio contra ti, al parecer el señor Jones se encargó de ello.

-El señor Jones, no fue tan bueno como David cree.

-¿A qué te refieres tía abuela?

-Veras William, Dorothy llegó a nuestra casa a pedir trabajo siendo una jovencita de apenas trece años, aquí en la mansión había personal suficiente, pero me suplicó que la ayudara y que la contratara, me contó su historia y no pude negarme a darle trabajo, pero la envié con los Leagan para que se quedara con ellos toda la semana, yo no sabía que era hija de Helen, no lo dijo, solo dijo que su padrastro había tratado de abusar de ella y que se había salido de su casa, me dijo que necesitaba trabajo para mantener a sus hermanitos y cuando ofrecí denunciar a ese hombre para que no lastimara a los demás niños, me dijo que su mamá se haría cargo de ello, pero aun así ella necesitaba trabajar, no fue hasta que David le dijo a Albert de quien eran hijos que supe la verdad. Hablé con Dorothy y me comentó como había sucedido realmente todo, lo de los hermanos no era verdad, solo era para convencerme de quedarse trabajando, ya que nunca le comentó a nadie sobre lo acontecido con su padrastro. – Albert escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Elroy y apuñaba sus manos en señal de la rabia y la impotencia que lo embargaba por dentro al no poder hacer ya nada por defenderla del padrastro, ya que había desaparecido y nadie tenía noticia alguna del tipo.

-¡Edward es un maldito! – Dijo Harold ofendido y sintiéndose más culpable por haberlos abandonado a su suerte, creyó que él sería un buen padre para ellos y si bien él recibió alguna vez su ayuda a espaldas de Helen, el haber tratado de estafarlo no lo hacía un buen hombre, pero a los ojos de David era todo lo contrario, ya que él según había dicho Albert, lo adoraba.- Albert, sé que Dorothy está esperando un hijo tuyo y sé que es mi nieto, así que me gustaría que ella y David llevaran mi apellido.

-Eso es algo que debe hablar con ellos señor Simmons, ninguno está interesado en su dinero, prueba es que ellos sabían quién era su padre y nunca lo buscaron.

-Lo sé, sé que ellos nunca me pidieron nada, más sin embargo yo les debo todo, quisiera conocerlos y tratar de que me perdonen.

-Con David será más difícil que con Dorothy, pero ella está delicada.

-Yo puedo hablar con ella. - Decía Elroy quien estaba interesada que Harold diera su apellido a Dorothy, así la gente no hablaría tanto y los apellidos Andrew-Simmons quedarían enlazados como una vez fueron sus más profundos deseos.

Candy y Anthony habían acomodado sus pocas pertenencias, utilizarían el closet del cuarto de Albert para acomodar las cosas de Anthony ya que el departamento era muy pequeño y la habitación serviría ya que naciera el bebé.

-Amor ¿Tú crees que es buena idea que vivamos aquí con el bebé? – Preguntó Candy indecisa.

-¿Por qué no? El departamento aunque pequeño es acogedor y si vemos que es muy pequeño buscaremos otro.

-¿Y tú estarás bien aquí? – preguntó ahora avergonzada, ya que el lugar era muy sencillo comparado con los lujos que estaba acostumbrado el joven Brower.

-Amor, yo estando contigo no me importa donde esté, lo importante es estar a tu lado, sabes que soy una persona sencilla, no necesito de lujos para ser feliz lo único que necesito es estar contigo. –Dijo besándola tiernamente y abrazándola bajo sus brazos y protegiéndola, siendo un abrigo para su alma, Candy se sentía feliz y más enamorada que nunca.

-Bien tortolitos, ya quedó todo listo. – Dijo Stear. – Nosotros nos vamos, ya que mañana también tenemos que reportarnos al consorcio.

-¿No se quedan a cenar? – Preguntó Anthony.

-¿Quién cocinará? – Preguntó Archie, quien conocía los desastres culinarios de Candy, quien volteó a verlo ofendida, y al notarlo Archie se sonrojo. – Lo siento gatita es por precaución. – Stear y Atnhony se reían de ver a esos dos discutiendo.

-No te preocupes Archie, pediremos comida, no permitiré que mi princesa cocine, debe estar muy cansada. – Dijo Anthony y Candy sintió una infinita ternura ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si su amor y ternura para con ella era infinita, siempre había sido así con ella y nunca había conocido a alguien así, solo a él. Le sonrió enamorada y se aferró a su cuerpo buscando esa protección que le había faltado después de perderlo.

-Bien. – Dijo Stear. – Mientras Candy descansa, Archie y yo iremos por la cena.

-Me parece bien. – Dijo Archie, y Anthony asintió. Candy entró a su cuarto para ir por ropa más cómoda y darse una rápida ducha. Anthony fue con ella para convencerla de esperar un poco y así aprovechar y bañarse ambos, Candy se sonrojó por el pedido pero accedió feliz.

-Está bien amor, solo me quitaré las botas para descansar los pies. – Cuando Candy se sentó Anthony tomó uno de sus pies aflojando las cintas que tenían las botas, una a una hasta dejarla descalza, acarició y besó sus pies con infinito amor. -¿Qué haces Anthony? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Nada, sólo ayudarte a que te sientas mejor. – Le dijo sonriente, ella correspondió a su sonrisa tomándolo del mentón y besándolo dulcemente.

-Te amo Anthony.

-Yo te amo más mi princesa. – Le dijo besándola nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Más tarde los Cornwell llegaban con la comida y todos prepararon lo necesario para disponerse a cenar. Candy estaba hambrienta, el embarazo había aumentado su apetito, pero trataba de disimular para no parecer una glotona, sobre todo ante los ojos de su príncipe, los otros dos no le molestaba mucho.

-Anthony ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el hospital?

-Tengo que estar muy temprano.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por ti? –Preguntó Archie quien al ser el más dormilón le preocupaba madrugar.

-No es necesario, además el hospital está cerca de aquí, podré ir caminando. – Dijo decidido.

-No es necesario Anthony. – Dijo Stear. – Además nosotros también tenemos que ir al consorcio muy temprano, George nos espera ¿Verdad Archie? – Este asintió sin otra opción, ahora era un adulto tenía que ser más responsable y madrugar.

-No se preocupen chicos. – Dijo Candy. – Yo puedo acompañar a Anthony al hospital.

-De ninguna manera hermosa, tú tienes que descansar además es muy temprano, yo me iré caminando, no se diga más. – Dijo Anthony a todos para no seguir la discusión no quería que sus primos tuvieran que madrugar y mucho menos que su esposa caminara en su estado, él la quería sana y fuerte para que estuviera bien ella y su hijo.

A pesar de las quejas de Anthony, Candy se levantó muy temprano para hacer el desayuno y prepararle algo de comer para llevar, no sabía a qué hora llegaría por la tarde, pero si sabía que sería más tarde quedándose sola todo el día.

-Que tengas un excelente día amor. – Dijo Candy muy amorosamente.

-Tú también hermosa. – Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y la abrazó con fuerza. – Te amo princesa, cuídate mucho, si necesitas algo envía alguien a buscarme sin dudarlo. –Candy asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.

-Descuida amor, ten mucho cuidado por favor. – Le decía preocupada, ya que era la primera vez que Anthony iría caminando y ella no estaba segura si conocía el camino.

-Te lo prometo amor… te amo preciosa. – Dijo por fin retirándose del departamento, Candy lo miraba desde la ventana moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, haciendo lo mismo el rubio y enviándole un beso con la mano, ahí se quedó Candy observándolo hasta que se perdió de su vista.

-Cuídate mucho amor. – Susurró Candy quien ahora tendría mucho tiempo para ella, iría al mercado para prepararle una rica cena. Sus recuerdos se fueron un año atrás cuando pensaba que se iría a vivir con Terry, y pensó vivir por qué él le proponía quedarse con él no casarse, ella tenía la ilusión de prepararle todo como una buena esposa, sin embargo ahora lo hacía para Anthony el amor de su vida, al que pensó muerto y que nunca recuperaría y del cual ahora no solo era su esposa sino que estaban esperando su primer hijo. Sonrió feliz, enamorada, nunca había dejado de amarlo pero ahora el amor hacia él se había intensificado, había madurado de sobre manera, era un sentimiento que la llenaba por completo y se sentía segura y en total paz, sabía que todo estaría bien a pesar del desacuerdo con Albert.

-_Albert ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Cómo habrás tomado la noticia de nuestra boda? Espero que entiendas que nos amamos y que era necesario casarnos. –_Pensaba Candy, quien había pasado de la nostalgia, a la felicidad y después a la tristeza en unos minutos, vaya que sus hormonas la estaban afectando.

-¡Basta Candy! Debes ser feliz de ahora en adelante estás con Anthony, quien es el amor de tu vida y esperas un hijo de él. – Dijo tocándose el vientre mientras esbozaba una maravillosa sonrisa sintiendo la calidez de su plano abdomen.

Se dedicó a acomodar e departamento, así como las pertenencias de su ahora esposo, salió al mercado para poder escoger bien las verduras y hacer con calma una deliciosa cena para su amado príncipe. Regresó feliz con un ramo de flores que pondría en la mesa para adornarla. Puso manos a la obra para preparar temprano la cena y así evitar algún desastre, había desayunado con Anthony, pero la comida le tocó hacerla sola y la cena esperaría por él. Terminó de preparar la cena, y se sentía muy cansada, pero satisfecha con el resultado, se metió a su recámara para prepararse y recibir a su esposo, se dio un baño y preparó la mesa para una cena romántica.

Anthony por el contrario, llegó muy temprano al hospital ante la mirada de admiración de las enfermeras y una que otra doctora, todas admiraban al bien parecido residente que empezaría a estudiar ahí, rápidamente se hizo de amigos, como era su costumbre su carisma y compañerismo lo hacían ser una persona confiable, su clase era conformada por puros hombres, ya que en la época muy pocas mujeres se atrevían a estudiar medicina y en los demás grupos sólo había una o dos mujeres que se habían atrevido a compartir los estudios con tantos caballeros. En cambio en Inglaterra era más común tener mujeres como compañeras.

El día pasó lento para Anthony, que a pesar de gustarle su carrera no dejaba de pensar en Candy, y lo sola que se sentiría en casa. La extrañaba y pensaba que era injusto para ella no salir de luna de miel, ella lo merecía y pensaba cuanto deseaba poder complacerla. Candy sin embargo no pensaba en ello, para ella ser la esposa de Anthony e iniciar su familia por fin juntos era más que suficiente.

-_Mi esposa, qué bonito se escucha_. – Pensaba el rubio, con una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, misma que era admirada a lo lejos por una persona.

-Buenas tardes mi amor. – Dijo al abrir la puerta del pequeño departamento, quería sorprenderla con una rosa que le llevaba de regalo, pero el sorprendido fue él al encontrarse una mesa para dos muy bien decorada, con velas y un ambiente muy romántico.

-Buenas tardes mi príncipe. – Decía sonriente al recibir la rosa con entusiasmo, luciendo realmente hermosa ante sus ojos, con un vestido rosa y un peinado que la hacía lucir dulce y tierna. - ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y se preparaba para recibir un beso de su apuesto médico, quien la rodeo por la cintura para recibirla y atraerla más a su cuerpo para sentir su calor, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado. Cuando apartaron sus labios una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ambos y el brillo de sus miradas, se reflejaban uno en el otro.

-Muy bien hermosa, solo hubo un pequeño problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó ansiosa.

-No pude concentrarme por estar pensando en cierta rubia pecosa que me ha robado toda mi atención. –Dijo besándola nuevamente, mientras el sonrojo de Candy iba en aumento, pero aun así aceptaba saborear los dulces labios de su esposo.

-Creo que ambos tuvimos un problema. – Dijo finalmente Candy muy junto a su boca, en un susurro apenas audible para él. – Yo tampoco te pude apartar de mis pensamientos, solo que yo estoy en casa, en cambio usted mi guapo príncipe está en clase. – Le dijo finalmente, mientras Anthony se sentía apenado por la leve reprimenda sobándose la nuca con su mano, mientras la otra la mantenía en su cintura. – Vas a tener que concentrarte amor.

-Me va a ser difícil princesa. – Le dijo besándola nuevamente, esparciendo cortos y suaves besos por todo su rostro ocasionando una risita en Candy por las cosquillas que le hacía.

-¿Tienes hambre amor? – Anthony asintió. – Ven vamos a cenar. – Lo tomó de la mano y lo acomodó en una silla, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda hermosa? – Le decía mientras la seguía con la mirada.

-No te preocupes amor, en un momento vuelvo.

Anthony esperaba pacientemente en el comedor, mientras escuchaba todo el relajo de ollas, sarténes y platos que se escuchaba desde la cocina, sintiendo un poco de ternura y pena al ver que su amada se había esforzado mucho por recibirlo de esa manera.

De pronto apareció una bella imagen con dos platos, uno en cada mano dirigiéndose hacia él, dejando uno de ellos frente a él y el otro en la silla que estaba enfrente. Era lo único que faltaba para la cena, todo se veía muy rico y muy bien acomodado, parecía que un experto lo había preparado. Candy vio como Anthony inspeccionaba la comida y sintió angustia de lo que él llegara a pensar o peor de que no le gustara. Anthony olfateo el platillo y sonrió gustoso.

-¡Huele delicioso princesa! – Dijo por fin y Candy respiró un poco, pero aún faltaba que lo degustara. Anthony llevó un bocado a su boca y lo saboreó lentamente, definitivamente le había quedado delicioso.

-¿Te gustó? – Preguntó con un poco de temor Candy.

-Sabe mejor de lo que huele princesa, está delicioso. – Candy sonrió alegre y procedió a cenar también, al probar el platillo Candy pudo exclamar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Valió la pena el esfuerzo! –Anthony la miró confundido.

-¿Has batallado mucho princesa? – Candy volteó a verlo confundida.

-¡NO! Lo que sucede es que nunca había cocinado para ti… y tenía miedo que no te gustara… ya ves Archie… -No pudo terminar cuando Anthony dijo.

-Archie no sabe apreciar una buena comida, y menos una preparada con tanto amor, él solo sabe de moda y mascarillas. – Dijo mientras Candy reía alegremente.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado de verdad?

-Me encantó mi amor, está delicioso. – Decía sinceramente.

Ambos rubios cenaron entre pláticas de su día y arrumacos, adoraban estar juntos y querían aprovechar las horas que pasaban así. Al terminar la cena Anthony se ofreció a levantar la mesa para ayudarla a limpiar la cocina, no había entrado ahí pero se imaginaba que habría un desastre, no por nada había escuchado mucho ruido de trastes antes de cenar, pero cuando entró encontró la cocina bastante limpia, todo estaba en orden contrario a lo que él creía, solo una olla, los platos y las dos copas que habían usado necesitaban lavarse.

-Tuve mucho tiempo libre. – Dijo la voz de su princesa a sus espaldas, imaginando lo que el rubio estaría pensando al entrar a la cocina.

-Habíamos quedado que yo te ayudaría con los platos. – Se giró hacia ella mientras con su índice tocaba su nariz.

-Lo sé. – Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. – Esto es todo lo que hay. – Dijo apuntando la vajilla que habían utilizado.

-¿Quieres más jugo? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Gracias, creo que ya es suficiente.

Anthony lavó los pocos trastes que había y se fue a la sala donde estaba Candy sentada, se colocó a su espalda y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola con infinito amor.

-¿En qué piensas princesa?

-En Albert. – Dijo simplemente.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Me resulta difícil estar distanciada de él.

-Te entiendo a mi también, pero…

-Te entiendo. – Tomando una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba la que tenía en su cintura. – Sé que no estuvo bien la forma en la que actuó… pero tenemos que hablar con él.

-Lo sé. – Dijo Anthony pensativo. – El fin de semana iremos a Lakewood a hablar con él.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Candy feliz.

-De verdad hermosa. – Dijo Anthony girándola hacia él para besarla. – Te amo princesa.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi príncipe.

Anthony la tomó entre sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada llena de amor y ternura que poco a poco se volvía una mirada apasionada, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban convirtiéndose en una mirada llena de deseo y pasión. La mirada de Candy reaccionaba de la misma manera al encontrarse con la azulada de su amado, sus verdosos ojos tomaban un tono más intenso y con ello sabían que deseaba uno del otro. Se la llevó a lentamente a la recámara cual princesa de cuento dejándose Candy ser cargada y llevada a la intimidad de su habitación donde se desataría la pasión y el deseo que sus jóvenes cuerpos demandaban, esa pasión que había nacido en ese departamento y que difícilmente podían saciar. Sus cuerpos se demandaban y ellos solo seguían sus instintos de pertenecerse uno al otro, entregándose a las excitantes caricias que cada vez se hacían más atrevidas al ir cada uno tomando la confianza en el otro y de buscar satisfacer los deseos tan primitivos que afloraban dentro de su ser.

Anthony cada vez iba aprendiendo como hacer gozar a su princesa y Candy dejaba poco a poco la timidez que la embargaba al sentir su cuerpo desnudo ante él dando paso a su sensualidad natural de mujer que emanaba de ella al momento de estar frente a ese rubio tan atractivo, ver su cuerpo desnudo frente a ella despertaba su lado atrevido y sensual, deseando ser la única en ocupar sus pensamientos, dedicándose a complacerlo al atreverse a explorar su cuerpo, tentándolo de una forma que lo hacía gemir y perderse en ella. Él se dejó amar, igual que ella se dejó envolver a sus besos y sus brazos, disfrutando como nunca su amor, demostrándose mutuamente que él le pertenecía a ella y ella a él, terminando en una maravillosa explosión de éxtasis cada uno terminando cansados, pero repitiendo una vez más esa maravillosa entrega que en vez de apagar su fuego interno lo aumentaba y hacía que siguieran demostrándose su amor, siendo esta vez él el que dominaba la situación.

Continuara…

Hola! bueno como ya ven estos dos no necesitaron de irse de luna de miel para aprovechar estar juntos y solitos, se demuestran su amor a cada rato, tienen que aprovechar porque si no cuando llegue el bebe ya no tendrán tanto tiempo de demostrarselo jajajaja

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, actualicé antes porque mañana no tendré tiempo, lo único malo que faltara más para el siguiente sábado, será después de Navidad, espero que ya tengan ustedes todo listo para pasar las fiestas decembrinas en compañía de toda su familia, espero que festejen en grande el nacimiento de nuestro señor y si festejan otra tradición también igual les deseo lo mejor del mundo, sin más me despido y les deseo un MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas ustedes, un fuerte abrazo a todas!

Bueno, estos rubios comenzaron su vida de casados, y aunque no se fueron de luna de miel, y él tiene que seguir sus estudios, ellos se encargan de convertir ese departamento en su paraíso propio. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y a las personas que leen en forma anónima muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia. Gracias a los PM que he recibido y a las ideas que me dan, las tomaré en cuenta. Un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

David se encontraba en el despacho de Albert como león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro "_¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado convencer?"… _Ahh si, por su hermana, ella lo había convencido de recibira ese señor y no sabía que él no quería hacerlo… hasta que ella le contó lo sucedido con Edward, no podía creerlo él nunca se dio cuenta de nada, había sido un tonto en no sospechar por qué de pronto Dorothy ya no quería vivir con ellos y por qué había decidido trabajar siendo prácticamente una niña…, ahora lo comprendía todo más claramente, solo por eso había decidido conocer a su "padre"… solo por eso, aunque en el fondo también quería hacerlo y no por interés, sino porque siempre se preguntó si realmente era tan idiota como lo describía Edward, aunque ya dudaba de él, al saber la fechoría que había tratado de cometer.

-¿Te encuentras bien David? – Preguntó dudoso Albert.

-Sí, señor Andrew. – Contestó simplemente.

-Ya te dije que me digas Albert.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre… Albert. – Dijo sintiéndose incómodo.

En eso tocaron a la puerta y la mandíbula del muchacho se tensó de pronto y sus facciones se endurecían como preparándose para un papel.

-Adelante. – Dijo Albert.

-Buen día señor William. – Dijo tranquilamente Miles. – El señor Harold Simmons está esperándolo. – Albert volteó a ver a David como preguntando si podía dejarlo pasar, David asintió.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor Miles. – El mayordomo se retiró con una reverencia, cerrando la puerta tras sí, la cual se abrió un poco después dejando entrar a un hombre con el pelo cano, de tez blanca, alto y aún fuerte, con la mirada azul profunda, tenía el rostro algo compungido. Se encontraba nervioso, pero desprendía una seguridad que los demás admiraban.

-Adelante Harold. – Dijo Albert tratando de romper ese ambiente tenso que se había formado en el lugar.

-Buenas tardes Albert… David. – Dijo amablemente sin embargo David no contestó, solo lo veía examinándolo detenidamente, efectivamente el parecido era asombroso, tenían la misma estatura y complexión a pesar del pelo cano se podía apreciar su similitud, salvo los ojos azules eran diferentes a los de él, las facciones eran idénticas a las de él, observar a su padre era como observarse a sí mismo ante un espejo, un espejo que le mostraba su futuro, un futuro que ante sus ojos había sido incierto para él muchas veces. Harold fue el primero que decidió romper el silencio.

-David, hijo…

-No me llame así, solo llámeme David. – Harold estaba asombrado al igual que David por su parecido con él, incluso su primer hijo tenía más parecido a su difunta esposa, pero cuando lo escuchó hablar era como escucharse a sí mismo de joven.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a llamarte hijo, sin embargo, creo que tengo el derecho de contarte mi historia. – David iba a responder, pero Albert intervino.

-David, Harold ha solicitado hablar con ustedes, sin embargo, decidimos que fueras tú el primero en hablar con él y que decidieras, si Dorothy podría hablar con él.

-Dorothy me pidió hablar con él, es por eso que accedí, por eso y por lo que me comentó sobre el señor Jones. – David ya no lo mencionaba como su padre, ahora era el señor Jones, todos los años de respeto y admiración que sintió por él se habían venido abajo, dejándolo vulnerable y con la guardia baja, lo cual había ocasionado que hablara con su verdadero padre.

-Bien. – Dijo Albert. – Yo me retiro para que puedan hablar a solas.

-¡NO! – Dijo David apurado. – Me sentiría mejor si usted se queda señor… digo Albert. – Albert asintió y volteó a ver a Harold para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Harold asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. – Dijo Albert quien se quedaba en su posición esperando que alguno de los dos iniciara la conversación.

-David, sé que no soy quien para llamarte hijo, no me lo he ganado, sin embargo lo soy, y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ustedes.

-¿No se le hace que ya es muy tarde para eso? – Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre traté de estar con ustedes.

-Eso no fue lo que me contaron…

-Lo sé, sé que tienes solo una versión de la historia.

-Señor Simmons, no solo acepté hablar con usted por Dorothy, sino porque la única versión que conozco de usted era por el señor Jones… mi madre nunca se atrevió a hablar bien o mal de usted, y ahora que sé lo que ese infeliz intentó con mi hermana no confío en sus palabras.

-Te agradezco la oportunidad de dejarme hablar. – La mirada de David era dura, reacia, incapaz de demostrar algún tipo de afecto hacía él.

Una vez más Harold Simmons relataba su historia desde el punto de vista de él, desde que conoció a Helen, hasta que dejó de verla ya casada con Edward. En ningún momento fue interrumpido por David, quien escuchaba atento estudiando cada una de sus facciones y reacciones, intentando encontrar algo que demostrara que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo todo parecía indicar que lo que decía ese hombre era verdad, pensando que tampoco había sido del todo su culpa, hasta cierto punto lo entendía. Sabía que la sociedad no le hubiera permitido casarse con una mujer humilde y sencilla como su madre y menos veinte años atrás, las cosas habían cambiado un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Al terminar su relato la mirada de David era de comprensión, sin embargo el tiempo que había pasado no se borraría con una simple explicación.

-Debo reconocer señor Simmons, que no fue su culpa del todo, sin embargo tampoco espere mi amor o el de mi hermana solo por el hecho de haber hablado con usted…

-Lo sé muy bien David.

-Déjeme continuar, por favor… -Harold asintió. – Toda nuestra vida pasamos privaciones, mi madre trabajaba muy duro para mantenernos y cuando se casó con Edward las cosas mejoraban por temporadas, ahora sé que era por el dinero que le pedía a usted, pero ese dinero duraba cuando mucho una semana, ya que Edward se lo tomaba, teniendo mi madre que guardar algo para las siguientes semanas, él decía que se merecía distraerse por haber trabajado tanto para conseguir ese dinero, pero la verdad nunca nos enteramos en que trabajaba. Yo pensaba que era un buen hombre, eso querían ver mis ojos.

-David… - Dijo Albert.

-Siento que las cosas resultaran como resultaron, aunque sé que usted no hubiera podido reconocernos.

-Te equivocas David… - Dijo Harold serio. – Es verdad que en ese tiempo tenía miedo de hacer sufrir a mi esposa, Adelle era muy noble y buena, y antes de morir ella sabía de su existencia, aunque eran unos gemelos que no eran ustedes, los cuales había llevado Edward a mi presencia, ella se dio cuenta y me dijo que sería bueno que yo les diera mi apellido, hablé con Edward, por ser el responsable de ustedes y él me dijo que hablaría con Helen, poco después mi esposa y mi hijo fallecieron en ese accidente y tu padre llegó diciendo que tu madre no aceptaría limosnas para sus hijos, que yo ya los había perdido y que nunca llevarían mi apellido. Yo caí en una fuerte depresión que me mantuvo enclaustrado en mi mansión por muchos años, convirtiéndome poco a poco en el viejo señor Simmons, que solo veía a sus otros "hijos" unas cuantas horas, cuando llegaban por dinero, hasta que descubrí que ellos tenía sus propios padres y que habían sido contratados por Edward para poder beneficiarse con mi dinero.

David no podía creer que el hombre que había admirado tanto tiempo hubiera hecho algo así, pero al saber lo de Dorothy ya no le extrañaba nada, además él sabía que Edward siempre estaba con un gemelo que según era hijo de un amigo de él y tenía también una hermana, ambos con el color de pelo castaño como su madre, más nunca se imaginó el tipo de negocios que tenían entre ellos.

-David, yo no espero tu amor como hijo, tampoco quisiera que me odiaras, lo único que me gustaría es que me dejaras conocerte y que me permitas hablar con tu hermana, y que también ella decida si me dan una oportunidad.

-Señor Simmons, yo no puedo decidir sobre lo que hará Dorothy, ella me pidió hablar con usted y ahora le agradezco, porque solo así pude conocer el lado de su historia y me reconforta saber que no fue del todo su culpa como siempre creí.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en permitirme conocerte?

-Si usted está interesado en conocerme, aquí estoy…

-Gracias. – Dijo Harold emocionado, David extendió su mano, pero él lo jaló a sus brazos abrazándolo, mientras una lágrima recorría sus mejillas conmovido por tenerlo en sus brazos. David sintió algo muy extraño en su corazón, era un sentimiento desconocido que se alojaba en su pecho, el cual lo hacía sentir un nudo en su garganta y le impedía hablar, pero negándose un poco a corresponder a ese abrazo, solo que él latir de su corazón se aceleraba y se fue calmando cuando correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Hijo! – Dijo Harold recordando a su difunta esposa y su hijo que seguramente estarían felices de ver esa escena.

Albert se acercó a ambos y palmeó a los dos en sus hombros, feliz y conmovido de ver esa reconciliación, ahora faltaba otra que él creía sería mucho más emotiva.

Harold se sintió de pronto mareado, la emoción vivida le había pasado factura.

-Padre ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó David realmente preocupado, sin darse cuenta como lo llamó.

-Estoy bien hijo, solo es la emoción del momento.

-De todas formas es mejor llamar al médico. – Dijo Albert y David asintió.

-No te preocupes William, solo que para hablar con Dorothy tendré que esperar un poco más.

-No te preocupes padre, yo puedo hablar con ella. – Dijo David aún preocupado, era un muchacho noble escondido en una dura coraza.

-No, no es necesario gracias, pero también quiero hablar directamente con ella, darle la oportunidad de juzgarme y perdonarme o… condenarme… - Dijo tristemente.

-Dorothy es la más noble de los dos, ella también te entenderá.

Harold se levantó con cuidado y se apoyó en el hombro de David, quien lo sostuvo con firmeza.

-Albert, será mejor que yo lo acompañe a su casa. – Dijo David decidido.

-Claro, así estaremos más tranquilos.

El viejo Harold había llegado en su viejo carruaje, que si bien era guiado por un cochero nadie iba dentro con él, así David se adentró con él, con sus ropas humildes y sus zapatos desgastados nunca se había subido a un carro tan cómodo y elegante, sintió de pronto vergüenza por su apariencia, cosa que nunca le había importado, pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de aclarar que no había aceptado por interés.

-Padre…- Dijo apenado, Harold comprendió de inmediato el porqué de su actitud, lo vio al momento que observó el carruaje y se fijó en él mismo.

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, al contrario siéntete orgulloso de quien eres y lo que has logrado, casi no hay oportunidades para gente humilde y eso no es tu culpa. ¿Quisieras estudiar alguna carrera?

-Padre… yo no estoy aquí por interés.

-Lo sé, se nota en tu actitud, en tu temple, eres honesto, sencillo y noble… y eso… eso me llena de orgullo, sin embargo soy yo el que quiere hacer algo por ti… eres inteligente y con estudio podrías abrirte paso más fácil en la vida, permíteme ayudarte con eso.

David lo escuchaba asombrado, él no le había pedido nada de hecho no quería nada de él solo conocerlo, aunque siempre había querido estudiar para así sacar adelante a su madre, ese era su sueño de pequeño pero desafortunadamente no había podido ser, no sabía si aceptar o no.

-Padre, la verdad yo no estoy aquí para pedirte algo, yo sólo quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerte, saber cómo eres, saber de dónde vengo, ya que no nos parecemos mucho a mi madre.

-Eso definitivamente lo harás, conocerás a tu padre, tanto el lado bueno, como el lado terco y el malo si lo tengo, pero… ¿No te gustaría aprender más de los libros? ¿Tener acceso a más información, para que hagas un mejor futuro?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no.

-David ¿Sabes leer? –Preguntó con temor de ofenderlo.

-Sí, Dorothy y yo íbamos a escondidas a la parroquia del pueblo y el padre Norberto nos enseñaba a escondidas de Edward, él decía que eso no nos ayudaría, gracias al padre aprendimos y me enseñó el gusto por la lectura.

-Me parece muy bien, por ahí podemos comenzar.

-¿Comenzar?

-Puedes venir a mi casa por las tardes para que yo mismo te enseñe lo que debes saber. – Harold quería decirle que se quedara a vivir con él, pero sentía que lo estaría presionando y él sabía que era un cambio muy drástico para David.

-Pero tu salud…

-Yo estoy bien hijo, fue la emoción de que me permitieras poder conocerte y de que me llamaras padre.

David aceptó ir con su padre todas las tardes, quería aprender y el hacerlo no lo convertía en un interesado ¿O sí? Solo le iba a enseñar lo que él sabía, no iba a recibir ningún centavo. Lo que David no sabía era que Harold había preparado todo lo necesario para que Dorothy y él llevaran su apellido, en cuanto ellos lo aceptaran, serían David y Dorothy Simmons, hijos de una de las familias más importantes de Lakewood, quien pronto se unirían a los Andrew.

La semana a pesar de haberse extrañado había pasado muy rápido, Candy todos los días se despertaba para alimentar a su rubio, pero había decidido ese día darle una pequeña sorpresa. Anthony se despidió de ella amorosamente como siempre, prometiendo él volver lo más pronto posible, para así alistar todo y poder salir rumbo a Lakewood, junto con sus primos y amigas. A Anthony le extrañó que ese día Candy no hubiera preparado su almuerzo para medio día, pensando que no había tenido tiempo de prepararlo, era algo que si bien él no le exigía Candy lo hacía por iniciativa propia y ya lo había acostumbrado.

Al llegar al hospital, rápidamente se integró a las clases, ese día tendrían una clase junto al otro grupo y tendrían una breve evaluación para saber si habían aprendido algo a lo largo de la semana, la mayoría lucía nervioso y ansioso, pero nuestro rubio estaba tranquilo, confiaba en sus conocimientos y eso provocó que una de las doctoras de otro grupo se acercara a él utilizando de pretexto los nervios que sentía.

-Hola, buenos días.

-Buenos días. – Contestó amablemente Anthony.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Anthony Brower.

-¿Eres del intercambio? No te había visto antes.

-Así es, vengo de Inglaterra.

-Ya veo… - Iba a seguir con su charla, cuando el maestro que aplicaría el examen llegó.

-Jóvenes, adelante. – Todos acudieron al llamado ordenadamente, incluso Florencia, quien no tuvo ni tiempo de presentarse con el rubio adecuadamente y por más esfuerzos que hizo para quedar a su lado, los compañeros del joven Brower lo acapararon para sentarse a su lado, quedándose así muy apartada de él.

Florencia era una joven muy poco agraciada de rostro, pero al tener un cuerpo hermoso atraía la mirada de los hombres a su paso a pesar del uniforme blanco que usaba, era de tez morena, alta, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, tenía el autoestima bastante alta y por ello creía que podía tener al hombre que quisiera, por ello se había empeñado en conocer a ese joven médico que contrario a los demás no había tenido ningún intento por acercarse a ella en lo más mínimo, a diferencia de los otros, Anthony no había reparado en su presencia en la otra clase, para él solo eran sus compañeros hombres o mujeres y aunque las damas merecían un trato especial por parte de él por la educación que había recibido, él no veía a ninguna joven ya fuera médico o enfermera de forma especial.

Anthony estaba ajeno a las miradas de esta chica, él se concentró en el examen y terminó tranquilamente entregando así primero que nadie su evaluación disponiéndose a salir del salón donde los habían evaluado. Al salir las jóvenes enfermeras se alborotaron cual pájaros en jaula con solo verlo pasar.

-Buenas tardes doctor. – Hablaron con coquetería en cada saludo, el cual Anthony se limitaba a responder amablemente, él sabía de las intenciones en esas palabras, sin embargo no seguía el juego de nadie, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero no por eso se aprovechaba de la situación.

Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida y ya empezaba a sentir los estragos del hambre.

-Doctor Brower. – Anthony volteó ante ese llamado encontrándose con la morena pelinegra quien le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Dígame doctora…

-Florencia… Florencia Chapman… - Le dijo coquetamente.

-Mucho gusto Doctora Chapman.

La morena comenzó a hablar sobre el examen y lo hambrienta que la había dejado, Anthony escuchaba como caballero que era, pero algo le incomodaba de esa mujer.

Candy había preparado todo lo necesario para llevar la comida a su príncipe, había decidido darle una sorpresa y se esmeró en su arreglo para agradarlo más, colocó todo en una pequeña canasta, se puso un vestido rojo que era amarrado en moños a manera de tirantes, se colocó un poco de brillo y con el rubor que el embarazo le proporcionaba era más que suficiente, se soltó el cabello y lo adornó con un simple broche recogiéndolo solo en un lado, definitivamente el embarazo le había sentado muy bien y se veía realmente hermosa, se miraba al espejo como buscando el más mínimo detalle para arreglarlo, no era presumida, sin embargo al notar anteriormente con su visita al hospital como llamaba la atención el rubio se sentía un poco menos y quería que su rubio sintiera orgulloso de ella. Se colocó unos zapatos de tacón medio y se miró de lado ante el espejo, poniendo su mano en su vientre el cual aún era bastante plano, tocó su sortija de matrimonio y se dispuso a salir. Dudó un poco si tomar un coche o irse caminando, pero pensó que en su estado era mejor no esforzarse a pesar de sentirse bien. El cochero preguntó la dirección con una sonrisa al ver a tan hermosa señorita que le hacía la parada, al verla que llevaba una cesta se bajó caballerosamente a ayudarla para que no batallara al subirse.

Una vez que llegó al hospital de la misma forma fue tratada, como una verdadera dama, Candy se reía divertida por como la trataba el cochero, era un hombre ya entrado en años, bien podría ser su abuelo, pero aun así el señor era un caballero. Una vez dentro del hospital comenzó a buscar a dueño de sus sueños, no sabía por qué lado pudiera estar y al solo ver a sus antiguas compañeras dudaba en pedirles indicaciones.

Anthony seguía sin comprender el motivo de la plática de la doctora Chapman, quien lo tenía más que aburrido mientras caminaban por el interminable corredor, quería huir de ahí e irse a comer solo, ya que no estaba a gusto con el constante coqueteo de esa mujer, estaba por decirle que era un hombre casado, cuando en eso sus ojos se posaron a la entrada del hospital, observando la más bella imagen ante sus ojos, una hermosa rubia que miraba buscando a alguien, el cual suponía era él, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ella como llamada por su amado detectó esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban hipnotizados al recibir la más maravillosa de las sorpresas, ignorando todo a su alrededor, solo atinando a disculparse tontamente ante la parlanchina mujer quien no creía que era abandonada tan abruptamente. Anthony se dirigió a un paso apresurado para reunirse con su amada quien lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios lo invitaban a perderse en ellos, la miraba de arriba hacia abajo deleitándose con tan maravillosa vista, por fin termino ese largo camino para abrazarla gustoso de verla ahí buscándolo, las enfermeras los miraban un poco menos sorprendidas ya que anteriormente habían visto al guapo médico con su ex compañera, así que solo se limitaron a observar la romántica escena, mientras la doctora Chapman se retiraba ofendida.

-Princesa que agradable sorpresa. – Le decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se escondía en su cuello, aspirando ese olor a rosas que lo tenía cautivado. Candy en cambio se refugiaba en su pecho buscando su aroma natural entre tanto olor a medicina, no le molestaba en absoluto a pesar de sentir un leve mareo cada que lo aspiraba, sabía que era normal por el embarazo.

-Qué bueno que te agradó mi sorpresa. –Le dijo sonriente.

-¿Agradarme? Estoy feliz amor, gracias. – Le decía emocionado.

-Te traje el almuerzo. – Dijo con su sonrisa de enamorada.

-No te hubieras molestado amor, puedo comer en el comedor del hospital, con solo verte ya es suficiente para mí.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaré comer ahí?

-¿Tan malo es? – Preguntó divertido.

-Con decirte que comparado conmigo, yo soy una profesional. –Dijo divertida.

-Para mí, eres la mejor cocinera porque todo lo haces con amor. – Le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba una vez más. – Candy se sonrojó al instante.

-Ven vamos, te llevaré a un lugar que solo yo conozco, así podemos comer a gusto.

-Vamos. – Anthony la tomó de la mano y se dejó guiar por su hermosa esposa, mientras las liberaba de su carga como todo un caballero, llegaron a la parte trasera del hospital, cerca de un pequeño estanque, un lugar que había quedado en el olvido por estar un poco alejado de los cuartos de los pacientes, pero que ofrecía una hermosa y tranquila vista. Anthony quedó maravillado al ver que su dulce esposa empezaba a preparar un "día de campo" solo para ellos dos en cuestión de minutos, tenía cerca de hora y media para comer, así que debían aprovecharla.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar mi príncipe? – Le dijo emocionada.

-Es muy bonito princesa, pero no tanto como tú. – Candy se sonrojó emocionada, adoraba sentirse así con cada halago que le hacía su marido.

-Aquí solía venir cuando quería pensar.

-¿Cuándo estabas triste? – Candy sonrió al ver la cara de ternura con la que la observaba.

-No, simplemente cuando Mary Jane me retaba y quería pensar si lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

-Entonces, por lo que me has dicho venías muy seguido. –Le dijo divertido.

-¡Anthony! – Gritó Candy divertida pero haciendo un puchero para que su rubio la mimara y la atendiera, para ella eso era divertido, amaba ver como la trataba, tan dulce, tan tierno, de una forma que sólo el podía hacerlo, la besó suavemente en la mejilla abrazándola por la espalda, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella disfrutando su contacto. – Anthony… - Volvió a decir, solo que ahora en un susurro que lo invitaba a explorar lo prohibido besando dulcemente el lóbulo de su oreja, pasando después por su cuello perdiéndose por un momento en esa maravillosa sensación que lo atrapaba una vez más.

-Te amo. – Le susurró al oído.

-¿Mucho? – Le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa, iniciado así ese juego del cual ya eran ambos partícipes.

-Mucho, mucho, mucho… - Le decía mientras repartía cortos besos por su cuello.

Candy adoraba escuchar su voz cuando le hablaba al oído, se transformaba en un sexy susurro que le hacía cerrar los ojos y centrarse en ella. Ambos rubios comenzaron a degustar lo preparado por ella, habiendo llevado un poco de pastel de chocolate como postre, ese no lo había preparado ella, sin embargo sabía que también era uno de los favoritos de su amado y definitivamente era el favorito de ella. Candy como todos los días se había esmerado en prepararle una deliciosa y sana comida, y con la práctica iba cometiendo menos errores, pero aún no horneaba un pastel por sí sola, aunque sabía hornear pan, los postres dulces era una costumbre comprarlos en su pastelería favorita, la cual estaba cerca de su domicilio.

Anthony la veía perdido en sus pensamientos disfrutando de la imagen que le ofrecía la hermosa rubia.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó.

-Nada, solo observo a mi esposa. – Le respondió enamorado. -¿Te molesta? –Candy negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Te ves hermosa. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y besándola, esto provocó ciertas cosquillas en la rubia, por lo visto el esfuerzo que había tenido en su arreglo personal no había sido en vano.

-Te amo mi príncipe. – Le dijo en un susurro.

-Yo te amo más princesa… los amo a los dos. – Dijo acercándose a su vientre luego de asegurarse que nadie los veía, se acercó a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, tratando de calmar un poco el fuego que lo quemaba dentro al estar junto a ella. - ¿Estás lista para mañana? – Preguntó un poco dudoso.

-Sí, he acomodado un poco de nuestra ropa, además solo serán dos días. – Anthony estaba serio. - ¿Tú no estás listo? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No es eso amor, pero no sé cómo nos recibirá Albert.

-Albert es una buena persona Anthony, es muy parecido a ti. –Anthony la vio con curiosidad. – Ambos son nobles y justos.

-Eso creía yo princesa, pero después de como reaccionó con lo de Griselda.

-No lo juzgues tan duro, tal vez solo tenía miedo, recuerda que el ser el patriarca de los Andrew no debe ser sencillo.

-Yo lo sé mi amor, por eso mismo hay que comprobar primero ambos lados.

-Tienes razón, pero ya mañana hablaremos con él y así podremos arreglar este asunto, recuerda que tú también te robaste a su hija… -Dijo Candy con cierto tono de coquetería que hizo que Anthony sonriera de la misma forma, tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura colocándose cuidadosamente encima de ella, emitiendo Candy un leve grito de sorpresa y emoción.

-Y lo volvería a hacer cien veces, si se presentara todo de la misma manera. – Le dijo cerca de sus labios antes de besarla, el beso era tierno y húmedo pero lleno de sentimientos queriéndose desbordar en ese preciso momento, pero la hora los volvía a la realidad dejando inconcluso tan romántico encuentro.

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea traerte el almuerzo. –Dijo Candy pícaramente.

-Te equivocas preciosa, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. – Le dijo dándole un último beso y levantándose para ayudarla a guardar todo. La ayudó a pedir un coche y estar seguro que llegaría a salvo a casa.

-Te veo un rato más mi princesa.

-Hasta más tarde amor.

-¡Te amo! – Dijo en un grito.

-¡Y yo a ti! – Respondió a la distancia.

Todo era oficial, la humilde enfermera era la novia de aquel guapo y distinguido médico, los que estaban presentes y habían escuchado todo se encargaron de esparcir el chisme por todo el hospital, llegando rápidamente a los oídos de la mal humorada Florencia Chapman, que aún no se le quietaba el enojo de su cabeza al haber sido ignorada por según ella una mujer tan insignificante.

Continuará…

Hola hermosas! cómo están? Muchísimas gracias por sus bendiciones para con mi familia, agradezco en el alma sus buenos deseos y espero Dios les regrese sus deseos multiplicados, espero que hayan pasado una excelente Navidad y que todo haya salido bien, gracias a Dios nosotros lo pasamos muy bien, tranquilos y juntos en familia que es lo importante celebrando el nacimiento de nuestro señor.

Cómo ven con este guerito...? sin ser coqueto llama la atención de las mujeres por donde camina, imagínense que lo conocieran en su trato y que él fuera coqueto! nombre! sería un peligro para la sociedad femenina jajajaja lo bueno que él no se preocupa mucho por las atenciones recibidas acostumbrado a eso desde pequeño y que la pecas siempre lo tiene cautivado... eso e algo innegable en ellos... Candy y su Anthony... muy cierto eso...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, yo me despido y espero sus comentarios así como los mensajes en privado, un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes que me leen a la distancia.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tome un poco prestados para hacer volar un poco mi imaginación y regalarles una historia creo yo diferente y espero entretenida, es una historia no apta para menores de edad y es sin fines de lucro, solamente lo hago por diversión y amor a Anthony...

Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XIX**

Nadie en el hospital sabía que Anthony estaba casado, pues los documentos que había ingresado tenían su estado civil marcado como soltero y así era cuando él llegó ahí, cambiando repentinamente todo en tan poco tiempo, ya era un hombre casado y próximo a ser padre. Por políticas del hospital todo tipo de joyas y pertenencias de valor tenía que ser dejadas en los casilleros de los estudiantes resguardadas bajo llave, es por eso que nadie se había percatado del anillo de casado del joven rubio, y aunque empezaba a hacer amistad con varios de sus compañeros aún no llegaban a ese nivel de confianza, o simplemente no le habían preguntado y los demás asumían que era soltero igual que la mayoría.

Anthony era ajeno al rumor que se esparció como pólvora el cual decía que era novio de la antigua enfermera del hospital, aunque eso a él no le molestaba al contario de haber sabido el nuevo chisme les hubiera sacado de su error al informarles que no era su novia, sino su esposa y futura la madre de sus hijos.

Florencia ya no se acercó en toda la tarde al rubio pero aún tenía el mal sabor de boca de su indiferencia ella que siempre era acosada por los hombres y pensaba que el rubio no sería la excepción ya se aburriría de esa simple enfermera que aunque bonita no tenía una profesión como la de ella y eso le daba una gran ventaja, él se enfadaría de ella y ella estaría ahí presente todo el tiempo. Florencia no sabía que el amor de esos dos era mucho más grande que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y que estaba unido desde hacía años atrás, que ni el tiempo ni la muerte los había podido separar mucho menos personas tan pequeñas como lo era ella para el guapo joven.

David había pasado toda la semana estudiando por las tardes junto a su padre, después de trabajar en el jardín de los Andrew tomaba camino para encontrarse con Harold y adentrarse a su inmensa biblioteca para sumergirse al mundo de los libros, estaba muy emocionado por estar cumpliendo uno de sus mayores sueños. La semana para él había sido bastante corta y mentiría si dijera que no la había disfrutado.

-David. – Dijo su padre poniendo una mirada seria al voltear a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó confundido.

-¿Crees que ya podría hablar con Dorothy? – David lo observó estudiando sus facciones, las cuales reflejaban miedo e incertidumbre.

-¿Estás preparado para hacerlo?

-Aquí la pregunta no es si yo estoy preparado, sino si ella está preparada.

-Dorothy es una gran mujer papá, es como mi madre y tiene el carácter fuerte y explosivo también, pero para que eso suceda tiene que pasar algo exageradamente grande, es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar. ¿Ya has hablado con el señor William?

-Con William no hay ningún problema es solo que no sé si por el embarazo de tu hermana ella vaya a tener complicaciones.

-Eso tendría que verse y hablarse con un médico, además ella sabe de ti, no es como si fueras a decirle las cosas de golpe.

Albert ingresaba al cuarto de Dorothy para saber cómo había amanecido.

-Muy buenos días amor. –Dijo tímidamente.

-Buenos días. – Contestó completamente ruborizada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, el médico dice que pronto podré levantarme y hacer mi vida normal.

-Te equivocas. – Dijo Albert muy serio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Porque me gustaría que tu vida fuera ahora a mi lado, siendo mi compañera de vida, mi esposa, la dueña de esta casa. –Dijo enamorado. -¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo lo más pronto posible?- Preguntaba esperanzado de escuchar un sí por respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ilusionada. -¿No te arrepentirás el día de mañana? Yo no soy nadie importante.

-Estoy seguro, te amo y para mi eres la mujer más importante del mundo al igual que nuestro hijo.

-Está bien. – Dijo Dorothy. Albert emocionado besó dulcemente sus labios disfrutando el dulce sabor de sus besos que hacía tiempo no disfrutaban. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso y a medida que pasaba más tiempo se hacía más necesitado. Albert comenzó a detenerse poco a poco porque sabía que no podía seguir adelante, tenía que esperar un poco más antes de entrar nuevamente en la vida de Dorothy.

-Amor, Harold me ha preguntado si sería posible hablar contigo.

-¿Harold? – preguntó ansiosa, Albert asintió.

-Verás, como ya sabes ya habló con David y ellos al parecer están conviviendo todas las tardes, pero…

-Está bien… -Dijo Dorothy sin dejarlo continuar, ella también ansiaba conocer a la persona que la había concebido.

-¿Estás segura amor? No es que tengas que sentirte obligada a hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Albert, también yo ansío conocerlo, además ya me siento bien. –Albert asintió más tranquilo.

-Entonces hablaré con el doctor para que venga a verte.- Dorothy asintió y se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, no se sentía nerviosa sabía que era primero la salud de su hijo y eso hacía que lo antepusiera a todo, inclusive antes que el mismísimo Albert.

El doctor entraba a su habitación y Rosie se quedaba junto a ella, ahora era su dama de compañía aunque a Dorothy no le agradaba mucho tener a una, sabía bien que era el trabajo de ella y tenía que aceptarlo o la despedirían y ella no quería eso, recordó el día que ella le había pedido a Candy que la llamara cuando la necesitara, sin importar la hora que fuera.

-Sra. Andrew.- Le dijo el doctor amablemente sorprendiendo nuevamente a Dorothy. – Usted está perfectamente bien, ya puede levantarse de esta cama, claro está sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y procure no bajar y subir escaleras salvo lo necesario. – Dijo el médico dirigiéndose tanto a Dorothy y corroborándolo con Rosie, para que no hubiera algún mal entendido.

Albert entró un rato después cuando le fue indicado que podía pasar.

-¿Cómo la encuentra doctor?

-Su esposa se encuentra en perfectas condiciones Sr. William. - Dijo el médico, Dorothy estaba atenta a las palabras del médico, le gustaba que la llamara "su esposa" y observaba que Albert estaba igual de complacido.

-Muchas gracias Doctor ¿Cree que pueda recibir visitas?

-No veo por qué no, simplemente tiene que tomar las cosas con calma, no altearse y evitar lo más posible las escaleras. – Dijo el viejo matasanos.

Albert lo acompañó a la puerta indicándole a Rosie que lo llevara abajo donde Miles le pagaría por sus servicios.

-¿Ves que ya estoy mejor? – Albert asintió.

-Lo cual me alegra mucho. – Dijo sonriendo, pero después su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confusa.

-Amor, Harold ha estado preguntando si puede hablar contigo. – Dorothy se quedó un rato en silencio. -No te preocupes, si no quieres hacerlo podemos decirle y dejarlo para después.

-No te preocupes amor, si quieres puedo recibirlo mañana. – Albert se quedó muy serio acercándose más a Dorothy.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – Dorothy lo miró con picardía imaginando a que se refería, hasta a ella se le había hecho extraño llamarlo así, pero se sentía cómodo con ello.

-Que si quieres puedo recibirlo mañana… - Dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Eso no… - Le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios lentamente con su pulgar y Dorothy cerraba sus ojos esperando impaciente ese contacto.

-Amor… - dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Dilo otra vez por favor… - Dijo Albert con una voz apenas audible, pero al estar tan cerca de su rostro ella lo escuchaba perfectamente.

-Amor… - Volvió a decir Dorothy de la misma manera que Albert y este atrapó sus labios con suma pasión, besándolos con desespero y ternura a la vez haciendo de ese beso uno cálido y húmedo, en el cual ambos se entregaban la vida uno al otro.

-Te amo Dorothy. – Le decía entre besos cortos para jalar aire y evitar separarse aún. Ambos se amaban, pero sabían que aún no podían hacer nada aunque lo desearan desesperadamente, así que solo se refugiaban en sus bocas y en las caricias que podían hacerse mientras se mantenían en contacto, acariciando Albert la anatomía femenina deleitándose con su firmeza.

Tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo ese momento apasionado que se había formado, pero que ambos agradecieron ya que estaban a punto de desobedecer al médico y comenzarían la danza que sus cuerpos comenzaban a demandar.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó Albert con poco aire, controlando su respiración y tratando de serenarse.

-Sr. William, la tía abuela lo espera en el despacho.

-En seguida voy… - Contestó más tranquilo, pero su rostro seguía sonrojado y sus manos seguían en un lugar poco apropiado. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo para despedirse de su amada, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa, la cual el interpretó muy bien.

-Vuelvo un rato más amor…

-Aquí te espero… amor… - Volvió a decir y Albert la besó de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación lentamente, no quería irse, quería decirle que ya estaba casi todo listo para la boda, que solo faltaba arreglar lo de la boda civil y era porque la tía abuela y el Sr. Simmons le advertían que tenía que casarse como Dorothy Simmons, no como Dorothy Jones, cosa que a él no le importaba era la misma persona, pero diferente apellido y a él eso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, aunque sí le incomodaba que fuera aquel hombre quien había tratado de mancillar a su futura esposa el portador de aquel apellido.

Entró al despacho tranquilamente y una Elroy muy sonriente lo esperaba en el enorme sillón frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede tía?

-Ya está todo listo William.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A los papeles de la boda civil. – Dijo animada.

-Tía aún no he podido hablarlo con Dorothy.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? – Albert no podía decir que se había "distraído" un poco en la charla, así que solo pudo decir.

-Tengo miedo que crea que no es suficiente para mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Dorothy tiene derecho al apellido de su padre.

-Tía no me vengas con eso, sabes bien que lo haces por el apellido, así no me casaré con cualquiera.

-Tienes algo de razón Albert, para mi es importante los nombres y apellidos y no niego que prefiero que ella sea una Simmons y no una Jones, pero también es algo a lo que ella tiene derecho y no puede rechazarlo.

-A ella no le importa el dinero.

-No hablo del dinero Albert, hablo del apellido el llevarlo no implica que aceptará el dinero de Harold.

-¿Y no es eso lo que busca tía?

-Por favor Albert, a mi edad el dinero no es tan importante, sin embargo tengo que admitir que el apellido si lo es. – Albert la miró inconforme. – Pero quiero que sepas que están listos los papeles como Dorothy Simmons y como Dorothy Jones. – Dijo señalando ambas carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio. - ahora es cuestión de que Dorothy decida. – Albert sonrió un poco más tranquilo, así Dorothy no pensaría que la estaban obligando, lo que Albert ignoraba es que la vieja Elroy había decidido hablar con Dorothy acerca de este asunto y convencerla que era lo más apropiado aceptar el apellido Simmons, ya que con eso beneficiaría a William Albert Andrew.

Candy y Anthony viajaban en compañía de los Cornwell, quienes muy animadamente habían ido a recogerlos, estaban tan entusiasmados de ir a Lakewood ya que sus actividades en el corporativo eran exhaustivas y casi no tenían tiempo de nada, ni de ver a sus novias, ni a sus primos, eso les frustraba, pero al saber que tanto Annie como Patty viajarían a Lakewood al ponerse de acuerdo los hacía enfocarse al fin de semana relajado junto a cada una de sus damiselas, la vida de adulto era dura definitivamente, era mejor cuando los cuatro eran unos críos que se la pasaban haciendo travesuras y montando a caballo, conforme crecían la vida se complicaba, pero aun así lo disfrutaban porque ahora tenían a sus novias junto a ellos, ya no solo Anthony tenía a su lado a Candy, sino que ellos también tenían a su lado a su compañera de vida, aunque ambas eran más miedosas y tímidas que la pecosa que siempre los animó a descubrir más su lado intrépido y de aventura.

Ambos chicos Cornwell iban perdidos en sus memorias pensando en lo diferente que era su vida ahora, con más responsabilidades y problemas, pero el pensar llegar a su hogar tranquilo y amoroso los llenaba de ilusión era algo que deseaban y más desde que sus primos se habían casado y veían como Candy recibía a Anthony todos los días, con ese inmenso amor que se profesaban, lo mimaba y atendía con infinita devoción y por las mañanas lo despedía de la misma forma ¿Quién no querría estar casado? Ese par les hacía ver lo fácil y maravilloso que era y para más recompensa pasar toda la noche abrazado al tibio cuerpo de su esposa, vaya si eran felices ese par, y ellos, ellos deseaban ser mínimo la mitad de felices que eran ellos.

Candy se había dormido en el regazo de Anthony, quien la miraba con ternura y peinaba sus rizos con delicadeza para no despertarla.

-Veo que alguien no durmió bien. –Dijo Archie.

-Creo que no la dejas dormir Anthony. – Dijo Stear al momento que ambos soltaban las risas sin ser muy escandalosos para no despertar a la rubia, aunque pensándola bien, no era tan fácil despertarla.

-Candy y yo nos desvelamos arreglando lo necesario para el viaje, pero con el embarazo ella está más dormilona que de costumbre, así que la dejo dormir porque ella se rehúsa a hacerlo estando en casa. –Decía con amor y admiración hacía aquella joven que ahora era su responsabilidad, la amaba infinitamente y quería lo mejor para ella.

-Anthony ¿Y los antojos? –Preguntaron ambos.

-Aún no se han presentado, por lo menos no me ha dicho que algo se le antoje. – Pensó el rubio recordando que el día de ayer había llegado con más dulces de lo normal para el postre lo que le hizo suponer que tal vez pronto empezaría con esa fase del embarazo. – Pero no importa, ella tiene a su príncipe que será capaz de cumplir cada capricho que se le ocurra. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Sabes Anthony? – Dijo Stear. – Me alegra mucho verlos así, tan felices se merecen esta felicidad. – Dijo con una sincera sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras Archie asentía estando de acuerdo con ello, igual de feliz que Stear.

-Gracias hermanos, la verdad es que estar con Candy es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no podremos recuperar los años perdidos, pero sabremos aprovechar juntos todos los que vienen.

-Lo sabemos Anthony, igual nosotros no podemos recuperar tu ausencia en nuestras vidas, sin embargo aquí nos tienes hermano. – Dijo Archie muy seguro de sus palabras.

El resto del camino hablaron de sus recuerdos de la niñez así como de anécdotas que vivieron juntos y que amaban recordar, los años que pasaron juntos de niños habían sido de los mejores y amaban recordar eso, pero los tres llegaron a la misma conclusión los mejores años fueron cuando Candy había llegado a sus vidas, sobre todo para Anthony quien se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y a diferencia de sus primos nunca pudo sacarla de su corazón.

El viaje pareció demasiado corto para Candy quien la pasó dormida casi todo el camino, al despertar se encontró en los brazos fuertes de su príncipe y con la mirada azulada que la observaba detenidamente, ocasionándole un fuerte sonrojo, pensando en la mala posición que tenía al dormir.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo entre apenada y asombrada.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Pudiste descansar?

-Sí. – Contestó aún sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

-Nada, es solo que yo me he dormido todo el camino, lo siento. – Dijo sinceramente avergonzada y bajando la voz al decirlo.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, necesitan descansar los dos Candy. – Dijo Stear.

-Así es amor, necesito que estés fuerte para nuestro hijo. –Candy asintió más tranquila observando el camino ya conocido por ella cerca de lago.

-Stear. – Volvió a decir Candy.

-Dime Candy.

-Ten cuidado con el lago. –Dijo risueña, no podía evitarlo era un lugar que le traía viejos recuerdos y era uno de sus favoritos.

-¡Oh vamos Candy! ¡Sólo pasó una vez! – Repitió Stear de nueva cuenta. – Los demás chicos estallaban entre risas, mientras que Stear se quejaba cual niño pequeño por la burla de su hermano y sus primos.

Cuando llegaron al portal y las puertas fueron abiertas, Candy recordó la primera vez que había entrado por ese sendero "_cuantos años han pasado… y ahora estoy con mi príncipe y pronto seremos padres…"_ pensaba Candy emocionada. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Anthony quien la recibió gustoso y se deleitó con la calidez de su cuerpo, era reconfortante tenerla junto a él.

El coche por fin se detuvo y los hermanos bajaron del mismo para estirar sus piernas y descansar de tanto brincoteo que habían dado por ese camino pedregoso. Anthony ayudó a Candy quien agradecía que estuviera dormida y así no haber sentido tanto movimiento en las posaderas como lo habían sentido los tres caballeros. Anthony se estiró un poco después de ayudar a Candy y la tomó de la mano para ingresar a la mansión, la cual estaba bastante solitaria, lo que daba a entender que nadie esperaba su llegada. Miles abrió el enorme portón de madera de cedro que adornaba la mansión al escuchar la campana de la entrada, le habían avisado los mozos de la entrada que habían llegado los señoritos de la casa, junto con el señor y la señora Brower.

-Jóvenes, Sr. Y Sra. Brower, sean bienvenidos. – Dijo el viejo mayordomo con solemnidad.

-Muchas gracias, Miles – Dijeron los jóvenes Cornwell y el matrimonio Brower reaccionó con una amable y cálida sonrisa hacia el fiel mayordomo de los Andrew, quien ya los reconocía no como los jóvenes Andrew, sino como el señor y la señora Brower, así que ya todos estaban avisados que ellos estaban casados. Un poco perceptible llamado de estómago de Candy alertó al mayordomo que posiblemente la joven señora tendría hambre, cosa que avergonzó a Candy, pero el mayordomo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y los dirigió al comedor.

-El viaje debió se agotador ¿Gustan pasar al comedor? En un momento se les servirá el desayuno. –Candy agradeció con la mirada al mayordomo, quien le sonrió amablemente dispuesto a retirarse para alimentar a los jóvenes.

-Miles. – Preguntó Anthony. - ¿Dónde están todos?

-El señor William está con la señora Dorothy y la señora Andrew se encuentra en el despacho con el señor Simmons.

-Muchas gracias, Miles. – Miles había considerado más importante alimentar a sus jóvenes patrones y mandar avisar a Albert y a la tía abuela con las mucamas, pero al ver que preguntaban por los demás preguntó si era otra la orden.

-¿Gusta que avise primero a los señores?

-No, Miles, no te preocupes, te agradeceríamos primero el desayuno, mi esposa tiene que alimentarse bien. – El mayordomo se retiró sutilmente, Candy había desayunado muy temprano porque sabía que no podía mal pasarse, pero no se imaginó que le daría tanta hambre al llegar, así que como nota mental, debía viajar con algo de fruta a la mano para el regreso.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron nuevamente al salón, Albert seguía con Dorothy y la tía abuela salía del despacho junto a un señor alto ya entrado en años quien le tomaba la mano muy galantemente a la matriarca de los Andrew, cosa que los sorprendió bastante, al notar como el caballero descrito besaba la vieja mano de su tía abuela.

-Elroy un placer verte, como siempre, te veré después. – Dijo amablemente mientras la tía Elroy sonreía correspondiendo al galanteo del caballero sin percatarse aún que era observada por cuatro pares de ojos que veían la escena de lo más sorprendidos, no atreviéndose a interrumpir dicho ambiente que se había formado entre el par de adultos.

-¡Niños! – Elroy fue la primera en percatarse de que estaban siendo observados, rompiendo así la burbuja que se había formado entre ellos al ser sorprendidos infraganti.

-¡Tía abuela!- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono, que al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron por haber sido sorprendidos.

-Harold. – Dijo un poco nerviosa pero aun sin olvidar sus buenas costumbres. –Quiero que conozcas a mis sobrinos, Anthony Brower hijo de mi querida Rosemary y su esposa Candis Brower, hija de William, los jóvenes Alistear y Archivald Cornwell, hijos de mi sobrina Samantha Andrew.

-Así que Anthony es el hijo de la bella Rosemary ¡Qué curioso!

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Elroy, mientras los chicos saludaban cortésmente al señor Simmons. – Niños, él es el señor Harold Simmons, un viejo amigo de su abuelo William y de la familia. ¿Qué es lo que te parece curioso Harold?

-Anthony es el vivo retrato de William y su abuelo y Candy se parece mucho a Rosemary "_salvo por las pecas" –_Pensó Harold.

-Efectivamente Anthony es muy parecido físicamente a Albert, pero Candy… - No atreviéndose a decir la verdad.

-Yo soy adoptada por el Sr. William Albert Andrew, Sr. Simmons. – Dijo Candy sin sentir pena o vergüenza por lo dicho.

-¿Adoptada? ¡Vaya! Que gran corazón el de William, ya decía yo que era muy joven para ser tu padre. – Candy y Anthony sonrieron junto con los demás.

-¿Y ustedes son hijos de la pequeña Sammy? Tiene sentido esos ojos no pueden ser más que de esa pequeña aventurera ¿Qué ha sido de ella? – Preguntó inocentemente.

-Viajando. –Comentaron ambos jóvenes.

-Cómo lo imaginé. –Comentó Harold. – Siempre fue una muchachita muy inquieta y yo le decía a su abuelo que sería una mujer que difícilmente se quedaría en un solo lugar.

-Si, al igual nuestro padre. – Dijo Archie quien era el que más le afectaba todavía esos eternos viajes.

-Espero tener pronto el honor de saludarla personalmente.

-Eso esperamos todos. – Dijo ahora Stear, carraspeando rápidamente la tía abuela para cambiar la plática.

-Por cierto niños, Harold ha venido a conocer a su hija.

-¿Hija? – Dijeron todos mirándose confundidos.

-Así es, Harold es el padre biológico de Dorothy y David.

-¡Su padre! – Casi gritó Candy sorprendida y emocionada de lo que escuchaba, mientras los tres chicos observaban al elegante caballero, preguntándose ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si tanto Dorothy como David eran dos personas humildes y sencillas y saltaba a la vista que el caballero no lo era.

-Disculpe Sr. Simmons. – Dijo Anthony. – Disculpe mi asombro, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Muchacho, los jóvenes de antes también nos equivocábamos y yo tuve un error muy grave al no reconocer a mis hijos ante la sociedad y hoy… hoy estoy pagando mis errores. David ya me ha aceptado como padre, más sin embargo no acepta mi apellido, solo me falta hablar con Dorothy, pero en su estado no es muy conveniente.

-¿Su estado? ¿Dorothy sigue mal? – Preguntó Anthony, quien pensaba que ya se encontraría mucho mejor.

-No Anthony, Candy tranquilícense, el médico vino a verla y ya la autorizó a levantarse, solo que tendrá que evitar las escaleras. ¿Sabes Harold? Anthony está estudiando para médico y fue el primero que advirtió sobre la condición de Dorothy.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó el mayor esperanzado, Anthony asintió con una sonrisa. - ¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella muchacho?

-Tengo que valorarla Sr. Simmons para poder dar un diagnóstico, Candy mi esposa es enfermera y ella me podría asistir en caso de ser necesario.

-¿Enfermera? ¡Vaya! Los Andrew han cambiado mucho. – Dijo Harold indescriptiblemente Elroy sintió orgullo ante sus palabras.- ¿Cuándo puedes valorarla muchacho? – Preguntó emocionado.

-¿Si gusta puedo hacerlo ahora mismo? – La tía abuela sonrió agradecida, ella era la más interesada en que hablaran para que Dorothy aceptara llevar el apellido Simmons.

-Por favor. – Dijo con tono de súplica.

-Tía abuela ¿Cree que Albert se oponga? – Preguntó Candy temerosa, aún no lo veían a él ni arreglaban el asunto que los había llevado a Lakewood, no sabía si era apropiado hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Candy, William también espera que Dorothy se recupere pronto para que hable con Harold.

-Nosotros esperaremos aquí Anthony. – Dijo Stear al ver que Anthony los veía como si no estuviera seguro de dejarlos, Anthony asintió y tomando de la mano a Candy se dirigieron a las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Candy y Anthony avanzaban seguros por el corredor, pero Candy tenía cierto temor de encontrarse con Albert, a pesar de no arrepentirse de haberse casado con Anthony, si le causaba pena la situación en la que se habían presentado las cosas. Anthony vio la indecisión de Candy en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien preciosa?

-Me siento nerviosa, Anthony.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, además no creo que Albert se oponga a que revisemos a Dorothy. – Candy asintió más tranquila, llamaron a la puerta delicadamente.

-Adelante. – Contestó Albert.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Anthony seguro de sí mismo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Candy un poco avergonzada.

-¡Candy! ¡Joven Anthony! – Dijo Dorothy emocionada y feliz de ver a ambos rubios. Ya le habían dicho que se habían casado y estaba feliz de verlos así, juntos y felices, fijando rápidamente sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

-Buenos días – Contestó Albert un poco serio y no atreviéndose a ver directamente a Anthony a los ojos, cosa que él notó inmediatamente acercándose a Albert para extenderle la mano afectuosamente y darle a entender que todo estaba olvidado, al ver que Albert se sentía apenado. Albert extendió su mano de forma de saludo y Anthony lo atrajo hacía él para abrazarlo.

-Buenos días tío. – Le dijo mientras se abrazaba cálidamente a ese hombre que de niño había admirado bastante, Albert al escuchar que nuevamente lo llamaba tío sentía que la opresión en su pecho disminuía. Candy y Dorothy veían ambas la escena con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que tanto tío y sobrino hacían las paces, aún tenían que hablar pero sabían que su amor y afecto era más fuerte.

Continuara…

Bueno hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí, muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí y seguir acompañándome en esta historia ya vamos muy avanzados y pronto llegaremos al final, para continuar con una nueva historia… bueno si quieren, es más si ponen un comentario de cada país que leen les pongo el primer y segundo capítulo,… jejejeje vamos a ver si se puede jajajaja.

Como saben los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para hacer mi propia historia con final feliz. Espero la disfruten, no es apta para menores de edad.

Me adelanto para desearles un muy feliz año 2020, espero que el año que viene sea mucho mejor que el que está por terminar y que en nuestros hogares las cosas sean mucho mejor, que tengan salud sobre todo y lo necesario para salir adelante junto a los suyos, que las escritoras de Anthonyfic aumenten su imaginación y nos regales más maravillosas historias de este hermoso personaje tan perfecto y bondadoso, para deleitar nuestra imaginación al recrear en nuestra mente situaciones entre los rubios jejeje Les mando un afectuoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes desde la distancia que les llegue a cada rincón del país del cual estén leyendo.

Un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes!


	20. Chapter 20

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XX**

-Albert. – Dijo Candy acercándose al par de rubios abrazándolos a ambos mientras ellos la cobijaban junto a su regazo.

-Hijos. – Dijo Albert. – Yo lo siento. – Trató de hablar.

-No es el momento tío. – Dijo Anthony. – No te preocupes, también nosotros debemos hablar contigo, pero primero venimos a ver a esta paciente. – Dijo volteando a ver a Dorothy.

-Joven Anthony, yo me siento de maravilla y más ahora que ustedes están aquí y juntos. – Dijo feliz.

-Dorothy, ahora eres mi tía, y no me gusta que me digas joven Anthony, soy Anthony nada más. – Dijo amablemente y Dorothy se sintió apenada.

-Está bien Anthony. – Dijo más tranquila.

-Dorothy ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Candy acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos.

-Mucho mejor Candy. – Dijo tranquilamente correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Yo los voy a dejar un momento, para que puedan revisar a mi esposa. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Tu esposa? – Preguntó Candy asombrada y gustosa de escuchar aquel comentario.

-Pronto lo será pequeña. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose con la mano, mientras se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – Dijo Candy emocionada al ver a Dorothy a los ojos y ver lo emocionada que también se encontraba. -¡Vas a ser mi mamá! – Le dijo entre risas, mientras Dorothy ponía cara de asombro, pero aceptando que era verdad. Anthony se reía por ver al par de jóvenes platicar con tanta familiaridad, le gustaba ver a su pecosa acompañada, muy diferente a saberla sola en el departamento, sabía que era feliz pero aun así le afligía tener que dejarla casi todo el día sola a causa de sus estudios.

-Bien Dorothy, vamos a revisarte.

-Los ha mandado el Sr. Simmons ¿Verdad? – Preguntó ante el asombro de Anthony, asintiendo ambos. – Lo sabía.

-Dorothy… - Dijo Candy.

-Tranquila Candy, yo he aceptado hablar con él de eso hablábamos Albert y yo. – Candy la miró más tranquila. – He aceptado hablar con él, creo que ya es tiempo de que lo haga.

-¿Estás segura Dorothy?

-Sí, Candy él es mi padre y debo darle la oportunidad de hablar. David ya habló con él, más sin embargo no se ha animado a decírmelo, como que está un poco aturdido aún con todo esto.

A pesar de que Dorothy decía estar bien, Anthony procedió a hacer la revisión de rutina para estar más tranquilo y poder dar un diagnóstico favorecedor a todo lo que sucedía.

-Efectivamente Dorothy. – Dijo Anthony. – Estás mucho mejor, me alegro por ello.

-Lo ve joven Anthony. – Dijo feliz Dorothy, pero sintiendo la mirada de desaprobación de Anthony. – Quiero decir Anthony. – Dijo tímidamente mientras él y Candy reían tranquilamente, le iba a costar hablarles a los Andrew con tanta familiaridad, en cambio con Candy era como si hablara con una hermana.

-Bien Dorothy, entonces será cuestión de que decidas cuándo quieres hablar con tu padre.

-Dorothy ¡Que emoción! ¡Conocerás a tu padre! –Dijo Candy muy emocionada.

-Lo sé Candy. – Dijo Dorothy simplemente, también sentía emoción pero a la vez sentía miedo y nervios de hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo quieres hablar con él?

-Tengo que preguntarle a Albert.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando tú elijas Dorothy, esa es tú decisión únicamente. – Dijo Anthony seguro de que ella estaba bien e infundiéndole confianza para que se animara a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Anthony bajaba con Candy de la mano iban hablando sobre el cambio de la vida de Dorothy, y les emocionada por fin verla tan feliz, ellos la estimaban y al saber que sufría por el patriarca los había hecho infelices por ella también.

-Amor, voy a hablar con Albert, creo que ya llegó el momento de hacerlo. – Le dijo seguro.

-Lo sé amor ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Preferiría hablar primero con él y después puedes entrar conmigo ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien. – Le dijo sonriente y segura de que su esposo sabría llevar la conversación por un buen camino.

Se dirigió al despacho con pasos firmes y seguros, no había resentimiento de su parte y sabía que tampoco por parte de su tío, pero aun así debían aclarar ciertas cosas.

-¿Puedo pasar tío William? – Preguntó tocando la puerta del despacho al mismo tiempo.

-Adelante. – Dijo simplemente animándolo con una sonrisa. – Toma asiento Anthony por favor. – Le dijo advirtiendo Anthony que quería tomar la palabra él primero.

-Antes de que comiences tío, quiero hablar yo primero si no te importa. – Dijo seguro.

-En absoluto. – Dijo Albert. – Te escucho.

-Tío quiero que sepas que amo a Candy por sobre todas las cosas y que en todos estos años, nunca le falté ni una sola vez, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. – Albert iba a decir algo, pero Anthony no se lo permitió. – El saber que ella vivía devolvió a mi vida las ganas de salir adelante. Y al tenerla a mi lado despertó en mí sentimientos y necesidades nuevas que nunca había experimentado. – Albert lo comprendió fácilmente, pero se sentía incómodo ante tal revelación. – Es verdad que no supe controlarlos y esto ocasionó que faltara a mi palabra como caballero, pero puedo asegurarte que nunca había hecho esto con ninguna mujer, si bien no me arrepiento de ello, no me siento orgulloso por haberte ofendido en tu honor. Cuando me acusaste de ser el padre del hijo de Daniela, yo no sabía qué me iba a convertir en padre y aun así defendí mi amor por Candy con todo mi corazón, juré por mi madre que nada ni nadie volvería a separarme de ella y mucho menos por otra mentira.

-Anthony yo también quiero disculparme por ello. – Dijo Albert apenado.

-Déjame continuar, por favor tío. Sé que tú no me conoces, sé qué hace tiempo dejamos de tener una relación fraterna y que las dudas de uno hacia otro son normales, sin embargo al saber tu situación con Dorothy yo te defendí ante todos. Más que la mentira en la que te involucraron, me dolió la duda que tuviste hacia mí. Pero después de analizar la situación todos estos días he comprendido que estabas en todo tu derecho de dudar de mí, yo para ti, solo soy un desconocido, el cual tienes que conocer para darte cuenta de que soy un hombre fiel, sincero y honesto, con principios.

-Anthony…

-Tío, quiero que me disculpes por haberme casado cono Candy sin tu consentimiento, espero que entiendas que si lo hice de ese modo fue para proteger su honra, ella no merece sufrir más, merece ser feliz. – Decía haciendo una breve pausa para continuar diciendo lo que su corazón sentía. – Un día yo te pedí permiso para cortejarla, me diste tu permiso para comprometerme con ella y ahora necesito tu permiso para casarme con ella. Sé que ya estamos casados, pero el tener tu permiso es muy importante para mí y también para ella.

-Gracias Anthony, gracias porque a pesar de cómo te traté aún puedo contar con tu respeto. – Decía Albert conmovido por las palabras de su sobrino. – Yo también quiero disculparme por haber siquiera dudado de ti, no tengo palabras para excusarme, solo te pido mil disculpas. – Decía exponiendo sus sentimientos.

Ambos rubios se dieron un brazo con mucho cariño, Albert estaba muy emocionado y una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

-Vamos tío, esto es motivo para festejar.

-Tienes razón Anthony ¡Hay que festejar!

Organizaron una cena, en donde invitaron al Señor Simmons, a su hijo y a las novias de los Cornwell, todo en un ambiente agradable y familiar.

Candy estaba feliz de que por fin hubieran hablado Anthony y Albert, los dos hombres más importantes en su vida.

Anthony la estrechaba en brazos mientras aspiraba su delicado aroma.

-¡Eres hermosa! – Le decía con amor.

-Lo sé. –Le contestaba coqueta Candy.

-¿Lo sabes? – Preguntaba coqueto siguiéndole el juego, Candy reía y corría un poco dejándose alcanzar rápidamente para terminar en la cama haciéndole cosquillas, lo hacía con sumo cuidado para no dañar a su bebé. Candy lo veía enamorada, se le hacía maravilloso estar con alguien como él, creía que no se merecía a un ser tan perfecto y no solo se refería a lo físico, sino a su nobleza, había pedido disculpas a su tío a pesar de haber sido ofendido primero y eso no lo hacía cualquiera. Su risa cesó de pronto y sus ojos lo miraron distinto, la chispa de la risa cambio por la de deseo acariciándole el rostro.

-¡Te amo! – Le dijo al oído haciendo que la piel de Anthony se erizara por completo.

-Lo sé mi vida, y yo te amo a ti. – Le dijo cerca de sus labios, atrapándolos en un tierno y apasionado beso, incrementando poco a poco las caricia que demostraban lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban. No tenían tiempo de culminar su acto de amor, los esperaban para la cena, pero si podían demostrarse lo mucho que se necesitaban y después de la cena él volvería a disfrutar de su amada.

-Te necesito. – Decía Candy seductoramente.

-Y yo te necesito a ti. – Decía deslizando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, trazando un camino que tenían grabado, más no por eso era menos satisfactorio. Se rindieron ante la necesidad de uno por el otro, cuando Candy decidió abrazarlo por la cintura incrementando el fuego en el rubio, demostrándole una vez más lo que era capaz de hacer con un simple movimiento de su parte.

-Creo que llegaremos tarde a la cena. – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa, disfrutando cada acción que lo llevaba al delirio. Candy se dejaba desnudar lentamente, iniciando ella el mismo trabajo con él, disfrutando su cuerpo al tacto con su piel, era tan firme y suave, simplemente con tocarlo directamente encendía e incrementaba la necesidad por él. Por fin habían terminado la tarea de descubrir sus cuerpos y Anthony se deleitaba una vez más con los atributos físicos de su esposa. La amaba y amaba cada una de sus expresiones cuando le hacía el amor. Candy cerraba sus ojos llenándose de sensaciones provocadas por los labios de su amado, quien la recorría por completo marcándola una vez más como de su propiedad. Candy ansiaba ya que se uniera a ella acercando su intimidad a él, para que entendiera que estaba lista para recibirlo. Anthony besaba su vientre con dulzura y amor hablándole cosas bonitas a ese pequeño fruto de su amor. Cualquiera diría que le solicitaba permiso para invadir su morada, Candy lo jalaba hacia ella besándolo tiernamente para que se colocara en posición sobre ella, preparando el camino para iniciar su baile favorito. Anthony se dejaba querer y por fin ella lo recibía dentro moviendo su cuerpo que reflejaba el éxtasis en el cual se encontraba, pronto el vaivén de sus cuerpos comenzaron el movimiento erótico disfrutándose mutuamente. Candy se aferraba al cuerpo de Anthony y Anthony se aferraba al de ella, terminando ambos en un sinfín de sensaciones, abandonándose a esa maravillosa culminación de placer que ambos recién había descubierto y los tenía atrapados uno en el otro.

A pesar de la tranquilidad en la que habían caído sus cuerpos, se arreglaron rápidamente para poder bajar a la dichosa cena, disculpándose ante todos por la tardanza, diciendo Candy que se sentía cansada por el viaje, todos la entendieron, menos los Cornwell que solo con verlos a ambos las miradas que intercambiaban, sabían perfectamente el motivo de su retraso, definitivamente es par los conocía muy bien, eran tan transparentes en su forma de ser que eran obvios ante sus ojos. Ambos primos fueron discretos ante tal descubrimiento, ya quisieran estar ambos en los zapatos del rubio y poder así tranquilizar sus ansias que iban en aumento.

El señor Simmons seguía impresionado con Dorothy, el parecido de aquella muchacha era impresionante con el de su madre, le parecía estar viendo en vivo aquel retrato que se alojaba en las paredes de su mansión. Era como volver a verla en vida y eso le alegraba el alma.

-Dorothy. – Decía emocionado. – buenas noches. – Besaba su mano caballerosamente, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-Buenas noches, Señor Simmons. – Contestaba con una reverencia, a pesar de haber sido una dama de compañía tenía el comportamiento de una noble, lo había aprendido muy bien ahí con los Andrew y de su madre, que nunca supo por qué pero siempre los instruía a ambos en su comportamiento, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Adelante. – Dijo Albert dejando al señor Simmons con las ganas de abrazar a Dorothy y continuar con la charla, pero esa noche no era la indicada, ya habría tiempo para ello. –Pasemos al comedor. – Dijo el anfitrión. Ya sentados cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, Albert levantó la copa explicando los diferentes motivos para realizar dicha cena, anunciando a todos que había arreglado sus diferencias con Anthony y que uno de los festejos era celebrar la boda de ambos rubios, poniendo la mansión de Chicago a su entera disposición para que vivieran más cómodamente.

-Por Candy y por Anthony.

-¡Salud! – Dijeron al unísono, todos.

Brindaron por las próximas bodas en puerta, la de Allistear y la de Archivald con las señoritas Patricia O'Brian y Annie Britter, quienes se sonrojaron porque no esperaban semejante celebración, ellas estaban felices de por fin realizar su sueño y convertirse en la Sra. Cornwell.

-Por Allistear y Patricia.

-Por Archivald y Annie.

-¡Salud!

En eso Anthony tomó la palabra ante el asombro de todos, ya que solo el patriarca podía ceder la palabra.

-Familia hemos brindado por las futuras bodas de mis primos, hemos brindado por la felicidad de mi princesa y la mía, pero aún falta algo por qué brindar. – Todos comprendieron a lo que se refería Anthony. – Quiero brindar por la boda más próxima, creo yo. – Dijo mirando a su tío, quien lo miró sonriente e ilusionado. – Quiero brindar por la boda del patriarca de los Andrew, por William Albert Andrew y Dorothy Simmons. – Dijo simplemente Anthony al ver la emoción del señor Simmons por recuperar a su hija. El señor Simmons fue el primero en decir salud emocionado, seguido de David, el cual ya había aceptado por fin el apellido.

-¡Salud!

Dorothy respondía tímidamente agradeciendo la gentiliza de su nuevo sobrino. El señor Simmons aprovechó para decir unas palabras solicitando antes el permiso del patriarca, quien lo autorizó a hacerlo.

-Dorothy, William, quiero que ambos sepan que estoy completamente a sus órdenes para todo lo que necesiten, cuentan con todo mi apoyo y comprensión. – Dijo refiriéndose a la situación que se enfrentaban ya que Dorothy estaba embarazada y la boda tenía que realizarse lo más pronto posible.

-Dorothy, sé que aún no hablamos de lo nuestro, sé que aún soy un completo desconocido pero quiero ofrecerte no solo mi apellido, sino también quiero que todos los gastos de la boda corran por mi cuenta, como debe de ser.

-Señor Simmons. – Dijo Dorothy. – Yo le agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero aún no hemos hablado de…

-Lo sé Dorothy y no es mi intención presionarte, solo te informo que desde hace unas semanas llevas al igual que David mi apellido, con eso no quiere decir que quiero comprar tu amor, o siquiera un poco de tu cariño, únicamente quiero decir que te estoy otorgando lo que por derecho te corresponde. – No era el momento de hablar de ello, sin embargo le había ganado la emoción a Harold y lo había dicho ante todos, total eran familia.

-Dorothy, me gustaría que al unir tu vida con William, lo hicieras con mi apellido y poder cumplir con la unión de ambas familias como debió haber sido desde un principio. – Dijo volteando a ver a la Sra. Elroy ante el asombro de todos, comprendiendo que el viejo Harold se refería a la unión de ellos dos. – Te lo pido por favor. – Dijo humildemente, ante la mirada de súplica de David y la mirada de Elroy que ya había hablado con ella para convencerá de ello, diciéndole que lo hiciera por el bien de William y para no rendir homenaje a un hombre que trató de hacerle daño de pequeña.

-Está bien señor Simmons. –Dijo Dorothy. – Acepto su apellido, pero aún tenemos que hablar. – Harold asintió gustoso.

-Cuando tú quieras hija. – Dijo amorosamente , mientras los demás brindaban.

-¡Por el tío Albert y Dorothy! – Dijo Stear emocionado.

-¡Salud! – Dijeron todos felices.

La cena terminó muy animada, quedando la fecha de la boda para principios del próximo mes o lo que era igual dos semanas más y la siguiente semana se anunciaría el compromiso en Chicago, los compromisos de los Cornwell y del patriarca aunque ya estaba la fecha de la boda fijada.

Candy y Anthony se retiraban a su habitación aunque el embarazo aún no era notorio le impedía poder desvelarse con la familia, le ganaba el sueño y las náuseas nocturnas, pero esta vez pudo aguantarlas para dormir plácidamente.

-Buenas noches. – Dijeron a todos los presentes mientras se tomaban ambos de la mano cariñosamente.

-Buenas noches. – Respondieron todos, comenzando a pensar en retirarse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Archie y Stear acompañaron a sus prometidas a la mansión Britter quienes ya eran esperadas por los padres de Annie. Se despidieron tímidamente ya que la sombra del señor Britter se reflejaba en el gran ventanal cual halcón cazando a su presa.

Los Cornwell regresaron rápidamente a la mansión de las rosas entre bromas que se hacían ellos mismos, alertando a los demás asistentes a la cena quienes aún estaban entretenidos en la plática.

-Archivald, Allistear. – Dijo Elroy al escuchar las voces de sus sobrinos. – La próxima semana estarán presentes sus padres para hacer por fin púbico el compromiso. – Ambos chicos se miraron cómplices asintiendo entre sí.

-Tía abuela. – Habló Stear. – Si me lo permite usted, estén o no nuestros padres presentes, nos gustaría anunciar y establecer una fecha definitiva para la boda, ya que debido a los compromisos de ellos, esto se ha retrasado y me parece sería una descortesía por parte de los Andrew para los señores O'Brian y Britter. – Dijo seguro ante el asombro de la tía Elroy, Stear estaba más que apurado a que se celebrara su boda, sino corría el riesgo de que Patricia se retirara a vivir a La Florida con su familia para entrar a estudiar, cosa que él no se oponía, pero no quería que por culpa de la inconstancia de sus padres la boda se tuviera que alargar más tiempo, no quería que Patty se fuera de Chicago.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Stear. – Dijo Archie.

-Me parece niños que… - Comenzó Elroy.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes muchachos. – Dijo Albert. – Aunque Samantha y Arnoldo no estén presentes yo hablaré directamente con el señor Britter y el señor O'Brian. – La tía abuela lo miró un poco confundida, pero aceptó con un solo gesto de su rostro, dando la aprobación que los muchachos querían.

Tanto Archie como Stear se retiraron a sus habitaciones felices de lo acordado, ellos querían a sus padres, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a no verlos, y no por eso se iban a detener en seguir adelante con su vida.

Anthony veía emocionado como su dulce Candy se preparaba para dormir, y como se recostaba delicadamente en la cama acariciando su vientre.

-¿Eres feliz? –Le preguntó enamorado.

-Soy la más feliz del mundo Anthony. – Le dijo enamorada. Anthony colocó su mano delicadamente sobre su vientre y la miró dulcemente a los ojos.

-Te amo… los amo… - Le dijo en un susurro acercándose a su cuerpo y aferrándola a él, mientras Candy se recostaba en su pecho.

Candy se giraba dando la espalda a Anthony repegando su cuerpo en el de su amado, uniendo sus caderas en la pelvis de él sintiéndose Anthony tranquilo y emocionado por ese gesto tan sensual de su esposa, esa era la manera de ella de acurrucarse a él para dormir abrazados, juntando su cuerpo al de él y él abrazándola por la cintura sin apretarla demasiado solo lo suficiente para mantenerla a su lado. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró nuevamente.

-Te amo. – Candy sintió los vellos de su piel erizarse ante esas palabras que aunque las escuchara una y mil veces siempre provocaban la misma reacción en ella.

-Yo te amo más. – Le decía enamorada y acentuando su apego a su cuerpo, ante la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Anthony.

-Descansa princesa.

-Buenas noches amor.

-Buenas noches mis amores. - Dijo besándola por última vez esa noche antes de dormir profundamente.

Anthony sabía que viajar tanto no era bueno para Candy, así que le había sugerido si quería pasar más días en Lakewood, para que descansara un poco más pero ella se había negado diciendo que se sentía bien para emprender el viaje. Esta vez se había también colado la tía abuela quien tenía que arreglar la fiesta de compromiso y a pesar de que Dorothy vivía en Lakewood la celebración sería en la mansión de Chicago, era necesario que fueran alistando todo en la mansión, ya que por los negocios de Albert ahí sería donde vivirían.

Albert y Anthony hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que se mudaran a la mansión así tanto Dorothy, como la tía abuela y la misma Candy no se sentirían tan solas, sin embargo Candy no estaba muy convencida, le gustaba vivir en ese pequeño departamento y tener la privacidad que ambos disfrutaban.

-¿Estás segura Candy? – Preguntó Albert.

-No te preocupes Albert, los visitaremos seguido. – Dijo Candy mientras Anthony aún no muy convencido aceptaba la decisión de su esposa, no era por los lujos y comodidades, sino por que Candy no estuviera tanto tiempo sola en el departamento y más estando embarazada era algo que a él le inquietaba bastante.

-Está bien por el momento no insistiré. – dijo Albert, quien tenía la idea de convencerla pronto.

La semana pasó rápido y todo estaba listo para la gran gala de los Andrew en donde anunciarían ante la sociedad el compromiso del patriarca con una elegante joven pelirroja de ascendencia americana. Nadie estaba enterado bien quien era esa joven, solo sabían que era muy bella y elegante.

Los padres de los Cornwell llegaron a último momento, pretextando que los había retrasado el viaje en barco.

-¡Vaya! – Los recriminó Elroy al verlos. -¡Hasta que por fin llegan!

-¡Tía Elroy! –Dijo Samantha Cornwell emocionada de verla. - ¿Cómo está usted tía? – Dijo feliz.

-Molesta, muy molesta contigo y con Arnoldo. – Dijo con su voz ceremoniosa.

-Tía abuela no se enoje, que se va a poner fea. –Le dijo Arnoldo con el humor tan parecido al de Stear, ya que eran muy parecidos ambos.

-¡Mi tía nunca será fea! – Decía Samantha con su voz y elegante porte, era igual a Archie zalameros ambos con la tía, sabían que con solo un poco bastaba para que los perdonara.

-Ya basta de tanta zalamería de su parte ¿Les parece correcto llegar al compromiso de sus hijos a última hora? – Ambos Cornwell la miraban sorprendidos, nunca los había retado de esa forma y menos después de alabarla. – Sus hijos querían hacer esto estuvieran presentes o no, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello.

-Tía perdone usted. – Decía Samantha realmente apenada.

-No Samantha, Allistear y Archivald son los que deberían perdonarlos, ellos ya no son unos niños, ya crecieron y se hicieron hombres lejos de ustedes, espero que sepan perdonarlos. – Les dijo más decepcionada que molesta, dejando a ambos Cornwell con un sabor de boca amargo, callados y pensativos, su egoísmo, su indepencia o sus negocios y sus ganas de conocer el mundo habían hecho que dejaran a sus hijos sin su cariño y protección por muchos años y era hora de pagar factura.

La mansión de Chicago se iluminaba majestuosamente para anunciar por todo lo alto el mayor acontecimiento del año, el patriarca de los Andrew el que estuvo muchos años escondido se casaría por fin y revelaría su rostro ante la sociedad, así también se anunciaría el compromiso de los Cornwell, dos de los solteros más codiciados del país, ambos chicos guapos, carismáticos y sobre todo unos verdaderos caballeros.

Elroy había puesto a Samantha y Arnoldo Cornwell a cumplir con el protocolo de recibir a los invitados, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno era partícipe de eso, pero aun así aceptaron hacerlo por sus hijos y por el regaño que habían obtenido.

Tanto Patty como Annie se habían arreglado en la mansión al igual que Candy, quedando todas hermosas.

La tía Elroy con su vestido largo y sus joyas y para sorpresa de todos había sido maquillada, acompañó un rato a sus sobrinos para recibir a los invitados más importantes. Harold llegaba junto a David, ambos muy elegantes, decidiendo Elroy retirarse en su compañía al momento de saludarla y besar su mano caballerosamente.

David acaparaba las miradas entre las jóvenes que lo miraban asombradas por su galanura y porte, era un muchacho muy guapo y el nombre de David Simmons se hacía famoso entre las jóvenes ricas y casaderas que esperaban a su príncipe azul de cuento de hadas.

A pesar de que estaban advertidos los Leagan llegaron a hacer acto de presencia, llegando Neal junto a Sara y el Sr. Leagan.

-Sara. – Dijo Sam con cara de pocos amigos.

-Samantha. – Dijo de la misma forma Sara, ninguna de las dos mujeres se toleraba y era un hecho que todos lo sabían, pero la tía abuela abogó como siempre por ellos para que fueran invitados.

Neal buscaba entre los presentes a cierta chica rubia de ojos verdes, pero no lo la veía por ningún lado, nadie sabía aún que Anthony y Candy se habían casado y Neal tenía la esperanza de convencerla de bailar con él.

Eliza por su parte iba del brazo de Michael quien observaba detenidamente el interior de la mansión, como buscando a alguien, no lo podía negar el enterarse de que Anthony estaba vivo la tenía nerviosa y con ansias de volver a verlo. Iba del brazo de su esposo, altiva y soberbia como siempre, pero ahora era una mujer casada, sin embargo la emoción de ver al rubio no la abandonaba. Michael por su parte observaba los nervios de su esposa causándole cierto malestar.

-¿Qué te sucede Eliza?

-¿A mí? Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Desde que te dijo tu mamá que tu primo vivía, estás muy ansiosa ¿Acaso no has podido olvidarlo? – Esa pregunta la dejó estática, ella se había encaprichado con Michael, y había pensado que le había ganado a la huérfana de Ponny por fin con un hombre, sintiéndose siempre rechazada por Anthony y después por Terry, pero al haberse enterado que su antiguo amor vivía la hacía dudar si realmente había ganado. Tenía cariño por su esposo, era alto, apuesto, fornido y un prestigiado médico militar de renombre, era asediado por las doctoras, enfermeras y militares que estaban a su alrededor, sin embargo esa sensación y necesidad de volver a ver al rubio Andrew no la dejaba estar.

-¿Qué dices querido? Anthony fue importante para mí y lo quise mucho, pero hoy solo quiero verlo. – Mintió sobre sus sentimientos, aún le provocaba algo ese viejo amor y ahora que era una señora con experiencia pensaba como sería Anthony en la intimidad, era una duda que le había surgido al saberlo vivo y al ella haber experimentado los placeres carnales junto a su esposo, que si bien la satisfacía bastante, sus encuentros no eran muy frecuentes debido a las obligaciones que como médico tenía, le hacían surgir en su mente la posibilidad de llegar más lejos con su querido primo.

Continuara…

Bueno hermosas hasta aquí el capítulo para que no se aburran jajajaja, espero les haya gustado y que se preparen para la fiesta que viene ya que estará interesante, no se angustien todo tranquilo, pero no podía dejar la tía abuela de incluir a sus parientes, sino que diría la sociedad, tenemos que admitir que aunque Elroy ha cambiado bastante aún se siente muy comprometida con lo que pensará la sociedad, ya sabemos que algunos hábitos son imposibles de quitar.

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense mucho y les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Gracias por leer.

Saludos!

P.D. Diana escápate otro ratito para que leas los capítulos jajaja

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo un poco para entretenerme y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, es sin fines de lucro y no apto para menores de edad.


	21. Chapter 21

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Mientras tanto Anthony observaba maravillado a su bella esposa, veía que su vestido se ajustaba a su silueta la cual aún no tenía rastros de su embarazo, su cintura estaba igual de pequeña y su vientre seguía plano, aunque sus caderas estaban un poco más prominentes al igual que su busto, pero era poco perceptible a los demás, pero para él que tenía bien estudiada su anatomía saltaba a la vista. Su vestido era rojo pasión, como ella misma, se ajustaba a su cintura y con el escote palabra de honor y la soltura de la falda la hacía lucir bella y elegante, el cabello recogido dejaba a la vista su delicado y blanco cuello al igual que sus hombros. Las joyas que portaba eran finas y delicadas y en su mano portaba las argollas tanto de compromiso como de casada y un brazalete con el emblema Andrew. Anthony giraba su argolla de matrimonio feliz de saberla su mujer, su esposa, su amante y cómplice de juegos dentro de la alcoba, se acercó por su espalda encontrándose sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo.

-Te ves bellísima princesa. – Le dijo con un susurro al oído haciendo que la piel de su cuerpo se erizara por completo, sintiendo su aliento en su oído y su voz ronca como un susurro.

Candy lo miró con esa mirada de deseo que tenía por él, fijando sus ojos en los suyos y bajando su mirada poco a poco hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. Anthony sonreía porque reconocía esa sensación que le proporcionaba esa mirada.

-Tú eres el que me hace ver así. – Le dijo con el mismo tono de voz aferrando sus manos a las de él que tenía en su cintura mientras se recargaba en su pecho y se abandonaba a los dulces besos que recorrían su cuello.

Tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo ese momento tan mágico que ambos compartían, consiguiendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran y sus sentidos despertaran buscando un poco más de acción.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Anthony un poco fuerte para que lo escucharan, su voz se había debilitado ante las sensaciones que estaba viviendo.

-Señor Brower, los están esperando. – Dijo la voz tímida de la mucama, Anthony pensaba que era mejor seguir en el departamento ahí nadie interrumpía los momentos de intimidad con su esposa.

-En un momento vamos. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo, mientras Candy le dirigía una mirada traviesa al verlo desesperarse por la interrupción. Vaya que amaba esa faceta tan apasionada de su rubio, amaba que la amara de esa forma, que la necesitara tanto como ella a él, la besó una vez más dulcemente para terminar de tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, aferrándola hacía su cuerpo.

-¿Vamos señora Brower? – Le dijo pícaramente.

-Vamos señor Brower. – Le contestó de la misma manera, caminando lentamente a la salida, mientras su amado la seguía de cerca deleitándose con las curvas de su esposa.

Albert, la tía abuela, Dorothy, Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty ya estaban en el corredor listos para bajar al salón a hacer acto de presencia, siendo la tía abuela la primera en avanzar seguida de Albert y Dorothy. El señor Simmons avanzaba a las escaleras para tomar caballerosamente la mano de Elroy y así anunciar la boda y el compromiso del patriarca William Andrew con la señorita Dorothy Simmons.

Los invitados veían con asombro a la pareja, las chicas se sorprendían al ver que el tío abuelo que tanto habían creído un viejo verde, resultó ser un guapísimo joven con cara de ángel y se desposaría con una bella joven hija de un reconocido millonario de Lakewood Illinois.

Sara, Neal y Eliza, dudaban si conocían a la futura novia, se llamaba igual que su antigua mucama, pero habían dicho que era una Simmons, seguramente era una hija que vivía en el extranjero, esta joven si tenía porte y elegancia. Las damas se sentían tristes al saber que solo una semana después sería el tan lujoso matrimonio y solo tendrían una semana para disfrutar soltero a tan guapo caballero.

Las jóvenes veían con tristeza a los otros dos galanes futuros a comprometerse, los Cornwell que al igual que el patriarca eran muy apuestos, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el joven rubio ojos azules que estaba acompañado por una bella chica ojos verdes y pecosa. Eliza volteaba a ver a Anthony ilusionada de verlo y Neal fruncía el ceño al ver que Candy estaba acompañada por su primo "_debía esperar eso"_ pensó el moreno. Los compromisos a anunciar eran los de los Cornwell y el patriarca, eso quería decir que ese apuesto joven rubio estaba soltero, eso hizo de pronto que todas las jóvenes casaderas del lugar comenzaran a retocar sus peinados y vestidos, buscando la manera de que fueran notadas por él.

Después del anuncio del compromiso de cada uno de los interesados se propició el baile en el cual comenzó con Albert y Dorothy haciendo gala de los pasos de baile, Albert dirigía a su prometida con sumo cuidado para evitarle un problema con su embarazo, Anthony y Candy los observaban cuidadosamente.

Patty y Stear los seguían en ese baile de compromiso uniéndose después Archie y Annie, por último los padres de los interesados se unían al igual que Candy y Anthony, quienes causaban furor ante los presentes, quienes se preguntaban de ambos bandos si estaban solteros.

Los invitados después de terminar el baile de compromiso se acercaron a felicitar a las parejas, sintiendo Candy que alguien le tocaba el hombro muy confianzudamente, al voltear el rostro se encontró con una sonrisa nada agradable que la enfrentaba de medio lado.

-¡Neal! –Dijo sorprendida poniendo sobre aviso al rubio quien rápidamente la puso detrás de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Neal? – Preguntó firme, pero advirtiendo con la mirada que no iba a permitir que se le acercara.

-Vaya primito, no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo solo vengo a saludar a la dama. – Dijo esto último recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, haciendo que Anthony apretara su puño en señal de que estaba molesto, Candy sintió la tensión y puso su mano en su hombro para relajarlo. – Veo que no me mintieron al hablarme de tu regreso primito. – Dijo esto no muy feliz. – No importa de todas formas vengo a invitarte a bailar Candy. – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la verdosa de la chica quien se sorprendió con lo dicho por aquel odioso moreno.

-Eso no se va a poder. – Dijo Anthony aparentando tranquilidad para no armar un escándalo pero tenía ganas de agarrarlo por las solapas de su smoking y llevarlo al jardín para cobrarle todas las que le debía.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Preguntó ya más ofuscado el moreno, sabía que no se atrevería a hacer una escena frente a todos, pero lo que Neal olvidaba era que estaba bien visto que se le diera un escarmiento a la persona que osara faltar al respeto a una dama casada. Neal no había tomado atención a las alianzas que llevaban los rubios, ni al anillo de compromiso que lucía la rubia quien se cubría los labios con su mano izquierda preocupada por lo que haría su esposo al moreno.

Las miradas retadoras de ambos chicos no se hicieron esperar, y Stear y Archie se pusieron en alerta a lo que veían sus ojos, cuando en eso escucharon una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

-¡Anthony!- Dijo Eliza no importándole alzar mucho la voz, para que este se diera cuenta de su presencia. -¿Cómo estás primo? – Decía emocionada no tardando en abrazarlo mientras detrás de ella llegaba Michael su esposo, integrándose al grupo pero sintiéndose incómodo por la reacción de su esposa que no era desapercibida por nadie.

-Que tal Eliza, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Anthony amable mientras Candy se sentía molesta por la acción de esa pelirroja insolente que al parecer no respetaba ni a su marido ni al de ella.

-Anthony, no podía créelo cuando nos enteramos, no sabes que gusto me dio enterarme. – Decía apresurada sin importarle presentar a su marido, Michael optó por presentarse él mismo.

-Buenas noches doctor Brower, Señora. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Candy, pero los Leagan no prestaron mucha atención.

-Muy buenas noches Dr. Lawler. – Contestó Anthony atento a un superior.

-¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Eliza sorprendida.

-El doctor Brower, es uno de los estudiantes destacados de la universidad de Cambridge. – Dijo Michael tranquilamente. Eliza no dijo nada, cuando iba a hablar, Neal tomó la mano de Candy al comenzar nuevamente el baile. Anthony sintió que Candy era llevada a un lado de él y se giró inmediatamente dejando con la palabra en la boca a Eliza.

-Te dije que no se iba a poder Neal. – Le dijo Anthony aún más molesto, levantando la voz, no alcanzado a escuchar los demás por la música que ya comenzaba.

-¡Suéltame Neal! – Dijo Candy soltándose de golpe de la mano al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos Candy! No me digas que sigues prefiriendo a mi primito. – Dijo con sarcasmo y Anthony se puso delante de él muy cerca de su rostro retadoramente, Neal sintió miedo por la mirada de Anthony, más no se movió para no parecer el cobarde que era. Michael se puso entre los dos caballeros discretamente, bueno entre el caballero y el gusano para que no pasara a mayores y se armara un escándalo, Archie y Stear ya se acercaban para ver que hacía el gusano de Neal y Albert observaba a lo lejos, esperando que las cosas no se salieran de control, confiando en el buen juicio de Anthony.

-Neal. – dijo Michael. – Ya te dijo el Dr. Brower que no molestes a su esposa. – Le dijo ya más molesto con su cuñado y avergonzado con los Brower. – Disculpe usted señora Brower. – Volvió a decir.

-¿Señora? ¿Qué dices Michael? – Dijo Eliza sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo cuñado? – Preguntó Neal más molesto que sorprendido por lo que decían.

-¡Lo que oíste Neal, Candy es mi esposa!, por eso no te permito, ni que bailes con ella, ni que te acerques a ella, ni que le hables. – Dijo Anthony fríamente. – Así que si no quieres tener problemas, ni que te cobre todas las ofensas que le has hecho, es mejor que te alejes de ella. – Volvió a decir molesto, Michael lo miró advirtiendo que no se preocupara y se llevó a ambos Leagan molestos.

-¡Suéltame cuñado!- Dijo Neal dirigiéndose a otro lado del salón junto a su madre quien ponía cara de indignación por lo sucedido.

-¡Ella no se lo merece! – Dijo Eliza ofendida.

-¿Y tú si lo mereces? – Preguntó Michael muy serio a su esposa, ella lo miró disgustada, pero al ver la cara que le dirigía su madre cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-No amor, no entiendes, Candy es una oportunista, ella no se merece a un marido como Anthony. – Dijo tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho.

-Eliza, por lo que he visto el Doctor Brower es muy feliz al lado de su esposa, sé que es una buena muchacha, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti querida. – Le dijo tranquilamente mientras Sara se sorprendía por sus palabras.

-¡Michael como se atreve! Elisita es una dama.

-Y es mi esposa señora, sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta de que la primera impresión que tuve de ella era acertada, así que por favor le aconsejo que por favor hable con su hija y la haga cambiar de actitud si no le gustaría tener una hija divorciada.- Le dijo dejándolas con la boca abierta a ambas. – Y tu querida más vale que te comportes y no vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo con tus muestras de afecto hacia tu primo o ya sabes las consecuencias. – Le dijo tranquilamente acercándose a su boca para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, cosa que ofendió a Sara por su atrevimiento delante de todos, sin embargo para Eliza fue algo muy seductor. La llevó a bailar como si nada hubiese pasado ya arreglarían las cosas en su hogar, esa muchacha caprichosa y altanera tendría que conocer otro lado del buen Michael sino quería separarse de ella, la amaba pero no permitiría que lo pusieran en ridículo ante nadie, primero estaba su honor.

Albert se acercó a los Leagan tranquilamente, iba acompañado con una joven con el cabello rubio oscuro, una que Neal conocía muy bien no la veía desde que la había dejado abandonada al tratar de darle celos a Candy. Sara se iba a poner a reclamar pero su esposo la detuvo.

-William, un placer.- Dijo el señor Leagan, y Sara torció el gesto.

-Hola Louis.- Dijo tranquilo sin importar la mirada de Sara. – Ella es Daysi Fellner, me imagino que ya la conocen. – Dijo mientras ponía su vista en Neal y la joven saludaba tímidamente.- Neal, Daysi me ha pedido que la acompañe hasta aquí porque necesita que la acompañes, así que trátala bien sino quieres problemas conmigo. – Dijo tranquilamente y la joven se sentía algo apenada. - ¿Estás segura de ello? – Le preguntó solo a ella antes de retirarse, no se animaba a dejar a tan dulce dama a merced de Neal Leagan, ella asintió agradecida con el ilustre Sr. Andrew. – Señor y Señora Leagan, mañana los espero en mi oficina. – Dijo simplemente obteniendo una respuesta positiva por parte del Sr. Leagan, mas sin embargo Sara lo veía molesta, si las miradas mataran, y Albert se retiró tan tranquilo como se había presentado.

Albert se retiró junto a su prometida y la fiesta continuó mientras los Leagan seguían ofendidos, por el trato obtenido por el patriarca.

-Louis, no puedes permitir el trato que nos han dado. – Decía Sara tratando de no alzar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención, a pesar de todo para ella si eran importante las apariencias.

-No veo que hayan hecho algo malo, Eliza está bailando con su marido, él solo hizo ver los derechos que tiene. Anthony solo defendió su honor y el de su esposa de las impertinencias del idiota de tu hijo y William consiguió una linda señorita de familia que al parecer gusta del vago de tu hijo.

-¡Pero Louis! – Dijo ansiosa la señora Leagan.

-Pero nada querida y compórtate o si no tomaré el ejemplo de Michael, no quiero escándalos, ya mañana veremos que quiere William.- Dicho esto el señor Leagan guardó silencio e hizo una reverencia a su esposa para invitarla a bailar, aceptando esta de mala gana porque no quería un espectáculo, así que salió a bailar junto a los demás invitados.

Neal se sentía ofendido, bailando con la empalagosa de Daysi ¿Qué no tenía dignidad? Él la había abandonado hace un tiempo para ir a reclamarle a Eliza el despido de Candy del hospital y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver, pensaba que estaba ofendida pero al parecer no era así.

Candy se sentía en las nubes bailando de nuevo en los brazos de Anthony viendo como él le sonreía y la miraba igual que en su primer baile, bueno no igual, ahora compartían cierta complicidad que los llevaba a sonrojarse solo de pensar lo que sus ojos veían en la mirada del otro, ella lo miraba eternamente enamorada.

-¿En qué piensas amor?

-En lo afortunada que soy de tenerte a mi lado nuevamente.

-Yo diría que el afortunado soy yo. –Candy no podía evitar sonrojarse por las palabras de su príncipe no cabía la menor duda que estaban enamorados.

Albert los observaba desde lejos y no podía evitar darse cuenta de cómo eran observados por las damas y los caballeros, entendiendo la duda de la mayoría al haber escuchado a una que otra dama preguntarse si el guapo rubio de los Andrew era soltero. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo, no quería que su protegida sufriera un disgusto y dañara a su bebé.

Albert aprovechó el brindis en honor de los compromisos y aprovechó para aclarar esa situación.

-Es un honor para mi prometida y para mí, contar con la presencia de cada uno de ustedes, agradezco hayan tenido la gentileza de celebrar con nosotros nuestro compromiso, pero igual quisiera anunciar algo que es digno de celebrar, y con esto me refiero al regreso de mi querido sobrino Anthony Brower Andrew. – Decía mientras alzaba la copa hacia el lugar donde estaba Anthony, quien sin soltar la mano de Candy hacía una leve reverencia sin entender del todo la presentación de su tío. – Junto a su adorable esposa, mi hija Candis Brower Andrew. – Ahora la atención estaba en la rubia quien como toda una señorita de sociedad agradeció con un gesto hacia los invitados por su atención, el salón estalló en susurros entre las damas y los caballeros que habían mostrado interés entre ambos chicos, sintiendo una oleada de decepción al darse cuenta que ya ambos tenían dueño. Anthony agradeció el gesto de su tío para calmar todas las conjeturas que se habían hecho en torno a su matrimonio, pero siguió la duda de cuando se habían casado, porqué nadie se había enterado y sobre todo el motivo de haberlo hecho en total hermetismo. Las dudas se resolvieron únicamente respondiendo que se había hecho así porque aún no se había hecho una presentación oficial del regreso de Anthony y porque se había realizado en Escocia dicha celebración lugar donde era originario el Clan. Los Leagan se había sentido excluidos de todo al ver que no habían sido requeridos para tan importante evento de los Andrew en dicho lugar, pero sabían que no eran santo de devoción de los Brower. La fiesta de compromiso terminó de lo más tranquila, para Dorothy y Albert, así como los hermanos Cornwell y sus damiselas, Candy y Anthony seguían proporcionándose todo tipo de mimos entre ellos, los Leagan se habían marchado más temprano que de costumbre, Eliza había salido con su esposo quien iba aún indignado con ella y Neal había sido rechazado ahora por Daysi, quien solo había buscado la manera de hacerle pagar a Neal aquel rechazo del que había sido objeto.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la boda de Albert y Dorothy llegaba por fin. Harold había organizado todo y había puesto a disposición de los Andrew todo lo necesario para que fuera un evento de lo más espectacular.

El sacerdote unía a la pareja quien iba vestida muy elegante, toda la sociedad había sido invitada y la mayoría iba por el simple hecho de formar parte de un evento tan importante. Las invitaciones habían llegado hasta Nueva York a un actor que comenzaba a brillar en teatro, mandando solo una tarjeta de felicitación y una excusa junto con un costoso regalo para los novios y boletos para su próxima obra, no podía asistir porque su esposa no podía viajar, debido a su estado, así que no era de esperarse que fuera, pero Albert había cumplido con invitarlo.

El vestido de Dorothy era amplio y elegante y por más que estuvo cerca de los Leagan a ninguno les pasó por la cabeza quien era Dorothy Simmons, ellos no podían reconocerla ya que estaba más cambiada y no habían sabido que tenía un hermano y mucho menos de quien era hija, todo eso sumado a que Albert los había mandado lejos de Chicago para que el Sr. Leagan atendiera sus negocios en Miami y al ser Neal soltero tenía que irse con ellos. Con Eliza había sido más complicado desterrarla, pero Michael había hecho un excelente trabajo con su esposa y la mantenía a raya lo más posible.

La boda comenzaba majestuosa en el salón, Candy y Anthony convivían alegres con los Cornwell y sus novias.

-¡Candy te ves más hermosa cada día! – Decía sus amigas notando que Candy ya tenía un ligero abultamiento en su vientre, que si bien era perceptible para sus amigos aún no lo era para las miradas ajenas.

Harold bailaba con su hija el vals disfrutando de su compañía y sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el portador de tan bella novia, se sentía feliz de que por fin su hija le hubiera permitido ser el que la entregara en el altar.

-Hija, quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido por permitirme formar parte de tu felicidad. – Dorothy le sonreía feliz, ella no había guardado rencor como David por su padre, pero aun así le costaba tener una relación más cercana con él.

-Quiero que sepa que aunque estas semanas lo he conocido un poco más, aún me cuesta llamarlo padre.

-No te preocupes hija, con haberme permitido estar contigo es más que suficiente. –Harold sabía que eso era un gran comienzo en su relación y si había sabido ganarse el cariño y el respeto de David, no dudaba que pronto lograría el cariño de Dorothy ella era menos rencorosa y era muy noble al igual que su hermano, definitivamente eso no lo habían heredado de él, pero también aprendería de ellos, aprendería a ser más noble y amable con los demás, de ahora en adelante ya no sería conocido como el viejo gruñón Simmons.

Albert llegó a acompañar a su ahora esposa quien lo esperaba ansiosa para iniciar el baile con su amado, el Sr. Simmons le otorgó el turno a su yerno y se dirigió con paso calmo y elegante hacia donde unos ojos viejos y cansados lo miraban maravillados.

Todos estaban muy felices por la celebración y los novios esperaban ansiosos la huida que emprenderían a media noche en donde se irían a un hotel y después partirían rumbo a Nueva York para iniciar la luna de miel a un rumbo desconocido, queriendo Albert que fuera una sorpresa para su adorable esposa, ella pensaba que a donde la llevara sería maravilloso por ir a su lado, deseaba estar de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos y el destino era lo menos importante para ella.

Llegó la media noche y con ello llegó la partida de los novios, mientras los demás Andrew y los otros invitados se quedaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Albert va muy feliz. – Decía Stear quien se había percatado del momento de la huida de su tío y Dorothy.

-Claro que sí Stear, tú también irás muy contento cuando te toque irte de luna de miel con Patty. – Todos se reían ante el sonrojo que tomaba el rostro de Patty por el comentario de Archie.

-Vamos Archie, no apenes a Patty. – Decía Stear feliz de ver la reacción de su amada.

-¿Y para cuándo será la boda? – Preguntó Candy curiosa.

-Dos meses más. – Dijo seguro Stear.

-¡Dos meses! – Contestó asombrada Candy.- Stear quien sabe si en dos meses pueda aún bailar, y si te tardas más tiempo tendré que pasar tu boda sentada.

-Entonces la haremos antes. – Dijo feliz Stear, la verdad es que tenía apuro de casarse con Patty para que ella iniciara los estudios, ahí mismo en Chicago y él quería que los iniciara siendo su esposa, las clases estaban próximas a comenzar y aprovecharía eso para convencerla y partir hasta las vacaciones de diciembre de luna de miel. – Para mí entre más pronto mejor Candy. – Dijo acercando su rostro al de Patty quien solo le gritaba apenada.

-¡Stear! – Todos los demás reían.

-¿Qué? ¿No has escuchado a Candy? No quiere estar muy gorda en nuestra boda, tendremos que celebrarla cuanto antes. – Decía feliz por el pretexto que había creado, ayudado por su prima favorita.

-Por mí no te preocupes gatita, nosotros esperaremos a que nazca mi ahijada y podrás bailar toda la noche.

-¿Tu ahijada? Dirás mi ahijado. – dijo Stear. – Que por ser el mayor me corresponde a mí. – Dijo seguro. – Además yo ya estaré casado y mi Patty querida y yo lo bautizaremos.

-Vamos muchachos no se peleen. – Dijo Anthony. – Después hablaremos de ellos primero hay que esperar a que nazca.

-Nada, nada. – Decía Stear. – El guapo tío Stear bautizará al mini Anthony que viene en camino.

-Para nada. – Decía Archie. – Será una encantadora gatita la cual adorará a su padrino guapo y elegante. –Decía Archie.

Anthony y Candy se separaron del grupo entre risas dejando que esos dos se pusieran de acuerdo en cuál sería el padrino del bebé, para ellos sería difícil decidir por uno de los dos a ambos los querían por igual. Optaron por retirarse a su departamento ya que era muy tarde para Candy y ya comenzaba a sentirse cansada, se despidieron de los Cornwell y de los Simmons, así como de la tía abuela y alguno que otro invitado que ya comenzaba a identificarlos como los Brower-Andrew.

-George. – Dijo la tía abuela. – Llévalos a su departamento.

-No se preocupes tía abuela, tomaremos un coche.

-De ninguna manera, si no quieren quedarse en la mansión por lo menos que George los lleve en el auto. – Dijo la matriarca firme.

-Está bien. – Aceptó Anthony viendo que sería más rápido el trayecto y así su princesa descansaría más rápido.

Una vez que George los dejó, Anthony la tomaba en brazos para que no subiera las escaleras aún podía subir con ella en brazos, su peso no había variado mucho. Candy reía por las ocurrencias de su esposo viendo feliz como le encantaba consentirla y por supuesto ella se dejaba querer.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Le decía Anthony.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Adoro tu risa, siempre he tenido en mi mente tu risa, varias veces me ayudó a salir adelante. – Le decía mientras la colocaba en el piso para abrir la puerta y Candy lo miraba ilusionada.

-Yo también siempre que me sentía triste evocaba tu risa y tu rostro, pero sobre todo tus ojos, siempre recordaba tus ojos, sobre todo cuando volteaba a ver el cielo. – Le decía fijando su mirada verdosa e ilusionada en la azulada de su príncipe, cerrando de a poco sus ojos para recibir el anhelado beso que ya se había tardado aquella noche.

Una vez dentro del departamento se cerraba esa puerta que los separaba del mundo, en donde podían dar rienda suelta a su amor. Una vez cerrada todo quedaba en la intimidad de su hogar llenándose de sensaciones románticas una vez que cruzaban la puerta de su alcoba.

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con la fiesta de compromiso de los Cornwell y la boda de el patriarca quien ya se le quemaban las habas por irse de luna de miel con Dorothy, y Stear que está igual que quiere apartar a su damisela antes de que empiece a estudiar y conozca más chicos, no sabe que Patty no podría encontrarse mejor galán que él, ¡tan guapo Stear! Suertuda Patty. Los rubios, pues ellos siguen en su eterna luna de miel y aprovechado cada momento para demostrarse su amor, porque luego que llegue el bebé no los va a dejar mucho jajajajaja ojalá que si para que nos regalen de nuevo otra noche apasionada jajajaja

Bueno hermosas, espero se hayan entretenido un poco con este capítulo y que estén iniciando este nuevo año 2020 con mucho ánimo y sobre todo sin tanto frío como yo, que aquí estoy ante la mesa del comedor escribiendo pero tapada hasta la cabeza jajajaja solo las manos me vuelan en la computadora y ni así se me quita el frío que siento… en fin son las nevadas del norte, lo bueno que no duran mucho.

Les deseo de nueva cuenta un muy feliz año!

Por cierto no publique el otro fic por falta de comentarios, ni modo se queda pendiente hasta que termine este jejejejeje.

Saludos!

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestado un poco para hacer una historia a mi gusto y antojo, lo hago sin fines de lucro y no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas sensibles a este tipo de relatos.


	22. Chapter 22

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXII**

A la mañana siguiente como era domingo se levantaron más tarde de lo normal, cosa rara para Anthony quien siempre era el primero en despertar ante los rayos del sol, pero las náuseas nocturnas de Candy se le habían contagiado así como los antojos, ya habían desayunado y limpiaban ambos el departamento, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Candy abría la puerta con un pañuelo en la cabeza cubriendo su cabello, para que no le estorbara en su rostro a la hora de hacer su deberes del hogar, su overol de mezclilla que era con el que estaba más cómoda a la hora de limpiar su hogar y el plumero en mano que utilizaba en esos momentos para sacudir el polvo de los muebles. Anthony se encontraba en la cocina limpiando todo para que quedara brillante.

-Buenas tardes Candy. – Dijo sonriente Stear.

-Buenas tardes gatita. – Dijo Archie entrando ambos al ver que no interrumpían nada.

Anthony salía de la cocina con las mangas de su camisa dobladas y con sus manos jabonosas al escuchar la voz de sus primos.

-Stear, Archie, bienvenidos. – Les decía feliz y con una gran sonrisa producto de una maravillosa noche y de un grato despertar.

-Anthony hermano ¿Pero que le has hecho Candy? – Dijo Stear dramatizando. – Anthony no te preocupes venimos a salvarte. – Dijo nuevamente en el mismo tono.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué sucede Stear? – Decía riendo del drama que interpretaba su primo.

-Vaya que eres dramático. – Dijo Candy divertida.

-Venimos por ustedes para ir a pasear al lago Michigan. – Dijo Archie invitando a ambos para disfrutar del domingo, antes de que el rubio tuviera que encerrarse nuevamente en el hospital.

-¿Al lago Michigan? – preguntó Candy curiosa, ahora era su turno de divertirse con ellos, esa burla que habían tenido de su esposo no se quedaría en blanco. Stear y Archie asentían felices confirmando la pregunta de Candy. -¿Desde cuándo no me invitan al lago? – Decía haciendo una mímica como pensando sin poder recordar. Archie y Stear se quedaron viendo sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería su prima. - ¡AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ya me acordé! – Dijo de pronto. – Fue el día que salí con Flamy, Judi, Nataly y Eleanor por primera vez, íbamos a conocer la ciudad. – Dijo Candy riendo mientras Stear ya Archie hacían memoria y pronto recordaban el incidente del automóvil.

-Ya recordamos Candy, no es necesario que lo repitas. – Dijo nervioso Stear.

-¿Qué sucedió Candy? – Pregunto curioso Anthony intuía por el tono de voz de Candy y por los nervios que mostraban sus dos primos algo había pasado que por alguna razón no querían que Candy hablara.

-Nada Anthony, vayan a cambiarse que aquí los esperamos.

-¿Seguro Stear?

-Anda Candy apúrense, que tenemos que ir por Patty y Annie. – Decía nervioso Stear.

-¿Crees que dirá algo? – Dijo Archie preocupado.

-No lo creo Archie, pero por si las dudas hay que mantenerla vigilada, según yo nunca le dijo a Annie y a Patty nada.

-La gatita no se atreverá.

-Si nos volvemos a burlar de Anthony, no estés tan seguro hermano… - dijo Stear muy pensativo.

Las tres parejas iban felices paseando cerca del lago, Candy, Annie y Patty llevaban sombrillas por que el calor estaba muy fuerte y la temperatura amenazaba con aumentar.

-Amor ¿Estas segura que puedes seguir? – Preguntaba Anthony siempre al pendiente de su princesa, como todo buen esposo.

-Vamos a sentarnos un poco. – Dijo Candy comenzándose a sentir fatigada y se dirigieron a una banca que estaba bajo un árbol.

-¡Aahh! Que rico huele. – Dijo Stear aspirando el aire puro que desprendía el agua combinado con el aroma verdoso de los árboles. - ¡Helados! – Gritó emocionado.

-Que se me hace que por eso vinieron. – Dijo Candy riendo con sus primos. – Ahora que lo pienso, me acuerdo de la vez que vine con ustedes… - No pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpida por Archie.

-¿Gatita quieres un helado? ¿No se te antoja? – Candy comprendió la interrupción, pero quería seguir haciéndolos desatinar.

-Claro Archie, lo quiero de chocolate igual que el que me compraste aquella vez que…

-¡Claro que sí Candy! – Dijo ahora Stear. – Vamos Patty ¿Me acompañas? – Le dijo a su novia para no dejarla ahí junto a Candy.

-Nosotras esperamos aquí. – Dijo Annie sentándose junto a Candy quien miró a Archie divertida.

-¡NO! – Dijo rápido – Acompáñame damita, para ver que sabor se te antoja. – Dijo guiándola hacia los helados, mientras miraba a Candy con súplica y ella se divertía. Candy había captado que algo querían ocultar sus primos desde que los escuchó en el departamento, pero aún no le quitaban la duda de lo que había sucedido aquella visita.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Se quedó con su amada después de encargar un helado de vainilla para él.

-¿A qué te refieres amor? – Pregunto divertida, viéndolo con una mirada coqueta que le era regresada de la misma forma.

-A lo nerviosos que se pusieron mis primos desde que dijiste que recordabas la visita que tuvieron hace años. – Le dijo travieso al ver el rostro divertido que ponía su Candy, sentándose a su lado dispuesto a escuchar el relato que auguraba sería divertido por la expresión que tenía la pecosa.

-Lo que sucede es que un día Stear y Archie me encontraron a la salida del hospital, cuando yo salía con mis compañeras a conocer Chicago por primera vez, era nuestro día de descanso. Ambos llegaron en el coche de Stear, me llevaba otro de sus inventos de regalo, era un paraguas explosivo. – Recordó feliz Candy el incidente, riendo Anthony al ver que una vez más los inventos del genio de su primo no funcionaban.

-Tendré que hablar con Stear, no quiero que te vuelva a poner en riesgo, con sus inventos. Espero que se consiga otro conejillo de indias.

-Mientras no seas tú amor… o nuestro hijo. –Dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo no lo permitiría. – Le dijo abrazándola. - ¿Qué sucedió ese día Candy?

-Ah sí, como te decía íbamos de paseo, pero los chicos me invitaban a dar una vuelta, yo no podía dejar a las chicas así que ellos también las invitaron a pasear con nosotros, portándose de lo más gentiles con ellas. – Dijo Candy recordando ese día. – Las chicas empezaron a volarse con lo atento que eran ambos con ellas y comenzaron a hacerle halagos, no tardaron mucho que tanto Archie como Stear se sintieron halagados y terminé dándoles un codazo a ambos y amenazándoles con que les diría a Annie y Patty por andar de coquetos.

-Jajajajaja hay amor, pero por lo que dices no hicieron nada más.

-¡No! Porque no los dejé, sino hubieran seguido de coquetos y eso yo no lo iba a permitir.

-Vaya, veo que mi pecosa salió celosa, ¿Será que a mí también me celarías mi amor?

-Póngame a prueba señor Brower. – Le dijo muy cerca de los labios y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dando a entender que no sería conveniente que lo hiciera, dándole un gusto a Anthony el saber que era merecedor del amor de Candy, pero sobre todo que ella era capaz de defenderlo de cualquier mujer. No era como si él le fuera a dar motivos, pero en su ego de hombre le hacía sentir bien que ella lo consideraba suyo.

-No tengo porque hacerlo Señora Brower. – Le dijo coqueto cerrando la distancia entre sus labios, besándola tiernamente, porque había advertido que sus primos ya se acercaban.

-A ver tortolitos. – Dijo Stear viendo a la pareja, entregándoles sus helados a cada uno. – De chocolate para la hermosa dama y de vainilla para el galán. – Dijo entusiasmado.

-Yo creo que otros son los galanes. –Dijo Anthony divertido, viendo como ambos Cornwell se tensaban con el comentario que les había hecho.

-Provecho. – Dijo Archie al ver a lo que se refería Anthony, viendo a Candy muy sonriente al haber hecho partícipe a su esposo sobre lo acontecido hace tiempo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Candy sintió un fuerte antojo por el helado de vainilla, cosa que nunca le había pasado, ella siempre elegía el chocolate por ser su favorito, le encantaba el sabor dulce y amargo que tenía y siempre era el primero que elegía, por el contrario Anthony prefería el sabor dulce de la vainilla, le recordaba el sabor dulce de su amada. Pero contrario a lo que siempre ocurría también se le antojó el chocolate, no era que no le gustaba, también lo disfrutaba mucho pero prefería el de sabor vainilla, sin embargo en ese momento al ver a Candy degustar su helado favorito no sabía si era por la forma en que ella lo saboreaba pero se le antojó de sobre manera, como si ambos supieran lo que estaban pensando cruzaron sus manos para darle a probar al otro el sabor contrario al que habían elegido, sintiendo Candy un movimiento en su vientre que la hizo pegar un saltito en cuanto sintió el sabor del helado de vainilla en su boca.

-¿Sucede algo hermosa? – Le preguntó Anthony confundido por el brinco que había pegado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy? – Preguntó Annie quien fue la única aparte de Anthony que vio la reacción de la rubia al estarlos observando y pensar lo adorable que se veían juntos.

-¡Se movió! – Dijo Candy emocionada hasta las lágrimas, Anthony comprendió rápidamente el comentario de su esposa y se emocionó al instante.

-¿¡En serio!? – Preguntó emocionado. Candy asintió tomándose la mano libre y dirigiéndola a su vientre. Por el tiempo de concepción aún no se podía sentir el movimiento fuera del vientre, pero estaba tan emocionada que quería que su esposo sintiera la emoción que ella había sentido al percibir ese leve movimiento que se producía dentro de ella.

-¿Quién se movió? – Pegunto Archie confuso, pero al ver hacia donde era dirigida la mano de su primo comprendió todo al igual que todos.

-¡Que emoción Candy! – Dijeron Annie y Patty, ambas igual de ilusionadas por la espera del bebé de Anthony y Candy.

-No cabe duda que va a ser todo un torbellino igual que su madre. – Dijo Archie divertido.

-No Archie, será todo un inquieto jinete como su padre. – Dijo Stear, continuando con las discusiones de quien sería el padrino del bebé.

Anthony abrazó por la espalda a Candy, dándole en los labios de comer el helado de ambos, probándolo de vez en cuando, sintiendo Candy una extraña sensación cada vez que probaba ambos helados, era como si ambos sabores le agradaran a su pequeño. Había notado que esos meses su gusto por la comida había variado mucho, y que le gustaban tanto lo dulce como lo salado, pero había desarrollado una aversión por la zanahoria, cosa que nunca había sido así ella siempre había amado la zanahoria sobre todo la crema de zanahoria, pero ahora no soportaba ni su aroma, cosa que el rubio agradecía porque a él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo las cosas saladas también lo tenían cautivado, procurando comer de todo para también mantenerse fuerte.

Una vez que terminaron de pasear, fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurant que estaba cerca del lago que ofrecía una maravillosa vista del lugar, hicieron su pedido, teniendo ambos antojo de una hamburguesa, y los Cornwell les seguían el juego, ellos también pidieron una, sin embargo Annie se decidió por una ensalada y Patty estaba decidida a probar las salchichas.

-Candy, ¿Crees que te comerás todo eso tu sola? – Preguntó sorprendida Annie, quien ya sabía que era una comelona, pero al ver el tamaño de la hamburguesa hasta ella misma lo dudaba.

-No te preocupes Annie, si no puedo mi príncipe se hará cargo de ella. – Dijo sonriente mientras Anthony la veía divertido.

-No lo creo princesa, me harás engordar con tanta comida jajajaja, si no la terminas la pediremos para llevar. – Le dijo divertido, mientras todos reían felices.

Una vez que terminaron con la enorme hamburguesa y como era de esperarse solo los caballeros habían terminado de comerla, Candy había decidido no continuar si no quería enfermarse, se llenaba muy rápido, pero también muy rápido le daba hambre, pero tenía que comer temprano sino las náuseas la alcanzaban después de las 7 de la tarde.

Llegaron al departamento una vez que habían dejado a Annie y Patty, a Candy le dolían un poco los pies y sentía que comenzaban a inflamarse, Anthony le preparó una pequeña tina con agua tibia para que los descansara y sus primos le ayudaban a acomodarse en el sillón.

-Lo sentimos Candy, sabemos que ya no es apropiado para ti que camines tanto, te prometo que la próxima vez iremos en auto de paseo por el lago.

-¿Quieres volver a revivir los viejos tiempos? – Le dijo Anthony divertido a Stear y Archie.

-¡Vamos Anthony! No creerás lo que dice Candy. – Dijo Stear quejándose.

-Mi princesa no dice mentiras. – Dijo seguro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Preguntó Archie, Anthony les relató lo que Candy le había confiado rápidamente.

-Mmmm. – Dijo Stear. – Si, tienes razón, eso fue lo que pasó.

-Así que estaban de coquetos con las ex compañeras de Candy.- Dijo riéndose de ellos.

-Vamos Anthony, si las vieras no dirías nada de ellas. – Dijo Archie, haciendo muecas de que estaban muy feas.

-¿Tan feas estaban? – Pregunto divertido.

-Pero bien que les coquetearon. – Les dijo Candy una vez más retándolos por cómo se habían comportado a espaldas de sus amigas.

-¡Vamos Candy! No vas a negar que fueron ellas las que comenzaron todo.

-Pero bien que les siguieron el juego los dos, encantados por tantas atenciones, mientras Annie y Patty se la pasan suspirando por ustedes.

-No te preocupes Candy, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para Annie.

-Y yo para Patty, además como dice Archie, tres de las señoritas estaban muy poco agraciadas y la cuarta que era la más agraciada con el carácter que se cargaba la hacía ser la menos deseable de todas. – Dijo Stear siendo sincero. – Pero no podíamos dejar de ser caballeros con ellas, ante todo son unas damas. – Dijo Stear, recordándole a Candy que así era como los habían educado.

-Tienen razón amor, no tenemos la culpa de haber sido educados así. – Dijo siendo honesto.

-Eso no lo discuto amor, sé que los tres son unos caballeros, fue lo primero que noté cuando los conocí a cada uno de ustedes, pero si hubieras visto la cara que pusieron ambos, no era precisamente de caballeros. – Les dijo Candy viéndolos entrecerrando los ojos, mientras ambos Cornwell se rascaban la nuca y ponían de nueva cuenta su cara de pervertidos. - ¿Lo ves? Esa misma cara hicieron. Dijo Candy al verlos como actuaban.

-Jajajajaja ni cómo ayudarlos primos, la verdad es que mi princesa tiene razón, han puesto una cara de pervertidos y si esa misma pusieron ese día, bien merecido se tenían el codazo que les dio Candy.

Los dos reían felices de cómo eran regañados por sus primos y a la vez felices por compartir otro momento como cuando eran niños, cuando Candy siempre los regañaba cuando hacían alguna travesura y no era invitada con ellos.

-Pero no les vas a decir a Annie y a Patty ¿Verdad Candy?

-Sólo si me prometen que no lo volverán a hacer.

-Lo prometemos Candy. – Dijo Stear y Archie asintió.

-No quiero saber cómo le iría a Anthony si hiciera algo semejante. – Dijo Archie.

-Espero que Anthony no quiera averiguarlo. – Dijo viéndolo Candy de reojo y cruzando los brazos, mientras él la abrazaba de lado y la besaba en su mejilla.

-Si nunca puse mis ojos en ninguna chica cuando no estabas a mi lado, únicamente teniendo tu recuerdo en mi mente, mucho menos ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no haría una tontería para perder al amor de mi vida. – Le dijo en su oído y Candy se removía gustosa y se refugiaba en su pecho.

-Te amo, Anthony.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. – Dijeron los Cornwell viendo como sus primos ya demandaban su espacio a solas y viendo que el sol ya tenía rato de haberse ocultado, era hora de regresar a la solitaria mansión en donde los esperaba de seguro la tía abuela para cenar.

-Hasta luego muchachos, me saludan a la tía abuela, dígale que en la semana iremos a visitarla. – Dijo Anthony despidiéndolos en la puerta.

Una vez que se fueron sus primos, se regresó a la sala y levantó en brazos a su amada esposa para llevarla a la comodidad de su habitación y llevarle la cena hasta la cama, quería que descansara de ese ajetreado fin de semana y él sería el encargado de hacer que comenzara a relajarse.

Una vez que cenaron se dirigieron a darse un baño con agua tibia para poder descansar. Anthony se dedicó a bañar a su esposa acariciando su cuerpo con el jabón mientras ella se dejaba consentir, él se arrodillaba para besar con delicadeza su vientre y hablarle con palabras dulces y llenas de ternura a ese pequeño fruto de su amor, uno que ya dictaba desde su vientre que era lo que le gustaba de comer y que no, era curioso ver los cambios que iba teniendo su esposa, mientras él se desarrollaba dentro de su ser.

-No sabes cuánto te amo hermosa. –Le decía con admiración total, las palabras no eran suficientes para decir cuánto era su amor por ella cuanto la amaba y la disfrutaba.

-Puedes tratar de demostrármelo de nuevo. – Le dijo coqueta colocándose encima de él marcando ahora ella los movimientos.

Se durmieron agotados después de manifestarse su amor, abrazados uno al otro, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos liberaban el calor que había provocado sus jugueteos, sus rostros no solo reflejaban una relajación total, sino sus sonrisas delataban la felicidad que los embargaba de lleno en su vida, ambos eran felices, habían conseguido por fin esa paz y esa felicidad que por tanto tiempo les había sido negada por culpa de la vida, del destino (de la escritora) pero que ahora los tenía durmiendo en la misma cama, habían formado un hogar y ninguno de los dos podía negar la felicidad que los embargaba.

Esa mañana Candy se levantó tarde y apenas pudo prepararle el desayuno a su amado, él ya se estaba bañando cuando ella apenas comenzaba a preparar su desayuno, ya tenía la ropa lista y salía del baño para terminar de alistarse, mientras Candy lo observaba maravillada de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de admirarlo. Anthony la veía entendiendo su mensaje y le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba a la habitación para ponerse su uniforme, salió a tomar sus alimentos y tan pronto terminó se dirigió hacia su esposa y la tomó por la cintura dándole un largo beso que la dejó sin aliento.

-Te veo más tarde hermosa. – Le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, complacido por el estado en el que había dejado a su esposa, quien estaba aún en las nubes por tan maravilloso beso.

-Te veo más tarde mi amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa boba y Anthony le besaba la nariz por último antes de comenzar su día en el hospital.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Albert regresaba feliz con su esposa de su luna de Miel, el vientre el Dorothy era mucho más notorio, ya estaba cerca de los cinco meses de embarazo, habían regresado para la boda de Stear y Patty la cual pronto se celebraría y sería otro de los acontecimientos del año, habían decidido posponerla hasta que regresara el patriarca del clan para que así pudiera estar presente. Patty había comenzado sus estudios en la universidad donde era bien recibida por los maestros, más no tanto por los alumnos ya que la mayoría eran hombres y se sentían intimidados por los conocimientos de la señorita O'Brian, quien había demostrado que la belleza no estaba peleada con la inteligencia. Stear se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su prometida y lo demostraba con sus andares siempre que iba a recogerla a su institución dejándoles a todos bien claro quién era dueño de tan hermosa mujer.

Los preparativos de la boda habían corrido por cuenta de la familia Andrew ya que la tía abuela se desvivía por organizar una fiesta de tal magnitud al no haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con su sobrino favorito, ni con el patriarca, sabía que le tocaba a la familia de Patricia, pero al estar ellos tan lejos y al celebrarse la boda ahí en Chicago quería tener el control sobre ello. Nadie había protestado por ello que si bien la interesada era la novia, había decidido delegar a la señora Andrew todo lo relacionado con la boda por lo ocupada que se encontraba con sus estudios, habían acordado hacerla a mediados de noviembre, así no estarían tan apresurados para las fiestas navideñas, aunque habían acordado solo estar un mes fuera, no solo por los estudios de ella, sino porque querían pasar las fiestas decembrinas junto a su familia.

Candy y Anthony por su lado se preparaban para los exámenes finales de ese semestre, y se preparaban porque Candy era muy solidaria con su amado, por más que él le suplicaba que descansara ella prefería acompañarlo en sus largas noches en vela que él tenía que pasarse para poder aprobar los exámenes y pasarlos sin dificultad. Más de una vez tuvo que cobijarla en el sofá que estaba en la sala porque el cansancio la había vencido, quedándose dormida en una incómoda posición pero negándose a dejarlo solo en su labor, Anthony amaba la disposición que ella tenía con él, pero se lamentaba que no dormía lo suficiente, y sabía que era necesario su descanso para que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para continuar bien su embarazo.

En el hospital Anthony seguía barajeando la suerte con la doctora Chapman, quien a veces lucía de lo más insistente cuando le preguntaba alguna que otra duda con relación a las materias que llevaban, lo único agradable era que al estar en grupos diferentes no se cruzaban mucho por el mismo camino. Había llegado por fin la hora de prepararse para el último examen y a nuestro rubio le habían pedido ayuda algunos de sus compañeros quienes estaban ansiosos porque sus notas no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para aprobar satisfactoriamente, así que se permitieron pedirle ayuda a Anthony para poder estudiar, él había aceptado de buena gana ya que solo serían dos los a los que ayudaría a estudiar, el resto de los compañeros habían quedado complacidos con las explicaciones que habían obtenido del rubio durante la estancia en el hospital.

Ambos compañeros platicaban animadamente de la ayuda que recibirían del rubio, cuando fueron escuchados por la famosa Doctora Chapman, la que pronto puso como pretexto que ella también tenía dudas sobre algunos temas que tratarían en la evaluación, queriendo quedar bien ambos caballeros la animaron a que los acompañara a casa del rubio lo cual ella aceptó encantada, por fin vería donde vivía el rubio y estaría más tiempo cerca del él, de ahí se aprovecharía para entablar una amistad más cercana.

Cuando llegaron los tres al departamento la doctora veía muy sorprendida el lugar donde vivía el médico ya que por la elegancia, su forma de vestir y el trato que tenía hacia las personas, daba a entender que era una persona de dinero, no le tomó mucha importancia después de recordar que venía de fuera y después de reflexionar lo cerca que estaba el lugar del hospital se terminó convenciendo que era por eso que vivía ahí. Cuando tocaron a la puerta Anthony se dirigió a abrirla sorprendiéndose no de muy grata manera de que la doctora estuviera ahí con sus dos compañeros.

-Buenas tardes Anthony. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros. – Invitamos a la Doctora Florencia ya que nos comentó que también tenía problemas con los temas que estudiaremos, espero que no tengas inconveniente. – Dijo un poco apenado.

-No se preocupen, adelante. – Les dijo amablemente, no quedando de otra más que atender a sus invitados de la forma que siempre lo habían enseñado a hacerlo. – Amor. – Dijo Anthony llamando a Candy para que lo acompañara a conocer a las personas que tenía invitadas. -¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? – El doctor James y el doctor Patrick esperaban que llegara la novia del doctor Brower, sin embargo la doctora Chapman no se sintió para nada cómoda con escuchar que la novia estaba presente.

-Candy, amor quiero que conozcas a mis compañeros, ellos son James y Patrick, ambos compañeros del grupo y la doctora Chapman la cual está en otro de los grupos de medicina. – Muchachos les presento a mi esposa, la Sra. Candis Brower Andrew. – La presentó orgulloso, al mismo tiempo que decía la palabra "esposa" Florencia sentía un nudo en el estómago y más cuando al bajar la mirada para inspeccionar a la famosa novia había notado el abultamiento que sobresalía de su vientre "_está embarazada"_ pensó cohibida y sintiéndose culpable por las intenciones con las que había ido a casa del doctor Brower.

-Mucho gusto señora Brower. – Dijeron ambos caballeros al momento de que saludaron a Candy haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y como era bien visto en la época.

-Mucho gusto señora. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Florencia ante la mujer que estaba frente a ella, quien siempre había pensado era insignificante para el rubio por ser simplemente una enfermera sin trabajo, nunca se imaginó que aquella muchacha sería la esposa del doctor Brower, no imaginaba que estaba casado siendo tan simplemente un estudiante y estando tan joven, se percató de los anillos que ella llevaba en su mano así como advirtiendo al mismo tiempo la alianza de matrimonio que relucía en el anular izquierdo del rubio. Candy sintió una extraña sensación al momento de saludar a dicha doctora, pero inmediatamente se recompuso al pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Después de haber pasado un rato estudiando en el departamento de los Brower, los compañeros se despedían agradecidos de las atenciones del matrimonio, la señora Brower había resultado ser una maravillosa anfitriona y contrario a lo que creía la doctora había resultado una mujer sumamente inteligente ayudándolos más de una vez con los temas que trataban, definitivamente nunca volvería a desestimar la carrera de enfermería ya que también tenían mucho que enseñar a los médicos.

Florencia se despidió con otro semblante de Candy y Anthony, ahora los veía como un matrimonio y automáticamente lo hacía inalcanzable para ella, se habían ganado el respeto de la doctora y de ahora en adelante Anthony ya no sentiría el coqueteo de la doctora, lo cual noto al momento de que presentó a Candy como su esposa, eso era algo que a él le resultaba satisfactorio, ya que no tendría que lidiar con el constante acecho de la doctora para su persona.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Le preguntaba Candy al ver a su esposo tan pensativo.

-Nada preciosa, todo está bien. – Le dijo abrazándola y besando su frente para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, él nunca había seguido el juego a la doctora, al contario si no hubiera sido por algunos de sus compañeros que se habían dado cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía el rubio con la doctora y más de una vez lo habían salvado de su insistente coquetería.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, como pueden ver no hubo drama con la doctora, al ver que Candy era su esposa y estaba embrazada decidió alejarse y dejarlos en paz, lo bueno que en esa época aún había esa decencia de respetar a los matrimonios y que al saber que estaban casados se respetaba esa relación.

Diana, me alegra saber que te escapas a tu marido para ver los capítulos jajajaja pero no lo desatiendas mucho tenlo contento para que se porte tan bien como nuestro rubio favorito. De nuevo muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestados para jugar un poco con ellos y con mi imaginación, lo hago sin fines de lucro es meramente por diversión, espero lo disfruten y sigan al pendiente de la historia, le mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos!


	23. Chapter 23

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

La boda de Allistear Cornwell y la señorita Patricia O'Brian por fin había llegado y con ello el término de la soltería de uno de los galanes más cotizados de Chicago, las chicas se lamentaban de perder a tan maravilloso muchacho que no solo era hermoso por fuera sino también por dentro, era uno de los pocos muchachos de la época que no era presumido ni mucho menos engreído, siempre se había comportado como todo un caballero con las damas a su alrededor no dando nunca hincapié a que se le faltara al respeto a su prometida y sin querer con ello ganaba más admiradoras.

Sus inventos se habían hecho famosos aunque nunca funcionaban correctamente, el chico de los anteojos por fin había llegado al fin de su soltería y eso lo tenía feliz y contento, había expresado más de una vez lo ansioso que se sentía porque ese día llegara y ahí estaba al fin al frente del espejo con su dos hermanos quienes lo animaban y lo apoyaban siempre en todo, habían sido difícil los años separados, pero ahora todo estaba bien, todo saldría bien y estarían juntos. Atrás habían quedado los años aquellos donde eran los tres solitarios niños que se perdían de la tía abuela para poder realizar sus travesuras, atrás quedaban los años en donde los tres estaban prendados de la misma niña, atrás quedaban los años en los que habían perdido a uno de los integrantes más importantes de la familia, y atrás quedaban los años en los que eran únicamente ellos tres, no solo ahora tenían cada uno a su compañera de vida, sino que también extrañamente a lo que pensaban sus padres ahora estaban presentes en sus vidas. Ante el espejo se veía más atrás su reflejo, un hombre muy parecido a él con el cabello con inicio de alguna cana entre sus sienes y unos anteojos un poco más gruesos que los propios se acercaba hacía él decidido, era como verse él mismo dentro de unos veinte años, su padre aún era joven pero le gustara o no admitirlo para él era un perfecto desconocido y también él lo era para su padre.

Anthony y Archivald se hicieron a un lado a ver que el señor Cornwell se acercaba a paso lento para abrazar a su primogénito del cual se sentía indudablemente orgulloso.

-Stear. – Le dijo con amor poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Padre. – Dijo algo incómodo Stear al llamarlo de ese modo, una palabra para él poco utilizada.

-Hijo, sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres, sé que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo, y sé que no nos sentimos en total confianza uno con el otro, pero quiero que sepas que tanto tú como Archivald son las personas que más amo en este mundo, quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora estaremos tanto tu madre como yo ahí presentes en todo lo que necesiten. – Decía Arnoldo Cornwell emocionado con sus palabras y dejando caer unas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, a Dios gracias los hombres no se maquillaban, sino tuvieran que retocarse de nuevo.

-Padre, tanto Archie como yo estamos acostumbrados a sus largas ausencias, más no por ello quiere decir que nunca nos hicieron falta, sobre todo cuando perdimos a nuestro primo, hubo muchas noches en las que deseábamos que estuvieran a nuestro lado, sin embargo no creas que les guardamos algún tipo de rencor, sino al contrario, el amor que sentimos por ustedes es grande y agradezco que estén presentes en uno de los días más felices para mí. Gracias papá. – Le dijo abrazándose como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su padre sintiendo el reconfortante calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su progenitor y que se sentía bastante bien. Archie se les unió en ese abrazo y Anthony los veía emocionado, animándose a abrazar a los tres al mismo tiempo, si bien él había convivido más tiempo con su padre que sus primos, aun así anhelaba los abrazos paternos que durante su ausencia en Chicago fueron los que lo reconfortaron por la pérdida de su amada.

Los Cornwell salieron de la habitación, juntos los tres con ánimos renovados y con la esperanza de que todo fuera diferente, con la presencia ahora del mayor de ellos y con la presencia de su madre. Todos se desplazaban a la iglesia felices y ansiosos, pero solo uno de ellos iba más nervioso por lo que le deparaba el futuro, uno que si bien era incierto estaba lleno de ilusión y esperanza, por fin se casaría con la dulce niña de los anteojos que le robó el corazón siendo tan solo un jovenzuelo.

Anthony iba con Candy en un coche aparte, habían decidido ir solos los dos como padrinos de boda, tendrían que llegar primero a la iglesia, se habían desplazado primero que los demás, mientras ultimaban los últimos detalles en la iglesia, procurando que todo estuviera listo.

Los invitados se comenzaban a hacer presentes en la iglesia, así como la familia de ambos lados comenzaba a tomar su lugar en los respectivos lados de la iglesia, a la derecha la familia del novio y a la izquierda la familia de la novia, que si bien ambas eran numerosas, la familia de Patricia no había podido llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Un guapo Stear esperaba con ansias a su prometida quien llegaba al pie del altar de la mano con su padre y unos nervios que eran casi imposibles de controlar, Candy y Annie se acercaban a ella para darle ánimos y tratar de tranquilizarla. La marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar, mientras que una Patty temblorosa comenzaba el trayecto hasta el altar junto a su futuro esposo, lo veía ahí tan guapo, alto y fuerte que se concentró en sus ojos para poder sentir la fuerza necesaria para seguir su cometido.

El señor O'Brian entregaba a su mayor y más preciado tesoro, a su única hija en manos de aquel caballero que era bien visto a sus ojos, unos suspiros se escuchaban en la iglesia al escuchar los votos matrimoniales y el sí acepto del joven Cornwell, eran los suspiros de las muchachas solteras quien en el fondo esperaban que dicho acontecimiento no se realizara.

Archie miraba a Annie con ternura, la veía poner atención a cada movimiento que hacían su hermano y ahora cuñada como deseando que fueron ellos los que estuvieran celebrando su boda.

-¿Qué sucede damita? – Le preguntó amoroso.

-Nada Archie. – Le contestaba apenada por haber sido descubierta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que adelantemos la boda? – Le preguntó curioso, ante la mirada de emoción que la delataba en ese momento, dándose cuenta que había atinado a sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que sea posible? – Preguntó emocionada, pero con un poco de timidez.

-No veo por qué no. – Dijo con ternura.

-Pero habías dicho que…

-No es importante, además primero es lo que tú desees damita. – Le dijo con ternura, demostrando que era ella la dueña de su corazón, demostrándole que atrás había quedado el fuerte enamoramiento que había sentido por la rubia de pecas que muchas veces había ocasionado celos y llanto en su persona.

-Te amo Archie. – Le dijo enamorada, mientras su amado la veía tiernamente.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Le preguntó divertido.

-¡Sí! – Le dijo emocionada siendo reprendida por su madre por la emoción demostrada, si la misma señora Britter hubiera escuchado la plática que tenían esos dos hubiera sido la primera en gritar a los cuatro vientos que su hija también pronto se casaría y avisaría a la prensa de ese acontecimiento.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en total armonía tanto los Andrew, como los Brower y los Cornwell disfrutaban tranquilos del baile, la tía abuela estaba tan feliz que había aceptado bailar con el Sr. Simmons y David había asistido a la boda acompañado de la anterior pretendiente de Neal, con la señorita Daysi Fellner, la cual al haber rechazado ahora ella a Neal, había sido elegida por David para invitarla a la boda, había tenido muchas muchachas que pudo haber invitado, tanto de Lakewood como de Chicago, por ser el cuñado del patriarca del Clan aunado a ser buen mozo, tenía muchas invitaciones por parte de los padres de las jóvenes solteras, sobre todo en Chicago, donde no era bien sabido el origen de dicho joven, el cual por su forma de desenvolverse ante la sociedad, daba la impresión de que siempre había vivido en una cuna de oro. Daysi había quedado prendada de él desde la fiesta de compromiso del patriarca, donde lo conoció pero no tuvo el gusto de tratarlo por estar entretenida rechazando al joven Leagan, del cual afortunadamente ya no había tenido el gusto de volver a ver.

El baile entre los enamorados comenzaba lento mientras Allistear se desplazaba lentamente con su amada en brazos, las miradas de los invitados estaban puestas en ellos dos, quienes iluminaban el salón de la inmensa mansión de Chicago la cual fue la elegida nuevamente para dicho evento, nadie podía negar que las fiestas de los Andrew eran de las mejores y más concurridas por la sociedad y eso llenaba de orgullo a la vieja Elroy quien cual adolescente enamorada se dejaba consentir por las atenciones del suegro del Patriarca del Clan. Mientras observaban a la pareja principal bailando su vals de boda, los otros chicos Andrew los observaban cada uno con su pareja, bromeando entre ellos diciendo que ahora sí ya tenían tío abuelo, ya que Albert era solo su tío.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? – Preguntó una tercera voz varonil que se unía a la breve charla que mantenían los jóvenes.

-Estábamos hablando de nuestro próximo tío abuelo. – Contestó Archie divertido.

-Próximo.- Preguntó Albert un poco confundido, pero al ver hacia donde se dirigían las miradas de esos dos comprendió a qué se referían. – Entiendo, la tía abuela está enamorada, eso es bueno por lo menos ya no estará tan al pendiente de nosotros. – Dijo uniéndose a las bromas de sus sobrinos quienes la recibían con agrado. Stear los veía de lejos preguntándose qué les causaba tanta gracia a ese trío que lo veían mientras bailaba ocasionando que se pusiera a buscar entre sí mismo alguna cosa que estuviera mal ubicada, eso mismo provocó más risas de sus parientes, quienes comprendieron el porqué del nerviosismo de Stear.

-Ya basta amor. – Dijo Candy llamándole la atención a su rubio. – Stear ya se puso nervioso, es el día de su boda no vaya a ser que pierda el equilibrio y ocurra un accidente con la novia, eso sí que no se los perdonaría.

-Está bien amor, tú ordenas y yo obedezco. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el comentario que le regresaba a su dama haciéndola sonreír por sus ocurrencias.

-Vaya primo, no cabe duda que la gatita sabe cómo manejarte. – Le dijo Archie divertido.

-No te preocupes Archie, yo le daré algunas instrucciones a Annie para que también aprenda como manejarte a ti. – Le dijo sonriente ante la mirada de incredulidad de Archie quien solo se quejaba mientras los demás comenzaban a reír también.

Cuando menos lo pensaron tenían a Stear y a Patty a su lado preguntándoles de que tanto se reían, poniéndolo Albert al tanto de las bromas que se estaban gastando a costas de todos menos de ellos, eso tranquilizó a Stear quien ya se sentía que él era el bufón de su familia.

Anthony dio el primer paso para sacar a bailar a su esposa, una vez que ya había iniciado nuevamente el baile tomándola dulcemente por la cintura y acercándola a él para dirigirla a la pista. Candy aceptaba feliz, le gustaba bailar con su esposo, siempre habían sabido acoplarse en su baile y con él bailaba en automático, no necesitaba contar los pasos ni estar pendiente que seguía, él únicamente la dirigía y ella lo seguía como por arte de magia, los presentes ya comenzaban a darse cuenta que tanto la esposa del patriarca como su hija estaban de encargo y eso animó los comentarios por parte de la sociedad encargada de los chismes, pero ninguno se inmutaba, sobre todo el patriarca quien era el que estaba recientemente casado y aunque el embarazo de Dorothy era menos perceptible que el de Candy, también se prestó a comentarios mal intencionados, comenzando a sacar fechas de la anterior boda y del posible tiempo de embarazo, la esbeltez de Dorothy le había ayudado a disimular su embarazo bastante bien concluyendo muchos que solo tenía tres meses de embarazo justo el tiempo que tenía de casada, de la señora Brower había sido más difícil de decir, ya que no sabían la fecha exacta de su matrimonio así que era de esperarse que estuviera de encargo.

Michael y Eliza eran otra de las parejas que habían sido invitadas, no por Eliza ya que sus padres y hermano no habían sido requeridos, sino más bien por Michael y la importancia que empezaba a tener tanto en el ámbito médico como en el militar, Stear había entablado una amistad con ese joven desde que habían coincidido en aquella fiesta de Eliza en donde había salvado a Candy de la torre, y del cual estaba totalmente agradecido, Anthony por su parte había sido enterado de esa situación agradeciendo también a su superior por tan valiente hecho y aunque en el hospital no tenían mucho trato ya se había establecido entre ellos una amistad sincera, tenían que seguir aguantando a su prima a quien últimamente la veían un poco más tranquila que antes, no cabía duda que el matrimonio con Michael la tenía distraída de maldades.

Los novios salieron al igual que Albert y Dorothy, salieron por la puerta trasera cuando los invitados estuvieron más desprevenidos habiéndose despedido única y exclusivamente de los más allegados antes de entretenerse más, ellos saldrían de luna de miel hacia Europa, pero solo lo harían por un mes ya que estaban muy cerca las fiestas decembrinas y querían pasarla junto a sus seres queridos, los padres de Patricia así como su abuela estaban invitados a pasarla junto a los Andrew en Lakewood que sería ahí donde tendría cita la reunión navideña.

El tiempo seguía su curso y Anthony como todas los días llegaba con una rosa para su amada, aún no tenía buenos resultados con su nueva estirpe y como ya era invierno tampoco esperaría que floreciera en estos meses, tendría que esperar y ver si tendría éxito al inicio de la primavera, tenía años intentando que floreciera su rosa que al igual que la dulce Candy era dedicada para su amada pecosa, la cual desde que estaba en Escocia trataba de hacerla florecer, más sin embargo aún no lo lograba, pero ya había logrado que prendiera como rosal, aún le falta que diera flor, tendría que seguir esperando, mientras tanto seguiría con su promesa de llevarle una flor diaria a su princesa.

-Buenas tardes amor. – Lo recibía Candy feliz de verlo llegar a su hogar.

-Buenas tardes princesa. – Le contestaba Anthony dándole un suave beso en los labios, mientras la tomaba con delicadeza por la cintura, para después acariciar su vientre y entregarle la rosa.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu día? – Le preguntaba interesada en saber si había tenido un buen día.

-Ha sido un día bastante tranquilo, pero la próxima semana empezaré las guardias para poder tener unos días libres para navidad. –Se quejó un poco porque no quería dejar a su amada sola tanto tiempo.

-No te preocupes amor, estaremos bien. Además el señor Clark siempre está al pendiente mío desde que supo que estábamos esperando un bebé. – Dijo para infundirle confianza, pero aun así no se mantenía del todo tranquilo.

-Estaré al pendiente de ti amor y por lo pronto mandaré instalar una línea telefónica en el departamento.

-¿Pero no es eso muy caro?

\- No te preocupes hermosa, además podemos pagarlo. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, aún no había recibido el total de la herencia que le correspondía, no porque Albert no lo hubiera intentado, sino porque él mismo había decidido que ese dinero se mantuviera a salvo por la posibilidad de que la guerra alcanzara al país.

Los antojos de Candy eran el pan diario de cada día, Anthony ya sabía que ella moría por los dulces, aunque últimamente le gustaba comer cosas con limón y sal, era una dieta poco recomendable por lo ácido que resultaba todo, pero trataba de balancearlo porque era algo que no podían evitar, incluso él era provocado por los antojos de la rubia.

-Amor… - Le dijo en forma mimosa, siempre que tenía un antojo era la manera en la que se refería a él.

-¿Qué se te antoja preciosa? – Le dijo sosteniéndola en sus brazos, dispuesto a complacerla.

-Tengo ganas de un elote asado. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Elote asado? – Preguntó un tanto sorprendido Anthony, haciendo memoria en donde podría encontrar un elote a esa hora. – Muy bien, pero esta vez tendrás que acompañarme. – Le dijo seguro ya que había recordado que cerca del hospital estaba una señora que vendía elotes.

-Está bien mi príncipe. – Le dijo gustosa y riendo a la vez, ya que sabía que siempre le tocaba al pobre buscar los antojos tan raros que tenía y que siempre eran a la hora que él llegaba, teniendo más de una vez que salir a buscarlos muy al estilo de la dama y el vagabundo porque a veces eran a media noche. Las náuseas nocturnas aún no cesaban pero las trataba de controlar para no regresar lo que tanto trabajo le costaba conseguir a su amado.

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano para conseguir un coche que los llevara, no tenía la intención de que su esposa caminara hasta el hospital y mucho menos con el frío que hacía, de pronto se había arrepentido de haberla llevado consigo.

Candy vio la preocupación en su rostro y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes amor, no está aún tan frío, además en cuanto compremos mi antojo nos regresamos al departamento. – Anthony asintió aún angustiado y pidiendo al cochero que apurara su paso.

Llegaron al establecimiento con la señora y pidieron para ambos, en cuanto fueron atendidos se regresaron en el mismo coche que los estaba esperando. Candy se burlaba de Anthony porque la trataba como a una niña pequeña, pero no quería que el frío le pasara factura a su esposa.

-Amor, te prometí que te cuidaría y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, además tú también tienes que cuidarte por nuestro hijo.

-Anthony. – Dijo Candy al escuchar decir "nuestro hijo"

-Dime hermosa.

-¿Y si es una niña? Digo… siempre nos referimos al bebé como un niño… ¿Qué pasaría si es una niña?

-No pasaría nada, es más, yo sería el más feliz de todos.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto curiosa.

-Porque tendría a una pequeña y hermosa pecosa corriendo entre nosotros, una bella niña fruto de nuestro amor. – Le decía besando dulcemente sus labios.

-¿Y si es niño? – Le dijo traviesa.

-Entonces tendría otro caballero que me ayudaría a cuidar a mi princesa. – Las lágrimas de Candy asomaban a su rostro causando preocupación en el joven rubio. -¿Qué sucede amor?

-No lo sé, he estado muy sensible, pero el no saber que vamos a tener me tiene intrigada.

-No te preocupes princesa, sea niño o sea una niña, para mí será perfecto, porque es fruto del nuestro amor, porque será mi hijo y tú serás su madre, te amo princesa eso no lo dudes nunca y no dudes que sea lo que tengamos lo amaré muchísimo.

Candy se sentía bendecida por la palabras del rubio, sabía que a él no le importaba mucho el género de su bebé pero al escuchar hablar a la gente y decir que los hombres preferían un varoncito, le hizo preguntarse qué pasaría si su amado Anthony prefería un niño y no una niña, y si ella tenía una niña y no un niño, le agradaría por igual, esas habían sido sus interrogantes hasta que había aclarado las cosas con él dejándola tranquila por ese lado. Anthony puso su mano en el vientre de su esposa antes de dormir profundamente y Candy como todas las noches que eso pasaba sintió mucho movimiento en su vientre, y de pronto Anthony sintió una patada en la palma de su mano, levantándose sorprendido por lo que había sentido, era la primera vez que sentía el movimiento de su bebé, solo conformándose cuando Candy le decía que se había movido, sobre todo cuando él acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Me pateó? – Pregunto feliz a Candy.

-Si amor, ¿Lo has sentido esta vez?

-¡Sí! – Dijo completamente emocionado, poniéndose de rodillas para hablar con su futuro hijo y hacerle todo tipo de cariños llenándolos a ambos con palabras tiernas. El sentir la voz de su padre hacía que el bebé permaneciera tranquilo y comenzara a arrullarse, era cuando Candy le decía que ya estaba dormido, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni ella misma podía explicarlo pero todas las noches cuando Anthony acariciaba su vientre el bebé comenzaba a moverse y al comenzar a hablarle sentía una relajación total que le indicaba que ya se estaba durmiendo. Ambos terminaron cansados después de eso ya que por la emoción que tenía el rubio por haber sentido a su bebé por primera vez les había quitado el sueño desvelándose un poco más de lo normal.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Candy preparaba el alimento de su esposo, junto con el almuerzo de medio día, hacía tiempo que no le daba la sorpresa de llevárselo porque él decía que no quería que fuera sola a ningún lado, más Candy no hacía mucho caso porque se iba al mercado para comprar lo necesario para prepararle la comida.

Una vez que llegó la tarde Anthony se dirigió hacia ese lugar especial que le había mostrado Candy cerca del estaque, ahí donde habían hecho su primer picnic en el hospital, pero esta vez no se encontraba solo el lugar, encontrando a un triste Michael sentado en una banca. No sabía si acercarse o mejor marcharse y comer en otro lado, se decidió a irse cuando fue escuchado por el pensativo Michael.

-Hola Doctor Brower. – Dijo sorprendido.

-Hola Doctor, siento mucho haberlo interrumpido. – Dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes. – Decidió tutearlo, después de todo eran familia.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó Anthony con un poco de indecisión al ver el semblante alicaído que tenía el joven médico.

-Es mi esposa. – Contestó triste.

-Siento escuchar eso. – Dijo Anthony. – Eliza siempre ha sido muy especial. – Dijo pensando que era por el carácter tan volátil y caprichoso de su prima.

-No es eso. – Dijo simplemente, callándose de nueva cuenta viendo hacia un punto fijo.

-Disculpa, no quise ser entrometido. – Dijo apenado.

-No, no te preocupes, en realidad necesito hablar con alguien. – Dijo bajando la mirada al piso, invitando a Anthony a sentarse con él. Michael ya había notado que el rubio siempre almorzaba en esa área y sabía que ahí podía encontrarlo sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con alguien al respecto de lo que le afligía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Le preguntó el rubio cuando lo vio que tenía ganas de desahogar la pena que indudablemente tenía en el alma.

-Desde hace tiempo Eliza y yo hemos estado buscando ser padres. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo. - Desafortunadamente no hemos tenido éxito en nuestra búsqueda. – Dijo con un suspiro.

-Lo siento. – Dijo sinceramente Anthony y más cuando él mismo estaba dichoso porque pronto se convertiría en padre.

-Nos hemos hecho unos estudios y ayer nos dieron los resultados. – Anthony no dijo nada solo esperaba que él hablara, lo sentía con necesidad de hacerlo, era lo que esperaba tal vez al encontrarlo ahí en ese lugar ya que Michael yq que él sabía que Michael se había dado cuenta de que ese era su lugar para comer, lejos del bullicio del hospital. – Eliza no puede tener familia. – Dijo de forma que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-¿Ella lo sabe? – Michael asintió - ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? – Anthony fijó su mirada en su superior quien seguía viendo hacia el piso.

-Está muy mal, no ha querido salir de la recámara, siente que es su culpa.

-Eso no es culpa de nadie. – Dijo Anthony, mientras le venía una idea a la cabeza que lo asustó un poco, ya que muchos hombres al verse en esa situación decidían separarse de su esposa anulando los votos matrimoniales, alegando que no eran capaces sus esposas de darles descendencia, una razón válida para la sociedad de que se hiciera válido el divorcio entre las parejas. - ¿No estarás pensando en dejarla?

-Ella no es feliz, y más desde que se enteró que tú esposa será madre. – Dijo dándole a entender que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Hay otras maneras ¿no lo han considerado? – Dijo Anthony indignado por la poca imaginación de su superior.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó curioso.

-Michael, hay muchos niños que no tienen padres, crecen solos a expensas de los peligros que hay en el mundo, sin embargo muchos de ellos logran ser personas de bien, otros en cambio no lo consiguen ya que nadie les da esa oportunidad.

-¿Adopción? – Preguntó sorprendido ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-Mi esposa fue adoptada a la edad de doce años, por mi tío Albert.

-¿Adoptada? No lo sabía. Entonces debo asumir que conoces un lugar para hacerlo. – Anthony asintió sonriente.

-El hogar de Ponny. – Dijo simplemente. – Ahí tenlo por seguro que encontrarás al niño o a la niña indicada para que puedan ser unos maravillosos padres.

-No creo que Eliza esté de acuerdo.

\- Tal vez, pero si no hablas con ella no lo sabrás, además eso impedirá que sigas pensando en divorciarte de ella. – Le dijo con cierto reproche.

-No lo había pensado por el hecho de que no puede darme descendencia, sino por el hecho de que ella no es feliz.

-No es feliz porque se siente incompleta como mujer, eso es normal, ella también añora ser madre Michael, y por ello está sufriendo. - ¿Quién lo diría? La caprichosa de Eliza Leagan estaba triste porque no podría ser madre y eso era algo que su marido aún no comprendía. –Habla con ella, ya llevas mucho camino recorrido con ella, Eliza no es la misma desde hace un tiempo, la has cambiado para bien, por lo menos ya no está viendo a quien hace daño. – Dijo dudando un poco de sus palabras.

-En eso tienes razón, desde que el Sr. William mandó a la familia de mi esposa a Florida, Eliza ha cambiado mucho desde que no tiene la influencia de su madre. Muchas gracias Anthony, me ha servido mucho hablar contigo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera levantándose de ese lugar para seguir con sus actividades.

-Ha sido un placer Michael, me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

-¿Me darás la dirección de ese lugar? – Preguntó decidido a hablar con su esposa.

-Cuando gustes. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

Michael se retiró más tranquilo con la decisión de hablar con su esposa, sabía que sería difícil hablarlo con ella pero esperaba con el tiempo poder convencerla y más cuando había decidido aceptar un puesto en Nueva York porque pensaba darle la libertad a su esposa para que buscara ser feliz con alguien más, no había considerado dejarla para él poder conseguir otra esposa que si le diera familia. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso de hablar lo antes posible con Eliza, el día se le hacía largo, quería llegar a su hogar y plantearlo con ella.

Anthony se quedó a comer su almuerzo rápidamente ya que le quedaba poco tiempo para reanudar su labor en el hospital así como las clases. Se había quedado muy pensativo y hasta sentía pena por Eliza, pero por ningún motivo se involucraría con ella, no quería que fuera a salir con alguna ocurrencia y saliera lastimada su princesa, lo sentía por Eliza, pero primero estaba su familia.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, hermosas lectoras espero que les haya gustado o si no que por lo menos se hayan entretenido un poco de sus labores, de sus niñas o niños traviesos o de sus trabajos engorrosos jajajaja ya ven que como les he dicho, no gano pero como me divierto jajaja Pues a Eliza le tenía deparada una carta bajo la manga el destino, uno que ni ella misma se hubiera imaginado, espero que no haya problemas con esta muchacha ya que según esta más calmada desde que no tiene a su madre tan cerca. Disfruten mucho los capítulos, espero sus comentarios ya saben críticas individuales por favor y si son positivas mucho mejor jajajaja

Helena Meritxell, eres bienvenida a esta historia, espero ya hayas leído la anterior, si no te invito a hacerlo que como toda Anthony Fan tienes que hacerlo porque solo he escrito para mi Anthony adorado que al igual que tú pienso nunca debió morir espero seas mayor de edad jajaja ya que mis fic pecan de apasionados, espero no defraudarte y dejar la historia inconclusa, trato de terminarlas por ello las publico ya que tengo bastante avanzado, a esta ya le queda poco, así que espero sigas al pendiente de la lectura, te mando un fuerte abrazo, espero estés muy bien.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas y cada una de las lectoras que me escriben y a las que solo leen también,, espero tengan todas un excelente y bendecido fin de semana un abrazo.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, si no yo no hubiera sido tan cruel, yo no hubiera acabado con la mitad de los descendientes de los Andrew y menos al estar tan guapos... bueno tal vez a Neal si jajajaja Es una historia de mi inspiración no apta para menores de edad ni para las personas que son sensibles a este tipo de lectura, es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Saludos!


	24. Chapter 24

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Eliza se encontraba en su habitación triste por la situación por la que estaba atravesando, y más pesar sentía cuando recordaba que Candy estaba esperando a su primer bebé ¿Por qué ella sí y ella no? Seguía con ese rencor que había nacido por Candy desde el primer día que se cruzó en su camino y que había incrementado cuando Anthony la había preferido a ella. Michael la había mantenido más tranquila y más desde que su madre y Neal se habían ido a vivir a Florida, no tenía con quien descargar ese coraje nato en ella y con quien organizar nuevas maldades para hacer sufrir a la huérfana de Ponny, su esposo había sabido manejarla bien y aunque ella había sabido controlarse la noticia de que no podría ser madre la había devastado, sumiéndola en una depresión que le resultaba difícil superar. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Michael la dejara por otra mujer que si pudiera darle el tan anhelado heredero y había sido regañada por su madre al decirle que era mejor que no tuviera hijos para que así no perdiera su bella figura, su madre siempre tan estética y poco sutil.

Michael entraba al cuarto de su esposa para hablar con ella y plantearle lo que Anthony le había dicho, sabía que no sería fácil hacerlo, pero era algo que él estaba dispuesto llevar a cabo con tal de no divorciarse de aquella chica berrinchuda que a pesar de todo él amaba, después de la partida de sus padres y hermano había sido un poco más fácil tenerla tranquila lejos de las maldades que estaba acostumbrada a hacer y si se iban a Nueva York con un hijo tal vez sería del todo suficiente para que ella cambiara de actitud.

-Eliza, amor. – Dijo con pena al verla en ese estado. Eliza no respondió temerosa de que él le hablara de la separación que veía inminente. – Necesito hablar contigo. – Le decía con tranquilidad, Eliza se acercó a él abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho.

-¡Perdóname! – Fue lo primero que atinó a decir la morena, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas en cuanto tocó el torso de su marido.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? – Le dijo tomando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Por no ser lo suficiente mujer para darte un hijo. – Dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de huir de sus brazos.

-Eso es algo que tú no tienes la culpa, además yo no te reprocho eso, sé que tú sufres tanto como yo, pero esto es algo que podemos enfrentar juntos. – Le decía mientras ella abría los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras, ella esperaba que la rechazara y la corriera de su lado, ella hubiera hecho eso si hubiera sido él el del problema y sin dudarlo si quiera, sin embargo ese hombre le estaba dando una demostración del amor que decía tenerle.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Le preguntó con cierta alegría en sus ojos, los cuales ya no reflejaban miedo como había sentido los últimos días desde que se enteró que tenía un padecimiento que si bien no era genético era una malformación de nacimiento, que le impedía poder procrear vida.

-Claro que sí Eliza, ya te lo dije, te amo y no voy a dejarte por esto, yo te elegí como mi compañera de vida y por eso he buscado otras alternativas para poder otorgarte el hijo que ambos deseamos.

Las barreras de la soberbia cayeron de Eliza al escuchar las palabras que él le había dicho, era verdad él la había elegido también a ella, sino desde hace tiempo la hubiera dejado, más sin embargo seguía con ella y eso era una demostración del amor que tenía, un amor que ella no había sabido valorar más sin embargo estaba ahí junto a ella y ahora lo veía de otra forma. Ella sí quería ser madre y quería darle a su esposo un hijo fruto de su amor, de su pasión, pero eso no podía ser posible ¿Qué opción le quedaba? ¿Aceptar que él tuviera un hijo con otra mujer y ella criarlo? ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! Ella no soportaría que su esposo tuviera una aventura con otra mujer solo por tener un hijo de su sangre, primero prefería abandonarlo que aceptar algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel, poniéndose un escudo al preparase para escuchar las palabras que tenía que decir Michael.

-Podemos adoptar, Eliza. – Dijo con la esperanza de que ella accediera, pero sabía que sería difícil de que lo hiciera.

-¿Adoptar? – Preguntó asombrada, que irónica era la vida, ella que siempre había despreciado a la huérfana de Ponny ahora la vida la ponía en esa encrucijada de elegir si sus hijos fueran adoptados, solo por el hecho de haber nacido estéril. Tal vez la vida era justa, y no quería que la mala semilla de esa muchacha siguiera su curso, tal vez le estaba dando una oportunidad de cambiar su forma de ser gracias al maravilloso esposo que le había tocado. -¡No quiero! – Dijo rotundamente, sin dar marcha atrás a sus palabras.

-¿Estás segura amor? Hay muchos niños que necesitan de amor y cariño, nosotros podemos hacerlo. – Le decía esperanzado, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Y si yo no puedo amar a ese niño? – Sabía que ella tenía maldad en su corazón, no sabía si amaría a su propio hijo o sabría cuidarlo ¿Quién le aseguraría que podría cuidar a uno ajeno?

-¿Qué dices? Eliza ¿Tú quieres ser madre? – Preguntó con miedo.

-Yo quería darte un hijo a ti Michael, un hijo de ambos. – Dijo siendo sincera, había despertado en ella el instinto materno al ver a sus amigas felices y contentas con sus retoños.

-Podría ser de ambos, un hijo de corazón de los dos. – Le dijo seguro.

-¿Un hijo de corazón? – Michael asintió, viendo como esas palabras calaban en lo hondo del corazón de Eliza. -¿Estás seguro?

-Yo estoy seguro Eliza, si tú quieres te daré tiempo para que lo medites, no me contestes aún, solo piénsalo por favor. – Le dijo abrazándola con ternura y cobijándola entre sus brazos proporcionándole el calor que su cuerpo anhelaba ya que tenía días que no podía estar cerca de ella por la tristeza que sentía habiéndose ella encerrado en su alcoba para llorar su pena. La llevó a la cama y la llenó de caricias tiernas y delicadas, encontrando a una Eliza vulnerable y necesitada de amor, no le negó su cercanía, ni le negó sus caricias, al contrario le ofreció su cuerpo y sus besos dejándose envolver por la pasión que su esposo le despertaba y que en ese momento anhelaba bastante.

Anthony llegaba a su hogar pensativo, después de hablar con Michael su nobleza le impedía sentirse ajeno al dolor que estaba pasando su prima, llegó con la rosa roja en sus manos y siendo sorprendido por la mirada de su esposa quien lo veía confundida por su expresión.

-Amor ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con miedo. - ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

-No princesa, no te preocupes, todo está bien. – Dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa y abrazando fuertemente a su esposa acurrucándola en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? Me estas asustando. – Dijo intranquila al ver la reacción que tenía su esposo.

La besó con infinita dulzura y le acunó el rostro con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias hermosa, muchas gracias. – Le dijo con amor.

-Anthony… - Le decía mientras le daba el paso para que le explicara esa reacción que tenía, puso la rosa junto a las obtenidas en la semana y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a la pequeña sala para hablar con él. -¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó intranquila.

-Nada malo amor, por lo menos no para nosotros.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó igual de intranquila.

-Gracias amor, por darme la dicha de poder ser padre. – Le dijo nuevamente abrazándola y besando su vientre mientras lo acariciaba con amor.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony?

Anthony le relató el encuentro que había tenido con Michael y la necesidad que tenía de hablar sobre lo que estaban pasando, se sintió bendecido por lo que la vida ahora le regalaba y sentía pena por lo que estaban pasando ellos, era algo que no podían evitar sentir, ambos eran unos chicos nobles de corazón y sentir empatía por las personas era algo que siempre hacían, no podían evitar hacerlo, ambos eran así nobles y buenos.

-Me da pena por Eliza, a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, yo no le deseo un mal y mucho menos algo así, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay muchos niños que necesitan amor y cariño en el mundo. – Dijo Candy pensando en todos los niños del hogar de Ponny y que no todos habían tenido la dicha de ser adoptados, unos habían crecido y habían tomado su propio camino solos sin nadie que los cuidara, aprendiendo a ser independientes, otros los habían sacado de ahí solo para trabajar, otros más habían corrido la suerte de ser adoptados por buenas familias y muchos más estaban ahí a la espera de un alma caritativa que los quisiera para ser parte de su familia. Candy se había quedado pensando en cada uno de los niños del hogar.

-¿En qué piensas amor?

-En los niños del hogar, ¿Crees que Eliza se decida a adoptar a alguno? – Preguntó Candy dudosa.

-No lo sé amor, es una opción que le di al Doctor Lawler, para él y su esposa, me dio pena escuchar que ella esperaba con ansias el ser madre y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y más al ver que Michael pensaba en pedirle el divorcio.

-¿La iba a dejar por eso? – Preguntó asombrada porque no esperaba eso de Michael.

-Me dijo que era para que ella buscara ser feliz, pero sé que a los ojos de los demás sería porque él quisiera tener un hijo de su propia sangre.

-¿Anthony tú me dejarías si no pudiera darte hijos? – Preguntó con cierta pena por la pregunta tan tonta que había formulado y que ya que la había dicho comprendió que sonaba ridícula.

-Hermosa, sabes bien que para mí ningún motivo sería suficiente para abandonarte, bueno solo uno. – Dijo siendo honesto.

-¿Y cuál sería ese motivo? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Que tú decidieras que no quieres estar a mi lado, si tú hubieras decidido quedarte con Grandchester yo lo hubiera aceptado, únicamente así me hubiera ido de tu lado aunque yo me muriera por dentro. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabes bien que eso sería imposible, yo te amo y siempre te he amado, y aunque tú quisieras deshacerte de mí no te sería tan fácil. – Le dijo bromeando y arrojándose a sus brazos para besarlo por todo el rostro, mientras Anthony reía feliz por la travesura de su esposa. Y era verdad, tanto Anthony hubiera decidido hacerse a un lado para que ella fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, como Candy no hubiera renunciado a él tan fácilmente, ella siempre lo había mantenido en su corazón y no quería seguir renunciando a la felicidad, no después de haberse reencontrado con su príncipe de las rosas.

Decidieron salir a visitar a la tía abuela, hacía días que no la veían y querían compartir con ella un poco ya que debería de sentirse algo sola en la mansión más aún desde que Stear se había ido de luna de miel, Albert y Dorothy habían ido a pasar unos días a Lakewood y solo el pobre de Archie quedaba en la gran mansión de Chicago acompañando a la vieja Elroy, quien de vez en cuando recibía la visita del viejo señor Simmons, la cual cada vez se hacía más constante, ellos le habían sugerido que se mudara a la mansión de Lakewood definitivamente pero no quería estar sola allá aunque le llamaba la atención bastante estar más cerca de su nueva ilusión.

-Buenas tardes tía abuela. – Decían siendo recibidos con un fuerte abrazo de alegría por parte de la matriarca.

-Buenas tardes Anthony, Candy. – Decía la vieja emocionada de verlos y sobre todo de poder tocar el vientre de Candy, le emocionaba saber que tendría un bisnieto de su adorado Anthony, ella siempre amó a Anthony más que a ninguno, inclusive más que a Albert al cual había criado desde muy pequeño, pero Anthony había llegado a ella desde su nacimiento y desde la muerte de su madre le había hecho nacer en ella el amor de madre que nunca pudo desarrollar en su vientre, y aunque los consideraba a todos unos hijos Anthony era el consentido, y al haberlo perdido la había sumido en una depresión constante junto con una amargura que iba creciendo al paso de los años, pero al volver a ver a su pequeño le había regresado las ganas de vivir y las barreras que se había forjado de piedra en su corazón se cayeron desmoronándose de golpe y más aún al saber que ese pequeño que tanto adoraba ahora le daría la dicha de hacerla bisabuela. – Que alegría de verlos, ¿Cómo han estado? – Decía emocionada la matriarca.

-Muy bien tía abuela, venimos a pasar la tarde con usted.

-Me alegra mucho que se acuerden de mí, me han tenido muy abandonada. – Les decía con cierto reproche.

-No diga eso tía abuela, lo que sucede es que Anthony ha tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital. – Decía Candy justificando sus ausencias.

-Es verdad tía abuela y más ahora que necesitaré unos días para Navidad.

-Eso lo puedo entender, pero ¿Y tú Candy? ¿Por qué no vienes a verme? Me gustaría que vinieras a verme en las mañanas, o antes de que llegue Anthony del trabajo.

-Tiene razón tía abuela, yo haré lo posible por venir más seguido.

-Es más, yo te enviaré a mi chófer para que no batalles, y menos con mi bisnieto, tienes que cuidarte mucho pequeña ya que no quieren venirse a vivir aquí conmigo. – Decía siendo honesta con su sentir y reflejando ante los ojos de sus nietos que se sentía muy sola.

-¡Buenas tardes muchachos! – Decía un elegante y feliz Archie que iba entrando también a la mansión.

-Buenas tardes Archie. – Dijo Anthony recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué milagro que vienen?

-Venimos a pasar la tarde con la tía abuela.

-Ya veo, entonces no vienen a verme a mí. – Decía con falso reproche, haciéndose el mártir como si fuera Stear el que lo hiciera.

-Creo que alguien extraña a su hermano. – Dijo Candy a Anthony haciéndolo reír.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Veo que extrañas mucho a Stear. – Dijo Anthony.

-Y que lo digas Anthony, ahora sí que me han dejado solo de nuevo.

-No te quejes Archivald que aquí estoy yo contigo. – Le dijo la tía abuela, aunque ella sabía que no era lo mismo y menos desde que había optado por ser más estricta con ellos después de la desaparición de Anthony.

La tarde fue muy amena para los cuatro integrantes de los Andrew, habían podido convivir y hablar de sus intereses y hacer planes para las siguientes fiestas que ya estaban en puerta, acordaron que las festejarían en Lakewood, era un lugar que todos amaban y en donde podían convivir todos juntos, ahí vivía cerca tanto la familia Simmons como los Britter, y Candy tendría la oportunidad de visitar el hogar de Ponny si así lo decidía, era el punto más indicado para hacer la reunión de las fiestas.

En un momento de la tarde Anthony fue llamado por el mayordomo quien le tenía una noticia precisamente de Lakewood, se disculpó el rubio y acudió al llamado del empleado quien tenía la orden de darle el mensaje única y exclusivamente a Anthony sin que estuviera presente nadie más.

Una vez que se desocupó salió con una sonrisa del despacho y se dirigió junto a donde estaban los demás esperándolo.

-¿Todo bien Anthony? – Preguntó la tía abuela.

-Sí tía abuela, no se preocupe, solo un encargo que había hecho al jardinero de la mansión de las rosas.

Todos quedaron conformes con la explicación que Anthony había hecho, todos menos Candy a quien le surgió la duda de qué sería ese encargo que había hecho su príncipe y del cual ella no tenía conocimiento, bien decían que genio y figura… Candy siempre había sido muy curiosa y eso nunca se le quitaría, ya después hablaría con su guapo amor para que le dijera qué era lo que le habían avisado.

Una vez que se despidieron y retiraron a su apartamento, la rubia no dejaba en paz a su esposo con las preguntas, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo que era una sorpresa que pronto le daría, teniendo que aguantarse la pobre porque no iba a desistir su esposo y no quería echarle a perder la sorpresa que le tenía según él.

El tiempo siguió su curso y Candy cumplía cinco meses de embarazo, Dorothy rondaba por los seis y una feliz Patty y un ilusionado Stear, llegaban de su luna de miel bastante bronceados y más felices que nunca, no cabía duda que los días que habían pasado solo para ellos dos les habían hecho bastante bien.

-¡Hermano! – Dijo Archie abrazado a su hermano con un poco de desesperación y alegría, se notaba que aunque ese par se la pasaba discutiendo el haber sido separados de nueva cuenta no le había hecho ninguna gracia al gatito. - ¡Por fin has vuelto! – Decía con un toque de dramatismo.

-Vamos Archie no te emociones, que ya no podrás contar con mi presencia por las noches. – Decía un burlón Stear por los aspavientos que hacía su hermano. – Ahora soy completamente de mi bella esposa Patricia. – Decía sacudiendo su solapa como si trajera pelusa en ella, haciendo reír ambos, al resto de los que estaban ahí recibiendo a los nuevos Cornwell-O´Brian.

-Bienvenidos muchachos. – Decía Candy feliz de ver a sus primos tan enamorados. –¡Patty te ves muy feliz!

-Estoy muy feliz Candy, no sabes lo maravilloso que es mi Stear. – Decía ilusionada.

\- Vamos querida, no me presumas tanto, no vayas a provocar envidias. – Esto provocó una risotada en Candy que todos le siguieron por la manera en que estallaba en risas.

-No te preocupes Stear, eso no sucederá yo ya tengo a mi príncipe a mi lado. – Le decía mientras se acurrucaba melosa en los brazos de su amado.

-Bienvenidos muchachos. – Decía Anthony. – Ya pensábamos que Archie se nos atiriciaba por no tenerte cerca Stear.

-Lo sé Anthony, siempre ha sido muy dramático. – decía siguiéndole el juego.

-Sigan y van a ver, el día que yo me vaya de luna de miel a ver si no me extrañan. – Decía Archie ofendido por las burlas de su hermano y su primo. – Ambos muchachos se voltearon a ver traviesos y voltearon a ver a sus respectivas esposas y contestaron al unísono.

-¡No lo creo! – Estallando en medio de risas por parte de todos, Archie ya comprendería que tener a su dulcinea a su lado todo el día y toda la noche era suficiente para no sentirse tan solo y más cuando estaban de luna de miel y podían conocerse en la intimidad, era algo que aún no experimentaba pero sabían que cuando lo hiciera tendría la misma sonrisa bobalicona que presentaban los tres Andrew casados, Albert, Anthony y Stear.

Se trasladaron todos juntos a Lakewood, tomando las precauciones necesarias para que Candy y Dorothy viajaran más cómodas, el camino era algo largo y con la nieve había surgido un nuevo impedimento para llegar más rápido, lo bueno que al ir en automóvil los hacía ir a su paso sin la necesidad de estar muy apurados, nadie había querido viajar en el auto de Stear, incluso él mismo había decidido proteger a su esposa de su propio artefacto, ahora si entendía el por qué todos le recordaban a cada rato que tuviera cuidado con el lago, ahora sí tenía un verdadero motivo por quien cuidar, volteó a ver a Patty enamorado y tomó su mano mientras el chófer conducía aquel Rolls Royce tan elegante que había adquirido el tío abuelo, renovando toda la flotilla de autos que pertenecían a la familia.

Los automóviles entraban al camino que los llevaba a la mansión de las rosas viendo Candy emocionada como se abría el portal ante sus ojos, estaba feliz de regresar a ese lugar que para ella era muy especial, volteaba a ver a su amado esposo quien la veía con ojos de enamorado feliz de ver sus expresiones al entrar al portal.

-¿Recuerdas pecosa? – Le dijo muy cerca de su oído. – Aquí fue donde robaste mi corazón.

Candy asentía tímida por lo que le revelaba su rubio, aguantándose las ganas de volver a besarlo ya que le daba pena con el chófer que aunque atento al camino podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en el asiento trasero.

Primero llegó el automóvil que conducía George en el cual iban la tía abuela, Albert y Dorothy, después donde iba Candy y Anthony y al final el automóvil donde viajaban Patty, Stear y Archie, quien no quería separarse de su hermano un solo momento. Annie tenía días que se había ido con su familia a su mansión en Lakewood y Archie decía extrañarla horrores ya que a donde volteaba o se dirigía era el mal tercio, y solo le quedaba irse con la tía abuela y eso era si no estaba el señor Simmons con ella, los padres de los Cornwell se unirían a ellos días después ya que aunque estaban más presente en la vida de sus hijos aun así seguían con sus continuos viajes.

Todos se dirigieron a la mansión, adentrándose para entrar en calor, ya que la nieve que cubría los jardines y los techos de la mansión aunque era removida al comenzar una nueva nevada los hacía volver a cubrirse de nieve. Anthony dejó un momento a Candy y se dirigió a su pequeño invernadero, un lugar que había construido hacía tiempo su abuelo William y en donde su madre pasaba las horas ahí tratando de reproducir todo tipo de rosas, de ahí había heredado el gusto Anthony de hacer combinaciones de rosas. Llegó hasta la pequeña planta que había dejado al cuidado de Charles el nuevo jardinero, un hombre también mayor que mantenía un gusto por las rosas igual que el rubio y quien era el encargado de cuidar la nueva creación de Anthony.

-Buenas tardes Charles. – Le dijo con confianza el rubio.

-Buenas tardes joven Anthony. – Dijo serenamente. – Cómo le mande decir con el mayordomo, el rosal ha logrado echar nuevos brotes y espero que para la primavera ya pueda tener su primera flor. – Decía entusiasmado.

-Tienes razón Charles, espero que pronto pueda ver la nueva estirpe de rosas. – Dijo ilusionado ensanchando su bella sonrisa. – En lo dicho Charles, ni una palabra a nadie de esto ¿Entendido?

-No se preocupe joven Anthony, yo seguiré cuidando el rosal igual o más que los otros.

-No se te olvide que la dulce Candy también requiere un cuidado muy especial.

-¿Le tiene un cariño especial a esa rosa verdad joven?

-Es la primera que cree Charles, y es en honor a mi esposa. – El viejo jardinero le sonrió gustoso por lo que decía y se despidió de Anthony para seguir con sus labores. Anthony seguía observando el pequeño rosal que ya iba mucho más avanzado de cuando lo había dejado, esperaba que ahora con los nuevos brotes que tenía llegaran los botones y de ahí las nuevas rosas, era algo que tenía años haciendo y esperaba por fin conseguirlo.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Candy curiosa al verlo llegar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No seas curiosa princesa. – Le decía abrazándola por la espalda y acurrucándose en el espacio de su cuello mientras la besaba con ternura.

-¿Es con respecto a mi sorpresa? – Le preguntó curiosa, no se le había olvidado para nada esa sorpresa que ya llevaba mucho tiempo atrasada.

-No comas ansias mi vida, la sorpresa tomará más tiempo del que creía, pero llegara. – Le decía de nuevo en su oído solo para ella, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de ello aún y Candy decidió respetar eso y cambiar de tema.

-Candy, antes de venir hablé con el doctor Michael.

-¿Y qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó con preocupación, la situación de Eliza era algo que habían mantenido entre ellos ya que no sabían si los Lawler quisieran compartir con los demás, aunque ya todos comenzaban a preguntarse el por qué no habían tenido familia. Los hermanos Cornwell habían llegado a la conclusión de que Eliza era la que no quería ser madre para no perder la figura, decían entre risas porque seguían sin soportar a su prima, aunque últimamente Michael la había mantenido a raya.

-Michael decidió venir con Eliza al hogar de Ponny. – Candy lo veía incrédula con lo que decía ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Eliza iría al hogar de Ponny?

-¿Escuché bien? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-En realidad aún no está convencida, pero quiere ir con Michael para que él no crea que no quiere intentarlo.

-Ya veo, ya me había extrañado.

-Candy.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Lo veía con el rostro angustiado y sabía que algo había detrás de eso.

-Michael me ha preguntado si nosotros podemos acompañarlos al hogar. – Le dijo algo inseguro por la petición que eso significaba.

-¿Estás seguro Anthony? – Preguntó insegura.

-Amor, sé que Eliza y tú no se llevan bien, pero nadie mejor que tú para guiarlos hasta ahí, además yo no permitiré que Eliza te haga daño y puedo asegurarte que Michael tampoco.

-Ese no es mi miedo amor. – Le dijo tranquila. – Mi temor es de cómo se sentirá Eliza por mi embarazo. – Dijo acariciando su abultado vientre el cual ya era bastante notorio.

-Eso mismo le comenté al doctor Michael, pero dice que no habría ningún inconveniente, que Eliza está más tranquila con respecto a eso.

-Si crees que no habrá problema amor, yo encantada. – Dijo con otro semblante Candy emocionada por poder ir a visitar a sus madres y rogaba por que pudiera encontrar un hogar para algún pequeño o pequeña, aunque la verdad tenía miedo de la madre que sería Eliza.

Cuando Candy y Anthony se acercaron al grupo todos los veían algo confundidos, porque los habían observado hablar entre ellos varias veces, pero nadie se había atrevido a cuestionarlos hasta que la tía abuela se adelantó.

-Candy, Anthony, me acaban de avisar que Eliza y Michael vienen en camino, ¿Saben algo al respecto? Yo pensé que pasarían las fiestas en Florida junto a la familia de Eliza o junto a la familia de Michael en Nueva York.

Al verse cuestionados por la tía abuela, Anthony confesó a todos el motivo por el cual iban los Lawler a Lakewood, quedando todos impresionados por la situación que se encontraba el joven matrimonio, incluso los hermanos Cornwell se sintieron mal por las especulaciones que ellos mismos habían hecho con una situación que ellos desconocían por completo. La tía abuela fue la más afectada con la noticia, ya que ella creía que Eliza pronto le daría también un bisnieto, pero ahora entendía el porqué del retraso y el rostro de angustia que ponía cada que ella le preguntaba, creyendo que era solo porque no quería tener hijos, dándole incontables veces un sermón para que se animara a tener hijos, que no se quedara como ella sola y vieja, metiéndole ideas en la cabeza de que Michael la dejaría por irse con otra si ella no se apuraba a darle descendencia. Tal vez eso había sido lo que había motivado a Eliza a ir al hogar de Ponny, porque no quería ser una divorciada o una abandonada, pensaba Elroy, pero la verdad era que ni Eliza misma sabía bien el por qué había aceptado ir a ese orfanato.

-Anthony sé que es lamentable lo que está pasando Eliza, pero sabes bien que ella no ha sido buena nunca con Candy, además ahora que está embarazada es un motivo más por el que cuides de que se le acerque. – Le decía Archie aún desconfiado de que Eliza estuviera cerca de Candy.

-No creas que no lo sé Archie, yo cuidaré a Candy con mi vida si es necesario para que nada malo les pase a ninguno de los dos, ella y mi hijo son lo más importante para mí. – Dijo seguro.

-De todas formas Anthony, nosotros iremos contigo. – Dijo Stear seguro de acompañarlos. – Tanto Archie como yo iremos junto a ustedes para estar más tranquilos. –Albert asintió más tranquilo de que los tres paladines acompañaran a su hija a esa tarea que se habían encomendado, mientras él se quedaría a cuidar a las damas que esperarían en Lakewood la llegada de ellos.

Continuará…

Bien hermosas hasta aquí el capítulo, aún no se si este sábado podré publicar dos capítulos, las fiestas me atrasaron mucho y aún no termino el capítulo siguiente, ya falta menos para concluir con esta historia así que estén al pendiente del final.

Cuídense mucho y les mando un fuerte abrazo hasta cada uno de los rincones del mundo donde la han leído. México, Colombia, Estados Unidos, España, Francia, China, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, El Salvador, Europa (así aparece) Malasia, Perú, Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Venezuela, Federación Rusa, Guatemala, Italia, Nicaragua y Costa Rica. A todas y cada una de las lectoras de estos países les mando un fuerte abrazo y agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman en leer mis locuras, un saludo desde la distancia. Dios las bendiga.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para darles un poco de bálsamo a las heridas que nos caso está historia, no es con fines de lucro y mucho menos con ánimo de ofender a la autora, simplemente es por entretenimiento. No es apta para menores de edad así que recomiendo no leer si lo eres.

Saludos!


	25. Chapter 25

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXV**

Unos pocos copos de nieve caían en Lakewood cuando un automóvil entró a la mansión de las rosas, era un automóvil muy elegante igual al de los Andrew, pero venía conducido por Michael Lawler quien con las indicaciones que le había dado Anthony y las que Eliza pudo darle había llegado sin mayores contratiempos.

El elegante portón se abría majestuoso ante el automóvil que se desplazaba por el inmenso jardín llegando hasta la puerta de la mansión.

-Bienvenidos doctor Michael. – Decía Anthony dando un amable recibimiento a la pareja, Eliza bajó del auto una vez que su esposo abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajar. – Eliza. – La saludó cortés, una Eliza algo incómoda saludó a Anthony y a los demás incluida Candy, quien no pudo evitar ver su vientre, Candy se sintió incómoda con el gesto y bajo si mirada apenada, Eliza vio lo que ella hacía y no queriendo que le tuvieran lástima por su situación la cual intuía ya todos sabían, solo atinó a decir.

-Felicidades Candy, Anthony. –Lo había dicho sinceramente, aunque nadie le creyera, ella no tenía nada en contra de ese bebé y menos si era parte de su familia y de su adorado Anthony, Candy le sonrió tímidamente agradeciendo el gesto e invitándolos a pasar a la mansión como toda una verdadera anfitriona quien recibe a sus visitas con agrado.

-¡Que hermoso lugar! – Dijo Michael maravillado del jardín que aunque nevado se veía hermoso.

-Deberías verlo en primavera. – Dijo con una sonrisa Eliza, rememorando las bellas rosas que pertenecían a Anthony, quisiera o no tenía que reconocer que el lugar era más bello en primavera.

-Pueden venir cuando gusten. – Dijo amable Anthony dándoles el pase a la gran mansión.

Una vez dentro Eliza saludó a todos, menos a Dorothy quien decidió quedarse dentro de su habitación porque no quería que la señorita Eliza la reconociera y le hiciera alguna maldad, Albert había estado de acuerdo, no le daba vergüenza su esposa, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de ella, pero no confiaba del todo en Eliza.

-¿Y su esposa tío abuelo? – Le preguntó amable, pero la forma en que lo llamó hizo que Albert riera divertido.

-Lo siento Eliza. –Dijo excusándose ante la mirada de asombro de Eliza al verlo reír con tantas ganas. – Dorothy se encuentra en la habitación indispuesta, pero no me llames tío abuelo, sería mejor para mí si me llamas Albert o simplemente tío, como tú decidas. – Dijo amablemente a su sobrina, no era santo de su devoción pero por la situación que atravesaba le hacía sentir pena por ella y algo de congoja, Eliza asintió únicamente.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Eliza tranquila. - ¿Achaques del embarazo? – Dijo simplemente y Albert asintió, ella sabía bien por sus amigas que el embarazo las cansaba mucho e incluso les daba mucho sueño, así que no indagó más, le daba igual si la veía o no.

Habían llegado algo tarde a Lakewood, así que decidieron pasar la noche ahí y mañana dirigirse temprano rumbo al hogar de Ponny, Candy estaba en la habitación que ahora les habían asignado como matrimonio, estaba ubicada en el tercer piso del otro extremo a la del patriarca, ahí estaban las habitaciones para las parejas y en el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones para los solteros y las visitas, siendo Archie y los Lawler los únicos que habitaban ese piso, la tía abuela estaba en el primer piso ya que por su edad no quería ni subir escaleras ni andar en el elevador.

Candy observaba desde su ventana el hermoso jardín nevado, maravillada por cómo se veía desde esa altura, nunca lo había observado desde ahí, cuando fue encerrada en aquel cuarto por los hermanos Leagan, no podía ver nada más que ratones, fantasmas y el reloj de la torre sur. La habitación había sido acondicionada para ellos dos, era muy amplia y tenía su propia estancia, una pequeña sala, su baño-vestidor y por supuesto la amplia cama que era lo principal de dicha habitación. Anthony se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó sorprendiéndola gratamente por estar ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas hermosa?

-En lo bello que se ve el jardín desde esta vista Anthony.

-No es tan bello como tú, princesa.

-Después de que nazca nuestro hijo quiero volver. – Dijo Candy volteándose mimosa para abrazarlo por el cuello, ya no podía estar tan cerca de su cuerpo porque su vientre se lo impedía pero aun así el sentir las formas de su bella esposa lo hacían perder la razón. – ¡Quiero regresar en mi cumpleaños! – Dijo emocionada como niña chiquita.

-Sabes que tus deseos son órdenes princesa, una vez que haya nacido nuestro hijo, vendremos a Lakewood para que mi madre lo conozca. – Dijo con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras. Candy lo besó tiernamente para tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía el rubio aún por la pérdida de su madre.

Se dedicaron a amarse apasionadamente esa noche, ni los meses de embarazo habían logrado mitigar la pasión que había entre ellos, habían buscado la manera de complacerse sin la necesidad de incomodar a su pequeño y cada noche buscaban la manera de hacerlo, era una necesidad que ambos tenían y sabían aprovechar muy bien.

La mañana amaneció muy fría habiendo nevado un poco más por la noche y muy temprano los mozos de la mansión se encargaban de limpiar la entrada y los caminos de la mansión así como los techos y los jardines.

-Buenos días princesa. – Dijo Anthony regalándole una sonrisa a su dormilona esposa quien ya comenzaba a abrir los ojos con algo de trabajo.

-Buenos días mi príncipe. – Le respondía gustosa, removiéndose entre las sábanas donde aún se encontraba su cuerpo cubierto solo por los cobertores de la cama. En aquella época no existía calefacción que los ayudara a mantener el calor dentro del hogar, pero lo grueso de las paredes de las casas ayudaban a que el frío se mantuviera más tiempo fuera de ellas y los cobertores de lana ayudaban a mantener el calor que proporcionaba el cuerpo humano, y a pesar de la desnudez de ambos rubios el calor que sus cuerpos provocaban los mantenía con la temperatura ideal para dormir sin frío.

Ambos bajaron ya con las ropas necesarias para emprender su viaje al orfanato, ya todos estaban listos sorprendiendo a Michael del acompañamiento que llevarían más no a Eliza, quien sabía bien que iban sus primos para asegurarse que ella no intentara alguna fechoría en contra de la huérfana, pero esta vez estaban equivocados Eliza no tenía el ánimo de molestar a la rubia, ella solo iba a ese lugar por complacer a Michael y nada más por eso, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de llevarse a algún andrajoso de ese lugar.

Comenzaron el viaje muy tranquilos, la limusina de los Andrew iba con mucha precaución atravesando los caminos nevados, pasaron cerca de la antigua residencia de los Leagan, la cual a lo lejos lucía abandonada, un dejo de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Eliza quien se mantenía muy callada durante todo el camino, expectante de llegar a su destino.

Los demás iniciaban una plática a la cual ella no encontraba mucho interés pensando en mil y un formas de decirle a Michael que buscaran si quería un hijo en otro lugar que no fuera precisamente ese orfanato. La necedad y testarudez de su esposo había hecho que fueran a ese lugar, al decirle Anthony que ahí había sido educada su esposa los primeros doce años, y que además conocía a otro muchacho que también había sido educado ahí y que era un joven bueno y muy trabajador, eso había hecho que Michael pensara en que las personas que educaban en ese lugar hacían un excelente trabajo, y por ello comenzó ahí la búsqueda del que pensaba él sería su próximo hijo.

Llegaron al hogar a media mañana, ayudando Anthony a bajar a su esposa de la limusina y conducirla con cuidado a la entrada de su hogar.

-¡Señorita Ponny, hermana María! – Llamó con su ya acostumbrada alegría, las dos buenas mujeres salieron al encuentro de su hija al momento de que escucharon su voz, alrededor del orfanato estaba un grupo de niños que jugaban aventándose bolas de nieve, muy cubiertos con sus abrigos, pero eso sí sin importarles el frío que hacía jugaban como si fuera pleno verano. Los Cornwell se encargaban de bajar un buen número de cajas que llevaban para cada uno de los niños, eran los regalos de navidad que ellos mismos habían elegido para cada uno de ellos, todos recibirían por lo menos un pequeño presente esa navidad, así como ropa y algunos adornos que llevaban para poner el árbol de navidad. Candy recordaba las navidades que ella había pasado en ese lugar y a pesar de ser muy humildes eran llenas de amor y calidez, nunca deseo nada gracias a ese par de maravillosas mujeres.

-¡Candy, jóvenes Andrew! ¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo la señorita Ponny emocionada de ver todo lo que llevaban pero principalmente de ver a su hija ese día, y más en su estado.

-¡Te ves hermosa Candy! – Dijeron ambas emocionadas tocando el vientre de Candy e invitándolos a pasar.

Anthony fue el encargado de presentar al Doctor Michael a las madres de Candy, diciéndole que ellas eran las mujeres encargadas de tan maravillosos niños, saludando Michael encantado a las dos buenas mujeres. Eliza se había quedado al pie del cerco que había en el hogar, observando a los niños que estaban jugando con las bolas de nieve, perdida en sus pensamientos, observando ese lugar que si bien era muy humilde no lo parecía por la felicidad que tenían esos niños, no les veía el motivo para serlo, sin embargo la sonrisa que despedían sus rostros era mayor a la que ella con todo y sus lujos alguna vez mostró, no entendía el por qué eran tan felices y ella fue tan infeliz de niña.

Michael observaba a su esposa quien miraba más allá del hogar, rumbo hacia una colina a lejos, estaba perdida en algún punto de esta, quería hablarle cuando de pronto vio que se dirigía presurosa a ese lugar ante el asombro de los presentes quienes no comprendían el proceder de la pelirroja, los que la conocían creían que huía de ese lugar.

Eliza había fijado su vista hacia un par de niños que jugaban al pie de la colina no muy lejos de los demás, pero si estaban un poco más retirados, y alcanzó a ver que uno de ellos molestaba a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés, de una tez apiñonada muy parecida a los rasgos de su esposo, el niño en cuestión era un pequeño de unos cuatro años que se veía era muy travieso y sin saber por qué Eliza recordó a su hermano Neal al verlo pelear con la pequeña rubia de tan solo unos dos años, si su intuición no le fallaba. No supo que había pasado, no se detuvo a pensar solo corrió hacia ella al escucharla llorar y verla que con su bracito cubría su rostro para que la nieve no le cayera encima. Sin pensar se colocó entre el niño y la pequeña y le lanzó una mirada de "quédate quieto" que asustó al niño y lo hizo rectificar su conducta, mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña quien seguía llorando y la tomó en brazos, a lo lejos Anthony, Candy y Michael veía la escena sorprendidos, no esperaban eso de Eliza, pero a la vez temían por lo que le diría o haría al niño.

La hermana María y la señorita Ponny ya iban al lugar para ver qué había sucedido.

-¡Elizabeth! – Gritó la señorita Ponny mientras se acercaba a la joven que la traía en brazos. - ¿Estás bien? – Decía preocupada, mientras dirigía una mirada retadora al otro niño.

La hermana María había llegado al lado del pequeño, mientras Eliza se sorprendía del nombre por el cual era llamada la pequeña.

-¿Elizabeth? – Preguntó confusa sintiendo algo en su frío corazón, algo que lo había traspasado sin proponérselo.

-¡Louis! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes en paz a Elizabeth? – Dijo la hermana María, tomando del brazo al niño y llevándolo para el hogar.

Eliza pidió a la Señorita Ponny ser ella la que llevara al hogar a la pequeña, aceptando de buena gana la buena mujer, total ella no sabía cómo era esa muchacha, la única que la conocía en sus desplantes era la hermana María quien la reconoció desde que se bajó del automóvil junto a Michael.

Eliza sintió un cariño hacia esa pequeña, no sabía si era amor u otra cosa, solo sabía que le había caído bien y era algo que hasta a ella misma extrañaba.

Michael la veía con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando la vio acercarse con la pequeña, viendo que la niña se acurrucaba en su regazo.

-Se llama Elizabeth. – Fue lo único que le dijo a su esposo, quien solo atinó a sonreírle emocionado y volteando a ver a Candy y Anthony quienes la miraban sorprendidos y a la vez emocionados.

Se adentraron al hogar, mientras Anthony y Michael les explicaban a lo que habían ido, Candy y la hermana María iban a la cocina a preparar un chocolate caliente, Eliza seguía con la niña en brazos.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Le preguntó Eliza a la pequeña, asintiendo ella pero aún no se quería desprender de su lado.

-Elizabeth es una pequeña que acaba de llegar al hogar. – Dijo la señorita Ponny, aceptando con gusto a lo que iban y esperanzada por que alguno de sus hijos encontrara un lugar donde le dieran mucho amor. – Tiene unos meses con nosotros, la trajo su mamá porque ya no podía cuidar de ella. – Dijo con tristeza. – Ha batallado en acercarse a los demás niños, se siente sola y extraña a su mamá por las noches, llora asustada buscándola. – Dijo derramando unas lágrimas. Eliza escuchaba la historia y hasta ella misma se sentía indignada de que la hubieran abandonado tan pequeña.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – Preguntó únicamente, nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa muchacha, solo ella sabía la indignación que sentía en su mente y el estrujamiento que sentía su corazón.

-Su madre nos dijo que tenía un año y dos meses, así que tiene un año 8 meses, el 21 de abril cumplirá los dos años.

-Es muy pequeña. – Le dijo Eliza, quien seguía con la niña aferrada en sus brazos.

-Tal vez le recuerdas a su mamá. – Le dijo la hermana María quien venía con las tazas de chocolate para ofrecer a los demás junto con Candy. Eliza se sorprendió por el comentario que la religiosa hacía y sin saber porque le estrujó el corazón. – La mamá de Elizabeth era más o menos como tú, solo que era muy humilde, hay algo en ti que tal vez se lo recuerde a la pequeña. – Mientras seguían en la pláticas la señorita Ponny y Michael hablaban sobre los requisitos para poder adoptar a uno de sus niños, mientras Eliza no perdía detalle en los demás niños y en la pequeña que poco a poco se fue durmiendo en sus brazos, después de haber dejado de llorar.

Pasaron una tarde muy tranquila, en donde los Cornwell no dejaban de ver curiosos a las reacciones de Eliza, ya que ella permanecía de lo más callada.

-¿Crees que Eliza adopte a un niño?

-No lo sé Archie, no ha visto a los demás niños, solo a Elizabeth y ya se me hace bastante extraño que no la deje un rato.

-Eso ha de ser porque la pequeña llora cada vez que la separan de ella.

Los cuatro chicos habían decidido ir al bosque junto a los pequeños más grandes quienes los guiaban por el camino en busca de un árbol de navidad para poderlo adornar, todos iban muy emocionados y sin saber por qué el pequeño Louis había insistido en ir junto a Michael a la búsqueda del árbol navideño.

-¿Qué se siente? – Dijo Eliza de pronto dirigiéndose a Candy, quien no entendía bien la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó indecisa.

-¿Qué se siente no tener padres? – Le dijo aclarando las dudas a la rubia.

-Yo nunca me detuve a pensar en ello, hasta que tenía seis años, ahí fue cuando comprendí que me hubiera gustado tener una mamá, pero yo nunca conocí a una yo conocí a dos. - Dijo fijando la vista en las dos mujeres que habían dedicado sus años de juventud a criar a tantos niños. - Así que no entiendo cómo se siente la pequeña Elizabeth, ella sí conoció el calor de una madre y al parecer aún lo recuerda. Yo nunca tuve ese recuerdo, pero si al ir creciendo y comprender que no tenía padres te sientes rechazada, que no perteneces a ningún lugar, es por eso que siempre regreso aquí, porque aquí siento que pertenezco.

-No deberías sentirte así, ahora tienes una familia. – Dijo secamente Eliza.

-Tienes razón, ahora tengo mi propia familia. – Dijo Candy feliz. – Eliza tú también puedes tener una familia más grande.

-Yo no soy como tú Candy.

-Eres mujer, tienes instinto maternal, sino Elizabeth no se hubiera acercado a ti. – Le dijo sorprendiendo a la testaruda mujer.

-Candy tiene razón señora. – Le decía la hermana María mientras llegaba por Elizabeth para llevarla a dormir a su cama. Eliza sintió un frío en sus brazos al sentir que ese frágil y pequeño cuerpo era alejado de sus brazos, sintiendo un vacío en el corazón. – Disculpe que me la lleve señora Lawler, pero no sería justo para ella que piense que su madre regresó por ella, apenas tiene tiempo que comienza a dormir por las noches, poco a poco se ha ido olvidando de ella. – Eliza asintió pero seguía con esa sensación de pérdida.

-Eliza, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Candy al verla que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ser retirada de la pequeña, Eliza solo asintió poniendo su dura expresión nuevamente.

Cuando regresaron los caballeros, Michael iba con el pequeño Louis en brazos el cual se había cansado de tan largo viaje, una vez que pudieron meter entre todos el árbol lo colocaron en la esquina de la estancia, ahí se colocarían los juguetes y regalos que habían llevado los chicos Andrew.

Había llegado la hora de despedirse y Eliza seguía igual de seria, sentía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar o siquiera respirar, Michael estaba triste porque pensaba que no había conseguido nada de su caprichosa esposa y él sentía tener más ganas de un hijo con quien hacer todo lo que habían hecho ese día, salir a pasear, arreglar el árbol navideño, o simplemente que se durmiera en su regazo.

Eliza observaba a todos los pequeños, en especial a Louis quien seguía recordándole a su hermano y por si fuera poco tenía el mismo nombre que su padre "Louis", Elizabeth tenía el nombre muy parecido al suyo, pero había algo en esos niños que la hacía recordar un pasaje de su vida.

-¿Cómo llegó Louis? – Pregunto de repente.

-Louis llegó como quien dice solo al hogar. – Dijo la hermana María. – Un día fuimos al pueblo y encontramos a Louis llorando cerca de los juegos, me acerqué a él y estaba muy asustado, me dijo que había perdido a su abuela y que no la encontraba por ningún lado, nos pusimos a buscar a su abuela y al no encontrarla lo trajimos al hogar, duramos días buscando en el pueblo a su abuela o algún familiar, más sin embargo no tuvimos éxito, nadie parecía conocerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí? – Pregunto Michael.

-Desde que tenía un poco más de dos años. – Dijo Eliza quien al escuchar la historia recordó el pasaje de su vida que había sido bloqueado hace muchos años, uno que por su corta edad había olvidado, recordaba que Neal su hermano se había perdido un día que fue con su madre de compras y ella estaba muy asustada porque no lo veía, más sin embargo su madre con toda la calma del mundo mandó a buscarlo y se retiró a su casa, encontrando al pobre de su hermano hasta otro día y mientras ella estaba angustiada por él su madre no se inmutaba mucho que digamos, una vez que apareció su madre solo se limitó a decir que no le comentara nada a su padre, al ser ella la mayor le pedía que guardara silencio. Sara desde ese entonces hizo lo posible por complacer a sus hijos, por el miedo que sentía que la descubrieran ante su esposo.

Estaban a punto de abordar la limusina para regresar cuando Eliza vuelve la vista al hogar mirando detenidamente el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Eliza? – Le preguntó su esposo viéndola aún triste por su fallido intento de adopción. Candy la veía expectante sabía que algo sucedía en ella y era algo que solo ellas como mujeres que eran habían sabido descifrar.

-Quiero adoptar a Elizabeth. – Dijo simplemente.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Michael emocionado, aunque él hubiera esperado que fuera Louis ya que había sentido una conexión con ese inquieto niño que no había parado de hacer travesuras en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, los cuatro años eran por los que pasaba el pequeño y eso lo hacía ser curioso e inquieto. Eliza solo asintió y los demás sonrieron, los ojos de Eliza voltearon a ver a Louis quien la miraba serio, aún recordaba la mirada de la pelirroja cuando defendió a Elizabeth, Eliza se dio cuenta de ello y sin decir nada se separó de su esposo quien no cabía de la felicidad que lo embargaba.

Se dirigió a Louis poniéndose a la misma altura de él y le dedicó unas palabras.

-De ahora en adelante, tú vas a ser el hermano mayor de Elizabeth, ahora tendrás que cuidarla y protegerla de quien quiera hacerle daño, no la molestarás, no volverás a hacerla llorar y no volverás a arrojarle cosas ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo en un tono firme, decidido, cosa que el pequeño solo asintió con un poco de temor, pero al verla a los ojos supo que se lo decía con ternura, que esas palabras si bien no eran la de una madre amorosa y cariñosa, si serían la de una madre protectora y sobre todo que sería la mejor madre y el mejor padre que pudiera tener. Le tomó de la mano y lo guió hacía Michael quien la veía con lágrimas en los ojos por la acción que había hecho su esposa. Candy se abrazó conmovida a Anthony y los Cornwell no podían pensar más que compadecer a los pobres chicos.

-¡Mamá! – Gritó la pequeña Elizabeth quien ya había despertado ante el asombro de todos ya que desde que había llegado al hogar no había vuelto a pronunciar una palabra y al ver a Eliza efectivamente le había recordado a su madre.

Eliza la tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña quien se arrojó a su cuello y no quería soltarse de ella. Eso hizo que el corazón de Eliza se acelerara después de eso la acercó a su rostro y le habló solo a la pequeña unas palabras que aunque pudieron escuchar los demás ninguno atinó a decir nada.

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, vine por ti y te prometo que nunca más te dejaré sola. – Le dijo besando su frente ocasionando que a los demás se les hiciera un nudo en su estómago. Eliza había decidido que la pequeña siguiera con la creencia que ella era su verdadera madre y nadie discutió eso. – Gracias por cuidarla. – Fue lo que les dijo a las dos buenas mujeres quienes tenían los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-¡Mami! – Volvió a decir con inocencia la pequeña, quien al igual que el pequeño Louis la acercaban a Michael.

-Elizabeth, él es Michael tu papá. – Le dijo viendo como la pequeña veía con curiosidad al joven que tenía los rasgos muy parecidos a los de ella. – Y de ahora en adelante Louis será tu hermano mayor. – Le dijo ante la carita de asombro de la niña, no pudiendo evitar hacer una cara de desagrado porque ese pequeño siempre la había molestado, la verdad era que el pequeño Louis al ser el más chico de los niños y ser siempre el perdedor con los demás lo hacía desquitarse con los más pequeños, encontrando en Elizabeth la víctima perfecta para sus travesuras, no lo hacía con mala intención, más sin embargo la molestaba bastante.

-Louis, ¿Me prometes que ya no volverás a pelear con Elizabeth? – Preguntó Michael conmovido por los hijos que le había regalado su esposa. El niño asintió y volteo a ver a Eliza quien era la que más temor le causaba.

-¿Mamá? - Le dijo con nerviosismo. Eliza le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí Louis, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu mamá y Michael mi esposo, será tu papá. – El niño vio en los ojos de Eliza cierto amor hacia él, tal vez no sería tan malo que esa señora tan estricta fuera su mamá, por lo pronto tendría que portarse bien con Elizabeth ya que ahora él era un hermano mayor y ella su pequeña hermanita. - ¿Sabes Louis? – Dijo Eliza viendo hacia el niño. – Te llamas igual que tu abuelo. – El niño sonrió emocionado, ahora tenía padres, una hermana y por lo que escuchaba un abuelo.

-Señorita Ponny, ¿Estaría bien si usted envía los papeles de la adopción a esta dirección? – Preguntó Michael extendiendo una tarjeta a la mujer, ya que quería llevarse a ambos niños ese mismo día y no esperar a que se arrepintiera su esposa.

-No hay problema. – Dijo la señorita Ponny, feliz por sus dos niños. – Cuídenlos y quiéranlos mucho, Louis es muy inquieto pero es buen niño, ténganle paciencia. – Dijo a la señora Lawler ya que ella era la que se veía que tenía menos paciencia de los dos.

-No se preocupe señorita Ponny. – Dijo la morena. – Louis prometió portarse bien. – Dijo volteando a ver al niño quien se volteaba a ver a las mujeres que lo habían cuidado los dos últimos años, asintiendo emocionado.

-¡Lo prometo señorita Ponny y hermana María! – Dijo emocionado.

Se subieron a la limusina ahora si todos los visitantes, viendo con sus ojos tristes a los demás niños quienes corrían alrededor del automóvil, un nudo se acentuó en el corazón de Candy.

-No podemos adoptar a todos. – Le dijo Anthony comprendiendo el pesar de su esposa, mientras se sujetaba su vientre con fuerza.

-Lo sé amor. – Le dijo comprendiendo lo que había dicho. – Pero me es difícil ver como no todos encuentran un hogar.

-Creo que podremos hacer algo al respecto ¿No te parece? – Le preguntó a Candy, mientras ella se emocionaba por lo dicho.

-¿En verdad? – Anthony asintió feliz, le gustaba verla sonreír y ese era uno más de los detalles que Candy amaba de él. Anthony había convivido con todos los pequeños y sabía que no había ningún bebé en el hogar, la más pequeña era Elizabeth y ahora tenía una familia, los Cornwell escuchaban la conversación de sus primos y sentían la misma necesidad de hacer algo con aquellos niños.

Anthony había pensado muy en serio en la posibilidad de adoptar un pequeño, pero sabía que primero tendrían que estabilizarse bien con el embarazo de Candy y esperar al nacimiento de su pequeño y después proponérselo a su esposa era algo que no dejaría pasar y más al ver la carita de decepción por parte de los niños que se despedían de ellos cada vez que los visitaban. Decidió hacer algo al respecto para que por lo menos los niños que llegaban a ese lugar encontraran a una persona que se quisiera hacer cargo de ellos, no podían adoptarlos a todos, como bien lo había dicho, pero si podía conseguir que más de uno adoptara a alguno de ellos.

-Por la educación que nos dan nos hacen ver que es malo no tener padres o que son personas inferiores. – Dijo Eliza entrando a la plática que mantenían sus familiares.

-Eso no está bien. – Dijo Anthony. – Todo niño merece un hogar, lamentablemente no todas las personas pensamos igual.

-¿Tu adoptarías? – Preguntó Eliza.

-Claro que sí, es lo que venía hablando con Candy, pero esperaremos a que nazca nuestro bebé. Lo malo que hay otros niños, tendremos que ver como ayudamos hermanos. – Les dijo a los Cornwell, los cuales asintieron decididos.

-Cuenten conmigo. – Dijo Michael, quien ya se había unido al grupo.

-Eliza ¿Crees que tu madre esté de acuerdo con tu decisión? – Preguntó Stear, viendo el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Eliza, pero cuando su esposo sintió como se tensaba fue él, el que tomó la palabra.

-La señora Leagan tendrá que respetar la decisión que hemos tomado como pareja, ella no tiene voto en nuestra familia. – Dijo decidido. Eliza volteó a verlo y después vio a sus ahora hijos que dormían a su lado, ambos abrazados a ella y se sintió segura con las palabras de su esposo.

-Si mi madre no quiere reconocer a mis hijos como sus nietos, tendrá que acostumbrarse a no verme. – Dijo Eliza decidida.

El camino lo transcurrieron en silencio, ya nadie dijo nada, Candy iba ilusionada pensando que pronto tendría otro hijo y Anthony estaba feliz de verla tan ilusionada, tendrían que pensar muy seriamente en cambiarse de casa ya que al llegar el bebé, el departamento de pronto les quedaba muy pequeño.

Continuará…

Creo que ha quedado bastante largo, pensé que no lo iba a terminar, pero lo terminé así que lo comparto de una vez. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me hacen me halagan de verdad, sé que la historia es muy sencilla y melosa, y cuando leo las otras que han salido hacen que me de vergüenza con publicarla, pero después de leer sus comentarios se me quita y me animo a hacerlo jajajajaja, Gracias por leerla y sobre todo por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño y agradecimiento para cada una de ustedes.

Saludos!

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados un ratito para hacerlos felices, lo hago solo por diversión no por obtener algún beneficio económico, no es apto para menores de edad, espero sigan al pendiente.


	26. Chapter 26

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

La navidad llegaba por fin y los Lawler habían decidido a quedarse a pasar la navidad en Lakewood junto a la familia, y todos podían ver que Eliza estaba cada vez más convencida de haber adoptado a esos niños, principalmente a Elizabeth, la cual era muy apegada a ella, con Louis era un poco más estricta pero lo hacía porque muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo que saliera igual que ella y su hermano, y eso era algo que no le gustaría, analizando las cosas al verlo tratar mal a Elizabeth le había hecho ver que no era correcto hacer sufrir a los demás, comenzaba a amarlo y lo cuidaba igual que a Elizabeth, sin embargo el pequeño mostraba más apego con su padre.

Había llegado el día en el que Eliza y Michael tenían que partir rumbo a Nueva York, agradeciendo enormemente Michael a los Andrew su hospitalidad y a Candy y Anthony el haberlos ayudado a formar esa hermosa familia que ahora eran.

Eliza estaba más que contenta de irse de Chicago, aún le quedaba en su corazón la idea de que había adoptado y no quería dar explicaciones a sus amigas el porqué de pronto tenía dos hijos. En nueva York tendría la oportunidad de hacer nuevas amistades y así llegarían ambos ya como una familia establecida. Aún sentía ese miedo por el rechazo que había tenido Sara al avisarle por medio de una llamada lo que habían hecho, siendo únicamente su padre el único conforme con la decisión que había tomado su hija, le había emocionado bastante que su nieto se llamara igual que él.

-Candy, gracias por todo. – Dijo Eliza con dificultad, si bien ya no le hacía maldades aún le costaba tratarla de forma diferente, cosa que Candy entendía a la perfección ya que a ella también le costaba trabajo.

El automóvil se alejaba por el sendero de las rosas, atravesando el portal hasta que se perdió en el camino.

-Eliza será más feliz. –Dijo la tía abuela feliz.

-Eso espero tía. – Decía Albert confiando en que así sería. – Michael está muy feliz también.

-Sin duda. –Dijeron los Brower igual de felices.

Todos estaban muy enfrascados en su plática cuando cuestionaron que era lo que se haría para este fin de año, nadie había reparado que pronto llegaría otro año más y sería motivo para festejar. Albert propuso hacer una fiesta sencilla solo con la familia, emocionándose todos por tal sugerencia.

Llegó la celebración de año nuevo y con ello llegaron los nuevos propósitos y las promesas que se hacían unos a otros, ilusionados ante la espera del nuevo futuro que les esperaba, entre las noticias que sobresalieron una de lo más inesperada brotó de los labios del joven inventor quien ya no se aguantaba las ganas de decir lo que su pecho guardaba desde dos días atrás.

-¡Voy a ser papá! – Dijo emocionado ante la mirada de asombro de los demás, gritando todos de júbilo y entusiasmo al ver como el ahora Sr. Cornwell era felicitado por todos, especialmente por su hermano y sus padres quienes lo miraban de una forma que no supo descifrar bien.

-¿Qué sucede mamá? – Preguntó un poco intrigado. La mirada de Samantha era de lo más enternecedora, veía de pronto entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo de cabellos tan negros como los de su padre, dormido entre sus brazos alimentándose de su seno, lo veía dando sus primeros pasos aferrándose de su mano por la inestabilidad que mostraba aún, después de eso lo veía como a un hombre hecho y derecho, ya todo un próximo padre de familia y ahí comprendió todo lo que había perdido en todos estos años que si bien para ella habían sido cortos, se daba cuenta que habían sido largos y eternos.

-¿Estás bien madre?- Dijo preocupado del semblante de su progenitora.

-No. – Dijo ahogando un susurro.

-¿No te alegra que seré padre? – Preguntó confundido ante la mirada de extrañeza de su esposa Patricia.

-No es eso. – Dijo con angustia. - ¿En qué momento ha pasado? –Preguntó parpadeando, así como se le había ido la vida. Su esposo la comprendía perfectamente él tenía el mismo sentimiento, apenas ayer jugaba a hacer invenciones con su primogénito y hoy le avisaba que sería abuelo, era una sensación que a pesar de llenarlo de alegría le provocaba una gran angustia por haber dejado escapar tantos años al lado de sus hijos. – Lo siento. – Dijo mientras las miradas seguían puestas en ella. – Estoy feliz por ustedes, muy feliz. – Dijo por fin. – Pero no dejo de pensar que todo ha sido tan rápido, aún eres mi pequeño. – Dijo con la voz quebrándose. Stear la abrazo con cariño y le beso su cabello.

-No te preocupes madre, aquí sigo. – Le dijo con ternura, no importándole ya aquellos años en los que había pasado en abandono junto a su hermano.

Después de esa breve momento familiar de los Cornwell estallaron las felicitaciones por parte de todos, sobre todo por parte de Archie y Anthony quienes eran lo más entusiasmados por saberse pronto tíos de otro pequeño inventor.

-¿Por qué no lo habían dicho? – Dijo con un deje de reproche el elegante hermano.

-Porque no estábamos del todo seguros. – Dijo Patricia tímidamente. – Apenas me lo indicó el doctor. – Dijo mirando a Anthony quien les sonreía sincero, él fue el primero en enterarse pero no podía decir nada porque aún no se lo había dicho a Stear y esa era una noticia que solo ellos dos tendrían que anunciar.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías? – Preguntó Archie ofendido.

-Deberías haber estudiado medicina. – Le contestó Anthony bromeando con él al darle a entender el por qué se había enterado.

Todos reían mientras se acercaban a ambos chicos a felicitarlos, Candy estaba muy emocionada al igual que Dorothy las hormonas las traían de cabeza y estaban más sensibles de lo normal. No cabía duda que ese año sería mucho mejor, la tía abuela sonreía viéndolos a cada uno de ellos, solo le faltaba Archie quien también pronto contraería nupcias, ya que le había avisado que habían decidido adelantar la boda para inicios de primavera, teniendo que apresurarse con sus planes ya que ella también tenía una noticia que darles.

-Bueno. – Dijo Albert entrando a la plática. – Al parecer este año ha comenzado con grandes noticias. – Los demás lo miraban intrigados mientras pedía el permiso de la tía abuela para compartir lo que ella callaba para sí misma. – En la primavera esperamos la llegada de nuestro primer hijo. – Dijo enfocando sus azules en los cafés de Dorothy. – También se espera la boda de Archie y Annie, quienes se han decidido a adelantarla un poco más. – Dijo ante la sorpresa de todos y la alegría de los implicados. – El nacimiento del bebé de Anthony y Candy, o sea mi nieto. – Dijo ante la risa de todos. – Y por último otra boda que tenemos en puerta. – Los presentes se voltearon a ver unos a otros, nadie comprendía quien se casaría, si según ellos el último en casarse sería Archie, no había nadie más en ese lugar que no estuviera casado a menos que… Anthony volteó a ver a la tía abuela por reflejo y la anciana estaba sonrojada en su lugar, viendo como un caballeroso Harold tomaba su mano y la mostraba ante todos con una sonrisa que le iluminaba a ambos el rostro.

Todos se emocionaron gritando por lo bajo emocionados por la noticia que les habían dado indirectamente viendo con agrado a esa pareja que aunque mayor se veían muy ilusionados por compartir el ocaso de su vida.

La boda de Elroy Andrew fue muy pequeña, solo los familiares fueron los invitados a tal acontecimiento, esta vez en la mansión de las rosas, no quería Elroy sentirse juzgada por la sociedad aunque bien sabía que pronto llegaría la noticia al verla acompañada del viejo Simmons. Decidieron quedarse a vivir en Lakewood en la mansión de Harold junto a David, quien ya tenía pensado comprometerse con Daysi, pero primero quería tratarla un poco más, así que él iba y venía a Chicago para lograr su cometido.

Llegó el turno de Annie de ser la novia, se encontraba en su elegante recámara siendo preparada por varias personas las cuales se encargaban de su arreglo personal, una maquillista, la estilista, la modista, la pedicurista, en fin un sinfín de personas que le ayudaban a formar ese estilo que decía su madre tendría que destacar ante todos. La señora Britter si bien no era una mala persona, si era una que se fijaba mucho en las apariencias y quería que la boda de su única hija fuera espectacular. Annie recordaba pasajes de su vida cuando pequeña añorando la presencia de sus dos madres, las buenas mujeres que le habían criado y quienes estuvieran muy emocionadas de compartir esa etapa de su vida, pero sabía bien que su madre no se lo permitiría.

El novio esperaba ansioso en el altar a su novia, a aquella tímida chica que poco a poco le había robado el corazón, no fue un torbellino que entró de golpe a su vida, más bien fue como una brisa que llegaba a diario a regar su corazón hasta que por fin se quedó ahí, recordaba todo lo que había padecido la pobre chica y todo lo que había tenido que soportar con tal de convertirse un día en su esposa, no es que hubiera sido malo, sino que sus sentimientos fueron bastante duros de corresponder. La vio entrar del brazo de su padre con el velo cubriendo su rostro a paso lento pero firme, se emocionó al verla entrar por ese largo pasillo resguardado de flores y de personas a los lados, ambas familias tenían muchos integrantes y todos lucían elegantes y emocionados, sobre todo la rubia que estaba del lado de la familia Andrew, ella veía caminar a su hermana y la recordaba toda miedosa y con los ojos llorosos ante una tormenta con su corazón acelerado y caminando hacia su cama para dormir juntas, así la veía caminando, nadie lo notó solo Candy supo que el modo de caminar de Annie era el de miedo e incertidumbre una que se le pasó únicamente hasta que tuvo entre sus manos las manos de Archie.

Los votos fueron dichos y las promesas elevadas al creador, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y pronto al salir de la iglesia ya como marido y mujer las felicitaciones llegaron y con ello las miles de fotos que se captaban por diferentes fotógrafos quienes se peleaban por obtener la mejor imagen para el diario siguiente.

El baile comenzaba con la nueva familia Cornwell Britter, quienes sin importar la presencia de nadie más destilaron amor y dulzura en la pista, haciendo ver a todos que eran el uno para el otro.

Candy estaba algo incómoda, su avanzado embarazo no le permitía disfrutar la fiesta como a ella le hubiera gustado, mientras las atenciones de su esposo no se hacían esperar quien se desvivía por hacer que se sintiera mejor. Otra que no la pasaba del todo bien era Dorothy quien ya en cualquier momento le daba el susto a Albert, ya que tenía días sintiendo las contracciones, pero los médicos le decían que aún no era el momento, regresándola más de una vez.

-¿Estás bien princesa? – Preguntaba Anthony a Candy quien la veía que se trataba de acomodar de un lado a otro en el amplio sofá en el cual se encontraba.

-Si amor, no te preocupes. – Le decía con una sonrisa sincera, la verdad era que ya no podía estar de pie así que optó por sentarse.

Paty y Stear la veían algo preocupados, ahora si entendían cuando les había dicho que si no se casaban cuanto antes no disfrutaría de la fiesta y era lo que había ocurrido con la boda de Archie. Dorothy decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones para poder descansar, ya había hecho acto de presencia y era más que suficiente. Albert la dejo encargada con una de las mucamas para que le informara si algún inconveniente se presentaba.

Archie llegó junto a Annie, para despedirse de su familia, le faltaban, su hermano, sus primos y Albert.

-Gatita, solo te pido que esperes a que lleguemos de la luna de miel para que nazca mi ahijada. – Le decía muy en serio su petición.

-Archie, lo siento pero al no esperar a que naciera nuestro bebé para casarte has perdido todo derecho a cualquier petición. – Dijo Candy risueña, ella sabía que no tardaría en dar a luz, cada vez sentía mucho más pesados los movimientos del pequeño el cual al parecer sería un bebé enorme ya que tenía el vientre mucho más voluminoso que Dorothy.

-Candy parces un patito rubio cuando caminas. – Dijo Stear risueño al ver a Candy caminar para despedirse de su hermana, ante la mirada matadora que le dirigió la rubia.

-No hagas caso princesa, te ves simplemente hermosa. – Dijo Anthony abrazando por la espalda a su esposa para acompañarla junto a la nueva pareja de esposos.

-Stear, como me digas eso te juro que dormirás en el sofá. – Le dijo Patty segura de sus palabras.

-Vamos querida, fue solo una pequeña broma para Candy, sabes que te ves hermosa. – Dijo Stear viendo como su esposa se volteaba ofendida.

-Creo que a Stear no le va muy bien con el embarazo. – Dijo Archie burlándose de todo lo que hacía su hermano para contentar a Patty con un comentario que ni siquiera había sido para ella.

-No digas nada Archie, que ahí te quiero ver cuando venga el primogénito. – Dijo feliz Anthony, quien ya estaba bastante emocionado por recibir a su heredero.

Los Cornwell-Britter se despidieron por fin de todos y se fueron al igual que los demás a media noche, e igual que los demás pasarían la noche en un lujoso hotel y de ahí se irían de luna de miel.

-¿Dónde está Albert? – Pregunto Candy, buscando por todo el salón.

-No lo sé hermosa, Archie me pidió que lo despidiera.

-Se me hace raro. – Dijo Stear quien ya había terminado la discusión con Patricia.

La fiesta siguió su curso, disfrutando todos los invitados con la maravillosa gala la cual había quedado muy lujosa, no cabía duda que los Britter no habían escatimado en gastos, todo había quedado excelente y solo quedaba esperar la noticia en los diarios para comprobar que había sido maravillosa.

Candy estaba en su habitación, descansando mientras los demás terminaban de despedir a los invitados, quedando solo la familia, ya estaba lista para retirarse con Anthony rumbo a su apartamento cuando se escuchó mucho ruido y escándalo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Le preguntó Anthony quien ya iba rumbo a su habitación para informarle a su esposa lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es Dorothy mi vida, al parecer ahora si viene el bebé. – Dijo Anthony tranquilo. – Voy a acompañar a Albert al hospital.

-Ten cuidado amor. – Le dijo Candy dando un corto beso en los labios de su amado.

-No te preocupes hermosa, la mucama estará contigo por lo que se llegara a ofrecer. – Anthony ya había avisado a la tía abuela, así como a Patty y Stear para que estuvieran al pendiente de su esposa, él les llamaría desde el hospital para avisar como había salido todo.

Albert iba nervioso en el automóvil que era dirigido por un chofér, tomando la mano de Dorothy quien iba sudando por el dolor provocado por las contracciones que sentía las cuales eran cada vez más intensas y seguidas. En cuanto llegaron al hospital una camilla ya los esperaba ya que Anthony había avisado del ingreso de su tía.

-Por aquí doctor Brower. – Le decía el camillero quien lo conducía por el camino más rápido para llegar junto al médico que atendería a Dorothy.

Una vez que la ingresaron los dos rubios quedaron en la sala de espera pero uno de ellos estaba como fiera enjaulada caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Tú no vas a entra Anthony? – Le preguntaba ansioso, mientras daba vueltas en la sala.

-No puedo tío, sigo siendo un simple residente.

-Pero yo estaría más seguro si tú estuvieras ahí.

-No te preocupes tío, si te hace sentir mejor el médico que está atendiendo a Dorothy es el mejor obstetra que hay en el país. – Le decía para infundirle confianza, pero la verdad nada lo calmaba sobre todo al recordar los gritos de dolor que pegaba Dorothy en el trayecto al hospital.

Después de unas horas el medico salió rumbo a la sala de espera acompañado por una enfermera.

-¿El señor William Andrew? – Preguntó con un sonrisa tranquila, le gustaba ver las reacciones de los padres cuando salía a darles la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? – Preguntó Albert nervioso.

-¿Es usted el señor William Andrew? – Le preguntó con tono burlón.

-Así es, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Volvió a insistir ansioso.

-Nada, solo que usted se acaba de convertir en padre de un robusto varón.

-¡Un niño! – Gritó volviéndose a ver a Anthony quien lo miraba igual de emocionado. -¡Un niño Anthony! – Le decía casi gritando de la emoción tanto que tuvo que pedirle que guardara un poco de silencio. El patriarca obedeció disculpándose con el médico por su reacción.

-No se preocupe señor Andrew, en este momento por la hora no tenemos muchos pacientes.

-¿Puedo ver a mi esposa? – Preguntó emocionado.

-Me temo que tendrá que esperar. – Dijo el médico ante la mirada de inconformidad del padre primerizo. – El personal está a punto de hacer el cambio de turno y me temo que le tocará esperar un poco más. – Al ver la decepción en los ojos de aquel importante hombre el médico le hizo una sugerencia al joven aspirante a médico.- Pero me parece que el doctor Brower sabe en dónde están los cuneros. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, cosa que Anthony agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Me acompañas tío. – Albert lo siguió en silencio, iba tan emocionado que no había atinado a pensar en avisar a los demás lo que había pasado, quienes esperaban una llamada por teléfono ya que tenían más de cuatro horas que habían partido.

Una de las enfermeras tomo a un pequeño bebé que tenía los cabellos cobrizos y al parecer tenía los ojos verdes por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba muy grande ahora entendía por qué le habían dicho que era robusto, era de muy buen peso y gran tamaño. Anthony se adentró a los cuneros para obtener información de su pequeño primo y en donde le informaron que todo lo referente al nuevo integrante de los Andrew estaba en orden.

-Tiene los ojos como Rosemary. – Dijo Albert al tener a su pequeño en brazos. Anthony derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas al ver que era cierto, tenía los ojos verdes y los cabellos cobrizos, era un bebé muy blanco y muy hermoso.

-Tienes razón tío, tiene los ojos de mi madre. – Dijo emocionado.

-Anthony, ¿Me harías el favor de avisar a la mansión? Deben estar todos muy preocupados.

-Tienes razón tío, en un momento regreso. – Dijo Anthony perdiéndose de la vista de su tío para ir a informar a la familia que el nuevo integrante de los Andrew había sido un varoncito.

Todos en la mansión estallaron en júbilo al enterarse del nacimiento del heredero de patriarca que si bien Candy legalmente era la primogénita, este pequeño era el varón que todo hombre deseaba al nacer, principalmente la tía abuela que era la más entusiasmada quería conocer al pequeño inmediatamente y no dudó en prepararse para ir a conocerlo, Candy no se sentía del todo bien ya que su embarazo también estaba muy avanzado y no podía estarse moviendo de un lado a otro, así que le tocaba esperar a que dieran de alta a Dorothy y al bebé. Patty y Stear se quedaron a acompañar a Candy la cual les decía que no había ningún problema que ella se podía quedar esperando.

Anthony llegaba con Albert quien desde lejos lo veía ensimismado en su hijo, lo veía a los ojos enamorado de su pequeño, era una imagen muy tierna y conmovedora verlo en esa situación, se sintió feliz de que muy pronto él también estaría en esa situación.

-Señor William. – Dijo una enfermera que se acercaba al par de rubios. – Necesito alimentar al bebé, y me dice el doctor que ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa.

-Adelante tío ve con Dorothy. – Le dijo Anthony a su tío quien lo miraba como no queriendo dejarlo solo. – No te preocupes yo tengo que regresar por Candy. – Y era verdad ya casi daban las siete de la mañana y había pasado la madrugada inquieto, intranquilo, había dejado a Candy en la mansión y tenía que ir por ella para irse a su departamento.

La tía abuela llegaba en compañía de su esposo quien no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Anthony. – Decía agitada. - ¿Dónde está William?

-Acaba de entrar a ver a Dorothy, no le habían permitido verla.

-¿Y mi nieto? – Preguntó emocionada.

-Lo están alimentando, pero ven conmigo. – Le dijo aprovechándose de su lugar en el hospital y llevó a la vieja Elroy y a Harold a conocer al pequeño Andrew.

-¡Es hermoso! – Decía la anciana emocionada y veía como a su esposo le corrían las lágrimas de felicidad de ver a su pequeño nieto.

-¡Es un bebé muy apuesto! – Dijo emocionado. - ¡Es una combinación de William y mía! – Decía refiriéndose al cabello rojizo y los ojos verdes como su gran amigo. Y era verdad el abuelo de Anthony había tenido los ojos verdes como su madre y los ojos azules de Albert y de él mismo habían sido heredados por parte de la abuela.

Elroy no podía creer lo que veía, era maravilloso ver una parte de su hermano y de su ahora esposo en una diminuta criatura, un ser tan perfecto y tierno que no sabía que esas dos viejas personas que lo admiraban emocionados harían cualquier cosa por que él fuera feliz.

Anthony se despidió del matrimonio y se dirigió a la mansión, era domingo e iba a pasar el día completo con su esposa, no importaba que no hubiera dormido nada, necesitaba estar con ella, el haber visto al bebé de Albert lo había dejado muy sensible y necesitado de estar con ambos.

-¡Anthony! – Decía Stear alcanzándolo en la puerta de entrada. -¿Cómo está Dorothy? – Preguntó ansioso, él hubiera deseado acompañar también a su tío, pero sabía que tenía otras dos embarazadas que cuidar y que el más indicado para acompañarlo era Anthony ya que sabía muy bien como moverse en el hospital. -¿Y el bebé?

-Ambos están bien Stear, no te preocupes, el bebé es hermoso. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Todo un Andrew, dijo la tía abuela, aunque el tío Harold dice que es un Simmons. – Dijo mientras Stear se reía.

-Sí, desde que salieron de aquí iban preguntándose a quien se parecería. – Decía animado su primo.

-¿Cómo esta Candy? - Preguntó de pronto, sabía que si Stear seguía hablando no lo dejaría preguntar por su princesa.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes, está con Patty.

Mientras se dirigían hacía el salón iban platicando sobre la emoción que había tenido Albert al conocer a su bebé, sí Anthony se había emocionado no se podía imaginar que era lo que había sentido Albert al ver a ese ser tan pequeño y fruto de su amor.

-¡Anthony! - Dijo Candy enamorada al ver entrar a su adorado príncipe traspasar el gran portón que lo llevaba al salón de té.

-No te levantes princesa. – Le dijo rápidamente al verla querer ir hacia donde él estaba para ir a saludarlo, dirigiendo sus pasos sobre ella para alcanzar a detenerla.

-Sí Candy no te levantes, ya nos dimos cuenta que no te puedes. – Le decía Stear riéndose, ante la mirada de furia de Candy, Anthony y hasta de Patty. – Perdón, no dije nada. – Se excusó el inventor ya que sabía que saldría perdiendo de nuevo.

Albert entraba al cuarto de Dorothy ansioso y feliz de verla, entró con mucho cuidado temiendo despertarla, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba despierta esperándolo ansiosa, quería verlo y quería conocer a su bebé, solo le habían dicho que era un varoncito y no había podido verlo bien, solo sus cobrizos cabellos que resaltaban entre las sábana que lo habían envuelto.

-¡Amor! – Dijo emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos comenzando a derramarse por la emoción y alegría de verlo.

-¡Gracias, mi vida!.– Le dijo enamorado, Dorothy estaba cansada, desvelada porque no había dormido nada, el brillo de sus ojos se iluminó hasta que vio a su esposo delante de ella, pero unas prominentes ojeras restaban belleza a su rostro, le peinó los cabellos y le besó sus labios que aún lucían resecos por la pérdida de líquido, aun así para Albert Dorothy era la mujer más bella que existía, le había dado el maravilloso regalo de ser padre y estaba inmensamente feliz por ello.

-¿Ya lo viste? – Albert asintió. -¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo está?

-Está hermoso, tan hermoso como tú, tiene tus mismos cabellos y los ojos como mi padre y mi hermana Rosemary. – Dorothy no había conocido a ninguno de los dos cuando ella llegó a trabajar con los Leagan ya habían fallecido ambos, solo los conocía por las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes de la mansión, pero sabía que eran personas sumamente atractivas, sobre todo la señora Rosemary, quien se parecía mucho a Albert, solo tenían diferencia en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Albert a su esposa, la veía cansada, débil, se sintió responsable por haberle causado ese sufrimiento, pero la recompensa bien valía la pena. Un poco después llegaba la enfermera acompañada del médico para entregarles el bebé a los orgullosos padres.

-Aquí tienen a este jovencito, ya bañadito, alimentadito y bien cambiadito. – Dijo el médico quien le gustaba mucho ver la reacción de los padres al conocer a sus hijos.

Dorothy lo tomó entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad al ver al pedacito de cielo que le había otorgado la vida, era sumamente hermoso, Albert se había quedado corto en la descripción del bebé, era un bebé muy grande para su edad y estaba bastante pesadito. Había medido 54 cm de largo y pesado 4.5 Kg era bastante peso para un bebé y no sabía ni el médico como lo traía acomodado la pequeña muchacha.

-¿Así que tú eras el que traía tanto alboroto dentro de mí? – Le preguntó hablándole con ternura y besando su frente mientras Albert los acobijaba a su lado.

Elroy y Harold entraban para ver la tierna escena y grabarla en su cabeza para el resto de sus días, eran una bella pareja y agradecían que estuvieran juntos y felices.

-¿Cómo le van a poner? – Preguntó la tía abuela quien no se andaba por las ramas.

-Es un Andrew-Simmons. – Dijo Harold. – Tienen que buscar un nombre digno de él. – Decía orgulloso deseando que se llamara como él o su viejo amigo, lo malo que en ese tiempo no era muy común repetir los nombres, solo a su amigo no le había importado repetir el propio en su ahora yerno.

-Alexander. – Dijo Dorothy y Albert sonreía ya habían preparado algunos nombres desde antes de que naciera el pequeño eligiendo Alexander si era niño e Isabella si era niña.

-¿Alexander? – Preguntaron los abuelos sorprendidos, ante la corroboración de los padres, no les desagradaba el nombre al contario les gustaba como sonaba.

-Alexander Andrew-Simmons.

Continuará…

Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí sigo con frío y de pilón aquí está nublado, pero tengo que aguantarme porque en esta parte del país rara vez hace frío el calor dura fácil cerca de 9 meses, casi un parto jajajaja, y cuando hace frío nos pega duro jajaja así que a cualquier temperatura es frío para nosotros, y mi casa parece témpano de hielo, va con el clima, es helada de frío y caliente de noche jajajajaja pero en fin, ya falta menos para que nazca el príncipe pecoso de las rosas jajaja Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí en esta historia, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Un beso y abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados un poco para que puedan imaginar un escenario en donde mi rubio hermoso sigue con vida y la pecosa es feliz por fin, sin necesidad de tantas lágrimas y drama, es sin fines de lucro y no apto para menores de edad.

Saludos!


	27. Chapter 27

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Dorothy ya había salido del hospital y se acostumbraba al nuevo horario que demandaba el pequeño Alexander, era un bebé muy bueno pero siempre por las noches le entraba el ánimo de estar atento a sus padres y por consiguiente terminaba desvelándolos al ser ambos incapaces de dejar de atenderlo.

Candy seguía en su departamento, pero aunque no quisiera tenía que quedarse todo el día ahí, únicamente podía salir con su príncipe, quien le hablaba dos o tres veces al día para saber cómo estaba, aún le faltaban como tres semanas para dar a luz pero Anthony sabía bien que al ser primeriza podía darles una sorpresa a varios.

Archie y Annie seguían de luna de miel, así que le tocaba a Stear y a Patty estar al pendiente de la rubia por si se le ofrecía algo o por si tenían que salir corriendo con ella para llevarla al hospital, todos estaban muy al pendiente de ella, hasta el señor Clark, y desde que Anthony había instalado una línea telefónica en el pequeño departamento todo era mucho más fácil, no estaba incomunicada, aunque el rubio se desesperaba si no era atendido de inmediato, le llamaba cuando llegaba al hospital, cuando salía a almorzar y antes de regresar a casa, eran los momentos en los que tenía libre y aprovechaba para hacerlo.

Era una noche de jueves y la pareja de rubios estaba cenando muy tranquilamente, hablaban de todo y de nada, el bebé se movía muy tranquilo contrario a los demás días que siempre se estiraba implorando más espacio del que tenía, Candy se quejaba de los estiramientos que más de una vez le habían ocasionado un calambre en las costillas a causa de tal vez alguna patada a la que era expuesta por parte de su pequeño.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – Preguntaba Anthony al ver a Candy muy tranquila reposar en su hombro.

-Muy bien amor, me siento tranquila y muy relajada, parece que hasta el bebé está tranquilo. – Y así era el bebé estaba en un estado de relajación que la tenía cómoda al no sentir la demanda de espacio que tenía sobre todo esas últimas semanas, era como si hubiera una lucha dentro de su estómago por ganar un pedazo de él.

Se retiraron a dormir, pasando una noche muy tierna, tenían unas semanas que ya habían suspendido su actividad sexual por recomendaciones del ginecólogo y a pesar de lo difícil que había sido principalmente para el rubio habían seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Esa noche Anthony se había desvelado cantando una canción de cuna a su pequeño, hablándole cosas tiernas y diciéndole que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo por fin, Candy lo escuchaba enamorada, dándole tiernos besos en los labios mientras él le correspondía a ese amor, deseaba tanto a su esposa pero sabía bien que tenía que esperar un tiempo más antes de volver a sentir su cuerpo, por último besó su vientre con todo el amor que le era posible y la rodeo para que le diera la espalda y cubrir con sus brazos su cuerpo amoldándose ella a su silueta para dormir profundamente.

-Buenas noches princesa. – Le decía mientras le regalaba un tierno beso en su oído.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe. – Le respondía ella ya cansada pero con el mismo amor del que le era profesado.

La mañana llegó muy rápido y con ello las carreras a las que ya estaban acostumbrados, Candy seguía ocupándose de las labores de la cocina preparándole a su amado Anthony el desayuno al igual que el almuerzo, él muchas veces le había dicho que no importaba si no se levantaba a hacerlo, pero ella insistentemente lo hacía diciendo que para ella no era ningún trabajo hacerlo.

-Amor, hoy no tengo ganas de ir al hospital. – Le decía sinceramente ya que había amanecido ansioso, no sabía por qué tenía ganas de quedarse todo el día con ella.

-¿Por qué, te sientes mal? – Preguntaba Candy preocupada, tocando su frente para ver si localizaba indicios de fiebre.

-No amor, no te preocupes, pero estoy preocupado por ti, ya falta poco para que nazca nuestro hijo. – Le decía acariciando el prominente vientre que sobresalía de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

-Pero yo me siento muy bien, además el señor Clark, Stear, Patty, la tía abuela y hasta Albert han estado al pendiente todos estos días, si algo sucediera yo te avisaría inmediatamente. – Le dijo segura, ella se sentía bien y había pasado una noche tranquila y maravillosa a su lado. Anthony se fue al hospital no muy convencido, pero sabía que tenía que ir, no podía faltar ya que como podría llegar antes el bebé, podría tardar hasta dos semanas después de la fecha estimada del parto. Tenía aproximadamente 37 semanas de gestación, semanas más, semanas menos, pero era bien sabido que para las 40 o las 42 faltaba todavía tiempo. Aún con la preocupación de la cual era preso salió rumbo al hospital y llamando inmediatamente al haber arribado al lugar.

-Hola mi vida. – Le decía con su voz ronca y melosa. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya me extrañas? – Trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero la sensación que lo embargaba parecía no querer abandonarlo.

-Hola amor. – Le decía riendo por sus preguntas y sobre todo por la manera en la que demostraba que estaba pendiente de ella. – Si amor ya te extraño mucho, y estoy muy bien, no te preocupes nuestro bebé aún no tiene pensado nacer. – Le dijo segura. Anthony colgó no muy convencido, pero un poco más tranquilo de lo que había escuchado decir a su esposa, se sentía bien y al parecer solo esa sensación que tenía en su corazón era ansiedad por el próximo nacimiento. Anthony ya tenía a un equipo médico armado, gracias a que era uno de los alumnos destacados los maestros y el personal del hospital le tenían un especial aprecio, había sabido ganarse a la gente como siempre y los mejores médicos que laboraban ahí se habían ofrecido para atender a su esposa en cuanto llegara el momento indicado. Se retiró a la revisión de rutina que tenía con sus pacientes, entrando como siempre al pabellón de los enfermos con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Mientras en Lakewood un contento Charles observaba que uno de los botones de la tan esperada nueva estirpe de rosas de Anthony comenzaba a reventar, ya estaba listo para avisar a su patrón si por fin florecía o no tan rara especie de rosas, ya que bien sabía que sería única igual que la Dulce Candy.

-Buenos días señora Candy. – Decía el señor Clark al tocar la puerta del departamento de Candy.

-Muy buenos días señor Clark.

-¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy? Me dirijo al mercado ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Decía el señor muy amable, él se había ofrecido a comprar las cosas que necesitaba Candy para preparar la comida.

-Me siento muy bien señor Clark, no se preocupe puede ir tranquilo, no deben de tardar Patty y Stear. – El señor Clark se retiraba tranquilo después de ver a la rubia de lo más normal.

Un poco más tarde, Stear y Patty se comunicaron Candy para avisarle que llegarían un poco después ya que Patty tenía cita con el médico para su revisión de rutina, estaba en el inicio de su segundo trimestre y debía ir para que todo siguiera bien.

-Sí Stear, no te preocupes ya te he dicho que me siento muy bien. – Decía Candy ante la notable preocupación que reflejaba en su voz.

-¿Todo bien Stear? – Preguntó Patty al ver que su esposo colgaba el teléfono algo ansioso.

-Si querida, todo bien, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme inquieto por Candy, vamos a apresurarnos para ir junto a ella lo más pronto posible. No sintiéndose del todo a gusto, habló con Albert para que se diera una vuelta hacia el departamento de los rubios para que estuviera al pendiente de Candy.

-No te preocupes Stear, en cuanto termine la junta en el consorcio me voy para allá. – Stear asintió sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Candy comenzaba a recoger poco a poco el departamento, no era que estuviera muy desordenado pero los platos que había en la cocina, así como los sartenes era algo que no la dejaban estar, se decidió a lavarlos para después ponerse a leer un cuento a su pequeño y tranquilizarlo un poco porque sentía que se estaba inquietando mucho esa mañana.

Cuando iba con los cubiertos para el lavavajillas, vio con pesar que una cuchara había ido a dar hasta el suelo, haciendo una mueca para tratar de levantarla, sabía que era muy difícil hacerlo con sus manos, así que optó por quitarse un zapato y con los dedos de los pies se ayudó a lograr su cometido, sonriendo victoriosa por lograrlo y pensando que eso sería algo que no debería hacer en presencia de alguien más, más sin embargo había resultado un truco demasiado útil para su estado, debía reconocer que le costaba mucho hasta caminar esa última semana, pero con el ánimo que siempre la caracterizaba se animaba ella misma a seguir adelante. Al terminar de lavar la loza, sintió un leve piquete debajo de su vientre, haciendo que sudara un poco y se agarrara del lavavajillas para tolerar un poco el dolor, pronto se recompuso y se dirigía a la sala para sentarse y reposar un poco, cuando un nuevo dolor se hizo presente en ella obligándola a tomarse del marco de la puerta para no caer de rodillas. Tomó aire para controlar su respiración la cual se comenzaba a hacer más agitada y su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse.

Un nuevo dolor le indicó que algo no estaba bien, obligándola a tratar de llegar al teléfono para llamar a su esposo al hospital. En el hospital Anthony seguía ansioso y su ansiedad no sabía por qué iba en aumento, el trabajo había aumentado con los pacientes que ingresaban y las visitas de rutina se hacían más largas de lo normal, lo que lo mantenía un poco sereno era que la recepcionista del hospital tenía la orden de que en cuanto recibiera una llamada para él se le avisara inmediatamente. La recepcionista había aceptado gustosa a ayudar al guapo rubio que era muy amable con todo el personal, teniendo que dejar un rato el puesto de su puesto para ir al baño, dejando encargada a otra de sus compañeras que recién comenzaba a laborar ahí.

Candy llegó al teléfono que se encontraba cerca de la cocina, pero para su mala suerte se le cayó al momento de descolgarlo, obligándose a sentarse por completo en el piso para poder levantarlo, esta vez el truco del pie no había servido de mucho, se levantó como pudo y mientras sentía que los dolores de parto aumentaban marcaba el teléfono que Anthony le había dejado para localizarlo.

Una vez que la operadora enlazó las llamadas se comunicó con el hospital Santa Juana.

-Buenos días señorita. – Saludó con una mueca de dolor a la recepcionista quien le contestaba de una manera indiferente.

-Buen día, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó con calma.

-Me podría comunicar con el doctor Anthony Brower. – Dijo la rubia cada vez más agitada, no reconociendo la voz que usualmente solía contestarle.

-El doctor Brower está ocupado, si gusta dejarle un recado. – Decía la muchacha en tono despreocupado.

-Habla su esposa, y es muy urgente. – Dijo con pesar y apenas articulando palabra.

En eso Candy sintió un dolor muy agudo en su vientre obligándola a sacar un grito agudo que alarmó por fin a la desganada muchacha, asustándola en el momento y haciéndole sentir nerviosa.

-¿Señora? ¿Qué le sucede?- Candy ya no le respondió centrándose en mantenerse tranquila para no agravar las cosas, según lo que le habían explicado en el hospital.

En ese momento llegaba la recepcionista que había sido advertida por Anthony y vio a su reemplazo con el rostro pálido y muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó apurada.

-El doctor Anthony Brower, llama su esposa. – Dijo tartamudeando, mientras la otra mujer tomó el megáfono para localizar al joven rubio.

-¡Doctor Anthony Brower se le solicita en recepción! – Dijo con ansiedad, después de dar un tercer llamado el ansioso médico llegaba lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, al sentir que el aire le faltaba al escuchar que lo necesitaban en recepción.

-¡Candy! – Fue lo que su corazón alcanzó a decir después de que el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones, sabía bien que la ansiedad que tenía no era normal. Iba entre los corredores sintiendo que se alejaba del lugar en vez de acercarse. Llegó a los pocos minutos, encontrándose con la mirada de preocupación de la pobre muchacha, obligándose a tomar el teléfono de entre sus manos, al no obtener ninguna respuesta de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó angustiado. – Candy, amor, ¿Estás ahí? – Mas sin embargo la respuesta no llegaba la línea se había cortado y al momento de llamar a la operadora para que lo enlazara de nueva cuenta, solo escuchaba un "lo siento el número no responde". Anthony sintió que el aire le faltaba, pero decidido a eso salió del hospital a toda prisa, sin esperar a que un coche se detuviera, a esa hora era muy difícil encontrar un coche, el camino a su departamento aunque corto para él fue eterno, quería llegar lo antes posible al lado de su princesa, maldiciéndose por no haber hecho caso a su presentimiento.

Subía las escaleras de dos en dos llegando al departamento agitado y sudoroso.

-¡Candy! ¡Amor! – decía mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del lugar.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo Candy en un susurro al escuchar la voz de su amado que llegaba a salvarla como siempre, sintiéndose más segura de tenerlo a su lado. – Aquí estoy amor. – Le decía con dificultad. Anthony volteó su vista hacia donde había escuchado la débil voz de su esposa y la encontró sentada en el piso en un charco que evidenciaba había roto la fuente.

-¡Hermosa! – Le dijo conmovido por el estado en el que la había encontrado, acercándose a ella de inmediato para tomarla entre sus brazos y buscar un coche para llevarla de inmediato al hospital.

Cuando Anthony iba entrado corriendo al departamento, Albert iba dando la vuelta en la esquina de la calle viendo este como su sobrino entraba veloz al edificio, apurándose él también imaginando el apuro que llevaba Anthony. Cuando Anthony salía del departamento Albert iba llegando a la puerta.

-¡Tío! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – Le dijo agradecido por ver a su tío.

-¿Cómo estás Candy? –Candy solo sonrió con una mueca mientras Albert ayudaba a dirigir a Anthony por las escaleras para llevarlos hacia el automóvil. El señor Clark iba llegando del mercado con las bolsas del mandado cuando advirtió la salida de los tres Andrew rumbo al hospital.

-¡Señora Candy! – Dijo preocupado al ver como ella era trasladada en los brazos de su marido y el semblante acongojado. -¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntándose el pobre hombre qué era lo que había pasado, si la había dejado en perfectas condiciones.

-No se preocupes señor Clark, ya llegó el momento. – Dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma, pero la verdad era que los nervios y el miedo se iban apoderando de él. El señor Clark se mantuvo a un lado para no impedir la ida al hospital, pidiendo a Dios que todo estuviera bien, se dirigió hacia el departamento de los rubios dándose cuenta de que habían dejado la puerta abierta.

Albert manejaba lo más rápido que podía, escuchaba a Candy cada que sentía una contracción y recordaba cómo iba con Dorothy solo unas semanas atrás.

-Tranquila amor, ya casi llegamos. – Decía Anthony besando su húmeda frente. – Tío por favor más rápido. – Decía intranquilo.

Llegaron al hospital, el cual ya tenía una camilla en la recepción para espera de la esposa del doctor Brower, la recepcionista se había sentido muy mal por qué en el preciso momento que ella había ido al baño había entrado la llamada, así que había alertado al equipo médico que Anthony tenía designado para atender a su esposa. Una vez que Anthony la colocó en la camilla salió apurado junto a los camilleros, dirigiendo a su esposa a la sala designada para partos. Una vez que llegaron ahí, el médico que se encargaría de todo lo detuvo.

-Un momento doctor Brower. – Dijo ante la mirada de asombro del rubio, quien no permitiría que su esposa entrara sola a la sala. – Tiene que entrar con el equipo necesario, vaya por favor con la enfermera, ella le tiene listo todo lo necesario. – Anthony lo veía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero asintió mecánicamente siguiendo a la enfermera quien le decía dónde podía cambiarse. Anthony tardó más en llegar al lugar que en cambiarse y regresar de nuevo hacia donde estaba su esposa, quien ya preguntaba por él.

-Aquí estoy amor. – Le dijo tomando su mano y besándola en señal de solidaridad con ella. El ser parte de ese hospital tenía sus ventajas y por eso le habían permitido entrar al parto de su esposa, más por las condiciones en las que estaba no se le permitía participar en su atención.

-Te amo. – Le dijo Candy con esfuerzo, al sentir de nuevo otra contracción que se avecinaba mucho más dolorosa que las anteriores.

-Veo que este pequeño está ansioso. – Comentó el doctor, quien al haber revisado a Candy se había dado cuenta que ya estaba lista para tener al bebé, al estar completamente dilatada. Anthony veía el rostro del médico mientras este tocaba el vientre de Candy y lo veía que su semblante cambiaba a uno más serio.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? –Preguntó ansioso.

-Doctor Brower ¿Ya alguna vez le habían palpado el vientre a su esposa? – Candy no atendía de lo que hablaban muy bien, ella estaba concentrada en controlar su respiración para así soportar el dolor que le causaban las contracciones, que cada vez eran más seguidas.

-Hace unos tres meses. – Dijo impaciente. - ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto intranquilo. – Dígame por favor. – Le decía tratando de que Candy no se diera cuenta de su preocupación.

-Tranquilo doctor, lo que sucede es que tal vez, no es un bebé únicamente el que esperamos. – Le dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más jocoso.

-¿Es más de uno? – Preguntó sorprendido, mientras volteaba a ver a Candy, quien ya había escuchado lo que decían.

-¿Son dos bebés? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Eso parece señora Brower, en un momento lo confirmaremos. – Dijo el médico, mientras Anthony se perdía en sus recuerdos cuando el médico que lo había examinado decía que era un bebé bastante grande para el tiempo que tenía de embarazo, más nunca nombró la posibilidad de que fuera un embarazo gemelar.

Los médicos fueron alertados de un posible parto doble así que el doble de personal esperaba el nacimiento, para atender a cada uno de los pequeños. El trabajo de parto comenzó y Candy sentía que se partía en dos al momento de que uno de los pequeños comenzaba a salir de su cálido lugar, un grito se dejó escuchar mientras el alma de Anthony se estrujaba al escuchar ese grito de dolor de su esposa, la cubría de besos y palabras tiernas de aliento, Candy sentía que el dolor era mucho, pero de pronto todo pasó, el dolor se había ido y un silencio se escuchó en la sala de parto, de pronto un llanto inundó el lugar, siendo un bálsamo para el corazón de la rubia cuando ese maravilloso llanto le llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Es un varoncito! – Dijo el médico, ante la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de los orgullosos padres quienes lo veían enamorados de ese pequeño rubio que depositaban en brazos de su padre. Anthony estaba fascinado con el bebé y su esposa, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de su felicidad cuando otra contracción se apoderó del cuerpo de su esposa, tensándose nuevamente.

-Doctor, efectivamente viene otro bebé. – Dijo la enfermera que estaba al pendiente de la rubia. Anthony entregó el bebé a uno de los pediatras para que lo revisaran y lo valoraran mientras el llanto del pequeño se había detenido al sentir los brazos de su padre.

Candy nuevamente sentía como se dividía su cuerpo una vez más, aferrando su mano a la de su esposo quien volvía a sentir esa sensación de culpabilidad que no lo dejaba, su esposa sentía ese dolor gracias a él, ella no le reprochaba al contrario lo veía de una forma tan especial que nunca olvidaría. Candy sentía orgullo de ser ella la afortunada de convertir a ese maravilloso hombre en padre, el dolor que le estaba provocando el parto no era nada comparado con la alegría que le producía ser la encargada de dar vida a dos nuevos seres fruto de su amor con su príncipe.

De nueva cuenta los ruidos en la sala se detuvieron mientras un nuevo llanto cubría el silencio que se había generado, emocionando una vez más a sus orgullosos padres.

-¡Es una niña! – Dijo el médico igual de emocionado que los demás médicos.

-¡Es una niña mi amor! – Le dijo Anthony feliz y profundamente enamorado, depositando un suave beso en sus labios en señal de felicidad. – Te amo mi princesa, te amo, muchas gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Le susurraba al oído mientras Candy derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad, todo el dolor que había sentido al momento del parto doble había pasado a segundo plano y más cuando el médico le mostraba a su otra hija.

-¡Es hermosa! – Dijo Anthony al tenerla en sus brazos y ver a una pequeña rubia de pequeños rizos que lloraba sin cesar, la cual poco a poco fue aplacando su llanto al escuchar la voz de su padre. – Se parece a ti amor. – Le dijo gustoso, poniéndola cerca de su rostro para que la admirara de cerca, proporcionándole un tierno beso en su cabeza antes de que el otro pediatra se la llevara para valorarla.

Ambos rubios estaban muy felices por el nacimiento de sus dos pequeños, y sobre todo aún no podían creer lo que les había pasado, la vida los había recompensado con dos bebés haciendo que su mundo girara otros 180 grados.

Candy se sentía muy cansada había sido un día agotador y aunque la atendieron inmediatamente a su arribo al hospital, su labor de parto había comenzado dos horas antes de que Anthony la encontrara, todo había sido muy rápido, para ella no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a sentir las contracciones hasta ese momento, pero era como si hubiera corrido un maratón muy largo y recién se detuviera, los médicos les informaron que ambos bebés estaban bien y que Candy estaba también muy bien, lo único que le hacía falta a la rubia era descansar. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando una vez que ya la habían pasado a su cuarto, no quería que el sueño la venciera, quería ver a sus hijos y tenerlos a su lado, junto a su príncipe de las rosas el cual no se había despegado ni un solo momento de su lado.

Al mismo tiempo que los hijos de Candy y Anthony iban naciendo, un par de botones de la nueva estirpe de Anthony abrían sus pétalos para formar la hermosa rosa que él había creado, era una rosa que si bien podía pasar por amarilla, la verdad que los pétalos le tiraban un poco al color dorado, su centro era verde y se difuminaba al nacimiento de los pétalos con leves escarchas verdes como si fueran unas pecas que se esparcían en el centro de la rosa, una especie de verdad única lo mismo que la Dulce Candy.

En el hospital un rubio muy elegantemente vestido se paseaba por un corredor de un lado para otro, ya había avisado a la mansión y al consorcio que no llegaría tan rápido como lo había planeado, avisando así a la tía abuela y a su esposa Dorothy del próximo nacimiento del bebé Brower-Andrew, a Stear y Patty aún no podía avisarles. Ya tenía algunas horas esperando y su angustia se hacía más grande al no tener ninguna noticia de su sobrino y de su hija, los nervios lo consumían cuando en eso se acercó una enfermera para avisarle que ya había nacido el bebé. Anthony le había dicho a la muchacha que le avisara a su tío para que no estuviera preocupado ya que él no se sentía capaz de dejar un solo momento a su amada.

-¿Señor Andrew? – Preguntó con duda y timidez la enfermera al ver al caballero al cual tenía que dirigir sus palabras.

-Así es. – Contestó inmediatamente.

-El doctor Brower me ha enviado para que le avise que ya nació el bebé y que pronto llevarían a la Señora Brower a una habitación. – No le había dicho que eran dos bebés, era una sorpresa que Anthony se reservaba para revelarlo ellos.

-¿Todo bien señorita? – Preguntó emocionado.

-Todo ha salido muy bien señor Andrew. – Respondió sonrojada ante la mirada de Albert. Por la incomodidad que sentía la muchacha de hablar con tan guapo señor no le dio tiempo de preguntar que había sido si niño o niña, solo la vio que se retiró muy apurada por el largo corredor.

Albert respiraba mucho más tranquilo y se dirigió a la sala de espera, para ahora sí esperar a que Anthony saliera o enviara a alguien que lo llevara a ver a Candy.

-¿Tío? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Stear? ¿Ya te enteraste?

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó nervioso junto a Patty, quienes ya habían terminado con la revisión que Patty tenía la cual había durado más de lo esperado.

-Ya ha nacido el bebé de Anthony y Candy. - Dijo emocionado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Hoy? ¿Justo hoy? – Preguntaba Stear que se sintió ansioso porque ese día nadie había podido estar con Candy en el departamento, todos los días la acompañaban a sol y a sombra y precisamente hoy que nadie había estado con ella se le ocurría a su sobrino llegar al mundo. - ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Aún no lo sé, Anthony mando a una enfermera para avisarme que dentro de poco la pasaran a una habitación para que podamos verla, por el momento me imagino que está muy cansada. – Dijo Albert al recordar el estado en el que había encontrado a su esposa cuando dio a luz.

-¿Qué ha sido? – Preguntó Patty muy emocionada.

-¡Aún no lo sé! – Dijo Albert sintiéndose apenado por no haber preguntado el sexo del bebé. -¿Tú cómo estás Patty? Creo que duraron mucho en la visita médica. – Stear se rascó la nuca reflejando su estado nervioso, le costaba revelar lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, la verdad es que teníamos la cita a las diez de la mañana, pero Patty tenía antojo de desayunar unas crepas que venden cerca del aquí del hospital y decidimos ir a desayunar. – Decía sin dejar ese movimiento de nerviosismo, mientras Patty se sonrojaba apenada por la situación.

-No te preocupes Stear, lo bueno que no pasó a mayores, el nerviosismo de Anthony hizo que se fuera de inmediato por Candy.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Albert le contó a Stear lo que había visto desde que llegó al departamento de los Brower, pero no sabía la odisea que había pasado Candy en el departamento, ni la desesperación de Anthony al no recibir respuesta en la línea telefónica, mucho menos se enteró que Anthony recorrió el camino hasta el departamento corriendo como desesperado.

La tía abuela llegaba emocionada junto con el señor Simmons quien también quería saber cómo estaba el bebé de sus nuevos nietos, después de no haber tenido a nadie en menos de 7 meses tenía una familia muy numerosa con hijos, nietos y hasta una esposa, se sentía feliz y bendecido y lo mejor de todo se sentía ya parte verdadera de esa familia.

-William, Stear. – Dijo emocionada al verlos. - ¿Cómo está mi bisnieto? – Preguntaba impaciente de saber y conocer al bebé de su amado Anthony.

Después de que llegara la tía abuela, una enfermera se hizo presente en la sala y todos se voltearon expectantes de las noticias que ella llevaba.

-Señores Andrew, el doctor Brower les manda decir que ya pueden pasar ver a la señora Brower. – Dijo la muchacha viendo la cara de felicidad que todos reflejaban ante lo dicho. Todos se encaminaron para seguir a la enfermera rumbo a la habitación que le había sido asignada a la señora Brower.

Continuará…

¡HOLA! Hasta aquí el capítulo! Uno de los más esperados por todas ya sé! Pero por fin llegó, ya vimos que nació el de Albert un día después de la boda de Archie y los pequeños de Candy y Anthony nacieron tres semanas después, ¿Por qué gemelos de nuevo? Porque con el amor y la pasión que se tienen estos dos no creo que solo haya llegado un solo bebé a la meta jajajaja no, ya en serio, porque se me hace muy tierno que tanto Candy como Anthony tengan a su contraparte, o sea que Anthony tenga a una mini Candy y Candy a un mini Anthony, sé que es algo muy remoto que pasa en la vida real, pero sucede y quise dárselos a ellos. También vimos que la rosa floreció al mismo tiempo que el nacimiento de los gemelos, pero al parecer ni el jardinero lo ha notado. Como el nacimiento del bebé de Albert fue a inicios de la primavera digamos un 25 de marzo, los de Candy más o menos nacieron a principios de Abril, y es un muy buen clima para el florecer de las rosas.

Algo que quería agregar siguiendo con los modismos cuando puse que Candy tenía ganas de un "elote" asado, se me ocurrió porque un día fui a comer un cóctel de elote con mi familia y me toco que esa vez había como unas tres señoras embarazadas comiendo elote asado y una cosa que comentó una de ellas al señor que los vende es que tenía mucho antojo de uno y el señor le respondía que había muchas mujeres embarazadas que tenían ese antojo, por eso lo incluí en la historia, no sé si sea verdad, a mí nunca me dio por comerlo, pero en fin tal vez fue mercadotecnia del amigo jajaja para aprovechar la venta, digo se vale ¿no?

Por otro lado Mayely aquí en México también le decimos mazorca al elote, pero cuando ya está seco, esto es para cuando ya se va a usar para desgranar y venderlo ahora sí como maíz, para hacer las tortillas jejejeje y cuando ya no tiene granos le llamamos "olote".

Buenos niñas no me queda más que despedirme de ustedes y mandarles un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, espero que pasen un excelente y bendecido fin de semana, y para las nuevas lectoras le mando una cálida bienvenida, gracias por leer la historia.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomé un ratito prestados para echar a volar mi imaginación y perderme un momento en el Candymundo para distraer y divagar mi mente, lo hago sin fines de lucro y sobre todo con la advertencia de que no es para menores de edad.

Saludos!


	28. Chapter 28

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

En la habitación del hospital una hermosa y cansada rubia reunía las fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, observaba como había sido llevada al lugar más lujoso del hospital, reservada única y exclusivamente para los pacientes más importantes, lo cual le sorprendió muchísimo ella misma había estado ahí por primera vez como enfermera cuando cuidó al señor McGregor y al parecer era la misma habitación, no había cambiado mucho ese lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermosa? – Preguntó Anthony al ver que no se había dormido mucho tiempo y se esforzaba por estar despierta.

-Me siento bien amor, solo que… -Dijo Candy un poco triste por los recuerdos que generaba estar ahí.

-¿Sucede algo malo mi amor? – Preguntó preocupado, Candy negó con su rostro, y comenzó a relatarle la historia que tuvo con el señor McGregor y de como ella lo había confundido con el abuelo William y que hasta le había encontrado parecido con el color de sus ojos, le mencionó lo mucho que había sufrido su pérdida ya que se había logrado encariñar con él después de haberlo cuidado y el cómo su muerte le había afectado tanto removiéndole en su corazón cuando ella lo había perdido. Anthony abrazaba a su esposa reconfortándola de sus recuerdos secando con sus labios las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, el síndrome post parto era una situación que afectaba a muchas mujeres después de dar a luz y se representaba de diferentes formas, Anthony pensó que era algo normal y que solo con su amor y cuidados su pecosa pasaría esta etapa.

-Adelante. –Dijo Anthony al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, siendo dos enfermeras las que entraban con sus hijos en brazos y un grupo de médicos que iban a ver a la joven madre y felicitar al orgulloso padre, el cual lucía como pavorreal al ver a sus pequeños.

-¡Nuestros hijos! – Dijo Candy emocionada cesando su llanto repentinamente para acomodarse mejor en la cama y poder cargarlos por primera vez. Sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas pero esa vez por un motivo diferente, Anthony le ayudaba a colocar a ambos bebés en su regazo, los dos estaban dormidos y con cuidado los acurrucaban a ambos para no despertarlos.

-Señores Brower. – Dijo uno de los médicos. – Quiero informarles que ambos bebés así como la madre han salido muy bien, los pequeños para ser un poco prematuros y ser parto gemelar, tienen un buen peso y buena estatura, ya han sido alimentados y por el momento están descansando para tomar fuerzas. – Dijo tranquilo el médico.

-Muchas gracias doctor Thompson. – Dijo Anthony extendiendo una mano hacia el médico que les daba la información de sus hijos.

-Con su permiso Doctor Brower. – Dijeron todos los médicos para retirarse y brindarles un poco de privacidad a la nueva familia, Anthony pidió a una de las enfermeras que si podía avisar al señor Andrew que ya estaban en una habitación.

-Amor, son hermosos los dos. – Decía Candy feliz. – Se parecen a ti. - Decía orgullosa.

-Me temo mi amor que están igual de hermosos que tú, sobre todo la pequeña, tiene tus rizos. – Dijo convencido al ver como su rubia bebé tenía el mismo cabello que su esposa y al parecer el caballerito tendría el mismo cabello de su padre. – Muchas gracias amor. –Le dijo besando sus labios con mucho cuidado, en sus brazos tomó al pequeño para ayudarle y así sentirlo un poco más, era maravillosa la sensación de tenerlos por fin en sus brazos, ahora entendía el movimiento que se sentía en el vientre de su esposa y el por qué ella decía que era como si una lucha por el espacio se llevara a cabo dentro de ella.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarlos amor? – Preguntó Anthony.

-No lo sé, no esperaba que fueran dos. – Dijo Candy emocionada.

-Yo tampoco, creo que somos afortunados. – Dijo feliz, mientras Candy asentía estando de acuerdo con él.

-Andre. – Dijo emocionada.

-Andre Brower-Andrew, me gusta. – Dijo besando a su primogénito. - ¿Y para la pequeña? – Preguntó enfocando la vista en ella.

-Antonelle. – Dijo enamorada de ese nombre desde que había pensado como llamarla si tenía una hija.

-Antonelle Brower-Andrew, me parece perfecto amor. – Dijo encantado con los nombres que había elegido su esposa para los niños, ambos pequeños se removían ansiosos entre los brazos de sus padres comenzando a despertar después de haber descansado durante dos horas. – Andre y Antonelle, mi príncipe y mi princesa. – Dijo Anthony ante la mirada de curiosidad de Candy. – Y Anthony se acercó con travesura a Candy rosando sus labios. - Tú... tú eres mi Reina, preciosa. – Dijo mirando a su esposa con infinita ternura, la cual le fue correspondida de la misma manera.

Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento, siendo Anthony el que de nuevo daba el permiso para que entraran, esperaba a su tío William ya que era el que los había acompañado y comprendía que estaba ansioso por saber de Candy y del bebé.

-Adelante tío. – Dijo seguro de que era él, y efectivamente el rubio cabello de Albert se dejaba ver al momento que la puerta se abría, pero detrás de él venía la tía abuela, Harold, Stear y Patty, sorprendiendo gratamente al matrimonio.

-Candy, Anthony ¿Cómo están? – Decía impaciente sin notar ninguno que tanto Candy como Anthony tenían cada uno a un bebé en sus brazos, hasta que Stear fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo así? –Preguntó riendo feliz. - ¿Se han dado cuenta que tanto Anthony como Candy traen a un niño en brazos?- Dijo sorprendido mientras los demás se volteaban para ver lo que el inventor decía.

-En realidad. – Dijo Anthony. – Yo traigo a un varoncito.

-Y yo traigo a una mujercita. – Dijo Candy mientras todos estallaban en gritos y ruidos de alegría.

-¡Gemelos! –Decía un Albert emocionado. - ¡Felicidades! – Decía acercándose a Anthony primero y después a Candy para abrazarlos con sumo cuidado. La tía abuela contenía sus lágrimas controlando sus emociones no sabía que esto se repetiría una vez más en su familia ya que desde su padre no se había repetido de nueva cuenta un nacimiento gemelar en la familia.

Se acercó emocionada a Anthony para ver al bebé que se removía inquieto en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.

-Es hermoso Anthony. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Anthony lo puso entre sus manos para que lo cargara y la vieja Elroy sentía emocionada entre sus manos a ese pequeño ser que sin proponérselo se robaba por completo su corazón, volteando a ver a Candy con la mirada vidriosa regalándole un sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-El niño es igualito a Anthony. – Decía Stear mientras lo observaba y Patty estaba junto a Candy observando a la pequeña.

-Y la pequeña es igualita a Candy. – Dijo emocionada.

-Qué primos tan buenos tengo. – Dijo ante la mirada curiosa de los demás. – Lo que sucede es que Archie quería una mini gatita para bautizar y yo un mini Anthony y como nos quieren tanto, a ambos nos dieron gusto. – Dijo explicando el porqué de su comentario, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír por sus ocurrencias.

-¿Cómo les llamaran? –Preguntó la tía abuela pasando el bebé a Albert, mientras se acercaba a Candy para cargar a la pequeña. – Es maravillosamente perfecta. – Dijo en un susurro al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la pequeña.

-Andre y Antonelle. – Dijo Anthony feliz.

-Andre que significa "valiente, viril", igual que su padre. – Dijo Elroy viendo fijamente a su nieto. – Y Antonelle que significa "Tan bella como una flor", hablando de flores Anthony. – Dijo mirando al rubio con una sonrisa. – Habló el señor Charles esta mañana y avisó que hoy había abierto el botón de la nueva rosa. – Anthony se sorprendió con lo dicho y se puso más feliz aún de lo que ya estaba, siendo observado por los demás, cuando él poso la mirada en su dulce Candy.

-Mi amor, mi sorpresa para ti, floreció el mismo día que tú me regalaste la dicha de ser padre. – Dijo emocionado yendo hasta ella y abrazándola con infinita ternura. – Soy tan feliz pecosa. – Dijo ante la felicidad que los demás sentían.

-¿Y quién es el primero que nació? – preguntó Stear.

-Andre. – Contestó Candy aún abrazada a Anthony. – Andre ha nacido primero, es mayor que Antonelle por unos minutos.

-Así que el primogénito de los Brower es un varoncito. – Dijo Elroy estallando de felicidad, eso le alegraba bastante ya que la descendencia de los Andrew era asegurada para uno de los sustitutos para regir el Clan, aunque estaba primero Anthony, después Alexander el hijo de Albert y luego Andre, no cabía duda que los Andrew sabían hacer bien su trabajo.

Las visitas se retiraron para que la pareja descansara, sobre todo Candy quien no tenía ya mucha fuerza para seguir despierta, las enfermeras se llevaron a los bebés para alimentarlos y cambiarlos, mientras Anthony se recostaba junto a Candy para arrullarla entre sus brazos y permitir que descansara. La abrazó con ternura y la recostó en su pecho, como cuando estaban en casa a solas, Candy al sentir el latido de su corazón se sintió en su lugar favorito, y el escuchar su latido la fue arrullando poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente dormida, mientras Anthony velaba su sueño.

Anthony se encontraba de frente a la ventana de la habitación, observando la vista que le ofrecía la habitación, estaba entretenido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Candy comenzaba a despertar, encontrándose con la imagen tan maravillosa y gallarda de ese guapo joven que la había cautivado desde que era tan solo una niña.

-Buenas tardes amor. – Le dijo en un susurro, encontrando de vuelta esas esmeraldas que le robaban el aliento.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó acercándose rápidamente a ella para saber su estado, tomando su mano mientras la besaba enamorado.

-Me siento un poco adolorida, pero ya no estoy tan cansada. – Dijo viendo como él se aferraba a su mano besándola repetidamente. - ¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó confusa al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Te amo, pecosa. – Alcanzó a decirle con la garganta cerrada de la emoción. – Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Decía sincero.

-Yo también te amo, mi príncipe. – Le decía acariciando su rostro y secando con su pulgar esas lágrimas que osaban con atravesar su bello rostro. -¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ansiosa. -¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó con miedo, mientras Anthony seguía besando sus manos y confirmando que todo estaba bien. -¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras amor? – Pregunto tierna.

-Me diste un gran susto, pecosa. – Dijo acariciando su cara con ternura, y depositando un beso en su mejilla, Candy bajó el rostro entendiendo a lo que se refería, reprochándose ella también el hecho de que estaba completamente sola y a pesar de que todos estaban al pendiente de ella, ese día no habían podido acompañarla, todo por no haber querido vivir en la mansión junto a los demás.

-Lo siento amor, te juro que me sentía bien. – Dijo en su defensa.

-Lo sé mi vida, pero no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a pasar. – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, decidido, ella comprendió lo que quería decirle asintiendo simplemente con una mirada y besando su mano que no paraba de acariciarla. – Amor, yo estaría más seguro si estuvieras en la mansión junto a los demás por lo menos, hasta que consigamos una casa donde vivir. – Dijo Anthony rogando que ella lo aceptara. Candy lo veía tranquila, sabía que tenía razón y más ahora que eran no uno, sino dos bebés los que tendría que cuidar, por más que se creyera autosuficiente necesitaba que alguien la ayudara con ellos y más siendo primeriza.

-Tienes razón amor, sé que no voy a poder sola, además es mejor que alguien esté siempre conmigo por si necesito algo con los niños. – Dijo siendo optimista. – Te amo Anthony. Gracias. – Le dijo robando un beso de sus labios y acariciando su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, princesa.

-¿Y los bebés?

-Ambos estaban dormidos, la enfermera los trajo hace rato para que los alimentaras, pero continuabas dormida, así que pedí que por favor los alimentaran y un rato más los van a traer.

-¿Cómo están? –Decía emocionada e impaciente por volver a tener a ese par de angelitos en su regazo.

-¡Hermosos! Igual que su madre. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Gracias amor por tan bello regalo. – Decía emocionado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré en el hospital?

-Por lo menos unos ocho días.

-¡Tanto! –Dijo decepcionada.

-Necesitas recuperarte y te harán unos estudios para ver cómo saliste del parto, la pérdida de sangre en la madre es considerable y más cuando el parto ha sido doble. – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeña tormenta.

-Pero es mucho tiempo. – Se quejó inconforme.

-Solo el necesario. – Le dijo tratando de convencerla de que era lo mejor. – Además señorita, usted es la enfermera y yo soy el médico, así que tendrá que obedecerme. – Le dijo fingiendo ser estricto.

-Con un médico así de guapo si haré caso. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se acomodaba en la gran cama que le habían asignado.

Tocaron a la puerta, y eran las enfermeras encargadas de llevar a sus hijos.

-Adelante. – Dijo Candy mientras Anthony se acomodaba en la cama para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Con permiso doctor Brower, señora Brower. – Dijo Nataly, una de las enfermeras que habían estudiado junto a Candy y que aún permanecía ahí. Nataly conocía muy bien a Candy e incluso fueron un poco más que compañeras, más sin embargo la manera en la que la trataba ahora no era la de una amiga que se estimara.

Nataly le entregó el bebé a Candy y la otra enfermera le entregó la niña a Anthony.

-Gracias Nataly. – Le dijo Candy a la enfermera con una gran y sincera sonrisa, no esperando que Nataly le respondiera, ya que antes la había visto y ni siquiera la había saludado.

Nataly sonrió al ver que Candy hacía lo mismo.

-No tiene que agradecer, señora Brower. – Candy tomó una de sus manos y volteó a verla directo a la cara mientras esta le sonreía, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Nataly no tienes por qué llamarme señora Brower, somos amigas ¿Lo recuerdas? – Preguntó directamente, Nataly asintió y le sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias Candy, muchas felicidades por tus bebés, están hermosos. – Le dijo siendo sincera, la verdad es que no había querido saludarla porque temía que hubiera cambiado al ser ahora esposa de un médico y sobre todo al ya saber que era parte de la familia Andrew.

-Gracias Nataly ¿Ya conoces a mi esposo? – Le preguntó presentando a Anthony. Nataly asintió apenada, aún recordaba a los dos guapos primos de la pecosa y se sonrojaba aún de recordarlos.

-Sí Candy, el doctor Brower es uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes. – Dijo alabando al rubio.

-Lo sé Nataly, mi esposo es muy inteligente. – Le dijo mientras cerraba un ojo a su esposo.

-Señorita Nataly. – Dijo Anthony quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación mientras estaba entretenido con la pequeña Antonelle. - ¿Ya tiene los resultados de los estudios de los niños?

-En dos días más o menos doctor Brower. Pero por favor, puede llamarme Nataly, sino te molesta Candy. – Candy negó con un rostro más feliz.

-Bien Nataly, muchas gracias.

Una vez que se fue Nataly, Anthony se acomodó enseguida de Candy poniendo junto a ella a su pequeña hija y Candy puso al pequeño también al lado de la bebé, al reconocerse los pequeños por su aroma se acomodaron uno frente al otro buscando su calor, eso enterneció a ambos rubios quienes los miraban asombrados por como ellos mismos buscaban la compañía de su complemento.

-¡Son hermosos Anthony! – Decía maravillada Candy, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción. - ¿Cuánto pesaron? – Dijo sintiendo el peso de ambos bebés que al parecer no era tan escaso.

-Andre peso 2.950 Kg y midió 50 cm y la pequeña Antonelle peso 2.700 Kg y midio 49.5 cm. Como verás ambos nacieron de muy buen tamaño. – Dijo Anthony viendo orgulloso a sus dos retoños. – Aún no me explico cómo era que estaban acomodados dentro de ti. – Decía maravillado.

-Pues yo me puedo dar una idea. – Dijo Candy acongojada. – ¡He quedado muy gorda! – Dijo mirando su cuerpo que estaba cubierto solo con una delgada bata.

-No digas eso mi vida, quedaste divina. – Le decía Anthony besando su frente. – Además para mí ahora eres aún más bella que antes. – Le dijo besando sus labios, en el momento que sus hijos comenzaban a llorar incontrolables. -¿Qué sucede mis amores? – Le preguntó Anthony con esa tierna voz con que les hablaba desde que estaban en el vientre, hablándoles con mimos y cariños mientras veían ambos con asombro que la voz de su padre los tranquilizaba. Antonelle comenzó a abrir sus ojos como buscando de donde venía esa voz tan conocida para ella, pero que aún no tenía rostro, buscando entre sus padres la voz de su papá, mientras Andre hacía lo mismo, estando ambos rubios a la espera para conocer los ojos de sus retoños.

Antonelle fue la primera en abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, era todo un poema la cara de Candy cuando por fin identificó el color de los ojos de su hija.

-¡Amor, es igualita a ti! – Dijo emocionada. - ¡Tiene tus mismos ojos! – Y efectivamente la pequeña niña era la misma cara de su padre solo que el cabello lo tenía igualito a su mamá. El pequeño Andre no quiso quedarse detrás y también comenzó a abrir los ojos ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes estaban ansiosos por ver los ojos de su pequeño hijo.

-Este guapo caballero tiene los ojos verdes como tú mi vida. – Dijo Anthony emocionado, viendo como su pequeño hijo abría los ojos enfocándolo a él mientras le hablaba fijando su mirada con la de él. - Tiene tú mismo rostro pecosa. – Decía Anthony emocionado, veía a sus dos hijos que eran igual uno al otro, la niña era igual a Anthony, pero con el cabello rizado como su madre y el niño era igualito a Candy, pero con el cabello igualito al de su padre.

-Amor, soy tan feliz. – Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía observando a sus hijos, no cabían uno ni otro de felicidad, habían padecido mucho para estar juntos, pero al encontrarse de nueva cuenta todo había pasado muy rápido y hoy ya eran padres de dos hermosos niños, los cuales los miraban a ambos con detenimiento, de pronto parecía que ambos les sonreían y correspondían al amor que les profesaban.

Candy y Anthony sabían que amaban a su hijo desde su dulce espera, no sabían que el destino les tenía preparada esa sorpresa doble, pero ahora al conocerlos y tenerlos entre sus brazos pudieron comprender realmente lo que era el amor de padre, quedaron prendados de sus hijos, prometiéndose a sí mismos que los cuidarían contra viento y marea por sobre todas las cosas. Anthony agradecía el tener esa maravillosa familia y prometía a Dios y a Candy que haría todo lo posible por hacerlos inmensamente felices.

-Amor. – Preguntaba Candy en un susurro para no despertar a sus pequeños, quienes poco a poco fueron cayendo de sueño al sentirse protegidos entre los brazos de sus padres. - ¿Avisaste a tu padre sobre el nacimiento de sus nietos?

-Pedí al tío Albert que le enviara un telegrama. – Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Crees que venga a conocerlos?

-No lo sé princesa, mi padre no quiere venir con su esposa. Está muy avergonzado contigo por lo que hicieron Griselda y Daniela.

-¿Has sabido algo de ellas? – Preguntó con miedo. Anthony negaba con la cabeza.

-La verdad, después de que hablé con mi padre para informarle de nuestro matrimonio, ya no he querido mencionarlas, no tiene caso, además mi padre no permitirá que de nueva cuenta traten de difamarme o hagan algo que nos pueda perjudicar.

-Me gustaría que él conociera a sus nietos.

-No te preocupes preciosa, un día los conocerá, por lo pronto tienes que recuperarte pronto, ya falta un poco más de un mes para tu cumpleaños y quisiera cumplir con tu deseo. – Le decía al oído mientras Candy se dejaba envolver por su dulce voz. Un poco después había llegado la hora de alimentar a los bebés, Candy con ayuda de Anthony se preparaba para alimentarlos, mientras se encontraba con esa difícil tarea, Nataly le llevaba dos botellas de leche para que los alimentara en dado caso que ella aún no hubiera comenzado a lactar, recomendándole que tratara de alimentar a cada pequeño de un seno. Candy agradeció el gesto de su amiga enfermera y esta se retiró tranquilamente.

-Candy, Nataly es una de las enfermeras que… - Candy no lo dejó continuar, sino que simplemente asintió, dando por hecho que Nataly era una de las chicas que había volado a sus dos guapos primos.

-Vaya que serán coquetos. – Dijo simplemente riéndose al recordar la anécdota que le había relatado su esposa.

La semana pasó muy rápido y Candy por fin era dada de alta del hospital al igual que sus hijos, no les había afectado haber nacido unas semanas antes, para ser un embarazo doble no tenían bajo peso, al contrario habían nacido bastante grandecitos y eso les había ayudado a que fueran dados de alta junto con la madre, claro que su apuesto padre tendría que estar al pendiente de los tres por lo menos la primer semana en casa. Anthony había obtenido un permiso especial para cuidar a su esposa, con la condición de que tendría que ponerse rápidamente al corriente ya que faltaba muy poco para que comenzaran los exámenes de fin de curso.

Llegaron al departamento junto con unos mozos que les ayudarían a recoger sus pertenencias y para hablar con el señor Clark el cual los estaba esperando feliz.

-Bienvenidos señores Brower. – Les dijo con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a ver a los primogénitos del matrimonio.

-Muchas gracias señor Clark. – Dijeron ambos jóvenes al ver la manera en la que eran recibidos.

Candy entró al departamento para indicar a los mozos qué era lo que iban a llevarse de ahí, mientras Anthony le explicaba al señor Clark los motivos que tenían para cambiar de residencia, el buen hombre lo entendió sin sentirse ofendido, al contrario entendía perfectamente el miedo que tenía el joven padre desde el momento en que lo vio salir rumbo al hospital.

Candy observaba el pequeño departamento con mucha nostalgia, recordando los gratos momentos que había vivido ahí, siempre guardaría en un lugar muy especial de su corazón ese departamento, donde había llorado, pero también donde había vivido los momentos más maravillosos de su vida.

-¿Vamos hermosa? – Le preguntó su esposo abrazándola por los hombros para dirigirla a la salida, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, encerrando en ese lugar sus memorias que siempre llevaría en su corazón.

Llegaron a la gran mansión y eran recibidos por todos los habitantes, una feliz Patricia los recibía junto a su guapo inventor, quienes iban a encontrarlos felices para cargar a los dos pequeños.

-Bienvenida Candy. – Dijo su primo con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias, Stear. ¿Cómo te sientes Patricia? – Preguntó la rubia al ver a la castaña con el vientre un poco más grande de cómo lo recordaba.

-Muy bien Candy, pero los mareos y las náuseas aún no cesan. – Decía Patty tocando su vientre mientras observaba que su esposo traía al pequeño Andre en sus brazos.

-¡Son hermosos Candy! – Dijo feliz de volver a ver a los dos rubiecitos que llegarían a acompañarla en esa gran casona.

-¿Verdad que sí Patty? ¡Son hermosos mis hijos! – Decía feliz.

Candy era acompañada por Anthony hasta su nueva alcoba, en donde estaría un tiempo junto a sus hijos, pero la recámara que sería para ellos estaba al lado de la de ellos, Anthony había pedido una recámara muy cerca para estar al pendiente de ellos cuando ya fueran un poco más grandes, por lo pronto dormirían en la misma habitación.

-¡Candy, Anthony! – Decía la tía abuela feliz de que por fin estuvieran en ese su hogar. -¡Por fin llegaron! – Dijo mientras le arrebataba a Anthony a la pequeña Antonelle. - ¡Esta niña es una belleza! – decía emocionada. –Y que decir del pequeño es tan guapo como su padre. – Decía emocionada. Se alejó con la bebé cargándola ella, mientras le decía a una mucama que agarrara al niño y lo llevara junto a ella, para sentarse y poderlos observar más fácil.

-Me tomé la libertad de contratar a dos mucamas que te ayudaran con los niños Candy, una para cada uno, así tú podrás recuperarte por completo y estarás lista para cuando llegue el próximo hijo.

-¡Qué! – Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-¡Oh vamos! Algún día me darán otro bisnieto, y más vale que sea pronto, ya no soy tan joven. – Los demás reían por las ocurrencias de la tía abuela.

-Si vieran así nos trae a nosotros y también a Annie, que aún no llegan de luna de miel y ya los está esperando para que se apresuren a darle otro bisnieto. – Decía Stear divertido por la insistencia de la tía abuela de aumentar la familia.

Candy se abrazó a Anthony feliz de estar ahí, tenía que reconocer que le agradaba estar en la mansión rodeada de tanta gente que la quería y la cual quería de la misma forma a sus hijos, por lo visto ya nunca más se sentiría sola y eso era algo que le llenaba el alma, estaba completamente dichosa por la familia que había formado.

-Anthony, soy tan feliz.

-Yo también hermosa, soy muy feliz. –Le dijo apretándola a su pecho.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas bellas, hasta aquí terminamos el capítulo de estos dos rubios, quienes están muy felices de tener a sus dos mini clones a su lado, después del susto que se llevaron ambos por el nacimiento de los gemelos, por fin decidieron irse a la mansión junto a los demás. Vamos a ver como pinta el futuro.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si no que por lo menos las haya entretenido, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes desde mi México lindo!

Besos!


	29. Chapter 29

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Candy se encontraba dándose un baño, sintiendo que el agua mojaba sus rizos y la piel de su vientre ya no era la misma, eso era una incomodidad que no dejaba de recorrerle sus pensamientos, sabía que Anthony era un ser muy noble y bueno y que no se fijaría en eso, ella no era nada presumida y sabía que eso era consecuencia de los dos hermosos hijos que había traído al mundo, más sin embargo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza que a los ojos de su príncipe tal vez ella ya no se vería hermosa. Había pasado un poco más de una semana en el hospital y a pesar de que la inflamación de su cuerpo había bajado bastante, aún no se sentía del todo segura en lo que a su figura se refería. Terminó de darse el baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de baño y una toalla alrededor de su cabeza, dejó la tina para salir del cuarto de baño y unirse con su hermosa familia.

Al salir se encontró con una maravillosa escena, su tierno esposo estaba junto a sus dos pequeños, quienes se encontraban recostados sobre su gran cama mientras él les hablaba de cosas maravillosas que había conocido. La historia que les relataba era el momento en el que había conocido al ser más hermoso del universo para sus ojos, hablándoles con ternura y cariño de cómo había conocido a su madre. Ambos pequeños ajenos a los que su padre les comentaba se mantenían expectantes de la voz que su padre utilizaba, ellos la conocían muy bien, era la voz que todas las noches los arrullaba después de un intenso movimiento durante el día, poco a poco sus bellos ojos que habían estado atentos a los gestos y muecas que les hacía su padre fueron cediendo al cansancio terminando cansados vencidos por el sueño.

Anthony volteó a ver a la nueva expectante que tenía, viéndola recargada en el marco de la puerta de baño, mirándolo ansiosa, feliz con esos ojos verdes que lo iluminaban solo con voltear a verlo. Candy se estremeció con la mirada que recibía de su amado, sin emitir un solo sonido para no despertar a sus retoños que en ese momento descansaban junto a él.

Anthony cambió la mirada de ternura que tenía al estar contemplando a sus hijos, por una de pasión al ver el bello espectáculo que le regalaba su esposa al salir del baño con únicamente una bata sencilla y sus rubios cabellos cubiertos por una toalla.

-Te ves hermosa. – Le dijo su amado esposo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-Tú te ves guapísimo de papá. – Le contestó mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigía su enamorado. Dejándose envolver entre sus brazos al rodearla por la cintura ya no tan pequeña que tenía. Anthony le retiró la toalla de sus cabellos, permitiendo que le descansaran sobre sus hombros, admirando él la belleza etérea que ella poseía. La abrazó sutilmente apegando su cuerpo al de ella, emitiendo ella un suspiro emocionado al sentir el tibio cuerpo de su esposo. Sus sentidos se habían despertado, el tacto de Anthony al recorrer sus brazos e ir subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello la tenía sin aliento, esperando el momento oportuno para llegar hasta sus oídos y decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Extrañaba verte así. – Le decía muy cerca de su oído impregnando sus pulmones de tan maravillosa esencia, logrando despertar en ella sus sentidos y ocasionando que su piel se erizara de tan sensuales provocaciones. Anthony aunque estaba vestido la camisa que llevaba estaba desabrochada hasta la cintura y el pantalón estaba a medio abrochar ya que él también se había preparado para darse un baño, permitiendo que su esposa lo hiciera primero mientras él se dedicaba a dormir a sus hijos una vez que habían sido alimentados. Ninguno de los dos podía evitar tener ese tipo de sensaciones, para ambos era un espectáculo verse así de nueva cuenta, sus cuerpos se extrañaban, aunque sabían que era muy pronto para retomar su vida marital, el provocarse mutuamente no era prohibido.

Candy cerraba sus ojos y se abandonaba a las palabras de su esposo.

-Te amo preciosa. – Le decía enamorado.

-Y yo te amo a ti amor. – Le decía esperando ansiosa que cerrara la distancia que había entre sus labios, aprisionándola por fin entre la pared y su cuerpo besándola con desespero y ansia, ella se colgó de su cuello uniendo su cuerpo al de su esposo quien la exploraba impaciente haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara favorablemente. Anthony se detuvo por fin y dándole un corto beso y una mirada oscurecida se adentró al cuarto de baño para calmar sus ansias con un baño de agua fría, mientras Candy seguía con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado.

Acomodó a sus niños en su cuna con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, eran muy dormilones igual que ella y de noche siempre duraban hasta cinco horas dormidos hasta su próxima toma de leche. Se dedicó a peinar sus largos rizos con mucho cuidado esperando de un momento a otro que su esposo saliera del baño y se acomodaran ambos para dormir, era la primera noche que pasarían en la mansión después de haber estado tantos días en el hospital y eso le provocaba a la pecosa una sensación de excitación que ni ella misma comprendía.

Anthony salió simplemente envuelto en una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, dejando su blanco y fuerte torso desnudo al descubierto, provocando en Candy una ansiedad y un calor que no podía controlar al verlo por el vidrio del espejo, sus ojos se encontraron demostrando deseos uno en el otro.

-Eres perfecto. – Le dijo Candy al admirar su esculpido cuerpo.

-Tú eres perfecta. – Le dijo bajando los tirantes de su camisón mientras le besaba sus hombros disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. Candy se sintió tímida por el movimiento de su esposo. -¿Qué es lo que sucede preciosa? – Le preguntó al ver que ella se cubría su cuerpo al momento que él trataba de admirarla. -¿Por qué te cubres tu cuerpo? – Preguntaba.

-Anthony, mi cuerpo ha cambiado con el embarazo. – Dijo bajando su vista apenada y cubriéndose de nueva cuenta sus hombros, ella llevaba un camisón de tirantes y su ropa interior cubría parte de su abdomen protegiendo el leve sangrado que le quedaba después de dar a luz. – No es el mismo de antes. –Anthony la tomó de la barbilla y le besó sus labios tiernamente.

-Mi amor, a mí no me interesa el cambio de tu cuerpo, yo te amo tal cual eres, tu cuerpo es hermoso y las marcas que ha dejado el embarazo, son marcas de orgullo que yo veo en ti, por ello te admiro más mi amor, por tener el valor de darme no uno, sino dos hermosos hijos los cuales amo con todo mi corazón. Nunca sientas vergüenza ante mí, nunca quieras cubrir tu cuerpo ante mis ojos, déjame observarlo, déjame disfrutarlo aunque ahora solo pueda admirarlo. – Dicho esto Candy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más y el amor que sentía por él incrementaba, era algo que pensaba imposible, pero con cada acción que él le demostraba hacía que se enamorara más y más de él.

-Eres maravilloso ¿Lo sabías? – Le dijo coqueta permitiendo que la desnudara de su parte superior, permitiendo que la observara entre lágrimas por la pena que le daba su cuerpo, el cambio que había sufrido Candy era normal, su piel aún no recuperaba el tamaño que tendría, pero Candy estaba temerosa de no hacerlo, su juventud y su buena genética harían que su cuerpo volviera casi a la normalidad, pero también Anthony estaba consciente que la depresión postparto estaba presente en su pecosa, era un hecho que le habían advertido los libros y los médicos, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerla más llevadera, era su esposa, su alma gemela, su complemento de vida, él se encargaría de hacerle ver que era verdaderamente maravillosa.

La levantó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama con mucha ternura acomodándola entre las sábanas permitiéndose sentir entre sus manos la suavidad de sus senos entre sus manos, Anthony se retiró la toalla quedando completamente expuesto ante la mirada de deseo de Candy, demostrándole que el baño no le había surtido efecto, él la deseaba, pero también sabía que no podía disfrutarla por completo, pero no se negaría la oportunidad de acariciarla y sentir su cuerpo semidesnudo al de él completamente desnudo. Se recostó junto a ella poniéndola de espaldas, le hablaba palabras de amor mientras Candy escuchaba cada una de las palabras que le dedicaba, poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo, y fue cerrando sus párpados que ya le pesaban, sentía aún las caricias de su esposo y se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta mientras se relajaba con sus caricias. Anthony por su lado sentía ganas de estar con su mujer, pero comprendía que aún era muy pronto, así que solo se dedicó a decirle cuanto la amaba y a llenarla de besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, disfrutando él mismo las sensaciones que despertaba en el cuerpo de su pecosa. El sueño rápidamente los venció a ambos durmiendo abrazados esperando que las horas pasaran para que los pequeños despertaran a demandar su alimento, un alimento que Anthony había estimulado muy bien aquella noche.

Los días en la mansión eran de lo más tranquilos, Candy tenía mucha ayuda no solo con las dos nanas que habían contratado para cada bebé, sino porque tanto Patty, como la tía abuela y la misma Dorothy se turnaban para agarrar a los pequeños, los tres bebés eran muy tranquilos, la que a veces demandaba un poco más de atención era Antonelle pero cuando su padre la tomaba en brazos podía estar horas y horas observándolo analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Anthony pronto regresaría a trabajar, ya se habían cumplido los días que le habían dado en la facultad de medicina y tendría que volver a sus labores, si quería ir para el cumpleaños de Candy rumbo a Lakewood, la ventaja era que caía en sábado y el viernes por la tarde podrían salir en cuanto terminara su turno.

-Amor estás lista para ir a Lakewood.

-¡Sí! He estado esperando este día desde hace tiempo. – decía feliz. – Recuerda que tenemos que llevar a los bebés para que conozcan tus rosas.

-Dirás tus rosas, además podrás ver por fin la sorpresa que te tenía. – Le dijo para entusiasmarla aún más.

-¿La nueva rosa? – Preguntaba impaciente, mientras Anthony asentía con la cabeza y la besaba en la punta de la nariz. -¿Cómo es?

-Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa. – Decía bromeando con ella, aferrándola a su cintura.

-Está bien, tendré que aguantarme. – Decía con un puchero mientras su príncipe la veía enamorado, era maravilloso estar así con ella.

Para el cumpleaños de Candy se había organizado una comida en la mansión de Lakewood, Albert había dispuesto que todo estuviera listo, encargando a la tía abuela toda la organización, ella ya se había regresado al lado de su esposo, dejando la mansión de Chicago a manos de Albert, Anthony, Allistear y Archivald, una vez que ya regresara de su luna de miel, con sus respectivas esposas.

Patty tendría que viajar pero ella creía que debería de ser la última vez que se dirigía hacia Lakewood o a cualquier lugar ya que a sus cinco meses de embarazo le estaba costando mucho trabajo moverse.

El viaje se hizo tranquilo, Candy iba junto a Anthony y sus pequeños, iban acompañados por las niñeras y eso les daba un poco más de libertad para dedicarse un poco de tiempo para ellos mismos. Patty y Stear viajaban en otro automóvil igual, y Stear se preocupaba por que su esposa estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Albert y Dorothy al igual que los Brower viajaban con la niñera quien les ayudaba con su pequeño Alexander el cual estaba dormido en el regazo de su madre una vez que había sido alimentado.

Llegaron antes del anochecer a la mansión de las rosas y unos entusiasmados Simmons los recibían, ya estaban esperándolos, ambos ansiosos de ver a sus nietos.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Decía Elroy emocionada de ver a su familia llegar.

-¡Muchas gracias tía abuela! – Decía Albert ayudando a bajar a su esposa, mientras los demás llegaban un poco después de ellos.

-¡Qué grande está Alexander! - Decía Harold a ver que su hija le acercaba a su pequeño para que lo cargara.

El automóvil en donde viajaban Candy y Anthony se estacionaba por fin y el de Stear y Patty entraba unos segundos después.

-Anthony, Candy, bienvenidos. – Decía la tía abuela feliz sin esperarse a una respuesta de sus nietos y se acercaba a los pequeños Andre y Antonelle, los cuales despertaban después de tanto alboroto. El pequeño Andre no lloró en absoluto, muy al contrario de la pequeña Antonelle que desconoció la voz de la persona que la cargaba. - ¡No llores pequeña! – Decía confundida Elroy al no saber cómo calmar a la pequeña bebé.

-No se preocupe tía abuela, es normal, Antonelle con el único que se calma es en los brazos o con la voz de su padre. – Decía Candy para que no se preocupara la tía Elroy.

-En eso se parece a su madre. – Dijo Stear ante la risa espontánea de los demás.

-Puede cargar a Andre, tía abuela, él es más tranquilo. – Dijo Anthony cambiando de bebés para que la tía abuela no se sintiera mal por haber sido rechazada por Antonelle.

Patty se sentía muy cansada por el viaje, sus piernas estaban un poco inflamadas por la retención de líquidos y necesitaba recostarse un poco para poder descansar. Stear la dejó dormir un poco y bajo para reunirse con los demás. Las mucamas se habían retirado con los pequeños para que durmieran, cada una con el bebé que se les había encargado.

-Stear, ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Archivald? – Preguntó la tía abuela, quien estaba un poco ansiosa de que llegara su otro nieto.

-Sí tía abuela, dentro de un mes aproximadamente llegará. – Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo tomó que tuvimos gemelos? – Preguntó Anthony queriendo saber la reacción de su primo.

-No le dije. – Dijo Stear simplemente.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron tanto Candy como Anthony confundidos por la respuesta de Stear.

-Le dije que había nacido un hermoso varoncito de nombre Andre. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. – Él quería una mini gatita, y también la tiene, solo que tendrá que esperarse hasta que llegue. – Decía Stear riendo, quería molestar a su hermano y sabía que si le decía que había ganado ya con eso era suficiente, por lo pronto hasta que terminara su luna de miel, ya que hasta entonces se enteraría de que también tendría a la ahijada que había estado esperando. – Por cierto no le causó mucha gracia que no lo hubieras esperado Candy.

-¿Qué!? ¿Es broma verdad? – Decía Candy sorprendida recordando que Archie le había dicho que lo esperara hasta que regresara de su luna de miel para tener a su bebé.

-Lo bueno que nos perdonará en cuanto vea a la hermosa bebé que tenemos. – Le dijo Anthony a su esposa abrazándola con amor.

La noche llegó y por fin todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, solo un rubio había dicho a su esposa que lo esperara un momento. Se dirigió hacía el jardín para después adentrarse al pequeño invernadero donde se encontraba aún la rosa.

-Buenas noches, Charles.

-Buenas noches joven Anthony.

-¿Cómo sigue la rosa?

-Muy bonita, cada día me encuentro con nuevos botones abiertos. ¿Quiere verla? – Anthony asintió y espero a que Charles abriera el invernadero.

Anthony se acercó para ver detalladamente la rosa que había tardado años en hacer que floreciera, encontrando una rosa con un tono amarillo satinado y del centro se extendía un tono verde que se separaba en pequeñas pecas extendiéndose al comienzo del centro de la flor, perdiéndose antes de llegar a la mitad de los pétalos.

-¡Es hermosa! – Dijo Anthony maravillado, la rosa estaba inspirada en el cabello de Candy, sus ojos y por supuesto sus pecas, las cuales Anthony había adorado desde un principio. – Se ve más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

-¿Cómo le pondrá a esta rosa?

-Aún no lo sé, le voy a preguntar a mi esposa a ver qué nombre le gusta. ¿Sabías que floreció el mismo día que nacieron mis hijos? – Le dijo al viejo Charles más como un comentario que como una pregunta.

-Algo escuche decir al mayordomo. – Dijo el discreto jardinero. - ¿Y sabe qué es los curioso joven?

-¿Qué?

-Que ese día florecieron únicamente dos botones, dos días después comenzaron a abrir los demás y desde entonces no han parado de abrir nuevas rosas.

-Es una rosa muy hermosa Charles y al parecer es tan alegre como mi hermosa Candy.

-Tiene razón joven.

Anthony regresó muy feliz al lado de su esposa, ella advirtió que el rostro de su príncipe estaba muy feliz y no pudo contenerse de preguntarle el motivo.

-¿Qué lo tiene tan feliz señor Brower? – Preguntó con coquetería mientras lo atrapaba por el cuello y lo besaba tiernamente en los labios.

-Acabo de ver tu sorpresa.

-¿¡La rosa!? – Preguntó emocionada mientras su esposo sonreía y asentía complacido. -¿Cómo es? – decía impaciente.

-Muy hermosa, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No tan hermosa como mi bella esposa, ni como mis pequeños. – Dijo fijando la vista a las cunas que estaban muy cerca de la cama. –Necesito que le busques un nombre hermosa.

-¿Cómo es?

-Eso tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. – Le dijo besando la punta de la nariz mientras la tomaba en brazos de repente llevándola a la cama y comenzando a acariciarla insistentemente, sus besos recorrían su cuello y sus manos se paseaban por toda la anatomía de su esposa.

-Amor… - Decía con dificultad, intentando no ofender a su esposo, quien cada vez se mostraba más ansioso de estar con ella, y no era que ella no lo deseara tanto como él a ella, sino que aún no pasaban los cuarenta días que tenían que esperar para volver a estar juntos.

-Lo sé preciosa. – Decía sin detener las caricias y los besos que eran cada vez más osados. – Sólo déjame sentirte un poco más. – Decía con su sexy voz mientras Candy disfrutaba de las caricias y los besos que le proporcionaba su amado. Poco a poco cesó sus caricias, sintiéndose un poco desesperado, pero entendía muy bien el proceso que tenía que seguir, sin embargo le resultaba difícil y más porque ya tenía más de tres meses en abstinencia y aún le faltaban como dos semanas para por fin romper la dieta. – Ya falta poco. – Le dijo sonriente y con una mirada cargada de deseo.

-Ya falta poco amor. – Le dijo Candy tratando de controlar su pulso y su respiración sintiéndose agitada por la maravillosa estimulación que había recibido.

Llegó por fin el cumpleaños de la pecosa, ella se mantenía dormida, mientras Anthony se había levantado muy temprano y había llevado a sus dos niños con las niñeras para que se hicieran cargo de los niños mientras dejaban dormir un poco más a su esposa. Sabía que ella era una persona muy dormilona, pero desde que habían nacido los pequeños un mes atrás no había dormido lo suficiente manteniéndose despierta al momento que sus hijos la demandaban, al escuchar el más mínimo ruido por parte de los gemelos tanto Candy como Anthony ya estaban de pie al pendiente de ellos y sabía bien que su esposa deseaba dormir un poco más.

Se fue temprano hacía el jardín y él mismo preparó un ramo de la nueva estirpe de rosas, no faltando por supuesto la Dulce Candy la cual había florecido una vez más el 07 de mayo, al contrario de la otra rosa que había florecido el 09 de abril, casi un mes de anticipación.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Dijo Stear al ver a su primo con el hermoso ramo de flores. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días Stear, muy bien ¿Y ustedes?

-Patty aún duerme ¿Y Candy?

-Candy también está dormida.

-Es normal, debe estar agotada.

-Tienes razón, mi princesa últimamente ha estado muy al pendiente de los bebés y casi no ha dormido.

Stear se rascaba su cabeza nervioso porque sabía que pronto sería él el que tendría las grandes ojeras que reflejaban tanto Anthony como Albert, pero sabía bien que sus sonrisas no se comparaban con el cansancio que sus ojos reflejaban.

Anthony entraba a la habitación de su esposa con el ramo en sus manos y con una pequeña caja que mantenía un regalo para ella, entro a la habitación y la observó detalladamente. Su rostro descansaba tranquilo en la almohada y sus rizos se veían tan dorados por los rayos que se filtraban del sol por la ventana, sus labios rosados, sus largas y abundantes pestañas y esas pecas eran en conjunto lo que lo hacía suspirar por ella. Que decir de su cuerpo el cual ya había recuperado en tan poco tiempo su pequeña y diminuta cintura, pero sus pechos estaban más grandes y apetecibles que antes, los veía subir y bajar una y otra vez al ritmo de su respiración, sus blancas piernas se asomabas por encima de las sábanas brindándole el más maravilloso de los espectáculos al posar sus ojos a lo largo de ellas, hasta ir subiendo poco a poco hasta posarse nuevamente en su rostro.

-_¡Eres hermosa princesa! ¡Si supieras cuanto te amo! - _ Decía enamorado de su esposa, la mirada con la que era observada Candy, era una mirada que mezclaba todos los sentimientos en un solo hombre, amor, ternura, dulzura, pasión, deseo, todos esos sentimientos eran despertados en el joven rubio y todos eran solo para ella. Candy como si se sintiera observada se despertó lentamente estirando sus brazos, provocando que la sábana que cubría parte de su cuerpo saliera por completo y mostrara por completo sus piernas y parte de sus glúteos, la mirada de Anthony brilló un poco más y se acercó a ella acariciando su anatomía.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa! - Dijo besando sus labios con mucho cuidado, para así evitar asustarla. Candy sonrió gustosa esperando más besos de su amado.

-¡Mi amor!- Dijo emocionada girando su rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto la derretían.

-Buenos días, mi amor. – Dijo olvidando los regalos que tenía para ella, al momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, besando sus labios comenzando a hacerlo con ternura, con cortos y húmedos besos que poco a poco incrementaban la intensidad, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus blancas y firmes piernas. – Me vas a volver loco pecosa. – Le decía ansioso.

-Eso es lo que quiero. – Le respondía Candy al momento de que le acariciaba los cabellos. Anthony se emocionaba, besándola con ansias. – Te amo mi príncipe.

-Yo te amo más mi hermosa princesa, espero que este sea el cumpleaños más feliz que has tenido mi vida. – Decía con sus palabras cargadas de ternura.

-Mientras te tenga a ti y a mis hijos a mi lado, yo seré inmensamente feliz. – En eso cayó en cuenta que sus hijos no habían hecho ni emitido algún sonido. – Por cierto ¿Y los gemelos? –Preguntó curiosa viendo con ojos pícaros a su marido.

-Ambos están con las niñeras, así yo podría tener unos minutos con la mamá más hermosa del mundo. – Candy se sintió más enamorada que nunca de su esposo, la manera como la trataba, como la tocaba y sobre todo la manera en la que se expresaba de ella y de sus hijos, la hacía estremecerse de una forma muy especial. Candy no sabía que había más de una manera de amar a su esposo y con Anthony lo iba descubriendo poco a poco.

-Te amo tanto Anthony. – Le dijo besándolo una vez más, una vez que terminaron con la sesión de besos y caricias, Anthony le extendió la pequeña cajita en donde venía un pequeño collar que como dije tenía un corazón en una de las mitades tenía un pequeño diamante azul y en la otra una esmeralda del mismo tamaño. Ambas joyas representaban los ojos tanto de ellos como de sus pequeños hijos. - ¡Es hermoso! – Decía Candy emocionada con el regalo. Anthony extendió el ramo de rosas hacia ella y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, por fin tenía ante ella la misteriosa rosa que tanto misterio había creado su esposo en ella.

-¡Anthony es maravillosa! – Dijo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto la Dulce Candy no podía faltar. – Dijo admirando a su mujer. – Ahora tienes que nombrarla, ya la has visto así que es su turno princesa.

Candy la observaba detenidamente y veía como las manchas se difuminaban a lo largo del cada pétalo, el color amarillo satinado de cada pétalo si bien le recordaba el tono de su cabello, también le daba cierto aire al de su amado príncipe.

-¡La has hecho pecosa! – Le dijo sorprendida.

-Sabes que tus pecas es algo que siempre me ha cautivado. – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-¡Lo tengo! – Dijo emocionada ante la mirada divertida de su bello príncipe. -¡Lady pecosa! – Soltó de pronto antes de que Anthony le preguntara por el nombre, soltando este una risa divertida por la ocurrencia de su esposa.

-¿Lady pecosa? Me gusta más Dulce pecosa. – Le dijo atrapando sus labios envolviéndolos entre los suyos en un apasionado beso.

Continuará…

Hola! espero les guste la sorpresa, tuve que actualizar antes ya que mañana no podré jejeje espero no se molesten, jajajaja espero sus comentarios o sus PM como se sientan más cómodas, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de las lectoras hasta su país de origen...

Saludos!


	30. Chapter 30

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXX**

El cumpleaños de Candy lo pasaron todos en Lakewood, compartiendo entre familia y disfrutando la compañía de todos, ya no podían hacer los bailes a los que estaban acostumbrados, por lo menos tendrían que esperar un tiempo antes que volver a retomarlos, sobre todo porque los pequeños Andrew necesitaban estar muy cerca de sus padres.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! – Decía Stear emocionado abrazando a la rubia para felicitarla.

-Gracias Stear. – Decía emocionada, recibiendo el amor de su familia, tanto la tía abuela como Harold y David estaban también ahí para felicitarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Candy. – Dijo Patty muy emocionada y abrazándola con cuidado.

Albert llegó con Dorothy y ambos la felicitaban muy emocionados, era el cumpleaños de Candy, su hija, su amiga, su hermana, él la veía de una forma muy especial y aunque no fuera realmente su hija él la consideraba como tal y le alegraba saber que no era molestia para su esposa quien la quería y la estimaba bastante.

-Muchas felicidades Candy. – Decía la pareja.

-Anthony ¿Es la rosa que mencionaste desde que llegaste de Escocia? – Preguntó Stear sorprendido al ver el ramo que traía Candy para mostrárselo a toda la familia.

-Así es Stear, por fin floreció, y floreció el mismo día que nacieron nuestros gemelos. – Dijo orgulloso.

-¡Es hermosa! – Dijo Patty emocionada. - ¿Cómo se llama? – Candy y Anthony se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse por la pregunta y por la indecisión que tenía Candy respecto a eso.

-Bueno, yo le propuse a Anthony "Lady pecosa" pero él me dio un nombre que se escucha mucho mejor, pero no estamos seguros de llamarla así.

-¿Cuál es Candy? Tal vez podamos ayudarte a decidir. – Dijo Albert al escuchar el nombre.

-"Dulce pecosa" –Dijo sonriente y sonrojada.

-Pues me gusta más "dulce pecosa" – Dijo Albert y tanto Dorothy como los demás opinaron lo mismo.

-Tanto relajo para el nombre de una flor si a fin de cuentas la llamaran "la rosa pecosa" – Dijo Stear ocasionando la risa entre todos los presentes.

-Tienes razón Stear. – Dijo Anthony divertido por las ocurrencias de su primo. – Pero de todas formas tiene que tener un nombre para poder registrarlo.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Albert. – Es muy importante que registres como propias ambas rosas ya que me imagino que la Dulce Candy tampoco la registraste.

-Tienes razón tío, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. – Dijo pensativo, era algo que tenía que hacer y ponerla a nombre de su esposa ya que ambas rosas eran inspiradas en ella misma.

Viajaron al hogar de Ponny, no solo para que conocieran a los gemelos y poder ver a sus madres, sino porque Candy y Anthony tenían la intención de adoptar a uno de los niños y al estar en la mansión y tener más espacio les parecía indicado.

-¡Candy, joven Anthony! ¡Bienvenidos! – Decía una emocionada hermana María saliendo a recibir a la hermosa pareja de rubios, pero ahora con sus pequeños retoños que los acompañaban.

-¡Hermana María! – decía Candy emocionada y ansiosa por salir corriendo a sus brazos como antes, pero ya no podía hacerlo porque llevaba en brazos a su pequeño Andre, mientras Anthony llevaba a la pequeña Antonelle. La señorita Ponny salía tras de la Hermana María al escuchar el nombre de su hija, emocionada por volver a verla, mientras los niños corrían impacientes por volver a ver a la pareja de rubios que siempre les llevaban algún obsequio.

-¿Son dos bebés? – Preguntaron emocionadas.

-¡Sí! Estamos muy emocionados, aunque es un poco complicado. – Decía Candy aceptando que desde que tenían a los gemelos era un poco más difícil, pero que con la ayuda de las niñeras y por supuesto de su colaborador esposo todo lo hacía más llevadero.

-Pero son un amor. – Decían las buenas mujeres tomando cada uno a un bebé.

-Y son muy bien portados, señorita Ponny. – decía Anthony viendo como tomaba a Antonelle entre sus brazos para observarla. – Sobre todo Andre, es el más tranquilo, creo que le pequeña sacó mucho más a su mamá. – Decía volteando a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa que era devuelta con una mueca divertida.

-Pues si la pequeña es igual a su mamá, van a tener que ser muy pacientes. – Decía la señorita Ponny ante la mirada de sorpresa de Candy, sabía que era verdad pero le causaba un poco de vergüenza que su esposo se enterara de las ocurrencias que hacía de niña, a pesar de que él la había conocido desde temprana edad.

-No importa, yo quiero que sea igual que su madre. – Decía Anthony abrazando a su esposa y besando su cabello.

-No sabe de lo que habla joven Anthony. – Decía la hermana María quien recordaba las mil y un travesuras que Candy había hecho de niña y las ocurrencias que tenía día con día y que a pesar de los años aún seguían en su mente.

-Vamos hermana, Anthony dirá que era un torbellino. – Decía Candy apenada.

-No te preocupes hermosa, yo conocí a este torbellino hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces me atraparon sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Ambos rubios no dejaban de pasar la oportunidad de demostrarse el amor que se tenían, ni la paciencia que Anthony mostraba con ella y con sus hijos, sobre todo con la pequeña que era un poco posesiva con su padre, desde entonces demostraba la preferencia que tenía con su progenitor.

-Señorita Ponny, desde el día que venimos junto a los Lawler, Candy y yo hablamos la posibilidad de adoptar a uno de los niños del orfanato.

-¿De verdad joven? –Preguntó ansiosa y Anthony asintió.

-Es verdad señorita Ponny, nos gustaría adoptar a uno de los niños.

-Pero ustedes acaban de tener dos bebés ¿No les parece que sería muy difícil cuidar de tres al mismo tiempo?

-Tal vez será un poco más complicado señorita Ponny, pero queremos darle la oportunidad a un niño de tener el amor de unos padres.

-Candy, el tener hijos propios es una bendición de Dios y el que quieras adoptar a uno de nuestros pequeños, me hace sentir orgullosa de ti, más sin embargo yo preferiría que primero te tomaras el tiempo de disfrutar a tus bebés y después habláramos de la adopción. – Candy veía a la señorita Ponny algo confundida, ella era la primera que debería estar feliz de darle a uno de sus niños la posibilidad de tener padres, sin embargo le decía que esperara un poco antes de adoptar, con los Lawler no había pensado lo mismo. – Verás Candy, cada uno de los niños merecen tener el amor y la atención de sus padres, y en estos momentos de tu vida no solo tienes uno sino dos bebés que necesitan de toda tu atención, y el pequeño que elijas también demandará la atención de ustedes dos, es por eso que sugiero que esperes a que los bebés estén un poco más grandes para que puedas tener tiempo para otro integrante.

-Tiene razón señorita Ponny, no quiero apresurar las cosas, la verdad es que la última vez que estuvimos aquí me partió el corazón al ver el rostro triste de los niños al despedirse de nosotros, de Elizabeth y Louis.

-Candy eso es algo que no podemos evitar, siempre es así, recuerda cómo te sentiste tú cuando se fue Annie, cuando su fue Tom y eso mismo que tu sentiste sintió Jhon y los demás cuando te fuiste. – Candy se mantuvo un poco en silencio recordando los días que había pasado triste por la ausencia de sus hermanos. – La tristeza que sienten los niños es momentánea, gracias a Dios tanto la hermana María como yo hemos logrado hacer sus vidas un poco más llevaderas, con mucho amor y sobre todo cuidado. Ellos se sienten felices de estar aquí y aunque cada uno se merece un padre y una madre, sería imposible que te llevaras a todos, siempre habrá más y más niños que queden huérfanos o serán abandonados, lo que se necesita es personas de buen corazón como ustedes dos para ayudarlos a salir adelante.

-La entendemos señorita Ponny, y no se preocupe, tanto mi princesa como los Andrew seguiremos al pendiente del orfanato. –Dijo Anthony seguro de querer seguir aportando a ese lugar especial, el cual había formado a una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido, su esposa.

-Muchas gracias joven Brower.

La tarde les había llegado y decidieron regresar a la mansión de las rosas, lo más seguro era que los demás ya estarían listos para irse de regreso a Chicago si no es que ya se habían ido. No transcurrió mucho tiempo que llegaron a la mansión y ya todos los esperaban casi arriba de los automóviles.

-¡Vaya Anthony! ¡Por fin llegaron! – Dijo Stear quien estaba ya preocupado por ellos.

-Lo siento Stear, tío, se nos hizo tarde pero ya estamos listos, nos podemos ir. – Dijo Anthony en cuanto subieron lo poco que habían llevado para ese fin de semana.

Candy iba cansada, pero aun así había alimentado a sus dos pequeños quien en ese momento dormían en los brazos de las niñeras, mientras ella se recostaba en los brazos de su amado para descansar un poco, no quería dormirse, ella quería estar al pendiente del camino para que su esposo no lo sintiera tan pesado. La noche los sorprendió a una hora de llegar a Chicago, pero aun así iban manejando tranquilos para llegar sin ningún contratiempo. Los automóviles se abrían paso ante los amplios portones que se desplegaban para entrar a la mansión.

-¡Por fin llegamos! – Dijo Patricia a quien se le había hecho muy pesado el viaje.

-Vamos hermosa, es hora que descanses. – Dijo Stear despidiéndose de todos y acompañando a su esposa a su habitación. – Buenas noches a todos. – Dijo Stear abrazando a Patty quien les dirigía una sonrisa de buenas noches.

-Qué Pena con Patty. – Decía Candy preocupada por el cansancio que se veía en el rostro de Patty.

-No te preocupes Candy, no es por el viaje, Patty está cansada pero no es por el viaje, yo creo que es por el embarazo, es normal que se sienta ansiosa. – Dijo Anthony a su esposa para que no se culpara por el cansancio que demostraba su amiga.

-¿Tú crees que sea eso amor?

-No lo sé mi vida, mañana hablaré con ella, o le voy a sugerir que hable con su médico. – Ninguno de los dos dijo ya nada al respecto, solo se acurrucaron uno al otro una vez que ya habían acomodado a sus hijos en sus respectivas cunas, cayendo inmediatamente dormidos por el intenso viaje.

Otro día por la mañana Candy despertó tarde, y se dio cuenta que ni Anthony, ni sus hijos estaban en la habitación, al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, eso quería decir que Anthony ya se había ido al hospital y que lo más seguro era que no había querido despertarla y que las mucamas se estuvieran haciendo cargo de los gemelos.

Se levantó y se dio un rápido baño para alcanzar a las demás, sabía que tanto Dorothy como Patty, serían las únicas en la mansión así que se les unió en el comedor ya que aún seguían desayunando.

-Buenos días. – Decía apenada, ante la mirada divertida de ambas.

-Buenos días, Candy ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó Dorothy.

-Muy bien, creo que dormí de más ¿Y los bebés? – Preguntó apenada.

-No te preocupes Candy, en estos momentos les están leyendo un cuento para que duerman la primer siesta del día, así que puedes desayunar tranquila.

Patty estaba en la mesa, se sentía un poco cansada y no participaba mucho en la plática. Candy sabía que ella era muy seria y tímida, pero entre ella no lo era tanto.

-¿Patty, te sucede algo? – Preguntó por fin.

-No Candy, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te notamos cansada. – Dijo Dorothy quien ya también había notado el estado de ánimo de Patty, pero no se había animado a comentar nada. El embarazo, los estudios y el matrimonio la tenían en total agotada y necesitaba un respiro.

-Tal vez si estoy un poco cansada. –Decía tímida aceptando que si se sentía más cansada de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver al médico? – Preguntó Candy.

-Me falta una semana para la cita. – Dijo tranquila y sin ánimo.

-No puedes esperar Patty, tal vez necesitas que te revisen, yo te acompañaré. – Le dijo decidida. – ¿Dorothy crees que me podrías cuidar un poco a los gemelos? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Claro que si Candy, no te preocupes, las muchachas me ayudaran a cuidar a los tres, tu acompaña a Patty.

Después de ir a ver a sus gemelos ambas amigas se dirigieron rumbo al hospital, ambas querían pasar desapercibidas para sus maridos, así ninguno de los dos se preocuparía por su presencia en ese lugar, sobre todo Stear que se asustaba muy rápido ante la posibilidad de que Patty se sintiera mal.

Una vez que Patty fue atendida por el ginecólogo y después de haber sido valorada, ambas se dirigían a la salida del hospital cuando fueron interceptadas por el príncipe de la pecosa quien la tomó por sorpresa de la cintura.

-¿Qué hace aquí tan bella mujer? – Le dijo muy cerca de su oído, reconociendo Candy de inmediato la voz de su amado.

-¡Anthony! ¡Me asustaste! – Le dijo divertida. - ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

-Ya ves, es la ventaja de que conocen a mi bella esposa. – Dijo divertido. –Patty ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a la morena.

-Me siento cansada, Candy insistió en que debía venir a ver al médico y me dio unas vitaminas y mucho reposo.

-Me imaginé que solo era eso Patty, no te preocupes, tú sigue las indicaciones de tu doctor y en unos días estará bien. – Una vez que se despidieron los rubios, tanto Candy como Patty tomaron un carruaje que las llevó de regreso a la mansión, donde unos gemelos mal humorados esperaban a su madre con mucha hambre.

Patty con el pasar de los días se sentía mucho mejor, con más energía y ya no tenía el cansancio crónico que la había estado acompañando desde que pasó al segundo trimestre, se sentía mucho mejor y su semblante se veía más alegre.

Alexander ya estaba cerca de los dos meses y pronto llegarían Archie y Annie de su luna de miel, habiéndose decidido a pasar menos tiempo en Europa, porque ya estaba impaciente de conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Todos en la mansión se preparaban para recibirlos y Stear esperaba ansioso para ver la cara de su hermano cuando descubriera que Candy no había tenido uno, sino dos bebés, además ya era hora de que bautizaran a esos pequeños ya pronto cumplirían los dos meses y por esperar al otro padrino no lo habían hecho.

Archie extendía la mano para ayudar a su elegante esposa a bajar del carruaje que los había llevado desde la estación hasta la mansión, no había querido avisar a qué hora llegaría para darles a todos una sorpresa. Llegaron un sábado por la mañana y sabía muy bien que a esa hora todos estarían en la mansión y serían sorprendidos.

-¿Estás lista damita? – Preguntó Archie tiernamente a su esposa, la llenaba de mimos y palabras dulces tanto como lo era ella.

-Estoy lista Archie, ¿Pero me prometes que después iremos con mis padres?

-Annie, sabes bien que tus padres están en Lakewood y también sabes que me siento muy cansado de tanto viaje. – Le decía con un puchero para convencerla de esperar unos días antes de emprender de nuevo otro viaje, que aunque era más corto aun así significaba pasar más tiempo sentado.

El mayordomo abría la puerta con sorpresa al ver a la pareja de recién casados que se le aparecía frente a él.

-Joven Archivald, señora Cornwell. – Decía con respeto. – No los esperábamos, voy a avisar a los jóvenes.

-No te preocupes Alfred, nosotros nos encargamos de sorprenderlos ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó divertido.

-Están en el salón de té. – Contestó el mayordomo mientras se dirigía al carruaje para bajar el equipaje que llevaban.

Archie entró de pronto al salón donde se encontraban las tres parejas con sus hijos en brazos, Stear traía en los brazos a Andre, Anthony a Antonelle y Albert a su pequeño Alexander. De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón apareciendo un elegante y feliz Archie.

-¿Cómo es posible que ninguno haya ido a recibirnos? – Decía alzando un poco la voz para sorprenderlos y con falso reproche.

-¡Archie! – Decían todos al mismo tiempo mientras el gatito dejaba de lado a su esposa para saludar a su hermano, su tío y sus primos. Todos se levantaban felices abrazando a la pareja recién llegada viendo como Archie comenzaba a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-Un momento. – Decía confundido. – Aquí hay tres bebés.

-Así es. – Decía Stear sonriendo.

-Pero Patty aún está embarazada.

-Eso es correcto. – Decía Stear, mientras Annie veía divertida la reacción de su esposo, ella ya sabía que Candy había tenido gemelos, pero le pareció divertido seguir el juego a Stear.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me pueden decir que pasó aquí? ¿Quién tuvo dos bebés? –Preguntaba inquieto. - ¿Tío? – Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a Albert, quien lo miraba divertido al igual que Stear y Anthony por la reacción, negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Candy? ¿Anthony?- Ambos rubios asintieron, mientras Candy tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Andre quien había estado dormido en brazos de su futuro padrino Stear. - ¿¡Han tenido gemelos!? – preguntó feliz.

-Así es Archie, hemos tenido gemelos. – Decía Anthony feliz.

-Andre. – Dijo Candy mostrando el rostro de su hijo a Archie.

-Y Antonelle. – Dijo Anthony haciendo lo mismo con su pequeña hija.

-¿Niño y niña? – Preguntó emocionado, mientras ambos rubios asentían felices de ver la reacción de su primo. - ¡Stear! – Gritó volteando a ver a su hermano. -¿¡Por qué no me advertiste que eran dos!? – Gritaba reprochando al inventor por haberle ocultado ese hecho.- ¡Yo solo traigo dos regalos! ¡Y los dos son de niño!- Decía refiriéndose al hijo de Albert y al de Anthony, no sabía que también había nacido una niña. Gracias a su hermano Stear no se había enterado.

-Por qué así no sería tan divertida tu reacción. – Decía Stear divertido.

-¿Puedo? – Preguntó Archie a Anthony para cargar a la mini gatita que había nacido. -¡Es perfecta! Se parece a ti Candy, pero tiene el color de ojos de Anthony. – Decía emocionado. Después se acercó a Candy para conocer al guapo bebé que sostenía ella en brazos. – Este caballerito es igual de buen mozo que su padre, pero el color de ojos es el de su madre. – Decía emocionado, mientras tenía a los dos bebés en sus brazos y se sentaba en un sillón para que Annie se acercara a verlos. -¡Annie! ¡Mira son hermosos! – Decía emocionado. Annie se acercaba a ver a ambos pequeños y se emocionaba de igual forma.

-¡Felicidades Candy! – Decía con los ojos llorosos de felicidad. – En eso se escuchó el llanto de otro bebé que estaba presente pero que el gatito no se había acercado a él, por la sorpresa de los gemelos y por el reclamo que tenía que hacerle a su hermano.

-Me parece que alguien se ha puesto celoso. – Dijo Albert acercándose a Archie y su esposa para que vieran a su bebé.

-Lo siento tío, ¿Este caballerito es Alexander? –Preguntó al ver que Albert lo acercaba a él, le dio el niño a Candy y la niña a Annie, para tomar en sus brazos al integrante de la familia que había nacido unas horas después de que ellos se hubieran ido de luna de miel. – Tío es hermoso, tiene los cabellos como su madre, sin embargo el rostro es igualito al tuyo, y los ojos… - Dijo volteando a ver a Anthony y después a Albert quienes asentían con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras a Archie sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Así es Archie… tiene los ojos como Rosemary. – Dijo Albert emocionado, mi hermana se manifestó en nuestro hijo. – Dijo tomando la mano de Dorothy mientras la besaba tiernamente y esta le sonreía feliz. Archie veía lo felices que se veía su familia y lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, todos tenían a sus hijos en brazos y su hermano pronto también sería padre, deseaba que pronto su bella esposa le diera la sorpresa de que él también pronto se convertiría en uno. El pobre gatito no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿Entonces cómo van a quedar los bautizos? Annie y yo bautizaremos a la mini gatita. – Dijo rápido.

-Eso está bien Archie, porque Patty y yo bautizaremos al mini Anthony.

-Candy y yo bautizaremos a Alexander. – Dijo Anthony feliz.

-Bueno. – Dijo Albert. - Al parecer ya está todo dispuesto. – Dijo ante la risa de los demás.

-¿Y la tía abuela?

-Ella está en Lakewood junto a su amado esposo. – Dijo Dorothy. – Pero como no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos de sus nietos, no te sorprenda que pronto los tengas por aquí.

Pasaron el día muy divertidos, platicando y disfrutando la compañía de todos, tranquilos porque por fin estaban todas las parejas juntas, Anthony con su Candy, Albert con Dorothy, Stear con Patty y Archie con Annie. Entre todos hacían planes a futuro tanto de la familia como de los negocios. Anthony seguía sin recibir la fortuna de la cual era heredero, pero muy pronto eso tendría que cambiar si quería independizarse con su esposa y sus hijos. Anthony les hablaba a los caballeros de una idea que había surgido en su mente acerca de los huérfanos del hogar e incluía a Michael quien desde Nueva York se comunicaba de vez en cuando con el joven Brower para ver cómo iban los avances al respecto.

Candy se retiraba a la habitación junto con sus hijos y las mucamas que la ayudaban para acomodarlos a dormir, lo mismo hacían Patty, Dorothy y Annie la cual estaba muy cansada por el largo viaje, mientras los caballeros hablaban de negocios. Una vez que Candy durmió a sus pequeños y que las mucamas la dejaron a solas, su esposo se reunió con ella.

-Hola hermosa. – Le dijo sorprendiéndola por la espalda mientras ella sonreía feliz por la sorpresa. -¿Qué es lo que esta mujer tan bella hará esta noche?

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero solo una para este preciso momento. – Le dijo coqueto mientras atrapaba sus labios con ternura y pasión.

-Señor Brower ¿Acaso es lo que pienso? – Anthony asintió aferrándose a su estrecha cintura, la cual ya se había reestablecido casi por completo, la restricción médica había sido levantada, y las ansias que lo envolvían regresaban con más fuerza que nunca.

-Necesito hacerte mía, mi amor. – Le dijo en su oído haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza al adivinar que los pensamientos de su esposo eran los mismos que los de ella. Se dedicó a besar su boca con húmedos besos que fueron bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus hombros, los cuales desnudó bajando el camisón de su esposa hasta bajarlo por completo y sentir el tibio cuerpo desnudo de su esposa aferrada a él. La tomó como la princesa que para él era y la recostó en la cama acomodando sus rizos en la almohada mientras se perdía en su verde mirar, observándola con el fuego contenido por todos esos meses.

-Y yo necesito ser tuya, Anthony. – Dijo Candy aferrando su cuerpo con ansia a él, esperando que tomara la iniciativa y terminara de despojarla de sus ropas por completo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Anthony se dedicó a despojarse las ropas poco a poco, lentamente creando un ambiente romántico al momento que ella lo veía enamorada como iba descubriendo su perfecta anatomía. Anthony exponía su hombría ante ella sin pena alguna al contrario se mostraba orgulloso de mostrar su cuerpo y se deleitaba de terminar de desnudar a su esposa hasta completar su tarea, llenando su vista de la maravillosa figura que tenía su princesa, recordando cada una de las curvas que poseía al palparla con cuidado haciendo que con su tacto la piel de ella se erizara y buscara un mayor contacto.

Por fin había llegado el tan anhelado día de volver a hacerla su mujer, por fin había llegado el día que ambos ansiaban para volver a pertenecer uno al otro, la cubrió de besos desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, dejándose ella amar por los labios de su príncipe, uniendo su pecho al de él para provocarlo y que terminara de una vez por fundirse en ella, ya no aguantaba la espera, sin embargo Anthony se toma el tiempo de admirarla y disfrutarla, quería escuchar los sonidos que salían de su boca e impregnarse del aroma de su humedad, era así como deseaba hacerla suya, poco a poco y lentamente hasta sentir que ella ya estaba lista para ser amada una vez más. Se acomodó entre sus piernas para introducir su hombría en ella como si fuera la primera vez, trató de hacerlo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, sin embargo Candy en su desespero enroscó sus piernas a la cintura de él y provocó que el movimiento fuera más rápido e intenso, saciando la necesidad que su cuerpo tenía de él.

-¡Eres maravillosa princesa! – Le dijo en un susurro al sentir ese inesperado movimiento que a pesar de todo él había disfrutado y había arrancado un gemido de los labios de su esposa. El vaivén de su cuerpo comenzó lento y profundo, para que su cuerpo reconociera nuevamente a su dueño invadiéndola una y otra vez mientras ella suplicaba que no se detuviera, Anthony hacía un esfuerzo por complacerla ya que por el tiempo que tenía sin hacerlo se le estaba dificultando no terminar. La besaba con ternura para tranquilizar un poco a su cuerpo que le exigía la tomara con más ímpetu y se detenía un poco para no mostrarse tan ansioso. Candy comenzó a moverse junto con él provocando en el rubio una reacción muy placentera que lo obligó a aumentar sus movimientos, era un deleite para él tener nuevamente el cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos y hacía lo posible para alargar el momento.

-Te amo Anthony. – Le decía con voz entrecortada y cargada de deseo.

-Y yo te amo a ti princesa. – Le decía enamorado, acelerando sus movimientos, mientras Candy comenzaba a sentir esa maravillosa sensación recorrer por todo su cuerpo, una vez más ambos culminaron en la liberación de su deseo, llegando al clímax de su amor al mismo tiempo, continuando el rubio más lentamente con sus movimientos hasta lograr que sus corazones se fueran tranquilizando, se recostó encima de ella apoyando sus brazos a los costados y besándola una vez más. – Eres maravillosa. – Le dijo besando su nariz y envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, cubriéndola con la sábana para proteger su cuerpo desnudo, envolviéndola con su pierna para colocarse detrás de ella y apegar su cuerpo sudoroso al de ella por la espalda y susurrarle al oído. –Eres perfecta mi amor. – Candy le sonrió con dulzura y se aferró a sus manos haciendo que él sintiera la humedad que había dejado en su cuerpo, el cansancio poco a poco los venció y los llevo a dormir profundamente, mientras sus corazones se unían al mismo ritmo que habían marcado.

Continuará…

Hola hermosas, espero que se hayan entretenido con este capítulo y que estén preparadas para el próximo desenlace de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, seguiré actualizando la otra como lo he estado haciendo cada semana.

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia de mi pareja favorita la cual sigo esperando que haya una segunda parte y digan como en las novelas que Anthony no murió jajajaja seguiré soñando ya que conozco la continuación de la historia buaaa! En fin, es sin fines de lucro y no apto para menores de edad.

Saludos!


	31. Chapter 31

**EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXXI**

El bautizo de los bebés Andrew se llevó a cabo independiente, primero fue el del patriarca y a las dos semanas se efectuó el de los gemelos Brower, Anthony y Candy estaban muy cansados por todo lo que había acontecido en ese día, pero sintiéndose satisfechos por los resultados. Se encontraban en la reunión familiar que habían hecho en donde hasta Eliza y Michael habían estado presentes, la invitación había surgido no porque eran familia, sino porque Michael y Anthony estaban muy al pendiente del proyecto que concernía al hogar de Ponny. Eliza estaba junto a las demás damas, pero sobre todo con la tía abuela la cual estaba maravillada con el comportamiento de los dos nietos adoptivos que tenía, tanto Elizabeth como Louis estaban de lo más tranquilos junto a los demás bebés, ambos habían hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ese momento pensaba la tía abuela.

-Eliza ¿Cómo te ha ido con los niños? – Preguntó Candy un poco tímida por que no se sentía en confianza para hablar con Eliza abiertamente.

-Como podrás ver Candy, tanto Elizabeth como Louis son unos niños bastante tranquilos. – Dijo simplemente sin dar más información.

-Es lo que hemos visto Eliza. – Dijo la tía abuela, queriendo saber más también. - ¿Ha sido difícil?

-La verdad no tía, a decir verdad Louis me ayuda bastante con Elizabeth y la cuida mucho, al tener ambos la atención de Michael y la mía los ha hecho más unidos.

-Me alegra saber eso. – Decía la tía abuela y tanto Candy como las demás la veían con un dejo de asombro, ellas nunca hubieran pensado que sería una madre tan ejemplar, creían que iba a ser más parecida a su madre, pero al parecer le había hecho bastante bien casarse con Michael.

En el despacho los caballeros hablaban el plan que tenía Anthony y Michael para el hogar de Ponny.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Anthony? – Preguntó Albert, quien estaba al frente del escritorio, cediéndole la palabra a su sobrino para que expusiera el tema.

-He estado hablando con el ginecólogo del hospital tío, y me comentó que semana a semana atiende a mujeres jóvenes que están recién casadas y que no han tenido la dicha de ser madres y que aunque es algo muy confidencial y no puede dar nombres dice que continuamente atiende a mujeres que no han podido quedar embarazadas. Así que hable con Michael y él se encargó de investigar en el hospital de Nueva York y dice que la situación es similar a la de aquí, también el médico del hospital en el que trabaja se enfrenta semana a semana con mujeres que no han podido concebir.

-¿Y qué es lo que has pensado? – Preguntó Albert, si bien sabía que era una pena la situación de esas mujeres, no sabía a donde se dirigía su sobrino.

-Hablando con Michael, llegué a la conclusión de que sería una buena opción hacer promoción al hogar de Ponny, para así ayudar a que cada niño que llega ahí tenga una oportunidad de tener un padre o una madre. El director del hospital Santa Juana estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta y me tomé la libertad de hacer unas pequeñas tarjetas que serían entregadas a las personas que consideren esta posibilidad como una opción. – Decía Anthony orgulloso de su idea, mientras los demás lo veían entusiasmados y felices por la propuesta del rubio.

-Me parece muy buena idea. – Dijo Stear.

-También yo estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Archie.

-Pues yo no veo porque oponerme, es una idea excelente.

-Yo también he hablado con el director del hospital de Nueva York, y también le pareció una idea excelente, pero también comentó que hay otro orfanato mucho más cerca de Nueva York. – Dijo Michael.

-Tienes razón Michael, podría ser opción que se recomienden ambos y que la gente decida donde sería más fácil hacerlo. – Dijo Albert.

-Tienes razón tío, podríamos hacerlo un proyecto para los hospitales del país y así cada uno de los orfanatos podrían tener una oportunidad. – Decía Anthony y todos lo escuchaban emocionados.

-Sería una excelente idea. –Dijo Stear emocionado.

Los caballeros seguían enfrascados en su plática, haciendo planes y felicitando a Anthony por la idea que se le había ocurrido. Mientras las damas seguían platicando de sus intereses.

El tiempo seguía su curso y rápidamente llegó el fin del primer año de estudio de Anthony en Chicago, parecía mentira que en tan solo un año hubiera conseguido tanto en su vida, había llegado solo y ahora era padre de dos hermosos hijos y tenía a la esposa más bella de todas.

-Hoy hace un año que regresé a América pecosa. – Le decía mientras la sostenía abrazada por su espalda.

-¿Un año? – Decía sorprendida, como si un año fuera mucho tiempo. Anthony asentía.

-Hoy hace un año que me enteré que seguías con vida.

-Hoy hace un año me enteré yo, que tú seguías con vida. – Le respondía la pecosa.

-Nunca pensé que al llegar de nuevo a Chicago iba a reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida, que me iba a casar y que iba a ser padre de tan maravillosos niños. – Decía enamorado viendo en cada cuna al fruto de su amor.

-Si me hubieran dicho a mí, que en un año estaría casada y con dos hijos, no me lo hubiera creído. ¿Irás a Escocia a visitar a tu padre? – Preguntó con nostalgia, no quería impedirle el viaje pero sabía que era su padre y que debía visitarlo. Anthony lanzó un largo suspiro, aferrándola más a su cuerpo.

-Creo que ese viaje tendrá que esperar hermosa. – Dijo convencido.

-¿Esperar? – Preguntó feliz pero confundida.

-Princesa, los bebés aún son pequeños para viajar y no te voy a dejar sola con ellos, al contrario quiero pasar cada minuto con ustedes, además…

-¿Además? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Mi estancia en Chicago era por tres años. – Dijo tranquilo y girándola para verla a los ojos, ella ya tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que la querían traicionar. – Y tendría que regresar a la universidad de Cambridge para terminar mis estudios allá y obtener el título.

-¿Te va a regresar? – Preguntó con miedo.

-¿No irías conmigo? – Pregunto coqueto.

-Sabes que a donde tu vayas yo iré Anthony. – Le dijo abrazándose a su pecho, sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Donde tú estés yo estaré pecosa, recuerdalo siempre. – Dijo correspondiendo a ese maravilloso abrazo que le proporcionaba su esposa. –Te amo tanto, princesa. – Le decía mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Cerraba sus ojos enamorado aspirando el aroma de su cabello, ese aroma que lo tenía loco por ella. Se amaron una vez más, se demostraron con caricias ardientes todo lo que sus corazones anhelaban expresar, fundiéndose uno al otro y formándose uno solo, disfrutando de sus caricias.

-¿Candy, princesa ya estás lista? – Preguntó Anthony impaciente. –Ha llegado el carruaje. – Decía impaciente al estar esperando a su esposa.

-Ya estamos listos amor. –Contestaba entusiasmada su esposa por el viaje. Ambos estaban listos para emprender el viaje rumbo a Escocia, Anthony por fin enfrentaría al consejo de médicos de la universidad de Cambridge para convertirse en un verdadero médico, obtener su título y seguir con los estudios para una especialidad. Los dos años siguientes se fueron igual de rápido que el primero y tenía que regresar, pero esta vez no lo iba a hacer solo, llevaba a su esposa y a sus gemelos, los cuales habían sido el motor para apurarse en sus estudios, llevando los cursos de verano para aventajar a los de su clase normal. El camino no había sido fácil y a pesar de los desvelos y el tiempo invertido Candy se había mantenido ahí a su lado, firme como siempre, acompañándolo y criando a sus hijos lo mejor que podían ambos.

-En cuanto lleguen a Escocia nos informan. – Decía Albert quien se encontraba ansioso de que su hija se fuera con sus "nietos" al viejo continente, sabía que era su obligación como esposa, pero no dejaba de inquietarlo.

-Tranquilo Albert, pronto llegarán, una semana se pasa volando, y te avisarán en cuanto lleguen no te desesperes. – Decía Dorothy tratando de tranquilizarlo, el pequeño Alexander se despedía de sus sobrinos que tanto quería, sus compañeros de travesuras, se quedaría con el más pequeño, Arthur, el pequeño hijo de Stear y Patty quien era cinco meses más pequeño que él. Archie y Annie tenían en sus brazos a la pequeña Anastasia la cual era igualita a su padre, pero era muy pequeña para que anduviera explorando con su primo y su pequeño tío, y además su madre no la dejaría andar de revoltosa con ellos, no sería como su prima Antonelle, quien se la llevaba con ellos siguiéndole el juego en sus travesuras, era como una mini Candy y muchas veces ella lideraba a los otros tres caballeritos.

El barco emprendía su rumbo hacía el viejo continente, una oleada de recuerdos llegaba a la mente de Candy, quien años atrás había emprendido el mismo viaje para encontrase con un mundo muy diferente al que conocía. Los gemelos descansaban en el camarote junto a sus niñeras, quienes los cuidaban para que sus padres disfrutaran un poco del viaje.

-¿En qué piensas preciosa?

-En ti. – Le dijo segura.

-¿En mí?

-Si amor, hace años viajé por primera vez en barco, y aunque George me acompañaba, no era el único que lo hacía.

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó curioso, mientras Candy negaba con su cabeza. -¿Y se puede saber quién más viajaba con mi adorable pecosa?

-Tú. – Le dijo buscando sus labios.

-¿Yo? – Le dijo en un susurro encontrando la deliciosa boca de su esposa, besándola con la ternura que era capaz de besarla.

-Tú siempre me acompañabas a todos lados, pero ese viaje fue especial, porque te tenía en mis pensamientos a cada momento, a cada segundo, no podía apartar tu presencia de mí, era como si realmente vinieras a mi lado.

-Y así fue pecosa, yo siempre estaba a tu lado, porque mientras tú pensabas en mí yo pensaba en ti, en tus ojos verdes y en tú maravillosa sonrisa, mientras yo te acompañaba en ese viaje, tú me acompañabas en la soledad de mi habitación.

No había necesidad de decir más, sus palabras quedaban en silencio y sus cuerpos comenzaban con el lenguaje que habían desarrollado bastante bien con el tiempo que llevaban casados, amándose con ternura y pasión desbordando los sentidos de ambos. Esa noche, la primera que pasaron en el barco fue maravillosa, se entregaron a su amor con una pasión descubierta hacía mucho tiempo, recorriéndose uno a otro y disfrutando de la suavidad de sus cuerpos.

Llegaron a su destino, siendo recibidos por un elegante carruaje que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, una gran mansión que era propiedad de Anthony, una mansión que había comprado para pasar ahí el tiempo que tuvieran que quedarse ahí. Anthony no quería llegar a la casa de su padre, no sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar, pero sabía que tenía que visitarlo para que conociera por fin a sus nietos.

-Bienvenido joven Brower. – Dijo el cochero, quien era el mismo que lo transportaba en Escocia. Anthony le dio un abrazo feliz de volver a verlo.

-Dennis, que gusto volver a verlo. – Dijo con respeto, el caballero lo recibió con cariño, más de una vez lo había llevado a su destino siendo testigo mudo del dolor que el jovencito cargaba. – Dennis ella es Candy, mi dulce esposa. –Dijo al hombre mayor quien lo veía complacido de verlo feliz.

-¿Dulce Candy? – Preguntó alegremente de saber que por fin había encontrado a su flor. Anthony asintió.

-Mucho gusto señor Dennis. – Dijo la pecosa amable, el señor pensaba que era igual de noble que su joven patrón.

-Ellos son mis hijos Dennis, Andre y Antonelle. – Dijo orgulloso de sus hijos, ambos niños se comportaban muy bien cuando estaban entre adultos y el señor Dennis los veía sorprendido por la edad de los pequeños, lo cual quería decir que los tuvo casi cuando llegó a Chicago. - ¿Y mi padre?

-Su padre está en la mansión, joven Brower, si gusta podemos partir de una vez para llegar a una posada temprano y mañana partiremos rumbo a Escocia.

El camino fue algo largo para la familia Brower, sin embargo llegaban a la gran mansión de Vincent Brower.

-¿Estás segura de esto amor? – Preguntó Anthony no muy convencido, él quería llevarla a un hotel, no quería que su esposa tuviera que enfrentarse a Daniela o a Griselda, mucho menos a Isabel.

-No te preocupes amor, estando contigo no hay por qué temer. – Dijo segura tomándolo de la mano para hacerle sentir que estaba segura con él. Se adentraron en la mansión, siendo recibidos por la vieja ama de llaves, quien lo recibió con cálido abrazo y avisó a su padre de su llegada, quien salía del gran salón ansioso por conocer a sus nietos y a su nuera.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo emocionado. -¡Bienvenidos! – Decía feliz. Anthony vio la mansión muy solitaria, no había tanta servidumbre y las flores que antes adornaban el gran salón brillaban por su ausencia y ahora eran sustituidas por rosas, la flor favorita de su madre y de él mismo.

-¡Padre! – Dijo emocionado de ver a su padre, pero notó que estaba algo desmejorado. –Padre quiero que conozcas a mi esposa y a mis hijos, tus nietos. – Dijo orgulloso de ellos. Vincent retiró su mirada de su hijo y la posó en la hermosa rubia que estaba al lado de él.

-Un placer conocer a la bella dama que robó el corazón de mi hijo siendo un chiquillo. – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada tierna a su nuera. Se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo que conmovió a la pecosa.- ¿Mis nietos? – preguntó feliz, sin poder acercárseles porque estaban dormidos. Candy asintió. - son hermosos. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose a Anthony comenzó a llorar.

-Padre ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? – Vincent negó con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraban las lágrimas que se asomaban de ellos. –Padre, dime que sucede ¿Dónde están todos?

-Estoy solo Anthony. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasó con tu esposa? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Ella se fue… - Dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No es momento de hablar de ello Anthony.

-Padre… - Volvió a decir insistiendo en saber lo que su padre quería ocultarle.

-Primero que nada deja que tu esposa y los niños descansen, la señora James los guiará a sus habitaciones. – Dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a la rubia, la cual asintió y Anthony la acompañaba.

-Está bien, pero vuelvo en un momento. – Le dijo advirtiéndole que no se la iba a poner tan fácil de evadir una vez más.

-Señora James, ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Anthony a sabiendas que esa señora era una fiel e incondicional de su familia y que siempre lo había cuidado a él y a su padre después de la pérdida de su madre.

-Lo que debió pasar hace años mi niño. - Le contestó segura. – La bruja de Isabel dejó a tu padre hace unos meses.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó sorprendido, mentiría si no se sentía más tranquilo de saber eso, pero también no quería ver sufrir a su padre.

-Es mejor que él te lo diga mi niño, sabes que no puedo decirte más. – Le dijo acariciando su rostro con mucha ternura, con la ternura que solo una madre o una abuela podían demostrar. Volteó a ver a Candy y le sonrió francamente. – Me alegra que por fin mi niño esté feliz a su lado señorita, él sufrió muchos años por usted, pero ahora al verlos juntos y ver su cara de felicidad ya con eso se ha ganado usted mi cariño y lealtad. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. La buena mujer se alejó de ellos dejándolos con muchas dudas, más si embargo Candy se alegraba de las palabras que le había dirigido a ella.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado amor? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

-No lo sé hermosa, pero en un momento lo averiguaré. – Dijo mientras besaba sus labios para ir al encuentro con su padre.

Bajo las escaleras pensativo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado, ni con qué se encontraría, mentiría si dijera que no estaba más tranquilo, esa mujer nunca le cayó bien, pero la respetó por ser la esposa de su padre, en cambio a las hijas agradecía que ya no estuvieran ahí y le causaran algún problema a su esposa.

-Bien… ¿Ahora sí me vas a contar? – Dijo Anthony adentrándose a la gran biblioteca que sabía bien era donde se encontraba su padre.

-Siéntate Anthony. – Dijo Vincent. – Como ya sabes, Isabel nunca fue una mujer muy fácil y mucho menos dócil. Anthony asentía mientras escuchaba atento a lo que su padre le diría. – Después del problema que hubo con Griselda y Daniela, ella estaba más insoportable que nunca, como te podrás imaginar apoyó a sus hijas en todo, yo reprendí a Griselda por lo que había hecho y ella terminó fugándose de la casa.

-¿Fugándose? – Vincent asintió.

-Sin embargo, Isabel se quedó junto a Daniela, quien ya tenía el embarazo muy avanzado.

-¿Era verdad su embarazo?

-Sí, Daniela tuvo una hija de tu amigo Patrick.

-¿Patrick? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es, al parecer ellos tenían algo desde hacía mucho tiempo. – Anthony simplemente sonrió despreocupado, él apreciaba a Patrick y nunca se dio cuenta que le gustaba su hermanastra. – Cuando Daniela se casó con él, regresó Griselda, también embarazada, le dimos asilo, ya que dijo que el padre de su hijo había muerto. – Anthony lo escuchaba atento, sin sorprenderle nada de lo que decía, solo sintió pena porque había quedado viuda, a pesar de todo no le deseaba un mal.

-Pobre. – Dijo sinceramente.

-No la compadezcas, al poco tiempo de su llegada el "muerto" vino por ella exigiendo llevarse a su mujer, nosotros nos opusimos porque Griselda estaba muy delicada, pero ella por fin se fue con él. Isabel me reclamó porque no la detuve, echándome en cara que lo había hecho así porque no era mi hija, los días que siguieron fueron peores, su mal carácter iba en aumento y terminamos siendo unos desconocidos, hasta que por fin me pidió el divorcio aconsejada por sus hijas para que les diera su herencia. – Decía con su mirada resignada.

-Padre, ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Anthony.

-Nada malo Anthony, le di el divorcio, y lo que le correspondía por los años que vivió a mi lado, más sin embargo como sus hijas no llevaron nunca mi apellido no les tocó lo que ellas querían, principalmente Griselda, Daniela nunca peleó nada, Patrick le ha sabido dar una muy buena vida, sin embargo Griselda la ha pasado mal con el tipo con el que vivía o vive, no lo sé. Isabel se regresó a España después de recibir el dinero que le di y ya no he sabido más de ellas.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso padre. - Dijo con sinceridad, no quería hacer sentir mal a su padre.

-No lo sientas Anthony, eso debió pasar hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo tranquilo. – No te preocupes por tu herencia, esa se mantuvo intacta, lo bueno que ya te la había cedido desde que vino Albert.

-Eso no me preocupa padre, el tío Albert me dijo de los papeles pero aún no le visto nada de eso.

-¿Por qué Anthony? – Peguntó confuso.

– Sé que mi madre me dejó un dinero, y también sé que tú también tenías algo para mí. – Vincent se acercó a la caja fuerte y sacó unos papeles que le entregó a Anthony, entre ellos el contrato matrimonial con Candy, el cual ahora tendría que guardar él y otra carpeta donde venía la cantidad de la cual era dueño Anthony, la dote que Albert otorgaba a Candy, la herencia de Rosemary para él y la herencia que Vincent le otorgaba en vida. -¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Tu herencia.

-Padre no es necesario.

-Lo es, no sabes cuánto me costó mantenerla en secreto de Isabel y sus hijas.

Anthony tomó los papeles que su padre le había extendido y los abrió sorprendiéndose enormemente por la cantidad que ahí se estipulaba. Anthony miró sorprendido a su padre.

-Así es Anthony, eres multimillonario. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me importa el dinero padre.

-Lo sé, pero ahora tienes una esposa y dos hijos por los que debes de ver y cuidar, el dinero bien utilizado nunca está de más, además Candy es una buena mujer, justo como lo era tu madre. –Anthony asintió feliz por las palabras de su padre, sabía que tenía razón.

Pasaron unas semanas muy felices al lado de Vincent, ante de viajar a Inglaterra para que Anthony se reportara ante el consejo y se hospedaran en su nueva mansión. Habían decidido pasar una temporada en Escocia junto a su padre ya no tenía que temer de la ex esposa de su padre y mucho menos de sus hijas.

-¿Padre estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? –Preguntó Anthony indeciso de dejar solo a su padre.

-No te preocupes Anthony, no estoy solo, estoy aquí con mis recuerdos, tu madre eligió esta casa para que comenzáramos nuestra familia y aunque ella ya no esté presente físicamente, si lo está en mi corazón. – Candy lo escuchaba enternecida, era un buen hombre que había sabido ganarse el amor de sus nietos y de ella misma, seguía recordando con mucho amor a su difunta esposa y a pesar de que se había casado de vuelta no había podido superar el amor de su querida Rosemary Andrew.

-Espero que muy pronto nos visite señor Brower. – Decía Candy abrazando a ese buen hombre que había sabido ganarse su cariño y respeto.

-No te preocupes pequeña, muy pronto visitaré a mis nietos, no creas que se van a librar tan fácil de mí. – Decía feliz. Candy sonrió sinceramente a su suegro.

-Eso esperamos ¿Verdad amor? – Preguntó a su príncipe.

-Así es hermosa. Padre, te avisaré cuando será el examen con el consejo.

-Esperaré tu llamada hijo. – Se despidieron rumbo a Londres, el cochero los llevaría hasta allá, sería un viaje pesado, sobre todo para los pequeños, pero llegarían a alguna posada en el camino.

Iban por las calles de Londres, se dirigían a la nueva mansión que había comprado Anthony, Albert le había ofrecido la de los Andrew, pero él quería comenzar a tener algo propio, así que compró la enorme mansión y la puso a nombre de su esposa, era un regalo que le hacía por tanta felicidad que le había dado en esos tres años. Candy observaba las calles de Londres recordando sus años ahí, vio a lo lejos el Colegio San Pablo y observaba que los alumnos iban regresando de su domingo familiar, recordó las veces que había permanecido ahí encerrada porque la tía abuela no la quería en su mansión. Sin querer sintió un escalofrío al recordar el tiempo ahí invertido.

-Bienvenida a su casa señora Brower. – Le dijo impaciente por que entrara en ella y ver su reacción. Al entrar a la mansión las flores del jardín eran las primeras que los recibían, y por supuesto las dulce Candy y las rosas pecosas, eran las primeras que se asomaban en ella, Anthony había dispuesto que esas rosas se plantaran en su nuevo hogar, pasarían por lo menos unos dos años ahí todo por los estudios de Anthony.

-¡Anthony es hermosa! – Decía ilusionada, mientras sus hijos se bajaban a corretear por los inmensos jardines mientras las niñeras los seguían muy de cerca.

-Espero que seamos tan felices aquí como en Chicago.

-Mientras estés a mi lado, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo. – Le dijo emocionada.

Anthony la abrazaba seguro de que así sería, él también mientras ella estuviera a su lado sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía a sus hijos y tenía a la mujer más dulce y tierna a su lado. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? ¿Vida? Si, vida era lo único que podría pedirle a la vida, una vida larga y plena para poder aprovecharla junto a sus hijos, pero sobre todo una vida larga para compensar todos los años que pasó separado de ella, la vida misma se lo debía, tenía que compensar cada minuto, cada año que le había robado a su lado y los aprovecharía al máximo.

Entraron felices a su hogar mientras desde lo alto de la ventana observaban la inmensa mansión de la cual eran dueños.

Anthony pasó el examen ante el consejo médico con honores recibiendo mención honorífica por los proyectos propuestos durante su estancia en Chicago, los cuales habían sido un éxito. Su estancia en Londres se extendió más de lo que ellos mismos hubieran deseado, siguiendo en contacto con su familia en Chicago. Llevando una vida feliz y relajada en Londres en compañía de sus dos hermosos hijos los cuales crecían bastante y ambos se convertían en unos hermosos y bien portados niños, Antonelle aunque era tremenda era la adoración de su padre ya que ella siempre lo consentía tanto como su madre, el amor que Candy le profesaba al rubio era ejemplo para la niña para también tratar con amor y respeto a su padre, Andre por el contrario era la adoración de Candy, Andre adoraba a su madre y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, era aún muy pequeño pero a sus seis años ya tenía el don de proteger a su madre y a su hermana, justo como él veía que su padre los cuidaba a todos.

Albert y Dorothy habían tenido un hijo más el pequeño Alan, el cual tenía dos años, un poco menos del tiempo que se habían ido los Brower y Dorothy estaba nuevamente embarazada, Alexander tenía seis años al igual que los gemelos. Stear y Patty tenían una niña que habían bautizado con el nombre de Martha en honor a la fallecida abuela de Patty, la pequeña tenía un año y Arthur pronto cumpliría los seis años. Archie y Annie eran los que más habían sorprendido ya que después de tener a Anastasia, Annie quedó casi de inmediato embarazada llevándose ambas niñas solamente 10 meses entre una y otra, cuando Candy y Anthony se fueron Annie tenía cerca de cinco meses de embarazo, así que tenían a Anastasia de cuatro años, a Abril de tres años y a Alondra de dos años, Annie se la había pasado prácticamente embarazada mientras los rubios se encontraban en Londres, y al parecer de nueva cuenta la cigüeña los había visitado de nuevo ya que Annie presentaba de nuevo los síntomas de un embarazo.

-Pronto llegaran Candy y Anthony. – Decía Stear a Archie.

-Si hermano, los he extrañado mucho. – Decía Archie con un suspiro.

-Yo también hermano, sobre todo a mi ahijado. ¿Cómo estará? – Decía Stear.

-Debe de estar igual de buen mozo que su padre al igual que Antonelle, que debe de ser una belleza igual que su madre.

-¿Quién diría no hermano?

-¿Qué? –Preguntaba Archie confundido.

-Que después de que ninguna muchacha te hacía caso, ahora estás rodeado de puras mujeres. – decía Stear riéndose mientras Archie lo miraba extrañado.

-No me molesta Stear, la verdad es que a pesar de que tengo puras niñas me siento bendecido. – Decía Archie, quien era sincero pero Annie no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra un momento, ella quería que él le ayudara siempre con las niñas, en cambio Stear lo hacía con gusto con sus dos hijos ya que Patty seguía con sus estudios, ya que con cada embarazo tenía que interrumpirlos, ya le faltaba poco para titularse y ser por fin licenciada en economía una carrera que le serviría mucho para el manejo de los negocios de la familia.

Los dos Cornwell veían a sus hijos correr junto a los de Albert, eran muy unidos todos y aunque los mayores poco recordaban a los Brower, ellos siempre les habían hablado de ellos. Alexander, Andre, Antonelle, Arthur, Anastasia, Alan, Abril, Alondra, Martha y pronto llegaría el nuevo bebé de Albert y al parecer unos siete meses más llegaría la nueva integrante de los Cornwell-Britter.

Se llegó por fin el tiempo para regresar a América, Anthony como todo un Doctor especialista en cardiología y con el currículum bastante amplio, a pesar de que le habían ofrecido un excelente puesto en uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de Inglaterra, él prefirió regresar a América al lado de su familia, no tenía aún trabajo, llegaría buscando, pero el placer que le ofrecía regresar al lado de su familia nada se lo impediría.

-Papá ¿Cuándo volveremos a Inglaterra? – Preguntó su hijo quien estaba un poco triste por dejar ese lugar que él había visto como su hogar.

-Podremos volver de vacaciones, esta casa es de tu madre y cuando tengamos la oportunidad volveremos. – Le decía tranquilo. - ¿No quieres ir a Chicago? – Preguntaba tranquilo.

-Sí padre, no es eso, lo que sucede es que yo ya no recuerdo bien a mis primos, ni a Alexander, ni a Arthur, además no sé si ellos me recuerden.

-No te preocupes hijo, tus primos son de tu misma edad y te puedo asegurar que ambos los recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

El pequeño Andre, era un niño bastante maduro para su edad, era muy centrado y también alegre, Candy lo había educado igual que a su hija, sin embargo la pequeña Antonelle era un poco más silvestre igual que ella, le gustaba trepar por los árboles y corretear entre el jardín en busca de nuevas cosas, su hermano la seguía muy de cerca y también sabía trepar muy bien por los árboles, pero lo hacía porque quería cuidar al torbellino de su hermana, aunque no podía negar que se divertía haciéndolo.

-¿Tú tampoco quieres regresar Antonelle? – Le preguntó a su hija quien observaba a su hermano.

-Yo si tengo ganas de volver a ver a mis primos, no los recuerdo mucho la verdad padre, pero quisiera volver a hacer todas las cosas que dice mamá que hacíamos cuando éramos unos bebés. – Decía la pequeña vivaracha de seis años, como si fuera ya muy mayor, Candy la observaba divertida ya que ella siempre les contaba las travesuras que hacían y eso le llenaba de emoción, en la mansión solo eran ellos dos y alguna que otra vez jugaban con otros niños cuando salían al parque, pero por el tamaño de las casas en ese lugar era muy difícil entablar una relación con otros niños.

-Muy bien, entonces solo tengo que poner algunos papeles en regla y arreglar el traslado rumbo a América. – Dijo el rubio decidido. -¿Estás de acuerdo hermosa?

-Contigo siempre amor. – Le dijo tiernamente, mientras robaba un pequeño beso de sus labios y sus hijos los veían tímidos ante la acción de su madre.

Una noche antes de partir, Anthony y Candy se demostraron por última vez su amor en esa gran mansión, la cual había sido testigo mudo de la gran pasión que despertaban esos dos, se amaron ya muy entrada la noche, terminando cansados pero satisfechos con su entrega, la cual muy al contrario de lo que escuchaban entre los demás matrimonios iba en aumento, la llama de la pasión que habían encendido, día a día era alimentada con detalles y cobraba fuerza en la habitación una vez que cerraban las puertas.

El día llegó por fin y tanto los gemelos como sus padres estaban ansiosos por partir, aunque sabían que sería un viaje largo y cansado.

El gran barco tenía a los niños fascinados, sabían que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero tres años atrás no habían tenido conciencia de ello, por el contrario ahora a pesar de tener seis años únicamente los animaba a explorar más por aquellos lugares. Las niñeras eran las mismas señoras que habían ido con ellos rumbo a Inglaterra las cuales también regresaban felices a su lugar de origen y se encargaban de cuidar muy bien a los Brower.

-¿Ansiosa? –Preguntó Anthony al ver a su esposa asomarse hacía el rumbo que se dirigía el barco.

-No, simplemente estoy pensando en todo lo que encontraremos a nuestro regreso. – Decía Candy con entusiasmo.

-No te preocupes hermosa, todo estará bien. – Le dijo seguro envolviéndola entre sus brazos para protegerla y hacerla sentir como siempre segura, querida, admirada pero sobre todo amada.

En esa ocasión ellos si habían advertido tanto a Albert como a los demás que llegarían pronto a Nueva York y que de ahí tomarían el tren rumbo a Chicago, lo que los rubios no sabían que tanto Albert como los Cornwell no había podido aguantar las ganas de volver a verlos y se habían ido a recibirlos hasta Nueva York.

Archie era el que más trabajo le había costado recibir permiso ya que Annie al tener tres meses de embarazo y tener tres niñas que cuidar la hacían ponerse más de nervios, no era que nadie le ayudara, porque si la ayudaban, pero era la necesidad de Annie de tener a Archie junto a ella todo el tiempo y eso hacía que a veces el gatito quisiera salir huyendo.

-Vamos Annie, no tiene nada de malo que vayan a recibir a Anthony y su familia. – Le decía la tía abuela para tratar de convencerla. – Además, mi nieto siempre está al pendiente de ti, no puedes quejarte de ello, dale un poco de espacio, también se lo merece. – Le dijo como reprimenda para que ella entendiera lo que hacía su nieto por ella y no recibía mucha compensación más que otro y otro niño a cuestas, que si bien era una bendición también debía reconocer que ese par debería cuidarse más.

El Mauritania se venía acercando cada vez más al muelle y una oleada de gente se arremolinaba para ver de lejos a su familia, la pareja Brower se acercaba a la baranda del gran barco para observar el tumulto que se había formado, sin esperar ellos que estuvieran esperándolos.

-¡Anthony! – Se escuchó a lo lejos un grito que se les hizo familiar, pero pensaban que eran imaginaciones suyas. - ¡Candy! – Volvió a gritar Stear para que los vieran, a los tres agitando sus manos en señal de bienvenida.

-¡Mira princesa! – Decía Anthony emocionado al ver que realmente eran sus primos y su tío los que habían acudido a recibirlos. - ¡Ahí están, Archie, Stear y el tío Albert! – Decía abrazando feliz a su esposa, mientras sus hijos se encontraban en el camarote con las mucamas esperando que el barco arribara por fin.

Cuando el barco por fin arribó las personas se dedicaron a bajar, esperando los Brower a que las personas se fueran disipando para bajar ellos por fin. Anthony iba de la mano de Candy y en la otra tenía a Antonelle y Candy tenía a Andre en la suya, las fieles mucamas los seguían de cerca y todo el equipaje que llevaban lo esperarían un poco mientras las personas contratadas se encargaban de ello.

-¡Candy, Anthony! – Decían los tres Andrew acercándose a ellos entre la gente para poder llegar y abrazarlos.

La bienvenida fue muy emotiva entre abrazos y bromas que se decían por volverse a ver, Candy se veía hermosa con su vestido y sus rizos adornados con un sombrero para protegerse del sol, Antonelle iba vestida muy similar a su madre quien diría que bajo ese vestido y ese sombrero se escondía una pequeña niña inquieta y revoltosa igual que su madre. Andre por el contrario era todo un caballerito bien portado, quien en su alegría y buenos modales también se dejaba llevar por las travesuras de su hermana. Anthony seguía siendo el mismo joven guapo y bien vestido, impecable en su vestir y enamorado de su hermosa reina quien se posaba deslumbrante a su lado.

-¡Estás hermosa Candy! – Dijo Albert admirando a su hija.

-Gracias Albert. – Decía feliz de volver a verlo.

-Mi ahijada es la que está muy hermosa. – Decía Archie levantando en brazos a la pequeña Antonelle, quien reía nerviosa ante las muestras de cariño que recibía.

-¿Y qué me dices de mi ahijado? – Decía Stear haciendo lo mismo con el pequeño Andre. –Es todo un caballero igualito a su padrino ¡Es todo un galán! – Decía mientras el pequeño veía divertido a su padrino el cual ya comenzaba a recordar.

-Bienvenidos. – Decía por fin Albert feliz de poder abrazar a los cuatro integrantes de la familia.

-Archie te ves un poco cansado. – Decía Anthony que por su condición de médico advertía la desmejora de su primo. -¿Estás enfermo?

-No Anthony, lo que sucede es que sus cuatro damitas no lo dejan descansar.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntaba Candy, ante la sonrisa de pena de Archie, dando a entender que era cierto.

-Y para colmo Annie está embarazada de nuevo. – Decía Stear, sacando lo que callaba por respeto a su hermano, pero con sus primos no tendría reparo en hacerlo.

-¿Otro? – Preguntaba Candy sorprendida. – Se ve que no pierden el tiempo. – Dijo divertida.

-Sé que ustedes tampoco, pero aun así no han tenido más familia. – Dijo Archie a la pareja.

-Hemos decidido esperar un poco Archie. – Dijo Anthony seguro. – Queríamos dedicarle tiempo a los gemelos y yo a terminar mis estudios para volver a tener otro hijo.

-¿Se puede eso? Porque yo solo con ver a Annie ya la embaracé. – Dijo rascándose la nuca, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar un poco primo. – Le dijo Anthony al pobre de su primo, dándole a entender que había manera de cuidarse de otro embarazo. Candy por su parte pensaba que tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Annie, no era posible que tuviera en ese estado al gatito, tan cansado y se veía que hasta un poco enfadado, ella no quería que tuvieran un problema, ya bastante paciente había sido Archie con su miedosa hermana.

Decidieron quedarse esa noche en Nueva York, en la mansión de los Andrew, partiendo otro día muy temprano. Habían enviado en un camión las cosas rumbo a Chicago y ellos viajarían en los autos de la familia, estarían un poco más incómodos pero llegarían mucho más rápido que en el tren.

Anthony ayudaba a Candy a bajar del automóvil mientras ambos veían a sus dos hijos correr hacía la gran casa, su memoria había despertado y querían recordar los lugares en los que habían hecho sus primeras travesuras, unos niños muy cercanos a su edad salían a abrazarlos quedando ambos muy tímidos ante la pequeña Antonelle quien los veía sorprendida con sus enormes ojos azules, mientras abrazaban sin mayor pena a Andre, sus ojos veían con timidez a la pequeña niña de rizos rubios y grandes ojos azules.

-¡Alexander, Arthur! – Fueron ambos despertados de su sorpresa, cuando Antonelle los abrazó provocando un sonrojo en ambos niños.

-Creo que tu hija ha puesto tímidos a dos caballeritos. – Dijo Candy divertida, ante la mirada no muy convencida de Anthony.

-Mi princesa nunca se casará. – Dijo Anthony, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, su niña más de una vez había puesto nervioso a más de un niño y eso era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido, sin embargo era en algo que no le gustaba pensar, su hija poseía el mismo don que su amada de atraer a los niños a su alrededor no solo por su simpatía, sino también por su alegría, su bondad y esa chispa tan característica de su madre siempre era positiva. Recordó como un día él y sus primos se habían enamorado perdidamente de la pequeña Candy, su Candy ahora, la bella mujer que lo había enamorado siendo una pequeña y lo había vuelto loco siendo una joven mujer.

El día paso y todos los niños hacían travesuras, mientras los adultos observaban como Antonella hacía a los demás competir por su atención, la tía abuela y Harold los veía emocionados, con orgullo en su mirada ya más cansada y vieja, más sin embargo fuerte aún para seguir dándoles lata todos ellos.

Los gemelos se retiraron a su habitación y Candy y Anthony regresaban a la suya, ambos cansados del viaje. Tomaron un baño para relajarse y se dirigieron a su alcoba.

-Creo que ya no estoy tan cansado. – Dijo Anthony al observar a su esposa cepillar sus largos cabellos. Ella entendió al ver sus ojos azules recorrer su perfecta anatomía. Su mirada se tornó con un brillo muy especial que deslumbro los ojos de Anthony al sentir que era llamado a ella.

-Creo que yo tampoco estoy tan cansada. – Le contestó con una voz sensual invitándolo a unirse a ella.

La tomó por la cintura y le quito la estorbosa bata que cubría su blanco y suave cuerpo, se detuvo a admirarla en el reflejo del espejo, maravillado por su sensualidad, pasaban los años y seguía siendo hermosa. Él se despojó de la misma forma de la toalla que cubría solo su parte inferior uniendo su perfecto y fuerte cuerpo al de ella ocasionando que Candy cerrara los ojos al sentir el despertar de su hombría encontrarse con sus glúteos. Comenzó besando su cuello mientras con los ojos devoraba su reflejo y se deleitaba con los gestos que hacía su pecosa, besando sus hombros y acariciando sus senos emocionado, la tomó desesperado en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama dispuesto a tomar lo que por amor le pertenecía, su esposa, su vida. Candy enrollo sus brazos en su cuerpo reclamando sus labios como suyos, no podía aguantar más, el fuego que despertaba en ella estaba siendo avivado una vez más y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Una vez que la colocó en la cama Candy lo tomó por los hombros y lo giro en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a su esposo, pero al ver la posición que tomaba sobre él, se dejó dominar por su amada. Ella se colocó encima de él buscando a su compañero, mientras Anthony ansioso dirigía su virilidad hacía ella, encontrándose por fin en un punto que los hizo a ambos cerrar los ojos ansiosos por el contacto que se venía. Una y otra vez Anthony entró en su mujer mientras la observaba moverse encima de él, definitivamente lo tenía cautivado, enamorado, loco por ella, Candy se sentía complacida de la forma que era amada por su esposo, los lugares cambiaban y ahora ella se dejaba dominar por el cuerpo de su esposo, recibiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a demandar esa culminación maravillosa que ambos buscaban aplazar por más tiempo, llegando primero Candy envolviendo a su esposo en un cálido y fuerte espasmo que provocó que el también terminara de llegar a los límites del placer. Sus cuerpos sudaban friccionándose entre sí, su humedad se mezclaba mientras sus corazones se sincronizaban en el calmar de su latir, dedicándose un sin fin de caricias tiernas continuando con la demostración de su amor.

-Eso fue maravilloso princesa. – Le dijo ya cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado y las palabras pudieron salir de su boca.

-Fue maravilloso como siempre mi príncipe. – Le decía besándolo tiernamente. – Te amo Anthony. – Lo acercó a su rostro y lo tomó con ambas manos susurrándole al oído. – Estamos esperando un bebé. – Le dijo ocasionando que la felicidad lo invadiera por completo en todo su cuerpo mientras su piel reaccionaba erizándose por completo por la sensualidad con la que había dicho las palabras.

-¡Te amo tanto hermosa! – Le dijo feliz aprisionando sus labios de nueva cuenta para besarla con frenesí.

-¿Mucho? – Le preguntó traviesa Candy.

-Mucho, mucho, mucho… - Le decía su amado mientras la besaba por todo su cuerpo, repartiendo cálidos besos a través de su anatomía.

-¿Para siempre? – Preguntaba mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por los estímulos recibidos.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Le contestó decidido, seguro de que así sería, feliz de que su familia iba a crecer y de que el amor que sentía por ella iba en aumento, lo mismo que el de ella por él, amaba a su familia y haría todo por estar por siempre a su lado. La amó nuevamente con más brío e ímpetu, le demostró una y otra vez cuanto la amaba y lo loco que lo tenía, entregándose a su amor y fundiéndose en uno, una vez más.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. - Dijo Candy entrelazando sus manos con las de él reafirmando con ese pequeño gesto lo unidos que estarían por siempre. Los años seguirían su curso y su amor trascendería a través del tiempo.

FIN

Bueno señoras, hasta aquí termino esta historia, quería hacerlo en treinta capítulos pero se hacía muy larga y no quería alargarla más, espero que les haya gustado el final, no fue el típico de la boda, porque ya se había dado hace mucho tiempo jejejeje como ven los rubios se despidieron haciendo lo que más les gusta hacer y felices de haber vuelto de nuevo a su hogar.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho con el final, pero les puedo asegurar que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, espero lo disfruten y que sigan al pendiente con la siguiente historia. Espero sus comentarios y les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos por los buenos deseos y los comentarios tan positivos que me dejaron. Las quiero mucho.


End file.
